The Great Big Blue Sky of Love
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: Tsunami Sawada has a heart as big as the sky. There is room for one, two, three...four, five...six! The growth of the guardians love for their sky and how the sky is able to hold it all. Reverse harem and genderbender. femTsunaxAll.
1. GBBSL 01: Love?

Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 1: Love?

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

Author's Note (2010/04/30): Thank you for those that had read and reviewed this fan fic. I have made some corrections and hope that reading the fic would go more smoothly. The next chapters won't be so sloppy.

Author's Note (2011/01/19): More corrections. Please enjoy and thank you for reading and reviewing. Chapter 11 is still being written.

Thank you for your patience.

Sawada Tsunami sat at her desk staring at the board in front of her in a daze. It was another boring afternoon in class. A beautiful afternoon day Tsunami looked to the out the window seeing the big, blue sky and its puffy, white clouds gently floating by. She smiles as a familiar yellow puff of feathers flies through that sky singing his beloved song taught to him. She sighs softly and turns her gaze back to the board before the teacher caught her daydreaming.

Behind her, Gokudera Hayato had stopped taking notes and lifted his head at his boss. Tsunami was just looking out the window and he saw the smile that touched her lips. Hayato sighs to himself and rests his chin in the palm of his hand to admire his boss. It was obvious that Tsunami didn't want to be there. She could have skipped class...but on a day like this that Hibari would most likely be on the roof. Hayato frowns at that thought. He should march right up to that roof and blow the stupid perfect away for his boss. He hears her sigh. His eyes trial down her back and notices how fine and straight her brown hair flowed down her back. Hayato closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. He can still faintly smell the shampoo from after-morning gym class. He purrs. His precious boss, Tsunami.

Oh, how he...

Reality double-slaps him in the face and Hayato transforms into a tomato!

What was he thinking!...he nearly...well, he mentally admitted to himself that he...Hayato mentally screams in embarrassment and presses his head on the cool desk to get his mind straight.

Yamamoto Takeshi, from a few desks to the side of Gokudera, covers his smile with his hand to keep from laughing out loud in the middle of class. Gokudera was so funny to watch sometimes. Takeshi was watching Tsunami too as she was looking out the window. Her bright, candy brown eyes staring out in longing to be outside under the warm sun's rays. He would have liked that too! He smiles to himself at the thought of Tsunami outside with him and Hayato, on their backs on the roof. Tsunami would quietly stare up to the sky and would occasionally laugh at a joke he would make or hum in response to a question. It struck Takeshi that Tsunami was the only girl he like spending time with. Sure, he talked to other girls and they were just as sweet and nice as Tsunami. But there was something special about her that made her stand out more than any other girl. Maybe because she was the one that truly talked to him about his problems. She seemed to be the only person who gave him true advice and opinion on what he should do with his problem, instead of applying more pressure to him. Perhaps it was also because she had saved his life. Or, maybe it was when he joined playing the mafia game with her and saw what she can do...

He blinks at Tsunami as she smiles. He smiles softly himself. Tsunami was special. She was a very special girl to him. She was cute, sweet, selfless, brave...just wonderful! Takeshi feels something in his stomach. A light, fluttery feeling that traveled up to his chest. It tickled, making him smile wider.

Little Hibird flapped his wings and singed happily around the school. What a good day for flying! But, his wings was getting tired and it was time for a rest as he drifted down closer to the roof of the school. He spun about in wide circles as he descended upon his master, Hibari Kyouya. Hibird chirps and lands a few inches from his head. He blinks and examines his master. Kyouya was lying on his back, his hands cupping behind his head and a leg crossed over his other.

"Hibari, Hibari."

Kyouya opens his eyes. He wasn't sleeping, he was thinking. He would have like to be asleep but strangely his thoughts would drift on that female, Sawada Tsunami.

Lately, the female had been on his mind. She had proven time and again that she was strong despite her timid outward appearance. He remembered confronting her and her herd when they were in his territory that for the first time. She had struck him with a slipper and called him a fool. He wanted to bite her to death so badly. She defeated one of his greatest enemies, Mukuro Rukudo, that idiot pineapple-head that defeated him. Hibari thought it was dumb luck that time. Then there was the Ring Battles and she fought against that man of the Varia and defeated him. At last, he finally accepted her strength when they had gone to the past and defeated difficult enemies lead by a very powerful man, Byakuran. Sawada Tsunami was a strong female. She wasn't a carnivorous wolf, not even a wolf in a gentle's lamb clothing. She was a gentle family dog but when necessary to protect those she loves, she would snap her fangs.

She intrigued him.

The class were given a ten-minute break. The teacher had left them to their own devices. Hayato and Takeshi joins Tsunami at her desk and start chatting.

"It's such a nice day. Too bad were stuck in class." Tsunami said.

"Juu-hime! If you like we can ditch now and go to the roof. If that perfect is there I'll just blow him up for you!"

Tsunami smiles nervously and waves that idea away.

"No, no, it's fine. Let's let Hibari-san be, today. I don't want to disturb him on such a nice day. It wouldn't be fair."

"Haha, Tsuna-chan, so nice!" Takeshi laughs.

"Tsuna-chan?"

Tsunami turns and sees her friend, Sasagawa Kyoko.

Kyoko smiles, "Could you come with me and Hana. I want to visit my big brother real quick."

Tsunami looks at Hayato and Takeshi with wide eyes. They couldn't help but nod their heads giving her their O.K. for her to go. She smiles in thanks and leaves her desk.

Sasagawa Ryohei was in his club activity at the time. One of his members call out to him that his sister was there to see him. Ryohei quickly rushes outside and sees his sister...along with her two friends, Hana and Tsunami.

"Hey, Kyoko! Hana-san, Sawada-chan! Extremely good to see you!" Ryohei shouts.

Kyoko giggles and Hana rolls her eyes. Tsunami nods her head with a smile. Ryohei grins widens at Tsunami. He never knew that Kyoko had such a amazing, extreme friend like Tsunami. The very first time they met was the day she dragged him all the way to school in her underwear! He was impressed to meet such a extreme girl and begged her to join the boxing club. Ever since then he tried at every opportunity to ask the girl to join the club.

"Are you here to finally join the club, Sawada-chan!"

Tsunami's eyes widen and she shakes her head quickly.

"No, Oni-san. I don't think I will ever join your club. Sorry."

Ryohei pouts a bit and Tsunami giggles lightly. Ryohei had to add along with Tsunami being amazing, she was so extremely cute, like his cute little sister. He felt that it was duty to protect her, so he joined her family to keep a close eye on her. He had to. That Octopus-head, Gokudera was a little too touchy of Tsunami! Yamamoto wasn't that bad of a guy. He was strong and was a extreme fellow athlete. But for some reason he still didn't like how they were always near. It made him extremely upset that those two got to be in the same class as Tsunami and get be with her more than him!

"Oni-chan? Are you okay?" Kyoko realizes he was trembling.

"Oni-san?" Tsunami said.

"AAAAAAAGH! It's EXTREMELY not fair! I got to hit something!"

Ryohei rushes inside and rapidly beings punching the punching bag. Tsunami stares at Ryohei confused. Hana sighs pinching the bridge of her nose. Kyoko just laughs and comments how excited Ryohei was.

She was merely a stepping stone. That's all the little Sawada Tsunami was to Mukuro Rokudo.

Tsunami was going to be the head of all the mafia world and when she finally comes into power that will be when Mukuro would make his move and take control of her body and destroy the mafia completely. Tsunami was such a timid little thing. It was so much fun scaring her and pressuring her when he first fought her. But she managed to defeat him somehow.

The little Vongola mouse. Mukuro laughs to himself.

He was just too greedy that day. It was perhaps a little too soon to possess her body. The Arcobaleno had trained her well. So he will wait. He's use to waiting and was very good at it.

In the meantime, it was just fun to pop in on her every now and then scaring her out of her wits. Just one of the games he plays with her to past the time. Getting into her personal bubble was fun game. When he would appear and whisper in her ear. He would sometimes get a whiff of her scent and it delighted his senses.

Tsunami has been able to pick up on him with her hyper intuition. Once the first scare was out of the way, Tsunami would nervously allow him to stay with her. Sometimes Mukuro's visit would be when those two cling-ons, Hayato and Takeshi, are near. Takeshi doesn't mind him that much but he was wary and his smile would strain when Tsunami's nervousness increases. Hayato was quick to start throwing his dynamite at him. Reborn would keep a close eye on them sometimes.

But there were times when it was just the two of them.

Tsunami would try to strike up a conversation with him. Asking questions of what he would do if he manages to take over her body. She had the general idea what he wanted but was slightly curious about the details. He thought it was so cute how she would ask him that question as if she was positive he wouldn't be able to do it. How bold! Tsunami would get flustered and apologize for seeming to be boastful. Such a modest thing. It was almost a shame that he would take over her body...almost. Tsunami would be silent for a time and her eyes would find other things to focus on. Tsunami would lay her eyes on him when he distracts himself by looking through her books or other things. He would pretend to ignore her and would look up at last to catch her. Her face would flare up and she would look at anything but him. Cute little mouse.

"Mukuro-sama? Do you like Boss-chan?" Chrome asked him this out of the blue.

He didn't reply for awhile. Mukuro laughs a second later. "Kufufufu, why on earth would you ask that, little Chrome?"

Chrome shifts in her little corner. "Well, you seem to enjoy being close to Boss-chan sometimes. You like playing with her, so I...I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right. You're just a little curious. But, to answer your question. I do not like the Vongola. She's a part of the mafia and I hate them."

Chrome frowns cutely. "Mukuro-sama...you seem happy when you're near her."

"Don't be silly, Little Chrome. The Vongola is a stepping stone, nothing more."

Chrome sighs and accepts his answer.

"WAAAAAAAAH, TSUNEE-CHAAAAN!"

Lambo Bovino flies into Tsunami's arms as she walks through the door. She had came home alone today. Takeshi had practice and Hayato had errands to do. He repeatedly apologized to her how he was unable to walk her home. Tsunami catches Lambo in her arms and sighs as he bawls his eyes out into her sweater.

"Did you try to assassinate Reborn again?"

Lambo sniffs. "Lambo almost had him!"

"Really?" Tsunami looks at the ceiling.

She kicks off her shoes and sets her bag on the ground. She Tsunami climbs the stairs and goes into her room. Reborn was sitting on the floor calmly drinking out of little mug.

"Reborn, do you have to treat Lambo so harshly."

Reborn snorts. "What are you talking about? I didn't touch him. I was swatting at a annoying fly."

Lambo stiffens and then his eyes start to water again. "Reborn called me a FLY, WAAAAAH!"

Tsunami sits on her bed and lets Lambo cry. He starts to calm down when Tsunami buries her fingers into Lambo's thick afro. She is somehow able to find his scalp and massage it. Lambo whimpers and sniffs.

"Lambo, maybe you should stop playing with Reborn for a little while. I think you're just a bored because Ipin went away to train and Fuuta's gone too..."

Suddenly, Tsunami felt bad. Lambo was just lonely and all he had for company was that terrible Reborn.

"Hey, Lambo, after I finish my homework with Reborn, let's play a couple of games before bed, okay?"

Lambo looks up at her and cheers.

"Yeah! Games! Lambo would kick your butt, gyahahahaha!"

Hours later, Tsunami and Lambo were playing video games. Tsunami won the first two rounds of the game. On the third try, Lambo started cheating, knocking her controller out of her hands or blocking her view of the TV. Lambo finally beats her and out of revenge Tsunami grabs the little cow and tickles him. Nana enters the room and smiles at them. She lets them know that it was close to bedtime and she asks Tsunami to give Lambo a bath. Tsunami takes Lambo with her to take a bath together. Tsunami fights with Lambo trying to get him to stop splashing water onto the floor and washing his hair. Tsunami was always stunned in the things that Lambo stored into the afro! First it was the usual 10-year bazooka, which she carefully set aside, his ring, and lots, and lots of candy. Lambo cries when she throws them away. Tsunami reassures him that he would stock his hair with candy in no time.

Bathtime was over and Lambo makes Tsunami chase him around the house naked and laughing. Tsunami chases after him. Reborn found them too noisy and trips them causing them both to fall and roll down the stairs. Lambo starts crying again and Tsunami rubs the bump on her head.

Lambo was convinced to dress in PJ's instead of his daily cow-wear. Tsunami dresses him and ruffles his head. Lambo yawns and climbs into Tsunami's lap. Tsunami smiles and carries him to her bed. They settle down and she shuts the light. Lambo snuggles close to Tsunami and clutches the front of her pajama top and smiles.

"Neechan...best...in the world..." Tsunami blushes at his words and holds Lambo close to her.

"Good night, Lambo." She kisses his cheek and Lambo frowns and murmurs, "yucky..." Tsunami giggles.

It is quiet in the room.

"What, I'm not worthy of a kiss, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn grumps.

Tsunami sighs.

Really?


	2. GBBSL 02: Confirmation prt 1

Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 2: Confirmation prt 1

April 30, 2010

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

Do I...can I...love Juudaime? Gokudera blushes and ruffles his hair in frustration and embarrassment.

What is this wonderful, ticklish feeling I feel when I am near her? Yamamoto wonders during practice... DURING baseball practice!

How is that female pulling him towards her? Hibari stares at the clouds.

"I'm in love with her to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yells out to the sea and the waves crashes.

Hah, me being romantically involve with the Vongola. Ridiculous. Mukuro chuckles to himself.

It is the weekend and Reborn has Tsunami up at six o'clock in the morning for training. So much for sleeping in. Lambo curls himself into a ball to keep warm. Tsunami looks at him with envy but tucks the covers around him. Lambo sighs and snuggles deeper.

"Hurry, Dame-Tsuna! If you survive your training, I MAY give you the rest of the day off."

Tsunami's eyes fill with hope and was on the verge of tears at the thought of the rest of day off...

Reborn decided to warm-up Tsunami with a bit of jogging. Jogging, if only Tsunami could laugh...if she wasn't struggling for breath. Tsunami was tied to Bianchi's bike by a rope that was attached to her waist. Bianchi rode her bike while Reborn sat behind her with a megaphone in his little hand.

"Hurry up, Tsuna! Faster!"

"Reeeeborrrrrrn!" Cries Tsunami.

"Stop complaining. If you can complain , you can jog more."

"This is not a jog, Reborn!"

Ryohei was training too. He was taking his early morning jog around Namimori. His fists attacked the air in front of him. He breathed with every strike. As he jogged he thought about Tsunami. He was figuring out how his brotherly intentions changed to love for the girl. Perhaps, perhaps it was when they went back into the past. That picture! The picture he found in his room. He blushes and squeezes his eyes shut...he saw a picture of Tsunami ten years older! She was going to be extreme woman in a few years! Since then Ryohei realized he liked looking at her. He looked and watched her for long periods of time when he could. Tsunami would be busy with something else, like trying to get a certain Octopus-head to stop blowing things up. He couldn't believe how he didn't notice how extremely big and brown her eyes were. Well, he did know they were there, but never gave them so much attention before. It was extremely amazing how extremely silky her hair looked when the wind caught itself in it. When he paid attention to the finer details of Tsunami, his fast-paced world slows down and he is in awe. Ryohei would become quiet for a long time during those moments and someone would ask him if he was okay. Ryohei will quickly recover and loudly reply that he was extremely fine! Ryohei makes a sudden dash down the road, his feelings for Tsunami overwhelms him to the extreme.....!

"EXTREME!"

"HIIIIIIIIEE!"

CRASH!

Somehow, the bike, Bianchi and Reborn escape the crash. Tsunami groans and tries to sit up but was unable to. She also found it odd that something warm and rough was against her lips. She slowly opens her eyes and they widen at another pair of grey eyes that were also surprised. It was her sun guardian, Ryohei, her best friend's big brother touching her lips to her. Their lips had manage to connect in the crash. They laid on the ground staring at each other until Tsunami became bright red and pushes her hands against Ryohei's shoulders turning her face away breaking the contact.

"Ryohei!" She cries.

Ryohei remained on top of her staring down at her. He never heard her say his name, his given name. He liked it, but not as much as kissing. Her lips were soft and smooth compared to his rough lips. He hoped that he hadn't hurt her.

"Tsunami..."

Tsunami stops pushing and turns her head up at him. Ryohei never called her by her given name either. She stares at him, still blushing. Ryohei had a strange look on his face. She also notice beneath her hands how hard and strong he was. She couldn't believe that she dragged this boy in Hyper-mode all the way to school. It was a little scary! However, this situation was even weirder.

"Oni-san, get off, please." She whimpers.

Ryohei blinks.

"What?"

"Get off." Tsunami repeats.

"Dame-Tsuna, I didn't know you and your guardian was this close? Do the others know about this?" Reborn chuckles.

Tsunami realizes that Bianchi and her tutor were watching with great interest. Tsunami shrieks and scrambles from under Ryohei. Ryohei looks up at Tsunami. Tsunami straightens herself, turns to Ryohei and bows.

"I am very, very sorry, oni-san! I didn't mean to bump into you or anything!"

Ryohei comes back from his momentary time-stop and quickly jumps up to his feet.

"It was extremely my fault, Sawada-chan! I got excited to the extreme and ran into you! I'm extremely sorry..." A sudden thought came to him. "Was that your first kiss? If it was I am extremely, extremely sorry!"

Tsunami looks at in confusion and it suddenly dawns on her.

That kiss was her first! She cries out and covers her blushing cheeks. Her first kiss, her first kiss was taken by Ryohei! Her sun guardian, her best friend's big brother...Ryohei. Tsunami whimpers and her she shakes.

"I...I got to go!" Tsunami runs as fast as she could away from Ryohei. Ryohei holds out a hand to stop her but she was already nearly gone.

"Hmmm, she's seems upset. A girl's first kiss is pretty important to her. Maybe you should go comfort her." Said Reborn.

Ryohei became alarmed that he managed to upset Tsunami. A fire was lit inside him and he sprints after her.

"TSUNAMI!" He hollers.

Tsunami gasps and looks behind her. She was stunned that Ryohei had chased after her. She cries out and picks up speed.

"Please, leave me alone, oni-san!"

"I can't! You're upset!"

"I am not upset!"

"Why are you running away!"

"Because...because...oh, just leave me alone!

"I can't! I won't, Tsunami!"

"Why are you calling me that!"

"That is your name! Besides, we're friends aren't we? You called me by my first name!"

"That was an accident!"

"I don't care! I liked it!"

"What! WHY!"

Ryohei had caught up to her and was on her heels.

"Because...I am extremely in love with you!"

Tsunami trips over her feet and starts to fall forward.

'What...?' She mentally asks herself, not registering that she was falling.

"Tsunami!"

Ryohei reaches out and grabs her hand. He pulls her towards him and into his chest. With one arm wrapped around her waist. Tsunami was in complete shock. They stood together hearing nothing but their breathing from the chase. Slowly, Tsunami looks up at Ryohei.

"What?"

"You heard me." Ryohei said firmly.

"But why?"

"It's just how I feel."

Tsunami blushes and looks away. Ryohei puts a hand on her cheek and turns it back to face him. He smiles and leans forward kissing her other cheek.

"Oni-san..."

"Ryohei."

"R..ryohei...I don't know..."

"It's okay. It may take time. I just hope it doesn't take extremely long."

Tsunami blushes and gently pulls away.

"Thank you, o...Ryohei." She smiles softly and walks away.

Ryohei watches her go. Today was the most extreme day in his life! He had kissed and held Tsunami close to him. He had told her his extremely strong feelings for her. Now she is calling him by his first name. He trembles with excitement and looks up into the sky.

"EXTREME!"

Reborn gave the rest of the day-off. Tsunami had ran enough for she had ran quite a distance running from Ryohei. He also thought it was a good idea for Tsunami to think about what happened this morning between her and her guardian. Tsunami cleaned herself up and dressed up in tank-top and shorts. She collapses on her bed and pulls her pillow close to her body and closes her eyes.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi had notice his son was thinking hard on something. Like he was working on some sort of puzzle. He loved his son to death, but he was aware that his son wasn't that good at puzzles. It was mid-morning and they were preparing a late breakfast together. Tsuyoshi started asking questions to Takeshi to figure out what's going on.

"Hey, Takeshi. How is everyone these days?"

"Hm? Oh! Everyone's doing great! Let's see...ummm, Tsuna-chan is starting to get better in her studies. Not so much though, haha, but she 's starting to get the same grades as me."

Tsuyoshi laughs.

"Poor thing..."

"Dad~!"

Tsuyoshi laughs. "Tsunami, huh? That cute little thing that you hang out a lot with lately." He arches a brow and looks at Takeshi. "She helped a lot that day when she was working off her tab. That older girl friend of her's...hahaha, I think we need to keep her out of the kitchen!"

Takeshi laughs.

"Good idea...Hey, Dad?"

"Yep."

"What...how do you feel about Tsuna-chan?"

"How do I feel about Tsunami? She's a cutie."

"You said that already earlier, Dad."

"Did I? Weeeell, she is. Very polite, has a good heart...cooks well."

Takeshi smiles at that.

"I think she would make a good wife for you."

Takeshi's eyes stomach fills with that feel-good, ticklish sensation. It crawled up his back and made him shiver pleasantly. Tsuyoshi had seen Takeshi's reaction.

"What? You like that idea? No protests of 'no, Dad, it's not like that!' or anything like that?"

Takeshi looks at his father.

"It doesn't sound bad...and my stomach feels happy at that idea?"

"Your stomach?"

"Yeah, when I think of Tsuna-chan. My stomach tickles itself and I can stop smiling. It never happened before not even when we had became friends. It's just been happening recently. It's weird, but in a good way."

Tsuyoshi stares at his son. He smiles widely and nods his head.

"I see, now it's clear..."

"What's clear, Dad?"

"Son of mine...I think you like Tsunami."

"Well of course I like her, she's my friend." Takeshi frowns, confused.

Tsuyoshi continues to smile and nods his head. "Yes, your mind tells you she's your friend, but your heart is telling you something else."

"What?"

Tsuyoshi chuckles. Takeshi wasn't good at puzzles and puzzles of the heart are the most trickiest. But, slowly and surely, he would figure it out.

Reborn had a craving for sushi. So he demanded that Tsunami get sushi for the family. Tsunami was going to protest that she didn't feel like going out, but her mother thought it was a good idea to have fresh sushi for lunch. The rest of the family showed their support as well. Reluctantly, Tsunami went upstairs to change to go outside. As she was deciding what to wear Bianchi had followed her up and helped her...

"Since when did Bianchi take sudden interest in what I wear!" Tsunami asked out loud.

Bianchi was moved by the romantic scene from this morning. Since then she was more clingy of Reborn. Tsunami almost felt sorry for him. She became even more so for herself when Bianchi had dressed her.

"You might run into your first love again!" Bianchi chirps.

Tsunami blushed at Bianchi's words. So here she walking down the street in a short dark denim overall skirt with a light long-sleeved hoodie shirt and white sandals. She didn't recall having such a thing in her closet. She felt so self-conscious in the thing and couldn't tell Bianchi no. As if she would of listened to her anyway. Bianchi even decided to do her hair. Instead of leaving her hair down her back, Bianchi tied two white ties to make low-hanging ponytails. Tsunami admit, it was a different hairstyle than just leaving it down. It was cute! She finally arrived at the Yamamoto sushi restaurant and Tsunami realized that she often felt like she was taking advantage of the fact that she was good friends with the owner's son. Maybe she should find another restaurant...

Tsunami enters the restaurant and calls out, making her presence known. Takeshi appeared in his sushi attire and smiles broadly at Tsunami.

"You, Tsuna-chan!"

Tsunami smiles at him and nods.

"Hi, Yamamoto-kun. My family wants sushi for lunch today."

"Great, that means you get a discount!"

"Eh, oh! Don't do that, I'll pay the full price!"

"No way! We're friends, right?"

Tsunami sighs and gives Takeshi a grateful smile.

"You're so nice, Yamamoto-kun."

Takeshi laughs and rubs the back of his neck. Takeshi takes Tsunami into the kitchen starts working. Tsunami offered to help but Takeshi insisted doing it himself. Tsuyoshi was taking something out to the back and greeted Tsunami but kept moving. He returned but stayed out of sight and watched the two of them interact. Takeshi glances at Tsunami as she was watching the little TV on the counter. She was eating a bowl of cookies and had a cookie hanging from her mouth. He took notice of Tsunami's appearance.

"Tsuna-chan looks even cuter than normal today!"

Tsunami looks at Yamamoto and blushes. "Bianchi did it."

"Haha, I have to thank her."

Tsunami smiles and nods. "Me too."

'Ah, there's that feeling again! That feeling-good feeling! Like the first time I hit a homer only five-hundred times better! She so cute! Ah, haha, she's got cookie crumbs on her mouth.' Takeshi grins and reaches out.

"Hey, Tsuna-chan, you're getting crumbs on your face...here."

Without a thought, Takeshi brushes his thumb over Tsunami's lip to the corner. Tsunami gasps and stares at him covering her mouth. The tickling in Takeshi's stomach increases that causes him to gasp out loud. From the thumb that wiped across Tsunami's lip it seemed to have pulled her warmth into him and like a power line through his arm and through his shoulder going up and down his spine. They stared at each other for a long time. Takeshi's hand drew away from Tsunami and he quietly goes back to making sushi. He could still feel Tsunami's eyes on him. He looks up and sees her big, wide eyes staring at him in shock and her face dusted with pink.

He smiles. Tsunami blinks.

Takeshi makes a large amount of sushi and had smiled throughout making them to handing her the boxes of sushi to her. Tsunami had been quiet through the process and accepts the boxes with a small thank you. Their hands touch as the sushi was passed between them. Tsunami gasps and blushes. Takeshi's eyes widen a bit but soften with his smile. He gently passes his fingers over hers and Tsunami shivers lightly. Takeshi wonders if Tsunami feels the jolts and warmth passing between them.

"It's on the house, Tsunami-chan."

Tsunami makes to protest but Takeshi shakes his head and gives her a smile that makes her forget further protests. She thanks him again and leaves the restaurant in a daze. Takeshi sighs when she leaves. A heavy hand claps his shoulder and Takeshi looks up at his smiling father. Takeshi smiles back.

"I think I get it now. But, before the wife thing...I think we have to do the girlfriend/boyfriend thing first, Dad."

"Aawww, I was hoping you two would elope!"

"Dad~!" Takeshi laughs.

Tsunami returned home with the sushi. The family happily dug in. Nana commented how wonderful the sushi tasted and encouraged Tsunami to eat one. Tsunami didn't feel all that hungry but decided to at least put something in her stomach since this morning. She popped one of the sushi in her mouth and her eyes widen. The sushi did tasted different, but the tastes was more...outstanding and grabbed your attention. It made her feel warm and happy. Tsunami put a hand over her heart. She then recalled how it was Takeshi who had made the sushi for her family all by himself. Tsunami rises from the table and goes upstairs. Nana then noticed the money for the sushi on the table.

"Tsuna-chan! You didn't pay for the sushi?"

"It's okay...Takeshi-kun said it was on the house..." Tsunami called back.

"Oh, really! How nice!" Nana giggles.

Tsunami laid on her back staring up into the ceiling. Reborn enters her room and walks over to her bed. Tsunami knew he was there.

"Tsunami, who prepared the sushi?"

"Takeshi."

"Takeshi? What happened to 'Yamamoto'?"

"Things...change, Reborn. I'm sorry, could I be alone for a bit."

"Hmph, who do think your ordering about?"

Tsunami sighs and rolls over. Reborn stares at her back. Reborn knew a huge change was coming over Tsunami and her guardians.

He smirks.

Things were about to be very interesting around here.


	3. GBBSL 03: Confirmation prt 2

Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 3: Confirmation prt 2

May 14, 2010

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

"Unbelievable...I can't believe I never notice such an important thing!" Hayato stares down at his desk.

His desk was littered with papers for Hayato had spent the entire Saturday till three o' clock in the morning writing down reasons on why he was love with his boss. There were charts their history together from the very moment they had met till the current period of realization of his love. took a sheet paper marked at the left bottom corner of the page "1". At the top of the page is titled "First Meeting". Hayato wrote in bullet key points of his and Tsunami's meeting. He came to Japan to see the heir to the Vongola. Looking back on that day, he was ashamed how harshly he treated her. His first interaction with her was that he kicked at her desk startling her. Hayato groans and quickly glances down the page to the point when she saved his life. Despite him attacking her she valued his life even though he was at the time the enemy. He was moved by her compassion. Hayato took a red pen and underlines the line and writes "admiration".

An after though came to him and he blushes and writes down another note: "physical attraction?" when at the last moment he realized that Tsunami was in her underwear...he notes that they were pink with a little ducky on the bottoms...

He moves along to page two, titled "Yamamoto, Takeshi". He reads a bullet line that told of Takeshi's test to enter the family. He didn't like how friendly Takeshi was with Tsunami. He still didn't! Especially, now when he discovered his feelings for her! "Jealousy" was noted down. Next page, titled "Bianchi", Hayato shudders. The incident here was when his sister infiltrated their school and replaced all the girls' in their classes' sweets they made with her poison cooking. Tsunami knew this and was uncertain what to do, until Reborn and shot her. She was reborn and cooked up the most amazing looking cakes and cookies. They looked so good that none of the boys in the class couldn't resist and ate her food. Bianchi tried to stop her but Tsunami didn't lose to her. Tsunami's power faded away and Tsunami talked to Bianchi. In the end, Bianchi no longer tried to Tsunami at that point and won her respect. Hayato admired that Tsunami got through to his sister. He writes admiration again and also notes that Tsunami's cooking was amazing. Page four, "Hibari, Kyouya". The day that Tsunami saved his life again against a very dangerous enemy. He didn't remember much after he and Takeshi were quickly defeated by the perfect till he woke up with his head in Tsunami's lap. Her face was filled with worry. It touched him once again how she cared for him. Hayato sighs to himself. That moment would of been perfect...if that idiot hadn't yawned and smacked him the face with his hand. That guy didn't deserve to rest his empty-head on Tsunami's soft, comfortable lap!

The fifth page made Hayato smile. It was the event of her birthday. It was a kind of a two-day thing, since Reborn's birthday was a day before hers. It was Tsunami's first birthday were so many members of her family were there to celebrate with her. Tsunami cried tears of joy and thanked each of them so graciously. It was one of Hayato's highlights of his time line like their first meeting. He marks it with a quick star. The next page was the day he heard Tsunami was in the hospital. That was one of the most horrible news he had ever heard. His sister called him. After several attempts to get a hold of him and when he finally picked up the phone his sister told him that Tsunami got hurt because of the stupid, klutz Dino! Hayato rushed madly from his place to the hospital..also getting ran over several times. There she was indeed, with one of her lovely, long legs in a cast. He blushes. He notes in red that it was the first time he was attracted to her legs. They long from beneath the nightgown the hospital gave her. Tsunami nearly jumped out of her bed when he arrived. That idiot, Takeshi grabbed her to keep from stumbling as she tried to reach him and screaming for a nurse to help him. Hayato was embarrassed because she scolded him for being so reckless, yet at the same time he was touched by her concern. The page of the Valentine's event, how could he had missed something so obvious! She had been acting sort of weird all week. When he and the baseball idiot tried to walk her home she would refused them politely and walked on her own. Hayato thought she didn't want to be with him anymore. He noted the feelings down on the paper: worry, sadness, hurt...then everything came to light on Valentine's day! Tsunami had spent all that week trying to make them Valentine's chocolate for him and the others. He marked the event with another star and notes "first gift received from the boss".

There was a page marked with star that was colored in black titled, "Mukuro, Rokudo". It was a turning point for them as a family. He remembered tension and fear was running high amongst the students of Namimori. Tsunami was pretty afraid herself. But as her right-hand, Hayato assured her that he would protect her. Eventually, he met one of them, the one with the white beanie hat and glasses. He fought with him and things became serious when Tsunami appeared. The jerk in the glasses took a chance at her and he came in between them and took the blow from Tsunami...

They had to face the students of Kokuyo. It was the first battle as a family and Hayato fully intended to protect Tsunami no matter what! He wanted to kill that man that was one of that Mukuro's lackey, Birds was his name. He threaten Tsunami to kill her two best girl friends, Kyoko and Haru if she didn't kill herself! Oh, how he hated that man, to this very day! Later, he saw Tsunami's true passion in her anger when their former enemy who they thought was Mukuro, Lancia was attacked when he was about reveal information. Tsunami was upset that Mukuro would harm his own comrade. Tsunami was wonderful. She prove to great even still when Mukuro began playing his stupid mind games and using his damned illusion with his eye on Tsunami. Hayato saw her in her full glory when she revealed dying will powers and defeated Mukuro. It was glorious sight seeing her flame shine so brightly and her eyes bright in orange and gold. She was..."beautiful" Hayato wrote underneath the bullet of that line.

The next page of his analysis was the "Ring Conflict" titled page. Tsunami's abilities and qualities of being the Tenth Boss of the Vongola was shone through the event. Tsunami was terrified of the Varia and their boss, Xanxus. Yet, she didn't run. Reborn wouldn't have let her run but she stayed none the less. But it was for her own safety, she didn't want her dear friends to be hurt. But, we stayed by her side. Hayato nor the others wanted her fast this thing alone. It was then when their family became officially complete. Hibari, Ryohei, Lambo and Mukuro along with Chrome were the new members of the family. Hayato realized and noted that he was little bothered with the new additions. That meant that Tsunami had more members to take care of. He knew that it was her job to care for ALL members of the family. But, he guesses that he was just being childishly selfish. The conflict went on and Tsunami was mocked for her concern for her members. She interfered in Lambo's match when Lambo was about to taken down. She didn't care that it disqualified them from getting a ring. All that matter was that Lambo, a member of her family was safe. In his own match, Tsunami had to talk some sense into him. Oh, how it pained him that HE made her shed tears for him as she called for leave the match and come back. He did. He gave up to preserve his life for her. Tsunami didn't care for the ring, she cared for him. Hayato puts two stars and a heart on the paper. His final examination of his growing admiration-turned love for his boss happened in their previous adventure when they were all sent to past. A terrible messed up past when...where the world was falling apart under the rule of Byakuran and the Millefore Family. Many of their friends and family were either missing or dead. That night they stayed Tsunami cried in worry and fear for mother and father and the rest of their friends hoping, praying that they were safe. Hayato got up from his bed and laid beside her, holding her close to him as she cried and prayed. The world falling apart because the Tsunami of the future...was dead. It shocked him when he went to the future and learned that Tsunami died. What was his future self doing! Where was he when Tsunami needed him the most! He needed to change that world. He needed to help Tsunami change that terrible place! The Millefore was defeated, but not without a few sacrifices. The future was saved and they returned to that past. Hayato watched from a far as Tsunami, Lambo and I-pin nearly knocked Nana over in relief to see her again.

Hayato gathers his papers and straightens them. Hayato puts his pencils and pens up and stares at the stack. Hayato admired Tsunami from the beginning and his feelings for Tsunami grew as she grew up into her duties and role as the next Vongola boss. Tsunami made him feel wanted. A feeling he felt that he had little experience in. Tsunami cared for him deeply to nearly give something of hers to make sure he was safe. Hayato smiles.

He was in love with Tsunami, his boss and his first best friend.

The sun rises through the window and Hayato looks at the clock. It was six in the morning. He sighs and yawns and stretches. Thankfully, it was Sunday and he went to bed.

Hayato was woken up around mid-afternoon to a horrible stench. He became fully awake when his stomach contracts into itself as if it was trying to escape. It pained him and Hayato curls into a ball of pain.

"...sis..." He hisses.

On cue, his door is flung open by his sister who was strangely all smiles and cheer.

"I can't believe that your still in bed, little brother! It's a beautiful, lovely day..."

Hayato stares determinedly at the wall his bed was next to away from his sister. Did Reborn finally propose to her or something? Hayato asked to himself.

"Another day for romance! Especially for our little Tsunami-chaaan!" She sings. "I am so excited for her!"

The warmth from under Hayato's blankets turns cold.

"What?"

Bianchi smirks behind Hayato's back. Bianchi considered herself an expert on love and romance. She knew that her little brother was falling in love with Tsunami. When she came into his apartment she had found his stack of his analysis of his love for Tsunami. She had to shake her head at that. Her brother thought everything was a science, even love! Her mood was heighten by Hayato finally discovering his feelings for Tsunami. But just as he was discovering it two of his other fellow guardians were recognizing theirs as well. She smiles. She will support her brother one-hundred percent in his pursuit....starting now...

"Hmmm? Why, yesterday Tsunami had a romantic encounter with Ryohei. I saw it with my own eyes! He kissed her, her first kiss!"

Hayato's pain in his stomach was forgotten with the growing ache of his heart. Lawn-head had stolen Tsunami's kiss! Her precious, virgin kiss that he was just dreaming about having for himself! He groans in agony.

"It seems she and Yamamoto are getting close...she called him by his given name yesterday when she came home getting sushi from him. In fact, he gave her the sushi for free. Aaaah, food is one of the ultimate show of love!"

Hayato's agony turns to anger! How dare he! The baseball-idiot was trying to seduce Tsunami with food. How dare he! How dare that stupid, boxing lawn-head. Hayato throws his blanket off him and stands on his bed.

"No way in hell am I going to lose to those idiots! I won't give up Tsunami without a fight! I'm going to show her that I love her! She is the most important person to me! She was my first friend, the first person that has cared for me without question! I vow to from this day on to give her my love! I'll be damn if I let some idiots take her for themselves! Not Yamamoto! Not Ryohei!"

Bianchi smiles sadly. She cared for Hayato too, but she understood that this was a different love he wanted. Hayato turns to leave his room but came face to face with Bianchi and pales.

"Urgh, Bianchi...."

"Oh, Hayato!"

Bianchi takes him into her arms and rubs her cheek against his. This doesn't make him feel any better...at all.

"Your big sister supports you and your love! If you need any help just ask me, O.K.?"

Hayato groans and slumps against Bianchi. His body couldn't take its closeness to Bianchi and Hayato had passed out.

"Chrome? Hey, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Asks Tsunami at the door.

Outside the door, was Chrome. Chrome shifted her feet and looks at Tsunami shyly with her single eye.

"Good evening, boss. I just wanted to visit you. I hope that it isn't a bad time."

Tsunami felt a little guilty and smiles warmly.

"I'm sorry, Chrome, I just not use to you doing the visiting. Please, come in."

Chrome entered Tsunami's home, removed her shoes and followed her to Tsunami's room. Chrome greeted Tsunami's mother and the other family members. Chrome and Tsunami were the bedroom alone together and sat on the opposite ends of the table in silence. Both were a little shy and unsure how to start a conversation with each other.

"Um, Chrome, how are you these days. I hope the food I have been giving you guys are enough."

"Oh, it was. Thank you very much for them. Chikusa and Ken seem to enjoy them. The recipes you, Kyoko-san and Haru-san taught me they enjoyed too."

"I'm glad!" Said Tsunami. "If you want to learn more stuff you can get with one of us and we'll learn some new stuff together. You can come by here anytime."

"Thank you, boss is so kind to me."

Tsunami smiles. The girls became relaxed and Nana entered the room with some snacks and juice. Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta had followed Tsunami's mother and had taken a box of juice and a snack with them as Nana steered them out to give the girls more time to bond in private. They'd talked a little bit about their training. Tsunami told Chrome that Reborn was cruel and mean. Chrome gave Tsunami words of encouragement and went on to tell her that she had improved in her skills of illusions.

"I also...have created barrier that Mukuro-sama can't get through in my mind."

This news surprises Tsunami.

"A barrier that Mukuro can't get through. I thought you two were so close that he knows everything about you."

"Well, after a while of talking with you and the other girls I began feeling guilty that all our..." Chrome pauses searching for the word. "'Girl talk' is being heard by Mukuro-sama. Those things should be secrets between us girls right?"

Tsunami blinks and blushes. So, he heard those things they were talking about. Chrome shares her blush.

"Yeah, I-I thought as much. So I created a special spot in my mind where he can't get into thoughts. That barrier is up as we speak."

"Ah, t-that's good to know!" Tsunami smiles nervously.

"....Boss, do you like Mukuro-sama?"

Tsunami squeaks and her eyes widen.

"'Like'? As in like or like-like?"

Chrome frowns.

"Er...well...like as in...like in a loving kind of way..." Chrome starts to become shy again.

"...Y-you mean like as a boyfriend?"

Chrome nods. Tsunami stares at Chrome and Chrome fidgets under gaze. Why is this coming up? First I lose my first kiss with Ryohei, then Takeshi-kun touches me so intimately and gives me free food and now...Chrome asks me if I like Mukuro as a boyfriend!

"Why would I?" Asks Tsunami with some caution.

"Well, you see...I think Mukuro likes you, boss."

"Mukuro likes me too!"

"'Too'?" Chrome repeats.

Tsunami sighs and explains her day so far. Chrome gasps in shock when Tsunami told her about losing her first kiss to Ryohei and later in the day about Takeshi's strange behavior. Chrome now no longer feels guilty blocking Mukuro from this conversation.

"I see. The other guardians are falling in love with you too. I'm not surprise. I'm sad though for Mukuro-sama though. He likes you, I know he does. But he himself doesn't realize that or he trying to refuse to believe that he does. He's trying so hard not get close to you because he sees you as means to getting what he wants which is to destroy the mafia he hates so much. He had always hated the mafia for doing what they did to him when he was just a boy and now for having him imprison. He doesn't want to give up that hate....He doesn't want to give that up for something I believe is something better for him...which is loving you, boss."

Tsunami smiles lightly.

"That's Mukuro-san alright. He's so good at deceiving others...that he can even deceive himself. To answer your question, Chrome...I don't like the things Mukuro has done in the past..."

Chrome's face falls. Tsunami touches her hand that was wrapped around a box of juice.

"But I have forgiven him and I realize that he does indeed have a heart. He cares for Chikusa-san and Ken-san and they care for him because he gave himself up to be sent back to prison for them to escape. I see how much he cares in you. He has helped you gain another chance at life. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here as my friend. Those are the things I like about him. But he's still creepy!" Tsunami shudders.

Chrome smiles and laughs softly. "I understand, boss."

Once the juice and snacks were eaten up Tsunami introduced Chrome into a RPG game which they were later joined by Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta. Nana announced that it was getting late and needed to help get the children to bed. Chrome decided that it was time for her to go home before Chikusa and Ken came to find her and demand that she feeds them. Tsunami gave Chrome some sushi that was leftover, which was a lot. Before she left, Chrome turns to Tsunami and bows to her.

"Thank for dinner, boss. I am glad that you don't hate Mukuro-sama. If Mukuro-sama just learns to accept his feelings for you he would have chance to get you to learn to like him even more."

Tsunami blushes.

"Well, if he does figure it out, he's not alone and has some competition. I don't have any idea how to deal with that...it can't get any worse can it?"

"Oh, boss!" Chrome laughs lightly. "This is a good thing. You she be flattered that more than one boy likes you so much. That means they have seen the real you and like for that. At least their feelings for you is genuine."

Tsunami blushes more and puts a hand over her heart. Her heart was racing and she felt lighter at the thought of Ryohei's kiss, Takeshi's touch and Mukuro's hidden feelings. She had given Ryohei and Takeshi some thought and it made her a little happy that they felt that way about her. She had always thought there was nothing special about her at all, yet those boys like her.

"Still, I'm trying to prepare myself for the worst...things will probably get a little crazy when they find out about each other...I just hope things don't become complicated like...Gokudera-kun AND Hibari-san having a crush on me too! That would be too much!"

Chrome nods in understanding. The girls promise one another to have another talk again sometime soon and wished each other goodnight. Chrome released the barrier and instantly felt Mukuro's presence.

"Chrome, I don't like that barrier that you created!" He can hear his pout.

Chrome smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama. But I was having girl-talk with the boss."

"'Girl-talk'? As in clothes, cooking and all that nonsense? Chrome-dear, I wouldn't have bothered sorting through that. I would have left you to it if you just asked."

Chrome shook her head. "No, I can't, Mukuro-sama. Those thoughts of conversations would still be floating about. I can't have catching a snippet to our conversations it will be embracing for them to know that you know about things that suppose to kept between just girls." Chrome decides to be mischievous and Mukuro detects that thought with interest. "And it wasn't just about clothes and cooking tonight...we were talking about boys."

"...boys?"

Chrome feels Mukuro poking through her mind to get a clue about her simple-one word answer.

"No, Mukuro-sama, you can't look!"

"I demand to know what boys you were talking about. Are they after you, little Chrome?" He smiles.

Chrome doesn't reply, just smiles.

"Chrome."

No reply.

"Chrome, I'm speaking you."

Chrome smiles.

"Little Chrome," A poke here and a poke there. Chrome starts to giggle. "I don't like this barrier, Chrome. Honestly, it's like you don't need me anymore and it is I that needs you more. I don't like that. Stupid future."

Chrome giggles to herself all the way home as Mukuro frustrates himself trying to getting into the 'girl-talk' barrier.


	4. GBBSL 04: Confrontation & Confirmation

Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 4: Confrontation and Confirmation

May 27, 2010

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

Hayato was the first to arrive at her house. He looked a little tired. His eyes were a little dark underneath them. Tsunami asked him if he was okay and he gave her smile and was blushing as he told her that he was fine. Not too long after his arrival Takeshi arrived with a wave of his hand. He stood infront of them and smiles sweetly at Tsunami.

"Morning, Tsuna-chan! Did your family enjoy the sushi?"

Tsunami nods. "Y-yes, they did. It was the best sushi we've ever eaten."

"Really! That's great!"

Tsunami smiles shyly. Hayato clenches his fist.

"We've better get going!" He growls. "You're going to make us late with your chit-chat, baseball-idiot."

"Ah, sorry, Gokudera-kun. Let's go, Takeshi-kun!"

Hayato stiffens for a second. She called him by his given name! Hayato curses mentally a string of curses and insults at Takeshi. As they walked on their way to school Tsunami looked between Takeshi and Hayato. Actually, she was more concerned with Hayato. Hayato's face was strained with angry thoughts and were probably having to do with Takeshi. But, why so strongly? Tsunami looks at Takehi. Takeshi was smiling and when he felt Tsunami's gaze he looks at her. Tsunami blushes. Takeshi chuckles lightly and lightly bumps her. Tsunami gasps and stumbles slightly. She become flustred and begins to straighten herself. She hears Hayato growl.

"Don't do that! You'll make the Princess fall over!"

"Aww, don't worry, I would of caught her. But, just in case..."

Takeshi wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close.

"There, now you can't fall over..."

"Takeshi..." Tsunami starts.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Hayato grabs Takeshi's arm that was wrapped around her arm and throws it off. Takeshi's eyes widen when Hayato snarls into his face as his fist grips the shirt of his uniform. Hayato's other fist was shaking at his side.

"Stop!"

Tsunami grabs Hayato's arm. Hayato looks down and his heart sinks into his stomach. Tsunami's big, brown eyes look up at him pleadingly.

"Gokudera-kun, why are you so angry today?"

"I...I...I'm sorry, Princess." He releases Takeshi's shirt.

Takeshi straightens his shirt out and laughs.

"Boy, that was intense!" Takeshi shakes it off.

Hayato throws another dirty look at him. He realizes that Tsunami still held his arm. He blushes.

"It's okay, Princess. Y-you can let go now." Hayato said. 'Even though I don't want you too...'

Tsunami blushes and slowly releases his arm. She continues to look up at him. Something was bothering Hayato. She never seen him at that level of anger with Takeshi. She sighs up at Takeshi. Thank goodness, Takeshi was so patient and good-natured.

Everyone had arrived in the classroom and were chatting their final mintues up before the bell. Ryohei had walked Kyoko to her class and was talking to her and her friends. Kyoko's friend and fellow classmates thought it was strange for Ryohei to be here. Class was going to start soon.

"Big brother, are you waiting for something?"

Ryohei smiles softly at Kyoko. Kyoko had noticed that Ryohei was acting stranger than usual over the weekend. He was more energetic and was very happy. In fact, he ran around their end of the neighborhood several hundred times!

"Actually, I'm waiting to see someone."

After that statement Tsunami entered with Takeshi and Hayato. A few girls schooled their faces full of envy at the arrival of Tsunami with two of the most good-looking boys of their class. Tsunami, Hayato and Takeshi were surprised to Ryohei.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Lawn-head!" Shouts Hayato.

"Not that were not happy to see you, sempai! But this is rare." Said Takeshi.

Tsunami blushes when Ryohei rests his gaze on her. She looks down at the floor.

"Heh, I just wanted to give, Tsunami-chan an extreme good morning."

"G-g-good morning, Ryohei-kun..."

Hayato's eyes widen. 'No, not him...not him too!'

"Good morning, Tsunami-chan." Ryohei touches her cheek and leans forward...

"STOP!"

Hayato pushes Ryohei away from Tsunami and stood between Ryohei and Tsunami trembling in rage. Ryohei was pushed into another student's desk. Ryohei stands up and glares at Hayato.

"What's your problem, Octopus-head!"

"Stay away from the princess! It's bad enough that you stole the princess' kiss! Her first kiss, you jerk!"

The room was quiet. Tsunami's face turns a glow and she drops her bag. Kyoko had her hands covering her mouth.

"Tsunami-chan...is that true? You and my brother...kissed?"

Tsunami squeaks. "I...I...I..."

Ryohei blinks and scratches the back of his neck. "Oh, you...found out, huh?" He grins sheepishly.

"Damn straight, I did!"

Tsunami groans, Bianchi, Hayato's big sister.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Octopus-head, the kiss was an accident! We had bumped into each other. But, you know what! I'm extremely glad it happened! I don't have any regrets! For before that happened I realized that I was extremely in love with her!"

"You like Tsunami-chan too, sempai?"

Ryohei and Hayato's eyes widen and they turn to Takeshi. Takeshi laughs and rubs the back of his head.

"What a coincidence! I think I'm falling in love with Tsunami-chan, too, haha!"

Ryohei and Hayato gap at Takeshi. "WHAT!"

Takeshi-fan girls moan in dispair. One or two of them started crying and their friends comforted them. Takeshi blinks at them surprised by their reaction. Tsunami stares at Takeshi in shock as well. She felt her knees becoming weak. Hayato shook his head.

"Nononononono! You can't! You can't! Neither of you can't be in love with the princess!" Hayato yells gripping his hair.

"And why not!"

"Because...I LOVE HER! I LOVED HER FIRST! Dammit!"

Hayato-fan girls scream in anguish! They and the Takeshi-fan girls began yelling that Tsunami wasn't good enough for either of them. But the boys ignored them. Tsunami feels the classroom begin to spin. Suddenly, the sliding door slams open and in walks...Kyouya. He glares at the class.

"Why is it so noisy in here!"

No one answers.

"I guess this means were rivals!" Takeshi continues.

"Agreed! I won't lose to you or Lawn-head!"

"I have no intention of losing either!" Ryohei thumbs his nose with a smirk.

Kyouya glares at the three who had totally ignored his presence. Takeshi turns to Kyouya and laughs.

"Good morning, Hibari-san! Sorry, we're just having a little fight over Tsunami-chan?"

"Sawada Tsunami? Why?"

"We love with her!" Takeshi announces cheerfully. Girls flinch at the statement.

"Love? What is this love you speak?"

Takeshi goes to explain but was drowned out by Hayato and Ryohei yelling at each other and getting into each other face. Takeshi doesn't explain any further as he tries to get inbetween the two, but his precense only made matters worse. Kyouya grows annoyed and in a blink of an eye strikes Ryohei, Hayato and Takeshi down.

"So noisy."

THUMP!

Kyouya turns and sees Tsunami on the ground. She had fainted. Kyoko rushes to her friend's side. Hana stood over them and crosses her arms smirking.

"Well, that's the best drama we've seen all year!"

"Hana!" Kyoko scolds.

Kyouya stares at Tsunami on the ground. He felt a strange urge. A urge...something instinctive inside his body that was pushing him towards Tsunami again. What is this thing!

"Get away from her."

Kyoko and Hana looked at the perfect and stood away. Everyone watches as Kyouya bent on one knee, scooped up Tsunami and stood. The bell rings. He turns to the class and narrows his eyes.

"Get to your seats...or I'll bite you to death."

The students scramble to their seats, while others helped to get Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei to the nurse's office to recover. Kyoko smiles at Kyouya and bows to him.

"Please take care of Tsunami-chan, sempai."

Kyouya walks out of the class taking Tsunami away.

The long blade of grass drooped out of Tetsuya Kusakabe's mouth when he walked into the committee room office. He came to give a report of the hall clearing for the morning. He saw his leader sitting in a chair, arms crossed and a leg cross over his other leg. His jacket hung on the back of the chair. Kyouya was staring at a sleeping Tsunami on the couch.

"...Morning, president. The halls are all clear."

"..." Kyouya nods.

"..." Tetsuya turns and makes to walk out the door.

"Come back, Kusakabe."

Tetsuya did as he was told, closed the door and stood behind Kyouya perfectly straight and at attention for his next order.

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

"Explain why I am drawn to this female, Kusakabe."

"..." Kusakabe's eyes widen. "Could you elaborate, Hibari-san?"

Kyouya looks at Tetsuya, narrowing his eyes. He sighs. "Very well..."

As Kyouya took a breath to speak, Tetsuya quickly looked over the situation and the question making connections between Tsunami and the Disciplinary president. Lately, he had notice that was some involvement between the perfect and the student Sawada Tsunami. A couple of days ago a earthquake hit and strange images flashed into his head about Kyouya's involvement with the mafia. Kusakabe informed Kyouya of his knowledge and gave his word that he would continue to follow Hibari. He noticed as well that Kyouya had seemed a little bit nicer to the Sawada girl. He no longer punished her (as much as he did). He only spoke to her and told her not to do it again. Sawada herself treated Kyouya a little different. She still was a little nervous around him and did well to behave but she would greet him if she saw him and he would in return give her a nod.

"I have realized recently that there is a pull drawing me to be close to Sawada Tsunami. As you know I dislike crowding. For me to have the need to be close to another is confusing to me."

Tetsuya nods.

"Sawada Tsunami is a curious creature. At first she was an herbviore like everyone else...was the weakest one of all. Lately, since that baby arrived, she has become stronger and continues to grow. Perhaps...in time she may become stronger than me. That thought doesn't annoy me. It excites me for some reason. Not in a way of wanting to fight her. Even though that would be quite a pleasure. Tsunami still holds fear and respect for me. As she should since she's female."

'...a little sexist are we?' Tetsuya thought to himself.

Kyouya glares at Tetsuya and for a moment thought Kyouya read his mind.

"I in turn respect her. She is strong but still weak. So I am drawn to protect her until she is stronger. Shall I continue, Kusakabe?"

"No sir, I think...I think I can answer your question now." Tetsuya takes a deep breath.

Kyouya awaits his answer.

"Kyouya-san, I believe that you are in love with Sawada-san."

"In love?...that herbivore, Yamamoto Takeshi mention that he and the other two herbivores were in love with her as well."

Tetsuya's eyes widen. "Really, than they are your rivals for her love."

"Rivals, eh." Kyouya excitement builds. "So, it is a challenge to gain love from someone."

"So it seems. They see the same qualities you do. Sawada-san is strong and brave when she needs to be. She is also attractive."

"Yes, she is pleasing to the eye...not like the rest of those females...Sawada is a natural beauty."

"Hibari-san, it could be that you have instinctively known that Sawada-san would make a suitable...er...mate for you."

Kyouya eyes widen. "Ah. A mate." Kyouya smirks and rests a elbow on the arm of his chair he was sitting in and rests his cheek on his fists looking at Sawada. "Yes, I will make her mine."

"It will be a challenge to convince her to be with you." Tetsuya continues. "Sawada-san is still wary and nervous of you. You must show her that you can be good mate to her. You could be more affectionate to her."

Kyouya blinks. "Affectionate?"

Tetsuya takes a deep breath. "Yes, gentle touches. Petting her head. Hugging. Touching her cheek, hand or shoulder. Instincts will tell you what do do. Uh, perhaps some gifts showing you can provide for her."

Kyouya nods and makes mental notes."That will be all, Kusakabe."

Tetsuya turns to leave the room. At the door he pauses.

"Kyoya-san?"

"Yes."

"Good luck and I am happy for you." He bows.

Kyouya stares at Tetsuya and smiles. "You're dismiss."

Tetsuya smiles back and closes the door behind him. When Tetsuya was gone Kyouya stood from the chair and walks up to Tsunami and sits down beside her. Kyouya reaches a hand out and touches the top of her head and pets her. Her hair was softer than her slightly spikey head looked. He runs his fingers down to her hair and brings a strand of hair to nose and smells it. He sighs and slides the hair from his hand and fingers. A finger traces down from her ear to her cheek and then to her chin. The finger presses over her lips and slides it over her lower lip to the corner and up to the other corner on the upper lip. Her lips were softer than her hair. He looks at her chest, turns his head and presses an ear over her heart. He closes his eyes and listens to her heartbeat. He hums to its gentle rhythm and lifts his head. Kyouya looks back at her face, touches her cheek and turns her head to the side. He sniffs her neck and snuffles up to her ear and purrs. She was surprisingingly delightful to his senses. He was beginning to understand why some of the students do those acts of public displays of affection to one another. What exciting behavior!

But he still was going to punish them for it...

There was one thing, one sense that he had yet to use. Kyouya had touched her, smelled her, listened to her and taken in a closer inspection with his sight. He had found that she had a beauty mark behind one of her ears. For some reason, he found that little feature...attractive. Now, he needed to taste her. He leans in close and lightly licks her cheek. He hummed when he brought his tongue into his mouth and savored the taste. He licks her cheek again.

"Sawada Tsunami." He whispers.

Tsunami's face squenches up and she whimpers. She slowly opens her eyes and stares at him. She realizes that Kyouya was very close in her personal space. She gasps and scrambles away from him.

"HIiiiee, Hibari-san!" Tsunami cries out. She looks around. "Why...how did end up in the comittee room?" She blinks and touches her face. "Why's my cheek wet?"

"Sawada Tsunami."

"Y-yes, Hibari-san."

He frowns at her and she flinches.

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"You are to call me Kyouya."

"Kyouya?"

Hibari fights down the shiver that nearly crawled up his back. It was pleasant to hear his name from her mouth.

"Yes. Sawada Tsunami...you are to be my mate."

"...your...mate?...what do you mean?"

"You and I will be mates. Lovers."

"Ah!" Tsunami flushes. '...'

"Hiba...Kyouya...Hibari...Kyouya...Kyouya...Igottago!" Tsunami jumped off the couch and ran out of the office.

Tsunami didn't stopped running. She ran through the hallways and off campus. She didn't even remove her school shoes. She just needed to get away! Away from the school, away from Kyoya, away from her guardians that claimed that they all loved her! Why her! Why them! They could do better than her! She didn't deserve them! She was no good! No good! She sobs and runs. Her tears blur her vision and she had to slow down to a walk as she cried. Why couldn't they see that she didn't deserve their attention. She wasn't pretty or confident like Kyoko and the other girls. She walks through the city unaware of her surroundings. As she was walking she was walking towards Chrome. Chrome saw Tsunami and realized that her boss was upset. Mukuro saw her through Chrome's eyes.

"Chrome, let me talk to little Sawada Tsunami, hmm?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

Tsunami had her eyes on her feet and she bumps into someone. She mumbles an apology not looking up for the person to see her face. A gloved hand gripped her shoulder and the other lifts her chin up. Tsunami's face is pulled up to look into Mukuro's mismatched eyes.

"Mukuro-san..."

"Oya? Why is little Sawada-chan crying, mm?"

"What do you all see in me?"

"Hmm?"

"How can you love me?"

Mukuro barks out a laugh. "Do you believe me to be one of your lovesick puppies?"

"Hibari...Kyouya-san is one..."

Mukuro arches a brow. "Ohhh? Even that vicious little bird! Hah, what does he see in you?"

"...What do you see in me?"

"Nothing, but a tool."

"...such a liar...you're such a good liar that you can lie to yourself."

Murkuo glares at her. "I am not lying. I don't love you. I hate you, the mafia and the Vongola!" He pinches her chin.

"Such a liar...just admit you love me and make my life more complicated like the others have...here why don't I help you..."

Tsunami grabs Mukuro's shirt, stands on her toes and presses her lips against his. Mukuro's eyes widen.

'What?'

Mukuro grabs her shoulders and pulls her away. He stares at her. She stares at him blankly.

"Well?" Tsunami smiles tiredly.

Mukuro darts his head down.

Tsunami and Mukuro kiss in the middle of the sidewalk.

Thunder rumbles above and it begins to rain down on them.

Neither took notice.


	5. GBBSL 05: Girl Talk, Boy Talk

Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 5: Girl Talk, Boy Talk

June 18, 2010

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Tsunami bunches an old worn-out blanket around her shoulders. Her hair and clothes were soaking wet from being out in the rain. She sneezes and sniffs. Chrome sits next to her with another blanket. She looks at her when Tsunami had sneezed.

"Bless you, boss."

"Thanks."

After the kiss in the rain. Mukuro left Tsunami leaving Chrome to take care of her. Chrome took her to their hideout at the old amusement park. Tsunami blushes to herself. She couldn't believe that she kissed Mukuro! She wasn't thinking! She was so confused and startled about the day's events that...it just happened. Tsunami moans to herself. Five of her guardians have feelings for her. For No-Good Tsunami. How could they love a girl like her? Chrome senses Tsunami's inner turmoil.

"Boss...?"

"Get a hold of yourself, No-Good Tsunami!"

Tsunami was kicked onto the top of her head. She cries out and holds her head in pain.

"Ow!"

Reborn lands before her and looks up at her.

"You skipped school today. That means an extra two hours of studying."

Tsunami pouts.

"How can I concentrate in school when I so many confessions were thrown at me...and by my best friends too!"

"Speaking of the guardians. Do you realize how worried they are right now?"

Tsunami's eyes widen.

"Since you left the school they have been searching for you all over the place. I'm surprised that not even Hibari hasn't come to check out this place." Said Reborn.

Tsunami begins to feel guilty and she shrinks inside her blanket.

"I'm sorry. But...I can't face them right now. I don't know what to do or say to them. But...what on earth do they see in me...I can wrap my head around that! How can they love 'No-Good' Tsunami?"

Chrome leans against Tsunami in comfort. "Boss..." She murmurs.

Reborn stares at Tsunami and sighs.

"Idiot! What's there not to love about you?"

Tsunami stares at Reborn in shock with her mouth hanging open. Reborn pulls his fedora down his face.

"Those guardians of yours fell in love with a girl. An girl who cares of the well-being of others than her own self. She doesn't give a thought about their pasts and accepts them for who they are. Yamamoto is a popular student, a sports star. Yet, he tried to commit suicide out of depression. You reached out to him and saved him. Yamamoto owes you his life and sees you has first true friend not taken with his popularity. You gave Gokudera the family he had always wanted. A place where he can belong and feel needed and wanted. Ryohei gives his all for you. His strength increases for you. Hibari, believe it or not, is learning to be human and finds new challenges in being in the family. At last, Mukuro. You know of his dark past sins and the secret behind those sins. You forgave him and have kept him in the family. You are a light of hope for the future to Mukuro. That is why they love you. And I..."

Tsunami's eyes widen and her face reddens...

"R-Reborn...?"

In a flash, Leon transforms into a gun and Reborn fires at her. Tsunami screams and ducks under fire taking Chrome down with her. Reborn stops firing and Leon returns to his natural form.

"I still think you're 'No Good', because you have made your guardians fall in love you! This will cause a disruption in the unity of the guardians. A boss in a relationship of a subordinate is a sticky business! Which is more work for me!"

"REBORN!" Cries Tsunami.

"Hmph, go home, Tsunami."

"I can't."

"Hm?"

"I can't go home! They would be waiting there for me and I can't deal with them right now. I need more time to think and prepare myself."

"Boss, why don't you go over to the other girls' house. Kyoko-san or Haru-san's?"

"I can't go to Kyoko's...Ryohei's there!"

Reborn sighs impatiently and cocks his gun. Tsunami squeaks.

"ButHaru'splaceisfineI'llgotoherplaceChromewhydon'tyoucomewithmebyeReborn!"

"But, Boss! You're still wet...I can't let you catch a cold...

Reborn watches the girls leave and smirks.

* * *

"HAHI! ALL the boys confessed to you!"

Tsunami, Chrome, Kyoko and Haru were in Haru's bedroom eating pints of their favorite ice cream. Haru had loaned both Tsunami and Chrome her pajamas as their wet clothes were being washed. Each girl sat at each side of the table. Haru had slammed her hands on the table and was leaning forward staring at Tsunami, flushed and starry-eyed. Tsunami nods her head and spoons a large scoop of vanilla ice cream into her mouth and whines.

"...How romantic!" Squeals Haru. "Five boys fighting for one girl! Haru wishes Haru was there! How did this all happen?" Haru asked abruptly.

Tsunami was startled by the sudden change of tone. "Well...I think it all started when...Oni-chan kissed me..."

"Hahi, Sasegawa-san kissed you!"

"It was an accident though! We bumped into each other and he fell on me..."

"Haaaaa," Haru claps her hands together. "The classic run-in kiss!"

Tsunami deadpans. There's a name for something like that?

"Something more had to happen after that, Tsu-chan! What happened next?" Asked Kyoko blushing lightly.

"I got scared and ran away. After awhile, Oni-chan came running after me. He caught me and said that he loved me."

"So that explains his wild energy spike over the weekend..." Kyoko wonders.

"Sorry, for the trouble." Tsunami mumbles. "I guess, Bianchi decided to throw oil onto the flames and told Gokudera what happened that day. She was there when it happened."

Tsunami thinks to herself, 'But, if she had told him that day...I would of thought that Gokudera would of came running to my house, probably screaming and crying and begging me to tell him the truth of what happened...' Tsunami sighs closing her eyes. 'She probably forgot to wear her mask when she went to visit him...'

"Okay, okay what happened next at school today!" Haru urges the story forward.

Tsunami blushes.

"Well, on the way to school. Gokudera was mad about the kiss. I didn't know why he was more angry then usual that morning. Yamamoto was acting strange too. He was more...touchy than usual and he made my heart be so fast..." Tsunami touches her heart.

Haru wiggles in her seat. Kyoko and Chrome blush.

"When we got to class, Oni-chan was waiting for me there. That's when Gokudera lost it and shouted out loud to the whole class that...he loved me. Then Oni-chan and even Yamamoto said it. I was shocked. I blacked out. Next thing I knew I woke up in the committee room with Hibari-san hovering over me.

"Hahi, the scary-boy Hibari-san was on top of you!"

"NO! I mean...he wasn't on me...he was just close to me and I was lying down and he was..." Tsunami's face burns out.

Kyoko and Haru smile and giggle at Tsunami's embarrassment. Chrome pats Tsunami's head. Haru comes up with a sudden idea and rushes away from the table. She rummages around and brings over a large sheet of paper and a marker.

"Okay, Tsu-chan's has a romance dilemma. There are five boys that want to be her boyfriend. We're going to help her find out which one is the best one for her!"

"But...but..." Tsunami starts.

Haru starts writing a name at the top left corner, 'Sasegawa, Ryohei'. The girls blinks and look at Haru expectantly.

"Okay, we are going to start with Kyoko-chan's big brother because he's the oldest!"

Haru turns to Tsunami. "What do you like about Sasegawa-san?"

Kyoko looks at Tsunami expectantly. Tsunami goes into thought.

"Oni-chan...Ryohei...Ryohei is a strong person. He's never afraid to excel...well in physical activities. He can get a little too excitable but he wouldn't be Ryohei if he wasn't. But, all in all he is a good person. He's good to Kyoko-chan. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"Oni-chan would be good for Tsunami. I believe he wouldn't do anything to hurt you either. He wants to make you happy so much. He does things that I didn't know about until that big incident a few weeks ago. Even though I didn't like it...he still fought."

Tsunami bows her head and Kyoko smiles touching her arm. "But he had a good reason to fight, he was fighting for you, Tsunami-chan."

Tsunami looks at Kyoko. Kyoko giggles and sighs.

"I guess it was bound to happen. Someday a nice, pretty girl will take my big brother away and will the most important girl in his life besides me.

"Hiiii, Kyoko-chan, I'm not trying to steal him away!" Tsunami's flails her arms about.

"I know, I know!" Kyoko giggles.

Haru was nodding her head and had written down what Tsunami said about Ryohei. Haru rereads her notes and hums to herself.

"Ryohei is a nice choice. He is good to his sister so that will mean he would be good to Tsunami-chan as a boyfriend. Ryohei-san isn't that bad in the looks department. He's very manly and has nice muscles..."

Kyoko blinks at Haru and Tsunami squeaks turning red. Chrome slowly raises a hand.

"Um, so have big muscles makes a good boyfriend?"

"They are nice to have in boyfriend." Said Haru. "But, it isn't the most important thing. It just shows that Ryohei-san is a strong, healthy boy...so he should have great stamina."

"Stamina?" The girls question, all three tilting their head.

"You know 'that'!" Haru blushes lightly.

The girls didn't, shaking their heads. Haru flushes more. "Y-you should know...you know..."

Haru leans forward.

"Having...sex!" She whispers.

"...HIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Tsunami screams covering her face.

Chrome blushes and pokes her fingers together. "oh!"

Kyoko laughs covering her ears. "You said it! Oh, no! I won't be able to look at my brother anymore!"

Haru giggles blushing.

"Ok, next is Yamamoto-saaaan~!" She sings.

"No more sex!" Tsunami yells, before slapping her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

"Eventually you have to make that big step into womanhood, Tsu-chan!" Haru huffs. "Takeshi would be good in bed too! He such a natural at almost everything he does. Plus, he's so tall...so he's probably real huge..."

"Takeshi is a very nice person!" Tsunami screams over Haru, her face red as a cherry. "He's very nice! Has nice eyes!..." Tsunami thinks more about Takeshi and her voice becomes softer. "He has a gentle laugh that makes you at ease and in a troubling situation makes it feel as though everything will be all right. He's very, very patient. Especially with Hayato-kun." Tsunami smiles softly.

Haru writes down what was said of Takeshi.

"Now that you mentioned Gokudera...Haru has to honest. Gokudera-san's a horrible person!"

"W-what!" Asks Tsunami.

"Are you sure, Haru-san?" Asks Chrome a little confused herself. "Is it because he's a little scary?"

"Hmph, Gokudera-san isn't that scary. He's...stalker-scary...but you can handle it!"

"Stalker?" Tsunami blinks, tilting her head.

"Gokudera-san's is too possessive of you. He gets mad when either boy or a innocent girl like Haru gets too close to you! Which really makes Haru mad!"

Tsunami smiles nervously. "Hayato-kun, is a little...well...clingy. Some of Hayato-kun's actions aren't well thought out and he really lets his emotions drive him, which usually leads to trouble for himself, me and for others. Hayato is the first friend to befriend ever since this all started. Hayato tries so hard to please me and make me happy, very hard. I can't say anything really, especially when he looks at me with those green eyes of his. They get so big and shiny. Like a little puppy." Tsunami giggles. "Sometimes I expect puppy ears and a tail to pop out and start wagging! And then, when realizes what he did wrong he looks like a kicked-puppy and promises to hurt himself or worse! Sometimes that side of him scares me...but all in all it's...sweet."

Haru puffs out her cheeks.

"Well...when you put it that way. He does care for you...and it is cute when he looks like puppy. Both happy and sad." Haru writes.

Kyoko giggles. "Maybe you can call him 'Haya-puppy'!"

Tsunami giggles at that. Even Haru laughs while Chrome smiles.

"Next is..." Haru writes, 'Hibari Kyouya'.

"Er...well. Haru finds Hibari-san, very scary. He dark, moody and violent!"

"Hibari-sempai can be a little intimidating but there's some good points to him, like today when he carried Tsunami-chan out to take care of her after she fainted."

"Hibari-san was the one who carried me!"

"Yes." Kyoko nods.

"Oh. I better thank him when I see him." Tsunami sighs. "Hibari-san has does have good points...when you think about it really hard..." Tsunami thinks really hard. "...He has a since of duty, especially when it comes to the school and his job. He likes little animals like Hibird and some kids. Like I-pin."

"You're so amazing!" Haru squeals. "That you can find such good things about Hibari-san!"

"Hibari-san is very handsome too."

"Yes, he's so elegant even when he's fighting. Haru never seen him get dirty not once from fighting! He well-spoken too. He reminds Haru of a man back in the old days of Japan. A proper Japanese."

Tsunami blushes. "A true Japanese man, true in duty, honor and order but has a respect for his surroundings and nature, despite his thirst for violence and brutality..."

The girls stare at Tsunami in awe. Tsunami senses their stares and blushes and gulps out several scoops of her melting ice cream.

"That was so poetic, boss." Chrome whispers.

"Heehehe, when she puts it that way...Hibari does like her. So he will for sure protect Tsu-chan!"

Chrome watches Haru finish writing. She turns to Tsunami and smiles. "At last, is Mukuro-sama's turn. Tsunami and I already talked about how she feels about him."

"Haru thinks Mukuro-san is even scarier than Hibari-san. But, that's because Haru no very little about him. Maybe that's what can be appealing about him..."

"Mukuro is no mystery at all." Said Tsunami. "After talking with Chrome a bit. I think I understand Mukuro a little bit. He tries to hide himself from me, but I think I know a lot about him and I accept that of him. Even his dark past. I have forgave him of his past and look forward to him to continue being a part of my family. It does much to my nerves when he is around me. He gets so close in my personal space, I almost forget to breath. When he touches me..."

The girls' eyes widen and they held their breath...

"My skin gets goosebumps and I become light-headed...it's like he's putting me under a spell. When it becomes too much...I find that I need to get away before..."

"Before what!" The girls ask, even Chrome, loudly.

Tsunami becomes startled and she blushes violently. "Before...before..." Tsunami thought. Before what indeed? Tsunami felt a pull a sense of longing at those times. With Mukuro being so close...so close. Tsunami frowns...what about the others! She feels such a pull when she is with them too!

Hayato, her first true friend. Tsunami has seen that want and need to please her. Looking at it now, to see such desperateness of Tsunami to see his affection for her nearly breaks her heart. It made her happy sometimes how hard he worked to put a smile on her face and in return it made her happy to see him happy at a job well done.

Takeshi, it was small, but there was so much promise of joy and warmth when he touched her...brought her close to him. Takeshi's warm voice and bright eyes made her so happy.

Ryohei, she had thought of him as a big brother. Now he wanted to be something more and something closer. She had seen another side of him that day they had kissed. His resolute was firm of his love for her. His love to her was left no doubt that he was indeed in love with her.

If someone told Tsunami that Hibari Kyouya would fall in love. Tsunami would of looked at them as if they were insane. But Kyouya told her himself that he indeed was falling in love with...as strange as declaring one as someone's mate is...if that wasn't a proposal of an union between a male and female than Tsunami hadn't a clue of what else that boy could of meant! Seeing how Kyouya could be human made her curious in seeing what else could he be capable of in wanting her.

Mukuro. Mukuro hated anything and anyone that was a part of the mafia. The same mafia, the Vongola the head of all the mafia in the world that allowed Mukuro to go what he went through. He vowed to destroy by any means. Especially, taking control of her body! But, that plan seems to be fading from the thoughts of Mukuro's mine. At least, there was a slight change of his plan, as Reborn explained it. Mukuro sees her as a different entity the mafia. Someone that was a part of yet wasn't. Tsunami had resigned her fate to be the next boss after seeing what the future could probably hold wish to make changes. Mukuro had his hopes in her and had grown attached to her.

Tsunami thinks of each boy's feelings...how can she possibly choose? Break the hearts of many for one. They all deserve to be loved. Needed to be love...she was their sky. The sky would be nothing but a empty void without the sun, the clouds, the rain, storm and the mist.

Tsunami rests her ice cream on the table and rests her fists on Haru's pajama bottoms that she wore. She tightens the grip of the pants and they crumple. The girls watch her and sensing her distress quickly go to her side asking what was wrong and became more worried when tears fell onto Tsunami's hands and lap.

Reborn was in disguise as one of Haru's stuff animals. He quietly removes the disguise and swiftly jumps onto the window sill. He turns to look over Tsunami once more. His stare is felt by Chrome and she looks up at him. Reborn points to the outside and jumps out the window. Chrome gives Tsunami a hug and tells her not to worry. She apologizes and tells her that she has to leave for the night before Ken and Chikusa got worried. Tsunami wipes her tears and thanks her for her help. Chrome blushes at the praise and tells them goodbye. Chrome is escorted out by Kyoko and they tell one another goodnight. Chrome is met by Reborn outside the gate.

"Come with me to Takesushi. I need Mukuro to meet with the other guardians. We must talk about this. The future of the Vongola is now at stake because of teenage-love-love drama."

Chrome nods in understanding.

* * *

Inside Takesushi, it is fairly late in the night and was near closing time. All of the guardians, except for Lambo, were in the restaurant eating area. Hayato was glaring at everyone while worrying over his beloved Tsunami. He hoped that his confession didn't embarrass or upset her. Takeshi was keeping himself busy by preparing to close up shop and sweeping. He was thinking about Tsunami too, hoping that she was okay. Ryohei couldn't sit still. He had arrived an hour or two ago searching high and low, and even in the most strangest of places for Tsunami. Kyouya sat in a far corner of the restaurant. His arms behind his head and his feet on top of the table. Takeshi had asked Kyouya to take his feet off the table but Kyouya's reply was a glare and threat to bite him to death. Takeshi just laughed and said that he would wipe off the table later. Kyouya had searched the school for Tsunami. When it was clear that she had ran off campus, Kyouya sent his committee squad to search for her. He called off the search when the baby, Reborn, had told him that Tsunami was safe and to wait for him at Takeshi's family restaurant.

The doors opens and Reborn enters...being followed by Mukuro who smirks at them. Kyouya becomes alert and glares at him.

"Why's that herbivore here?"

"Oh, Welcome Mukuro! This is probably your first time here, haha!"

"Idiot, don't greet that man here!" Hayato pulls out some dynamite.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera...don't blow those fireworks inside! You'll give my dad a heart attack!"

"It's that extremely weird-eye guy!" Points Ryohei.

"Kufufu, how rude to point that out. Reborn has asked me to come here, little skylark."

"I'll bite you to death." Said Kyouya and revealing his tonfa.

Mukuro chuckles and readies his trident. Takeshi's smile becomes strained and the broom in his hand feels his grip on it painfully.

"Please, guys...not here!" He asks politely.

"Enough, settle down! Don't you realize that your actions today has put the Vongola at stake!"

The five guardians turn to Reborn and stare at him. They glare at one another and settled down taking seats in different areas. Reborn hops onto one of the tables.

"Each of you has fallen for the boss of the Vongola, that No-Good Tsunami." Reborn sighs. "I expected this to happen sooner or later. I'll admit I was surprised that everyone but that stupid cow has fell in love with her. One of you was painfully obvious." Reborn looks at Hayato who blushes and finds something interesting in his bangs. "Some took awhile...and others were unexpected. Because of your love for Tsunami this complicates the unity of the Vongola Guardians. You can't perform your duties as Tsunami's guardians when you are against each other in her gaining her affection. So, we must settled this here as soon as possible. There is a possibility that only one of you can be Tsunami's lover. This isn't a competition over a ordinary girl. She's the tenth Vongola, the next boss of the Vongola. The man to be with Tsunami should be worthy, strong boss." Reborn smirks a little. "The Ninth even played with the idea of somehow getting his son Xanxus to marry Tsunami when she becomes of age!"

The five guardians' faces darken at the idea.

"So, I believe that we have understanding? The man to be Tsunami must be strong, nearly equal to Tsunami and of course, for Tsunami's sake, must stand by her side through thick and thin and all that romantic nonsense."

"As her right-hand, I am more than qualified to be with Tsunami!" Said Hayato standing from his seat.

"Kufufufu, using your title and position to be her lover is all you have to justify yourself, Storm guardian?"

"T-that's not what I meant!"

"You're not any more qualified than the rest the herbivores. I can back up my claim to be with Sawada, Tsunami with my words and actions."

"I'll be more than happy to set you back in your place AGAIN, Hibari. I want the little Vongola for me." Mukuro smirks. "I still desire her body, just not in the way that I have previously planned."

Hibari stands up as does Hayato with their weapons at ready. Mukuro just chuckles and makes no move to defend himself. Ryohei watches the exchange.

"The competition is extremely fierce! This is getting me pumped to the EXTREME!"

"Hey, guys! Let's not fight. Fighting each other this way will get us no where...but the hospital, haha. I would love more than anything to be with Tsunami. But, I also hope that we can still be friends after all this is said and done. And even if..." Takeshi's smiles sadly. "Even if Tsunami doesn't pick me, I will accept her decision no matter what!"

Ryohei stares at Takeshi. He sobs and puts his face behind his arm. "How EXTREMLEY moving! You're a great pal, Yamamoto!"

Reborn pulls down his fedora and smirks beneath the shade of the brim. Leon climbs off his hat into his hand.

"So, you all think you're worthy? Well..."

Leon transforms into a tape recorder and the boys' watch in interest and curiosity of what was going to happen next.

"Let's hear what Tsunami thinks about each of you, hm?"

The guardians' eyes widen and Reborn plays Leon the tape recorder. They hear next the sounds of girls giggling and shuffling about. They realize the voices were Haru, Kyoko, Chrome and Tsunami. They hear Haru scream, making Hayato flinch in annoyance about five boys being in love with Tsunami. Tsunami retells the story the day Ryohei stole her kiss...

"That's what happen! You knocked her over!" Shouts Hayato.

"I told you it was an accident, octopus-head!"

"Pfh, that kiss shouldn't count!"

"It does too count!"

"Shh, she said your name, Gokudera." Said Takeshi.

Tetsunami was confused why Hayato was angrier this morning. She mentioned how Takeshi touched her and it made her heart beat fast. Hayato glares Takeshi and Takeshi blushes softly that he had an effect on Tsunami like that. The story escalates to Kyouya's interference. Their mouths dropped when Tsunami said she woke up with Hibari over her!

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO THE TENTH!" Roars Hayato, red-faced.

"EXTREME! You were trying to do extreme naughty stuff!"

"Lower your voice, you herbivores. What I do with Tsunami is none of your concern."

"C'mon, guys settle down! There's more and I don't want my dad coming down and kicking everyone out!"

Reborn fast forwards the tape a little bit. The tape starts playing again and Haru announces, with the sound of paper ruffling in the background that the girls were going to help Tsunami choose the best boy for her. The air thickens in nervous tension...

The first to be decided was Sasegawa Ryohei. Ryohei grips his knees in nervous.

_"Oni-chan...Ryohei...Ryohei is a strong person. He's never afraid to excel...well in physical activities. He can get a little too excitable but he wouldn't be Ryohei if he wasn't. But, all in all he is a good person. He is good to Kyoko-chan. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me."_

_"Oni-chan would be good for Tsunami. I believe he wouldn't do anything to hurt you either. He wants to make you happy so much. He does things that I didn't know about until that big incident a few weeks ago. Even though I didn't like it...he still fought."_

Ryohei feels a little ashamed.

_Pause._

_"But he had a good reason to fight, he was fighting for you, Tsunami-chan. I guess it was bound to happen. Someday a nice, pretty girl will take my big brother away and will the most important girl in his life besides me._

_"Hiiii, Kyoko-chan, I'm not trying to steal him away!" _

_"I know, I know!"_

Ryohei whimpers and his eyes become watery.

"KYOKOOOO!" He sobs. "Your big brother is extremely lucky to have a sister like you! You're still the extremely best girl in my life! I'm extremely happy that you approve of Tsunami!" Ryohei weeps into his arm.

Takeshi smiles at Ryohei. Hayato pouts that Tsunami approved of Ryohei.

_"Ryohei is a nice choice. He is good to his sister so that will mean he would be good to Tsunami-chan as a boyfriend. Ryohei-san isn't that bad in the looks department. He's very manly and has nice muscles..."_

Ryohei stops sobbing and his face becomes slightly red.

_"Um, so have big muscles makes a good boyfriend?"_

Mukuro frowns. "What is that woman teaching, Chrome?"

"Nothing but foolishness." Said Kyouya.

"Stupid, turf-head jock! Stupid woman!" Mumbles Hayato.

_"They are nice to have in boyfriend. But, it isn't the most important thing. It just shows that Ryohei-san is a strong, healthy boy...so he should have great stamina."_

_"Stamina?" _

_"You know for 'that'!"_

Silence.

_"Y-you should know...you know..."_

The boys had leaned a little forward. Takeshi, Ryohei and Hayato shook their heads.

_"Having...sex!" _

_"...HIIIIIIIIIIIE!" _

_"oh!"_

_"You said it! Oh, no! I won't be able to look at my brother anymore!"_

Hayato's mouth feel open. Takeshi snorts and laughs. Ryohei fell out of his chair. His face now extremely red.

"THAT STUPID WOMAN! HOW DARE SHE SOIL THE TENTH'S MIND WITH THAT FILTH!"

"EXTREMELY NOT COOL! KYOKO KNOWS ABOUT SEX! AND I'M IN THE EXTREME SAME SENTENCE!"

Mukuro growls in agreement. He was going to have to talk with his little Chrome...very soon!

Chrome was fretting inside his head...

_"Ok, next is Yamamoto-saaaan~!" _

_"No more sex!" _

_"Eventually you have to make that big step into womanhood, Tsu-chan! Takeshi would be good in bed too! He such a natural at almost everything he does. Plus, he's so tall...so he's probably real huge..."_

Takeshi chokes on a laugh. Ryohei grins at him. Hayato rolls his eyes again and makes another rude comment about stupid jocks. Kyouya glares at Takeshi. Realizing that he was shorter than the Rain guardian.

_"Takeshi is a very nice person! He's very nice! Has nice eyes. He has a gentle laugh that makes you at ease and in a troubling situation makes it feel as though everything will be all right. He's very, very patient. Especially with Hayato-kun."_

Takeshi smiles blushing at the sweet comments.

_"Now that you mentioned Gokudera...Haru has to honest. Gokudera-san's a horrible person!"_

_"W-what!" _

"WHAT!" Shouts Hayato.

_"Are you sure, Haru-san? Is it because he's a little scary?"_

_"Hmph, Gokudera-san isn't that scary. He's...stalker-scary...but you can handle it!"_

_"Stalker?" _

Hayato sputters. "S-stalker!"

The other guardians looked at him and gave it some thought. He was a little too concern of every aspect of Tsunami's life and doing's.

_"Gokudera-san's is too possessive of you. He gets mad when either boy or a innocent girl like Haru gets too close to you! Which really makes Haru mad!"_

_"Hayato-kun, is a little...well...clingy__...__"_

"Ack..!" Hayato yelps.

_"... Some of Hayato-kun's actions aren't well thought out and he really lets his emotions drive him, which usually leads to trouble for himself, me and for others..." _

"Ooooooh..." Hayato moans. His heart was breaking and he bows his head.

Takeshi and even Ryohei felt bad for him.

_"Hayato is the first friend to befriend ever since this all started."_

Hayato's head perks up in surprise.

_"Hayato tries so hard to please me and make me happy. I can't say anything really, especially when he looks at me with those green eyes of his. They get so big and shiny. Like a little puppy. Sometimes I expect puppy ears and a tail to pop out and start wagging!"_

Hayato's eyes widen and he blushes.

'I...I really do make the Tenth happy! She thinks I'm cute like a puppy!' Hayato smiles happily and hugs himself.

Takeshi is happy for Hayato.

_"And then, when he realizes what he did wrong he looks like a kicked-puppy and promises to hurt himself or worse! Sometimes that side of him scares me...but all in all it's...sweet."_

_"Well...when you put it that way. He does care for you...and it is cute when he looks like puppy. Both happy and sad." _

_"Maybe you can call him 'Haya-puppy'!"_

The girls start giggling and Hayato blushes furiously at the light teasing. Ryohei and Takeshi laugh and Hayato glares at them.

"What's so funny!"

"Nothing...Haya-puppy!" Takeshi starts laughing again.

"S-shut-up! Only the Tenth can call me that!"

_"Next is...er...well. Haru finds Hibari-san, very scary. He dark, moody and violent!"_

'Got that right!' Thought Ryohei, Takeshi and Hayato.

_"Hibari-sempai can be a little intimidating but there's some good points to him, like today when he carried Tsunami-chan out to take care of her after she fainted."_

_"Hibari-san was the one who carried me!"_

_"Yes." _

Ryohei and Hayato frown to themselves at the thought that after Kyouya took them out he carried Tsunami away.

_"Oh. I better thank him when I see him. Hibari-san does have good points...when you think about it really hard__...__"_

Kyoya frowns at how long she taking. Hayato thought to himself that Tsunami didn't have to try too hard for Kyouya's sake. Mukuro chuckles earning him a glare from Kyouya which he ignored with another chuckle.

_"He has a since of duty, especially when it comes to the school and his job. He likes little animals like Hibird and some kids. Like I-pin."_

_"You're so amazing! That you can find such good things about Hibari-san!"_

"...Tenth is too kind..." Hayato sighs.

_"Hibari-san is very handsome too."_

Hayato flinches. Mukuro scoffs.

_"Yes, he's so elegant even when he's fighting. Haru never seen him get dirty not once from fighting! He's well-spoken too. He reminds Haru of a man back in the old days of Japan. A proper Japanese."_

Kyouya smirks and closes his eyes at the praise.

_"A true Japanese man, true in duty, honor and order but has a respect for his surroundings and nature, despite his thirst for violence and brutality..."_

Mukuro glares at the tape recorder. Kyouya's eyes open at what Tsunami thought of him. He felt a strange sensation in his chest. It seemed to have picked up a faster tempo, just slightly. He smirks in triumph at Mukuro's scowl.

_"That was so poetic, boss." Chrome whispers._

Mukuro pouts cutely at that. Who side was his little Chrome on anyway?

_"Heehehe, when she puts it that way...Hibari does like her. So he will for sure protect Tsu-chan!"_

_"At last, is Mukuro-sama's turn. Tsunami and I already talked about how she feels about him."_

_"Haru thinks Mukuro-san is even scarier than Hibari-san. But, that's because Haru knows very little about him. Maybe that's what can be appealing about him..."_

Mukuro's confidence picked up a little.

_"Mukuro is no mystery at all__.__"_

Mukuro arches a curious brow.

"Oya, oya...she thinks she knows me?"

_"After talking with Chrome a bit. I think I understand Mukuro a little bit. He tries to hide himself from me, but I think I know a lot about him and I accept that of him. Even his dark past. I have forgave him of his past and look forward to him to continue being a part of my family__.__"_

Mukuro's eyes widen a fraction. She forgave him? For everything. What he had down in the past? She looks forward to him being her family. Mukuro smiles a true happy smile.

"Vongola...Tsunami..." He whispers.

Hayato realizes how much he loves her. Tsunami was kind to her enemies and was willingly to give them a second chance. In doing so, Hayato sees now that Mukuro has changed a little bit. Takeshi smiles in thought. He loved Tsunami, she was wonderful. Kyouya was a little surprised that he realized that Tsunami has tamed Mukuro. It made him excited of how powerful her influence of a few words and gentle actions can overcome Mukuro!

_"It does much to my nerves when he is around me. He gets so close in my personal space, I almost forget to breath. When he touches me..."_

The boys' eyes widen and they held their breath...

Mukuro's eyebrow rose. Oh, this was news to him!

Kyouya narrows his eyes. He almost regret doing what he was doing to Tsunami while she was unconcious.

_"My skin gets goosebumps and I become light-headed...it's like he's putting me under a spell. When it becomes too much...I find that I need to get away before..."_

_"Before what!" _

"BEFORE WHAT!" Shouts Ryohei and Hayato.

_"Before...before..."_

Reborn stops the tape and Leon transforms back into lizard. The boys become disappointed.

"Relax...right after those words...Tsunami became frustrated in her thoughts...and started crying. Tsunami is confused and distressed. She doesn't want to hurt any of you. But this situation is like a band-aid. We just have to rip-off and carry on. We are going to find out among you who will be with Tsunami. We can't have a boss like this. It leaves her vulnerable beacuse her thoughts and energy around you and your feelings. Feelings have no place among the mafia. But alas, we are only human and it does happen. This must be nipped in the bud. We will have Vongola event! It will be a courtship event. According to the tape, in my opinion I think you are all on equal footing of Tsunami's heart. Starting tomorrow, you are to court Tsunami. I'll give you thirty days to pursue Tsunami. The rules are simple: There will be no interference. If you see a guardian courting her, you may not interrupt. You may not fight with one another. Physical battles against each other won't get you anywhere and would be pointless and dangerous for the family if you maim one another. What use of a guardian will you be then? Next, you may kiss, hug, caress and grope her respectfully...no sexual intercourse whatsoever. AT ALL!" Reborn cocks his gun loudly.

The guardians, Ryohei and Hayato nod furiously in understanding. Takeshi blushes and rubs the back of his neck. Kyouya and Mukuro grin.

"If Tsunami tells you that you are going to far you will stop immediately. You will stop...or I will intervene. You can't force or threaten Tsunami to be with you."

Reborn thinks a little more. " I believe that pretty much covers everything. You have thirty days starting tomorrow. Then I will have Tsunami choose which of you will be the one to be with her forever. You know the rules now. Ah! It will take a real man to be the husband of a female boss. So, I myself will be testing your love! We shall see how far you will go to be with Tsunami."

Ryohei's eyes burn with fire.

Takeshi nods his head in understanding.

Hayato clenches a fist in determination.

Kyouya grins in anticipation, not only will he be pursuing Tsunami but he would be challenged by the baby.

Mukuro just closes his eyes and smirks with no worries.

"The event will thus be named 'The Vongola-Style Courtship Race!"

To be continued...


	6. GBBSL 06: Start! Day 1: Kisses

Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 6: Start! Day 1: Kisses

July 10, 2010

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Tsunami spent the night at Haru's still not willing to return home just yet. Tsunami made sure she called her mother and let her know of her arrangements. Her mother insisted that Tsunami returned home after school the next day. Tsunami agreed.

Day One...

Tsunami and Haru walked together to their schools. Haru was excited and giggling. Tsunami looks at Haru strangely.

"What is it?"

"Oh, today is such a exciting day for you, Tsu-chan!"

"Huh?"

"You're going to school! Your admirers will be there, of course~!"

Tsunami sighs and realizes that Haru was right. Well, she couldn't avoid them and the situation forever. It wouldn't be fair to them? Besides, she rather go to school than be home-schooled by Reborn for the rest of her school days! They reached a fork in the road where they had to part ways.

"Fight-o, Tsu-chan! And call Haru with all the details~!"

Tsunami waves with a unsure smile. She wasn't sure how she should handle her guardians and their affections. Should she handle them all? Or one by one? Haru disappeared out of sight and Tsunami faces the street towards the school, takes a deep breath and goes in.

Tsunami arrived at school and was a little confused. She was sure that she was on time. But the gate of the school had very few student to none going through the gate. She walks into the gate and looks around and sees the source of the scarcity. Kyouya was at post by the gate. Students carefully pass by him and checking their watches to be absolutely sure they were on time. Kyouya looks at her and Tsunami jumps. Her face becomes red when she remembers that Kyouya wanted her for a mate...in human terms...a lover!

"Morning...Tsunami."

Tsunami stares at Kyouya surprised. Did he just greet her first? And using her given name?

"G-good morning, Hibari-san!"

Kyouya nods his head.

"Get to class now." He said with little fierceness.

Tsunami blinks once again and nods. She goes to her locker in dazed with wonder. She was brought back into reality by Hayato and Takeshi.

"Ah, good morning!"

"Morning, Tsuna!" Greets Takeshi with a wave and big smile.

"Good morning, Tenth!" Hayato bows. "Please forgive my behavior from yesterday!"

Before Tsunami could forgive him red and white fills her vision. Tsunami takes a step backwards to get a clear look at a bouquet of red and white roses!

"...H-hayato!"

"These roses are for you, Tenth!" Hayato looks at her warmth in his eyes and a blush dusting his face. He had straighten up now and holding them out to her. Tsunami blushes lightly and takes them.

"I-I never gotten a bouquet before! They're really beautiful, Hayato-kun!"

Hayato's heart was riverdancing! "I'm so glad you like them!"

Tsunami's face fell as she clutches them.

"Tenth! Is there something wrong?"

"These roses are so wonderful, but I don't think they would fit in my locker and I don't want to ruin them!"

"I will take them to your house then and make sure they are well taken care of!"

"Don't do that! School is about to start! You'll be late! And Hibari-san will bite you to death if your late!"

"I will take them home for you! I swear with my life! Don't worry about me, Tenth...if it's for you I will do anything!"

With that, he takes the bouquet and runs off with them. Tsunami groans. There he goes again. Takeshi laughs and puts an arm around her. Tsunami looks up at Takeshi who was smiling widely.

"Hahaha, so eager to please, neh, Tsuna-chan!"

Tsunami nods. They walk to class together and Tsunami couldn't help but notice that Takeshi's arm never left her shoulders. They looked almost like couple walking down the hall to class. Tsunami's face reddens at the stares and whispers they were getting. By the time they reached their classroom, Ryohei was spotted waiting outside for them. He waves at them and Takeshi removes his arm to wave back. Ryohei meets up with them and yells out an EXTREME good morning. To add to it, Ryohei pulls Tsunami into a hug. He pulls away and tells her that he would be training all week to prepare for a match.

"I extremely would like it if you would come watch me train from time to time and definitely attend my match!"

"Of course, I will, Ryohei-kun."

"EXTREME! See you later!" Ryohei runs off to class at top speed.

"EXTREME! I FORGOT!" Ryohei yells from a distance and runs back to Tsunami.

"Ryohei-kun you're going to late for class...you don't have to..."

Ryohei peck her cheek and runs off again. Takeshi watches her face turn strawberry red from the kiss. Tsunami had a hand on her cheek. She gasps and looks up at him. Takeshi blinks and smiles down warmly. Through the morning lesson Tsunami's mind was elsewhere thinking the morning over. Her day started with Kyouya arriving at his post early to wish her a good morning. Then she received that lovely bouquet from Hayato. He still had not arrived back at school. Takeshi hadn't really done much but stick close to her. He didn't react to the others' displays of affection. He was just quietly observing their actions and her reactions.

Morning lessons ended for mid-morning break. Takeshi sat on Tsunami 's desk.

"Gokudera hasn't come in yet, huh?"

"I hope he's all right." Tsunami mumbles.

"Haha, maybe he's just lost."

Tsunami gives Takeshi a questionable look but smiles and shakes her head.

"Did you like the flowers he gave you, Tsuna-chan?"

"Y-yes, I've never gotten a bouquet before..."

"Ah! Do you have a favorite flower?"

"Favorite flower? Hmmm, I think I like sunflowers."

"Haha, really? That's nice...hey, what was it like to kiss?"

Tsunami's eyes widen and she blushes. "Eh?"

"What's kissing like?" Takeshi repeats his question eyes wide with curiosity with his smile.

"Kissing! W-well...the kiss with Ryohei was an accident...it was just out lips pressing together...but...my lips tingled just a little..."

"Tingled? Weird..."

"I hardly remember kissing Mukuro...I just...wasn't thinking and I kissed him."

"Oh, you kissed Mukuro, huh? You just pressed against him."

"T-Takeshi...don't say it like that!"

"Like what? What did I say?"

The teacher reenters the room and Tsunami is relieved from the embarrassing conversation. Takeshi smiles at Tsunami and squeezes her shoulder before going to his seat. Tsunami touches her shoulder and watches him take his seat. Takeshi had sat down and smiles at her stare. Tsunami reddens slightly and turns her head to the front. Class continue and as the clocks ticks slowly by closer and closer to the lunch period the less Tsunami focused on the teacher and more on Hayato...who STILL hasn't shown up for class!

SLAM!

The whole class jumps and jerk their heads in the direction of the door. Hayato stood in the doorway slumped against the door frame. He smiles at Tsunami.

"The...roses...are safe...T-tenth!" He slides down to the floor.

"Hayato-kun!"

Tsunami and Takeshi hurry to Hayato's side. Tsunami couldn't help but gap at Hayato's injuries. Did Hibari go overboard this morning!

"Hayato, did Hibari-san do this to you?"

"Che, nah...I got hit by...two cars to your house...and then two cars again on my way back..."

"You got hit by cars again!" Tsunami yells.

Takeshi puts an arm around Hayato's waist and slings his arm over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-chan! Hayato will be all right. I'll take him to the nurse's office."

"Hey! I don't need your help, idiot!"

"Please go to the nurse's office, Hayato-kun..."

"Yes, I will go there right away, Tenth!"

Takeshi takes Hayato to the nurse's office and that's when the air turns cold and Tsunami felt several stings in places of her back. She slowly turns her head to see the majority of the female population of the class glaring at her.

She was expecting that...somewhat. Just her luck the bell sounds for a lunch break. Tsunami realizes what smooth operators her sex was when a few girls talked with Kyoko and Hana while another small group smiled with ill at her.

"Tsunami-_chan,_ can we have a word with you?"

'Like I have a choice...' Thought Tsunami.

Tsunami was taken away from the classroom and into a empty hall. The smiles drop and turn to cold glares that made Tsunami stiffen. A girl with short, straight brown hair walks up to with her arms cross.

"Well, Tsunami, we don't know how you did it but you somehow tricked Yamamoto-kun into thinking that he likes you. I can't believe that he loves you! No-Good Tsunami! Yamamoto-kun didn't even know you existed until you started arriving to school in your underwear! What the hell! Were you that desperate for attention!"

Tsunami groans to herself and resists looking up into the ceiling. Like she enjoyed running around her under garments screaming her head off? She was going to get even with Reborn about that...someday...in her lifetime...or the next...

"If that wasn't enough, you have that hot, foreign student Gokudera-kun wrapped around your finger. What's up with this Tenth this and Tenth that? And this morning! You have him take those flowers to your house and expect him to make it on time to school? The poor thing got hit by cars because of you!"

Tsunami was going to talk to him about that...like looking both ways before you cross the street...

"I told him not to..." Tsunami starts.

"Now you got poor Kyoko's big brother involved with you. Do you have any idea how that looks?"

Tsunami frowns.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Tch, you're so stupid, no-good Tsunami! It makes you look...like a slut!"

Tsunami's eyes widen and her heart clenches. She was called many names. Stupid, loser, klutz, no-good...but she was never called such a harsh name before...not even any of the _Varia_ gave her a bad name like that!

"Being with you makes them look bad. Yamamoto is a star baseball player who could have a promising career! Ryohei's has a career in sports too but more importantly if you make Ryohei look bad it makes Kyoko look bad! As their friends we are only looking out for them by telling you to..."

"You are not their friends!"

The girl starts. "Excuse me?"

Tsunami looks up her eyes narrowed and she stood straight off the wall. Takeshi...Hayato...Ryohei...they were her friends! They have been through so much together! At the beginning Tsunami tried. She tried to push her new friends away. Afraid of them getting involved with the mafia. Afraid of ruining their lives. Afraid that they could get hurt or worse. Takeshi and Ryohei had normal lives that were full of promise, yet...yet no matter how much she tried to convince them to run away and to get away from her...they stayed. They smiled and stayed by her side. There was many incidents she could count that they could of lost their lives because of her but they stayed. They kept getting up in the face of danger and kept fighting to protect her and provide a safe path for her to become the next boss of the Vongola family because they were her friends...because they loved her!

They loved her...

Tsunami's heart swells with something...pride...joy...whatever it was it made her stronger and she was standing up for herself.

"You are not their friends! Friends don't care about status or popularity or connections or good looks! Those things don't matter! What matters is what's inside! You don't even truly care for Ryohei-kun! You care more for his sister's status than of his own well-being!"

The girls sneer at her.

"So, you do have a backbone! But talk is cheap..." The girl grabs Tsunami's hair and she cries out!

" _Midori tanabiku namimori no_..."

A light weight lands in Tsunami's hair at the top of her head. She and the girls look up and see a little yellow puff of feathers making himself comfortable. He looks down at Tsunami and they stare at each other. The bird observes her, ticking his head about and eyeing her.

"Hibari, Hibari!"

"Hibird?" Tsunami questions.

The girls pale seeing the bird's presence.

"What are you herbivores' doing?"

Kyouya glares at the group of girls. The girls back away against the walls revealing Tsunami. Kyouya looks at Tsunami and then back in forth between the girls.

"I see. You were crowding Tsunami."

'He said my given name again...' Thought Tsunami her heart thumps softly.

The girls noticed it too. Could it be that even the disciplinary committee president was into Tsunami...if that was so then...

"Leave or I'll bite you to death."

The girls shriek and scamper away. Tsunami lets out a breath of relief and bows her head. Nearly causing Hibird to lose his balance. She looks at Kyouya as he walks up to her. He narrows his eyes at her.

"Why did you let those herbivores crowd you?"

"Heh," Tsunami scratches her head nervously. "Um...well, you and I know I am a lot stronger than them so it wouldn't have been unfair..."

"They were using numbers against you. That's unfair."

"It wouldn't be right, Hibari-san. Besides I am not going to sink to their level and cause trouble. Especially not in your school, Hibari-san." Tsunami smiles.

That answer seemed to please Kyouya for his lips quirked up a bit. He turns and walks away. He stops and looks over his shoulder.

"Come with me, Tsunami."

Tsunami gulps to herself nervously and follows. Kyouya takes her to the committee room. Tsunami is suddenly filled with nostalgic feelings. She remembers the first time she met Kyouya face-to-face here a few months ago...was it really that long ago? It was one of Reborn's tricks. She had fallen asleep and woken up to find Hayato and Takeshi beaten and unconscious. She was next and before she knew it Reborn shot her with the bullet and she fought Kyouya...in her underwear of course. She had smacked Kyouya real good with a slipper courtesy of Reborn's transforming chameleon, Leon. Kyouya must of felt her dying will power in that smack. He asked her if it was okay for him to kill her. Tsunami shivers. Definitely not love at first sight.

"Tsunami."

"Y-yes?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Eh?"

Her stomach answers for her at that moment. There's a short pause.

"I have food."

Kyouya motions to the food on a table. Tsunami's eyes widen. There were riceballs and octopus sausages. Some cut-slices of apples, chips and cartons of juice. Tsunami looks at Hibari and blinks at him.

"Is it okay?"

Kyouya nods and takes a seat. Tsunami follows his example and sits in a chair that was placed close to him. Tsunami stares at the food and then at Kyouya again to be sure. Kyouya stares back and nods his head. Hibird flies down to the table and takes the first bite into a riceball. Tsunami smiles and joins in. When she begins to eat she realizes how hungry she was and starts eating more. Kyouya relaxes himself and pokes around the food. They ate in silence. Tsunami ate till she was satisfied and felt a little better after the incident in the hall. Hibird was chipping away at a chip. Tsunami takes the chip and crushes it in her hand and holds it out for Hibird to eat. Hibird chirps in gratitude and pecks eagerly at her hand. Tsunami giggles. It was a touching sight to Kyouya.

"Hibari-san, there still some food left over. Can I take some to Hayato-kun? He's in the nurse's office."

Kyouya hesitates a bit and he schools his face not to show his annoyance and nods his head. He decides it was just in her nature to care for the other members of her herd. Tsunami smiles at him and takes some of the food and a juice box.

"Thank you very much for lunch...K-kyouya-san."

Kyouya makes no reply and Tsunami rises from her seat to leave...

Kyouya swiftly grabs her wrists and pulls her towards him. Tsunami nearly drops the food and looks at Kyouya with a startled expression. Kyouya looks back and turns her head gently with a hand and kisses her cheek. Tsunami squeaks and hurriedly rushes out the room!

* * *

Tsunami moves briskly to the nurse's office and opens the door to see Hayato. All thoughts of what happened in the committee room disappeared and Tsunami was at Hayato's side.

"Tenth! You came to see me!"

"Of course. I brought you something to eat and drink."

Hayato whimpers and begins to weep.

"You're so wonderful, Tenth!"

"Hayato-kun...you need to be more careful. I was so worried when you came so late to school. I waited and waited and you didn't appear. Then, when you did show up your hurt. It makes me feel terrible that if I hadn't said anything you wouldn't have gotten hurt..."

Hayato averts his gaze from Tsunami. He recalls learning what Tsunami said about him. True he was a pretty much a genius, but he often favored immediate action than thinking things over until it's too late. It makes his boss, the girl he loved, sad when he got hurt or get in trouble.

"I'm sorry...Tenth. I'll do better not to make you sad."

"Do your best, Hayato-kun."

Hayato looks at her and smiles warmly.

"The lunch period is almost over. I better get to class. Get some rest, O.K..."

Hayato quickly pecks Tsunami's lips. He quickly turns over towards the wall and covers his head with the sheet. Tsunami's eyes blink several times and she pinks a little. She smiles shyly, pats Hayato's head and leaves him. Hayato hears the door open and shut. He relaxes a little and sits up right. He touches his lips and he trembles.

'I did it...I did it...I KISSED THE TENTH AND SHE DIDN'T REJECT ME! I CAN DIE! I CAN DIE! I CAN DIE!'

"Well now...has my student finally made a move~?"

Hayato pales and robotically turns his head to see Shamal. Shamal had entered the room just as Hayato had pecked Tsunami's lips. He had stood to the side of the as Tsunami walked passed him with a cute blush on her face. Shamal was smirking and he pulls up a chair.

"Why don't you sit back and let a pro give you some tips about the fair sex."

Hayato shrinks back in horror.

'I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE!'

* * *

Tetsunami stood outside the classroom door. Why was she disliked so much. Inside the girls were trying to talk Takeshi out of being with Tsunami. Tsunami said that Takeshi was a patient guy. She added very, very patient. But she could hear the his patience slipping.

"I can't believe you're saying those things about Tsunami-chan! She's hasn't done anything wrong to you."

"Yamamoto, Tsunami is No-Good. Always has been and always will be! She'll ruin you!" Said a female student.

"Don't think we haven't notice, Yamamoto." Said a male student that was on the baseball team with Takeshi. "Ever since you started hanging out with her and that foreigner you have these strange injuries. We're not that oblivious but your stories doesn't match the injuries."

Tsunami flinches. If Takeshi is the one telling the stories, then of course they would be a little unbelievable. Takeshi couldn't lie to save his life.

Tsunami steps away from the door. A blank expression on her face. She didn't want to go in there now.

"Kimi to boku to de namimori no..."

Hibird flies by Tsunami singing. He lands by the window and looks at her.

"Tsunami! Tsunami!" He chirps.

He flaps his wings and takes off. Tsunami walks after him.

Hibird flew for distance and would land somewhere waiting on Tsunami to catch up. He'll encourage her to follow chirping out her name and would take off again once he was within her sights. Tsunami realizes that Hibird was taking her up to the rooftop. It was sure that Kyouya would be up there.

Kyouya lies under the clouds on the roof. He had just settled onto his back. His hands were behind his head. He yawns widely.

"Hibari, Hibari."

Kyouya hears him.

"Tsunami. Tsunami."

"Ah."

The door opens and Tsunami appears. Tsunami walks up to him. She kneels beside him and watches him. She opens her mouth to speak and then closes it.

"You should be in class, Tsunami."

"Don't want to go."

Kyouya opens his eyes to look at her. Tsunami's eyes had no feeling.

"Everyone thinks I am no good. Even though you and the others believe there's something worthy in me, others don't see that."

"Those herbivores' words mean nothing. Don't let it get to you. We have seen what you are capable and they don't. They don't need to know. All is important is what we think of you. And you have firm confirmation that you are of worth by me."

Tsunami smiles softly.

"You have a point...but, I still don't want to go back and hear those words."

"Stay with me. Lie down." He yawns. "I'm tired. If you wake me...I'll bite you."

Tsunami cocks her head. "Not to death?"

"No. I need you alive."

Tsunami sighs and lies down besides Kyouya. Kyouya rolls onto his side facing Tsunami's tummy and press his head against it. Cautiously, Tsunami reaches down and pets his head. Combing her fingers through his soft, dark locks. Kyouya almost purrs and he wraps an arm over his hips pulling her closer. Tsunami relaxes and closes her eyes. Hibird watches the two young students curl around each other. He hops over for a closer look.

"Hibari, Hibari."

Tsunami opens her eyes part way.

"Tsunami, Tsunami!"

Tsunami puts a finger on the little bird's beak and then places the finger on her lips smiling sweetly. The bird understands her gesture and flies off singing the school anthem to itself.

* * *

Tsunami moans as a hand gently rocks her shoulder. A gentle warm voice calls her name. The kind voice told her that school was over and it was time to go home. Tsunami's eyes flash open and she bolts up right face to face with Takeshi's surprised expression.

"School's over!"

"Yeah."

"Why are you still here?"

"I had baseball practice today...is that Hibari-sempai's jacket?"

"Huh?"

Tsunami looks down and the discipline committee president's jacket complete with armband was indeed over her shoulders. Tsunami touches the jacket. Kyouya had left his possession with her out of concern of her health. The thought was bizarre but welcoming. She smiles at it and pulls the jacket off her shoulders into her hands. Takeshi watches this carefully.

"That was nice of sempai. I guess we better give it back to him before we go."

"Mm."

They walked to the committee office, knock on the door and enter. Kyouya was standing by the window and looks with his eyes towards the door at them. Takeshi waves and greets him with a smile. Tsunami fidgets under his gaze with the jacket folded in her arms close to her chest.

"I-I came to give your jacket back, Kyouya-san. Er...t-thank you."

Kyouya watches her. Tsunami walks up to him and hands him his jacket. Kyouya takes it. Tsunami clasps her hands together in front of her nervously.

"Kyouya-san? W-why...you were rather...tolerant of me today. I mean...I think I broke at least one rule or two but you didn't say anything."

"...I considerate this school as part of my territory. I will allow you to roam freely through my school safely. However, do not abuse this freedom."

Tsunami shook her head. "Of course not!"

Kyouya nods his head. He looks over Tsunami's head at Takeshi and Takeshi blinks at him. Kyouya looks down at Tsunami and grabs her chin and kisses her lips. When he pulls away he lightly licks the corner of her lips and pulls away returning his gaze out the window. Tsunami was dazed by the kiss. The burning sensation on her cheeks woke her up and Tsunami squeaks and runs out of the office pulling Takeshi out with her. When the door shuts loudly Kyouya looks at it. He then unfolds his jacket and holds it under his nose. He sniffs his jacket, hums and rubs his face into it purring.

"You don't have to worry about Gokudera-kun, Tsunami-chan! Bianchi came and took him home!"

Tsunami hoped that Bianchi didn't forget to cover her face for Gokudera. Tsunami is walked home by Takeshi and she listens to him talk about what happened at practice. He seemed unbothered about the talk he had with their fellow classmates towards the end of the lunch period. They arrive at Tsunami's house and she offers Takeshi to come in. Takeshi put his hands behind his head and smiles.

"Sorry, I can't tonight. There's a little party at our place tonight and my Dad's going to need an extra hand." He gives her an apologetic grin.

Tsunami shook his head. "It's okay, Takeshi-kun. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Takeshi smiles at Tsunami. He removes his hands and walks up to Tsunami. The little cement landing gave Tsunami some height as they were slightly face to face. Takeshi reaches up with both hands and cup Tsunami's face.

"Takeshi?" Tsunami's face blushes.

Takeshi looks over her face with searching eyes. He thumbs her cheek and presses his lips against her lips. Tsunami gasps and Takeshi softly moans pulling her closer to him. Takeshi pulls away and smiles at Tsunami's face that went from pink to a dust of red. He chuckles.

"You went from bubble gum pink to strawberry! That's cute!"

"Takeshi..."

"...I wonder...can you turn into a nice dark cherry for me?"

"Eh?"

He moves in again and they press lips. Takeshi thought there was more to kissing then just pressing lips. He recalls all the movies he had seen and his fellow teammates kissing their girlfriends...he tilts his head, slanting his lips and moves his lips to open and close over her lips. Tsunami felt like Takeshi was pulling her lips into his. She becomes a little daze and makes gasping sounds when Takeshi released her lips for a second to clamp over her again and again. The wonderful, tickle feeling in Takeshi's stomach went from fluttering butterflies to vibrating bees of excitement. It was that same feeling he got when he was going onto the field, standing at the pitcher's mound. He unknowingly touches his tongue to her lips and Tsunami pulls away surprised covering her mouth. Takeshi was surprised himself and they stare at each other.

"Sorry, Tsunami."

Tsunami nods her head.

Takeshi gently moves her hand from her mouth and kisses her again just pressing their lips. He pulls a millimeter away.

"Let me in, please, Tsunami."

Tsunami swallows and weakly nods her head. Takeshi smiles, pecks her lips twice and goes through the stages of pressing lips, moving over them and slips his tongue in. Tsunami drops her bag and grips the front of his shirt gasping. Takeshi opens his eyes and sees Tsunami's brow furrow, confused in the kiss, unsure what she was doing, unsure...why it felt so good...he groans and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close.

Lost in each other's embrace they didn't sense the kids coming around the corner. Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta had came around the corner from playing at the side of the house. Lambo was the first to spot them and he runs into a halt instantly. This caused Ipin to bump into him and fall over. Ipin rubs her bottom and looks at Lambo.

"Lambo, what wrong?" Ipin gets up and looks pass his large fro and stares.

Fuuta came up from behind nearly tripping over them. He blinks down at them, looks to where they were looking and his eyes widen in awe. There was their big sister, Tsunami in Takeshi arms up really close. Their bodies pressed together. They were making sounds of smacking and moaning. But the weirdest thing of all were their mouths! Takeshi's mouth were pulling on Tsunami's and his tongue was going in and out slowly.

Lambo's eyes squints and he face turns tight like a raisin.

" YAMAMOTO'S EATING TSUNAMI-NEE'S TONGUE!"

Tsunami shrieks and pushes Takeshi away. Takeshi stumbles back and his arms waves around to regain his balance. They then stare at the little ones. Takeshi laughs out loud. He laughed and laughed his face red with embarrassment. He looks at Tsunami and waves good bye laughing and laughing. He turns and quickly walks away. Tsunami blinks at his behavior and then turns to the kids with a nervous smile.

"Neh, neh...Tsuna-nee! What were you doing with Yamamoto-ni!" Asks Fuuta with wide eyes.

Ipin nods her head.

"He's was eating her I told ya'! Eating her!" Lambo screams.

Tsunami ignores their questions and pushes them inside. "Hey, your show is on! Go watch TV!"

"Ciassou, Tsunami." Reborn interrupts. "Quit messing with the kids and go do your homework. I'll be up to check on it later."

Tsunami quickly goes up the stairs. For once grateful for Reborn's intense study sessions.

* * *

Tsunami completes her homework with a worn-out sigh. She was still in her school clothes, so she decided to change. She takes off her school uniform and pulls on a orange short-sleeved hoodie shirt with the number 27 on the front and khaki shorts. When she had pulled up the shorts, zipped and buttoned them she turns to lie on her bed and freezes. Mukuro was on her bed laying on his side with his head resting on his knuckles and the other lying on the bed. He was grinning at her. His eyes slowly looking her up and down.

"H-h-h-how long were you there!"

"Oya? I have been here all this time. You must of not seen through the illusion, kufufufu! You were hard at work studying that I didn't wish to disturb you."

"But it was okay not to stop me from changing in front of you!"

"By the way...I think the panties you are wearing now are the cutest one in you have..."

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY PANTY DRAWER!" Tsunami yells.

"Kufufufufu, I've BEEN through your panty drawer."

Mukuro laughs and suddenly Tsunami found herself in his arms. Mukuro's laugh quiets down to a chuckle and glances at her lips.

"I saw something else as well...that was quite a performance outside...you and Yamamoto-kun. He is a natural...isn't he?"

Tsunami blushes.

"But I have experience..."

"Wha...mmmph?"

Mukuro takes Tsunami's lips and his lips curl against them. Tsunami tries to pull away. But her eyes were open as was Mukuro's. His red eyes flashes and Tsunami's becomes weak in her knees suddenly. Tsunami's catches onto Mukuro's shoulders to hold herself up.

"Mukuro-san...what are you doing..."

Mukuro buries his fingers into her long hair and kisses her with a smoldering passion. It hurt, his grip in her hair but the kiss he was giving took the pain away and made Tsunami burn inside. She realizes that Mukuro wasn't wearing his leather gloves as a cool hand left her hair and slipped under her hoodie shirt. Tsunami's gasps against his lips and jerks.

'Oh god!'

"Mukuro-san!"

Her stomach quivers gently as the fingers swept around her navel together in circles. Tsunami closes her eyes, her breathing increasing. Her blush broke all records of blushing by spreading from her face to the tops of her ears down her neck into her hoodie. Mukuro sees this and chuckles. Just how low did that blush go? Only one way to find out...

Mukuro closes his mouth over Tsunami's and lifts her off the ground. He drops her on her bed which wakes Tsunami. She squeaks when Mukuro was instantly over her body. She scrambles to get from up under him but with a firm grip on her chin Mukuro snaps her head to look at him face to face. His eye flashed again and Tsunami is hypnotized and stills. Mukuro had her where he wanted her. According to the rules, during this courtship race there was no interference. Since it was the first day it seems that Reborn is giving him and the guardians a freebie. No interference on his part. Mukuro smirks. Here lies Tsunami Sawada, under his power he could take her body and rule right here and now. Accomplish his dream to destroy the mafia!

Tsunami lies below him, dazed, flushed from head to neck, breathing...panting...her long brown hair splashed against her girly bed sheets. Mukuro takes his hands and slides over her stomach beneath the hoodie. Tsunami's dazed eyes widen...she was still there...he smiles never taking her eyes off her. His hands slide higher, her eyes become half-lidded and her mouth opens.

"...Mu..kuro...?"

"Vongola." He whispers.

From beneath the hoodie, Mukuro feels the underside of Tsunami's breast and feels the texture of her bra and the softness within the cup. Tsunami whimpers. Mukuro grins widens and he...

"SHOW'S...over?" Lambo stares.

Lambo stood in the open door. Mukuro blinks a little surprised at the sudden interruption. Tsunami was snapped out by the slam of the door. She looks at Lambo.

'Oh...god...this can't get any worse!'

"Tsuna-chan..."

'ohgod!'

Nana spotted the little boy and looks through the doorway.

"What's wrong, Lambo?" She turns her head and gasps covering her mouth.

Mukuro and Tsunami stare at Lambo and Nana. Mukuro slowly pulls a hand out of Tsunami's hoodie and waves.

"Ah, good morning, Sawada-san." Mukuro pulled his face of innocence, the same face he showed Tsunami when they met face-to-face the very first time they met. "Please forgive me for be so intimate with your wonderful daughter without even introducing myself." He crawls off of Tsunami who was still blushing and staring at her mother in horror.

Mukuro stood up and straightens himself. He bows to Nana.

"Hello, my name is Mukuro Rokudo. I am romantically interested with your daughter. I hope you will approve of me."

Nana just stares at the handsome, young man and then back at her daughter, still trembling and red with embarrassment. Nana herself had a blush on her face. Mukuro stares at Nana with a warm smile.

"I'll just let myself out. Have a good evening, madam. Oh, and Tsunami-chan~"

Mukuro blows her a kiss, winks and walks out the bedroom. On his way out he sees Reborn at the table. He smirks and goes out the front door. Reborn stabs his food with his chopsticks. He growls lowly.

Nana picks up Lambo and closes the door. After a moment of silence. Tsunami's covers her face with a large stuffed lion and screams into its belly.

* * *

Tsunami stays like that for nearly half an hour. The door opens and Nana walks in. She quietly closes the door behind her and goes to the foot of Tsunami's bed. She sits down and places her hands in her lap. She takes a small breath and gently shakes her daughter's leg.

"Tsuna-chan?"

"...mmm?"

"I completely understand that you are embarrassed. Very, very embarrassed."

Tsunami rolls over to the wall, curls up into a ball and whimpers.

Nana nods her head and looks up at the ceiling.

"It seems, it seems it was only yesterday you were born, Tsunami. You were the most beautiful thing I have seen. Papa thought so too. He was so happy to see you. He drove the doctor nuts with him hovering over him as he cleaned you up. Almost threw papa out of the maternity ward!" Nana giggles.

Nana looks at her daughter, crawls up behind and lays down to pull her into arms. They lay like that for a time.

"I never, never, never, never thought to see my little girl in bed with such a nice-looking boy!"

'Thanks, mom...' Tsunami mentally pouted.

'I mean...I thought Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun were cute...but...wow!"

"Maaamaaaaa!" Tsunami wails.

Nana giggles and hugs her daughter tighter.

"I just want you to know that I am not upset with you. All I ask is that you be careful and if you have any questions, come to your mama. You've seem so busy these days since Reborn-san moved in with us! Studying, exercising, playing with those adorable kids and hanging out with those boys. I have often had wished that you be more active in your studies and social life. But now, it sometimes gets lonely when my little girl doesn't speak to her mama as often as she used to."

Tsunami releases the stuffed lion and rolls over to face her mother. They stare at each other. Their resemblance is quite stunning. Both eyes were large and wide, they had the same face. Put their pictures together, the photos when Nana was a little younger and her hair longer they were exactly alike. Except that the top of Tsunami's head was and a slightly lighter shade from her father's hair...and her ancestor. They smile at each other and hugged.

"Thank you, mama."

"You're welcome, Tsuna-chan." Nana squeezes her daughter. "But, you do realize that if papa was here that his reaction would of been a bit more...er..."

Tsunami groans. "Alarmed?"

Nana laughs and gives Tsunami one last squeeze and gets off the bed. She opens the door.

"Okay, kids, she's ready."

Tsunami cries out as she was tackled onto the bed. They cry out her name over and over until Tsunami got them settled.

"Tsuna-nee! Lambo-san wants to eat you!"

"Hiiiiii? Eat me?"

'He doesn't mean...he wants me to kiss him?' She asks herself.

"Uh...why?"

"Yamamoto-ni and the scary pineapple were trying to eat you! They must think you taste good...you probably taste like candy! Lambo-san wants a taste!"

"Hmph, Tsunami wouldn't taste sweet, Stupid Cow."

Reborn stood in the doorway. Lambo makes a face at Reborn.

"Neh! Stupid Reborn...you didn't eat her so how would you know! Stuuuupid!"

"That's enough, Lambo." Tsunami sighs. "And they were not 'eating' me. They were kissing me."

"Kissing?" Asks Lambo.

"Oh, like the adults do on T.V.?" Asks Fuuta.

"Ah!" Said Ipin in understanding.

"Lambo-san wants a kiss then!"

Tsunami looks at Lambo. She holds him in her arms.

'Just a peck. He's only a kid. A peck won't hurt him.'

Tsunami quickly pecks his lips. Fuuta and Ipin make a sound of wonder. Lambo blinks at Tsunami several times. He then frowns and rubs his lips together.

"Taste good?" Asks Ipin.

"Sweet?" Asks Fuuta.

Lambo looks up at Tsunami with wide eyes. He uses Tsunami's arms as leverage and leaps up to press his lips firmly against Tsunami's. Tsunami is surprised by this and gently pulls Lambo away. Lambo smiles up at her.

"Tsunami-nee doesn't taste sweet. But...it still was good. Lambo-san wants another!" Lambo tries to kiss her again but Tsunami holds him away .

"Lambo!"

"Ah! I want a kiss too, Tsunami-nee!" Cries Fuuta.

"Me too. Ipin want one!"

"My turn, Tsuna-nee! My turn!"

The children clamber onto to Tsunami. With Fuuta being the heaviest Tsunami falls over and she is showered with kisses from the three. She giggles and laughs and finally once or twice she felt their lips on her own. The kids pulled away and sample her kiss on their lips. They agreed with Lambo that even though Tsunami didn't taste sweet...it had its own taste and it was good. Tsunami sits up and smiles at the children.

"You know what...you guys taste sweet. You've been eating candy today and I bet Lambo ate all the grape flavor ones didn't he."

The kids laugh and Tsunami laughs with them. Tsunami suddenly felt like entertaining them. So she takes Fuuta by the hand and Lambo and Ipin follow her out. They past Reborn who was staring at Tsunami after them. He reaches and touches his own lips.

It seemed that from that point Tsunami and the kids were on a kissing-high. They kissed during board games and tickled sessions. Nana even popped in every now in then to join the games and did some kissing. Lambo screamed that Tsunami was a cheater when she smothered him in kisses during a video game. Ipin quickly reminded Lambo that HE cheated in the game in over six matches. Nana called out to Tsunami to get the kids into the bath and ready for bed. The kids protest wanting to play some more; Lambo being the loudest. Tsunami settles them down and herds them upstairs.

Fuuta and Ipin were in the tub playing with bath toys and playing with enormous pillars and mountains of soap foam. It was overflowing with soap foam, thanks to Lambo who knocked the bottle of bubble bath in trying to escape the bathroom. Tsunami had finally caught him and removed his cow pajamas and was scrubbing him clean before setting him in the tub. Lambo was grumbling and had his arms folded tightly. Once his body was scrubbed, she went into the tediously long task of pulling things from Lambo's fro. It was the usual things: candy, shiny rocks, a marble, candy, small toys, grenades, candy and last but not least, the TYL-Bazooka. Which she carefully placed at a distance in the bathroom corner. Tsunami had a towel wrapped around her body and she and Lambo entered the tub with Fuuta and Ipin. Lambo joined the water play while Tsunami leaned back and relaxed a little to watch.

"Dont' fall asleep in the bathtub. You'll have strange dreams."

Tsunami jerks upward and tightens the towel around her body.

"Reborn!"

Reborn was in front of her, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Reborn turns to look at her and smiles. "What? I need a bath too."

"Can't you wait?"

"Waste of water."

Tsunami sighs in defeat.

"Here, make yourself useful and wash my back." Reborn hands Tsunami a white loofah.

"You're suppose to wash yourself BEFORE you get into the tub."

"I'm still learning the Japanese culture..."

'Liar...you are well informed!' Thought Tsunami.

Tsunami takes the loofah and lathers it up. She stares down at Reborn. This was very awkward for her. She gently presses the loofah onto Reborn's back and washes it. Reborn's shoulders relax and he leans forward. Tsunami becomes a little braver and feeling a little please that Reborn liked it firmly scrubs his back. Once that was done she looks at the shampoo and then picks up Reborn putting him down in her lap. Reborn was a little surprised but didn't say anything. Tsunami puts a generous amount of shampoo into her hand and threads her fingers into Reborn's spiky hair that was wet and limp. She cries out when Leon crawls from his hair and up her arm. Tsunami smiles apologetically at Leon and washes Reborn's hair. This time Reborn sighs happily. Tsunami smiles. She really did care for Reborn. He had done so much for her. She didn't want to be the mafia boss. But Reborn didn't take her no's for an answer and didn't quit on her no matter how much she complained. She was introduced to Takeshi and Hayato because of Reborn. She considered those two her first and best friends. Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta became a part of her family and brought her mother such joy. She has gotten stronger and a little braver. She saved her friends lives and their future. A future without Reborn to guide her. She owed him a lot and she never thanked him.

"Reborn..."

"You're welcome."

Tsunami stops washing and stares down at the little baby in front of her.

* * *

The kids were dressed into their pajamas...Lambo didn't have change really...and were put to bed. Tsunami had read them a storybook and was tucking them in. She kisses Fuuta's forehead.

"Tsuna-nee, I rank your kisses as the most desired kisses in the mafia!"

Tsunami blushes. "And you think that without using your powers?"

"There's no need to." Fuuta sighs and slides deeper under the covers.

Tsunami kisses Ipin's cheek and panicked for a second when Ipin lightly blushes and a faint countdown symbol appeared on her forehead. But Ipin yawns and the symbol fades away as she fell back falling asleep. Tsunami breathes out in relief.

When Tsunami bent down to kiss Lambo's forehead, Lambo sat up and kissed her lips again.

"Tsunami-nee, Lambo-san doesn't want you to kiss Yamamoto-ni anymore!"

"Eh, why?"

"All of Tsunami's kisses belong to Lambo-san now! You can kiss Ipin and Fuuta-ni...sometimes!"

"What about the others. It isn't just Takeshi kissing me."

"Eeehh! Stupid-dera and the others kiss you too? Why?"

"Because...because they like me."

"Well, Lambo-san likes you too...so be with Lambo forever and ever only!"

Tsunami's eyes widen. Her eyes and smile softens and she shakes her head. "

"That's really nice...Lambo. But, you're too young to like me that way. Besides, even if you were a little older and liked me I still wouldn't...I couldn't just choose you."

Lambo's eyes watered and his lips quiver. "Why?"

"I can't choose just one. I can't pick between you and the others."

Lambo still whimpers and sobs. Tsunami sits onto the bed and cradles Lambo into her arms.

"Don't worry so much, Lambo. You're still a piece of my heart."

"I'm a piece of your heart? I don't get it?" He sniffs.

"Well...um...my heart is like...is like the puzzle you and Ipin like to play with! My heart is full because all my pieces are together. Each piece to the puzzle is my heart. You are a piece. Ipin and Fuuta are a piece. Mama, Papa...Hayato, Takeshi, Hibari-san...Ryohei, Mukuro...Chrome-chan, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan...are pieces as well!"

Tsunami thinks about her illustration of her heart.

'However, ' she thought about her guardians. 'some pieces...are more closer to my center than others...'

"I think...I think my heart puzzle is special though. You know that puzzles come in a box with the pieces it needs?"

Lambo nods.

"Well, my heart puzzle is always growing. I meet new friends and I can attach any piece I want to myself heart. My heart is as big as the sky. I would be very sad and empty if I lose the pieces of my heart puzzle. I want to keep them together as long as I can."

Lambo thinks it over and nods his head.

"Mm! Okay. But Lambo-san's the biggest piece, right?"

Tsunami shakes her head and kisses Lambo's cheek. "If you thinks so."

Tsunami tucks Lambo in at last and Lambo's eyes droop close and rolls over to Ipin. Tsunami goes to the door and bends over to turn the night-light on and shuts the lights off. She was just about to close the door.

"Nee-chan...?"

"Yes?"

Lambo's back was towards her as he spoke.

"Is Reborn a piece of your heart too?"

"Yes, I would like to think he is."

"That's not good...Reborn breaks hearts. Lambo-san's auntie says so...Reborn is a heart breaker..."

Tsunami smiles at that.

"Don't be silly, Lambo. Yes, Reborn claims to have a lot of women," Tsunami rolls her eyes. "But he doesn't see that way. Reborn would break my body with his Spartan training...but I believe he won't break my heart. Go to sleep, Lambo."

"O...kay." Lambo yawns.

Tsunami closes the door.

* * *

Reborn was already in his nightcap and pajamas in his little hammock. His snot bubble the only sign that he was sleeping despite that the wide dark eyes were open.

Tsunami climbs into her bed and covers herself with the covers. She looks out across the room. The streetlamp outside brightens the room a little. She could see Reborn asleep across from her. She smiles. Reborn has done so much for her. He could be a little cruel and sadistic, but only in his training. He won't do it. He won't break her heart. Tsunami honestly believed that...with all her heart and neither would her guardians. Tsunami closes her eyes.

Tsunami's eyes snap open and she bolts upright!

She forgot to call Haru after she promised to tell her the details of the today!


	7. GBBSL 07: Betrayal!

Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 7: Betrayal!

July 17, 2010

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Day 3...

On a very, early morning the Sawada household had a visitor. Nana opened the door and was greeted by a man that wanted to speak with Tsunami. Nana told the man to wait a moment and went upstairs to wake her daughter. Tsunami finally got out of bed with bullets spraying at her. Tsunami quickly went downstairs and answered the door.

"Good morning, Sawada-san. I am a messenger from the Bovino family and have a request."

"A request?" Asks Tsunami.

"We would like to retrieve Lambo-san's TYL-bazooka."

"You're taking the TYL-bazooka away?"

"Yes, Sawada-san."

"Uh, please give me a moment...er...ten minutes."

The Bovino messenger nods in understanding. Tsunami calls Lambo to the front door and Lambo cheerfully runs to her. There was bits of egg and something sticky on Lambo's face. Tsunami kneels down to his level.

"Um, Lambo, can I see your bazooka, please?"

"Huh...why?"

"Well, I think your family needs it. They want take it for awhile."

'Hopefully for good!' Thought Tsunami honestly.

"NO! IT'S MINE!"

Tsunami sighs and looks up to the sky. She brings her head down to look at Lambo and a thought comes to her. Tsunami picks up Lambo and kisses his now snotty nose. Lambo sniffs and perks up a little.

"C'mon, Lambo you don't really need it. I'll tell you what as a reward for being a good kid and handing over the bazooka I'll take you, Ipin and Fuuta on a field trip.

"A field trip! Where!"

"I don't know yet, but I promise I will take you!"

"Okay!"

Lambo leaps from her arms and pulls the bazooka out of his fro. Tsunami quickly reaches for it and carefully takes it away from him. She pats his head and opens the door to give to the messenger. Lambo looks at the messenger and waves from between Tsunami legs. The messenger bows to Tsunami.

"The Bovino family also would like to express their profound gratitude in caring and keeping Lambo."

'They better be!' Thought Tsunami behind her sweet smile. 'Bye, bye TYL-bazooka!'

Tsunami's week had been full of kisses, hugs and gifts as each of her guardians worked to bring her closer to one of them.

Hayato had made a pretty speedy recover from his multiple car accidents. But, for awhile he couldn't look Tsunami in the eye. Tsunami figured he had gone a little shy after he had given her a peck and she wonder...what would a _real_ kiss feel like with Hayato.

What she didn't know was Hayato was just embarrassed by the "good" advice Shamal had given Hayato while at the nurse's office.

Takeshi was more affectionate than ever and he couldn't be any more obvious about it. He would smile so lovingly at her. He would sigh and his eyes would get all droopy. Takeshi loved to hug! Actually, his hugs were more like glomps. Sudden embraces out of the blue. He would be smiling at her for one second and suddenly swept her up into his long arms, pressing her face into his chest or neck. Takeshi also like to come up from behind Tsunami and hug her lifting her off the ground. Unfortunately, Hayato was in front of her one time and Tsunami was so surprised that her legs lifted into her chest. Her short school skirt flapped behind her and Hayato got a panty shot view. Hayato's nosebleed sent him stunned to the ground. When he recovered he begged for Tsunami's forgiveness and banged his head on the floor staining it with his forehead and nosebleed. Oh, and if Takeshi loved to hug...he relished in kissing. Like hugs he kissed her when he could. In the morning a peck on the lips or cheek. When he hugged her from behind a kiss to the back of her head, neck, hair or shoulder.

...what bothered her the most...was why didn't Hayato threatened to blow up Takeshi when he did those things. Hayato would of cursed up a storm at Takeshi doing whatever he wants and disrespecting the Tenth. But he didn't...he would just glare or look away. That wasn't normal...her intuition, whether it was her woman's or hyper-mode's, told her that something was off about this situation...but what?

* * *

Hibird was confused by his master Hibari's actions as of late.

Hibari was doing fine going through the proper rituals of courting the female Tsunami. He allowed the desired female to roam in his territory. He provided the female Tsunami shelter and protection from the verbal abuse of the other females and other males that had taken a sudden interest in Tsunami. Hibari had given her food too. To Hibird, his master was making it loud and clear that he wanted Tsunami.

Hibird was aware of his master's interest in the female Tsunami. In fact he approved of his master's choice. Tsunami had potential as a perfect mate indeed. She cared for three offspring that wasn't hers and they were happy and healthy. She was awre that Hibari was strong and was submissive and respectful to him. Tsunami herself was also strong which made Hibari happy. Their offspring would be strong and they will survive in this strange wildlife to create offspring of their own.

But what confused the little bird was Hibari allowing the other males that closely followed Tsunami to court her. When a male had a female they wanted it would fight off the female's suitors. Staking his claim by force of the female to be courted by him and him alone.

Hibird had to give the other males some credit though. They were strong. Very strong. But none as strong as Hibari, except perhaps the male with the dark aura...Hibird's feathers ruffle and he shook himself from his perch outside the office window.

The bell rings with the sun high over head. The feeding bell! Hibird thought it was strange that humans waited till the sound of the bell to go hunt for food...

Hibird took flight out the window and flew up to the roof. He landed above the door and waited. The door opens and Hibari's future female walks out on the roof. She was talking to the two males that were constantly with her.

The tall, laughing male was kind and gentle to Hibird. Hibird remember him feeding him when he had food at hand. But, as much as Hibird liked him he was crowding on something that belonged to his master. The tall male always rubbed his scent on Tsunami and holding her close. According to the laws of nature, Hibird thought the tall male was imprinting his scent on to Tsunami. This bold act was suppose to discourage other males from taking the female. Letting them know that she was off limits.

The other male was an aggressive one. He was only gentle to the female and growled and hissed at anything one or thing that got too close to her. He wasn't a good parent. He was always mistreating the loud, two-legged calf. He won't do! He just won't do at all. Tsunami only belonged to his master, Hibari!

Hibari pumped his wings and took off into the sky. The little bird climbed higher and higher keeping an eye on the three humans on the roof that had sat down and started eating their lunch. Hibird observes them making circles in the air. He positions himself in the air, folds his wings and dives!

At that moment Tsunami had looked up into the sky and saw a yellow little ball coming towards them getting faster and closer. Takeshi notices her gaze and looks up as well.

"What's up, Tsuna-chan?"

"...I think that's Hibird. Don't you think he coming in a bit too fast?"

"Hmmmm, yeah...hahaha maybe he's hungry and trying to get to us fast so we can feed him!"

"Che, who cares about Hibari's greedy, little puffball!"

"...he's not slowing down and he's still getting close."

"Don't worry, Tenth...he'll stop. Here, would you like to try my lunch, Tenth?"

"Eeehhh, Hayato-kun..."

"Yes, Tenth!"

"...Gokudera...I think you should..." Starts Takeshi.

"...HIIIIIIIIIE!"

DING!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Screams Hayato gripping the back of his head in pain.

Hibird swiftly snaps his wings open and was back into the air flying away. Takeshi held his stomach laughing hard. Tsunami was staring at Hayato in shock.

"Hayato-kun! Are you all right!"

"What the hell...that hurt! That stupid, freaking bird hit me in my freaking head!"

Takeshi laughed and laughed.

"SHUT UP YOU FREAK!"

"HAHAHAHA...I'm sorry...HA...Gokudera...I'm really...HAHA..."

DING!

"OW!" Takeshi yelps and grabs the side of his head with one hand.

Hayato points and laughs. "Hahaha! OW! What the ...OW! OW! DAMMIT! OW!"

Hibird pecks and scratches at Hayato and alternates between him and Takeshi. Tsunami watches the scene quietly completely bewildered. The pecking and scratching grew too much for Takeshi and Hayato. They couldn't swat at the bird in fear of hurting Hibird and incurring Hibari's wrath. Plus, the ding to their heads really hurt and the pecking and scratching were painful! They make a run for it their food flying everywhere and their drinks being knocked over and spilling over the roof floor. They run inside and Hibird lands over the door.

Several minutes went by.

Tsunami sat by herself with a mess of food that was abandon by her two friends staring at Hibird. Hibird stares back and fluffs his feathers up cutely as if asking, "did I do good?". Tsunami continues to stares at him.

The door opens with a slow creak. Hibird hisses that could make a cat to run in fear.

The door slams quickly shut.

* * *

As promised, Tsunami paid a visit to watch Ryohei practice afterschool that day. The match was coming up pretty soon and he and his small team of boxers were participating. Ryohei would wave at her and helped to seat to watch him coach his team. He was good teacher and a little rough with his teammates. But his loyal members were encouraged by Ryohei's fighting spirit so it made Tsunami happy for Ryohei that he had some members.

Ryohei gave his team some extreme words of encouragement and dismissed them for the day.

A few of Ryohei's upper-classmates came to see how he was doing and saw Tsunami.

"Hey, Sasegawa? Is that her? Sawada Tsunami a.k.a, 'No-Good Tsunami'?" One of the asked.

"That's Tsunami-chan...and don't call her that, Houji! She isn't no-good. She's an extreme girl!"

"Heh, easy!" The student holds his hand up in surrender. "I'm just repeating the name that I heard, that's all."

"I heard that she sucks at nearly everything! Except cooking. But nobody mentioned how cute she was!"

"Easy, Kiko, I'm afraid you have to go through Sasegawa! He wants her to be his girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know, Tomaru...but I heard that even the discipline committee's head president wants Tsunami too!"

The group shivers at the thought of the perfect and looked at Ryohei in admiration for his guts to compete with him. Ryohei doesn't pay any attention to their fear or admiration. He was too busy looking at Tsunami. Tsunami turns her gaze on him and blushes at his stare. He smiles.

"Hey, Sasegawa, I have an idea! You want more members for your club right?"

"Extremely! Do you know someone!" Ryohei yells.

"No...But, I know a way you can attract members. Why don't you ask Tsunami to the boxing club's manager and mascot?"

"Manager...mascot? What do you mean! What does that have to do with boxing?"

Tomaru and the others sigh and shake their heads. Tomaru puts his hands on Ryohei's shoulder.

"Listen, Ryohei. You are friends with a cute girl! Her classmates and others in their grade that know Tsunami are so use to seeing her as useless..."

Ryohei growls and raises a fist.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let me finish! I'll get to the point...Tsunami is cute! Very cute, EXTREMELY cute! If she joins your club as a manager/mascot she can help you get members by being her cute self! She can also give moral support by helping you and the others out with cleaning, making sure you have water and towels and stuff. When people start seeing her around the club they would want to join because of her."

The other classmates nod their heads in agreement.

"Oh man! Can you imagine her in one of those sexy, short sports dresses you see at boxing matches and car races on TV!"

The boys fantasize. Ryohei stares. Scratches his head with his glove and frowns.

"I extremely don't get it..." The classmates collapse. "...hey, wait a minute...you mean you want me to use Tsunami!"

"No, well...yeah, but the way you're saying it makes it seem horrible!"

"I extremely don't want members to join this club just because Tsunami-chan is! I want members who love to box and like a challenge TO THE EXTREME!"

"Aww, Ryohei, c'mon! At least let her join for moral support to your team. Sometimes they aren't as optimistic as you are. They could use a girl's touch around here you know."

"Well...Tsunami-chan...does get me extremely pumped. When I see her...I know I can do anything! I can do anything just because she there for me! Maybe...maybe she could help out around here. Heh, I extremely wanted her to join the boxing team anyway! She's an EXTREMELY good fighter!"

The boys blanch. "Eh? You already asked her to join...but as a fighter...RYOHEI ARE YOU NUTS!"

"Ryohei-kun?"

"Oh! HI, TSUNAMI!"

Tsunami winces at the volume of his voice but smiles. The classmates decided to head home and give Ryohei and Tsunami some space. They grin at her and slap Ryohei's back as they departed.

"So the match is really soon? Who are you fighting?" Asks Tsunami.

"A team that calls themselves the Fire Tigers. They're a school from a different neighborhood. They have an EXTREMELY large team of up to fifteen people!"

"Eh! It's that big?"

"EXTREMELY!"

"But, Ryohei-kun, you only have eight people on your team!"

"Do you want to extremely join then!" Ryohei yells with hope.

"...Ryohei-kun..."

"Wait not as a boxer...even thought that would be EXTREMELY EXTREME...but, maybe you should join the team as our extreme manager!"

"Manager...mascot?" Tsunami frowns. "No...no...no you don't want someone like me! I'll mess things up!"

"You'll be EXTREMELY great! You inspire me to do my best to the EXTREME! I want you to help my team out and they could be inspired to EXTREME! Just you being there would be enough for me..."

"Actually that's not a bad idea!"

Tsunami freezes at the tiny voice. They turn to see Reborn as Elder Pao Pao.

"So, you want Tsunami to be your manager and mascot?" Reborn...Elder Pao Pao asks him.

Tsunami's eyes widen and she looks at Ryohei.

"What's a mascot?...and what do they do?"

"Er...well...I extremely don't know!" Said Ryohei.

"Manager helps the team and makes sure they are well taken care of. Also as a mascot you give them moral support at their events and encourage them to win." Reborn explained. "Sometimes you wear a sexy outfit..."

"HUH!"

"But...you don't have to, Tsunami! I don't want you to join and feel like I'm using you."

"...but...if I can join...the boxing team as a manager and a mascot I can help you the best way I can. It's the least I can do. You've done so much for me this could be how I can return the favor, Ryohei-kun." Tsunami replies.

Ryohei stares at Tsunami. He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Tsunami...you're...the EXTREME."

"Ryohei-kun..."

"Not so fast!" Said Elder Pao Pao.

Tsunami and Ryohei turn to him surprise. Tsunami more so. Reborn's voice was normal to any other person. But Tsunami heard something in his voice. Annoyance...?

"You have to defeat me first, Ryohei!"

"Eh!" Cries Tsunami.

"Yosh! I'll defeat you to the EXTREME, Elder!"

"Eh! Ryohei-kun...you don't have to I..."

"It's okay, Tsunami. I'll win!"

"But..."

"Let us begin, Ryohei."

Ryohei and Reborn stood in the ring. Tsunami watches on the side. What was going on? Usually in situations like this it's her against Reborn or somebody else. Why was Reborn challenging Ryohei about being Ryohei's manager? It didn't make since!

Reborn knows how to box? Tsunami thought to herself.

Reborn indeed. Reborn knew how to box. Which shouldn't be too much of a surprise to Tsunami. Tsunami watched amazed how Reborn dart about Ryohei. Darting everyone of his jobs. Ryohei was impressed to and was getting excited. He was now yelling to "the extreme". Tsunami was beginning to worry. There was no way. No way that Ryohei could defeat Reborn. Reborn ducked under a jab and moved forward striking Ryohei in the gut. Tsunami gasps and covers her mouth as Ryohei went down on one knee clutching his stomach.

"Extreme...good hit..." Ryohei chokes. He then grins and slowly gets to his feet.

"Ryohei-kun!"

Ryohei looks at Tsunami and grins.

"Don't worry! I'm fine!"

"You haven't landed a hit on me not once. You're in a bad position. Give up on the idea of making Tsunami your manager and mascot."

"I want quit! Never have...never will...EXTREME JAB!"

Reborn merely leans his head to the side.

"So stubborn. You have a match coming up don't you? I can seriously injure you and you won't be able to fight."

Ryohei frowns at that.

"You don't need to worry, Elder! I'll be fine for the match! This for Tsunami. I can do anything with Tsunami with me. If I break my arm so be it! I will still fight knowing that Tsunami will there for me!"

Reborn's smile falters for a second.

Ryohei was getting worn out and he had a few bruises and cuts. Tsunami whimpers. Reborn was giving him a good beating. Tsunami clutches her hands together.

"Ryohei-kun..."

"EXTREME FINAL BLOW!"

Tsunami could see a flicker of his dying will. Reborn saw it too and raises a glove catching Ryohei's fist. He smirks at Ryohei and flips him out of the ring.

"That's enough. You win."

Ryohei is thrown against the wall and it creates a slight crater. Tsunami rushes to Ryohei's side.

"Ryohei-kun! Ryohei-kun!"

Ryohei looks at Tsunami and wipes a bit of blood from his face. "...what's with that face...you look like you're going to cry...I can stand it when a girl cries..."

Ryohei goes unconscious and Tsunami yells his name.

Tsunami spent the rest of her time in the boxing club training taking care of Ryohei. She had cleaned his wounds replaced his wrappings. She had a wet towel and was wiping over the scar he received when he was young protecting Kyoko. Tsunami sighs and with a finger gently traces it.

"Ryohei-kun, you're so...extreme."

Ryohei snorts and smiles.

* * *

That evening, Mukuro came for another nightly visit. Mukuro visited Tsunami on nights Hayato and Takeshi didn't study with her or were busy with other things. Tsunami supposes that during the day he had Chrome conserve her energy so he can use her to appear at night.

Tsunami was studying with Reborn when she felt a long, thin stroke from her knee to her hip. She squeaks and Reborn stares at Tsunami. He frowns.

"Mukuro."

"Kufufufu."

Tsunami gasps again and whimpers.

Thus the game of "hide and touch" began.

Mukuro used his illusion to make himself invisible and would poke and grope her wherever she was. Tsunami would be either doing her homework...like she was with Reborn and suddenly feel a cold presence and fingers caressing her thighs.

Or, when she was helping her mother with dinner she could feel his arms hands rest on her hips and slide up and down her sides...her mother gave her strange looks but would laugh it off thinking her daughter was just dancing and swinging her hips!

He finally went too far when she felt his presence while she was taking a bath. She screamed...and bullets were fired...

"Goodness, Reborn-chan was running around the house with his toy gun. Maybe I should switch his espresso to decaffeinated coffee."

Tsunami gives her mother a nervous expression.

"Don't mind Reborn, mama. "

It was quiet now in the home. The children were tucked into bed. Nana was asleep, smiling and dreaming of her beloved husband. It took a little longer for Reborn to fall asleep a little irritated by Mukuro's harassment of his student. He finally relaxed and a tiny bubble grew from his nose. Tsunami laid in her bed. Her face pinched. Her fingers release and tighten the sheets.

A chuckle floats through the room and Mukuro appears in a misty vapor over Tsunami. He was smiling.

"Kufufufu, having a nightmare of Reborn torturing you again, Lady Vongola?"

Tsunami rolls onto her back and starts gasping in her sleep. Sweat lightly developed on her skin. Mukuro frowns at this. This wasn't a typical nightmare.

"Vongola?"

"Please...please...oh god, please..."

Her heads tosses from side to side and cries out softly. What nightmare, an nightmare that she wasn't able to wake up from.

Mukuro holds her cheek and presses his forehead to hers. He dives into her mind...

_Mukuro opens his eyes and looks around. Red, the scene was red as blood. It was also cold so very cold. He hears a scream._

_Tsunami._

_Mukuro quickly moves in the direction of the scream. He realizes that he was ankle deep in a red liquid. He stops for a moment and looks at his reflection on the red surface. He knew what it was. Blood. He hears her scream again and steps forward only to hit something with his foot. His eyes widen at the sight of Kyouya...Kyouya's eyes were dull and dark. He was dead. He looks up and sees Tsunami on her knees with her back towards him hunched over. Her shoulders shook with deep intake of breath and sobs. Around her he saw the other guardians lying dead. He even saw himself in the arms of Chrome. He quickly turn his head away from the scene and walks to Tsunami. As he approached her he knew what he was seeing. This is one of Tsunami's fears. The death of the one's she holds most dear. He was at last directly behind her and her sobbing was wretched. She was holding something in her arms. On one side he saw a familiar cow tail and on the other...a hat with a orange band floating in the blood. He suddenly jerks and pulls out his trident as the sound of voices laughing and cruel chuckling. He sees seven familiar figures in the shadows. Byakuran and his six Funeral Wreaths. He frowns at them and then down at his weeping boss._

_"Lady Vongola...are you still worried about them. You needn't fear them anymore...they are gone now."_

_Mukuro takes his trident and gently touches the tip to the surface of the blood. A ripple forms and spreads away from the tip. The figures of their enemies waver and disappear. A blue sky appears over them like a flick of a light floor explodes with flowers of many colors and kinds and green grass grew. Tsunami gasps and is knocked back on her hands as Lambo, now alive, laughs that ridicolous laugh and runs away. Reborn picks up his hat, dusts some invisible lint off it and places it on his head mumbling her nickname and coolly walks away. There is laughter and shouting as the rest of the guardians interacted with each other their usual way. Hayato growling at a laughing Takeshi and Ryohei screaming into the sky to the EXTREME. Kyouya stood a great distance and held his hand out to let Hibird land in his hand and the bird sings. Chrome sat on the grass making a daisy chain. She looks up at Tsunami runs up to her and places the chain of flowers onto Tsunami's head. Chrome looks up at Mukuro smiling and runs away. Mukuro picks Tsunami up from the ground and twirls her around to face him. Mukuro was wearing black pants and a white long-sleeved shirt. Tsunami's big brown eyes look up at his dual-colored eyes. He held her close into his arms and Tsunami slowly wraps her arms around his waist. Tears form at the corners of her eyes and she buries her face into his chest._

_"Thank you...thank you...thank you...thank you..."_

_Mukuro smiles, a real one and kisses the top of her head in reply._

Reborn stared at the sight of the morning. Leon crawled from under his night cap and unto Reborn's shoulder. The chameleon flicks his tongue onto Reborn's cheek. Reborn doesn't acknowledge it. He continues to stare.

Tsunami held Mukuro close to him. She was sleeping with a serene calmness in her face. Reborn had never seen a such a peaceful expression on Tsunami's face since their return from the future. Reborn was aware of the nightmares Tsunami had. They came and went. She would wake up from the nightmares in the middle of the night or won't wake up at all and toss and turn for hours. Tsunami made sure to hide her near dead expression very well in the mornings. Reborn didn't ask her what she'd dreamed about. Reborn had a feeling he knew what she was dreaming about. She would cry out his name and her guardians...not to leave her...please, don't die...

But last night, someone saved her. Mukuro. Mukuro must had used his abilities to erase the nightmare and gave Tsunami comfort.

Tsunami shows signs of waking and Reborn lies back down to feign sleep creating a snot bubble. Tsunami moans and slowly opens her eyes. At the same time, her movement rouses Mukuro from his sleep and they open their eyes fully and stare at each other. Mukuro brushes her hair out of her face.

"Good morning, Lady Vongola."

"Good morning, Mukuro." Tsunami blushes but smiles.

"Kufufufu."

Mukuro kisses her lips.

"_Arrivederci_...I'm a little tired from keeping those nightmare at bay. Can Chrome stay here for awhile?"

"Of course she can."

Tsunami places a hand on the side of face with his red eye.

"Sometimes...I forget..." Tsunami blushes redder. "I forget that 'you' are not here that you are using a illusion over Chrome's body. She's...she's not going to be falling for me...is she?"

Mukuro's eyes widen and his eyebrows reaches his hairline. He snorts and snickers.

"I assure you, Vongola...Chrome isn't experiencing our little rendezvous, so she wouldn't feel attracted to you! Kufufufufu!"

Tsunami stares at Mukuro. "It's not fair, that even though you...like me a lot...you're not truly experiencing being with me, are you? That's not fair...I wish I can..."

"Shhhhh, Vongola..."

"But..."

"Shhhh, shhhh, there's is nothing you can do."

"There must be something!"

"There isn't."

"There must be."

Mukuro sees her dying will flame in her eyes flickering with determination. He shakes his head.

"I'll take what I can get, Tsunami. I do feel something. I..."

Tsunami's eyes widen. "Mukuro...?"

Mukuro smashes their lips together. They kiss for a few mintues until Mukuro rolls off her with a sigh and switches places with Chrome. Chrome moans and a looks at Tsunami with a sleepy eye.

"Are you...all right...boss?"

"Yes, thanks to Mukuro and you. Get some sleep, Chrome-chan. You need it."

Chrome nods her head and instantly falls asleep. Tsunami gets up from bed and covers Chrome with her blanket. She smiles sweetly.

'There must be something...there must be a way.'

* * *

Day 5

Tsunami began her duties as the manager of the boxing club. It seems Reborn was able to find a way to train Tsunami in almost every she did in everyday life. Reborn told Tsunami that it was good training to manage a small organization before she taking on a bigger organization of the mafia. Tsunami exclaimed to Reborn that she was managing a club not a organization. However, she realized that being a manager was pretty tough. She had a looked around the club and saw how neglected the boxing club was. The equipment was worn out and funds were as small as the number of members in the club. Tsunami didn't know where to begin until Reborn suggested that Tsunami ask her right-hand, Hayato to help her prepare. Taking his advice, Hayato was asked...Hayato immediately set to work helping her organize the club. He went over what was needed: equipment, forms, and even a budget plan. They were unsure how to raise funds but would think of something later. Hayato yelled at Ryohei for being so disorganized. With Hayato guidance, Tsunami fell into her role as manager. She was a helpful hand around the club afterschool making sure the team got water and took breaks. She often reminded Ryohei to give himself and his team a break.

"Tsunami, is true that you have become the manager of the boxing club."

"Uh...yes. It is."

"How often do you participate in his club?"

Tsunami was pulled out of class by Kyouya during a break session. Takeshi held Hayato back when Tsunami was called out by Kyouya.

"Uh, I help out afterschool mostly."

"Hmm." Kyouya thinks for a moment. "Tsunami, I have a position for you. You are to be discipline committee's secretary."

"S-secretary!"

"We could use someone to organize the files and to run small errands. I need as many of my members to keep the peace around the school as possible. One or two members are capable in doing so. We can use a more less involved member to handle the small things. You will start next week."

Kyouya left no room for her to protest and he walks away. Tsunami watches him go and bows her head with a deep sigh. Her workload just grew again...

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, Hibari."

"The Baby."

"Ciassou. Sorry, I can't let Tsunami join you unless you beat me in a challenge."

Kyouya smirks. "Oh?"

Reborn smirks as well.

Tsunami sighs.

* * *

Reborn had Tsunami and Kyouya meet him in the downtown area after school.

Downtown directly after school was when the city was at his busiest. Students from other schools were loud as they hurried their way to their favorite hangouts or home. Adults and others walked, talked, shouted, laughed, chewed gum...Tsunami never realized how noisy downtown was. She looks at Kyouya. He face shows his indifference but Tsunami had a feeling he was getting irritated with the noisy crowd among crowds.

"Let's get started shall we?"

"Here, Reborn?"

"Yes. All Hibari has to do is find me and he will win. That's all."

"Reborn, it's too crowded for that!"

"Ready Hibari?" Reborn ignores Tsunami.

Kyouya nods his head and pulls his tonfa out. Reborn turns and calmly walks away. Kyouya follows after him. Tsunami follows after Kyouya and hopes that nobody gets hurt.

As Kyouya goes through the sea of bodies, some people had enough sense to get out of the perfect's way...immediately. But not many people were that aware and would bump into him. Kyouya would give them a fierce glare and they back off, wisely holding their tongue. Tsunami notice that Kyouya was tensed and as try as he may to find Reborn...distracted. Was the crowds?

"I see you!" Said Reborn and gives Kyouya a kicked to the side of the head.

Kyouya stumbles and bumps into a person. He nearly decks the man out and the man falls back on his rear staring up at the boy shorter than him with fright.

"Kyouya-san!" Tsunami shouts.

Reborn hops onto Tsunami shoulders.

"Kyouya has a weakness."

"W-what! He does?"

"Agoraphobia."

"A..ago...what?"

"Agoraphobia: the fear of being in crowds or public places. Usually starts an anxiety attack. Hibari uses his power, strength to gain control of crowds and clear areas. When he attacks a crowd of people he covering up his anxiety of being in a crowd."

"Kyouya-san...is afraid?"

"Everyone, even the most powerful people in this world has a flaw. No one is invincible, remember that Tsunami."

Reborn hops off of Tsunami's shoulder and disappears into the crowd again. Tsunami watches Kyouya. He was getting frustrated, and a frustrated Kyouya was a very dangerous Kyouya. With what she learn from Reborn about Kyouya's fear...it would come to a point when he would proceed to clear the area and cause a disaster in downtown Namimori. Tsunami runs up to Kyouya and without thinking wraps her arms around to his front and covers his eyes.

"Tsunami!"

"Is that better? You don't see the people, Kyouya-san."

Kyouya doesn't reply. He was shocked by Tsunami's actions. Her body pressed against his back. Her hands covered his eyes. With Tsunami being so near, he felt his body relax. How did she do that? When was she able to that? Perhaps...perhaps his body recognizes Tsunami as being of peace. Kyouya was able to fully relax and nap on the roof with Tsunami's presence on the days she skipped afternoon classes to avoid the scrutiny of her classmates. She had been doing that a lot since the other herbivores confessed their love to her. Her classmates, mostly female, held it against her. Kyouya lowered his tonfa and takes a breath.

"I am calm, Tsunami."

"That's good. Can you find him?"

Kyouya takes another deep breath and closes his eyes behind her hands. Tsunami moves her hands and covers his ears to drown out the noise. Kyouya was able to focus now. He takes Tsunami's hand and pulls him with him through the crowd. Tsunami looks down at their hands and grips his hand giving him a light squeeze. Kyouya doesn't look back at her. They reach the train station and find Reborn waiting for Kyouya at the entrance. He smiles.

"Hmm, well done. Even though you had a little help."

"You know that wasn't really fair, Reborn. But, that's normal."

Kyouya makes no complaints.

"Tsunami is to be my secretary then."

"Yes. Being your secretary would also be good training for her. A boss will have to juggle negotiations and be able to please different families at the same time."

Kyouya nods and turns to Tsunami.

"Next week, during the lunch period and once a week after school. Sasegawa Ryohei can deal without you for a least one day. There is a student council meeting that I will be attending. You will accompany me."

"I will be there, Kyouya-san."

* * *

Nana gave Tsunami a list that she received from student with a gangster hairstyle. Nana asked Tsunami if she owed money to someone. Tsunami took the list and read it her eyes growing wide.

"...the standard attire of a secretary of the discipline committee?"

* * *

Day 10

Bianchi had several solid, black hair clips in her mouth. She takes one and clips down the last of Tsunami's spiky hair down to her head. Her hair was pulled together into a tight bun but left two strands of hair hang over the front of her shoulders. Lambo and Ipin played with multicolored hair clips and putting them into each other's hair. Lambo mostly though. Tsunami's hand picks up a pair of non-prescription glasses that were bought from the corner store. They were small and oval-shaped lenses and were a simple brown color.

Nana and Reborn sat at the table when they looked up to see Tsunami coming down the stairs. Nana squeals and claps her hands.

"Oh, Tsuna-chan~! You look so grown up! Like a college girl!"

Tsunami was in her normal school uniform but with some additional changes. Instead of the white knee-length socks she wore she now wore black stockings. Her hair was put into a bun and thanks to Bianchi her spiky top of hair was brushed back with water, gel and black hair clips. It took Bianchi awhile to find the right gel to lay her nearly untamable spike to lay down. Tsunami couldn't count how many times other brands of gel was washed out of her hair. She had placed the glasses on and would every once in awhile push them back up her nose that was pink along with cheeks with a blush. Bianchi tried to apply makeup on her but that was where Tsunami drew the line. Bianchi came downstairs behind her and crosses her arms.

"You should of let me put some makeup on."

"No thanks, you done enough Bianchi-san."

Bianchi shrugs.

"Good work, Bianchi. Tsunami looks like a professional."

Bianchi blushes and smiles lovingly at Reborn for his praise and asks for a kiss. Reborn promptly falls asleep. Bianchi just giggles at his actions.

Hayato and Takeshi mouths fell open at Tsunami's new look. They looked her up and down. Tsunami fidgets under their gazes.

"I look silly don't I?"

"No, Tenth! You look amazing!"

"R-really?"

Hayato nods his head. Inwardly he was making MANLY fanboy squeals at the glasses on her face. Mentally giggling how smart and attractive it made her.

Takeshi smiles.

"I think I like your hair up!" He leans down and kisses her neck.

Tsunami squeaks and grabs her neck.

"You can see how nice your neck is and I can kiss it without eating hair!"

Hayato growls at Takeshi for being so bold with his affections, but he agreed with Takeshi that it did reveal her lovely neck a little more...it made him want to kiss it too.

"What's with the change away?" Takeshi ask as they walk to school.

"If the Tenth wants to change her looks than you don't have to question it, baseball nut!"

"W-well, this is what Kyouya-san wanted me to wear. Starting today I am the Discipline Committee's secretary."

"Wow, a secretary?" He looks up at the sky and his mind wonders and a slight blush comes across his face.

Tsunami wonders what Takeshi was thinking...as predicted Hayato got mad and went on at how dare Kyouya give Tsunami such a demeaning position!

In class Kyoko and Hana were impressed with Tsunami new look.

"Wow, Tsunami-chan! You look like an adult! You're so pretty!"

"Yeah, you do look a little bit mature." Said Hana but she frowns down at her and stares.

Tsunami pulls back from her.

"W-what is it?" Tsunami asks.

"I think there's something missing from the look though..." Said Hana.

"Tsunami-chan, we should go shopping and try on clothes together."

"Shopping! Clothes!" Tsunami wasn't much of a fan of clothes shopping.

Tsunami was doing her best to ignore the glares of the female students and leers of the male students. It seems as the days goes by, more and more guys were trying to be friendly with her while more and more girls were becoming her enemies, except for nice girls like Kyoko and Hana couldn't care less if the other boys liked her or not.

"Ah, I know what it is."

Hana goes to her bag and pulls out lip gloss. Tsunami flinches away from it as if it was rapid dog.

"Eh! I don't want it...HIIIIE!"

Hana gives her a dangerous glare. Unfortunately for Tsunami, Hana was less relenting than Bianchi was this morning. With a sigh Tsunami allows Hana to apply the baby pink lip gloss. Hayato and Takeshi watch with attentiveness. Tsunami's lips part away from each other and open. Hana slowly touches the lip gloss onto the upper lip from the corner and leaves behind a pink wet sheen as it strokes to the other corner.

Hayato gulps and feels the air become a little warm.

Hana smoothly touches the corner of the bottom lip and strokes to the other side. The bottom lip was the most plumpest part and it the lip gloss sank into it a little for its softness. Hana commands Tsunami to rub her lips together and Tsunami does so and relaxes with a pouty expression.

Takeshi lips his lips.

"Blah, it tastes funny." Said Tsunami. "And is it suppose to feel so heavy?"

"Ah, quit your complaining. You look a lot mature now...and even a little sexy."

"I don't think sexy is standard."

"Sheesh, you sound like Hibari!" Said Hana.

"Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun? Are you two okay?" Asks Kyoko.

The girls looks at the two boys close by. They were dazed, as well as a few other male students. Hana sighs and shakes her head with her hands out in defeat.

"Boys."

* * *

While Tsunami's class went to gym class, Tetsuya came to the class and picked Tsunami up for the meeting. Tetsuya hardly recognize Tsunami and had to blush a little at her appearance. Tsunami asked him if it was too much but Tetsuya didn't think so.

"I guess I should tell you a little how the discipline committee works, Sawada-san. As you know, the discipline committee was formed by Hibari-san himself to keep the peace at Namimori. We the member work alongside of him to enforce the school rules and punish those that disobey them so those rules won't be broken again."

At this point, Tsunami thought how Reborn were twist this information to her training. According to Reborn, the mafia was formed as its own government to protect the people from those who try to take advantage of people less fortunate than others.

"Hibari-san goes to the student council meetings and to hear what upcoming events would need the discipline committee's presence, give them our progress report and sometimes Hibari-san would make demands or payment for his service."

Tsunami arches a brow looking up at Tetsuya. Tetsuya sees her expression and smiles shrugging.

"Hey, how else do you think the committee earns their funds."

'You get funded by yakuza and local residence of Namimori!' Thought Tsunami.

"At least Hibari-san shows some respect to those who are...supposedly higher than him. He realizes there are rules for even him to honor and respect to avoid unnecessary chaos."

There was something about Tetsuya's last sentenced that nagged at her a little.

Kyouya meets them outside the student council office. Hibari looks over Tsunami appearance and grins.

"Wao."

Tsunami reddens violently. Kyouya gave her a compliment out loud! Tetsuya turns his head so he wouldn't smile. Hibird was sitting on Kyouya's shoulder chirps and flutters up to sit on Tsunami's shoulders. He chirps her name and nuzzles her. Tsunami tilts her head and rubs him back. Her arm was pulled up and Tsunami looks at Kyouya to see him pin an armband around her arm similar to his. It read "secretary". Tetsuya, once his face was neutral, gives Tsunami a notepad and a pen. Kyouya nods at Tetsuya that he was dismissed and he and Tsunami enter the room.

The student council inside freeze up when Kyouya entered. But they were surprise when Tsunami entered after him. The male members' eye bugged out of their head at Tsunami's appearance. Tsunami closes her eyes and tries to ignore them as Kyouya motions her to sit beside him. A female member in Tsunami's grade points at her.

"What is she doing here?"

"She's my secretary. Is there a problem?" Kyouya narrows his eyes at her.

The girl quickly shakes her head no and the they all settled as the meeting began.

* * *

Reborn was becoming frustrated with his student, Tsunami. The five guardians that were in love with had done nothing but shower Tsunami with love and affection in their own personal way and style no matter how many times Reborn had shot at them, trapped them and tricked them they didn't give up in their pursuit of their boss's love. Even though Reborn enjoyed torturing them and it was good training for them he getting tired of seeing them get their award with their beloved boss. Seeing them holding her...whispering to her...kissing her...

It wasn't fair.

Reborn looks at his infant hands.

What boggled his mind that grew onto his frustration was Tsunami herself. The only growth he seen was the guardians' love to her. But what of Tsunami's feelings. He sees it when they are with her individually. She adapts herself to them and receives their love with open arms. She showed that she cared for each one of her guardians and no guardian was better than the other. Was this because of her attribute as the sky? Reborn wasn't sure...or was it that he didn't want that to be the answer. What's the point in seeing her accept all her guardians love...when his...

Reborn growls to himself. That no-good student of his...she truly was...that oblivious klutz had stumbled into his heart...OKAY! Reborn admits it! He was jealous! He was jealous of the kind smiles, the warm embraces, the softness in her eyes and her words of encouragement that she gives to those guardians. He couldn't help but imagine the sensations they felt when their lips enveloped hers.

He needed to end this. It was pointless for them to compete any further. To be honest...this event wasn't his style and from what Reborn seen there was no contest. Tsunami, whether she knew it or not, was in love with all of them.

Lucky them.

* * *

Day 15

Nana was in the mood for sushi...again. So she bounced around her daughter to get her to get some sushi from Takeshi's place.

"Mama, you're starting to act shameless when it comes to sushi. I don't like getting free sushi when Takeshi and his dad work so hard in making it for us!"

Nana just laughs it off.

"Yamamoto-kun loves making sushi for you! He likes you a lot."

Tsunami blushes and sighs. Nana touches her cheek with her finger in thought.

"In fact, a lot of cute boys like you lately. Gokudera-kun has been nuts for you for a long time. He follows you around like a lovesick puppy...then there's that really, really cute boy with the neat eyes. I haven't seen him for awhile though. My what decision you're going to have to make when you have to make a choice."

Tsunami looks down and fiddles her shirt.

"Mama, can I ask you something?"

"Why, of course, Tsuna-chan."

"Well, it's about boys. You know that Hayato, Takeshi and...Mukuro like me. There's two other boys that like me too and...I can't make a decision."

"Is it because they are all so nice?" Asks Nana.

"...It's more of...I don't want to choose, Mama." Tsunami blushes.

Nana watches her daughter with a wide-eyed expression.

"I don't want to hurt the others if I choose one. I think it's better that I don't choose anyone."

Nana smiles and puts a hand under her daughter's chin making her look up.

"When it comes to matters of the heart, Tsunami, just think this, 'what ever makes you happy'."

"That sounds to simple!"

"Maybe cause you're making it too complicated, Tsuna-chan. You and I both know you can't handle anything too complicated."

Tsunami deadpans at her mother and turns to the front door.

"I'll go get you some sushi."

"GYAHAHAHA! Lambo-san is coming with you!"

Lambo points at her and leaps on her chest and clings to the front of her shirt.

"Yes, why don't you take Lambo with you. He could use some fresh air."

"Fine."

Tsunami leaves with Lambo onto the sidewalk and up and around the corner. A taxicab passes them by and turns the corner to stop and park in front of house.

"I'm cancelling the event. It's pointless to go any further."

The guardians stare at Reborn. Hayato, Ryohei had the most extreme expression on their faces. Takeshi blinks in surprise and Kyoya and Mukuro's face stay the same. One indifferent the other smirking.

"What do you mean 'it's pointless to go any further'?" Asks Hayato.

"Yeah, why kid? "

"There are no winners...nor are there losers."

"I EXTREMELY don't get it!"

"Me neither." Said Takeshi.

"Perhaps, Reborn you should stop talking in riddles and gives us a real reason in canceling the event." Said Mukuro.

Tsunami arrives at Takesushi and is greeted by Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi grins widely at her.

"Hello, Tsunami! As pretty as I last saw you, hahaha!"

Tsunami blushes.

"Hello, Yamamoto-san! My mom has taste for sushi tonight. I guess I should order for the whole family."

"Coming right up, Tsunami. I'll give you a discount!" Before Tsunami could protest. "Oh, Takeshi and your friends are in the dojo. You should go say high to them."

Tsunami blinks. They were all here? What could they be doing?

"Thanks, Yamamoto-san. I'll go say 'hi' then."

"She's in love with all of us?" Asks Takeshi.

Reborn nods. "Yes, as far as I can see you all are on equal footing when it comes to Tsunami caring for you. But I don't think Tsunami herself is aware that she has feelings for you all..."

"Wow..." Takeshi said in amazement.

"Can that really happen?" Asks Hayato. "It just sounds...unreal. Are you sure she can just love one of us?"

"I won't accept that. I have no intention of sharing Tsunami with the likes of you." Said Kyouya.

"For once, I agree with Kyouya. There's no one in the world who's heart can be that huge to take in several lovers."

"Come now," Reborn tugs his fedora down his face. 'These brats...don't they realize they all have a good chance in being with Tsunami...how ungrateful...what I wouldn't give!' "This is Tsunami we're talking about. She has proven she isn't any ordinary girl."

Tsunami was outside the dojo. She had come upon the statement of Reborn saying she's no ordinary girl. What were they talking about?

"So, I assuming we're going to continue the event then." Reborn said.

'Event?' Though Tsunami.

"Yes, I will keep fighting for Tsunami's affection!" Said Hayato.

'My affection...fighting for it?'

"I will continue to have Tsunami's love for myself." Kyouya glares at his rivals.

"Kufufu, I believe that I had breakthrough with Tsunami the other night. Surely, I am ahead of the game in this contest."

'C-contest...?' Tsunami hugs Lambo close to her. Lambo looks up at her.

"Tsuna-nee?"

Contest...affection...her love...

Tsunami couldn't believe it. They were competing with each other for her love. They made it into a event. Probably has a stupid Vongola-style name to it too! Tsunami covers her hand with her mouth and large tears flood down her face. Lambo looks up at her and her tears fall onto his face.

"I don't believe it...how could they...those...I...I trusted them...and to think I..."

Tsunami slides down to her knees and releases Lambo to cover her face. They didn't even tell her that they were doing this...Reborn didn't tell her! They didn't even ask her if they should be fighting for her. There was no contest! Tsuna stifles her sobs behind a hand and wipes her tears.

"There are fifteen more days left. The thirty days are almost up. You can do whatever you like. I won't stop you."

Tsunami quietly and quickly moves walks away from the dojo. Lambo watches her walk away and notices her clutching her chest over her heart.

"Tsuna-nee...your heart..." Lambo's eyes water. "Your heart puzzle is breaking..."

Lambo's cries are heard and startles the guardians. Takeshi and Hayato rush outside and see Lambo bawling his eyes out.

"Oh, Lambo! When did you get here?" Asks Takeshi.

"Hey, stupid cow! Why are you crying?" Snaps Hayato.

"You jerks! Reborn you're a jerk! Waaaaaaaah! You...Ahoudera...everybody broke iiiiiiiiiit!"

"Stupid! Broke what!"

Tsunami hurries to the front of the restaurant. The sushi was ready for pick-up. Tsuyoshi return to the counter to see her off and notices the tears on her face.

"Tsunami-chan? What's wrong?"

"Yamamoto-san...could you do me a favor? Tell Takeshi and the others not to come see for awhile...I...I'm..." She looks at Tsuyoshi with watery eyes. "Tell them that I'm disappointed in them. I can't believe that they would hurt me this way..." She sobs and sniffs. "Oh, and also tell Reborn...not to come home! It would hurt me so much to see him knowing he allowed this to happen."

"Tsunami-chan."

Tsunami turns and runs out. Tsuyoshi holds a hand out to stop her but she was already gone. A frown comes on his face. He rolls up his sleeves and stomps outside, grabbing his training bokken on his way out to the dojo...

Hayato was failing miserably in trying to make sense of what Lambo was saying. Kyouya was becoming annoyed and Mukuro had faded into Chrome. Chrome watched with a confused expression.

"TAKESHI! HIYAAAAA!"

SMACK!

"OW! Whoa, dad! What's going on...?" Takeshi rubs his head bewildered by his father's actions.

He instantly shuts his mouth when the tip of the bokken was swung and pointed at him inches from his nose. His father was furious and he glares at the other boys and waves his sword at them all.

"What did you do to make Tsunami-chan run out of my restaurant door crying!"

There is dead silence.

"C'mon now! Speak up! Why did Tsunami run crying? She told me to tell you boys not to come near her house...at all! She is disappointed in you all and can't believe that you would hurt her so! And whoever is Reborn...Tsunami said not to come home!"

Tsuyoshi growls and walks away. Lambo starts crying again.

"You broke it! You all broke it! You broke Tsuna-nee's heart! Waaaah!"

"T-tenth...what...what have I done...what have I done..." Hayato grips his hair and distraught expression overwhelms his face. "I hurt her..."

The pain his father inflicted on Takeshi became dull compared to the sharp guilt cutting into Takeshi's heart. His bright eyes lost their luster.

"This isn't...extreme. I am extremely stupid." Ryohei groans and punches the wall of the dojo in frustration.

"B-boss..." Chrome whimpers. "Poor boss..."

Kyouya is silent. His eyes were hidden underneath the shadow of his bangs.

Reborn looks around him. All the guardians were lost in their thoughts full of shadows.

It was his fault. All his fault.

'Shit.' Reborn swore.

* * *

The door opens and slams as Tsunami enters her house. She leaves the food on the floor, takes off her shoes and rushes upstairs. Nana hears her run upstairs.

"Tsuna-chan, you have a guest..."

"I thought I told him not come here! I don't want to see any of them! Tell him to leave!"

"Tsuna-chan! What's got into you? Tsuna-chan!"

Tsuna slams the door to her room and leans against it. She covers her face and her tears come out between her closed lids and stream down her face. She cries full-heartedly.

"I can't believe! I can't believe! I don't want to believe it! It hurts! It hurts so much! God, it hurts so much! How could they do that! How could they! I trusted them and they...aaaaah!"

Tsunami sobs and stumbles to her bed. She fell to her knees and buries her face into her arms over the bed. Her heart hurt so much. Is this what if felt like to be betrayed?

"How could they?" She sobs. "It hurts so, so much!"

Tsunami didn't hear the door to her room open and close. A large, dark shadow covers her.

"Is that any way to treat your guest? You are such trash, scum!"

Tsunami flinches. She slowly raises her head and turns her teary-eyed gaze up. Her eyes widen and she gasps.

"Xanxus?"


	8. GBBSL 08: Neighborhood Watch

Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 7: Neighborhood Watch

July 22, 2010

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Tsunami stares up in disbelief as Xanxus, the leader of the Varia, the man that nearly killed her to become the tenth boss, the Ninth's son stood behind her glaring and curling his lips into a snarl.

What was also odd about his presence in her room was what he was wearing. He wasn't in his sleek, black pants or pressed white shirt with his dark coat draped over his shoulders like a king's cloak. He stood in baggy, black denim jeans and a black sleeveless muscle shirt with a large roman numeral ten stretched in gold over the front of his torso.

Tsunami stares at him and shakes her head to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing.

"W-wha-what are you doing here!"

Xanxus growls and his fists clench.

"Why I am here is your tutor's fault! Reborn reported to the Ninth about some stupid Vongola event. How kind of that bastard the Ninth to at first ask me to come here by my own free will. Of course I refused. Next thing I know I wake on your couch with your mother smiling at me and asking me if I wanted some shitty tea! "

Tsunami's eyes widen, her heart clenches.

Xanxus blinks and watches her. He saw something in Tsunami's eyes before she bowed her head and her shoulders start to shake.

"Unbelievable...I can't...I can't believe that even, grandpa was..." She whispers.

Her head snaps up and she glares at Xanxus coldly. Xanxus resists flinching and his eyes widen as her cold glare.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe the Ninth sent YOU to come woo me!"

"You make it sound like I want to be here, which I don't! Why would I want to be with you I can't stand you! I hate you!"

"Then get the hell out of here!"

"You brat! I just told you I can't!"

"Then why don't you shoot somebody like you usually do and force them to get you out of here!"

"That's too dangerous! Even for me! I am a single member of the Varia attached to the Vongola! I have no allies here in Japan except for you and your pathetic guardians! So in short, I'm fucking stuck here dammit!"

Tsunami desperately runs a hand through her hair out of frustration.

"Can't you call someone from the Varia..."

"Stupid! Don't you think I tried that? Someone from the Varia is keeping everyone from coming to get me." _'And I will kill them slowly...and cruelly..._"

A dark giggle crackles into his ear and once again his attention is turn sharply to her. Tsunami looked a mess. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair disheveled as she pulls and tugs at it. Shit, what was wrong with her...

Tsunami giggles again and she stood up.

"Would you like to be entertained, since your my unwillingly guest! Oh, I'm sure you love this story, is definitely something you would want to hear!"

Tsunami looks up at with a sweet smile, forced and without care.

"There was girl who had absolute faith in her famiglia. She had five guardians that swore on their lives that they'll take care of her and a tutor, despite being the devil himself in his training, took care of the girl in his own special way. The girl foolishly believed they would never hurt her. Yet, she hears they were playing a game for her heart! An organized game! Now the girl you see now doesn't know where to look to! Her heart is in pieces. " Tsunami clutches her chest and sobs. "It hurts so much! This pain...the pressure..."

"...it's so painful...every time you so much as think of that person that betrayed your trust...It makes you question whether their love was ever real. You feel manipulated. Like a fool."

Tsunami slowly looks up at Xanxus in surprise.

Xanxus stares back and sees the look in her eyes and her words how familiar they were. He had that same look on his face when he found out that he truly wasn't the Ninth's son and he was looked over of being the future heir of the Vongola.

"Betrayal by those closest to you is the worst pain imaginable." He turns his back on her and leaves the room and doesn't bother closing it behind him.

Xanxus goes downstairs and passes the kitchen. Nana tells him to help himself to the sushi and goes upstairs herself to check on her daughter. Xanxus doesn't reply and goes out the side door to the backyard. He walks out to the middle and pulls out his cell phone and speed dials. The phone rings. It rings and rings for a long time. Xanxus' scars appear and spread across his face as he trembles till...

"Ciaooooo~! This is the Varia HQ!" Sings a happy voice.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Oh!~ Boss! So you finally made it to Japan. I guess you woke up from Lussaria's knock-out punch juice!" Lussaria giggles. "I know you're probably very, very angry with me, boss. Buuuut, it was such a fabulous and romantic idea to think that our boss would have to spend time with a lady with the possibility of getting married to her! The Ninth actually called Mammon and promised a huge shipload of money to get you to Japan somehow. Mammon consulted me and he was so happy that he didn't have to split the money with me! I did it for love!"

"Both...you...and...Mammon should die for this!..." Xanxus takes a breath and counts to ten. The scars retreat back. "I will play this little dating games of yours then."

"REALLY! Why the change of heart. You could of just laid about for fifteen days and be picked up after the event is over and Tsunami makes her decision..."

"The event is over. Tsunami found out about it and got all girly-pissy about it."

"What!..."A dramatic gasp. "Don't tell me...she didn't know about it!"

"Not a clue. Stupid brat. So the guardians and her tutor has screwed up royally. Reborn hasn't shown up at all...so...it's just her and me." Xanxus chuckles darkly.

"Hohohohoooo~What a twist! This definitely works to your advantage, boss! Oh the drama! She must be sooo emotionally distraught! She'll probably cling to a person who is sympathetic and understands what she is going through." Lussaria squeals delightfully. "You can offer to help her feel better."

Xanxus winces at that. Great, so now he had to go through all that courtship crap and spend time with her and deal with her whining and crying. Ah, well. It was going to fun to rub it into her guardians' noses that he was picking up after them. Tsunami had something he wanted that he can have by simply sliding a piece of metal on her finger. Even though she'll still be seen as the boss of the Vongola, Xanxus liked the thought of ruling the mafia from the shadows. Holding a gun to her or her family's back and in exchange for keeping them "safe" she had to do what he told her. Xanxus' lips twitched to keep his grin hidden. There was nobody standing in his way, not her guardians or her tutor.

Nana was stroking her daughter's head in her lap as she cried into her lap. Nana had never seen her sweet Tsunami so upset before. Tsunami told her what happened in between sobs. From what Nana got from it was that the boys had came up with a silly competition to over Tsunami. Honestly, boys come up with the dumbest ideas. She felt angry with her daughter.

"Is there anything I can do, Tsunami-chan?"

"I dont' want to see them for a long while. Don't let them come see me, mama."

"I can do that, sweetie...but, what about seeing them at school?"

"I won't go to school."

"Now, Tsunami..."

"Please! Don't make me go to school!"

Nana sighs.

"Oh, alright. But, just for a few days, you hear me young lady?"

Tsunami nods. Nana tells Tsunami to change and go to bed. It was a emotionally tiring day for her. When Nana left Tsunami's room and closed the door the doorbell rings. Nana frowns and quickly goes down the stairs and through kitchen. She takes out rolling pin and goes to the door. To her disappointment and relief it wasn't one of the boys but one of Tsunami's female friends, Chrome. Chrome had a downtrodden look on her face and in her arms was a even sadder looking Lambo. Chrome wordlessly gives Lambo to Nana. She bows and turns to leave.

"Chrome-chan! Wouldn't you like to come see Tsunami?"

Chrome doesn't face Nana and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. That's not a good idea. I'm sorry." Chrome runs away.

Nana places Lambo on the ground and as soon as his feet touches the ground he runs upstairs. He stops at Tsunami's door. He leaps up onto the door handle to turn the knob and opens the door. He quietly slips inside and sees Tsunami curled up in bed. Lambo goes up to her bed and climbs up onto it. He crawls up to Tsunami and squeezes himself into her arms. Tsunami sniffs and hugs Lambo tightly against her.

* * *

Takeshi sat at his desk at school alone. He looks at the Tsunami's empty seat and over at Hayato's. Hayato didn't come to school either. Probably in a huge depression from this morning...

Takeshi and Hayato came to see Tsunami hoping they could apologize and talk things over on their way to school. They were met by Nana and had dodge her swinging rolling pin! Nana shouted at them on how can they be so mean to her daughter. Why did they make her daughter cry for hours and hours!

On hearing that, Hayato had froze and got whopped a good one upside his head. Nana was surprised that she hit him but didn't apologized. Instead she gave Takeshi a frown and turns inside the house. A few minutes later, Hayato's sister came outside...throwing an poison-cooking dish at Takeshi. Takeshi assumed that Bianchi would take Hayato home and have a good long talk with him or something, so he quickly got out of there and didn't stop running till he got the school gate.

Kyouya was dealing with his frustration in himself and the situation the usual way. Biting students to death. But, he was taking it too far. He was practically biting everyone for the littlest thing. Shirts were not tucked...wrong color hair accessory...laughing...talking to loud...running...walking to slow...loitering...saying Tsunami's name.

School was quiet full of fear. Students were missing from classes being held in the nurse's office or were sent home when the office became over capacitated.

Due to Kyouya's foul mood it took rumors to spread at a slower rate to get around school. There was speculations surrounding Tsunami since she wasn't present at school and Takeshi was in a depressed state. Kyoko approached him during break with a angry expression.

"Yamamoto-kun! Is it true? You were playing a game with Tsunami-chan's feelings? Is that why she isn't here today."

Ryohei hadn't spoken. Not once. Not one extreme. He went home and Kyoko quickly picked up on his extremely low mood. Ryohei spoke to explain to his sister what happen and didn't say another word. Kyoko was upset.

"I can't you believe you did that to her. What were you thinking?"

"We...we weren't thinking at all." Said Takeshi.

" I have nothing to say." Said Hana. "Boys are so stupid."

Takeshi agreed with Hana. He really felt more of an idiot than ever.

* * *

Tsunami had slept through the morning until early noon. When she had opened her eyes she just stared at the wall. She missed a good deal of school, it has been three days. She wonders if Kyoko knew what happened by now. She and Haru had called her and visited her but Tsunami didn't feel like having any visitors. It was unfortunate that Xanxus was here. But he usually stayed in the spare room. The school was probably coming up with hundreds of rumors of her absence. She sighs. Nana was allowing her to skip school for a few days. She wishes it was for a few weeks...maybe forever.

Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta stood outside Tsunami's door. They were worried about her. Nana checks on the kids and sees them in front of her door. Nana goes up to them and pats their heads. She knocks on the door.

"Tsunami-chan. It's not healthy to stay in room for so long in such a state. Why don't you get dress and take the kids out to play at the park. Okay?"

Nana listens for a confirmation and hears movement from the bed and feet padding around slowly. She looks at the kids and tells them to get ready to go outside. They run downstairs.

Tsunami came downstairs wearing a gray shirt under a long-sleeved grayish-blue hoodie with dark gray capris. The kids run up to Tsunami and in each of their hands was a sheet of paper.

"Tsuna-nee! We made pictures for you this morning to make you feel better!" Said Fuuta.

"Picture feel better!" Said Ipin.

"It was all Lambo-san's idea!"

"No not!" Argues Ipin.

Tsunami looks at the pictures and slowly a light smile appears. In each picture was a heart. Over each heart was a band-aid. On Fuuta's is was all done in crayons with stars and planets around the heart. Ipin's drawing was in crayon as well with Chinese writing that Tsunami was sure it meant something heartfelt. Lambo's was very creative. There was pictures of guardians beaten up with bumps on their heads. Lambo was standing on Reborn. The heart was covered by real band-aids that he found in the bathroom.

"Heh, thank you so much, that's really, really sweet." Said Tsunami.

The kids smile brightly seeing Tsunami smile. A large yawn is heard and all heads turn to see Xanxus yawning widely like a lazy lion baring his canines. He was dressed in another black shirt and olive green cargo pants.

"Good morning, Xanxus-san! Ah! A package came in the mail for you early this morning. What great service we get these days." Nana laughs.

Xanxus holds his hand out for a small package that Nana gives to him. He is handed a pair of scissors and he sits at the table. He slits the top of the box open. Inside the box was his wallet and a piece of paper. He takes his wallet out and opens it revealing cash and his cards. He slips the wallet into his back pocket and opens up the letter. A condom packet falls from the open letter into his lap.

_'Boss,_

_Some essential items for your "mission"!_

_Good luck,_

_XOXXXXXX_

_Lussaria_'

Xanxus' face grimaces in disgust. He crushes the note and condom in his hand and using his Flames of Wrath to burn them into nonexistence.

"Xanxus-san! Why don't you go to the park with Tsunami and the kids. Tsunami can give you a tour."

"Uh," Tsunami blanches. "Mama, I don't think..."

"Thank Sawada-san. I could use a bit of air." Xanxus picks himself off the floor and looks at Tsunami and smirks. "Let's go, tour guide."

Nana giggles.

"What a sense of humor."

'You wouldn't find him funny when he's angry!' Thought Tsunami.

The kids whimper and hide behind Tsunami.

* * *

On their way to the park, Tsunami's neighbors were eyeing the man walking with her. It had come to their attention that the Sawada home had been receiving multiple visits of boys of various ages lately. It all started with the little infant that walked around alone in a suit and later the little boy that wore a full-body cow costume. They were always playing cops and robbers with realistic noise-making toy weapons. The first few weeks they have started living at the Sawada household the noises started the neighbors. They came to Nana and complained to her about the noise and violent games they play.

Nana would only laugh, apologize and explain that they were only being kids

The neighbors were concerned about Tsunami herself. They knew that Tsunami didn't have any friends and asked Nana if she was anti-social or some sort of rebellious outcast.

Nana would only laugh, apologize and explain that Tsunami was just very, very shy.

A little after the two children moved into the Sawada home Tsunami was visited by two boys that walked her to school. One of the boys was very tall, polite and friendly. He was the kind of boy that everyone could be proud of and want to introduced to their daughters' and their parents. The other boy however was the complete opposite. According to the Namimori grapevine, the boy was a part of a foreign exchange student program from Italy. He had a terrible attitude, sneering and frowning at anyone that so much as look at him. He cursed and he smoked and wore dark clothing with chains, skull themes and other emo theme accessories that the older neighbors frowned upon. He even played with fireworks! The neighbors became really disturbed by the foreign, smoker teen for Tsunami's safety when one of the neighbors had seen the smoker boy snooping about the Sawada house early in the morning before picking her up. It really became a concern when he did on the weekends. He evened snooped around late in the evening. The neighbors went to Nana and complained and expressed their concern for Tsunami.

Nana would only laugh, apologize and explain that the smoker boy, Gokudera, was just very protective of his friend and watching out for her in his own special way.

The neighbors were beginning to question Nana's sanity of what is normal.

Two more children moved and the neighbors decided that perhaps Nana was just lonely and wanted more children.

Two more boys took to visiting Tsunami's house. One boy was athletic and loud. He usually visited Tsunami with the good boy or with a sweet girl. They discovered that Ryohei was a morning jogger. With being friends with Tsunami, he added the streets around her house as a part of his morning work-out routine. They know he's been coming by when he shouted "extreme" at five in the morning. The neighbors went to Nana and complained.

Nana would only laugh, apologize and explain that they should encourage boys to be more concern over their health.

The last boy that filled the neighbors with dread and were grateful that he didn't visit the Sawada house often was known by name. Hibari Kyouya. The neighbors were aware of the perfect of Namimori Middle School. They know all the horrifying stories of his and his gangs ruthless attacks on keeping the "peace". He made a business of collecting money from them at their neighborhood festivals having them "pay for safety and security".

They didn't complain to Nana.

Tsunami's new life had caused neighbors' heads to turn and watch the drama unfold when they could. It was the subject of discussions and speculation. But not by much. It seems that there was nothing scandalous going on. It was just Tsunami being friends with a group of guys. She was a tomboy, wearing long t-shirts, hoodies, cargo pants and such. It was a relief to see her every once in awhile wear girl clothes other than her school uniform thanks to the beautiful woman that moved in with them.

Really, Nana was too generous to complete strangers.

Soon the Sawada house fell into routine with the rest of the neighborhood. The neighbors became use the strange and loud noises that happened behind closed doors and it was not gossiped upon.

That was until a huge black limo parked in front of the Sawada house one day. A swarm of men in black suits and shades scrambled out the limo and stood around the house. Neighbors hurried inside and peaked through their curtains at the strange spectacle. A handsome, foreign man emerged from the limo and went inside the Sawada house. Who was that man? What was the man doing visiting the Sawada? The man was so handsome, he could of been a model. Or he could be from a very wealthy family? He visited the Sawada house every few weeks to a few months, confirming that he was definitely from a different country. When he met a neighbor he was polite and charming. He spoke their language very well. He was Dino, who was from Italy like the smoker boy. Even though he was very handsome and looked graceful he really was a klutz...when he was ALONE with Tsunami. He showed that he was very close to her and would greet or part from Tsunami with a peck on both her cheeks. It probably was just a custom but there wouldn't be any gossip if the neighbors thought otherwise. It still baffled the neighbors on how he was related to Tsunami.

Perhaps he was one of those foreign men that prey on young Japanese school girls! The neighbors went to Nana and expressed their concern.

Nana would only laugh, apologize and explain that the young man had adopted Tsunami as his little sister. Nana was so glad that Tsunami had a big brother to look up to and watch out for her when he could.

Tsunami and her boy-friends were on friendly terms for quite a few months. But from the start of this month there was a dramatic shift in their relationship with each other. The boys' interactions with Tsunami became intimate and loving.

In the morning, the smoker boy brought flowers to Tsunami.

The tall, good boy would hug Tsunami close to her. An neighbor was surprised when she looked out her window a few evenings ago and saw the good boy lip-locking with Tsunami in front of her house!

It seemed that the boys realized that Tsunami was a girl and had developed feelings for her. But, just as quickly as it had started it became sour. This morning the boys came to pick up Tsunami as usual. There was a bit of uncertainty between them as they rang the doorbell. Nana opened the door and began swinging her rolling pin at them yelling at them what did to her daughter to make her cry!

Ah, so Tsunami and her friends/suitors had done something wrong...interesting.

Even more interesting was when Tsunami finally came out of the house with three of kids...and a new man! Another foreign man!

If that first young man was only in a big brother-sister relationship with Tsunami, than THIS young man was the one to worry about! He did not look like a loving-big brother. He was taller, dark and would be good-looking if it wasn't for the horrendous scars across his face and body. Braided into the back of his head were brightly-colored strings, beads and feathers and even a raccoon tail giving him an exotic, wild appearance. His face held a fearsome scowl that outmatched the smoker boy's with his smoldering red eyes. His clothes made him look like a street-gang member. Walking alongside Tsunami made the girl appear younger and innocent. They didn't look at each other and there was distance between them. Even the children walked on the other side of Tsunami away from the man. The man looked like he really didn't want to be there and would rather be doing something else. The man takes a glance at Tsunami and his red eyes roam from foot to head of her. What was he thinking eyeing such a young girl!

A bold neighbor so happened to be sweeping in front of her gate outside her home. She sees Tsunami and adjusts her large, square lens at her.

"Oh, Tsunami-chan! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be school?"

"Hello, Aki-san. I wasn't feeling well today."

The neighbor touches her glasses.

"I see," She looks at Xanxus and frowns at him. "Who is...your friend?"

"Uh...he's..." Tsunami wasn't sure how to answer that question. They weren't definitely not friends!

"Her father works my father." Xanxus answers for her.

Aki-san and Tsunami looked at Xanxus in surprise. Tsunami more so than Aki-san.

"He does now! What does Sawada-san do for your father? He seems so very busy."

Tsunami was starting to get annoyed. She knew Aki-san was the most nosiest neighbor. She hears a growl coming behind her and sees that Xanxus was finding Aki-san really annoying and nosey too. His scars were stretching across his face slowly. Tsunami grabs his arm and Aki-san's eyebrows shot up. The kids quite thankfully grab onto Tsunami's pant leg and pulled her away from her neighbor to hurry to the park.

"Um, see you later, Aki-san!" Tsunami waves pulling Xanxus away.

They made it to the park and the kids raced to the play-sets. Tsunami and Xanxus stopped at a park bench close enough to watch the kids from afar. Tsunami realized that she was still holding Xanxus' arm. They both stare at the interlinked arms and looked at each other.

"Do you mind?" Xanxus narrows his eyes.

Tsunami quickly releases his arm. She sits on the bench, on the far side away from Xanxus and puts her hands on top her lap. Xanxus collapses so hard on the bench that it shudder and made Tsunami jump. He leans back and slouches placing his arms over the back of the bench and closes his eyes. Tsunami takes a deep breath and stares out over the playground. She hadn't seen Reborn in three days. It has been awhile since she was able to sleep in. Tsunami sort of wished that Reborn hadn't respected her wish to not come home. Maybe if he had ignored her requests like he usually did he would of came home and explained himself of why he did what he did. Then he would probably kick or shoot her for being a crybaby.

Reborn knew that what he did was wrong. Very wrong. Why would he do something so...stupid if he knew how wrong it was? Out of all the events that he flat out told her about he kept this event a secret. The boys went along with it like it was ok!

Gokudera, her right-hand and first friend. Did he consider her feelings at all?

Yamamoto and Sasegawa were simple in nature and enjoyed challenges. But despite how slow and fun-loving they are they should of considered how she would felt. They wouldn't intentionally hurt her. That was no excuse! No excuse at all!

Hibari and Mukuro. Uncompassionate. Ruthless. Manipulative. How could she had kid herself about those two? They probably saw her as object of conquest. To show their superiority over the others.

Tsunami grips her pant legs to hold back tears. Xanxus opens one eye and inwardly groans. She was sniffling and trying to keep from crying. What was he suppose to do? Xanxus hadn't exactly courted women. Women came to him and all he had to was pull them away from whatever club or party they were in, find the closest hotel or empty room and boot them out into the hall half-dressed and screeching when he was done with them. Tsunami was definitely NOT a woman. She was a girl, a little brat in his eyes.

In the mafia world, laws on moral was bent or practically ignored for life was short and dangerous. Mafia wives were married at a young age to strengthen or create alliances, end mafia wars or just for the fact that new bosses are introduced to the mafia at young ages and were pushed to quickly get married and produce heirs. Timeteo had hoped that if Xanxus found the right woman he would settled down and soften up. Screw that mess! He wasn't looking to be chained to some weak, pathetic, gold-digger. They were a waste of his air.

Ugh, she's crying now.

A more annoying sound hits Xanxus ears drowning out Tsunami's sniffles. The kids had taken to the small pond where a few ducks were swimming about. Lambo thought it would be a great idea to throw a rock into the pond scaring the ducks. This only aggravated them and they came on shore and began chasing Lambo. Tsunami quickly brushed her tears and went to Lambo's aid. Xanxus resisted face-palming when Tsunami shrieks and she started fleeing from the ducks. The crisis was resolved when Ipin defeated the ducks into submission and they fled back into the pond. Tsunami and Lambo had duck feathers in their hair and the boy was crying into Tsunami's lap.

"What happened!" Asks Tsunami.

"Lambo threw rock!"

"Lambo," Tsunami sighs. "that wasn't nice. Why did you do that?"

"Tsuna-nee is normal when Lambo-san gets into trouble! Lambo saw you crying!" Lambo cries.

"Geez, can he stop crying already?" Xanxus walks over with his hands in his pockets.

Lambo cries get louder.

"Tsuna-nee! There's a ice cream man over there!" Fuuta points.

Tsuna checks her pockets and frowns. "Oh no, I forgot my wallet."

Lambo gets even louder. Xanxus growls.

"HEY! SHUT UP!"

Lambo shuts his mouth. Xanxus grumbles to himself and stalks over to the ice cream man. The man becomes very nervous but there was an exchange of money and ice cream and Xanxus returns with four cones. Tsunami and the kids started at him in shock, as if he admitted that Lussaria was his wife. Xanxus glares at them and shoves the ice cream at Tsunami.

"Quit gawking and take the stupid ice cream!"

Tsunami takes the ice cream and hands the kids their cone. They get over their shock and happily licked and munched. Tsunami stares at her cone. It was vanilla, her favorite. She gives it a tentative lick and looks up at Xanxus. He was watching her. She smiles gently.

"Thank you."

Xanxus grunts and turns his gaze away. "I just didn't want him or you crying. It's annoying."

Xanxus was completely unaware that his heart was set to defrost.

* * *

Nana sent Tsunami and Xanxus on another tour to go downtown the next day. Of course, the kids hitched onto the tour wanting to be with Tsunami and make sure she wasn't sad. They walked through the streets and window-shopped at different stores. Tsunami kept reminding the kids that they were giving Xanxus a tour when Lambo insisted on going inside toy stores. They were looking through the window of store when Tsunami is tackled.

"HIIIIIIE!"

"TSU-CHAAAAAN!"

"Eh, H-Haru?"

"Tsunami-chan!" It was Kyoko and also Hana.

Haru was squeezing the daylights out of her.

"Oh, Tsu-chan! Haru is so sorry! Haru is sorry those stupid boys hurt you! Haru would avenge you!"

"You don't need to do that, Haru...nobody has died." _'Not really_.'

"Tsunami-chan, I'm so sorry what my big brother did."

Tsunami smiles at her friends and shakes her head assuring them that she was starting to feel a little better.

"Hey, you need to cheered up! How about we take you shopping and make you pretty! Not that you're not but, you can use a makeover. That's what makes me feel better."

Tsunami tries very hard not to cringe. Shopping. Makeover.

"Uh, that's okay!" Tsunami waves her hands. "Um...besides, I'm giving a guest a tour."

"A guest?"

The girls look behind Tsunami and their eyebrows rose and eyes widen. Xanxus stares back at them with a blank expression. Haru and Kyoko recognized his older self from the future. He still looked scary even though he was a little younger. They couldn't believe that Tsunami beat him in a fight. Then again, she beat that other man from the future and he was really tough. Hana checks Xanxus out from head to foot and back up again. She smirks.

"Wow, you got a upgrade."

Xanxus slowly smirks. Tsunami looks at Hana in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing. But, it's cool that you got a man with you. We can use his opinion." Hana explained.

"No! Xanxus wouldn't want to do something boring like that!"

"Who do you think you are deciding things for me? Let's go! I want to sit down anyway."

Tsunami stares at Xanxus. He just loves bringing her misery didn't he?

Tsunami was pushed into a girls and women's clothing store. Hana had Tsunami sit and let them do the choosing. Tsunami justs sighs.

"I thought girls liked shopping?"

Xanxus sat by her with his arms draped over the chairs behind him and slouches. Tsunami sighs again.

"No, I don't. I not into the shop till you drop or trying on a bazillion things until satisfied. I prefer easy clothes to put on."

Suddenly, Tsunami is grabbed and dragged into the dressing room. Xanxus became grumpy when he was moved by Hana to sit as close as possible to the dressing room. Xanxus sits in the chair with his arms and legs crossed. Lambo and Fuuta sat outside with him. Lambo saw something and moved to get up. Xanxus growls at him and Lambo sits still instantly. There was chatter and fussing from the dressing room.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Tsunami cries.

"Do you have to scream like that?" Hana yells.

"W-what are you...eek, don't touch there!"

"Well, well, well, so that's what's under the baggy boy clothes. You have some melons, Tsu-na-mi~!"

"S-shut up! And they're not THAT big!"

"Yeah, they're not HUGE, but it's quite a handful!"

"S-top bouncing them!"

"Haru thinks they have gotten bigger since the last time Haru saw them! Hahi, I think you have Kyoko-chan and Haru beat!"

Xanxus blinks. What the hell?

Kyoko walks out the dressing and goes to a sales aide. They talk for a second and the aide gives Kyoko a tape measure. She returns into the dressing room. There was indignant squeak from Tsunami. Then sounds of awe from the girls.

"It's not that big of deal!" Tsunami cries.

"Comparing to your old bra size...I say you went up a cup and a half." Said Hana with envy. "Curse you late bloomers!"

Are they that big of deal? Thought Xanxus. The boy clothes she wore did hide whatever shape she had. The school uniform she wore was still a baggy shirt and sweater. Probably a size large for her. He was curious now. He became really curious when Haru and Hana came out and went into the lingerie section of the store. They return to the dressing room with a few bras.

"What are those?" Asks Hana.

"Bras, of course." Said Haru.

"Training bras? What is up with the designs?"

"They're cute!"

"Cute was for elementary and maybe the first year or two of middle school. Tsunami needs more mature bras and panties."

"Tsu-chan is cute! So she should wear cute things!"

They turn their gaze on Xanxus.

'Oh, crap.' Though Xanxus.

They walk up to him and held out their selections.

"What do you think?" They asked in union.

Xanxus looked at the selections. Haru's selection were cutesy printed bras and matching panties of hearts, frogs, "Princess", stars and teddy bears. It made him want to stick a cute-stick down his throat gag and puke rainbows. Hana's selection were bras with lacy patterns and lace edges. There was one with a little bit of frills. They were in solid colors of blue, white, black, red and what really caught his eye was the orange one.

"Lose the five-year old crap. Keep the other ones...get rid of the red...keep the orange. She likes that color, right?"

Haru and Hana blink and looked at each other. He knew her favorite color. Hmmmm. That info they kept to themselves and gave Haru little room to pout of her selection not being chosen. Xanxus smirks again when Tsunami shrieks her infamous shriek. He knew she'll like them.

"I bet that feels much better." Said Hana.

"...it itches." Tsunami complains. "But...I can breathe a little bit better now. It's not tight anymore."

"You're hopeless." Said Hana.

The girls laugh and giggle.

Xanxus begins to close his eyes and was about to take a cat nap when Tsunami walked out of the dressing room. Tsunami wore a orange ladies' t-shirt, blue jean skirt with a brown crocheted leather belt, a brown apple cap and her orange sneakers. With the ladies' t-shirt it was formed around her torso snuggly. This was the first time he seen her in a skirt other than her uniform. He had to agree with himself that she had some nice legs. Xanxus' eyes rested on her chest.

"So that was all that hype was about. Can't say they're small, brat."

Tsunami's face blushes and she covers her chest running into the dressing room. Xanxus chuckles. Tsunami was such a virgin...whoa! She was a virgin! He never had one of those before.

There was some shuffling and fussing and this time Tsunami was pushed out of the dressing room. She was in a black frilly short skirt that fluttered about her, a white peasant shirt that was cinched beneath her chest and a the arms, white thigh length stockings and brown leather sandals. All Xanxus would look at were her legs. The stockings made them much more attractive than before. Her legs appeared more shapely and longer. It also added to the appeal that she was fidgeting underneath his gaze. Her knees rubbed together and she shifted from one foot to the other. He hums pleased and smiles.

"I like your legs."

Tsunami whimpers and her blush darkens and spreads across her face. Tsunami was so easy to make nervous. He was really enjoying this.

"Hurry and put on the next outfit. I can't wait to see it." He winks.

Tsunami hurries inside. Inside Hana was grinning slyly. It was her turn now. Tsunami gulps...

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIE! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Xanxus and several other customers stare at the dressing room. There is another scream and struggle. An aide goes to in and asks if everything was all right. They sent her away saying everything was fine. Tsunami heard begging pleading with her friends and the struggling stops. It was quiet. Tsunami continues to beg not to let him see her. Xanxus steels himself to keep his cool.

"GET OUT THERE!" Hana roars and gives Tsunami the boot.

Tsunami stumbles out and she regains her balance. She straightens herself out and sees Xanxus. She quickly turns her back on him. Xanxus eyes nearly fell out of his head. Tsunami was in evening wear, wearing a short black dress with a two-inch split on one side. It had black straps and the back was cut low revealing her lower back. On her feet was one-inch black heels with sheer black full stockings.

"Turn around and looks at me." Xanxus orders breathlessly.

It was his voice that made Tsunami turn around curious about how soft his voice got. The front part of the dress was a v-neck. Xanxus stares.

"Damn."

Tsunami blushes hotly. The girls giggles from the dressing room. That ended their little fashion show and they prepared to take the clothes up to the front.

"I'll pay for them."

All the girls looked at him. Haru, Kyoko and Hana were pleasantly impressed. Tsunami was once again stunned by his actions.

Xanxus pays for the clothes and gets a look from the sale clerk. He glares at her. She looks between him and the younger girls. He snorts and quickly pays. After the clothes were paid, Hana takes a bag and pushes Tsunami into the dressing room. Tsunami comes out wearing the peasant shirt, frilly black skirt and the white stockings. Tsunami fidgets in discomfort. She was wearing her new underwear as well.

"That was boring! Lambo-san is hungry!"

Xanxus stomach agrees with him for it growled loudly. Lambo looks at Xanxus' stomach and steps away from him towards Kyoko and holds her leg. Eyeing it warily. Xanxus doesn't acknowledge his stomach's complaint.

"There's a fast food place not too far from here we can go." Said Kyoko.

They leave the store. Each girl holding a bag. Except for Tsunami, Haru held both bags. Xanxus walked behind the girls watching Tsunami walk and her legs. Tsunami took a peek behind her. She blushes and covers her bottom with her bag. Xanxus looks up now that the bag obscured his view. He grins and chuckles behind them. Tsunami's little fashion show had water drip down the ice. The frost was gone leaving a crystal clear view of his heart.

* * *

The food had been ordered and the girls talked about the clothes and how they should schedule another shopping trip. Only next time they will take her to the huge mall to get her make-up done and would invite Bianchi. Tsunami smiles forcefully and nods. They were in a booth. Xanxus was against the window, Tsunami next to him and Fuuta and Lambo next to her. On the other side was Hana, Haru, Ipin and Kyoko. Tsunami continued to fidget very aware of her new underwear. It wasn't itching that much anymore but...she felt naked...like everyone can tell she was wearing sexy, lacy underwear. Hana chose the orange underwear. Xanxus staring at her backside and legs didn't help ease her mind either. In fact, he was staring at her legs again. Her upper thighs where the stockings ended. In Xanxus' opinion it felt like they were asking him to take a look at what's under the skirt. Her thighs rubbed together in her nervousness. His blood was starting to boil, just barely. He knew that she knew that he was looking. Tsunami tried to pull the short skirt over her legs but it was useless. Tsunami glances at Xanxus at the corner of her eye. Xanxus kept staring at her thighs showing no emotion on his face. But in his eyes, his red eyes seem brighter like a animated flame. She couldn't take it much longer! She wanted to run out the door but Fuuta and Lambo would get knocked over. She looks at them and comes up with an idea.

"Hey, Lambo! Why don't you sit in my lap?"

Lambo didn't need to be told twice and happily jumped onto her lap and bounces on it.

"Hahaha! Tsunami-nee's lap is so soft for Lambo-san!"

Xanxus growls, but Tsunami gives a sigh of relief and relaxes at last as the food arrives. Tsunami had heard that Xanxus was a picky eater. But he hadn't complained about her mom's cooking since he started living with them three days ago. He still hasn't complain about the fast food. Maybe he was just that hungry. Tsunami sets down the vanilla milkshake she was drinking and looks at Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan? How...are they doing?"

The girls stop talking and look at Tsunami and then at each other. Xanxus continues eating but opens his ears.

"Takeshi has become very depressed. He doesn't smile at all. He can't even fake it. I don't know about Gokudera-kun," Kyoko said shaking her head. "He hasn't been at school at all."

"Hibari-sempai has bitten nearly half the school to death for the stupidest thing. Even the teachers and the staff! I don't even think half of the 'rules' are even in the school handbook." Said Hana. "I nearly got bitten for just saying your name."

"Oni-chan," Kyoko continues. " hasn't said a word. Like he had taken a vow of silence for what he did. He lost himself into training. He trains so hard, non-stop through school until he passes out. When he is revived and gotten water and food into him he starts all over again."

Tsunami bows her head and loses her appetite.

"I...I..."

"Don't you DARE!" Said Hana pointing fry at her. "This is not your fault. They brought this onto themselves so they are dealing with it just like you."

"But, if they're are just as much in pain as I am...

"Nuh uh, the pain of guilt and betrayal are two different things, Tsunami."

"TSUNAMI!"

Tsunami turns and sees two of Namimori baseball players approach her.

"What are YOU doing?" One of them asks. His face was furious. The other player was confused and a little surprised.

"What does it look like, she's eating lunch with us!" Said Hana.

"How can you be sitting here eating like nothing is wrong!"

"Hey, man...this isn't our problem..."The other player speaks up.

"It is our problem! How are we going to win games with Yamamoto the way he is now! It's all No-Good Tsunami's fault, which is usually the case! I warned him to stay away from you but he didn't listen and look what happens! He gets unexplainable injuries...and now he's heartbroken! Just being with you causes people to be ranked as a loser like..."

The baseball player is thrown back into the air and onto a family's table. The whole restaurant turns their gaze onto Tsunami's table. If the argument wasn't already turning heads, Xanxus punching the teenager baseball player in the face over Tsunami and Fuuta's heads had definitely got their attention now.

"Shut up, you scum! Who the hell do you think you're talking to!"

"Xanxus!"

He looks down at Tsunami.

"And you! How are you going to let trash like him talk to you like that! It's an insult!"

Tsunami stares at him in shock. She couldn't believe that Xanxus had stood up for her. The other player helps the injured player off the table. Hamburger and drinks messed up his clean, white uniform. He groans and stood up. His face was already swollen and red. He looks at Xanxus.

"What the...'Xanxus'? Is this why Yamamoto's all down! You're so shallow! He wasn't enough for you so you dumped him and go chasing after some old man!"

"You dumb piece of..."

Xanxus pushes Tsunami to get out of the booth. He was going to kill him. Tsunami pushes back.

"No! Stop!"

"Get out of my way! This trash is dead!"

The uninjured player pulls the injured player away. The injured player was either too angry or stupid to see that he was fighting with a full grown man...and his scars...his scars were moving...getting bigger. He looked like he was turning into a demon!

"Xanxus...stop!" Tsunami pushes but she feel herself getting pushed back.

Lambo and Fuuta had hurried to Kyoko's side when the first punch was thrown.

The pain in Tsunami's heart was stabbing and pricking her from the inside. Tears formed at the corners. She was blamed for the pain SHE caused? That was unfair! She was hurt too! She was hurt even more so! It wasn't fair! I didn't want this to happen! I wish I had never found out! I don't want to be alone right now! I want them back! I want them to love me! But, it hurts knowing that is was game! I don't want to...I don't want to be ALONE!I regret! I regret! I regret...

Her dying will flame is activated by her intense emotions and her regret. The inner flame flows through her body and give her strength.

"XANXUS!"

Xanxus is slammed back into the window. His shirt twisted into her hand. The force of being thrown against the window caused a immense spider web of cracks into it. Her shout was calm and with authority, but it laced with anger and quivered slightly in sadness. Xanxus had his full attention on her stunned by her strength, his scars receded.

"Tsunami."

Tsunami releases his shirt, straightens it and steps out of the booth. She picks up Lambo and Ipin under her arms and takes Fuuta's hand.

"Tsunami?" Asks Kyoko.

Tsunami smiles. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up. I really appreciated it. Fuuta, could you get my bags please. If they're too heavy give them to Xanxus."

She turns to the players and bows.

"I'm sorry."

She turns and bows towards the staff and customers.

"I'm very sorry about the disturbance and the window. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Tsunami walks out the restaurant. Xanxus runs a hand through his hair and looks at the players.

"You got damn lucky. I was about to kill you in front of all these people. You should be grateful to Tsunami, you scum. Tell that baseball nut that Tsunami had told him and the rest of his trash not to come near her house! So, when you tell them about me, remind them that they can't come. I'll be at her house for the rest of this month. I'll take good care of her." He smirks.

He walks out of the restaurant and slams the door. The force of the slam causes the window he was crushed into to shatter and fall to the ground and booth.

"Tsu-chan...IS SO COOL!" Haru squeals blushing.

Hana looks at Kyoko. "Wow, when did Tsunami get so strong?"

Kyoko smiles and shakes her head.

"Tsunami-chan's always been strong. She's just shows it when it counts."

"Huh, is that so? Well, she just rose in my approval meter. I have to admit with elite girl here. Tsunami was...pretty cool."

* * *

"What on earth happened to you!" The baseball team coach exclaimed at the player's face. The swell had grown bigger and redder and was now forcing his eye to close.

The coach quickly goes to get a first aid kit and some ice. The other members quickly gathered around the injured player talking over each other asking the same question over and over. The player's appearance had stunned Takeshi out of his depression and gets everyone to calm down. The player looks at Takeshi and shakes his head.

"Yamamoto, forget about Tsunami!" Said the injured player.

"What! Why?" Asks Takeshi.

"I saw her at a restaurant, looking all dolled-up in a skirt!"

"She looked...kind of hot...OW!" Said the player that was with the injured player.

"Shut up! Hot or not she's the enemy!"

Yamamoto decides not to let that clip slide.

"That's all?" Takeshi shrugs.

"No, that's not all...she was with a man."

"A man?" Said another player. "Uh...a relative?"

"No! Some young man that wasn't a teenager! Kyoko and Hana were there with some other girl. They probably walked on them having a date or something."

"Are you serious!"

"No way! No-good Tsunami is with a older guy?"

Takeshi's heart just stopped for a brief moment. Tsunami...was with someone else...on a date...did he really screw up that badly?

"Man, that guy was huge. This idiot was chewing Tsunami out and the guy he got pissed and punched him giving him this!" He points at the swollen, red flesh. "Sent him flying into a family's table! But that wasn't the crazy part. Tsunami grabbed the bigger guy by the shirt and slammed him against the window so hard it shattered."

"..." The team goes quiet.

"Come on dude, now that's far-fetched. This is no-good Tsunami! She's the weakest girl in school."

"I saw what I saw. I thought I saw her eyes glowing for second. It was amazing! It was...so hot..." He sighs.

"I told you Tsunami is the enemy! Her and that Xanxus..."

"WHAT!"

The team jumps at Takeshi's outburst. This was the loudest they heard him in days. Takeshi grabs the injured player's shirt with his hands.

"What did you say?"

"Uh...Tsunami is the enemy? She is isn't she?"

"No! Not that! What was that name you said?"

"X-Xanxus?"

"Xanxus?" Takeshi releases him in shock.

"Do you know him, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto doesn't answer and does something that shocks the entire team. Takeshi had ran off the field, passing the coach and leaving the school grounds. The coach stares after Takeshi and drops the ice pack and first aid kit.

Yamamoto, Takeshi had left in the middle of baseball practice.

* * *

Reborn sat in the middle of Takeshi's bed looking out the window. He was absentmindedly petting Leon. Leon blinks at Reborn and licks his hand. Reborn doesn't respond. Reborn had spent over the last three days since he was banished from Tsunami's house trying to rationalize his decisions of the courtship race event. Reborn thought he was helping Tsunami. He had created a controlled environment for the guardians to court Tsunami so no bloodshed or unnecessary injuries would be avoided. The guardians agreed to event without much complaint. He was also using the opportunity to train up the guardians himself, since he was always so focused on his assigned student. He believed that he didn't do anything wrong. At least, that was what he thought until he went to her house that very night she told them through Tsuyoshi not to ever come see her. He was outside the window to her bedroom and he saw and heard her crying so sorrowfully into her mother's lap.

Reborn accepted that he had made the biggest mistake in his career as a tutor and a hitman. He returned to Takeshi's house and had been there ever since for three days. Reborn thought about his actions and questions himself why he did it.

Why did you do the event?

_I was thinking of the guardians. I had my focus on them and not of Tsunami's feelings._

Why the guardians then? If they were your focus?

_I wanted them to fail._

Why?

_I didn't want them to be with Tsunami._

Why?

_I don't have a chance to...I can't court her myself...not like "this"._

So it was a trap?

_Yes, it was a trap. A trap for the guardians to fail in the event. And they fell for it._

Is that why you didn't tell her?

_Yes, I knew she would find out on her own eventually. Whether it was in the middle or at the end._

Things didn't goes as planned?

_No. I was included as being a part of the stupid event. I have been pushed away from Tsunami along with the other guardians. It wasn't training. It wasn't proof of worthiness. It was for me. I wanted to keep them from getting close to Tsunami. It wasn't fair that they could._

They could what?  
_...That they could show her their lo..._

"KID!"

The bedroom door is slammed open as Takeshi bursts in. Leon gets startled and scrambles up Reborn's sleeve. Reborn looks at Takeshi and makes a quick observation. He checks the time of the alarm clock on Takeshi's dresser. Takeshi should be at baseball practice. That means the news must be very urgent.

"What is it, Yamamoto? You should be still at baseball practice."

"Xanxus is with Tsunami!" Takeshi pants.

* * *

Nana insisted that helping her cook would make Tsunami feel better. Tsunami had spent the rest of the late afternoon preparing for dinner. Xanxus had slipped away to his room for a cat nap. Or his deep lion nap for he hadn't come out of the room since they came home. Tsunami convinced the kids to do all their playing outside so they wouldn't wake Xanxus up. Nana had giggled and when Tsunami asked what was so funny Nana just shook her head. She couldn't help but think how similar Tsunami was to her when Nana told Tsunami to play outside when Iemitsu was napping.

Later Nana realizes that they didn't have enough of a essential ingredient for dinner. She decides to make a quick run to the store and leaves Tsunami to watch over dinner until she comes back. Tsunami heard the kids follow Nana and it is quiet.

Nana and Tsunami were listening to the radio as they cooked. Nana said music and cooking definitely improved the mood. Tsunami had to agree. It did made her feel better. A western song from around the 90's came on. Tsunami understood the words and blushes.

_I love myself I want you to love me  
When I feel down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me _

As embarrassing the words were she found she couldn't help but sing along with the catchy lyrics and music. Her hips sway and she turns it up a little.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no _

She suddenly remembers that around this time Mukuro would be poking her, tickling her...caressing her...kissing and dragging his cool lips against her skin...she starts to become flushed. She becomes a little ashamed...but she sort of...kind of...just a teeny bit...missed his touch. She had gotten use to him. She sways become stronger swings of her hips.

_You're the one who makes me come running  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine  
_

Her minds drifts from Mukuro to Gokudera...Hayato...his soft kisses on the cheek or hand...the warmth of his slim fingers when they shyly intertwine with hers...

Takeshi's warm smiles...warm arms and chest...his amazing kisses...

_I close my eyes And see you before me  
Think I would die If you were to ignore me  
A fool could see Just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees I do anything for you  
_

Ryohei's strong arms and his blinding kisses...when everyone was gone after practice...

Kyouya's sharp nips...how his eyes would watch her every move as she worked in office...

Tsunami tangles her hands into her hair and tosses her head from side to side singing louder. The feel of her new, sexy bra and panties made her feel sexy. She giggles. The instrumental section plays.

Xanxus was brought out of his slumber by music. He arches his bare back and yawns. His stomach grumbles and he sniffs the air. The brat and her mother must be making dinner. It smelled okay. He got up and pulled a shirt on. The music was coming from the kitchen. An eyebrow arches at the lyrics. He looks into the kitchen and everything stopped. Tsunami was in the kitchen. Tsunami was dancing in the kitchen. Dancing in the outfit that she's been in since the store.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no  
_

Tsunami's hands were roaming and caressing over her shoulders, neck, waist and hips rocking from side to side. Dancing. Singing. Xanxus had his cell phone flipped open from his pocket and was recording.

_I want you I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh, ooh, oo, oo ahh  
_

Tsunami sings the final part, giggles and spins around...

Their eyes meet.

_I don't want anybody else When I think about you  
I touch myself Ooh I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

The song keeps going on and ends fading out. Xanxus snaps his phone shut and smirks at Tsunami. He opens his mouth...

"!"

Tsunami knocks Xanxus to the ground onto his back. The unexpected attack knocks the wind out of him. Tsunami wiggles and crawls over him to reach for the phone. Xanxus raises the phone above his head and grabs Tsunami's face pushing her down his body.

"XANUXS! YOU JERK! YOU...YOU...BASTARD! GIVE ME THE PHONE! PLEASE, PLEASE GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

Xanxus was smirking and making choking sounds. He then couldn't take it anymore and starts laughing. A real, hearty loud laugh.

"Stop! Calm down, dammit!" He laughs and takes in breath between laughing and talking.

But Tsunami was determined to get the phone. To take the phone away and delete that scandalous, naughty, embarrassing footage off his phone! She manages to climb higher and straddles his chest and makes another reach for it. Due to their height differences, Tsunami had leaned over his face give Xanxus a bust-ful in the face. He purrs and nuzzles his nose between them.

"HIIIIE!"

SLAP!

Xanxus continues laughing even after the slap. A red handprint on the scarred side of his face. He grabs her wrists and holds them. Tsunami can't break loose and glares at Xanxus. Her hair was in her flushed face and mouth. Xanxus' laughing decreases into snickers. He takes a deep breath and looks at her.

"So, who were thinking about...as you touch yourself?"

Tsunami turns her face. Xanxus sees the guilt in her eyes.

"Was it one of your guardians?"

"N-not just...one. I thought of all of them."

"Shit...all of them?"

Tsunami's face is hidden by her hair as she lowers her gaze.

"Heh, I didn't know the Tenth was capable of being greedy. But, didn't they hurt you? Aren't you still mad at them for the pain they caused? It's okay to think for yourself, brat. Think about what you want every once in awhile. I do it all the time. In fact...I want you right now."

Tsunami whips her head up to look at him.

"I thought you hated me!"

"I can change my mind, brat."

Xanxus puts her hand to her other in one of his larger hands. Tsunami hisses when his now free hand slides up from her knee to the hem of her stockings. He caresses over the edge between flesh and the hem. Tsunami sighs and her eyes become dazed. Xanxus smirks.

"Did they touch you...did they kiss you?" He kisses her captured hands. "They must have...all those hands and lips over your body. You miss it don't you...so greedy!"

Tsunami was on the verge of tears.

"So hot...your touch."

Xanxus stares at the girl over him. His heart was thrumming like drum. He never felt so excited and in such anticipation. Seeing Tsunami's face as it was now...it was so full of emotion. Pure emotion. It moved him. He never had this feeling with ANY WOMAN he had been with.

He chuckles. "Oh, I haven't 'touched' you yet..."

The door opens and Nana and the kids stepped in. They see Tsunami and Xanxus. Nana blushes.

"Goodness, Tsunami! Seducing your father's boss' son?" She frowns and puts a hand on her hip. "Did your father put you up to this to get a raise?"

Tsunami slams her head into Xanxus' shoulder and screams. Xanxus snorts and starts laughing again covering his face.

A slush of ice...slops off a third of his heart.

* * *

Xanxus was leaning back against the wall, sitting on the bed. A bottle of whiskey was in one hand and his cell phone in the other hand propped up by his bent leg. He smiles as he watches Tsunami dance in his phone. He tenses and quickly shuts it and looks at the window.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Tsunami tell you amongst the guardians not to come here, Reborn?"

Reborn stood on the window sill. His face dark with fury. In his hand was his gun. Xanxus eyes Reborn's finger lightly rubbing on the trigger.

"I want to know the same thing? Why are you here?"

"Pfft, isn't it obvious. I was here for the event. The event that you told the Ninth about. He forced me come here after reading your report about it. I thought you were aware of how bad my so-called father wants me to get married." He taunts. "I didn't want to be here but when I got here things had gone sour between you and her guardians. What a lucky break for me. It was too good to pass up so I decided to stay and pick up after your mess. Which I believe YOU have caused. Now I have her all to myself for the rest of the what...fifteen no twelve days..."

Reborn releases the safety and raises his gun at Xanxus. Xanxus smiles.

"Oh, temper, temper. Would you really do it? Killed the Ninth's unarmed son in cold blood out of jealously?"

Reborn's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I be jealous of a man taking advantage of a girl to get a title."

It was Xanxus' turn to narrow his eyes.

"You have a lot to be jealous of...considering the fact that you can't take advantage of her yourself."

Reborn growls. Xanxus smirks.

"Besides, you and I both know that is how the mafia works. Over half of the marriages that happen in the mafia are power plays. No love at all."

Reborn curses, puts the gun on safety and lowers it. Satisfied, Xanxus takes a swig of his whiskey. When he pulls the bottle away from his lips, Reborn was gone. He was about to take his whiskey again when there was a knock on the door. He wonders who it was and caps his drink. He rises up, opens the door and sees Tsunami. Tsunami was in a light blue button-up short-sleeve pajama top with matching light blue pants that were too long and nearly covered her feet. She looks up at him with her big brown eyes that shown in the dark hallway.

"You said, 'it was okay to be greedy' right? It's okay to be selfish every once in awhile?"

"Everyone is selfish in this world. Some are more selfish than others. Some, like you, are less selfish."

"C-can I...come in?"

Xanxus steps back to the side and Tsunami steps in. He closes the door behind them. Tsunami sits on the corner of the bed and Xanxus sits where he was against the wall. He stares at her back. Tsunami turns around and looks at him. She crawls slowly towards him and sits between his legs. Xanxus does nothing. Tsunami puts her hands on his shoulders and kisses him. Xanxus doesn't respond. Tsunami pulls away and sobs.

"please...please love me!" She whispers with desperation. "I want to be loved. I want to be held and kissed. I haven't stopped thinking about my guardians since that day. I love them...and I...hate what they did to me! All my life I was told I was good for nothing. I was no-good! I wouldn't do anything great in life! I heard it so much and even from my own mother, even though she wasn't as harsh or cruel as others' words were and at least she gave me some encouragement. I decided to accept that I was what they say. Accepted the title of 'No-Good' for I heard it so many times and for so long. Then Reborn was sent to me by grandpa. Reborn told me I was the heir to the most powerful mafia family in the world. I didn't believe him. I thought he made a mistake. There was no way I could be the boss! He trained me and taught me. One by one he chose good people to be a part of my family. They saw something in me. Saw something in me to admire and respect. To love. Reborn and my guardians...my friends saw the real me! They saw the me that everyone didn't believe it was there. I got stronger and proved my worthiness of being the Tenth boss...is...is that why you are what you are now, Xanxus? You were adopted by grandpa and everyone saw you as some nobody the Ninth had taken in. You felt the need to prove yourself. So you used your strength and made others fear you to get respect. To show you were worthy. Isn't that right, Xanxus? But it was all shattered when you found out that you weren't related to the Ninth at all!"

Xanxus shifts. Tsunami clings to his shoulders.

"I understand what you felt...and you understand what I am going through. My heart shattered when I found out my guardians' affections...their lo..." Tsunami chokes and gasps.

Xanxus wraps his arms around her waist.

"I can't tell if their love for me was real or not. The pain makes me doubt every word and touch they gave me! I don't want to doubt them! I want it to be real! I want to feel that I was worthy and real to them! I want..." Tsunami gasps and starts crying into Xanxus' shoulder.

Xanxus pulls her close and strokes her hair staring at the wall.

She was right. They were alike yet not. They started their lives as nothing, nobodies. Until someone stepped up and took their hand and promised them a better life. Xanxus changed himself to who he was today to show that he was strong and he was somebody. Tsunami, however, accepted that she was nothing. But she did become somebody thanks to Reborn. Somebody that was stronger than him. Knowing what it was like to be looked down on and rejected Tsunami had opened her heart to anyone who wished to be seen for who they are and accept them no matter what. Xanxus kisses the side of her head. He kisses her neck and shoulder, with fire and desperation. Those bastards! Xanxus cursed her tutor and her guardians for their betrayal just as he did with his father. He yanks Tsunami away and crushes his lips over hers. Tsunami buries her fingers into his hair and whispers to him as she loses herself into his kiss.

"thank you...thank you...thank you..."

Tsunami had fallen asleep. A leftover tear runs down her face onto Xanxus chest. She laid under the covers fully dressed. Xanxus laid on top of the covers. He wipes the tear from her face combs his fingers through her hair.

"Damn you," he smiles. "You got me."


	9. GBBSL 09: Dawasasensei

Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 9: Dawasa-Sensei

August 15, 2010

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Chrome sat alone in a corner of room at the Koukyo Land. Her arms were wrapped around her drawn up knees and her chin rested below her knees. Chrome sat with a worried expression on her face. Three nights ago, Tsunami found out about the event and was not happy about it. Chrome wished she had realized how wrong the event at the very beginning. Her dear friend was very hurt by what the boys did. Chrome felt responsible herself. The results of Tsunami's discovery had left Chrome very alone. She had kept herself away from her female friend and it also didn't allow Mukuro to see Tsunami. However, even if she did visited Tsunami it didn't matter.

For three days, Mukuro had made no contact at all with Chrome. For three days, she hadn't heard from him at all...not even felt his presence. It was not unusual that Mukuro was away for a few days but Chrome had no idea how Mukuro was taking his separation from Tsunami and feared that something happened to his physical body. Chrome reached and searched for him. Sometimes she would catch a wisp of him for only a moment. She desperately chased after him until she couldn't chase him due to exhaustion. Chrome trailed after Mukuro and found his mind at last. But, she was suprised were she had found Mukuro. Mukuro had returned to his imprisoned body.

"Mukuro-sama!"

Mukuro's normal eye twitches and opens slightly. He stares out through the glass out to the dark room.

"Chrome, I see you finally found me."

"Mukuro-sama! Are you okay?"

"...yes...well, I do feel disappointed. I had deluded myself into thinking that I found happiness. I have probably been deemed undeserving of little Vongola-chan. She must hate me now." Mukuro chuckles.

"Mukuro-sama, Tsunami could never..."

"Hush, Chrome. Tsunami is human and just like the rest of human society. Believe it or not she is able to hate. She hated Byakuran."

"Tsunami isn't like others, Mukuro-sama!

"...release your ties to Tsunami and to everyone else, little Chrome. I believe it is back to my original plans. This place is certainly quiet enough for me to ponder how to get back on track on my goals. Don't worry my little Chrome."

Mukuro cuts himself off from Chrome and she no longer could hear or feel him. Chrome tightens her hold around herself and whimpers sadly. She sniffs and starts crying.

"B-but mom..."

"No buts, Tsunami-chan!" Nana had her hands on her hips looking down on her daughter on a Sunday evening.

Tsunami whines and folds her arms over her chest and sits heavily on her bed.

"One week away from school and your problems is enough to get yourself together. You have to go back."

"I'm not ready..." Mumbles Tsunami.

Nana sighs and thumbs her daughter's cheek.

"You'll be all right, Tsu-chan."

The door bell rings. Nana kisses her daughter's forehead and leaves the room to answer the door. Tsunami moans and flops onto her back and covers her face with her arms. She didn't want to go! She wasn't ready to see them yet. What was she going to say to them? Did she really wanted to hear their explanation for their actions?

Her door closes and in a few moments she feels herself sink a little further into her bed with added weight over her. Tsunami slowly moves her arms and looks up at Xanxus hovering over her staring blankly at her. She blushes lightly and moves her face to the side away from his gaze.

"Your mom's right. Stop acting like a damn cowardly brat. Besides the Cloud and Mist brat, the other guardians are nothing to be afraid. They're are pushovers and would roll on their backs for you."

"I don't know how to ...approach them on this? What am I going to do? I'm still unsure of what do!" Tsunami moans.

Xanxus pinches her cheek between his fingers and pulls. Tsunami cries out. Xanxus keeps pulling till tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"Ow, that hurts! Stop it, Xanxus!"

"Approach it how you always face your battles. You have no idea how you're going to defeat your opponent...but you know that it is the right thing to do."

Xanxus releases her cheek with a snap and Tetsunami lightly yips. Xanxus pulls back from the bed and pulls Tsunami up with him.

"C'mere, I need to talk to you, girl."

Xanxus lifts Tsunami's tiny form against him and sits down on her bed straddling her legs over the sides of his legs. Tsunami holds onto his shoulders. Xanxus gently squeezes her hips and takes a breath.

"I need to set some things straight with you...Tsunami."

Tsunami blinks at him. "What's things?"

"...tch..." Xanxus looks away from her face. "I can't believe I'm doing this...look, I like ya'. Hell, I think I might love you."

Tsunami's heart beats faster.

Xanxus scratches the back of his head. "I had no intention in falling in love with you. I told you that I didn't want to be here but was force here. But when I saw you that night acting like a little crybaby I decided to see if I can get ya to love me."

Tsunami frowns at Xanxus. "I don't get it?"

Xanxus glares at her. "Dammit! I..."

The door slams open and Lambo laughs in triumph.

"Bwahahahaha! Lambo-san...got a new bazooka!"

Lambo holds his new bazooka, purple and shiny new over his head. He runs in to give Tsunami a closer look but he trips on air and falls flat on his face. The new bazooka spins through the air and falls onto Tsunami swallowing her whole in Xanxus' lap. Xanxus curses and BOOM! POOF!

Pink smoke fills the entire room. Xanxus coughs and curses in the smoke. Lambo cries fill the room. Xanxus yells at him to shut up. Another person was coughing and Xanxus realizes that there was a heavier weight on his lap. The cloud slowly clears up and the person in Xanxus' lap coughing stops. When it was finally completely clear Xanxus' looks up and his eyes widen and his mouth goes slack. His hot, red eyes slowly rolls up and down.

"...brat?"

A woman was in Xanxus' lap that replaced Tsunami. The woman was short, but not too short. Her hair was loose and slightly wavy from being held up all day. She wore a halter-top style white blouse, slim ladies' slack and was bare-footed with dainty toes and toenails painted a neutral skin tone. Her eyes had narrowed slightly but were Bambi-wide eyed in surprise and her thick lashes flutter as she blinks down at him. Xanxus looks over the woman once more and his eyes rest on her breasts. The woman, Tsunami, whines, grabs his head and pulls him into her bosom.

"Xanxus, stop staring!" She wails. "You know how embarrassing it makes me when you stare at me like you going to eat me or something!"

Xanuxs grabs her hands and pulls her grip off the sides of his head and looks at her with a slight glare combined with a smirk.

"Heh, good to know that I still have a effect on you, woman."

Tsunami looks around.

"Oh, this is my old room!" She looks at Xanxus. "W-what? You're a lot younger..."

Xanxus narrows his eyes at her. Tsunami waves and flails her arms about. "Not that it's bad thing!" Tsunami smiles and leans over Xanxus. "You still," She brings her lips to his ear, "You still light up my flames, Xan."

Xanxus arches a brow and smiles again. He pulls her closer and rubs his hands up and down her thighs causing her to flush and fidget. Tsunami turns her gaze away from Xanxus and sees Lambo crying on the floor. Xanxus frowns at Tsunami not paying attention to him and glares at Lambo.

"You're still crying!" Growls Xanxus.

Tsunami slides of his legs and goes to Lambo. Tsunami kneels in front of Lambo and ruffles his fro.

"Hey, come now. Stop that crying, Lambo-chan."

Lambo looks up at the strange woman and narrows his eyes at her. Tsunami smiles and picks him up and holds him to her chest. With a hand she lifts his chin up and gently peck s his lips. Lambo frowns more and rubs his lips together. His eyes widen and suddenly instantly latches onto her chest and rubs his face into them.

"Tsunami-neechan!" Yells Lambo.

Tsunami laughs.

"You got big!" Lambo cheers.

Tsunami snuggles Lambo and stood up to walking to the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Xanxus barks.

Tsunami turns to him. "Oh, I'm going to say hi to mom! I always try to say hi to her no matter where or when so long as I'm in the area at the time. Ah, this is the first time that the me in the future sees mom in the past!"

"Hey!" Xaxnus stood and stomps up to her. "Is that smart, woman!"

Tsunami looks at him, smiles and stands on tip toe and gently pulls him down by his shoulder and kisses him slowly against his lips. They pull apart and stare at each other.

"It will be fine. This is my mom, she tends to accept anything beyond the norm. And Xanxus,"

"What?"

"Thank you for telling me the truth so soon." Tsunami kisses him again before leaving the room.

Nana was preparing dinner. She hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Nana smiles and with a glass bowl lifts it up and turns.

"Tsunami-chan...can you...OH!"

Nana drops the bowl and looks at the female stranger with Lambo in her arms. The woman smiles fondly at her and walks up to Nana and hugs her.

"Hi, mom! Don't worry! I'll get the glass up."

"...who are you?"

"It's me, mom! Tsunami!"

"Tsu-tsu-Tsunami-chan!"

Tsunami takes a broom and sweeps up the glass. Nana watches the young woman. The woman finishes dumping the glass into the trash and puts away the broom and dustpan. She turns to her mother. They stare at each other for a minute. Nana slowly smiles gently and reaches to her adult daughter and they hug. Nana pulls away from her daughter and looks her over.

"Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness! Look at my little girl! You're so beautiful! You're still a little spiky on top of the head but that's just a part of your charm...ohhhhh, my little big girl!"

Tsunami laughs and hugs her mother again. As they hugged and talked about her appearance, Xanxus had came down the stairs into the kitchen and was leaning against the doorway watching them. He looks between the mother and the daughter. They were to his surprise a lot alike in the face. The same big wide eyes, only Tsunami's eyes were a little narrow due to being in a deadly atmosphere of the mafia. His father had a picture of Tsunami and her parents on his desk and he had seen a younger Nana and her hair was long, just as long as the future Tsunami's hair. The only physical trait Tsunami had inherited from her father was her spiky, messy hair and it was a slightly lighter shade. Tsunami and Nana had similar body shapes as well. Of course, Xanxus smirks, it was possible that Tsunami had a better figure from her training and constant battling. He'll find out about it later.

Nana prepared tea for them and asked her grown-up daughter of what she was doing. Tsunami smoothly went into a story of her owning a big business overseas in Italy. Nana was surprised at that and was happy that her daughter was going to be so successful. Xanxus could see that Tsunami didn't want to lie to her mother. But, it was for her safety. To remedy her lie Tsunami informed Nana that her father was preparing to retiring. He visited Nana more and he was preparing his assistant to take over for him. Nana was very happy about the news and squeals in delight. Tsunami sips her tea.

"Hey, mom. Do you have that blouse and skirt that dad forbids you from wearing?"

Nana blushes and giggles. "Oh! That old thing? Teehee!"

Xanxus arches a brow. Tsunami smiles and asks if she could borrow it. Nana nods and goes upstairs to search for it.

"What's with the outfit?"

"I'm going to help my present self with her love problem in this time. Ten years from my time, I decided that it was best that I didn't choose any of my guardians. Because, not just because they hurt me but mostly because I didn't want to hurt them all for choosing one of them."

"Hmph, so you took the cowardly way out of the situation."

Tsunami nodded.

" In the future, I realized that my guardians and myself are not happy with my decision. Not even my fiancé. "

"...Fiance? Wait...you're getting married!"

Tsunami grins and flees.

* * *

Tsunami sighs happily as she leaves the bathroom, drying her hair. She was wearing one of her younger self's long shirts that was short on her. Tsunami enters the guest room and sits by Xanxus drinking another bottle of alcohol. Xanxus strolls his eyes up and down her legs. Tsunami gently plucks the bottle from his hand and takes a quick sip and passes it back.

"May I use you cell phone, Xanxus, please?"

Xanxus shrugs. Tsunami takes the phone from the dresser. She dials a number and waits.

"Hello."

"_Ah, hello, Bianchi!_"

Xanxus looks at Tsunami speaking his language. Tsunami grins at him.

"..._Who is this?_"

Tsunami blinks in surprise.

"Uh..._Oh! I'm sorry..._Bianchi, this is Tsunami...ten years from the future!"

"Tsunami? Oh, you must have been fired by the little Bovino's bazooka. It is a relief that you are alive in the future!"

"Thank you, Bianchi. Uh, say, how has Hayato-kun been doing?"

Bianchi held her cellphone to her ear and walks through the hallway. She peeks into her brother's room. Hayato was sitting on the floor huddled under a blanket. There was huge bags under his eyes as he stared at the T.V. flipping through the channels zoned out. Bianchi shakes her head and backs away from his room.

"Hayato is in a state of depression. He has eaten in days and all he does is watch T.V."

"Oh, Hayato-kun...I can't have that. Bianchi, could you please pass these orders onto Hayato. Have him clean up and he is to go to school tomorrow morning. No excuses. You can use whatever means necessary to get him to school, Bianchi."

"Any means necessary?"

"ANY means necessary, Bianchi. Thank you and I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"No, I would like to apologize for my foolish little brother. He didn't mean to hurt you, but what he and...the others...and...and my Reborn!" Bianchi sobs, covering her mouth.

Tsunami sighs and bids Bianchi good night and hangs up.

Bianchi wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She slides on a pair of goggles goes to Hayato's room and knocks on the door. She doesn't get a response. She knocks the door a little harder. No answer still. Finally she throws open the door and that starts Hayato for a second. Bianchi snatches the remote from his hand and tosses it across the room. She glares down on her little brother.

"Hayato. I have orders from your boss. I am to get you cleaned up for school. You will go to school tomorrow. By the orders of the Tenth! She has given me permission to use any means necessary!"

It pleased Bianchi that Hayato's eyes revealed that he had become frightened.

* * *

"Who's your fiance?"

"...you."

"Me?" Xanxus blinks in shock.

"Yes, you, Xanxus. You propose to me after a meeting in private. I...didn't accept that moment but after some thought I accepted to marry you. It was quite a shock to my guardians...and yours."

"I bet." Xanxus snorts. "I am unhappy that you are unhappy?"

"Yes."

"Dumb brat!"

Tsunami stares at him startled.

"Didn't I tell you that it was okay for you to be selfish?"

Tsunami smiles and leans against him and he puts an arm around her and caresses her cheek. Tsunami hums and nuzzles up under his chin.

"You know," She kisses his neck. "What I do tomorrow may change our future together. We may or not get married."

Xanxus turns his head down and kisses her.

"It's okay...do whatever the hell you want."

"Xanxus?"

"What?"

There was a twinkle in her eye and Tsunami pulls Xanxus off his bed. He pulls him to her bedroom and sits him on her bed. She wraps her arms around and leans forward covering his mouth with a tilt of her head. Xanxus was mentally blown away at the kiss and notes that Tsunami had gotten much better at kissing, a lot better! Tsunami gently rests Xanxus on his back and her hands search for his and she raises them over his head against the wall. Xanxus becomes alert instantly when his hands was froze to the wall.

"What the f..."

Tsunami swallows his cursing and slowly tames his venomous tongue with hers and her hands searches around his body till she came to the bottom of his shirt and slipped under and up.

"Teehee, I always wanted to have you in my old room, Xanxus!"

"Shit!...god...Tsu...nami..." Xanxus growls to keep his voice down, unsuccessfully. "What the hell have I been teaching you!"

Tsunami looks into Xanxus eyes and smirks a familiar smirk of his.

"Lots of things...please, keep your voice down, Xan. We don't wont' mama or the kids to be curious."

Tsunami crawls down. Xanxus eyes grow larger and larger till his red eyes crawled back into his skull and he lets out a long, low moan...

* * *

"Xanxus! Let go! I've got to go! Xanxus!"

Tsunami was trying to jump out of bed but Xanxus had a strong grip of the end of her shirt. He pulls her shirt and Tsunami found herself back on the bed. She flails about and kicks and tries to twist herself away from Xanxus. Of course, being stronger and larger than her he pulls her back into the bed and beneath him. He clamps his mouth over her neck and Tsunami grabs his head.

"Oh...Xanxus...wait!"

His large hands groped her body. Tsunami's eyes flutter close and she whispers and sighs. She shakes her head and pulls away.

"Xanxus, stop that! I have to go now!"

"What do you have to do here?"

"I told you I have to fix some things...aah! Xanxus...not there!"

"Like hell I am letting you go...not until you give that loving you gave me."

Tsunami pouts at him. She sighs and kisses him. They roll over each other till Tsunami was on top of him. Xanxus smiles up at Tsunami. She smiles softly back.

"I'm sorry, Xanxus."

* * *

"DAMMIT! YOU BRAT! STOP USING THAT ON ME!"

* * *

Takeshi and Hayato stare at each other. Takeshi surprised and Hayato looking dead.

"Gokudera-kun? Are you...okay?"

"How can you ask me that you, idiot? Not that it is any of your business, but I haven't eaten since...the Tenth banished me from her presence!" Hayato face becomes grievous. "I haven't slept either."

Takeshi stares at Hayato.

"Man, Gokudera...maybe you should go back home!"

"Idiot! I have orders from the Tenth to be at school today!"

"Orders from Tsuna? Is she going to be here today? Did you talk to her?"

"...No...my orders were given through Bianchi."

"Ah, so you haven't spoke to her..."

"no."

Takeshi looks at the ground.

"Uh..." Should he tell him. He really shouldn't. It will probably make Hayato a lot worse than he is already.

Takeshi told Reborn that Xanxus was with Tsunami. Reborn left his home and Takeshi had hoped that he would fix things. But he had returned and told Takeshi that there was nothing he can do. That Tsunami had allowed Xanxus to stay with her. Takeshi runs a hand into his hair. They must of really messed up if Tsunami preferred Xanxus' company than theirs. He saddens at that thought.

"Hey, Gokudera."

"What?" Groans Hayato.

"...Xanxus...is here."

"What..."

"He's with Tsunami."

"!"

Hayato stares at Takeshi with his mouth open. He groans and grabs his hair. He mutters curses and becomes flustered and angry. Next thing Hayato knew he was struck across the face and sent sprawling onto his back. The corner of his mouth was split. Hayato wipes the blood from his mouth and glares up at Kyouya. Takeshi looks at Kyouya as well. Kyouya looked much frightening. His face had that deadly unreadable expression, yet his eyes were sharp, steely and cold.

"Gokudera, Hayato. You have been absent for days. That is inexcusable. I'll bite you to death."

Hayato stands on his feet.

"I. Didn't. Come. Here. For. Your. CRAP!"

Hayato lights a dynamite stick and tosses it at a wall and blows a hole through it. Kyouya nearly snarls and snaps his gaze onto Hayato.

"Destroying school property! I'll bite you to..."

"Aw, shut up and fight!"

Kyouya darts towards Hayato and swings his tonfa. Hayato manages to dodge a few strikes and put some distance between him and the perfect. He throws four bombs at him. Kyouya strikes them away and they explode creating large holes in the schoolyard. The strikes and the explosions didn't slow Kyouya and he slips into Hayato's space and strikes him into the gut and with the second tonfa, an uppercut strike. Spit and blood was forced from his mouth and Hayato was once again sent flat on his back. Kyouya stood over Hayato and prepared to make final blow to his stomach, raising his tonfa.

"That's enough!"

A woman grabs Kyouya's arm. Takeshi, Hayato and Kyouya whipped their heads towards the woman that had grabbed Kyouya's arm. The woman had her hair in a messy French twist with black clips. She wore a white blouse with sleeves folded up her arms. Her black skirt with a split to mid-thigh allowed to have a wide firm stance her high heels dug into the earth. Her caramel eyes narrow at Kyouya behind silver glasses. Her pink lipstick turns in a angry pout. She was a young, attractive woman.

"Do you hear me? I said that's enough!"

"Do not interfere. I'll bite you to death."

"I will not let you beat this student any further. Please, leave him alone."

Kyouya turns his tonfa in his other hand and takes a swing into the woman's stomach. But the woman releases his wrist and grabs the tonfa aiming for her stomach going with the motion of the swing she swings him past herself. She turns to face his back, drops and kick sweeps Kyouya on the ground on his stomach. She sits a straddle on his back and grabs his wrist and presses his hands into his back. Kyouya grimaces and turns his head to glare at the woman. The woman's glasses were slightly askew as she glares back at the boy. She puffs out the air and blows up a loose strand of hair.

Takeshi and Hayato's mouths were open as well as the students in the schoolyard. Takeshi and Hayato's eyes eyed the revealed thighs of her skirt pushed up. Their mouth closed and open with a large gulp.

The woman shakes her head. "Now, I'm going to let you up and I want you to go on your way and leave this student alone. I think he had learned his lesson enough. I will make sure that he gets the punishment he deserves for the destroyed property. You already punished enough for his tardiness."

Kyouya stares at her. "Who are you?"

The woman smiles gently despite their position.

"My name is..." She suddenly becomes a little nervous and thinks for a few seconds. "Ah...My name is Dawasa, I am a teacher for the today."

Dawasa stood up and lets Kyouya up. She watches him dusts himself off. His eyes don't leave her as he analyzes her. Dawasa was smiling, but it was slightly strained as she became nervous by his stare. Kyouya puts away his tonfa and walks away. Dawasa turns to Takeshi and Hayato and walks up to them. She bends at the hip and holds her hand out to Hayato.

"Are you okay?"

Hayato turns his nose up and climbs up on his feet grunting in pain.

"I'm fine! I can take care of myself. You didn't have to help me...I'm used to getting hit by that jerk."

"But I had to, you were getting hurt!" She lowers her gaze at her feet.

'So...cute...' Thought Takeshi. He wondered how a woman can look so cute like school girl...like...Tsunami-chan.

Hayato blushed at the woman's pout. She reminded him of the Tenth. Oh, his precious Tenth. He whimpers and bows his head. Dawasa looks at Hayato's face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hayato walks away.

"Thank you very much, Dawasa-sensei!" Takeshi makes a quick bow and runs after Hayato.

Dawasa watches after them with a very concern expression.

"Takeshi-kun!"

"Hayato-kun~!"

The girls surround their favorite boy.

"Yamamoto-kun, I heard that Tsunami's boyfriend beat up one of your teammates! Is he okay!"

"I can't believe Tsunami would be into old men. She's so desperate."

"Please, don't say that...that's not the whole story and the guy is not her boyfriend." Said Takeshi. 'At least...I hope he isn't...he couldn't be."

"You poor thing, Gokudera-kun!"

"Hey, get the hell away from me!"

"Oh, you look terrible, Gokudera-kun...you shouldn't be this way for that No-Good Tsunami!"

"SHUT UP!" Yells Hayato. "I decide how I should feel! It's my fault! The Tenth can do no wrong! Just get out of damn face, dammit!"

A clipboard bops Hayato on the head.

"Student number 29, Gokudera, Hayato! Please don't yell and do not curse."

"What are you doing here!" Hayato stares at the woman.

"Dawasa-sensei?" Asks Takeshi.

Dawasa smiles. "Hello...uh..." She glances over her clipboard. "Student number 23, Yamamoto, Takeshi." She nods. "Can I have the class take their seats please."

The students take their seats and watch Dawasa-sensei write her name on the board. They whispered to one another.

"Hey, isn't that the teacher that took down Hibari-san!"

"Yeah...it is her!"

"Wow, she's hot up close."

Dawasa-sensei turns and smiles warmly.

"Hello, I am Dawasa-sensei." She bows. "I'm sorry but your homeroom teacher has fallen ill due to food poisoning."

'I'm sorry, sensei...thank you, Bianchi.' Thought Dawasa.

"I am your sub for the day I hope we will get along."

* * *

"Hey, Gokudera-kun?"

"Whaaat?"

"Do you think Dawasa-sensei reminds you of Tsunami-chan?"

Gokudera rolls his eyes. He was sitting against the fence. Takeshi was standing, leaning against the fence with his arms behind his head and his feet crossed.

"There is no one on this earth that could come close to being like the Tenth, stupid!"

Hayato looks away.

'But, there is something familiar...those eyes...her smile...her kindness...' Hayato blushes lightly. 'I must be having a withdrawal to see the beloved Tenth in anyone.'

"...I miss Tsunami-chan." Said Takeshi.

Hayato looks at Takeshi.

"...yeah."

The door opens and they look up. Dawasa smiles at them as the door shuts behind her.

"Hello, you two. Can I talk to you for a bit. I heard that you two were having trouble with a friend. She has been absent for awhile now hasn't she?"

The two bow their heads. Dawasa walks up to them and leans against the fence between them and looks up at the sky.

"Ah, what a beautiful day. Yet, you two's faces don't match with this perfect weather we're having. Can I ask what happened?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Mumbles Hayato.

"Well, she found out that we were doing something behind her back and got mad at us. We didn't mean it, really we didn't. I really want to apologize her...but I don't think she ever wants to see us again."

Hayato's hides his face with his bangs as he bows his head lower. Dawasa looks down on Hayato. She crouches down and reaches up rubs his head gently. Hayato looks up and glances at Dawasa. She smiles at him, continuing to stroke his head. Hayato's eyes soften and he leans his head against her touch closing his eyes. Dawasa looks up at Takeshi and motions him to come down. Takeshi sits down and Dawasa strokes his head. Takeshi smiles and moans happily. Dawasa giggles and pulls their heads into her arms. Their eyes widen and cheeks become flushed as they were held by the side of their faces into her chest. Dawasa sighs happily and cuddles them.

"Dawasa-sensei?" Takeshi blinks.

"What are you doing?" Asks Hayato.

"Hmmmm," Dawasa hums.

She continues humming. The two boys slowly begin to close their eyes and dose off. Dawasa watches them settle and slowly guides them into her lap. She twirls and tangles their hair gently around her fingers.

"Your friend's feelings were hurt then. It must have really hurt that so many of her friends had hurt her. I think that...she would eventually will come to see you, real soon. You guys really need to talk about this. A good long, long talk."

"What is she doesn't forgives us. We hurt her so bad!" Said Hayato.

Dawasa sighs and shakes her head.

"Gokudera..."

"She won't forgive us...she won't forgive me!" Hayato continues.

Takeshi grips Dawasa's knee. Dawasa looks down on Takeshi and Hayato.

"Oh...Hayato-kun, of course I will forgive you."

Hayato and Takeshi's eyes widen and they stare up at Dawasa. Dawasa blinks at her mistake and smiles tenderly.

"Hi guys."

Hayato and Takeshi look up at Dawasa and rose from her lap. Hayato's eyes water and he sniffs.

"Tenth."

"Hayato..."

"TENTH!" Hayato leaps onto Tsunami and clings to her. He sobs into Tsunami's neck.

Tsunami laughs and hugs Hayato. Takeshi laughs. He laughs a good long laugh and leaps onto Tsunami as well. Tsunami yelps and they tumble down to the floor. Hayato becomes angry with Takeshi and yells at him for making Tsunami fall over. Takeshi continues laughing and kisses Tsunami's cheek.

"We've missed you, Tsuna-chan! Wow, you got big, and pretty too!"

"Idiot, she's beautiful!"

Tsunami sighs and kisses their foreheads. They blush lightly and release her.

"I guess you forgave us then?" Asked Takeshi.

"Yeah, but..."

Hayato and Takeshi watched.

"I made some decisions that later on in the future didn't make us happy. Lambo bazooka me and I came here to the past yesterday. I'll probably leave sometime in the evening today. I've decided to see if I can change a few things. I didn't ask why you did what you did...why did you do it? Why did you do that silly event?"

Hayato and Takeshi looked Tsunami straight into the eye.

"I want to be with you, Tenth."

"Me too. I love you, too. Tsuna."

"I wanted to be one you chose, Tenth. You were the first person to accept me. I didn't want to lose the only person that means so much to me and that I mean so much to them." Hayato continues.

Takeshi leans against Tsunami.

"I wanted to be with you too. You were the first person that saw me for who I am on the inside. You valued you more than anybody, Tsuna-chan. Not because I was popular." Said Takeshi.

Tsunami shakes her head.

"That's why...that's why I decided not to chose any of you."

Hayato and Takeshi widen their eyes.

"Yes. I decided that because if I chose one of you the rest would be unhappy."

She pulls the two of them into her arms.

"I'm sorry. I was a coward. I thought I was making the right decision. I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to be unhappy!"

They all hug one another. Tsunami smiles, realizing how wonderful to be near her guardians...her boys. She smiles widely. She feels a light weight on her head.

"Tsunami! Tsunami!"

They look up to see the little bird on her head. Hibird puffs himself up as he looks down on Tsunami. But at Hayato and Takeshi he hisses. Hayato glares at him and Takeshi chuckles. Tsunami nods her head and kisses their heads.

"I have to go see Kyouya now.

* * *

Kyouya was lying on the couch with his arms behind his head. His eyes were close when there was a knocked on the door. He opens her eyes and doesn't reply. Tsunami enters the office and Hibird flies to Kyouya and lands on the arm of the couch beside his head.

"Hibari! Hibari! Tsunami! Tsunami!"

"You have work to do. There are files waiting for you."

Tsunami turns to the papers sitting on the desk. There were three stacks of tall papers on the desk. Tsunami nods her head and gets to work on them. As she files through the papers Hibird flies to her shoulder and starts singing the school anthem. Tsunami hums along with Hibird and Kyouya enjoys their duet. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Tsunami finishes the papers slipping the last few pages into a file. She closes the file cabinet and turns to Kyouya. Hibird was asleep near his neck. Tsunami walks to Kyouya and crouches down. She strokes and combs through his hair. Kyouya sighs and opens one eye at Tsunami.

"Tsunami, you have become stronger ten years from now."

"Mm." Tsunami nods. "Credit goes to Reborn," she grins. "and you."

Kyouya grins. Tsunami smile fades and she stops petting him.

"Why did you join the event?"

Kyouya opens both his eyes.

"...Whether there was or wasn't an event, I will go against anyone that intends to take you away from me. You're such a emotional herbivore."

"Hmm, I guess you are right...you all would of fought over me whether or not it was an event. But, why I was upset was because you all expected me to chose between you all. "

"I believe you are implying that you don't want to chose any of one of us but you want all of us."

"Yes."

"I don't like to share."

"Well, good things my guardians are persistent then. Hm, Kyouya?"

"Tch. I won't lose..."

"You won't be losing anything. You'll still have me."

She pulls his bangs back over his head and lets it fall back.

"Kyouya? Could pick up my past self at her house later this evening at around six o' clock. Take me to Ryohei's match. It's tonight."

* * *

Hayato and Takeshi meet Tsunami outside school at the end of the day. Tsunami stood leaning against the wall, hands clasped over her lap and they run to her.

"Tenth!"

"How was Hibari-san?" Asks Takeshi.

"You know Kyouya-kun. He's always on top of things. He knew who I was before I went to see him. He's also so stubborn. Going against some of my ideas."

"Cocky jerk. Always disobeying the Tenth!" Grumbles Hayato.

Tsunami just shrugs and leans away from the wall.

"It's okay. My past self would have fun getting him to see things our way."

Hayato and Takeshi wondered about Tsunami's plans. What was she planning?

"Hey, do either of you know where I can find Reborn?"

"The kid? He's been hanging around my place, Tsuna-chan!"

"Oh, that's great! I need to see him."

"As your right-hand I shall escort you to the Baseball-idiot's house!"

"No, I need to see Reborn alone."

Hayato deflates and whines. Tsunami giggles and ruffles his head. Hayato whines happily and blushes with rubbing of his head.

"I actually have a job for you and Takeshi!"

"Right! I will fulfill your request with my life!"

"Sure, I'll do anything to help, Tsuna-chan!"

"I need you two to go to Ryohei's boxing club match. Ryohei had worn himself out to deal with the pain of hurting me. So, I'm afraid that this match would be difficult for him and his club. Please, cheer them on and make sure they do all they can to win until my past self gets there."

Takeshi grins. "Okay! We'll cheer Ryohei-sempai on!"

"Tch, if Turfhead loses the match he shouldn't be guardian! As your right-hand I will make sure the Turfhead doesn't lose!"

Tsunami nods. "Thank you. Takeshi, make sure he doesn't blow anything or anyone up."

"Gotcha'!" Takeshi throws a thumbs up.

"I leave everything up to you two. It was nice to see your younger selves. You are...so cute!"

Hayato and Takeshi blushes. Tsunami smiles and turns as a warm breeze brushes through her hair.

"Tenth..."

"Tsuna-chan..."

A twinge is felt inside herself and Tsunami breathes a sigh.

"It's almost time for me to return. I need to hurry and see Reborn. I must know."

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky was a gentle red with streams of gold. It was a beautiful sunset. Even the top hitman in the world, Reborn can appreciate such a sky from the veranda of the Yamamoto little practice room. Leon was sitting on top of his fedora admiring the sunset as well. Leon becomes alert and skitters around to look behind Reborn. He shakes in excitement and takes a great leap off the fedora.

"So, you decided to come out of hiding, No-Good Tsuna."

Leon curls around a long, delicate with the Vongola ring. He rubs and makes a strange chirping sound.

"Yes, we needed this talk for a long, long time. Ten years too long for explanation."

Reborn turns around. "Ah, little No-Good Tsunami becomes Decima Tsunami."

"Thanks to you of course." Tsunami said.

"Of course."

"Ah," Tsunami takes a seat by him, "Namimori is so beautiful when the sunsets. I missed these crazy old days."

Tsunami turns to him. Reborn was staring at her. Tsunami gasps and flushes looking away holding her cheek.

"Reborn!"

"...You've grown into a quite a woman. I suppose you get many suitors asking for your hand to combine their families to yours in marriage."

"Yes, and I have decided on someone."

Reborn stares at her for a moment and looks away slowly.

"Ah, so you decided on someone. Which one of your guardians was it."

"Heh, because of you it was none of them. I am getting married to Xanxus."

"...I see."

"You don't sound very happy."

"Whether I am happy with your decision or not it has no concern with me. You're the boss of the Vongola. A union of the Vongola and the Varia could be rid of bad bl..."

"Reborn, shut up."

"Do you want to die?"

"Why did you get my guardians to break my heart, Reborn? Tell me, what was your objective behind that event. You always have hidden objective. I believed that despite all your cruel and insane training that caused my body break if there was one thing that you would never harm even though your hitman and my teacher...I believed that you wouldn't break my heart, Reborn!"

Reborn's expression and his eyes were hidden beneath the shadow of his fedora. He doesn't look at Tsunami face. Tsunami held in her tears that were beginning to be heavy. She doesn't let them fall.

"You're right. I did it for my own selfish needs. Yes, I knew that you would get upset. But that was normal. You have always gotten upset over the events. Yet, this is different. It concerned everyone's feelings and yours. Your feelings were hurt the most and I realized that I made a mistake for once in my life. I wanted you to be mad at your guardians the most so they can fail. I didn't want you to chose any of them."

"Why?"

"Because of you I was made to realize that I am indeed human, even though I am cursed." He looks at his infant hand. "That I am a man inside this childish form. I grew to love you, No-Good, Decima Sawada, Tsunami."

She couldn't believe what she just heard. Out of all the confessions that she had received...Kyouya's...Mukuro's...Xanxus' proposal! They were all shockers and she thought that none of those thing would ever be topped. Reborn's confessed his love and affection for her! His student, a middle school girl with no talent or future. He is the number one hitman in the world! The man every woman, including Bianchi, worship the ground he walked on and do anything to make him theirs.

Tsunami had unknowingly made Reborn love her.

She became light-headed. That same light-headiness that she had when she found all her guardians were in love her that day at school.

"Reborn...I never...I didn't..."

"Pfft, No-Good Decima. Of course you would never had known of my affections. You're an idiot and you had enough love from all your lovers. I knew you would picked them all so you wouldn't hurt anyone. You do all you can to make your family happy. Isn't that why you're here to fixed things? I bet you went to see your guardians and talked with them and forgave them. Hmm?"

Tsunami smiles. "Yes, I did. Of course, you know me so well. I'm only sorry, that I didn't realize..." Tsunami reaches out to him with her arms to pull him into her...

"Ah!" A tiny, shiny shoe plants itself into the middle of her face. Reborn smirks as he lands on his feet watching Tsunami fall onto her back. Tsunami sits up and clutches her face with her hands.

"Reborn!"

Reborn turns his back on her and looks out to the sun setting lower. The stars were coming out and were twinkling. Ah, it was going to be a beautiful night tonight.

"Get out of here, Tsuna! You have other things to worry about. You're probably running out of time and will return to the future soon."

"But..."

Click.

Tsunami sighs and stood up. She walks away a few feet and turns.

"I forgive you, Reborn. " She blows him a kiss and leaves around a corner.

Reborn reaches back behind him and catches the air.

* * *

The kids sat around Tsunami coloring on sheets of paper. Tsunami puts a pen down and looks over her letter to her past-self. She folds it in half two times and stood it up to stand.

"You make sure that the girl me gets my letter, okay?"

"We will!" They chirp.

"Lambo-san would tell her first!"

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Called Nana.

The kids hurry off. Tsunami hums and leans back, into Xanxus' chest. Xanxus wraps his arm over her collarbone leaving its twin to support Xanxus and Tsunami's weight. He eyes the letter on the little table. Tsunami looks up at him.

"What I've had done today and what my past-self has seen in the future may change our wedding plans."

Xanxus shrugs. "Whatever...I don't think I am the husband type anyway."

"Nonsense, you would of been a good husband." Tsunami rubs cheek against his chest. "You are a good lover."

Xanxus' hand slips to her right breast and palms it. Tsunami arches her back and coos.

"Mmm, Xanxus..."

"Don't tease me...you can disappear any minute!"

He growls and nips at her neck. Tsunami chuckles.

Xanxus grins, grazes his teeth to her ear and whispers in a low, husky tone that was like a happy lion.

"Hey, older brat...you do whatever makes you freaking damn happy!" Bite. Tsunami moans. "Cause' you know something...if you do get all those damn little bastards, it will be fun to see who..." bite. "gives..." nibble. "you the most..."bite and pull. "pleasurrrre!" Liiiick.

"Oh!" Tsunami gasps and her face becomes flushed.

'Things will be set right again...I'm counting on my guardians to make things right and myself...'

POOF!

* * *

POOF!

Tsunami, younger Tsunami, found herself lying on her back. On her back on a very soft bed. It was a very nice, soft large bed she could tell from the ceiling of the royal red velvet canopy of the bed. Her eyes trail down the ceiling to the hairy mop of black hair laying on her chest. She lifts the ball of hair and sees the face of fifteen-year old Lambo. Lambo mumbles and Tsunami notices the light dribble of drool inching down the corner of his mouth.

"Big sis..."

Tsunami shakes her head and gently puts his head back down. Lambo moans and buries his face into her softness.

'Still a big baby. Well, at least I know for sure that I am going to live in the future. Geez, I thought his family was taking that bazooka for good...they only replaced it...'

Tsunami closes her eyes. There's nothing she could do but lay there and wait for the five minutes to be up. She just was going to lie here and just rest her eyes for a bit...

"Yare yare...Lady Vongola...Lady Vongola. Wake up, Lady Vongola."

"Mmm?"

"Lady Vongola."

Tsunami is shaken from sleep and she slowly opens her eyes. She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Oh, Lambo. Did I wake you."

"No, Lady Vongola, it's morning."

"Morning?"

Lambo scratches the back of his neck with a small nervous smile. "Uh, you have been here all night and probably won't be able to get back till later this evening."

Tsunami becomes fully awake. "What!"

"You go hit by my brand new bazooka when I was five. The bazooka had an upgrade. Instead of five minutes you have twenty-four hours."

"...Twenty-four hours!"

"Don't worry, you slept through half of it."

"I still have a couple of hours left here!"

"Nothing serious is going on. No meetings or anything. The Vongola have been preparing for your wedding."

"My wedding!"

"Yes, you are going to get married to Xanxus."

Lambo and Tsunami stare at each other. Lambo blinks and notices that Tsunami had become pale. Then her color came back to her and Lambo began not to worry but began to worry again when she became redder and redder.

"Lady Vongola? Are you okay?"

"...I'm getting married to...Xanxus."

"Well, yes. You have been together since you were in middle school. You kept it secret because you were so young but when you inherited the Vongola and finally became the boss you made your relationship known to everybody. Xanxus proposed to you six months ago."

"Oh, I see. So I chose Xanxus." Tsunami fists the blankets beneath her hands. Her blush had gone down a little. "Xanxus and I...are getting married. Uh, Lambo?"

"Yeah?"

"I guess the others were pretty surprised about the proposal?"

"...That's a mild way to put it. It seems that the proposal was the final tip of the iceberg..."

"What do you mean?"

Lambo sighs and rubs his neck. He gets up from the bed and takes her hand.

"Come on."

Lambo takes her through the halls of their base. Lambo explained to Tsunami that they were in Italy. Tsunami thought they were based in Japan, in Namimori. The base they were when they fought against Byakuran was their emergency base when they had fled from Italy to escape from him. This base was the original place the line of the Vongola had ran business. Tsunami is surprised by this news.

"So, Grandpa worked here? Where is he now?"

Lambo smiles. "Oh, he made his home on some island that he bought with his savings and investments. I think the only people who know about it are Xanxus, Reborn, your father and you. He offered to allow Xanxus and you to stay on the island for your honeymoon." Lambo winks.

"H-h-honeymoon!" Tsunami squeaks grabbing her face. She could feel it burning. Lambo grins.

"Lady Vongola is so cute at this age! A pity that I wasn't old enough to enjoy it."

"Lambo-chan! Oh!"

"Yare, yare. I haven't been called that in a long, long time." Lambo blushes playing with his hair. "Here we are."

They stop in front of a large door. Lambo knocks on it.

"What!"

"Hey, Gokudera, it's me."  
"Tch, I'm busy! Leave me alone!"

"He's sounds...angrier than usual." Tsunami clutches the bottom of her shirt. Which she realized it was her pajamas. She was preparing for bed at the time of the bazooka incident.

"Well, out of all the guardians I believe Gokudera was the most set on you. You were the absolute first person who has accepted him. He would follow you into hell seven times through each level. He was the most crushed when you announced that you were getting married. He disappeared for a few days..."

The door is wretched opened!

"Who are you talking to about my business you stupid...Tenth!"

Tsunami looks up at her ten-years older right-hand. He still looked the same the first time she met his future-self. Everything was the same from that time and it bothered Tsunami. There was bags underneath his eyes and he looked sick...with grief.

"Hayato." Tsunami looks at him.

Lambo looks at Hayato. "I'll wait for her out here. I think Tsunami would like to talk to you."

"I..."

"Yes, I have something to say to you too, Tenth. Please, give me a moment of your time."

Tsunami looks at Hayato nervously and lowers her gaze nodding her head.

Hayato moves Tsunami into his office and guides her to a large, comfy chair in front of his desk. She has a seat. The room was decorated to Hayato's taste. It had a slight Gothic feel, large bookcases covered all the walls and reached from floor to ceiling. Tsunami felt like she was shrinking. The office was even big enough for a piano. It was white, which made it really stick out in the room. It almost had a ethereal presence.

"That piano...belonged to my mother. It took awhile for me to find it."

"Your mother's?" Tsunami gazes at Hayato and returns to looking at it. "It's lovely."

"Thank you." Hayato smiles sadly at the piano.

He clears his throat and scratches his head. His other hand slides into his pocket and then to his back pocket. He was searching for something. Tsunami believed he was looking for a cigarette to calm his nerves. The room did had a smoky, hazy fog and it definitely smelled like he had done a lot of smoking lately.

"Um, you're still smoking? I hope that you haven't gotten sick by now. For you have been smoking for as long as I have known you."

"Heh, yes, Tenth. You often had told me that you were surprised that I don't look sickly. I can still keep up with the rest of the guardians. I have to. As your right-hand." Hayato finds a lighter and searches his other pockets for a cigarette and pulls a stick out.

"You should quit."

Hayato pauses for a minute. He slowly looks up at Tsunami. Tsunami was looking down into her lap and lifts her head when Hayato didn't respond. They stare at each other and Tsunami becomes flustered and looks away.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be ordering you about. If you want to smoke you can!"

"Oh...I thought you were talking about something else..."

"Something else?" Asks Tsunami.

Hayato walks to a enormous window behind his desk. The click, click, click, click of his lighter is heard and he lights his cigarette. He slides the lighters into his pocket and takes a long drawl from his cig.

"After that...man of yours...proposed to you. I disappeared for awhile. I didn't want to do anything disgraceful in the time of your happy...moment. When I returned you had talked to all your guardians individually and had summoned me to speak with me. You told it was time for me to give up on you. What I did...what we did to you ten years ago must of hurt you really bad. Hibari and Reborn had said that you took it too seriously...but, you had every right to be angry over that stupid thing. So, you rejected our feelings and said that we had to start over and be friends."

Hayato turns to Tsunami. He smiles a little.

"You were thinking of doing that weren't you. It was the day you came back to school. I was absent. Takeshi couldn't smile, not even a little. Hibari was...more bloodthirsty than ever. Ryohei hadn't spoken since that night you found out. Mukuro left Chrome for days. Chrome felt so alone. She blamed herself for allowing you and Mukuro to get hurt.

You got all of us together one day and you said that would forgive us. You also said that it was best that we remain friends. So, we let you go at your request...Then after high school graduation and before we moved to Italy to officially take office there, you told us that you and Xanxus were in a relationship. It was best that someone from outside of our family was to be romantically involved with you. Xanxus is strong. Maybe a little stronger than Hibari. None of us can take him on and keep him away from you...if we wanted to. But, we reminded ourselves that we hurt you and none of us deserved you."

Hayato talked with his back towards her as he spoke. Tsunami lifted her head watching him. Hayato stubs out his shorten cig on the windowsill. He takes a deep breath.

"So, we watched and protected you. Our boss and friend. We had some laughs...cried a little...fought side by side...at those times we were happy. But, when _he_ showed up to see you our world became cloudy. We did our best not to see you with him. I locked myself up in this office doing all-nighters until the day Xanxus was gone. Hopefully I had work to do in another country so I wouldn't have to see it. It was painful seeing that Baseball idiot and the turfhead smile and tease you about Xanxus and encouraging your relationship. They were really forcing themselves to be happy for you. Forcing themselves to be comfortable with your relationship. The relationship they longed to have with you."

Tsunami bites her lip.

"Sometimes, you had to send that Hibari off on a mission if he wasn't on one already when Xanxus came to see you." Hayato chuckles darkly. "Hibari, refuses still to be told what to do. Even though you are the boss. Sometimes he does it, sometimes he doesn't. Depends on his mood. He still loves you, that monster. Hibari would "offer" Xanxus for a "friendly spar". They destroyed the training room two times. The garden, five times. Oh, god...they ruined three parties. All over you. Hibari still intended to make you his. And Xanxus had no intention of losing to his lover's guardian and giving you up. So, they fought till nearly both were black and blue and bloody. The only thing that stopped them from killing each other was you. You had to intervened sometimes when it got that bad. I hated when that happen. Hibari hates it too. Because he can't fight you for you are stronger than him now and he loves you. He may disobey a couple of times but he loves you enough to do as you say and it's painful to watch you rushing to Xanxus' side."

Tsunami begins to tremble.

"Mukuro..." Hayato sighs gravely. "We're getting nervous about Mukuro. When you told us that you have decided to marry Xanxus. It was over for all of us. We then truly knew that you were going to gone forever. Your love will solely go to that man of the Varia. You loved a man that was going to kill you for the position you have and now he had your trust and love!" Hayato grips the window with his fingers, pressing them against the glass. "Mukuro became more withdrawn and unpredictable. The bond between him and Chrome seems to be shrinking as he is cutting himself off from us. We are becoming more distrustful of him. There is talk that he may turn on us. Reborn had Shouchi and Spanner come up with something to keep Mukuro on a leash. They did and when it was revealed to you. You got mad at Reborn and you told him that you would not use the device. As your right-hand I was told of the device by Reborn and he and I told you about it. You were furious with Reborn for commissioning that thing. Reborn became submissive to you and quietly left us. You were crying. I wondered if you looked like that that night..."

Tsunami sobs and covers her face. Hayato whirls around.

"Tenth!"

Tsunami sobbing crushes Hayato's soul. Hayato runs to her and kneels before, gathering her up into his arms.

"Tenth! No, please no! Don't cry! I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Forgive me! Don't cry!"

Tsunami wraps her arms around Hayato's neck and cries into it.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Hayato-kun!"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I was thinking of rejecting all of your love. I didn't want you to hurt you!"

"But we are the ones who hurt you!"

"I was hurt because you all believed that I had chose one! But, I...I loved all of you!"

Hayato's eyes widen.  
"You...you loved us?"

"Yes! Yes, I did! But when I found out who you all wanted to have me to yourself I couldn't bare having to chose one. It will mean that I wouldn't be truly happy with the person I chose and the others wouldn't be happy. I couldn't do that! I didn't want to do that!" Tsunami cries.

Hayato holds Tsunami and rocks her back and forth. He shakes his head.

"What fools we were...I'm such a idiot...I'm sorry. As, your right-hand...as your friend...as the boy that fell in love and as the man that still loves you, I should of known about that one feature that made me fall in love with you. Your heart. Your great big heart that allowed you to accept someone as me...to get that violent Hibari and that manipulative devil Mukuro to love you because you forgave him for his all his sins. Your great big heart that is like the big blue sky. Tsunami..."

Tsunami gasps and pulls away from Hayato.

"Hayato?"

"Ah!" Hayato's eyes widen. He opens and closes his mouth. "I-I'm sorry, Tenth...Decima...I should not have used your first name...I'm sorry..."

"That's the first time you said my name? In all these years?" Tsunami laughs with her tears. Trying to wipe them away as she continue to cry. "You're an idiot!"

Tsunami gently holds Hayato's face, closes her eyes and leans forward.

"Tenth...Tsunami..." He leans closer to her tilting his head.

Tsunami pauses and giggles. "You said it aga..."

Hayato covers her mouth and interrupts her. Tsunami briefly makes note of his "rudeness" and kisses him back. It spirals down from a cool pressing of lips to desperate relief.

* * *

Tsunami opened the door out of Hayato's office. She looks back at Hayato one last time. Hayato sat at his desk holding his hands on the desk and smiling sadly. He nods his head and Tsunami returns the nod.

"Good bye." Tsunami shuts the door.

Lambo was sitting on the floor by the door sleeping. Tsunami gently shakes him and he snorts as he wakes up abrutly.

"You and Gokudera," Lambo stretches as they walked down the hall. "Were in there talking for a long time."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Do you want to see the others?"

Tsunami shakes her head.

"No. I don't want to see them sad. Take me back to the room we were in."

Lambo looks at Tsunami and takes her back. Before they walk in Tsunami turns to Lambo.

"Lambo-chan, Hayato-kun was telling me about a device that Shouchi and Spanner had created by Reborn's request."

"Really?"

"I want you go and get it for me. Tell them that I want see it and have it come with instructions of what it is supposed to do, hurry please."

"Okay, but can I get something to eat first. We woke up after breakfast and you and Hayato were in there talking and stuff for a long time. It's mid-noon now..."

"Yes, all right. But please, don't take too long. You bring me a snack or something too. Now that you mention it. I'm kind of hungry just a little."

"I'll be back then, Lady Vongola."

Tsunami opens the door and slips inside. She leans back against the door and sighs.

"Hmph, well, well now. If it isn't the brat from ten years ago."

Tsunami gasps and presses back against the door. There was Xanxus, an very much older Xanxus lying on her bed propped against the headboard. His coat was thrown over the foot of the bed. Xanxus didn't even take off his boots as they were digging into the precious cotton of the blanket.

"Did you meet any of your guardians?"

"Y-yes. Only o-one of them though. It was Hayato-kun."

"Hmph, so you pretty much known the gist of the situation that you created, huh?"

Tsunami nods her head.

"Come here."

Tsunami hesistates for a moment before walking slowly to the bed. She reaches to the bed, on the side away from Xanxus. Xanxus glares at this.

"I said...come...here."

Tsunami nibbles her lower lip and walks around the bed. She watches Xanxus as his red eyes watch her come closer to him on his side of the bed. She was on his side and she waits for her next orders from him nervous and tensed. Xanxus' hand shot out and grabs her wrist. Tsunami yelps as she is pulled over his lap a straddle. Tsunami recalls this familiar position from the time she got bazooka-ed by Lambo's new bazooka.

"Ten years ago I had something to tell you."

Tsunami nods her head.

"...when I was forced to see you and you were in that state of distress I decided to take advantage of your guardians' screw-up. I was going to get you love me so I can be a little closer to ruling the mafia."

Tsunami's eyes widen.

"Pfft, you shouldn't be too surprised. It wasn't love at first sight between you and me like the rest of those lovesick puppy brats. But somehow you casted your spell on me and I did fell in love you. You manipulative she-brat."

Xanxus rolls over Tsunami into the middle of the bed. Tsunami's hearts hammers like a jackhammer having a stronger, taller older Xanxus hovering over her with a hungry look in his eyes. He licks his lips and settles his body over hers. Tsunami whimpers. Xanxus leans forward to the side of her head and licks the shell of her ear. Tsunami whines and shifts beneath him.

"Stop wiggling...before I take you right here, right now..."

Tsunami instantly stills. Xanxus snorts.

"Hmph, I shouldn't even reward you that now. Do you remember what I told you. I told you it's okay for you to be greedy. I also should of added that you were the boss. You're the boss and you can be greedy. There! You're the boss and if you want all those stupid boys you can have them! I can't stand see you and your guardians dance around each other when I come to see you. It's a mood-killer. I can't get you to scream as loud as I like you too because you don't want those morons to hear you having a good time with me because of their itty, bitty already broken-hearted hearts!" He growls.

Tsunami blushes in embarrassment and at the same time excitement as Xanxus pressed firmly onto her. She begins to pant.

"You knew what you wanted...and you didn't take it. See what happened you little coward? I love you, but I'm still going to be hard on your little, sexy ass! You were a coward! With your own guardians' feelings and with yours! "

He lifts his torso up and Tsunami is able to breathe a bit properly. She loses her breath when Xanxus pulls her shirt up and buries his face into her belly. She grabs his hair and groans, trying not to cry out as Xanxus licks and sucks the soft skin of her stomach. Xanxus continues licking and sucking as he talks.

"So, you are going back home...and you are not going to make the this stupid mistake...you are going to get what YOU want and you're are going to be happy, which will make your guardians happy, and will...make me very happy!" He kisses and licks his way up and cups a breast. "Got it?"

Tsunami couldn't speak. She nods her head vigorously.

"Good. Don't mess up again!" Xanxus was gone off of Tsunami in an instant.

He leaves the room and slams the door closed. Tsunami was left lying on the bed gasping and flushing. She curls up into ball and tries to stop her trembling. She didn't know if her trembling was a good thing or a bad thing. When she finally calms down, her eyes drifts closed and she dozes off...

* * *

When Tsunami wakes up again, the light of the setting sun filtered through the transparent curtains. She moans and rises again. She clears her eyes of sleep and sees Lambo at the foot of the bed sitting cross-legged with a bowl of fruit into his lap. He pops a large, vibrant purple grape into his mouth.

"You sleep a lot, Lady Vongola."

He slides her a white box.

"That the device that Shouchi and Spanner made. All the information about it is inside the box."

Tsunami picks the box up and places it in her lap.

"Thank you, Lambo-chan."

"Hungry?"

"No...I'm sorry. Not anymore."

Her stomach growls in protest. Tsunami blushes. Lambo smirks throws a grape at her forehead. Tsunami clasps her head and pouts at him. Lambo just chuckles.

They finish the little bowl of fruit together and Lambo sets the bowl aside. He sits by Tsunami. Both of them leaning against the headboard. Tsunami had read the simple instructions of the purpose the device. She takes a deep breath and puts the paper back into the box and holds it close to her chest.

"Are you okay, Lady Vongola?" Asks Lambo.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tsunami nods.

"Xanxus was here to talk about the wedding."

"Yeah, I know. He was here."

"Oh? Did he say anything."

"He just reminded me...that it was okay to be greedy."

"Huh, I don't get it?"

"It's okay, Lambo-chan. "

"...Are you going to go back and make them happy again."

"...Yes."

"Hpmh, good. It was awkward for me. I was with you guys for years and I didn't really understand what happened between you guys. I didn't like it."

"I'm sorry. You must of been very confused."

Lambo nods. "Hey, it's almost time for you to go. Tsunami-nee?"

"Yes, Lambo-chan?"

"Remember when I was five. I asked for kiss. I want another one. A real kiss."

Tsunami becomes shocked at Lambo.

"Why?"

"Well, you took my first kiss when I was five. I was young, so it was no big deal...even thought I liked it a lot. Later on, I think I developed a crush on you." Tsunami squeaks and Lambo grins looking at her with one closed eye and a twinkling open eye. " I couldn't really indulge in my crush because...things were weird between everyone and I didn't want to cause you trouble. Besides, I 'm just a kid still to all of you and you probably would take my small feelings for you as a joke..."

"No! Of course! Even thought it was a crush, Lambo, I wouldn't have done anything to make you feel bad or weird or anything!"

Lambo becomes a little shy and smiles sweetly. "Then, can you give me a real kiss?"

Tsunami loses her nerve and looks at her feet. She finds herself in the same predicament she was with five-year old Lambo. This was fifteen-year old Lambo though. It would...be REAL! Tsunami turns to Lambo and nods with a quiet okay and rosy cheeks. Lambo also turns rosy. He quickly goes on his knees and holds Tsunami turning her towards him. He then stares at her and Tsunami looks up at him. Lambo licks his lips when he felt that they had suddenly turned dry.

"Tsuna-chan, close your eyes."

Tsunami's closes her eyes.

Lambo closes his and slowly presses his lips to hers. Tsunami allows him to take his time. Lambo opens his eyes and pulls away. Tsunami's eyes open.

"How was it, Lambo-chan?"

"It tastes sweet, from the fruit that you ate. I like it."

Tsunami smiles. It quickly disappears when Lambo pulls Tsunami into another kiss, going deeper. They pull away.

"One more time." Said Lambo.

They kiss longer and deeper. They pull away breathless.

"...one more time." Whispers Lambo. "one more time..." Kiss. "One more time." Lambo moans against her lips.

"One...more time..." They lips glisten in the light of the sinking sun. "Just...one more...time, Tsunami..."

POOF!

The smoke clears and Lambo is kissing a wide-eyed and flushed Tsunami. The adult Tsunami. They pull apart. Tsunami is surprised.

"Lambo-chan?"

Lambo gasps and covers his mouth. His face becomes red with embarrassment. Tears form at the corner of his eyes and he covers his mouth with his arm. He sniffs and scrambles of the bed.

"Lambo!"

"Waaaaaaahaaaaaa!" Cries Lambo and he slams the door as the ran out.

Tsunami held her hand out for him but the door closes and he was gone. She smiles and shakes her head but she looks at her raised hand. She stares at her hand for awhile.

"That's strange. The engagement ring...it's different."

* * *

"Welcome back, brat." Was the first thing Tsunami, the younger Tsunami, heard when the smoke filled her vision again.

When the pink, cotton candy smoke cleared she found herself between Xanxus's legs sitting on the floor at the table. Xanxus pushes her off her a little gently and stood up. He stretches and yawns.

"I'm going to lie down. You got a letter from your older self. Read it so you don't screw up like she did."

With that he was gone.

Tsunami takes the letter and opens it. Amazed and a little scared that she got a letter from her future-self. How many people can get a letter from the future from themselves. Not including the people that had the possible chance of getting sent to the future through a five-year old mafia-child's bazooka.

The note reads:

_Dear Younger-self,_

_You have seen I had made a decision that I thought was best for everyone. As it turned out, it didn't make anyone happy. Not even my myself and not even my future-husband, Xanxus. I have met with some of the guardians of this time and have ask to beg for you forgiveness no matter what. You may not want to see them but they are going to be in your face until you forgive them. But, I do hope you are ready to see by now. I know how much it hurt. I am you and I have not forgotten. But we are forgiving and we love those idiots too much. Please, don't make the same mistake a second time. I have helped you get a second chance at true happiness for you and for all. Do what makes you happy and it is okay to be greedy!_

_P.S. you better get going! Right now! Ryohei-kun's match is almost over. He really needs you!_

_Your Future-self, Good Luck to us_

Tsunami looks up at the calendar. When she was manager of the boxing club she marked her calendar of boxing club's big match against a team twice their size. She gasps and looks at the clock. She quickly dresses in a quick pull-over hoodie and sports pants. She rushes down the stairs and bursts out the window. To her surprise, Kyouya was out there waiting on the street right in front of the gate of her house. He was standing over his motorcycle. He holds out a second bike helmet. Tsunami runs to him, shoves the helmet on to her head and climbs onto the back of his bike. Tsunami wraps her arms around Kyouya's waist as he revs up the bike and dashes out to the street. As they sped down the road in zipped in between traffic, Tsunami hugs Kyouya tightly. Not in fear of falling off a rapidly moving bike but in relief in being with him again.

* * *

"Ryohei-sempai, isn't doing too welll. He's losing motivation." Said Takeshi from the stands.

Hayato stood on his stand. He was shouting on top of his lungs and stomping on the seat. Takeshi kept his hands on his knees so they wouldn't be stomped on. He smiles apologetically to the spectators on the other side of Hayato and they were trying to scoot as far away from him as possible.

"HEEEEEY! Turfhead! Don't you dare lose! Not when you and your sucky team had gotten this far, dammit!"

Ryohei and the boxing club had tied the matches with their opposing team. It was now captain versus captain. Ryohei had gotten this far on his skill and his skill alone. But those that known him knew that his punches didn't have that...EXTREMENESS to them. It was also quickly becoming weaker and weaker. This was the final round of the final match. There was only going to winner. Ryohei sat in his corner, panting, cut and bruised. Ryohei wipes off blood from the corner of his mouth that was split. It stung from his salvia getting into it. Ryohei had not said one word. No words of encouragement during the opening match. He didn't yell out his moves. He just moved with the motions. He drops his hand down to the side staring at his the other captain. The captain had his own bruises but looked much better off than Ryohei.

Suddenly, something gripped his hand and pulls. Ryohei looks down and stares into the gentle face of Tsunami. Tsunami holds his gloved hand with her two little ones. She smiles at him and touches his hand to her forehead. She then looks up at him, her eyes burning into his.

"Please win, Ryohei-kun!"

The bells dings. The crowd roars. Ryohei stood. He lifts his head. His eyes burn hotter and brighter than the sun. He dashes forward and the captain is shocked by Ryohei's sudden speed and confidence!

"EXTREMEEEEEEEEEE...LEFT/RIGHT HOOOOOOOOOOK!"

* * *

After the match, Hayato, Ryohei and Takeshi bowed low before Tsunami and apologized. Tsunami forgave them. They apologized again. Tsunami forgave them again. They apologize several times till finally Tsunami told them it was enough and that she would forgive them indefinitely if they walked her home. They happily walked her home. Hayato on her right, Takeshi on her left, and Ryohei on Takeshi's left being held up by the baseball player for he was fairly weak and injured but still wanted to walk Tsunami home.

When they got to her house they see Kyouya's bike. Tsunami pales and rushes inside. The three guardians follow after her and were stunned by scene before them. There in the kitchen was Tsunami's mother, Nana. She was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hand. Nana was smiling, but was nervously smiling at her daughter standing outside the kitchen and dining area. On the two opposite sides of the table was Kyouya sipping his tea and Xanxus holding a cup of tea in a one hand glaring at Kyouya, hoping that he would burst in flames.

"Hello, Tsunami. I don't think your friends are getting along very well. This young man, um, Hibari-san was it? Came in asking to speak with Xanxus-san."

Kyouya sets his tea down. "Thank you for the tea, Sawada-san. As for you, Monkey-king."

Xanxus growls and Tsunami nervously looks at him and back at Kyouya.

"I don't want you under the same roof as Tsunami any longer. I don't want her with your fleas."

"You got some balls to come waltzing in here and ordering ME about, you brat! Tsunami forgives you and the rest of those morons and all of the sudden you think you are in control! You bastard!"

"Please, boys, no swearing." Said Nana. "Let's be nice to each other."

"Yes, please, don't fight. Kyouya, Xanxus is right. You have no right to just suddenly take control in my life. I may have forgiven you and the others." She turns to Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei. "But I am still mad at you and you will be punished!"

Everyone looks at her. Xanxus arches a brow. Kyouya narrows his eyes at her but Tsunami doesn't falter at his stare.

"Tsunami?" Starts Nana.

"I'm curious. How are you going to that?" Asks Xanxus.

Tsunami turns to Hayato. "Hayato-kun, I need Shamal."

"What, why?"

"Don't ask why, just do as I say. Mama," Tsunami turns to her mother. "I'm not feeling well."

"Now, young lady..."

"I really don't feel well, mom." Tsunami persists. "Shamal is a special doctor and he can help me with it. Please, mom. I need to see him and I'm going to need a few more days off from school."

Nana looks at her daughter worriedly, sighs and nods her head.

"Okay, fine. But it better be something serious...at least, I hope it's not too serious."

"I'll be fine, mom. Thanks."

"Tsuna-chan? The punishment?" Asks Takeshi.

"After Shamal helps me with my...illness...I'll be going to Italy to rest with Xanxus. Only Chrome can come with me."

The boys mouths drop. Kyouya growls. Xanxus smiles triumphantly.

"I'll gladly take you home with me." He turns to Nana. "Don't worry, Sawada-san, I'll take very good care of you daughter." He grins.

Nana huffs and wags a finger at him. "Now, Xanxus-san, you better behave yourself, young man! She's still a little girl! I want to be grandmother, but not that soon!"

"Allow me to make sure that doesn't happen, Sawada-san." Kyouya stood up and pulls out his tonfa. "I'll bite them off!"

"Freaking freak! I can take you on any damn time!"

"No! Xanxus sit down! Kyouya-kun put those away!"

"Tenth...please, reconsider your decision!" Hayato was on his hands and knees banging his head on the ground. "Please, I can bear the thought that he was in this house and now you are going to his place in Italy! Please, please don't go! At least let me come with you!" Begs Hayato.

"No, you're being punished, Hayato-kun! Kyouya-kun, I said put those away!"

"Tsunaaa-chaaaan! Don't goooo!" Takeshi whines.

"The puppy-dog look is not going to work, Takeshi-kun...Hayayto-kun, not you either!"

"EXTREEEEMEEE HELL NO! I can't let you go with that scary gun-man!" Shouts Ryohei.

"Ryohei-kun!"

"Gun-man!" Nana cries out in alarm. "Wait, does that mean you met before? Xanxus had a gun?"

"Mama, it's nothing!" Cries Tsunami.

BANG! CRASH! TINKLE! CRASH!

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!"

"I kill you, herbviore!"

"Tsunami-chan!" Shouts Nana.

"KYOUYA! XANXUS! NOOOO!" Screams Tsunami.


	10. GBBSL 10: Love and Friendship

If Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 10: Love and Friendship for the Varia

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Tsunami leans her head back into a fluffy white pillow. She breathes softly. Her pillow is gently fluff and Tsunami opens her eyes halfway.

"Mmm, thank you."

"You're welcome, boss. Um, are you sure you should make this trip?"

"I'll be fine, Chrome. All I'll be doing is sleeping during the flight to Italy. And sleep some more in Italy as well."

"But, you had surgery on your head, boss!"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. You too, Xanxus."

Xanxus sat in a chair with his arms crossed. He looks over his shades and stares at her.

"I'm not worried. I'm not fussing over you."

Xanxus had kept her hospital room from getting any visitors except for Nana, Chrome and Shamal (under supervision). For the first couple of days after implanting the device Tsunami slept for days. When she had woken up the first person she saw was her mother. Nana was happy to see her finally awakened. Nana explained to Tsunami Shamal's story that there was a small tumor in her head. It wasn't harmful but they removed it anyway. Nana mentioned that it was a shame that Tsunami's hair had to be cut completely! She added that regretted cutting her hair so much that he wept.

Tsunami's hair was cropped but had grew back a fair amount during her days asleep. She looked like a boy!

She returned home and her guardians were there waiting for her. Hayato had found Chrome and had brought her to see Tsunami. Tsunami asked Chrome to go to Italy with her. Tsunami didn't tell her the real reason, but Chrome dutifully accepted to go with her. At the mention of her trip, her guardians once again begged her not to go or at least take them with her. Before they could question or protest any further shots were fired at them. Tsunami tiredly looked over to scold Xanxus but remembered that Xanxus didn't have his weapons. Instead she saw Reborn! Reborn was smirking as reminded the guardians that Tsunami was their boss and what she says goes and they shouldn't complain.

That was that. There was no longer any complaints. Tsunami was happy to see Reborn again. It felt odd not having the little cursed infant by her side. She felt she was becoming complete again. The night she returned from the hospital, Reborn sat on her bed with her as she prepared to go to sleep.

_"Tsunami."_

_"Mmm? Yes, Reborn."_

_"...I'm sorry."_

_"...!"_

Reborn apologized to her! Tsunami had smiled and blushed as she forgave him in return. Whether she was moved by his apology or the strong medication Tsunami reached for Reborn and drew him into her arms and sighs. She was truly whole now. She had her guardians and her dear tutor back, plus Xanxus.

Tsunami, Reborn, Chrome and Xanxus now at the airport waiting on a flight. Tsunami was in a wheelchair with Reborn in her lap. Shamal encouraged Tsunami to stay at home a little longer. But Tsunami insisted on going to Italy as soon as possible. Reborn was comfortable in Tsunami's lap but he couldn't help but wonder about his student's urgency to go to Italy. He decided not to push her into telling him about her reason...until she was completely healed. He owed her that much. He hated owing people favors, but he owed Tsunami big time for treating her heart so lightly. Reborn felt that he should punish himself along with the guardians. He couldn't handle Tsunami's heart and resigned himself of be nothing more to being Tsunami's tutor and future employee when she becomes the Tenth Boss of the Vongola. It wasn't like Tsunami was going to see him anymore than a homicidal, Spartan baby hitman.

"Dame-Tsuna, going to the Varia Headquarters while healing from an extreme surgery is perhaps the stupidest idea that you have come with." That didn't stop him from voicing his opinion though.

"Stop worrying so much. Tsunami will be fine because she belongs to me." Xanxus declares.

"Hmph," Reborn smirks. "Correction, you belong to her. You fell for her like a body being tossed into a river weighed by rocks." He looks up at Tsunami. "Such power you have over your men, Tsunami!"

"Reborn." Tsunami blushes.

Xanxus glares at Reborn. Tsunami had no power over him! He wasn't one of Tsunami's love-stricken puppies that followed her around everywhere she went! If anything, Tsunami came to him and HE decided to have Tsunami.

"She doesn't have any power over me! Tch, where's our jet?" Xanxus growls looking through terminal.

"Jet?" Asks Tsunami, frowning.

"Don't tell me, Tsuna, that you thought we were riding commercial?"

"..." Tsunami was stunned...and she was growing tired from the shock and lets her head sink further into her pillow.

"XANXUS~! Honeeeey!~"

"BOSS!"

"VOI! We were looking everywhere for you..."

Squalo, Lussaria and Levi had arrived and were approaching them. They were in their usual Varia uniform. Levi was walking with a long stride ahead of Squalo and Lussaria. Levi reaches Xanxus and he stood in front of him.

"BOSS, please forgive me for not being there for you! Lussaria, Lussaria had me restrained. I'm sorry, Boss!" Levi moans, looking down at the floor.

"Shut up, trash." Growls Xanxus.

"VOOOI! You ungrateful ogre!" Squalo screams.

"Hey, hey, boss! Did you enjoy your stay in Japan~!" Lussaria giggles.

Lussaria looks at Tsunami and gasps cover his mouth. Squalo and Levi took notice of Tsunami, Reborn and Chrome and frown.

"Hey, what is SHE doing here, Xanxus?" Asks Squalo.

"Boss! What did you do to Tsunami! Did you have to be so rough!"

"Eh?" Tsuna blinks.

"Tch, we haven't gotten that far...yet." Xanxus smirks at Tsunami.

Tsunam blushes at the smirk and is reminded of her intimate encounter with his future self. The Xanxus of the future had mentioned that they were very involved. Levi looks between Xanxus and Tsunami and frowns.

"What are you saying, boss?" Levi asks in uncertainty.

Xanxus gets up from his seat.

"You trashes are late. Hurry up and get us to the jet so I can get out this place. Hey, start pushing!"

"R-right!" Said Chrome and she pushes the wheelchair.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you scum, I am the boss of the Varia and I can do whatever the hell I want. Tsunami is coming to Italy with us. She had surgery in her head and wanted to come home with me to rest."

Squalo and Levi stare at Xanxus as he walks away from them. They mechanically turn their heads to Lussaria who was giggling and barely containing his unmanly squeals of excitement.

"I did it! I did it! It worked! It so totally worked! I can't wait to get home and tell the news to my boys! Eeeeee~!"

"No...way..." Levi whimpers.

"Xanxus, are you serious?" Squalo runs after him.

"Tsunami is my girl. Whatever she wants and asks for you will do it as if I ordered you to do it myself. Got it?" Xanxus gives Squalo a warning glare.

On the jet, Tsunami was surprised at the grandeur inside the jet. The beautiful royal red of the walls with embroidered gold art nouveau design with a deeper red carpet floor screaming richness! The seats looked more like loveseats and there was even a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"It's not all that great, close your mouth," Said Xanxus.

Tsunami looks up at Xanxus and he lifts her from her wheelchair. Levi and Squalo stare as their boss held his supposed rival close to his chest. The rival gently rests her head beneath his chin, her eyes half-lidded with incoming drowsiness. Briefly, just briefly Xanuxs nuzzles Tsunami lightly. Behind them Lussaria smiles and giggles behind his hand as they watched with disbelief of their...affectionate boss. Xanxus looks at Chrome and makes a indication with his head at the window seat.

"Hey, girl, take the window."

Chrome nods, scurries to the window and sits down. When she had sat down Xanxus puts Tsunami down in the middle seat. Xanxus drops into the third seat. He puts his chair back and snaps his fingers.

"Squalo, get me something to drink."

Tsunami leans her head against Xanxus' shoulder and sighs. Levi narrows his eyes at Tsunami and sits in his seat folding his arms. Squalo returns with a shot glass and hands it to Xanxus. Chrome gives Tsunami a little shake.

"Boss, would you like something too?" Chrome asks.

"VOI!" Squalo startles Chrome and Tsunami who was dozing off. "I don't take orders from..."

Xanxus quickly snatches the glass and smashes the glass upside Squalo's head. Squalo yells and glares at his boss.

"Trash!" Growls Xanxus. "Get her some water!"

"Huh, but...Boss!"

"Did you just 'but' me! I don't like repeating myself! Get Tsunami some water! If she or her guardian ask for anything else you do it like it's a order from me!"

Squalo growls and turns his head. "Fine, whatever..."

"Get the water and get me another drink, you trash."

Squalo goes to get Xanxus another drink and Tsunami some water. As he passes Lussaria he glares at him.

"This is your fault! Xanxus caters to that Vongola brat now!"

"Oh, Squalo-honey," Lussaria sighs. "The boss would be so much happier like this and life would be a little better for us. Besides, you might grow to like our future big Boss."

Squalo snorts and mutters under his breath. "Fat chance!"

Reborn watches the attitudes displayed of the three main member of the Varia. Xanxus' right-hand was of course against his boss being with the Vongola heir that "stolen" his boss' birthright. Levi was envious of Xanxus' attention given to Tsunami. Levi admired his boss just like Hayato admired Tsunami and didn't like anyone who had Xanxus' attention. Levi was like a child jealous of a new sibling in the family.

* * *

Tsunami was rather grateful that she was half-way out of it. She slept through the entire flight as she expected. The jet landed in Italy close to midnight and there was a limo waiting for them. The driver's eyes were wide with shock when Xanxus himself picked Tsunami up out of the wheelchair and placed her in the back. When Tsunami was settled Xanxus glared at the driver and growed. The driver immediately and quickly jumped into the driver's seat.

Having rested the most during the flight, Tsunami was wide awake. She sat between Chrome and Xanxus with Reborn sitting in her lap. Squalo, Lussaria and Levi sat across them. Lussaria sat directly in front of Tsunami and smiles.

"I'm so glad that you decided to come home with the Boss, Tsunami-chan! Can I call you that?" Chirps Lussaria.

"N-no, I don't mind," Said Tsunami.

"Tsk, tsk, don't be so nervous I don't bite! Since I can call you Tsunami-chan you can call me big sis!"

Tsunami blinks.

"Big sis?"

"Please~!" Lussaria pouts.

"O-okay."

"Yay!" Lussaria throws his hands up happily.

Xanxus sighs.

"Hey, quit annoying her."

"It's okay, Xanxus." Said Tsunami.

Lussaria seemed not to have any hard feelings over the Ring battles. Lussaria seemed happy that she and Xanxus were together and that she was here. However...Squalo and Levi weren't too happy. Squalo looked ready to throw a tantrum. But Xanxus made it clear that it would be none of that with her in their presence. She was sure that there was going to be huge talk when she and Chrome are settled in. Tsunami sighs. Maybe coming with Xanxus was a bad idea. Reborn thought to himself that this was going to be a test for Tsunami, to earn the Varia's respect and trust. It was probably not going to be easy.

Xanxus left Tsunami and her company with an older male servant as he went on to reluctantly hear his right-hand's complaint in private.

Tsunami and Chrome were led through the main personal wing of the head Varia members by the servant. Tsunami and Chrome traveled fairly light with only a bag each which the manservant carried. Tsunami and Chrome noticed that the servant was an older man with slickened black hair with a stripe of gray on the left side of his hair. His eyes were a sharp gray, reminding Tsunami of a certain perfect back home, a monocle over his left eye...and had few scars on his face. Tsunami shivered. The servant looks at Tsunami. She looks down into her lap.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare...it must be rough...serving the Varia..."

The servant stares at Tsunami and slowly grins.

"It's not bad at all. Keeps me on my toes and my body strong and limber. I have been a member of the Varia before Xanxus took over."

"Eeeh? You've been in the Varia that long...and you can understand me?"

"Heh, we Varia have been all over the world and many of us speak different languages...including Japanese. I have been here for a long time. Most servants here are older members that are retired from the frontlines of our...business."

Just as they were passing a door, the servant turns his head and nods to it.

"That is Prince Belphegor's room...up ahead...three doors down is Levi...another three doors and you have Lussaria...another few doors...Squalo and..." The servant smirks at Tsunami. "Xanxus' room is on the other side of the wing for himself."

Tsunami blushes at the servant's knowing smile. They stop at a door right next door to Lussaria.

"I believe I shall put you beside Lussaria, since he's a little more friendlier and welcoming to your presence."

He opens the door and Chrome pushes Tsunami inside.

The room was huge. The room was...amazing.

It was a warm gray with fine, detailed wallpaper with pearly white designs of curls and twists of patterns. There was a large bed that very large enough for Tsunami and Chrome. The floor was stone with large rug of something black and furry. A fireplaces was in the corner of the room but it looked like it hadn't been used in years. The man walks up to a wardrobe, sets their luggage aside and opens the wardrobe making it groan lowly. Inside the huge wardrobe revealing it was empty except for some hangars. He walks to pair of curtains that touch the floor and the ceiling. He flings them apart letting the setting sun's light flood into the room.

"Well, this is your room. If you need anything just let any of the servants nearby know...ah, my name is Aldobrandino. You may call me simply Aldo if that is too much for you. Have a good evening, Lady Vongola," He bows and leaves shutting the door behind him.

Reborn hops off of Tsunami's lap and onto the bed. Tsunami moves to get up from her chair. Tsunami stumbles slightly and Chrome catches.

"Ah, boss!" Chrome calls.

"Uh...guess I am still not strong enough to walk...I'm getting dizzy..." Tsunami

"I'll take you to the bed."

Chrome and Tsunami walk to the bed and Chrome helps Tsunami sit. Tsunami grips her head. Reborn looks at Tsunami from the bed. He pushes down by her arm.

"Dame-Tsuna, take it slow."

"Hmmm," Tsunami replies, nodding.

Tsunami looks out the window.

"Never would of thought that I would be in the Varia headquarters."

"Hm, I didn't think you would be here so soon," Said Reborn. "It seems that the Varia find you being here as either being a nuisance or amusing."

Tsunami sighs. "Squalo-san and Levi-san didn't seem too happy that Xanxus and I are together."

"Not in the way they pictured it," Said Reborn. "They didn't think that it was possible for their Xanxus to fall for you."

"Xanxus did tell me that he thought he would get me to love him so he could manipulate me to control the Vongola for him."

Reborn arches a brow at Tsunami. "Oh? He told you what his objectives are?"

"Yes, a little later after...we somehow..." Tsunami blushes.

"Fell in love with Xanxus?" Chromes completes Tsunami's sentence.

Tsunami nods. Chrome crawls up behind Tsunami to lie on her stomach and talks into her ear.

"Boss? I'm confused...didn't you love Mukuro-sama, and the others?"

"...yes, I love them and Xanxus."

Reborn watches Tsunami and looks towards the window. Chrome blinks her eye.

"You love Mukuro-sama, Xanxus and everyone? You're amazing boss!"

Tsunami was so caring and full of love to open her heart to so many who wished for her love. Chrome smiles admiring at her boss.

"...I'm not that impressive...I just...I just love them that all and I need them just as they need me."

"I see. That encourages me."

Tsunami turns her head to Chrome. "What do you mean?"

Chrome blushes and looks at the sheets and plucks at it. She looks up and whispers into Tsunami's ear. She pulls away and blushes harder.

"Eeeeeehhh?"

Chrome giggles.

* * *

"VOOOOOOI! You got to be kidding me, Xanxus! You're in love with that girl! The girl that's stole your right to the Vongola!"

Xanxus glares at Squalo.

"Yes, I'm in love with the brat. Couldn't help it," Xanxus shrugs.

"It must of made you feel good when she clung to you during her time of need when her own guardians broke her heart!" Lussaria squeals.

Squalo looks at Lussaria. "Huh?"

"Shishishi, little Vongola brat and her guardians had a fight? Doesn't seem like all is lost. Perhaps she's on our side now?"

"No, she and her guardians made up now. Tsunami decided that instead of choosing one...she's going to love all her guardians and me."

The Varia our stunned into silence. Squalo stares at Xanxus eyes wide. Levi had his mouth and eyes wide open. Mammon's expression was indifferent. Bel was quiet for about a minute and he starts to snicker.

"Kinky!" Bel continues to snicker.

"Oh, that naughty girl!" Lussaria giggles and blushes in excitement.

Xanxus smirks. These guys didn't really understand. Well, perhaps Lussaria does deep down. Tsunami was a loving girl that can open her heart to those who wanted to be loved by her. Xanxus was amazed that her love for him...was what he needed.

"VOIIIIIIII! What sick shit is that!"

"Boss should be the only one that girl should be devoted to!" Yells Levi. "If she suppose to love you she shouldn't whor..."

Xanxus takes his gun off safety and points it dead-center at Levi's head. His eyes flashed brightly with inner-rage.

"This conversation is over! You can bitch and complain all you want...I am not getting rid of Tsunami! And let me tell you something! Any of you do or say anything that makes her upset...you'll be crapping lead out of your ass for the rest of your life. Now leave me alone, before I actually kill you. Finding and replacing one of you will be a hassle."

Most of the Varia casually walked out of the room, Lussaria, Belphegor and Mammon. Squalo and Levi stiff with anger or confusion followed them out the door. When they were a distance away from Xanxus' office, Squalo ruffles his hair and roars in frustration. Levi sobs and slumps his shoulders depressed. Lussaria laughs and spins around in the hall. Bel snickers.

"So, the Lady Vongola is making a harem and has added the boss to her collection. He seems pretty okay with it!" Snickers Bel.

"That idiot! That stupid idiot!" Yells Squalo.

Lussaria waves at Squalo, "Hey, Hey, Squalo!~ Boss could still hear you!"

"There is nothing profitable in that strange relationship. It seems Xanxus is no closer than taking over the Vongola than he was before...yet he has her around. Not that I care. It's none of my business."

Lussaria coughs into his hand lightly and holds his hand out in front of Mammon.

"Ahem, speaking of profit..." He curls his hand. "Pay up!~"

Mammon growls and hands over a wad of cash to Lussaria. Lussaria squeals.

"Definitely, no profit at all!" Mammon disappears.

Levi walks away with a cloud hanging over his head.

Squalo goes into the direction of the training hall to work out his anger.

Lussaria goes to prepare dinner for them.

Belphegor walks down the hall, with his hands up and cupping the back of his head. He snickers his snarky laugh.

"Interesting...little lady Vongola...belonging to many men? Hmmm, how can the Prince get in on the fun? Shishishishishi!"

Tsunami woke up to Chrome putting away their clothes into the wardrobe. She had just finished putting her clothes away and making a move to open Tsunami's suitcase. Tsunami pouts.

"I'm sorry you have to do the work for me, Chrome."

Chrome shook her head. She rolls the suitcase near the wardrobe and kneels down to open it.

"It's no problem, boss. Please, just focus on getting well again."

Tsunami moans in reply. She looks at her side, seeing Reborn drinking a cup of espresso while leaning against her. Tsunami frowns in confusion at that. Since when was Reborn so...close to her? Tsunami smiles a little. It was rather nice to have Reborn like this. Tsunami buries her face in the deep, soft pillow.

"AH!" Chrome gives out a short, loud cry.

Tsunami lifts her head quickly startled and regretted the quick motion with a wave of nausea coming over her from head to toe. She groans but her concern for Chrome pushes through the sickness.

"C-Chrome, what's wrong?"

Chrome had Tsunami's suitcase was open and Chrome swiftly picked out of the clothes...an unconscious Lambo...that looked about to die. Tsunami's eyes widen.

"Lambo-chan!" She gasps. "How?"

Reborn sips out of his cup. "Hm, it seems we have a stowaway. Lambo must have managed to crawl into your suitcase."

"But, why didn't airport security pick him out?"

"...perhaps it has something to do with the electricity inside his body that he managed to be undetected by the sensors..." Explained Reborn.

"Hiiiii?...Chrome! Is Lambo okay! Lambo-chan!"

Lambo was revived and after a crying session that lasted eight and a half minutes with Reborn finally having enough and threatened to blast a hole into Lambo's head he quieted down and was given a piece of his own candy. Lambo sucks on the candy in Chrome's lap. Tsunami stares at Lambo in disbelief. Reborn left the room, deciding to catch up with Mammon...and to get away from Lambo until it was time for bed. Tsunami sighs.

"Lambo, what are you doing here?"

"*smack, smack*Lambo-san wanted to come home with Tsuna-nee!"

"Oh, you wanted to come home?" Asks Tsunami, and she suddenly recalls that Lambo did have family here in Italy...

"Uh, huh...and...uh?" Lambo goes into a thought.

"Hm? Tsunami and Chrome blink.

"Uuuuh...there was another thing...but, Lambo-san forgot!" Lambo laughs.

Tsunami sighs. There was a knock and the maid was outside bringing them dinner. They thanked the maid and dug in. After dinner, Chrome prepared a bath for them. Tsunami feels guilty for having Chrome do the work but Chrome told Tsunami it was fine. Tsunami felt rested enough to take a bath and is helped into the bathroom. She immediately goes into the practiced task of pulling objects out of Lambo's hair. After digging out the usual, Tsunami comes across a piece of paper. It was addressed, "To Myself". Tsunami shows the folded paper to Lambo.

"Lambo, what is this?" Tsunami asks.

Lambo studies the paper and points out. "AH! Lambo-san now remembers! Tail-head and Fuuta-ni completely forgot to tell you about the other secret note from Big Tsuna-nee! But Lambo-san remembered so he decided to come with you and surprise you. Lambo-san wanted to show you that he was smart and not forgetful like the others!" Lambo puffs his chest out and picks his nose.

Tsunami sighs and pushes Lambo's hand from his nose and open the letter. She squints at the letter and reads. She stares at the letter for a long time till at last even Lambo notices.

"Tsuna-nee?" Lambo looks up at her. He pokes at her stomach through the towel wrapped around her body. "Tsuna-nee? What's wrong?"

Tsunami makes a move, to rub her eyes and she holds the letter with both hands. She begins to tremble.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

There was a sound of thudding on the floor by Chrome.

"Boss! Is everything okay?" Chrome knocks on the door.

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you yelling about? Are you trying to split your own head open?"

"Eh...e-everything's fine! I'm fine! I'm okay!" Tsunami was still trembling and blushing like mad. "I...I just, Lambo did something gross! I'm okay!"

"Lambo-san did not!" Lambo argues.

Tsunami and Lambo bathed and were in bed. Reborn was in his pajamas as well along with Chrome. Lambo claimed that he wanted to sleep in Tsunami's arms and Reborn could sleep at the foot of the bed. Reborn kicked him off the bed and Lambo started crying. Tsunami cradles Lambo in her arms and his cries die down to whimpers and sniffles till Lambo closed his eyes and falls asleep clinging to Tsunami's top. Chrome was asleep as well as Reborn with a snot bubble growing and shrinking. He was lying on his back between Tsunami and Chrome. Tsunami had her back turned with Lambo away from Reborn. She was still wide awake, thinking about the letter. It was a letter that was written to be read later, probably hidden somewhere for Tsunami to find back home...but the kids were aware of it and somehow forgotten about it. Tsunami couldn't believe what she read. It was a simple sentence...from her adult-self...

Reborn...the hitman baby tutor...was in love with her!

* * *

That new piece of information wore Tsunami out to sleep in more. The only time she became awake was when Chrome awoke her for meals, when Tsunami needed to go to the restroom and to take baths. Chrome and Reborn watched over Tsunami in shifts giving one another breaks. Xanxus, when not working in the office or attending meetings would visit Tsunami around lunch or dinner. He would have Chrome leave them alone and sometimes was able to run off Reborn and Lambo so he could be completely alone with Tsunami. He would just merely sit beside her and read his paper or take a nap along with her.

He was even seen by a servant feeding Tsunami sometimes.

Tsunami rested for five days and one early morning, Tsunami felt like taking a walk.

It had been two week since the surgery. Five days at the hospital, two days at home preparing for her trip to Italy and a week within the headquarters of the Varia. She felt ready to take some steps on her own. Tsunami slipped out of the bed and carefully cradled Lambo into the bed closer to Chrome. She watches Lambo and Chrome and smiles. Then her eyes rested on Reborn. She blushes at the little hitman. She couldn't believe that her tutor was in love with her. It was...weird on so many levels!

Tsunami quietly exits the room and looks both ways slowly down the hall. She was amazed that they weren't bothered. The servants (former active members of the Varia) were too busy doing their cleaning and cooking, the other members including the main Varia were either training, on missions or knew better than to mess with Tsunami under the possibility of getting killed by Xanxus or running into Reborn during his watch.

Perhaps...maybe coming out here, by herself, wasn't a good idea. But, she really wanted to do something to show Chrome, Reborn and Xanxus for being so patient with her and caring for her. She wanted to make them breakfast. Well, she looks to her left and goes pass three doors coming to Lussaria's door. She raises her hand and taps the door. She looks around hoping the knocking didn't disturb anybody. Tsunami didn't hear anything from inside Lussaria's room however. She taps the door a little harder. On the last knock the door opens with Lussaria in a white long-sleeved shirt, semi-tight black pants, pink slippers and of course his sunglasses. He was yawning and looks down noticing Tsunami.

"Ah! Good morning, Tsunami-chaaan~! Oh, you're up and walking, that's good."

"G-good morning, ane-san. Um, are you going to the kitchen?"

"Yes I am, dear~! Want to come with me and help?"

Tsunami nods. "Yes, I do, if that's okay?"

"It's more than okay, dearie! I've always wanted a cute little helper! Let's go!"

They start their way to the kitchen. Tsunami asks Lussaria if he didn't mind if she makes some Japanese dishes for breakfast.

Xanxus never complained about breakfast back in Japan.

Lussaria was stunned. Sometimes he himself had to cook Xanxus meals when the cooks cooked for him. Tsunami wasn't surprised that Xanxus was a picky-eater after all. Lussaria showed Tsunami an Italian breakfast. It was just as simple as an Italian breakfast some bread, coffee, espresso mostly and pastries. Tsunami took to the pastries and paid close attention to the espresso. Since Reborn loved his espresso very much.

Xanxus and the Varia were the large dining room far apart from each other at a long table.

"Breakfast will be out in a few seconds boys~!"

Xanxus snorts. He leans back against his chair, folding his arms.

"He's cheerier than usual this morning," He growls.

"...good morning, Xanxus."

Xanxus turns his head and sees Tsunami carrying a tray of coffee and milk. He was surprised and he frowns.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

Tsunami sets the tray down. She clasps her hands together and she bows her head.

"I-I'm feeling better today...I wanted to make breakfast so I helped Lussaria."

Xanxus sighs and waves his hand.

"Fine. I guess that means breakfast will be decent then."

Tsunami smiles. She looks down the table.

"Uh..." Fidgets. "G-good morning."

The Varia stare at her. Tsunami shifts about nervously and backs into the kitchen to help Lussaria set out the rest of the food. The meals brought in was the Varia's usual breakfast along with the Japanese breakfast. Tsunami meets Aldobrandino again.

"G-good morning, Aldo...san?"

"Hmhm, morning Lady Vongola," Aldo bows. "You're walking now. That's good."

"Thank you...um, if it's not too much trouble...could you let Chrome, Reborn and Lambo know that dinner is in the dining room today?"

"Yes, Lady Vongola." Aldo bows again.

"Thank you, Aldo-san."

Tsunami returns to the dining room and stumbles a little, catching herself.

"Tsunami-chan, are you okay?" Lussaria gasps.

"Oh...I'm fine! It's just me being my clumsy self!" Tsunami waves.

Xanxus drags a chair close to him and points down at it. "Sit down and eat with me, stupid!"

Tsunami sits beside Xanxus and breakfast starts. Levi glares at Tsunami for so sitting close to the boss. Levi doesn't touch the Japanese breakfast. Bel tries a little of it...but it wasn't to his taste. Neither it was for Squalo. Mammon didn't mind so much, food was food and it was something different. Xanxus showed that he had no complaints eating both the usual meal with the Japanese meal.

"Yaaaaay! Breakfast!" Lambo runs into the dining room and hops into Tsunami's lap. He starts gobbling food from Tsunami's plate!

"Morning, Lambo," Tsunami sighs.

"Worning, nm-chwan!"

"Brat, get your own plate!"

Lambo blinks at Xanuxs and showed his food to him. Xanxus raises his hand. Tsunami gasps and closes Lambo's mouth putting a hand beneath his chin.

"Lambo! Don't do that!"

"Good...morning, boss." Greets Chrome coming through the door. Reborn was in Chrome's arms.

"Morning, Chrome."

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing way out here?" Asks Reborn.

"I-I was feeling better, Reborn. I helped Lussaria..."

Lussaria coughs.

"...I helped...ane-san with breakfast."

"Are you sure you're okay, boss?" Asks Chrome.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Weeeell~! Since, Tsunami-chan is feeling better...I'm going to take you shopping!"

"...shopping...?" Tsunami sighs. "Well, since...since I probably be needing something to see grandpa in..."

"Hm? You're going to see the Ninth?" Lussaria cocks his head.

"Y-yes, I have something to ask him...it's...very important." Tsunami explains little.

Everyone was looking at her. They wonder what was so important that Tsunami would come to Italy to the Ninth besides to heal.

"Well, then you're going to need something really nice to see him in. Let's go after we clean up for breakfast!~"

"We should find something nice for Chrome too." Said Tsunami.

"Eh? N-no, boss. You don't have to!" Chrome waves her hand and shakes her head.

"Xanxus, you have meeting today..." Said Levi.

"Hmph, when?" Asks Xanxus.

"Er, a hour from now."

"Tsk, you know I hate meetings in the morning..."

Xanxus gets up from the table and ruffles Tsunami's hair gently.

"Thanks for breakfast."

Tsunami closes her eyes

"Gah!" Shouts Squalo.

Xanxus ignores Squalo.

"Hey, Lussaria! If you're going to go shopping for something nice for Tsunami. Make sure it's something like a short skirt...and stockings, preferably thigh-high leggings." Xanxus throws over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

The Varia gawked. Lussaria giggles and salutes the boss.

"You got it, boss! Short skirts and stockings...preferably thigh-high leggings!"

"XANXUS!" Tsunami blushes.

Bel grins slyly. "Short skirts...and stockings...shishishishi..."

* * *

The limo was prepared and Aldo was accompanying them. Lussaria was shuffling the girls out the front door.

"Yay, car ride in the big, long car!" Cheers Lambo.

Aldo opens the door and Lambo leaps inside...and leaps back out screaming. Lambo jumps right back out and rushes into Tsunami's arms wailing.

"SCARY!"

"Huh, what's scary?" Asks Tsunami.

Lussaria, Tsunami and Chrome peered into the backseat of the limo and see Bel. Bel was very comfortable slouched against the seat. He wiggles his fingers in a wave.

"The prince has decided to accompany the maidens on their shopping trip."

Tsunami and Lambo whimper. Reborn watches Bel with suspicion. Lussaria smiles.

"Oh, the more the merrier! Hop in everyone!"

"Um, Lussaria...uh..." Chrome starts...

"Ane-san!" Lussaria corrects.

"..."

Lussaria has the girls, Reborn and Lambo sit across from himself and Belphegor. Tsunami kept her head down looking on the top of Lambo's head to keep from looking at the Ripper sitting across from her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The limo takes them through the countryside and Tsunami, Chrome and Lambo focus on the beautiful Italian landscape. The forests slide into fields and sparsely situated little homes dotted around the fields and then they were finally in the city. Most of the buildings were old reminding Tsunami of the scenes from movies and magazines of Italy. She thinks about Hayato and smiles. Hayato would probably wanted to explain the history behind every building and take her to certain spots of beauty. The limo arrives in from of boutique. It looked very rich and classy. Aldo opens their door and Lussaria squeals excitedly pushing the girls into the high-class clothing store. The saleswoman inside greets Lussaria excitedly.

They held each other's shoulders and kissed each other on both sides of their cheeks. They speak to one another in Italian and looked over at Tsunami and Chrome. Lussaria speaks something else and the woman gasps and stares at Tsunami. Tsunami blinks. The saleswoman becomes flustered and after some talking quickly leads them further back into the store. In the back of the store the clothes became fancier and finer. There was a section of jewelry inside large crystal displays. They were some of the biggest, shiniest jewelry that Tsunami and Chrome had ever seen!

"That's a big diamond..." Said Tsunami. Chrome nods her head speechless.

Reborn smirks at the girls' awe.

"When you inherit the Vongola and become the official boss you can shop here and get anything you want. Not a bad deal, eh?"

"Why would I need a huge diamond the size of a baseball!..." Tsunami giggles. "Gee, I can see it now...Lambo running around with it and somehow Takeshi gets his hands on it and thinks it is a baseball..."

"...hmmm?" Reborn thinks.

"That would be a very expensive baseball." Said Chrome.

"It would of have gone with the wind." Reborn says seriously.

Lussaria and the saleswoman were about the store together gathering clothes.

"Um, Reborn, do you have any idea what's going on?" Asks Tsunami.

"Lussaria told the woman that you are the heir of the Vongola Family." Said Reborn.

"He told her that!"

"Mm, this is just to be sure you get the best of their merchandise."

"They...don't have to go that far...everything in this store looks nice..."

"Tsunami-chaaan~! Chrome-chaaaan~! We're ready for you twoooo!"

Chrome becomes surprised. "Eh? N-no! I shouldn't!"

The saleswoman says something in Italian and tugs Chrome into the dressing room. Lussaria takes Tsunami and pulls her into a room.

"A-ane-san! Um, I know that...you don't look at girls but...I think I want to dress myself okay!"

"Oh, no problem!" Lussaria laughs. "Don't hesitate to call if you need any help."

Lambo was sitting on the floor unnoticed playing with golden bra with black lacing. He puts it on top of his head and laughs. Tsunami reaches for it and takes it away. The dressing room...was indeed a large room. But the "stall" for an individual was the room. There were mirrors that cover an entire wall, a golden, antique-looking rack and studio lights.

"Lambo-chan, don't play with that, it hasn't been bought!"

Lambo pouts and folds his arms.

"Fine, Lambo-san's going to find something fun to do outside! Blegh!"

Lambo runs out of the dressing room.

Tsunami stood in a lavender bra and panties holding the bra out in front of her. She hates to admit it but thanks to Hana and the shopping trip back home with Xanxus, she has taking a liking to the fancy, lacy bras and panties. They looked nice and the good stuff at the shop they were in was much comfortable than the normal underclothes. Tsunami sighs, she was really getting too comfortable with this rather quickly. She reaches back and unsnaps her bra.

"That's a nice color on you, shishishi."

Tsunami squeaks and grabs the closest article of clothing to cover herself before turning around.

"W-wh-what are you doing in here?" Tsunami cries.

"Shishishi," Bel approaches Tsunami.

Tsunami backs up against the wall. Bel snickers quietly and braces his hands on the wall hovering over Tsunami. Tsunami looks down as Bel leans his face forward. He smells her hair and grins.

"Hmmm, you have a nice scent in your hair." He breathes in again. "Hmmm, it's not as strong as the other girls. Some of that junk smells too strong and chokes me. Yours is very light, minty. Makes me want to...taste you, shishishishishi..."

"Mmmmm!" Tsunami whines and whimpers shrinking away from him.

"P-please, Bel-san..."

"Ah, ah, ah! It's your Highness! Or at least, 'Bel-sama'!"

CLICK.

"Belphegor."

Reborn was pointing his gun through the curtain. Bel snickers.

"Oh, hello, Reborn. You're interrupting me."

"My apologies," Reborn replied. "Now, let's get you out of there before you get kicked out the store."

"Hmph, fine," Bel faces Tsunami and lifts her chin. "I want in. I want to be on your list."

"Belphegor," Warns Reborn.

"I-I think you should go." Said Tsunami.

Bel turns her face and pecks her on the cheek. Tsunami flinches. Bel snickers and walks out of the dressing room. Tsunami slumps to the floor and breathes out in relief.

"Tsunami, you idiot, are you all right?" Asks Reborn.

"Y-yes, Reborn."

"Try to be more careful next time. He had no right to be in there, so it was okay to get him below the belt."

"Er, yes. I'll try to remember that." Tsunami looks up, seeing Reborn's silhouette behind the curtain.

Tsunami crawls up to the curtain and slips the shirt that she grabbed on. She reaches out and picks up Reborn, pulls him into the room and hugs him.

"Thank you, Reborn."

Reborn blinks in surprise. She lets Reborn go. Reborn straightens his tie and fedora and walks out. She takes a breath and gets up from the ground. She shakes her head and starts trying on the clothes again.

She tries on several outfits and shows them off. Lussaria eyes each outfit critically. Out of most of the outfits he only approved of two so far and placed those two aside. Reborn had Bel on close surveillance...with his gun pointed at his head.

Tsunami was back in the dressing room. She took the outfit off and looked at the last one. It was very nice and elegant. The outfit was made up of a white long-sleeved shirt that was a little puffy around the shoulders. A pullover vest with a dark gray back and on the front were gray and white diamond checkers. There was a black skirt and white thigh-length leggings that had flowery, leafy patterns on them. At the top of the each legging was a black ribbon to tighten around the legs so the leggings wouldn't fall down. Tsunami slips the leggings on and ties the ribbons around each thigh securely. Just as she finished tying the last ribbon, Lussaria sticks his hand through the curtain holding his cellphone. Tsunami squeaks.

"Xanxus is on the phone~!" Lussaria giggles.

"Uh, I'm busy?"

"GET ON THE PHONE, BRAT!"

"HII!"

Tsunami takes the phone and puts it against her ear.

"H-hello...Xanxus?"

"Hmph, hey."

"Is...the meeting over now?"

"Yeah, it was just stupid crap. Nothing to remember."

"Ah, I see..." Said Tsunami.

Xanxus chuckles. "What are you wearing right now?"

"...eh?"

".?"

Tsunami blushes and looks at herself in the mirrors.

"Um...I...I...I'm wearing..." She gulps and reddens. "I'm wearing...I'm in my...underwear..." She whispers.

"What? Speak up."

"I'm in my underwear."

Tsunami could see his grin, baring his teeth.

"Ohhh, what color?"

"L-lavender...and it's the lacy kind."

"Is that all?"

"I'm also..." She touches her leggings. "I'm wearing leggings."

"White?"

"Y-yes. With ribbons at the top to keep them up."

"Very nice."

Tsunami blushes.

"Pervert..."

"Heh, what are wearing with that?"

"A white shirt with long-sleeves, a vest and a black skirt."

"It's short right?"

"..." Tsunami sighs. "Yes, it's short."

"Sounds like a winner."

"Yes, I think I like this one too."

"So, put it on?"

"But, I'm talking to you." Tsunami frown.

"Heh, heh...tell me what your putting on as you put them on."

"...hii?" Tsunami squeaks.

* * *

"Oh, why or why did you cut your luscious locks, Tsunami-chaaan~!" Lussaria mourns.

Lussaria had Tsunami and Chrome in his room, which they were impressed by his sense of taste and home-decorating and flower arrangements. They were in Lussaria's luxurious bathroom. Tsunami sat on a stool getting her shortened hair styled by Lussaria. Lussaria lightly grazes the healing scar on her head causing Tsunami to flinch a little.

"I did it for...Mukuro."

Lussaria pauses and Chrome stares at Tsunami. "What do you mean, boss?"

"When I was in the future, it was very sad there and Mukuro was getting himself further into danger. There was device made for him to keep him in control. I took the device back with me to this time and had put it inside my head."

"Tsunami-chan!" Gasps Lussaria.

"Boss!"

Tsunami touches her head. "I'm doing this for Mukuro's freedom."

Chrome's eyes widen and tears form in her eyes. She wraps her arms around Tsunami and hugs her tightly. Lussaria was stunned into silence with a hand on his chest. Slowly, he smiles gently and combs through her hair.

"Well, we better make you looks fabulous and boss-like, huh? I know that outfit was good for something! Xanxus loves it toooo~ from what I heard~ That man threatened to kill me if I didn't get that thing!" Lussaria huffs.

Tsunami flushes and whines.

* * *

Later that evening,

Tsunami went to see Xanxus. She hadn't seen him since breakfast. A servant told her that Xanxus was in his office working on paperwork. He was a little behind since some of the paperwork was backed up from his forced absence. Tsunami finds his office and knocks on the door gently.

"What?" A growl responds.

"I'm sorry! I can come back later..."

"...get in here, brat."

Tsunami enters the office, closing the door behind her. She looks at his large desk and her eyes bug out of her head. There was a tower of paper on the side of Xanxus desk and a small stack on his other side. Xanxus was clawing at the paper with his pin and slaps the paper he wrote on the small stack.

"That's...a lot of paperwork..."

"I didn't even notice," Grunts Xanxus.

"W-would you like me to help?"

Xanxus stops writing and looks up Tsunami, narrowing his eyes. Tsunami fidgets clasping her hands together and her knees rubbing together in that adorable...sexy way. Xanxus motions for Tsunami to come closer. Tsunami walks to Xanxus with her eyes on the paper. Unknowing that Xanxus was watching her.

"I didn't think that YOU would do paperwork! What do you want me to do?"

Xanxus grabs Tsunami by the waist and lifts her onto the desk in front of him. Tsunami squeals and holds his arms in reaction to the unexpected move. Heat rises to into her cheeks as Xanxus caresses her legs while staring at her.

"You can help me take a break for now," He grasps her lips with his.

Tsunami gasps and opens her mouth with a nip from Xanxus and he dominates her with lips, tongue and teeth. He groans and Tsunami feels lost...in a good way. She didn't realize that she was pulling Xanxus closer by his arms that she was still clutching. Breathing, regrettably, became an important matter and with a moan and sigh they pull away. They panted against one another, foreheads touching.

"Damn," Xanxus was nearly breathless.

"...Xan...xus," Whispers Tsunami.

"You know, your future self was so good looking."

Xanxus lays Tsunami out on his desk, both not noting the fall of the paper tower. Tsunami wasn't too startled, this position was very familiar from her visit to the future, meeting older Xanxus. For Tsunami, she was...excited about this.

"Xanxus..." Tsunami gently tugs on him.

Xanxus grins. They kiss and comb through one another's hair. Xanxus mouths away from her lips, across her cheek to her ear. Her ear receives a slow lick along the shell and a nip. Tsunami squeaks and flinches away with a tiny giggle. Xanxus snorts. Tsunami was so innocent and a oh yeah! A virgin. It has been awhile since he had one of these...they were few and far between within his society's selections. Tsunami was certainly a treat, Xanxus mouths a spot beneath her ear. Tsunami pants and sighs whispering his name. Her face, ears, neck were flush and her skin that was nipped appeared like rosy petals. A soft sudden sigh puffs out. Xanxus shivers and he growls. A thought came to him as he pulls away to observe Tsunami again. Tsunami was getting better, she was healing well. When she does whatever she does here in Italy with the Ninth she would have to go back home, without him. Xanxus scowls at that. Tsunami would be far from him and some responsibilities couldn't be ignored, even by him.

Small hands, hands that crushed and defeated him, held his face and their eyes meet. Tsunami's face was with worry.

"What's wrong?"

"...nothing... say listen, baby."

Tsunami blushes at her pet name. Xanxus climbs over Tsunami.

"You know what all this kissing and touching is leading to?"

"S..s...sex?"

"Good girl," Xanxus purrs. "Next question. Do you want it?"

Tsunami blushes at the question, she was just asked if she wanted to have sex with Xanxus. She fidgets beneath which makes Xanxus smile. He had to admit...it was cute. She remembers all the movements older Xanxus did to her in the future. It was scary and nice at the same time. She was beneath Xanxus again, the younger one, and it was thrilling this time. She was curious. She lifts herself up and pecks Xanxus' lips. She smiles sweetly.

"Y-yes, p-please."

Xanxus grins ferally. "Hell yeah."

Tsunami takes a breath as she and Xanxus reach to the end of her shirt and pulls it over Tsunami's stomach...

"VOOOOOO...III?" Squalo blinks at the scene before him.

His boss and the Vongola boss heir were on the desk in a intimate position. Tsunami bends her head back and sees Squalo gaping upside down. Her flushed face of passion turns to embarrassment. She curls around herself into a ball and hides her face. Squalo had shattered the mood and Xanxus opens the drawer to his desk and pulls out a whiskey bottle.

"!"

Xanxus throws the bottle and it crashes against Squalo's head. The glass shatters cutting his forehead and getting into his hair. Squalo grabs his face and screams again. Xanxus pulls out one of his pistols from another drawer and begins firing at Squalo. Squalo runs around the room dodging his boss' bullets and yelling insults and curses. Tsunami was stunned! Her ears were covered and she was staring at Xanxus as if he had gone crazy...

Actually, that shouldn't be too much of a surprise...Xanxus and the rest of the Varia are crazy.

Xanxus was overpowering Squalo and was blasting away at Squalo with MILD flame bursts of his weapon. Tsunami becomes very alarmed and she jumps off his desk and runs to Xanxus.

"Xanxus! Xanxus, stop!"

At that moment, Reborn, Chrome and Lussaria arrived at the door and see the commotion. Reborn pulls out Leon and the small chameleon transforms into his weapon.

"It's been awhile." Said Reborn.

He fires a dying-will bullet and Tsunami becomes reborn. She rushes at Xanxus and sweep kicks his feet. So focused on Squalo, Xanxus falls over backwards onto his back. Xanxus turns over onto his hands and knees and points his gun up at Tsunami and blinks for a second. Tsunami grabs his gun and growls at him with a wild look in her eye...and half-naked in her bra and bikini-style string panties. Pink, with baby blue frills on the bra. Reborn arches a brow. He didn't get a good look at Tsunami at the store that morning in the dressing room. But he was surprised at Tsunami's new taste in lingerie.

"Oh!" Reborn spoke.

The flame on Tsunami's head dissipates and Tsunami calms down and frowns at Xanxus.

"Xanxus, don't you think that's a bit much?"

Xanxus doesn't reply for a second.

"Xanxus!" Tsunami blushes covering her chest.

Leon leaps from Reborn's hand, wraps around Tsunami and turns into a short bathrobe. Tsunami sighs and looks at Squalo bleeding from his forehead.

"Oh, Squalo-san are you okay?" Tsunami asks.

"Huh...yes, I'm fine. I'm use to it. I don't need your help or pity."

"Use to it! He shoots at you all the time?"

"It would strange if he doesn't at least throw things at me at least once a day..." Squalo shrugs. "Nothing I can't handle...stop looking at me like that!" Squalo snaps.

Tsunami turns to Xanxus. "You shouldn't do that to your guardians, Xanxus!"

"Tsk, he's still alive..."

"That doesn't matter! That's the one thing that bothered me when we first met. How quick you were to hurt those close to you to get what you want! Honestly!"

Before Xanxus could say another word, Tsunami takes Squalo's hand and pulls him out of the office. Squalo was surprised along with Xanxus. Squalo looks at him and just as they leave the office, Squalo smirks. Lussaria giggles and calls out to Tsunami to where the infirmary room. Reborn sighs and his fedora shades his eyes as he smiles slightly.

"Hook." Reborn said.

* * *

Tsunami stood behind Squalo sitting on stool using tweezers to pull out the large shards out of Squalo's hair. Tsunami was pouting to herself.

"I'm so sorry. I feel like this is my fault."

Squalo snorts.

"That wasn't a good place for..." Tsunami blushes. "For...for...I shouldn't have distracted Xanxus. He was busy at the time."

Squalo snorts again but it comes with a smile. "Yeah right."

"Huh?"

"It looked to me like you were enjoying yourself, brat!"

Tsunami blushes. She couldn't deny that. She was looking forward to the experiencing what Xanxus had in store for her. She was a teenager and he a young man.

"Heh, never seen him get so pissed about being disrupted doing his thing before. Usually the women he's with are just something to get rid of an itch. If I had busted in on him with some random girl he would just look up and ask me what I wanted...sometimes continue on."

Tsunami rests her hands on his head. Squalo stiffens and blinks.

"Squalo-san..."

'Shit.'

"Xanxus has been with a lot of women. I...guess I can't be surprise."

Squalo mentally curse to himself continually. He stops mid curse and wonder to himself...why did he care all of the sudden. So what if his boss been with a lot of women! So what if that ignorant innocent thought she was special...

Tsunami gently and carefully slips her fingers deep into his hair her fingertips touches his scalp.

"I think you should close your eyes Squalo-san...don't want the tinier pieces of glass to get into them. I'm going to shake your hair out a little."

Tsunami pushes his head down a little and shakes and ruffles his hair. Squalo felt a strange tingle in his stomach. He can't remember if there was ever a time someone treated him so gently and kindly. His eyes relax behind closed lids and his shoulders droop.

"Ah, Squalo-san? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Um...I think I got most of the glass out. Let's see the cut now."

Tsunami steps around in front of Squalo and touches his face to lift his back. She strokes back his bangs and Squalo and Tsunami held each other's gaze for a moment. Tsunami looks above his eyes at the cut. Squalo looks up into Tsunami's face and eyes. He takes in breath sharply as his stomach was sent to a flutter. Tsunami reaches over to the counter and takes an alcoholic wipe.

"This is going to sting a little..."

Squalo shrugs. Tsunami wipes the blood off his forehead and dabs at the cut. Squalo makes a sound and Tsunami becomes concerned.

"I'm sorry." Said Tsunami.

Without thinking blows on the cut. Squalo closes his eyes sighing. Tsunami throws away the wipe and finds a band-aid and returns to Squalo. She unwraps the band-aid and presses it on top of the cut. Tsunami lets out a small smile.

"Done."

Squalo touches touches the band-aid, thankful he had bangs to cover it up.

"Thanks, and listen. Xanxus has been with a lot of women, he's man. But you are different. You're something special to him or some kind of crappy sap to him. But tell me something, do you really love Xanxus?"

"Yes." Tsunami replies.

"Even though you're somehow able to love more than one guy?"

"Yes, I feel...that I want to love them just as they love me. I know that I don't deserve it. It's because I don't deserve their love that I open myself to all them. I never felt so wanted before. Me accepting them is just as important as them and Xanxus accepting me."

"Hmph. Yeah, you sure are special that Xanxus wanted to take you on his desk. Hell, you did look really sexy."

"Er, you shouldn't say those things!" Tsunami blushes. "Xanxus will kill you if he hears that!"

"Pft, won't be the first or the last!" He laughs.

"I rather you not get hurt, Squalo-san!"

"Hey, just call me Squalo alright! And, I know you're going to take care of the boss. You said that you

will protect everyone, right? Including him?"

"Of course!"

Squalo smirks and ruffles her head. Tsunami smiles and giggles looking up at him. Squalo stood a good few feet over her and looks down at the girl with her happy gaze and dusty pink cheeks.

"Yeah, you will. See ya' later."

Squalo walks away out the infirmary.

Line.

* * *

Lambo marches through the halls singing on top of his lungs his song about how great and powerful he was. He was in the main Varia wing. Lambo passes the door and hears something that makes him pause. He scampers back to the door and touches the door. It opens up and Lambo peeks inside.

It was Levi sitting in his room on his bed. He sat cross-legged and was pouting. He mumbles to himself. Lambo wasn't sure what he was saying...but his room looked worthy of exploration!

"Gahahaha! Lambo-san is here!"

Levi lifts his head and snarls at Lambo.

"Hey! Get out of my room!"

"No! Lambo-san won't leave!"

"Brat! Get out of my room or else!"

"Nah, nah,naaaah, blegh!" Lambo wiggles his hands beside his ears.

Levi leaps from his bed and lunges for Lambo. Lambo leapfrogs over Levi causing the man to face plant to the floor. Levi groans in pain. Lambo bounces off Levi raised rear and onto his bed.

"Big, bouncy bed!" Lambo bounces. Every time he sprung up from the bed he was sent up in the air higher and higher.

"I'm a astronaut! Rocket man, weeee!"

"Get off my bed!"

Levi makes another lunge and Lambo notices something.

"What's that!"

He jumps off the bed and Levi flops onto the bed. He turns around to yell at Lambo and he gasps. Lambo was in his closet and in the closet was his simple shrine to his boss.

"Whoaa, weird...you got a picture of that scary man!" Lambo reaches out and picks up the frame and looks closer. "Ooooooh, he's scary, ugly!"

"Litte trash! The boss isn't ugly! Give that to me!"

"Can't catch me! Hahaha! Hey, become Lambo-san's subordinate! I'm a more handsomer boss!"

"No way! Give me back that picture and GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Yells Levi.

Lambo cackles with glee as he runs around the room, bouncing off the walls and running over the bed. Lambo and Levi ran another thirtieth lap around the room and Lambo takes off on the bed with a jump but bounces to high! Lambo screams when he realizes how high he bounced and panics. He flaps his arms and kicks his feet. He flings the picture in his hand and it spins away and crashes to the floor shattering into pieces. Levi screams, grabbing his hair.

"NOOOO!"

Lambo lands on his face. "Got...to...stay...caaaaalmAAAAAAAAAAAHWAAAAH!" Lambo starts crying.

Levi sobs as he drops to his knees before the broken frame. "Boss...!"

Tsunami and Chrome came to the door and sees Lambo and Levi crying in Levi's room. Tsunami moans easily putting the puzzles together of what happened in there. She steps in and gathers up Lambo. She calms Lambo down.

"Shh, Lambo, be quiet. What are you doing here anyway, this isn't home!" Tsunami looks to Levi and at the frame. "Oh no! Oh, Levi...did Lambo break that picture frame!"

Levi sobs and pulls the picture of Xanxus from the glass. He winces when he cuts his finger. He moans.

"Get out..."

"Levi-san..."

"I said, GET OUT!"

Tsunami carries Lambo out of the room quickly. Chrome follows closing the door behind them. They rush back to their room and sit on the floor. Tsunami looks at Lambo in her arms and frowns at him.

"Lambo!"

"Lambo-san didn't do it!"

"Oh yes, you did!" Scolds Tsunami. "You went into Levi-san's room and broke something that belonged to him!"

"...Waaaah, you're mean! You're yelling at me!"

"Cry all you want, we are going to fix this!"

* * *

There was a knock on Levi's door. "Levi-san?"

"What do you want!"

"Um...can I talk to you, please. I want to make it up to you for Lambo entering your room and breaking the frame. Please, can I come in."

Levi thinks about it for awhile. He gets up from his room and opens the door a crack. Lambo looks up at the man. Tsunami was holding Lambo who was pouting and another frame. Tsunami holds out the frame to Levi.

"I found another frame for you. I hope it's okay. It's simple but nice. I'm really sorry Lambo got into your room and disturbed you," Tsunami bows to Levi.

Levi's eyes widen. Tsunami straightens up and looks down at Lambo and gives him a light squeeze.

"Well, what do YOU say?"

"..." Lambo mumbles.

"Lambo..."

"I said, 'I'm sorry'," Lambo murmurs.

Tsunami looks at Levi. "We're both sorry, Levi-san."

Levi stares at Tsunami and holding the frame she had given him.

"Stupid...Vongola boss, being so weak and bowing to subordinates..." Levi sniffs. "You're not fit to be the boss! You're too weak...too soft-hearted...too cute..." Levi sniffles, wiping his eyes with his arm. "You...somehow are able to make the boss happy! I can tell he is happy I seen him take naps and spend time with you when you were sick!..."

Tsunami smiles softly. "Are we forgiven then?"

"Yeah, I guess...I'll forgive you...but," He face becomes serious and he stops crying. "Don't you ever hurt the boss! I'll kill you if you do!"

Tsunami gulps and nods her head.

"O-okay," Said Tsunami.

"Since you somehow like those stupid, weak guardians of yours along with the boss...I suggest you love the boss more than any of them!"

"I-I'll do my best...Levi-san."

Mammon and Reborn were in the lounge together drinking out of glasses. Of course, the drinks were non-alcoholic, being that there small bodies couldn't handle strong drinks as would their adult forms. Mammon sips out of his glass.

"Well, I'm am a little impressed with your student, Reborn. It looks like Tsunami is slowly making nice with each member of the Varia. First, she gets the boss to fall in love with her, Lussaria took a instant liking to her for now he has a female to bond with. From what I heard from you, Bel is mostly lusting after her. Levi has accepted her now. The big thing is Squalo. it seems that he has taken a romantic liking to her."

Reborn nods and swishing the contents in his glass.

"Yes. Tsunami has a way that in spending time and getting to know her you realize that she isn't so bad and there's this magnetic pull towards her, whether it's good or bad."

"You speak as though you're very familiar with that pull."

"..." Reborn doesn't reply.

"Tsunami would make a nice hostess. She could make a lot of money just being her cute self and talking with men...if she wasn't the heir to the Vongola."

"Huh, can't argue with that," Reborn smirks.

"That will be a lot of money..." Continues Mammon.

"Don't even try it."

* * *

Tsunami was returning to her room. She opens her door but it was closed shut by a hand. A low snicker is heard beside her ear and Tsunami flinches. She turns her head and sees Bel standing there with a wide grin.

"Evening, Vongola boss. Are you alone tonight?"

"Er...I have Lambo with me right now. So, no, I'm afraid. If you excuse me..."

Tsunami tries to pull the door open but Bel doesn't move his hand away.

"Can't you have the mousy maiden-in-waiting of yours to watch over the little cow brat...I want you to keep me company for awhile." Bel strokes down Tsunami's cheek with a finger.

"Y-you just want to talk?"

"Hmph, no. How about you and I have some fun together like you and Xanxus were about to have in his office. You looked so ravishing! The prince wants you to look like that that for him!"

Tsunami shakes her head. "What! You saw that! Then, Squalo..."

"Shishishishishi, I was there before Squalo...then he showed up and ruined the prince's chance to watch a good show! So I didn't tell him about you and Xanxus. Since, you were interrupted, this prince will offer you a chance to please the prince..."

"N-no, I can't do that with you...I don't have feelings for you!"

"Hmm, feelings?"

"Yes, I did that with Xanxus because I love him and he loves me."

"...would you have done that with your guardians as well."

"Er...y-yes...if the moment is right and all," Tsunami blushes. "It's also because I love them and they love me!"

"So you would only do things if there is love there?"

"Yes."

"The prince is confuse. You can't possibly love all those guardians and the boss. I thought you were giving yourself up to them."

"Ah! N-no, no! I care for them and they care for me. Xanxus, Takeshi, Hayato...everyone that has feelings for me, who loves me."

"No one can love that many people."

"I seem to have...and I don't feel anything between you and I. Please, Bel-sama..."

Bel traps Tsunami and Tsunami held Lambo tightly. Lambo glares at Bel and kicks at the Varia's prince.

"Hey, get away from Tsuna-nee! She don't like you! Get away!"

The tip of a trident presses against the side of Bel's neck. Chrome held the trident with a fierce, determined expression on her face.

"Excuse, Bel-sama, but you are pushing yourself onto boss. Please, leave her be!"

"Shishishi, you're awfully brave to tell the prince what to do..."

Chrome pricks Bel's neck. Bel shivers and his grin becomes maniacal. A shadow falls over them and Levi stood next to Chrome. He glares at Bel. Bel snickers.

"What does Xanxus' lapdog want with me? "

"Leave, boss Vongola alone!"

"Ohhh, so you now kiss up to the boss' lady now."

"Get away, Bel!"

Bel snickers and pulls away.

"Fine, I'll try another time then."

Bel leaves and Tsunami and Chrome give a sigh of relief. Levi glares after Bel.

"Grrr, that spoiled kid! Never liked him and never will!"

"Thank you, Levi-san!" Said Tsunami.

Levi blushes. "You're welcome, boss. Make sure your doors and windows are locked tonight and keep this girl and Reborn with you. Try not to be alone in certain places too."

"Yes, I will," Tsunami agrees.

Tsunami and Chrome enter the room and fall on the bed.

"That was a close one, boss. I don't know how my illusions would be up against Belphegor-sama..."

"Yes, I 'm sorry Chrome. I'll try not to wander too much by myself. I don't want to cause you or anyone else trouble."

"Heh, it's fine, boss. Just be a little more careful."

* * *

"VOIII!"

Squalo kicks open Xanxus' door. Xanxus looks up and glares at him.

"What do you want now?" Xanxus growls.

"I had a question. But didn't expect to see you seducing the little girl!"

"..."

"Well, she really is improving that attitude!" Squalo smirks as he takes a seat in front of the desk. "I didn't get anything thrown at me for entering the office like I did."

Xanxus' eyebrow twitches.

"What? So Tsunami can baby you more? Is that why you're here!"

"Ha, does my ear here a tone of jealously!" Squalo bares his teeth slyly. "You know, I never would of thought that you of all people would fall in love. I would of thought someone was crazy if they mentioned that you will be in love! Then again, Tsunami has managed to do some shocking things from the time we have met her. Of all people in the mafia, she was chosen to inherit the Vongola. Then we fought her and guardians, mere kids, and you and I were defeated. Then you go and fall in love with your rival. I can, however, understand. Tsunami is adorable to watch when your spending time with her. Heh, for someone that's adorable...she can look sexy when you had her all flushed and hot..."

Xanxus looks up from his desk and stares at Squalo and narrows his eyes.

"Shit. She's getting to you."

Squalo becomes alert from his trailing off and blushes lightly.

"V-voiiiiii! I'm not cradle robbers like you and Lussaria!"

"Don't lump me in with that freak!" Xanxus yells and throws a paperweight at Squalo.

Hook. Line...

And Sinker.

* * *

Reborn checks up Tsunami and Chrome after dinner. The girls settled on the bed playing a little game with Lambo.

"Tsunami, I know that your guardians are on punishment, but don't you think you should call them at least once to let them know that your healing well."

"Weeell," Tsunami thinks for a moment. "I do miss them...and their punishment hasn't officially started. I hadn't truly decided how I was going to punish them. You're right, I should at least let them know I'm getting better!"

Tsunami scrambles off the bed and Chrome smiles as Tsunami finds her cellphone and searches for her first guardian's number. Tsunami picks Hayato to be the first to receive a call from her. She selects his number and it rings...just..once.

"JUUDAIME!"

Tsunami pulls the phone away from her ear. She rubs her ear. Tsunami also realizes as she was rubbing her ear that Hayato was still talking excitedly.

"Ha..Ha...wait...uh...uhhh...Hayato!"

"How are you? Are you okay? Do you still get woozy from the surgery? Did anyone from the Varia hurt

you? Is that Xanxus taking care of you? And...and...I'm sorry, Juudaime but, Lambo has been missing for a few days! I'm sorry, I lost track ofhim...please, boss! I will find him soon! Juudaime, please...please...when are you coming home!"

"H-Hayato!"

"...y-yes, Juudaime?"

"...Lambo is fine. He's with me. He managed to sneak into our luggage. Hayato-kun, I hope you haven't been worrying about me all this time?"

"Of course! As your right-hand man...and...y-your...your...lover..."

Tsunami's eyes widen and a blush rises above her cheeks.

"Hayato..."

"As your right-hand...and your lover, I am suppose to concerned with your welfare because I love you!"

Tsunami gasps and her heart takes a leap. Tsunami smiles tenderly. "I...I love you too."

"Juudaime..." Hayato whispers. "I love you!"

"I love you too."

"I love you."

"I love you, Juudaime."

"I love you, too."

"Juudaime!...I love you so much!"

Lambo was lying on Tsunami's lap. He could hear Gokudera on the phone.

"Stupid-dera! Get off the phone!"

"Eehhhh? You little cow brat! How dare you sneak off with the tenth!"

Lambo takes the phone from Tsunami.

"Hahahaha, Stupidera is mad because Lambo-san has Tsuna-nee all to himself! You're on punishment, hahaha! Good bye!"

"Good bye? Wait a minute!"

BEEP!

"Ah, Lambo!"

"Neh, Gokudera hung up!"

"No, you hung up on Hayato!"

"It was annoying. I hate it when couples do that," Complained Reborn.

Tsunami sighs and takes her phone back from Lambo.

"Hmmm, who to call next..." Tsunami selects and another number and waits.

"Hello, Takesushi! How can I help you this evening?" Takeshi sounds so happy and welcoming!

"Hello, Takeshi!"

"Ah, Tsuna-chan!

"Are you busy?" Tsunami asks.

"I'm never too busy for you, Tsuna-chan! How's Italy?"

"Italy's beautiful here. It was a long trip from the airport in the limo..."

"Cool! You rode a limo, wow!"

Tsunami giggles and continues her conversation with Takeshi. It felt like a normal talk between a boy and a girl. Takeshi was attentive with his comments, exclamations and questions. There was a beep and Takeshi whines.

"Ah, sorry, Tsuna-chan...it looks like a order is coming in."

"That's okay, Takeshi. I'm glad we talked...I love you," Tsunami whispers.

"Eh?"

"...I love you."

"...I love you too, Tsuna-chan!"

Tsunami hears Takeshi make a sound as if he was giving her a kiss and she giggles. She giggles more when in the background the restaurant's regulars yelled catcalls and whistled teasing at Takeshi. Tsunami sighs and hears the click. She felt herself become warm all over and smiles happily. Reborn watches her become a glow in her happiness of being loved. Reborn smiles slightly.

"Hello, Sasagawa residence!"

"Hello, Kyoko-chan."

"Tsunami-chan! Well, it's about time you called!"

"...s-sorry!"

"I'm only teasing!" Giggles Kyoko. "How is Italy? I bet is beautiful there!"

"It is."

"So lucky! I want to go to Italy!"

"Well," Smiles Tsunami. "I'm sure someday I will take you with me next time. I'm pretty sure of it."

"Wow, really! That would be so much fun!"

Tsunami and Kyoko make small talk for awhile. Kyoko was so happy that she and Ryohei had made up. Ryohei was back to normal. Kyoko sort of misses the quiet now. Tsunami laughs.

"Well, I'm sure you wanted to talk to my brother too."

"Is Ryohei-kun there?"

There was a noise in the background.

"Lucky! Ryohei just walked in from a another jog...oni-chaaan!"

"YEAH?"

"Someone wants to talk to you!"

Tsunami could hear Ryohei's loud footsteps.

"Who is it?" Asks Ryohei in the background still.

"Someone from Italy," Kyoko giggles.

"...I don't know anybody from Italy."

Tsunami sighs. Ryohei knew plenty from Italy.

"Silly oni-chan! It's Tsunami! Remember? She's in...eek!"

"TSUNAMI-CHAN! Kyoko why didn't you say so in the EXTREME first place!"

There was shuffling about, Kyoko's giggling and Ryohei making a loud fuss through the phone. Tsunami laughs at hearing how the Sasagawa interact at home. Finally it settled down and Ryohei happily greets Tsunami.

"TSUNAMI-CHAN!" Tsunami pulls the phone a little ways from her ear. "HOW ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME?"

"I'm fine, Ryohei-kun...lower your voice please."

"OH! RIGHT!...Sorry. Does your head extremely hurt still?"

"No, I don't get dizzy anymore and I'm walking on my own now."

"Extreme recovery! That's great! So, when are you coming home! Now that you're extremely better."

"I still have some things to do here..." Strange...she could feel that somebody else was on the line.

"Oh...oookay," Tsunami could see the pout that Ryohei had. "Sooo, Tsunami-chan?"

"Hm?"

"When you come home, will you still be the boxing club's manager?"

"Yes, of course."

"YES! WE EXTREMELY MISSED YOU!" Ryohei cheers.

Tsunami blushes that she was missed so much by Ryohei...and the other members of the club. Most of the member were peers of Ryohei's age and older. The members weren't quite so familiar with Tsunami's clumsiness so she was a welcome face. Tsunami frowns to herself. Was that a giggle? It was certainly not Ryohei.

"...Kyoko-chan? Are you listening?" Ask Tsunami.

"Eh?" Ryohei blinks.

"Teehee...sorry, it's so cute listening to you two!"

"AAAAAGH! Kyoko!"

"Hi, oni-chan!"

"Don't 'hi oni-chan' me! This is a EXTREMELY private conversation between me and my EXTREME girlfriend!"

"Teeheeehee!" Kyoko giggles. "Ryohei missed you so much...to the EXTREME! He's been driving me crazy asking me when you were coming home as if I knew since you and I are such good friends! Now he's going to be waiting by the phone..."

"KYOKO! EXTREMELY NOT COOL! GET OFF THE PHONE!"

"He sleeps with a picture of you underneath his pillow and whispers your name..."

"KYOKOOOOOO! Tsunami-chan! I have to go now!"

"Eh, Ryohei-kun!"

"Yes?"

"I love you...to the extreme."

"...!"

Kyoko gasps on her end.

"Ryohei-kun? Ryohei-kun?" Tsunami calls.

"Oni-chan?" Kyoko asks.

"...I EXTREMELY LOVE YOU TOO! I LOVE YOU!"

Tsunami shivers and holds her shoulder.

"How romantic!" Kyoko squeals.

"KYOKO!"

There was click on Ryohei's line and a few minutes later Kyoko screams.

"Oni-chan!"

"Kyoko!"

"Eeeeee!" Kyoko laughs. "Your face is red! Tsunami-chan you should see oni-chan's face!"

"Kyoko! Be quiet to the extreme!"

"Bye, Tsunami-chan...I have to gooOOOO!" There was a click and it was quiet.

Tsunami pulls the phone away from her ear and she laughs. Chrome was listening as well and smiling.

"I didn't know Kyoko could be so playful with her big brother," Chrome said.

"Me neither. It was cute!"

Tsunami takes a deep breath and finally finds Kyouya's number. She selects and it rings once.

"Hibari."

"...H-hello, Kyouya-kun."

"...ah, Tsunami. So you decided to talk to me?"

"I-I'm sorry...I was doing a lot of resting."

"Hmph."

"Are you still upset with me because I left home?"

"I was. However, you have every right to leave. There is also something important for you to do there isn't there."

"Yes," Said Tsunami. 'You may or may not like what I am going to do. If I am successful.' Tsunami thought afterwards.

"Well, I am doing okay now. I just wanted to let you know. I'll be back soon."

"Very well."

"Kyouya-kun, I love you."

"...Ah."

Tsunami smiles at Kyouya's reply. He felt the same way, she knew he did.

"Good night, Kyouya."

"Good night, Tsunami."

"Tsunami, Tsunami!" Hibird chirps.

"Heh, heh, good night, Hibird!"

"Return home soon. As secretary of the Discipline Committee, you have much work to catch up on."

"Yes, Kyouya."

Hibird begins to sing as Kyouya hangs up. Tsunami hangs up and sighs. She falls over and stares at the canopy of the bed. Chrome and Lambo lay down beside her. Reborn had just exit out of the bathroom with his nightcap and pajamas.

"All is well at home ?" Reborn asks.

Tsunami nods and smiles warmly. "Yes, everyone is fine. They really miss me!"

"Of course, boss. They love you. I saw how happy you were when you told them and they returned your feelings."

"It felt so nice, Chrome," Tsunami held herself. "I never thought that I would fine someone...or none the less a group that likes me."

"What's there not to like about you," Said Reborn.

Tsunami turns her head to the side of the bed and sees Reborn tucking himself in behind her back.

"I'm tired. Light's out."

"

Yes, Reborn."

"Aaaaww, Lambo-san wants to stay up longer!" Complains Lambo.

Chrome pulls him to her and Lambo grumbles before settling down. Tsunami kisses Lambo on the head and wished Chrome good night. Tsunami slips beneath the covers and turns to Reborn. Tsunami watches him for a moment, thinking of what he said just a few minutes ago.

"It's impolite to stare, Dame-Tsuna. Go to sleep so you can heal. Perhaps since you're all better we can have you start training, maybe against Xanxus!"

Tsunami whines and Reborn smirks.

"I have been very lenient on you these past few days. You are far behind in you training."

"Yes, Reborn...I understand..."

Tsunami sighs and curls around Reborn. Reborn blinks.

"Tsunami?"

"Good night, Reborn." Tsunami mumbles.

Reborn turns to his side and faces her. He reaches out and touches her cheek.

"Good night, Tsunami."

* * *

Nana, Bianchi and the kids, Fuuta and Ipin, were having dinner. They were happily enjoying themselves when the phone rings. Nana gets up from the table into the kitchen to answer.

"Hello~! Sawasa Residence!"

"Good evening, Sawada-san!"

"Oh, is that you Dino?"

"Yes, ma'am! I hope I am not calling at a bad time."

"No, no, no! It's so sweet of you to call!"

"I know it has been awhile since I have visited Tsunami so I'm just seeing if she's all right!"

"She's fine from the last I saw her."

"When you last saw her?"

"Yes, there was something in her head so she had to have surgery."

"EH!"

"Now, now. Calm down. They removed whatever is was and Tsunami came home for a bit to rest."

Dino lets out a sigh of relief.

"...wait a moment, you said she came home for a bit? Where did she go after that?"

"Hm? You don't know? Don't you live in Italy?"

"Yes?"

"Tsunami is in Italy right now. She's there to complete her recovery. Huh, I thought she would of gotten in contact with when she got there so you can show her around when she was completely better."

"Did Reborn take her?"

"Yes...well, no. Reborn accompanied Tsunami to Italy. It was Tsunami's idea to go with her daddy's boss' son, Xanxus-san."

"Ack!"

"You know, there is a hint that something is going on between them...well, it was obvious when I came home and saw those two together getting rather cozy!" Nana giggles. "I know Xanxus-san is almost a man...but he's still fairly young like you. Not young but certainly not too old. Maybe that's why I have no problem with them having a relationship. He certainly came at the nick of time. My poor Tsuna-chan's feelings were hurt by her friends. So, Xanxus hung around and made her feel better! What a good, kind young man!"

"Ack...ack..ack!" Dino chocks.

"I was rather disappointed that those boys hurt her feelings! From what I gathered the boys were competing for her affections. Now, I know that my daughter has become rather desirable as of late, but geez! Oh well, anyway that's all in the past! Tsunami asked Xanxus-san if she could go with him to Italy. He had to go back, work and things. I'm sorry that you didn't know about Tsunami being gone, Dino. I'm going to give her a call first thing in the morning! I'm sure you would love to see her!"

"...t-thank you, Sawada-san...but, please don't call Tsu-neechan, okay? I'm going to surprise and scold her myself!"

"Haha, okay!"

"Well, good night Sawada-san!"

"Good night, Dino!"

Nana hangs up the phone and hums back to the table.

Dino sat in his office in his formal business attire of a burgundy suit. He shudders and breathes harshly. His hand not holding his cellphone gripped his office chair till his knuckles turned white. The hand clutching the phone trembles and becomes crushed.

"How...why...what...?"

Romario stood in front of his boss Dino's desk. He stood stiffly and quivers slightly.

"B-boss?"

"...sister?"

"Tsunami-sama is with Xanxus!" Romario shouts in shock.

Romario flinches when Dino slams a fist on the desk and lifts his shadowed face up. Romario whimpers. He never thought he would see THAT face again! He only seen that face once in his life serving his boss, Dino Cavallone! It was that one time when five of his members of the family got very hurt to the point of being near death. Dino became a frightening man...and he almost pitied those poor souls responsible!

"What's this about a competition over my sister's feelings! Those guardians are suppose to protect her, physically and emotionally! But they hurt her! They hurt her so much she ran away to Xanxus!"

Dino stood up, knocking his chair over. He grips his hair and screams at the ceiling!

"My god! Who knows what's happening as we speak! That horrible Xanxus probably has his hands all over my poor Tsunami! My dear little sister! I can see it! He's probably lusting after Tsunami's flesh and doing unmentionable things to her!"

"I-it's like that, boss!"

"Oh no! Xanxus is probably using my little sister's heartbreak to get close to her to get to the Vongola's power! Yes, that's it! My poor little's sister! ROMARIO!"

"Y-yes, boss!"

"Get my plane! I'm going to Vongola Headquarters, right now!"

"The Vongola HQ? Is that necessary?" Ask Romario.

"How can you ask that! Of course it's necessary! I would of love to gone straight to the Varia, but I can't do that. I must inform the Ninth and also let Iemitsu know as well! This is a rescue! I'm going to save my sister from the clutches of the Varia! I'm going to take Tsunami back to Japan were she is safe...and I'm going to crush her guardians! .ONE!"


	11. GBBSL 11: I Want That Too

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 11: I Want That Too

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

Tsunami's eye were held open as a light shines onto it. The physician of the Varia was giving her a check-up. Reborn had decided since Tsunami was now able to walk about and do light tasks she must be feeling well enough to do some training. Tsunami knew that Reborn had been very lenient. She had not done anything, not even stretching since she found out about that silly contest.

The physician moved his hand to the other eye and widen his fingers to see her eye clearly. Reborn sat on a rolling stool watching her get checked out. Tsunami wore a simple white t-shirt that was slightly sung around her torso yet loose enough that it was comfortable for her. Black fitness capri pants were also fitted around her hips and thighs and she wore her favorite orange sneakers. The physician puts the light away and with his powdery, green hospital gloves presses the tips of his fingers beneath the sides of throat. Tsunami squirms in discomfort and the physician looks at her sternly. Tsunami stills and looks at the physician apologetically. The physician takes out his stethoscope and places it beneath Tsunami's shirt for her heart beat. Tsunami flinches from the cold and blushes.

"Calm down, dame-Tsuna. You're fine. How does it look?" Reborn asks the physician.

"Her alertness is normal...heartbeat...normal."

Tsunami's limbs and reflexes were checked out finally and the physician declared Tsunami completely healthy.

"We have lots to catch up on, Tsunami." Reborn grins.

"Yay."

Reborn smirks. "So glad that you're happy to start training, Tsuna."

"..."

Reborn took Tsunami to the training room. It was huge. The training "room" was an enormous basement in the Varia Castle. There was great stone gray walls that climbed up to a incredibly high ceiling. On the floor were large black mats in large rectangle sections. Along the walls and corners of the room were exercise equipment and hundreds of assortments of weapons from daggers and knives, swords and clubs, pistols and rifles. Tsunami stares at them and whines.

"The Varia are very battle focused and are constantly trying to improve themselves. There is another training area that can change its interior to all sorts of terrain. Credit goes to the development department. Now, let's get you back into shape."

"Yes, Reborn." Tsunami mumbles.

"Start stretching. You have five minutes than do ten laps."

"..."

Reborn smirks . He was happy to have Tsunami back on the training schedule. All this time he was thinking too much about her. He thought back to when her ten-year older self came into the present with questions about the contest he started. They had a heart-to-heart talk and Reborn found himself confessing his feelings to the woman. Reborn wonders to himself why he told her. Maybe it was because he thought it didn't matter. He was talking to the future Tsunami. Ten years have passed for her and with her knowledge of him loving her wouldn't change much. Reborn's smirk fades away.

Nothing will change. She was getting married in the future.

Both the future and present Tsunami had succeeded in repairing the relationship with her guardians. Tsunami had decided she would be with all of them. Plus Xanxus.

Those lucky bastards...

"Reborn."

Aldo and two other members of the Varia appear.

"You have requested some volunteers."

"Thank you for arriving. Tsunami, finished those laps yet?"

Tsunami whines from the floor. She had finally finished her laps and was sitting on the mat panting and sweating lightly.

"C'mon, get up! Some of the Varia were kind enough to take some time from their duties to spar with you."

The two Varia members smirks at her. Tsunami leans away nervously. They grin more.

"Get up, Tsunami. You're the heir of the Vongola." Reborn ordered.

Tsunami had a feeling that as usual Reborn was setting her up to get in and out of a tough situation.

For the past few days she had been living with the Varia. It was now well known that Xanxus was her lover. Squalo has now accepted Tsunami, Lussaria was happy that she and Chrome were his girl pals, Levi was happily devoted to her just as much as he was to Xanxus. Which reminded Tsunami of Hayato...only...he was more like a pitbull puppy. He was sweet but still made you nervous. Mammom, Tsunami hadn't spent much time with Reborn's cursed comrade. However, when they did meet, Mammon was trying to talk Tsunami into being some sort of hostess. Whatever that is...

Bel, oh, Bel. Bel has been rather aggressive in getting physically involved with Tsunami. He insists on joining Tsunami's harem. Now, Tsunami has a big heart. She could open her heart to more than one person if they absolutely truly cared for her that much. But, Bel didn't love her. She definitely knew that Bel wasn't in love with her. It was lust. A very scary, creepy lust. Kyouya at least had dignity and some some respect when he was trying to win her over! Tsunami made sure that she wasn't alone. She and Chrome usually stayed together along with Lambo. Reborn would pop in every now and then and sometimes she would spend time with Xanxus when he wasn't busy.

The majority of the Varia, the lesser members that make up the squads, had their own opinions and feelings about Tsunami. They were all aware that she was chosen over their boss who they thought as the ninth's son would inherit the Vongola. Some members made it clear that didn't like her or weren't convinced that she should be the Vongola boss. They would ignore her, sneer at her...and sometimes when it is just her and Chrome would say rude things to her.

The two Varia members that Aldo brought for a "friendly" spar. A match that Reborn set up to probably prove her worth to the Varia and gain some respect. Obviously, nothing get past the Sun Acrobaleno.

Typical, macho Mafia mind games.

Tsunami sighs and slips on her mittens. The Varia members, except Aldo, snicker at her weapon of choice. One of them steps onto the mat and goes into a fighting stance. Tsunami pops in a pill and goes into Hyper-mode. Her eyes become a glow and her mittens turn into X-gloves.

The Varia member who stepped up to her first had dirty blonde hair that was styled swept back and lightly spiked up. He had a pair of piercings of silver with a red gem in the center in each ear and cornflower blue eyes. He wore a black, clingy sleeveless turtleneck, black leather pants and shortened black boots which were folded around the ankles. With one of his gloved dark hands he slips into his pockets and takes out spiked brass knuckles.

"Allow me to introduce your opponent, this is Matteo. He specializes in hand-to-hand. He is a part of Prince Belphegor's squad."

"Thank you, Aldo. Tsunami is ready to go. Your volunteer seems confident." Reborn observes.

The Varia smirks. Reborn, Aldo and the second Varia member move off the mat. Tsunami and Matteo stare at each other.

"You were chosen to be the big boss. I can't imagine a little girl like you beating the boss. I'm going to have to be convinced for myself little princess!" Matteo sneers.

Aldo frowns at Matteo's rudeness. Tsunami is bothered and goes into a defensive stance. Matteo goes on the offensive and runs towards and swings his armored fist. Tsunami ducks under the swing and comes up with a upper cut to Matteo's chin. Matteo grunts and stumbles back. He regains his balance and holds his jaw. He moves it about and stares at Tsunami.

"Tsunami. Don't be gentle." Said Reborn.

'That was gentle...?' Thought Matteo.

Matteo snorts and approaches her again. He starts taking swings at her and Tsunami just moves and dodges, waiting for a opening and when it presented itself...

"Gah!" Matteo grabs his nose. He whips his head towards her. "Bitch!"

"_Matteo! Watch your mouth_!" Aldo speaks in Italian.

"_Shut it, old man_!" Matteo yells in reply. "Hey! Take me seriously!"

"I don't want to hurt you, this is just practice." Said Tsunami.

"Vongola, if I may be so bold," Started Aldo. "You are insulting Matteo. Remember, he and I are the Varia and we pride ourselves on being the best fighters. We came here to see what you can do. Please grant us that. Hold nothing back." Said Aldo.

Tsunami looks at Aldo. Matteo rolls his eyes and mumbles something to himself. Tsunami nods and bows to him and then to Matteo.

"I am sorry. I was just trying to be careful. I will fight with my all this time. I'm sorry, Reborn. You're student is really an idiot."

Reborn just smiles. "Just take this seriously."

Tsunami nods. "I will for now on."

"Che, geez, some boss you are...that merciful, sickening maternal bull..."

WHACK!

Matteo is sent flying and rolling off the mat, across the floor and slides into the wall. Matteo groans. Aldo and Vittore watched Matteo cover the distance and slowly turn back to Tsunami. Tsunami had a leg up from a kick. Reborn makes a note that Tsunami had a lot of strength in her legs. Tsunami puts her foot down on the ground, slow and with control while Reborn watches her muscle keep tight and smooth. Perhaps she could learn a few techniques from I-pin.

"Are you all right?" She asks Matteo.

"He'll be fine." Said Aldo with a smile.

Vittore sees his fellow comrade trying to get up and looks to Tsunami. Vittore had shoulder-length hair of dark brown hair. His eyes were green with a cut on the side of his long, narrow cheek. He was wearing a short black jacket above his waist, a white sleeveless muscle shirt that showed his toned abs with a cross-shaped scar across it. His pants were gray with thigh-high boots. He steps onto the mat with a serious expression.

"Unlike, Matteo, I am aware of your strength. There is no way that you beaten the boss on a fluke. Xanxus wouldn't allow that."

Tsunami nods.

"Thank you."

"Shall we, Vongola?"

"Yes. Okay."

There were members coming into the room to train and the first thing they see when they entered was Matteo against the wall in an awkward position. They look up and see Tsunami fighting against Vittore. Vittore was in Lussaria's squad and was one of the top martial artist. Vittore punched and jabbed. Swing and kicked. Tsunami was on the defensive ducking, blocking and slapping away his punches and kicks. The Varia looked at each other. One of them leaves and starts talking about the fight going on between Vittore and the Vongola heir. Many of those that were available to watch rush to the training room, completely abandoning their work all together.

Squalo was looking around and found that almost everyone had left their assignments and duties.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! Where the hell is everybody!"

The Varia cheered and howled in excitement as not only was Tsunami was fighting Vittore, but Matteo had recovered and had joined the fight.

Tsunami was still on top of the fight as she danced around the two men. Vittore was enjoying the fight, while Matteo was angered and trying to get a good hit at Tsunami. The two Varia placed some distance between themselves from Tsunami. Vittore was in front of her sweating, but calm. Matteo behind her breathing hard and searching for an angle to catch Tsunami.

A few Varia were eying Tsunami. There was chuckles and grins. Tsunami was sweating herself, her white shirt clung to her body as well as her hair around her face. Tsunami was too battle-focused to be concerned about their appraising looks. Reborn glares at them. Perhaps Tsunami had the right idea wearing her more comfortable and baggy clothes. Reborn's trigger finger twitches.

Matteo snarls and goes into a swing with his spike knuckles to go into her back for beating him the first time. Tsunami uses her flames to go straight up into the air. She flips over him and kicks Matteo into the back of the head. Matteo stumbles forward towards Vittore and Vittore jumps onto Matteo's back and meets Tsunami in the air. Vittore turns to do a kick. Tsunami grabs his foot and swings Vittore away and onto Matteo. Not letting up, Tsunami blasts herself forward towards the two and kicks them both in the head. They roll off the mat and land on their backs. Tsunami lands on the mat down on one knee.

"VOOOOOI! What the hell are you all doing here!"

The training room became deafly silent as the member stood up straight. Squalo breezes pass the members into the room and stood over Matteo and Vittore. He kicks Matteo in the head. Tsunami's eyes widen.

"Squalo..."

"What the hell do you think you're doing messing around with these small fry!"

Tsunami's calm eyes watched Squalo. Squalo snorts and with a flick of his wrist his sword slid out of his sleeve and he grins.

"Let me give you a real challenge!"

Tsunami eyes his sword and looks at Squalo. Squalo grins. Tsunami looks up at the ceiling.

"...why me?"

"VrrrraaaAAAH!"

Squalo was quickly within her space and performs a quick horizontal slash. Tsunami ducks under the blade. Small pieces of her hair falls from the tips of her hair in front of her eyes. She jumps away dodging Squalo's persistent slashes and swings.

"Tsunami, keep on your toes. You should know that Squalo will not hold back."

"I know, Reborn."

"You must be cautious, but you have to get close." Reborn coaches.

"Come close and I will strike you down!" Squalo laughs.

Tsunami narrows her eyes at Squalo. Squalo roars out again.

"I'll stop you from moving around!"

Squalo thrusts his sword forward multiple times into the air. Tsunami gasps and feels pin pricks hit her muscles.

"Ah, Squalo's Attack of the Shark. It has gotten a little stronger. The pressure Squalo is thrusting towards Tsunami is affecting her." Reborn notes.

Tsunami winces and guards herself with her arms. Her muscles tingled and then painfully throbbed. Tsunami remembers that attack from the Ring Battles. She had to get close; but Squalo was fast though. She just had to be faster than him. The flame on her forehead grows larger, her eyes brighter. She blasts herself forward. Squalo laughs and uses his Charge of the Shark. Tsunami twists and turns her body about in acrobatics between the slashes. When she reaches Squalo she crouches down and sweeps Squalo off his feet. Squalo falls backwards but as he falls back he slashes upwards at Tsunami.

'Shit! Too close!' Squalo curses inwardly.

Tsunami senses this too.

Reborn held his breath.

Squalo falls on his back and quickly sits up.

'Shit!' He continues to swear in his head.

Squalo and Tsunami stare at each other. Tsunami had stepped a few feet away. There was silence. Tsunami flinches and there was a collective gasp from the spectators. A thin line right in the middle of her shirt travels from the bottom of her shirt to the top and pulls apart...

Tsunami's eyes widen and she looks down. Squalo's eyes went down as well.

The ruined shirt revealed Tsunami wearing a low-cut, orange sports bra. Tsunami heaved in a gasp and covers herself. Tsunami's blush of embarrassment overwhelmed her flush from exertion. Her dying-will flame dies out.

The Varia men grin and blush. One brave Varia throws a wolf whistle. Reborn turns his head and pulls his fedora over his eyes. Tsunami's shoulders begin to shake and her bangs hide her eyes. Squalo slowly got up and looked around. He looks at Aldo. Aldo arches a thin brow and looks at Tsunami and back at Squalo. Squalo was awkward. He didn't know whether to laugh and taunt in victory or...apologize.

"Voi, are you crying!"

Tsunamie runs to Squalo and her flame flickers back on.

"PERVERT!"

Tsunami decks Squalo in the face. Squalo sails over several mats, Aldo and into a wall creating a huge hole. All the Varia's mouths fell open. There was a loud clapping and everyone turns and sees Xanxus. Xanxus walks through the Varia as they scrambled to get out of his way. Xanxus walks up to Tsunami still clapping and slowly stopped his clapping when he was in front of her. Tsunami looks down blushing. Suddenly she feels his heavy, warm coat on her shoulders causing her to look up at him surprise. Xanxus was smiling.

"Good work, taking out the trash."

Tsunami smiles a little. "I..."

Xanxus bend downs, tugs her chin up with his fingers and kisses her. Tsunami's eyes widen in surprise. The Varia become stun seeing their boss kiss his rival in front of them all. Reborn sees that Xanxus was non-verbally making a bold statement that he saw Tsunami as his equal and truly did have affections for her. Tsunami sighs as Xanxus pulls away. Xanxus strokes her cheek smirking at her.

Squalo pulls himself away from the wall and was holding his nose. He watches Xanxus and Tsunami kiss. He realizes, that his heart hurt in longing more than his broken nose.

* * *

Dino briskly walks through the Vongola mansion with Romario having to jog to keep up with his boss. Other Vongola family members were surprised to see the usually friendly, carefree Dino Chiavarone now with a dark, desperate expression on his face. He is finally met by Iemitsu and Basil and they too were surprised by his dark mood.

"Dino, what's with the face?" Iemitsu asks.

"Thou looks most wrathful!" Said Basil.

Dino holds Iemitsu's shoulders. "Please, I must speak with the Ninth! It concerns your daughter, Sawada-san!"

Iemitsu's eyes widen. "Tsunami-chan?"

Iemitsu immediately takes Dino to the Ninth's office. The Ninth was alone by the window tending to his little garden. He senses something and looks at his doors just as Iemitsu opens it. He and Dino enter and Timoteo walks to his desk, after completely watering a little plant.

"Dino! Dear boy, you came much earlier than you said you was coming. Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Something is terribly wrong, Nono! Tsunami is in danger!"

Timoteo frowns with concern. "How so?"

"Tsunami is with the Varia!"

"What! With the Varia? How? Since when!" Asks Iemitsu.

"I called Tsunami's house to say hello! I asked Sawada-san if I can speak with Tsunami, but she told me that Tsunami wasn't home that she came here to Italy with Xanxus!"

Timoteo's eyes widen. Iemitsu's mouth fell open.

"What was Xanxus doing at my house!"

Timoteo coughs in his hand...

"I don't know!" Shouts Dino grabbing his hair. "But, Sawada-san explained that Tsunami and her guardians got into a fight!"

"Guardians? All of them?"

"Yes, they were playing some game with her heart!" Dino growls. "They created a contest amongst themselves to win Tsunami."

Iemitsu was silent. He opened and close his mouth several times, but nothing came out. His face turn pale, then red...pale again and then a furious red.

"WHAAAAAT!"

Timoteo leans back in his large, leather chair from Iemitsu's explosion of rage. He coughs again louder.

"I think Xanxus must have found out that Tsunami and her guardians had a fell out. So he went and must have seduced Tsunami away from them when she was vulnerable!" Dino continues.

Timoteo coughs but it suspiciously had sound like a stifled laugh. Iemitsu and Dino didn't hear that. But Basil looks at the Ninth boss curiously. Iemitsu's rage turns into despair. He falls onto his knees and yells to the air.

"NOOOOOOO! My baby girl!"

Timoteo looks out the window, holding his hands together on the desk.

"What makes this story even stranger, is that Tsunami got sick and went into the hospital."

Iemitsu looks up at Dino in shock. Timoteo turns his head onto Dino as well. THAT was new to him.

"Sawada-san said that Tsunami went with Xanxus to recover from her surgery, saying that there was a tumor removed from her head. She said that a special doctor helped her, Shamal."

"Shamal? Why didn't Nana tell me our little girl was sick!"

"Iemitsu, calm down...and get off the floor and sit. You too, Dino, calm yourself."

Timoteo reaches out, picks up the phone and starts dialing.

* * *

Once again, Tsunami's back was intimately getting reacquainted with the surface of Xanxus' desk. Xanxus held her wrists beside her head and was feasting upon her lips. Tsunami gasps for breath whenever Xanxus pulls away or opens his mouth. After the fight with Squalo, Xanxus lead Tsunami out of the training room to his office. He gently pushed her in, slammed the door shut and locked it.

Xanxus sighs and pulls away and looks down at Tsunami. He still held her wrist and Tsunami looked up at him, flushed all over, still slightly sweaty from sparring and her chest rising and falling with deep, fast pants. Xanxus gives her another kiss and straightens up. He unbuckles his belt. Tsunami gasps and sits up. Xanxus grins at Tsunami's gaze on his hands. Tsunami's heart races, lately she had been thinking about this very carefully when she thought and realized that last time she was on his desk she wanted to have sex with Xanxus. She was starting to think that maybe perhaps...

"Xanxus, I..."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle...for the first time."

"Xanxus...!" Tsunami blushes.

RIIIIING!

Tsunami and Xanxus stare at each other and then at the phone. There were two phones on Xanxus' desk. One was an antique black phone and the other was a simple dark brown phone. The one that was black and looked antique was the one ringing.

RIIIING!

Xanxus growls and fixes his belt. Tsunami breath outs in relief. Xanxus would have ignored the phone. But if the phone that was black was ringing, that meant that the Vongola Nono was calling and he had to answer it. Xanxus snatches the handle on the phone.

"What do you want, old man?"

Tsunami looks at Xanxus phone and becomes sad. It seems that Xanxus and Timoteo's relationship was still distant and Xanxus was still bitter towards him.

"What?" Replies. Xanxus looks at Tsunami and Tsunami blinks and tilts her head. "Yeah, she's here. Got a problem with that? Tch, yes...she's RIGHT here!...With me! Dammit, old man..."

Xanxus thrusts the phone at Tsunami. "Here! He wants to talk to you!"

Tsunami takes the phone and Xanxus walks away to the liquor cabinet.

"H-hello?"

"TSUNAMI!"

Tsunami shrieks as she pulls the phone away. She hears her father and Dino in the background yelling and asking a hundred questions a second about her well-being and explanation of what was going on. Tsunami blushes and looks up into the ceiling. She wasn't ready for her dad to know about her new development of her love life. From what she could gather from the blubbering, questioning and crying Dino found out from her mother all that happened between her guardians and how she was with Xanxus. She had a good feeling that her dearly self-proclaimed brother must have panicked and thought the worse from the story her mother told him. She then hears Timoteo's firm voice telling Iemitsu and Dino to get out of his office. Timoteo scolds Iemitsu for touching his phone and putting the line on speaker. She hears some slight protests and finally the click of the door and silence.

"I'm so sorry, Tsunami. How are you child?"

"I'm fine, Grandpa...oh! I..."

"Haha, it's fine, dear, it's fine. Oh, it has been such a long time since you called me grandpa. Now, why didn't you try to call me to let me know that you were in Italy. I would of liked for you to come see me. There are a lot of things I would like to talk to you about! I would even like to take you out for lunch or dinner. Or for some Italian ice cream!"

Tsunami smiles sweetly at the idea of Timoteo wanting to take her out. He really was an old sweetie.

" I'm sorry, Grandpa. I was going to call you soon, really I was. But I was trying to get some rest and recover."

"Ah, yes. Your surgery, performed by Shamal."

"Yes, Grandpa."

"I hope it was nothing too serious?"

"No, but...actually, there is a reason for it though and I need to talk you about something very important."

"I see, what is it?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. When I was feeling better I wanted to come see you and talk to you."

"To talk with me about this important thing personally."

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Hmmm, well. My schedule has been rather clear lately...when you are ready, my dear, come by and see me whenever you can and we will talk."

"Thank you, grandpa! It's really, really important! I'm sorry that I didn't call. I'm really, really sorry."

"It's fine, dear it's fine!" Chuckles Timoteo. "Actually, I am the one that should be sorry. Reborn sends me reports of you and your guardians progress. In your training and in your relationships."

"Everything?" Asks Tsunami with long whine.

"Just a general idea and about the event."

Tsunami sighs. "Yes, I kind of figured when you had your own son kidnapped and sent him to live with me."

"I'm sorry that I encouraged the event. I really should have considered your feelings. I guess I was excited about the idea of you falling in love with Xanxus. Xanxus could use someone to love."

Tsunami blushes. "It's okay, Grandpa. Everything worked out in the end."

Timoteo smiles gently. "So it has. Could you put Xanxus back on the phone, please."

Tsunami looks to Xanxus. He downs a large gulp of whiskey straight from the bottle. She calls him over, saying Timoteo wanted to speak to him. Xanxus puts away the whiskey and comes over to take the phone. He kisses her lips real quick with a sweet smack. He smirks as Tsunami's face squishes up from the bitter, strong taste of the whiskey.

"Brat, why don't you clean yourself up. I don't want to see you look all sad and pitiful when I talk to the stupid, old man."

"Xanxus..."

Xanxus stops her protest with another kiss. Tsunami kisses back and moans loudly.

"Ahem...hello?" Timoteo coughs.

Tsunami blushes. She heard the Nono chuckle on the line. He heard them kissing! Tsunami squeaks and rushes out the office.

Xanxus puts the phone to his ears.

"What?"

"...Sooooo, my plan worked?"

"...shut up!"

* * *

"VOOOOOOOI! Get the hell away from me!" Squalo yells holding his nose.

Squalo was in the infirmary room, again, sitting on the chair with Lussaria in his personal bubble leaning close to him to dap at his bloody nose. Lussaria pokes his lip out. Squalo flinches away disgusted at the pout.

"Gah!"

"Don't be like that, let big sis tend to your boo-boo's!"

"What the hell! Get away from me before I kill you!"

Tsunami enters and sees the two fighting over his injury. Tsunami had heard them as she was on her way to her room.

"Excuse me, nee-san?"

"Oh, hello Tsunami, darling!"

"If it's okay, I can tend to Squalo."

Lussaria huffs playfully and gets up from the seat.

"Honestly, you're going to put me out of the job~!"

Lussaria passes Tsunami and ruffles the top her head. Tsunami couldn't tell, but Lussaria winked at her behind his shades as he walked out the door. He shakes his head his smiling.

Squalo lets out a sigh of relief as Tsunami took the seat in front of him. She uses a wet towel and starts to clean the blood from his nose and mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry that I hit your nose!"

"Bah, whatever. It was a win."

Squalo enjoyed these moments with Tsunami. It was quiet, just the two of them. Tsunami used her small, gentle hands to care for him and touch him. She put her heart into tending to him, more than a nurse and it was a bonus when she replaced that touchy-fruitcake Lussaria.

"Did it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Your nose, when you fixed it."

"Nah, I get a few broken noses. It hurts less and less when I fix them."

"...Xanxus?"

"Mostly, but it rarely happens on missions. Those are just lucky shots by a very unlucky bastard." Squalo chuckles.

Tsunami smiles nervously. Squalo look her over.

"Voi, you do have a nice rack."

Tsunami blushes and pulls away from Squalo. She pouts at him.

"Stop that!"

Squalo continues smiling. "What?"

"That flirting! Xanxus is going to get mad and he'll hurt you!"

"What else is new? I think it will be worth all the pain to get close to you."

Squalo reaches out with his good hand and touches her cheek. Tsunami's eyes widen at Squalo's statement. She leans away slightly as he caresses her cheek. Tsunami glances at Squalo. Squalo's eyes were so soft, she never seem them so soft. They were always hard or wide with violent excitement. Tsunami sighs and moans to herself.

"Not you too...what do you all see in me?"

"I don't know? But to hell with having a reason! So Xanxus and all your guardians like ya' and you decided to take them all in. Even that sword brat?"

Tsunami nods.

"Tch!" He pulls her forward. "...I can be better than Xanxus and that brat."

Squalo presses their lips together. Tsunami breath catches as he kisses her. Squalo cups the side of her face keeping her close. They pull away, Squalo kept her close. Tsunami looks down shyly and sees his prosthetic hand in his lap. She reaches out and brought the hand to hold the other side of her face.

"Xanxus' is going to kill you...but...are you sure?"

"I am willing to risk it." He grins.

* * *

A date for Tsunami to meet the Nono was set for that weekend.

Early in the morning they packed light and loaded their things into a car. The Varia HQ was few couple of hours drive from the Vongola HQ. Tsunami thought it was probably a quick plane ride. But Xanxus opted for the long, long car drive to take their time getting there. Those that were going were Tsunami, Chrome, Lambo, Reborn, Xanxus and Squalo. Tsunami sat by the window with Lambo who insisted to sit in her lap instead of his own seat. Xanxus slid in beside her. Reborn sat across from Tsunami, next entered Chrome and finally Squalo. Lussaria and Levi were the only Varia who wished them good bye so early in the morning. They pulled away around five in the morning. Being it was early, it didn't take long for Tsunami, Lambo and Chrome to fall asleep in the car within thirty minutes of the drive. Tsunami woke with Lambo bouncing up and down in her lap. She looks out the window of the car and sees Lambo counting cows grazing in the wide Italian countryside. She was taken by the green grass and the hazy, snow-capped blue and purple mountains in the distance. Past the pastures she saw the long lines of trees of the fields. Tsunami took a guess and figured that olives grew from those trees. Lambo starts getting rowdy again and Tsunami calms him down by giving him a piece of candy. She looks in front of her and finds Reborn staring at her. Tsunami shifts nervously but a snot-bubble grows from his nose. She sighs and reminds Lambo to stay quiet. Next to Reborn, Chrome was still sleeping as well. Tsunami's goes to the next person, Squalo. To her surprise, Squalo was reading a leather-bound hardback book in his lap with one leg crossed over his other. On Squalo's face, was a pair of thin-framed black glasses. She stares. Squalo senses her eyes on him and looks up. He arches a brow at her in question and Tsunami looks down.

"S-sorry!...I...You...you wear glasses?"

"Only when I read." Squalo shrugs and goes back to reading.

Tsunami observes Squalo again. She never would of thought that Squalo wore glasses. She tilts her head and imagines Squalo reading with those glasses...she thought that Squalo would look handsome with his hair in a braid over his shoulder or a ponytail. That was what Hayato did when he read. His long bangs got in the way of reading, so he tied his hair into a short ponytail. Tsunami blushes and she decides to look at something else before Squalo catches her staring again. She looks at Xanxus at last. He appeared to be napping. His head was slightly bowed and his arms were crossed over his chest. She had seen Xanxus take naps often.

Why is it that the most powerful and violent people she knew, like Xanxus, Kyouya and Reborn seem to take a lot of naps, like cats?

"Squalo?"

"Hm?"

"Since the fight for the rings, how...how does Xanxus and...the ninth feel about each other?"

Squalo snorts. "Xanxus still hates the Ninth." He said simply. "And the Ninth still plays doting father even though his 'son' hates him."

"I see."

Tsunami looks up at Xanxus next to her. She sighs and gently leans over and rests her head on his shoulder. Squalo watches Tsunami resting against Xanxus. Xanxus twitches slightly and leans against her subconsciously. Squalo sighs and returns to reading.

They arrived at the Vongola headquarters by the evening. The sun was setting in the horizon turning the sky into a warm, rosy red with gold. Like the Varia HQ, the Vongola headquarters was set out in a secluded area high in the hills. Unlike the Varia, which was surrounded by forest, the Vongola was in a grassy plain that went a few miles around with a few sparse wild trees. Tsunami expected it to be big, but it nearly rivaled the Varia castle and it was only a mansion! It was an old mansion, definitely been on this hill for many, many years. Reborn had told her in his lessons that it was built by the first Vongola. It was off-white with age but still well-kept. There was a garden in the front of well-groomed trees, bushes and shrubs and some flowers. Even though the mansion was so grand, Tsunami wasn't completely intimidated, it felt as though she was being welcoming.

"Stop gapping, Tsunami." Said Reborn. "Come now, let's go inside."

Just as they stepped out of the car, servants came out the front door and greeted them and started taking their luggage. They were wary of Xanxus and Squalo's presence and they greeted them both with respect. They were also wary of Reborn and gave him respect as well.

Tsunami however felt their gazes and she sensed their polite amazement and curiosity of her. She was named as the one that will inherit the Ninth's position and would someday be their boss. Tsunami shivers lightly in nervousness. She follows Reborn to the steps...and that was when the doors was swung open and in a whirl of green, leather and warmth was caught in the arms of someone sobbing in her ear! She held onto his shoulders trying to pull her face.

"Tsunami-chaaaan!"

"Dino-nii!"

"I was so worried about you! I called your house! You wasn't there! Your mama told me that you got your heart brokne and then you had surgery and then...and then Xanxus kidnapped you!"

Xanxus glares at Dino. Squalo growls. Tsunami frowns.

'What! What did my mom tell you EXACTLY!' Thought Tsunami. "Dino, what...?"

"VOOOOOOI! What bullshit are you sobbing about! Kidnap! Kidnap my ass! Tsunami came with the boss on her own!"

Dino pulls Tsunami from his embrace and places himself between her and the Varia. Tsunami squeaks facing Dino's back. She hears a sigh behind her and she looks back to see Romario. He was standing in the doorway of the large double doors nervously. He nods his head at Tsunami.

"Hello, Vongola. It is...good to see you. I'm afraid that Dino may have not taken the news very well and has jumped to conclusions. I apologize, but he just cares for you so. You understand."

Tsunami sighs. If this was how Dino reacted...she didn't want to think about what her father was going to do. She REALLY wasn't looking forward to that!

"Bah! If that idiot really cared about Tsunami, he would have considered her feelings first about this matter!" Continues Squalo. "Did he even ask her how she felt!"

"Dino-nii, Xanxus never kidnapped me. I came here to Italy on my own!

Dino looks at her in shock! "But why with him! After all he had done to you, Tsuna-chan!"

Tsunami smiles softly at Dino.

"You should know that your little sister hardly ever holds grudges. Besides, I...I really care for Xanxus."

Dino's mouth fell open.

"I love Xanxus, Dino."

Xanxus smirks in triumph. Dino chokes in shock. Romario was surprised as well. The other servants that were waiting behind the group watch with discreet interest of the scene stared. Reborn sighs. Rumors was going spread like wildfire tonight.

Dino's face becomes angry and he turns to Xanxus and storms up to him meeting him eye to eye.

"What game are you playing at, Xanxus!"

"There isn't any game, trash! Tsunami loves me, just as she said! You got ears don't you?"

Dino grabs Xanxus' shirt and he snarls. "And you love her?"

"That's enough, Dino." Said Reborn. "The day is almost over. We will talk more about this in morning. Let's let Tsunami and the others settle in!"

Dino and Xanxus glare at each other for awhile. Neither backing down. Reborn clicks his gun and was ready to fire but Tsunami stepped in between and pushes them away from each other.

"Dino...Xanxus."

They look down at Tsunami and at each other. Dino sighs in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Tsunami. We will talk about this tomorrow. I'm sure you're exhausted from the trip. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, nii-san." Tsunami gives Dino a hug and he relaxes a little.

Tsunami pulls away from Dino and Xanxus puts an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him. Dino glares at Xanxus but tightly presses his lips together to keep from saying anything, not to upset Tsunami. Their things were taken to their rooms and they were taken to a large lounge room. Tsunami and Chrome sat together on a plushy lounge chair with Lambo exploring the antique objects in the room. Dino sat in chair by the bar with Romario. Xanxus sat in a arm chair with a glass of alcohol in his hand. Squalo stood by the window watching the door. The door opens and handsome older man with stylized, dark hair and highlighted bangs in a suit walks in and smiles at Tsunami.

"Welcome, young Vongola."

Tsunami stood up and bows to the man.

"My name is Ganauche III, the Lightning Guardian of the Ninth."

Tsunami's eyes widen. This man was one of the Ninth's guardians. He was so young compared to the Ninth. Like how Lambo was so young and she and the others much older.

"You're a Lightning Guardian, like Lambo." Said Tsunami.

Lambo was idly picking his nose staring at the ceiling. Xanxus snorts and Dino coughs to hide a smile.

"That stupid cow is far from Ganauche's level, Tsunami."

"Reborn, it's good to see you again." Ganauche nods towards the hitman.

Reborn nods his head in return. Ganuache looks at Tsunami. "If you don't mind, Tsunami, the Ninth has decided to treat you to dinner tonight."

Tsunami's eyes widen. "Eh?"

Xanxus and the others eyebrows rose in surprise.

"B-but, what about the others?"

"Tsunami, don't deny what the boss wants." Said Reborn.

"Tch, I didn't want to see the old man so soon anyway." Growls Xanxus.

"It's okay, boss. Lambo-chan and I will be fine."

"O-okay, I'll remember to bring back something nice, I promise, Chrome!" Assured Tsunami.

Chrome nods. "Perhaps you should wear that one outfit Lussaria picked out?"

Tsunami blushes. "Eh, but that's so fancy!"

"Go put it on, it's not as if the Ninth Boss of the Vongola is taking you to a fast food joint."

Reborn did have a point.

Tsunami later, with the help of Chrome, puts on a black evening dress that came over the knees. It was clipped behind her neck and over her shoulder. The front was in a cupped shaped over her chest. The skirt of the dress was puffy and frilly with lace-edging. She wore simple black pumps, a simple silver chain and dark red silk shawl draped over her shoulders. Tsunami sighs as she looks at herself. Was she ever going to get use to dressing nice? She looks at Chrome and smiles.

"Thank you very much, Chrome."

"Anytime, boss. Have fun."

"Lambo wants to go!" Lambo screams and kicks on the bed.

Tsunami goes to the bed and pulls Lambo to received a kiss on the cheek. Lambo looks up at her.

"I promise I will bring back something nice, okay? Be good for Chrome-chan."

Tsunami kisses his other cheek and Lambo pouts. "That's not how you kiss Lambo-san!"

Tsunami sighs and pecks his lip. Lambo blushes and giggles. Chrome giggles as well and picks up Lambo. They leave the room and a servant tells Chrome that dinner was ready for them. Tsunami tells them to enjoy their meal and the same servant leads her outside. They pass the lounge again and Tsunami stops and sees Squalo and Xanxus. Squalo was sitting now and notices Tsunami first. He smiles and gives her a approving gaze.

"Don't you look nice?"

At that, Xanxus looks up from his glass and sees her. He gets up from the arm chair, setting his drink on a end table and walks up to her. He stood over her and puts a hand near neck.

"I really like you in dresses and skirts, you know."

"I'm not really comfortable in those things." Replies Tsunami. "Especially when..."

"They show off your breasts and those sexy legs of yours."

Tsunami blushes at that. Xanxus chuckles and leans down and kisses her neck, cheek and lips. Tsunami sighs at his affection. They look at each other.

"Vooi, she's going to be late."

Xanxus glares at Squalo and Tsunami pulls away.

"I will see you later then, good night."

"Try not to fall asleep to the old man's stories of the old days."

Tsunami shakes her head and leaves the lounge. Tsunami was reaching the door out to the courtyard and she sees Dino and Reborn there. Dino smiles widely and clasps his hands together.

"Oh, _mio sorella minore_, you're so adorable!"

Adorable wasn't the word that Reborn had for Tsunami. Tsunami looked very lovely in that dress. Reborn smiles and pulls his fedora over his eyes. He looks up again with Tsunami blushing over Dino gushing over her.

"Get out of her way, we mustn't have her keep the Nono waiting. Tsunami, be on your best behavior. If you mess this dinner up, I will make you regret it."

Tsunami laughs nervously and nods.

"I'll try not to, Reborn."

"Don't try! Don't mess up at all!"

"Yes, Reborn."

"Tsunami."

"Yes, Reborn?"

"You do look very lovely." Said Reborn.

Tsunami eyes widen. Slowly a bright red blush, redder than the blush Xanxus gave her, appears. She clasps her cheeks and squeaks. Reborn smirks. It appears he still got it. Dino escorts Tsunami outside and lets her into a black, shiny car. Reborn watches her from the door and doesn't leave till the car pulls out the courtyard and onto the road. Dino makes his way back to Reborn and sighs, smiling sadly.

"She's growing up." Sighs Dino.

"Pfft, she's isn't that grown." Reborn snorts. 'You should have seen her when her future self came to the present, she was beautiful. Tsunami will be a beautiful woman.'

* * *

The car leaves down the hill from the Vongola Headquarters and mansion. From the mansion it wasn't long to leaves the hilly countryside and slide into the little town. The streetlights were aglow on every corner. People of different ages were out on the streets, walking, talking and laughing. Sitting in outdoor cafes or sitting on benches where older adults played chess and other games. She is taken to the classy part of town and pulls into an especially fancy Italian restaurant. The driver pulls up in front, gets out the car and lets Tsunami out. At this point, Tsunami became very nervous. The driver guides her inside and speaks to the host, in Italian of course. The host becomes alert and gives Tsunami large smile, takes her hand and kisses it. Tsunami blushes at the host speaks Italian to her and takes her to the back of the restaurant.

In the current room it warm and bright from the golden chandeliers hanging almost over each table and the rich, green wallpaper. There was large groups talking loudly and animatedly. There was burst of laughter here and there. Tsunami also saw a couple, talking and smiling at each other from across the table. The woman laughs her lips open and wide with red lipstick. She covers her mouth. The man smiles fondly and touches her hand. The host takes her behind a red velvet curtain. Behind the curtain there was room a little darker than the previous room. The wallpaper was green and there was fewer chandeliers and along the walls were candles with light-bulb "flames". The host says something in Italian again and takes her even further back. A few men take notice of her. They coolly smoked their large cigars. Tsunami quickly took to looking down at the ground. They pass through another curtain there were a few doors. The host knocks on the burgundy red door, he gives it three quick taps. The doors opens and a old man with long hair and scowl on his face looks at the host. The man looks down at Tsunami. He nods at the host and the host goes away.

"Evening, Vongola. The Ninth is expecting you."

He holds the door open and Tsunami quickly walks through door. There in the room was the Vongola Boss, the Ninth, Timoteo. Timoteo rose from his chair and holds his hand out. Tsunami steps up to him and allows him to take her hand. He kisses her hand and reaches for her face and kisses both sides. Tsunami blushes and looks up at him.

"Hello, grandpa."

The man that lead her in narrows his eyes at her. Tsunami flinches at little. "Ah..."

Timoteo chuckles and waves the man off. "It's fine, it's fine goodness it's fine. It is just the two of us having dinner and having a talk. Thank you, Coyote."

Coyote nods and leaves the room, nodding to the Ninth and Tsunami. When he was gone, Timoteo helped Tsunami into her chair and he sits across from her.

"Don't worry about ordering, I have order dinner for us. I'm pretty sure you will like it. It's one of my favorites!"

Tsunami smiles. "Thank you. I'm afraid that I haven't learned Italian yet. I'm still learning the history and physical training mostly."

"I see, I see. I must encourage Reborn to get you into our customs and language soon. I would love for you speak Italian to me. Don't worry, it isn't that hard. I'm very sure that your right-hand-to-be will love to tutor you!"

Tsunami giggles. "You really do know my guardians well, grandpa."

Timoteo chuckles with her and they talk more. It turned to mostly Tsunami telling Timeteo about her normal daily life and Timoteo telling Tsunami about Italy and some of its customs. He even taught her a few words. Tsunami found that she had trouble with the "r's" which made Timoteo laugh.

Their food arrived a few minutes later. It was a basket of golden breadsticks with delicious looking creamy-sauce for dipping, the main meal was Tortellini alla Panna, a pasta with cream sauce. Tsunami tasted it and was caught by surprise the strong flavor and sauce. She blushes with delight and Timoteo smiles at her discovery. Timeteo had a light wine while Tsunami had a lime Italian soda in a champagne glass. Dessert came next once their plates were cleared from the table. For dessert, it was a delightfully, yummy Cassata alla Siciliana. Another favorite of the Ninth, he mentioned as they dug in. Tsunami took a bite and hummed, pleased.

"Besides, bedazzling your taste buds, Tsunami. I took you out to dinner so we can talk in private about this important matter just between us."

Tsunami looks up at Timoteo.

"So, my dear, what is this important thing you wanted to talk with me? I am curious how it relates to surgery."

"Well, I'm not sure where I can begin. I guess, I can go back as to when I was upset with my guardians. I wasn't sure what do with their feelings and my own. I cared for each one of them and it seemed...like an awful idea to choose just one. Then I was accidently bazooka'ed by Lambo."

"Yes, the infamous Ten-year-Bazooka, created by the Bovino." Timoteo nods, still smiling.

"I was sent to the future again, I am happy to mention that it was a lot better than the last time. Anyway, I met one of my guardians and learned how miserable each one was when I didn't chose any of them. I just chose Xanxus since he was outside of the ring of my guardians. In fact, we were engaged."

Timoteo's eyes widen and he sat up in his chair. "Oh, my!"

Tsunami blushes. "Yes, well...I met my future fiancé and he scolded me. He scolded me because I wasn't truly happy and my guardians were heartbroken after all those years. He encouraged me to take in all of them and he didn't care, just so long as I was happy."

Timoteo shakes his head smiling in disbelief. "Is that so?"

Tsunami nods. "...One of my guardians was most deeply hurt by my decision. Mukuro Rokudo."

The Ninth frowns and Tsunami continues.

"My guardian told me that Mukuro was falling back onto a dark path. Every year that goes by, it gets worse and worse. Me getting married to Xanxus seemed to be the final straw. Everyone was nervous that he would do something horrible to the family. They were so worried that they commissioned some sort of device to control him. My future self didn't like it and refused to use it. I asked for it while I was there. It was re-modified by Giovanni and two other specialists, sometime after my future-self refusal of it. I brought here to the present."

Tsunami touches her head.

"You had Shamal implant it inside you." Said Timoteo figuring it out.

"Yes. I was hoping that with this device in me...I can somehow convince you, to help me free Mukuro from Vendicare."

Timoteo was quiet for a long time. Tsunami brought her hand down on the table and looking at Timoteo.

"Please, Mukuro needs to get out there, grandpa! It...even though is mostly out of my love for him that is the reason why I want him free. To convince you and Vendicare to set him free it could also be for the sake of the family. You saw the future as well. We really changed the tied in the fight against the Millefiore family when Mukuro's actual body was set free and he helped us fight. Mukuro is strong and with him at my side with my other guardians, my family can be stronger. I know Mukuro is dangerous and he has done many awful things. But, that's all in the past to me! I believe there is good inside him, I see it in how he cares for my second Mist Guardian and friend Chrome. He has given her a second chance at life. People can say that he only saved her for his own personal goals, but Mukuro could have chosen anyone like Chrome and he had chosen her. You can't hardly blame him for all the things he had done. What was done to him was hardly any less awful! He and two others people were used as experiments, as children! Mukuro seeks revenge for what was done to him, it was a Mafia family that put him through those experiments and so he hates the Mafia as whole. No one came to his defense to save him for those horrors...not even...the Vongola, who are over all the Mafia."

Timoteo sighs looking down. "That was...a misfortunate thing indeed."

"I-I know that the Mafia world fears Mukuro and his ambitions. But, I believe I can change the Mafia for the better. If I become the boss, I can make it better and Mukuro will perhaps will no longer be angry with the Mafia! Please, grandpa, please be on my side and help me get Mukuro out of that prison! Please, Grandpa."

Timoteo stood up from the table and walks around the table to Tsunami. He pulls his red handkerchief from his jacket pocket and dabs at Tsunami's face. Tsunami was to realize that she had started crying. Timoteo pets her head.

"You speak as though you finally accepted your fate to be the boss of the Vongola."

"I had no choice to accept, from the time that I had gone to the future. If I'm not there, someone terrible could take over."

"You have thought long and hard about this, Tsunami. You had brought up some valid points. Mukuro is your guardian, everyone even Vendicare is aware of this. Mukuro will be more independent and powerful if he regains his body, he would be very dangerous."

Timoteo puts his hands on Tsunami's shoulders.

"Sawada, Tsunami, are you sure about your faith in Mukuro?"

"With all my love, I have faith in him, Grandpa."

Timoteo takes a deep breath as he looks into Tsunami's eyes. "You are taking a great risk and responsibility, Tsunami. I would ask you again, but that answer is full of conviction...tell me, my dear, about this device that's currently inside your head?"

* * *

Tsunami opens the door to her room at the Vongola Mansion. She yawns quietly and smiles to see Chrome and Lambo snuggled together in the bed. She also sees Reborn in the bed. His spiky hair poking up above the covers and against the pillow. She shuts the door soundlessly and steps up to the drawer on Reborn's side of the room and clicks the small lamp on. She removes her accessories and stores them away in a safe spot. She pulls out a simple large t-shirt and shorts out of the drawer and puts them on a chair. She removes her dress and hangs it up in the closet, which was very large she notes. She slips the shirt on and it goes down to her above her thighs. Next her shorts were slipped under it. She sighs, shuts the light off and walks up to the bed at the foot of it. She gently hops on and crawls up to slip under the covers. She touches the pillow and she stills. She looks down at the pillow and carefully lifts it up. Under the pillow, was a mouse-trap. She glares at it. She uses the pillow and touches the trap. It goes off with a snap and catches the pillow. Tsunami tosses the pillow and was glad that there were a few more comfy pillows to sleep on. Chrome and Lambo didn't stir.

"Hmph, that was a such a simple trap." Said Reborn.

"Good evening, Reborn." Tsunami settles in.

"The traps will get nastier as each day goes by. Be prepared."

"Hmph, yes, Reborn."

Tsunami looks at Reborn and sighs. For someone that supposedly is in love with her, he sure sticks to his role as her tutor. Tsunami's face softens. Perhaps, that's why he doesn't show his affections to her. Reborn was the greatest hitman in the world! He was known for being cruel, merciless and always got the job done. His job wasn't to be her friend or lover. He was her tutor. Reborn was assigned by the Ninth Vongola Boss to train her to be next boss. Tsunami shifts under the covers.

"What's with that look on your face, dame-Tsuna?"

"...Is it okay for me to hold you, Reborn?"

Reborn turns over and looks at her. His large dark eyes peer into Tsunami's.

"Why do you ask now? You had no problem strangling me in your sleep when you were still healing."

"I figured, that you were just being easy on me because I was healing. Now that I'm better, I figured that...maybe you didn't want to be...strangled as you said."

Reborn sighs. "This is starting to become a bad habit of yours. Just because you snuggle me doesn't mean I will go easy on you. Fine, snuggle. You big baby."

Tsunami pouts, almost about to reconsider snuggling with Reborn. But, Reborn rolls into her arms and his little back was pressed against her.

"Go to sleep. I have a feeling we're going to need our energy tomorrow. That was a long dinner you had with the Ninth."

"Yes, it was." Tsunami holds Reborn.

Leon pokes out of Reborn's hair and crawls into Tsunami's. Tsunami closes her eyes and presses her face into Reborn's hair. Reborn was her hired teacher and has resigned himself to being just that. Tsunami opens her eyes again in thought. While in the future, she learned that Reborn and the others like him were cursed. Cursed to remain in the form of infants to protect the ultimate power of the Tri-Ni-Set. Another responsibility that Reborn was bound to. Because of this form, they are limited in certain aspects of life. Tsunami holds Reborn closer but not too tightly. Tsunami remembers her letter from her future-self:

'_Dear Younger-self,_

_ This is my second letter from me to you. I hope you find this letter a little later. This letter was given to the kids. I hope they remember to give it to you! I'm sure they will! At least, I hope they do. _

_This second letter is very important, Tsunami! I just found out today during my stay here in the past. After I went to each one of our boys, I found Reborn. I asked him why he started this whole stupid thing? Know what Reborn told me?_

_He knew that the event was wrong. He knew that the guardians will fail in the end. He didn't want you to chose any of the guardians! He didn't want them to have what he can't have. Which was us. You and me. Because of his curse, he feels that he is denied in having you. So, he decided to remain your tutor and perform was he was tasked to do. Then, when you became the boss of the Vongola, he lived to serve us as a hitman and nothing more._

_Tsunami, please believe me when I tell you this._

_Reborn is in love with us._

_I was surprised. All these years and that stupid, sadistic baby hid his feelings. But, I feel even more stupid that I didn't realize that the greatest hitman in the world was in love with me._

_I don't know what else to tell you but please, find a way to get to Reborn. Look into your heart, Tsunami and see if Reborn has a place in your heart. Who knows, maybe that love for him...is deep within you._

_Good luck! I look forward to see how this one goes!_

_Your Future-self'_

Tsunami slowly closes her eyes.

How was she and Reborn going to get together?

* * *

Reborn got Tsunami and Chrome up early in the morning. The two got dress and went outside. Tsunami and Chrome helped each other stretch out. Next, Reborn had them jog around the mansion. It was around the fifth or sixth lap that the servants started heading out for their duties. They spoke Italian to them smiling with a nod or wave. Tsunami would smile back while Chrome blushed and nodded before looking down quickly. Reborn stopped them on their tenth lap and the girls fell to the ground exhausted. It was at that time that Ganauche III appeared.

"_Buongiorno_, good morning, Vongola and Chrome," greets Ganauche III.

They nodded in return.

"Reborn, the Ninth would like a meeting with you this morning right after breakfast."

"Very well, I will be there." Said Reborn.

"As for you two," Gananuche III looks at them again. "the Ninth has spoken with the Bovino family."

"Bovino? Lambo's family?" Asks Tsunami.

"Yes, the Ninth thinks it would be good for you to take Lambo to see his family. You will be having breakfast at their home."

"Hurry up and go get ready, Tsunami." Reborn tells Tsunami.

Tsunami and Chrome hurry away. They come out of their rooms with Tsunami wearing a cream-colored capri pants and a long-sleeved peasant top. Chrome wore something else than her usual Kokuyo uniform, she wore a light lavender dress that reached above her knees and was bunched together around the bottom edge. It was cinched across her bust and she wore leather boots that folded around her ankles. Lambo was very excited running in circles around the girls as they walked through the hall.

"Yay, Tsuna-nee is going to Lambo's house!"

Tsunami was almost as excited too. She was going to meet the family Lambo was born from! As they were walking Tsunami's hand was grabbed and she was spun around to gaze up at Xanxus. Before she could speak, Xanxus covers her mouth with his. Tsunami gasps. Xanxus groans quietly and pulls away a few millimeters.

"Hey, don't be neglecting me!"

Tsunami sighs and shakes her head. "I'm not! Grandpa is sending me around everywhere!"

"You only been here for a day, you haven't been everywhere."

Tsunami looks at Xanxus and smiles, giggling.

"What?"

"It...sounds like you're pouting."

Xanxus snorts. "I don't pout!"

"We're going to have breakfast at Lambo's family's house..."

"Yeah, I know. I have to stay here. The old man wants to meet with me after breakfast."

"After breakfast? The same meeting with Reborn."

"So, he's going to be there...along with your dad."

Tsunami's eyes widen. She holds Xanxus' hand.

"Xanxus, please, I know my dad is a little crazy! But, please, don't hurt him. Try not to! I don't know how my dad will handle me dating. Especially when I'm dating you."

"Tch, I don't care about that dumb father of yours. There is nothing he can say or do that will make me stay away from you. You're mine! I don't give up so easily what is mine."

Tsunami nods her head. She tugs Xanxus' hand down to pull him down closer and she pecks his cheek. Xanxus smiles and brushes his hand through her short hair. A thought occurs to him and he fondles the short strands of hair.

"The haircut is okay, but I like your hair longer."

"Heh, it will grow back."

"Imouto!" Dino pulls her away from Tsunami and spins her happily away from Xanxus. "I'm so happy! We get to hang out together!"

"We are?"

"Yep, I'm coming with you~!...Uh oh!"

Dino loses his footing tumbles down.

"HIIIIIIE!"

"Idiot!" Yells Xanxus.

Dino manages to fall on his back, taking the brunt of the fall with Tsunami on top of him. Romario just then appears around the corner and sighs. Xanxus glares at Dino and Dino looks up over Tsunami's head. He smiles smugly and even sticks his tongue out at him. Xanxus growls at him and looks behind him when Squalo walks up to him. He rolls his eyes at Dino on the floor.

"Squalo, I am attending a meeting with the old man after breakfast. Go with this idiot and make sure he doesn't get Tsunami hurt or killed."

Squalo nods. "Sure, boss."

"What!" Shouts Dino.

It was Xanxus turn to look smug. Squalo goes up to them and pulls Tsunami out of Dino's arms and onto her feet. Tsunami looks at Squalo into his face and smiles.

"Thank you, Squalo."

Squalo nods and roughly rubs her head. Dino scrambles to his feet awkwardly and tugs Tsunami away glaring at Squalo. Squalo glares back and sparks crackle between them.

Lambo finally screams on top of his longs and pushes Tsunami's legs to get her moving towards the front door again.

"Lambo-san is hungry! He wants to go home and have breakfast as his house! Let's gooo!"

"We're going, Lambo-chan! We're going!" Tsunami giggles.

Tsunami waves at Xanxus goodbye. Chrome follows behind smiling to herself. Squalo and Dino quickly follow behind. Romario shakes his head. He knew it was going to be a long, interesting day with his clumsy boss, the loud Varia swordsman and the Vongola boss going to have breakfast at the loud, childish Vongola Lightning Guardian's home of the Bovino family!

In the car, Lambo was naming all his cousins. Tsunami couldn't help but stare at Lambo as he named them off. So far, she had counted fifteen cousins...and he was stilling naming them! Reborn had told her that Bovino was the weakest family of the Vongola alliance. But what they lack in strength they made up with numbers and firepower. Tsunami guesses that Reborn was telling the truth. She doesn't take notice that Dino and Squalo were glaring at her. Romario did and was hoping that a fight wouldn't break out in the car.

Fortunately for Romario, before tempers were growing short of a outburst, they survived...made it to the Bovino household. Tsunami realizes that like their name they had a affinity with cows. The Bovino's lived out the country, out in the pastures. There were cows, lots of cows of different colors and patterns and ages. They pulled up to the front and Tsunami squeaks as Lambo presses against the window.

"EEEEEehh! It's Ferdinand!"

There right in the very green garden courtyard with a ancient fountain, was a huge black bull with long, dark horns. It was lying on the grass with his legs tucked underneath his large, muscular body. Lambo yells at him but the bull doesn't hear him, continuing to chew his cud. The car stops and they all step out of the car. Lambo pushes out of the door and scurries to Ferdinand. Lambo jumps onto the bull's face and Lambo starts rambling how happy he was to see him. Ferdinand stares at Lambo for a moment and moos lowly. To Tsunami is sounded like a groaning grizzly bear! Suddenly the black iron double gates in front of the door were flung open with a harsh screech. A man runs to Tsunami and gathers her into his arms and bawls into her ear. Tsunami was startled and grabs the man's arms but he held on tightly to her. The man wore a black vest with embroidery designs of silver with a pocket that had a silver chain coming out of it. Under the vest was a loose white long-sleeved shirt that were rolled up above his elbows revealing his slightly hairy arms. The top two to three buttons were gold and were undone. He wore dark brown jeans that were held up by black belt with a large buckle of the horns of a bull and on his feet were black cowboy boots with silver toes.

The man pulls away from Tsunami and holds her shoulders. The man had silky, messy black hair like Lambo's ten years from now. It had streaks of gray in it though and it was pull back in a braid above his shoulders from the back of his neck. He had a thin mustache that was wet with tears and for goodness sake, a bit of snot. Tsunami realizes that her shoulder felt more wet than usual and resists squirming in disgust. On the man's chin was a small goatee. She looks into his eyes that were green like Lambo's and were glazed over with tears.

"_Decima Vongola_! It is a honor! I am honored to have you visit the Bovino! I am honored! Simply honored!"

The man sobs and pulls her into his arms and sobs again. Dino, Romario and Squalo stare at the man. Because the Bovino were considered the weakest they hadn't met anyone from the Bovino personally besides Lambo. They were shocked into silence. Just as Tsunami was stunned.

"_Che sciocco che sei_!" Said a woman whapping him upside the man's head.

The man yelps and clutches his head. He looks at the woman and whimpers. He snivels something in Italian. The woman glares at him coldly and the man flinches and traces something in the dirt with his finger. The woman looks at Tsunami and bows at the hip to her.

"I apologize, Vongola-sama for this foolish man's behavior! It isn't becoming of the Boss of the Bovino, but he is grateful to you for accepting little Lambo into your family and as one of your guardians. Boss Abramo Bovino!"

Tsunami slowly bows back to the woman. The woman straightens up and Tsunami takes a look at her. The woman was older but was still very pretty. Her hair was a thick, black wavy mane. She wore a white long-sleeved blouse with a brown leather waist belt that had had floral designs carved into it. She was in a black pencil skirt with a split that reached the middle of her thigh at the side, skin-tone stockings and red heels. Ferdinand the bull walks up to the woman with Lambo still on his face. The woman smiles.

"Ah, Lambo!"

Lambo turns and squeals with delight. He jumps into his arms. "Auntie Otavio! I missed you!"

Otavio smiles fondly and hugs Lambo tightly. She coos over him in Italian. Boss Bovino sees Lambo and gets up from the dirt to hug him. But Otavio glares at him holding Lambo away. Abramo pouts and sets to persuade Lambo to come hug his uncle Abramo! Tsunami relaxes seeing how loved Lambo was by his family.

Dino and Squalo only saw why Lambo was so spoiled. Otavio nudges Abramo in the gut and smiles at Tsunami.

"Forgive our rudeness, Vongola-sama, please come inside. Breakfast will be served any minute now."

And on cue, all four stomachs growled.

Squalo folds his arms and snorts.

Dino scratches the back of his head embarrassed along with Tsunami.

Lambo cries to fed.

* * *

Reborn and Xanxus sat in individual arm chairs around Timoteo's desk. Xanxus had his legs and arms crossed and his eyes close. Reborn sat in his seat with a cup of cappuccino in a delicate, expensive decorated tea-cup. He holds a saucer of matching design in his little hand as he sips at his warm drink quietly. The door opens and Iemitsu walks in. He sees Xanxus and stares at him for a moment. Xanxus opens his eyes and looks at the father of his young girlfriend. Slowly, he smirks. Iemitsu's brow and lip twitch and he breathes in through his nose and calmly takes a seat in front of the Ninth's desk.

"Good morning, Iemitsu. Tsunami and I had a good time at dinner. She was so lovely."

Iemitsu looks at his boss and smiles. "Was she? Did you take a picture!"

"Yes. The restaurant we went to took our picture!"

"Would you mind if I have a copy?"

"Of course, of course!" Nods Timoteo, his eyes crinkling with amusement.

"_Grazie, Nono_!" Iemitsu beams happily.

Xanxus and Reborn couldn't help but think what a idiot Iemitsu was. They didn't have long to dwell further on that as Timoteo clears his throat and sat up straight, ready to get the meeting on. Reborn sets his cup on the saucer and places it on one of the arms of the chair.

"Tsunami spoke with me privately on the matter concerning her mist guardian, Mukuro Rokudo. I spoke with her very carefully and I questioned her reasons of wanting to set that dangerous young man free."

Iemitsu's eyes widen and mouth fell agape. Reborn and Xanxus' face were calm and they remained silent.

"Tsunami wants to have Mukuro released?"

Timoteo nods. "Yes. She mentions that it was for the prosperity of the Vongola Family. When Tsunami and her guardians returned from the future that the Ten-Year Bazooka sent them memories of their experience came to each of us close to them. We all saw the near destruction of the Vongola by the Millefiore family."

"Since we've returned we have kept a close eye on them and their boss." Said Reborn.

"A very close eye. Tsunami had brought to my attention that in the war against the Millefiore famiy the tide turned to her and her family's favor in the final battles when Mukuro was broken out of prison and fought alongside the family. He had great power when he had his own body and that gave them a fighting chance. Tsunami wishes Mukuro to take his place at her side physically as her Mist Guardian. It will be beneficial to the Vongola to have a powerful ally." Timoteo finishes.

"But you can't just simply forgive the crimes that Mukuro has done to many families in the mafia. He had thoughtlessly killed entire families, using their own members against him, such as Lucia's family. He has a strong goal in mind, to destroy the Mafia as a whole and throw the entire world into chaos." Said Reborn. "To destroy the Mafia that had allowed for him to go through hundreds of experimentations. The entire Mafia community fears his power and are sure that he will do it."

Timoteo agrees with Reborn. "Yes, which is why the Mafia would be against the idea of setting Mukuro free. Yet again, that fear of Mukuro in our hands could be useful."

Xanxus arches a brow. "Pfft, says the man who attempted to make the Mafia better. Which was impossible."

"Impossible for me, yet we all sit here and know that there's something special about our dear Tsunami. Tsunami has this unknown natural ability to pull anyone that meets her into her. Tsunami has a great, large heart as vast as the flame she represents. A heart as great as the sky. She could be a little cautious but she tries to warm herself up to you when she is able. She then accepts you for everything you are as she sees you and it's in a bright light. Tsunami, when she tries really hard, will can see you desire to be accepted, acknowledged and to be cared for in this dark world. Isn't that right, Xanxus." Timoteo smiles as his son.

Xanxus looks at the old man. He sighs and looks away. He wasn't looking to accepted. If he wanted to be accepted he just did it by force. But Tsunami sympathize with him. That time at the Ring Battles when she was in the midst of defeating him, he saw her sympathetic gaze when learning about his past and shattered dreams. That night he was sent to her house and he had found her crying over her guardians. He saw that she knew very well on a personal level how he felt that night he confronted his father. In relating to each other Tsunami reached out to him to comfort her and in turn he was comforted. That opened up an opportunity for love to grow between them and Xanxus felt how it truly felt to be accepted, understood and loved.

"I fell in love with that girl." Said Xanxus.

Iemitsu looks at Xanxus. When he looked at Xanxus, he saw that Xanxus was different. In fact, Xanxus being here sitting across his father was a miracle! Xanxus hadn't even insulted Timoteo or gave him a hateful glare. He was indifferent but it was a huge improvement. Iemitsu thought to himself, did his little girl indeed had a ability to bring the good at the most thought black-hearted ruffians and scoundrels? Xanxus confessed to all in the room that he was in love with his daughter, Tsunami. His eyes loses some of his hardness before he goes back to giving the Ninth his attention.

"Yes, that ability has become a very useful thing as I have watched Tsunami grow into her role. She does hold the male Mist Guardian's affections."

"Huh? Even Mukuro likes my daughter?" Iemitsu nearly squeaks.

"Like is such a meek term when it comes to Mukuro. Mukuro shows signs that he cares about Tsunami," Explains Reborn. "He competed with the other guardians for your daughter's love."

"Competed?" Iemitsu's brow furrow.

"Mukuro, of course, used his illusion over Chrome to appear before her. He used his ability for her to sooth her nightmares."

Reborn gets Iemitsu, Timoteo and Xanxus' full attention.

"Nightmares?" Asks Timoteo.

"Yes, since the trip to the future. Tsunami faced death very closely and nearly risked losing her friends and family. She had seen others dies and was sympathetic to a few of her enemies. Young Yuni sacrificed herself to ensure our victory and gave Tsunami the resolve to defeat Byakuran. Tsunami never before saw someone so close to her perish before her very eyes. She had been having nightmares. I wasn't sure what her nightmares were about. But Mukuro came for a,"

'Nightly' Reborn thought to himself.

"visit and peered into her dreams. He soothed her of her nightmare and had been doing so until they rarely haunted Tsunami."

The three men were surprised. Iemitsu didn't know what to say. Xanxus just sighs as he thought that perhaps Mukuro was in the same position he was. He just wanted to be treated like he was worth something.

"Another example, how incredible Tsunami is and it has further made me realizes that perhaps for both the Vongola, Tsunami and for Mukuro himself that I will make an appeal for Mukuro to be set free. What do you all think of this matter."

Xanxus simply shrugs. "Whatever, if that is what Tsunami wants let her have it. I think it would be pretty awkward for her to continue loving Mukuro," Xanxus laughs a little. "While she's loving Chrome's body."

Iemitsu coughs at Xanxus pointing out that awkward element of Mukuro and Tsunami's strange relationship!

"I guess I can't complain too much about this. I was the one that convinced Mukuro to become my daughter's guardian. I saw that his powers were useful. I just would have never thought that he and Tsu-chan would...fall in love with each other..." Iemitsu stares out into space.

"I too see the benefits of Mukuro being set free. He was strong in body while in the future. He will become stronger for Tsunami as he grows alongside of her and she can influence him as he does. However, there will be other families that would raise a stink about this. It would make them nervous that the Vongola allows a dangerous criminal to the Mafia free. It would make both our enemies and our allies nervous. We can just ignore them and they could complain all they want. But the ones that will need to be convinced that we can control Mukuro, is Vendicare and the Vendice."

"Yes, that is where the concern lies. We have to give them a good reason. A very good reason in setting Mukuro free." Timoteo stresses. "They also can makes deals if it's to their liking."

"It sounds as though you have an idea of a reason and deal in mind." Said Reborn.

"It was all Tsunami's idea. Of the reason and the deal." Nods Timoteo.

"Which are?" Asks Reborn.

"Tsunami had brought a device from her recent trip to the future. A device that Shamal had implanted inside Tsunami's head."

Xanxus and Reborn continue to listen with rapt attention. "The device once Tsunami and Mukuro make mental contact will have them linked to one another mentally. It will act as a telepathic link that is constantly on and Tsunami will know of Mukuro's whereabouts no matter where or how far he is. It also prevents Mukuro from taking over Tsunami's head, which is the key element to Mukuro plans against the Mafia." Timoteo's face darkens. "However, if Mukuro manages to get through the device, it triggers an alarm and it will send out a signal through both their heads...and stunt one another's brain activity leaving them in a comatose state, practically leaving them brain-dead."

Reborn's fedora shadows over his eyes. Xanxus swears and grips the arms of his chair.

"I think it's very drastic, but it will be a danger not only to the Vongola but to the entire Mafia community across the world and later the world itself, if Mukuro gains that first step to his goals." The Ninth sighs and shakes his head. "But, that dear believes in their love for each other that Mukuro would do nothing that would harm her. She really believes that with all her heart and soul, which convinced me to consider and actually petition to Vendicare to set Mukuro free...Tsunami has a convincing deal for the Vendice to consider over."

"And that is?" Asks Reborn, his eyes still shadowed.

"That I can't tell you. Tsunami will reveal that deal to the Vendice when we go to see them. I will arrange a meeting to visit them and talk with them."

"I see." Said Reborn.

Iemitsu twitches and his eyes become wide with a panic. Timoteo watches his supervisor of C.E.D.E.F with a curious expression. "Iemitsu?"

"Tsunami and Xanxus are dating...Mukuro loves Tsunami?...Tsunami loves Mukuro...But, Tsunami and Xanxus are dating?...Mukuro and Tsunami love each other...Xanxus didn't get mad...he's okay with her loving Mukuro and loving him..."

Reborn sighs and shakes his head. He picks up his saucer and his cup and sips.

"I think the father of his precious Tsunami is catching on...and is now broken. Idiot, he better get used to it. It isn't just her Mist Guardian who she loves and loves her back." Reborn huffs a quiet laugh.

Timoteo takes a deep breath and leans against his chair.

"These young people and their open-mined relationships these days. I would never get away with anything like that!"

Reborn smiles with the Ninth and nods his head agreeing with the old man.

* * *

"Vongola-chan! Vongola-chan! Play with me!"

"No, no, no! Me! Me!"

"Vongola-chan! I want to make your hair pretty!"

"Are you really strong! Did you really beat up the Varia?"

"Chrome-chan, let's make you pretty too!"

"Chrome-chan's cute!"

"Chrome-chan's a pirate!"

Tsunami and Chrome were out in the grass surrounded by little Bovinos. They were just like Lambo, only there were many and some were boys and some were girls. The boys were rowdy and were playing cowboys, using toy guns or their hands and fingers formed guns. Dino was with playing the bad ol' train robber. They yelled "bang,bang" and laughed when Dino would dramatically fall over and lie on the ground gasping and dying.

Tsunami was grateful that they weren't real weapons like Lambo carried with him on the daily basis. A few of the boys were alongside the girls being close to their new guests. The girls had accessories and other girly playthings and were putting ribbons of many colors into Tsunami and Chrome's hair.

The little girls of Lambo's age had the same unmanageable fro. Some were more or less manageable than others and were in pigtails and ponytails or let down long or short. Tsunami could see it become silkier in the older children but still rather messy. Genetics were very strong in this family. However, there was a variety. Most of the Bovino's hair colors were dark, either black ebony, cool gray or a dark brown. In the eye department many had green eyes but they were different shades of green. Others had brown eyes and the rarity of having blue eyes. Sweet, gentle Chrome had a adorable young girl Bovino of four. The Bovino stood on her chubby legs in her pink sundress and touched Chrome's eyepatch curiously. Chrome gently pulls the little girl's hand and smiles warmly. Tsunami was at the mercy of her "hair stylists" and was holding ribbons and hair clips in her hair. She would try to answer each of their questions.

Squalo was far away in a lounge chair away from the madness. Servants and older Bovino would pass by and watch as the heir of the Vongola patiently allowed the children to do what they want which made them very happy to interact with the young boss.

"Vongola is so good with children. When she is older and has taken over the Mafia for a time, she would be a good mother, I'm sure of it." Said Bovino woman, patting her nearly protruding stomach, with child.

"Oh, yes...for that she would need a good man." Agreed another.

"It would be nice if one of our sons gets her attention..."

"Ha, I wouldn't wish any of my boys onto her!" Laughs loudly a large Bovino woman.

The Bovino Boys they spoke of were watching from a far and admiring Tsunami. They had been admiring her since breakfast. A small fight broke out between two of them as they fought to get a empty seat next to Tsunami. It quickly died when the Sword Emperor of the Varia and Bucking Horse Dino glared down at them throwing their chilling aura over them. Dino took Tsunami's empty seat and Squalo sat next to him. The Bovino gave him plenty room of space.

Now that Dino was preoccupied with the kids and Squalo was a distance away. The Bovino Boys ready themselves to approach the pretty Japanese Vongola...and mentally thanked their parents for drilling Japanese into their bull-headed skulls!

One of them steps forward and straightens himself up. He had shaggy slate gray hair that covered one side of his face under a tilted straw cowboy-hat. His droopy forest green eye that uncovered was full of confidence. He wore a red short-sleeved shirt, a black bandana around his neck that was frayed at the end and loose tan cargo pants. His name was Carlos. He swaggers over to Tsunami, unknowing that he was being watch by the seemingly uninterested Squalo. Squalo narrows his eyes at the boy but doesn't move. Carlos takes in Tsunami's new look and laughs lightly getting her and the children's attention. Tsunami looks up and flushes with embarrassment. Tsunami could be sure that she looked silly! Her hair was too short for this yet the girls tied a ribbon wherever they could or would clip her hair into some strange direction.

"My, my, my! Even though it looks so silly..."

The girls pout at him.

"You still looks adorable, Vongola-san!" Carlos smiles charmingly.

"They did a good job." Said Tsunami.

The girls beam at her for praising their handiwork! Carlos nods in agreement and crouches down.

"If I can make a suggestion..."

Carlos takes his hand and takes out a few ribbons and hair clips. As he takes them down the girls cry out and yell at him in Italian. He would wave them off and reply in Italian back. Carlos eyes would meet Tsunami's and he would smile before going back to her hair that had managed to lengthen a little bit over her neck. He clips her bangs from her forehead and cheeks back and ties her hair into short pigtails. The girls look over Carlos' work and nodded their heads in approval and giggled.

"Boss, is so cute." Said Chrome.

The girls look to Chrome and squeal. "Let's try to do that with Chrome-chan! Yaay!"

"Ah, but..." Chrome is barely given a chance to protest as the girls surround her.

Carlos chuckles and tilts his head admiring his work.

"Vongola-san is pretty."

Tsunami looks at Carlos and nods her head. "Thank you, but I don't think I'm that pretty."

"Haha, truly the Japanese are really modest. But, we Italians are honest people and know beauty when we see it."

"That's nice of you say."

"Little Lambo is lucky to be able to look upon your pretty face whenever he feels like it. Yet, I think he doesn't appreciate it as much as he should."

Tsunami laughs out and shakes her head. "Oh, but Lambo is only a kid!"

"Indeed he is a kid, too young to be your guardian. Maybe you would like an older Bovino to be your guardian?"

"Huh?" Tsunami blinks.

"Stupid Carlos-er!" Lambo kicks Carlos in the face with a flying kick.

Tsunami cries out and Carlos falls over backwards onto his back. He grabs his nose and moans in pain. Lambo jumps onto Tsunami's chest and holds onto her tightly.

"Tsunami is mine! Mine, mine, mine! Get your own boss, blegh!" Lambo pulls down his lower eyelid and sticks his tongue out.

Tsunami thinks this is the first time Lambo acknowledge her as HIS boss instead of his subordinate. Tsunami feels herself being raised over the ground. She lifts her arms in surprise and holds on...

"Squalo!"

The Bovino were surprised at the swordsman's appearance and stare at him in uncertainty. Suddenly the long-haired man yells at the top of his lungs. Tsunami fought down the instinct to cover her ears.

"VOOOOOOOOI! You fiend! How dare you threaten the fair maiden, the Tenth Vongola Princess! The bull monster wishes to eat this girl!"

"Yeah, Bull-Monster wants to eat Tsunami-nee!" Lambo agrees.

"Noooo, I don't want Vongola-neesan to be eaten!" Cries a little girl, really upset.

Lambo jumps from Tsunami's shirt and throws his fists into the air.

"We have to beat the Bull-Monster, Carlos-er!

"What!" Cries Carlos.

"YEAH! Protect the Vongola! On our honor as the Bovino Family!"

"YAAAAAA!" Lambo leads the charge and Carlos found himself in a pile of little Bovino cousins.

Carlos screams in horror. The Bovino Boys wince and did nothing to aid their cousin. Squalo smirks and runs off.

"Squalo!" Shouts Tsunami.

"I will take the Vongola Princess to a safe place!"

Squalo runs pass Dino and his playmates. Dino sees Squalo making away with Tsunami and tries to get up. But he forgot that the cowboy-playing Bovino were in the process of tying him up and had tied his legs together.

"Hey, where are you going...GAAAAH!" Dino yells out and falls over flat on his face.

Squalo takes Tsunami around the building into another section of garden. They pass a napping Ferdinand stepped under a round stone canopy. Beneath the canopy was a stone bench. Squalo puts Tsunami down on her feet and they take seat on the bench. Tsunami starts to giggle, covering her mouth with one hand.

"What?"

"That was some acting, Squalo!" Tsunami continues to giggle.

"Tch, shut up."

Tsunami keeps giggling and Squalo slowly starts to smile. Squalo looks forward and sighs.

"How can you deal with all those little brats. It was like that Thunder Brat times...how many of them were they?"

Tsunami shrugs. "I don't know, I lost count. I don't think they were all so bad. I think Lambo is the most spoiled for some reason. It takes some time getting use to, but the way the family acts all loud and loving and so big, it's sort of nice."

"Hmph, that one kid was being a little too nice."

"Oh, he just thought I was pretty and wanted to be my guardian instead of Lambo. But I'm sure he was just joking."

"Bah, that sneaky little shit!" He ignores Tsunami's startled look. "Flirting and propositioning you, that's 'classy'."

"He...he was flirting with me?"

Squalo turns his head to her. He stares at her for a long time and then presses his knuckles into the sides of her head and twists them into her head. Tsunami squeals in pain.

"Hiiiiee! Squalo that hurts! Stop it, please!"

"You idiot! How can you be so dense to not realize that you were being flirted with! Is your self-esteem really that low!"

Squalo takes his hands away and Tsunami whimpers as she holds her head.

"I guess you can say that..."

"Tch, voi! If you didn't know that was flirting, how did you know that your guardians were in love with you when they were courting you in that dumb contest?"

"Well, before the contest...they each told me they loved me...and wanted me to be with them. And when they were doing that contest, it was pretty obvious in the way they show how much they cared for me."

"Such as?" Squalo urges.

"...uh," Tsunami blushes. "The hugging...the kissing...and the real touchy touching?"

Squalo arches a brow.

"So to get through your thick-headed, low self-esteem stupidity they took the direct approach with you."

Tsunami sighs. "You can put that way." She bows her head in defeat.

Squalo lifts her head by putting his hand beneath her chin.

"Do you know that I love you?"

Tsunami blushes and lowers her gaze shyly. "Y-yes, I know. But why do you love me?"

"I love you for loving Xanxus."

"What?" Tsunami frowns. "I don't understand?"

"Yeah, it took me a little bit to figure it out myself. I guess at first I thought Xanxus had gone nuts! Bringing you home, claiming you as his girl. He seemed so content and satisfied with that! Then, I realize...that he WAS content and satisfied with loving you. All these years, Xanxus had fought hard to be accepted. Fought to prove himself worthy be the son of the Ninth. Fought to prove his worth amongst the Mafia and to be next Tenth Boss of the Vongola. I saw the potential in him and I believed he could great. I accepted him as my boss and sworn my loyalty to him. But, in the end it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough when he found out that despite all he had done, he wasn't related to the Ninth by blood. He became unsatisfied with himself and felt even more driven to become the Boss. Heh, you can imagine how much of his sense of worth dropped after you handed his ass to him."

Tsunami moans and Squalo smirks.

"I still don't understand though?"

"...after all that, Xanxus and you got to know each other when he was shipped to your house. I have no idea what you did or said to him but simply being in love with him has made him happy. You have satisfied his need to be accepted. Your love and acceptance was more satisfying to Xanxus than the loyalty from me and the entire Varia. I'm...I'm..." Squalo blushes.

Squalo growls and stood up. He stomps away and then stomp back.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIII! All this Brokeback bromance you're making me say!...Xanxus is...Xanxus is like a brother to me! I would follow that idiot boss to my grave! I want him to succeed...to be...freaking happy! You make him happy, Tsunami! When he is happy, I'm happy! There! That's why..."

Squalo takes a deep breath and sits down. "That's why...seeing you make him happy, it makes me want to know how nice it would be if you love me like you do for Xanxus."

His face was bright red now and his hands clench his black, leather pants. Tsunami is touched by Squalo words. It was her love for Xanxus that made Squalo desire to be loved as well.

"Squalo, if you like, I would be happy to make you happy...by loving you."

Squalo looks up abruptly. "R-really?"

Tsunami's was smiling as she blushed and nods her head. "Yes."

Squalo smiles gently. He reaches out and pulls Tsunami into his arms. Tsunami wraps her arms around his waist as he wraps his arms around her shoulders. They hug beneath the stone canopy. Happy in their love for each other.

Unknown to them, Ferdinand had made himself comfortable close-by below the canopy that was built elevated a few feet from the ground on a short hill mound. Ferdinand wore a bell around his neck of bronze and inside the bell was small microphone chip. It was picking up their conversation which was being eavesdropped on by the Bovino kids and Dino. The kids and Dino had found Squalo and Tsunami under the canopy. Dino tried to get to them but the kids stopped him and pointed out that Ferdinand had a microphone implanted inside his bell. The kids put it there themselves to overhear the grown-ups talking about things they wouldn't talk about in front of them. They sat around the corner watching them as they listened with a device that looked like a speaker.

Dino had listened to Squalo's declaration of love to Tsunami and was stunned. He had known Squalo a pretty long time. They went to school together and he sort of tagged along with him in their high school days. Dino inherited the family after his father's death at a young age and Squalo was constantly improving his swordsmanship and they drifted apart. Dino kept tabs on Squalo from time to time so Squalo was sort of a friend of his, even though Dino didn't like Xanxus very much. But hearing Squalo tell Tsunami how happy Xanxus was with her and how Squalo himself desired to have that happiness as well made Dino think. Perhaps, it wasn't Xanxus influencing Tsunami into a false love. Xanxus didn't really have any ulterior motive in being with Tsunami. Perhaps it's just simply Tsunami being her gentle, loving, sweet, forgiving self that made Xanxus fall for her. And it appears that she was letting Squalo in as well. Dino smiles and laughs to himself. Those stupid guardians of hers! What were they thinking when they were competing with each other to make Tsunami their own? Tsunami had stolen their hearts and would of tore her heart to pieces to make sure each of her guardians had their share of her love! Dino decides that he really was going to kill them...well, not kill them. But punish them really good for hurting her feelings.

Author's Note:

I am really, really sorry that it took so long! I did my best to find mistakes and such for a smooth read. I appreciate those that have waited so, so patiently and stuck by! Thank you, thank you, thank you.

SakuraSamuraiGirl


	12. GBBSL 12: Free

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 12: Free

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Hibird sings the Namimori anthem as he flew through the air. His wings flutter slowing down his descent down to the Namimori roof. With a touch to the fence and a flap to the ground, Hibird hops his way to a pair Namimori students, Takeshi and Hayato with their lunches. Hibird pulls on the pant leg of Takeshi's.

"Feed me! Feed me!"

Takeshi chuckles as he takes a piece of lunch bread and crumbles it in his hands. He holds his hand out to Hibird. The little bird hops up his leg, into his hand and pecks gently into Takeshi's hand. Hayato lights his cigarette and glares at the yellow fluffball.

"Damn bird. I hope you remember that it once almost pecked us to death."

"Awww, that's in the past, Gokudera!" Laughed Takeshi.

"Bah!" Hayato replied.

Takeshi looks up at the sky and lets out a long sigh.

"Maaah...I can't wait till Tsunami-chan comes home."

Hibird pauses eating. "Tsunami, Tsunami!"

" How much longer?" Takeshi asks.

"Hmph, Hime can take all the time she wants. You should respect her decisions!"

"..." Takeshi looks at Hayato and slowly smiles. "You miss her too and want her back just as bad me! You were the loudest one complaining. Also, you have been going through two packs of cigarettes a day now!"

"Shut up, you don't know me, you idiot!" Hayato growls.

"Then again, when Tsunami gets back she's going to punish us...how do you think she's going to do that?"

"What does it matter, it's what we deserve."

"Hmmmm? But, Tsunami-chan's so sweet. What could be her idea of punishment? I have seen her punish Lambo once..."

"Huh, really?" Asked Hayato and then takes a puff. "How?"

"Oh, I think he broke something that was really important and she gave him a spanking."

Hayato looked at Takeshi. "Hime gave that Stupid Cow a spanking?"

"Yup." Nods Takeshi.

"..." Hayato held his cigarette in his hand. He was still as a stone.

Takeshi realizes that Hayato had gone very quiet all of the sudden. Much quieter than usual. He looks at Hayato worriedly.

"Um, Gokudera-kun? Is everything all right? Gokudera-kun? Gokudera..."

Slowly, Hayato's face begins to redden. Becoming redder and covering his entire face, the tips of his ears and down his neck.

"Gokudera?" Takeshi blinks. "What are you thinking about?"

Gokudera made no reply, just continued to stare ahead of himself, cigarette dangling from his hand and blushing red.

* * *

Tsunami and Chrome returned from their visit from the Bovino family. Before they departed, Tsunami had found herself in the weeping arms of Boss Bovino again. The Bovino begged for her to continue taking care of little Lambo and continued thanking her for this and for that. Aunt Otavio once again had to intervene and pulls Boss Bovino out of her way. She apologized, bowed to her and when she brought herself up smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheeks. The little Bovino children clambered around her and Chrome crying and begging for Tsunami to return soon. Tsunami promises them that one day she will visit them again. They continued to cry breaking Vongola girls' hearts until their parents came and pulled them off.

Dino and Squalo watched them say their good-byes to the Bovino. Dino had a talk with Squalo and decided to accept Squalo as one of his adoptive sister's lovers...but, Dino warned Squalo that if he or Xanxus hurt Tsunami...they were dead, he swore on his pride and honor as Tsunami's big brother. Squalo didn't usually take Dino seriously, but the sharp, cold steel glint in Dino's eyes and the tone of his voice had him nodding his head in agreement.

The car ride back was a little lighter. Lambo was glad that he visited his family, but was even happier that he had Tsunami all to himself again. Lambo promptly had sat in her lap, made himself comfortable and went to sleep for the ride.

At mid-noon they arrived at the Vongola Mansion. As they pulled in they saw Reborn standing outside. Tsunami gulps. She had a feeling she was in trouble. Sure enough, as soon as she stepped out of the car and approached him...

"Tsunami. We have to talk."

Tsunami whimpered. Reborn had a very serious tone in his high-childish voice. His fedora's brim shaded over the upper-half of his face. Tsunami handed Lambo to Chrome and had she left them to follow Reborn inside.

Xanxus was sitting in his room in a arm chair. His cheek resting on his knuckles and a shot in his other hand. Squalo knocks on the door. Xanxus grunts. Squalo opens the door closing it behind him as he enters. Squalo notices that Xanxus didn't throw anything at him and his face was most serious.

"I take it that the meeting with the Nono wasn't very pleasant."

"No, it was not. That little brat."

"Tsunami?"

"Tsunami wants to set her Mist guardian free."

"What! What for?" Asks Squalo.

Xanxus sighs and looks at the ceiling. He brings his head down and stares at Squalo.

"She loves him."

"Ah. Right." Squalo scratches his head.

"She has asked the Nono to set up a meeting with the Vendice to talk with them about freeing him."

"She's going to talk to them about freeing that kid? How is she going to convince them to let him out!"

"That crazy girl..." Xanxus growls. "She has a deal for them."

"What kind of deal?" Squalo asks.

* * *

"Tsunami, you are an idiot! Stupid girl!" Reborn growls. "How could you do something like that! And for him?"

Tsunami sat in a chair. Her knees together and her hands resting on them. Reborn stood before her on the floor. His little hands in his pant pockets. Reborn grits his teeth staring at Tsunami.

"Rokudo Mukuro is dangerous! He's a danger to the Vongola, the mafia and especially to you. More so now when I heard that you have a machine planted in your head that can leave your brain dead if Mukuro attempts to possess you. What were you thinking, Tsunami?"

Tsunami shrunk her shoulders up.

"Why is it such a concern now? You knew that I was gradually falling in love with him and my guardians...since you had them courting me."

"..."

"I just thought that...since I was making up with all of them and agreeing to love them, that for Mukuro...to show him that I truly care for him and forgive him was to set him free."

"Tsunami...the conditions that you set yourself up for has too many risks to your safety! If Mukuro is set free he would become stronger physically. As he grows in strength he will grow in his temptation to possess you for his personal gain..."

"But..."

"Tsunami, you can't risk your life for this boy..."

"But, Reborn..."

"Your family is of need of you...!"

"But..."

"I don't think you should do this...I'm going to have Shamal take that thing out of your head!"

"NO!"

Reborn tilts his head. "...'No'?"

Tsunami gulps. "N-no, Reborn. I will not let Shamal remove it! A-and I don't think...I know that Mukuro won't hurt me...and you know it too!"

"I know he won't hurt you because he is limited by Chrome and being sealed in that tank in Vendicare..."

"He won't hurt me. He loves me and I love him."

"Love? You love him and...he loves you. You make it so simple." Reborn looks away from Tsunami at the wall.

Tsunami watches Reborn. She remembers from the letter from her future-self that Reborn loves her. Perhaps, perhaps Reborn was just concern and also...just like Squalo, wants what she has to offer. Tsunami stood up and walks to Reborn. She kneels in front of him.

"Reborn, please. I promise nothing will happen. You can trust me on this. Please."

Reborn bows his head.

"You're doing so much to be with them and to make them happy."

'Oh, Reborn.' Tsunami reaches out and Reborn looks at her at that moment. They stare at each other.

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing!" Tsunami returns her hands and holds it against her chest and blushes. "It's nothing, Reborn."

Reborn snorts. "Hmmph, one last thing."

"Yes?"

"What's this other deal Nono mentioned? He wouldn't tell us at the meeting."

"Um," Tsunami bites her lip. "I don't think...I...I...that's between me and the Vendice!"

Reborn sighs to himself. "Well then, I'm coming with you as your tutor and advisor."

"Yes, Reborn, I knew that you'll be coming."

* * *

Squalo stared at Xanxus in shock.

Xanxus held his cool drink to his head. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"Yeah, because she loves him. It's incredible really. Hate to admit it but that Mukuro...is a demon compared to me and she's going to get him out of Vendice."

"You think she's going be able to do it, boss?"

"She's Nono's little miracle-working angel...she can do it."

"You don't mind, boss?"

"It's something I got to deal with. I told her she can be with them. I will stand by my words so I can be with her."

"Hm, good to hear...She makes you so happy." Squalo smirks.

Xanxus glares at him. "Shut up, trash!"

"Heh, heh, you say that with such conviction!"

Xanxus tosses his shot glass at Squalo making a direct hit right between the eyes. Squalo cries out and falls over unconscious. Xanxus smirks in satisfaction.

* * *

Tsunam had to wonder. Why were they all dressed like they were going to a funeral?

She, Grandpa Nono, her father, Reborn and Chrome were flying in one of the Nono's luxury helicopters. The mood was very solemn and with anxiety.

Vendicare was a prison, from what Tsunami could recall from the trip to the future, deep, deep in the snowy European mountains. Many of the mafia's most dangerous and powerful mafia criminals were kept there under heavy security. The top criminals like Mukuro were kept in special cells of water tanks, wrapped up tight to prevent escape. It made Tsunami wondered what conditions was Mukuro in to be able to have escaped the first two times he was there? The Vendice were fooled twice by him and weren't taking any chances. So, the thought of Mukuro being let go, had Tsunami hoping and praying that the deal she will give to them would be enough.

The helicopter flew through the grayish-white clouds and rose above it. The pilot communicates to them through their headsets that Vendicare was just ahead of them. The mountain rose above the clouds and revealed a large, stony building that look flat against the rugged mountains. Tsunami takes a deep breath. Chrome shivers and presses against Tsunami. Tsunami looks at Chrome and smiles at her in comfort. She takes her hand and holds it. Chrome looks at Tsunami and nods her head in thanks, but still was afraid.

They landed on one of the towers that was large enough for them to land. It was a square platform and the landing marks were painted yellow to show through the snow that probably was just cleared recently for their arrival. The rotary blades slowed to a stop and the mountain winds howled at them a dreary welcome. The Vongola stepped out and stood before three Vendice. As usual, they still dressed as fine-suited mummies. Their black capes flapping in the wind as they stood still. Tsunami found that their usual top hats weren't worn but their cape were hooded over their heads and partly over their wrapped faces. The middle leading Vendice motions with his hands to follow them inside.

As they go inside, the Vendice offer to take their coats. Tsunami clutches her jacket and shook her head no. Strangely, the inside of the prison felt much colder on the inside than the outside.

"Welcome Nono and welcome little Decima to Vendicare Prison. We shall take you a suitable meeting place to talk. Please, follow me."

They are taken through the prison and Tsunami looked around. The halls were dark and gray and she could see little walkways with rows of iron-barred doors. Tsunami shivers, believing that behind every door was a criminal of the criminal world. The idea that criminals were locked away by the Mafia, criminals themselves, and created a prison to lock up their own was a scary thought!

Chrome's heart was hammering in her chest. She often thought that her world before the accident, before she met Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa, was a prison...but her dear Mukuro was in this lonely place all alone. Chrome's voice quiver and she grasps one hand on Tsunami's coat arm. Tsunami reaches for her hand and holds it.

"It's okay, Chrome. It's okay."

"It's so quiet." Whispers Chrome. "It's too quiet."

The Vendice takes them away from the cell area through a series of heavy iron doors. Through the last door they walk into a lowly-lit room with an elevator with a very high ceiling that was so dark the ceiling itself couldn't be seen. A button was pressed and the door slides open. Tsunami and Chrome walked in first followed by Reborn, the Nono and Iemitsu. The two Vendice stood at different corners of the elevator save for the first Vendice who selects a floor number and the door closes.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven...

The elevator stops and the doors slide open.

"This way, please."

They finally reached the meeting place and the door creaks open. Inside was a lightly decorated room. It had a simple long, black table with gaudy black chairs with high back rests. On the other side of the wall were two mirrors on the sides of another door. A black chandelier with curves and twists with sharp points at the ends hung over the table from the ceiling.

"You may take your seats. The Warden has been informed of your arrival and will be here shortly..."

The door opens and a man walks in. The Warden stood out from the usual Vendice Tsunami had seen. The Warden was better dressed, as in his cloak wasn't in tatters or had holes. The cloak was clean and of a slight shimmering material when what lit by the little light in the room. It was draped over the Warden's shoulders with a grayish wolf-like fur edge held together over his chest by a grayish pearl brooch that was slightly dull with age as well as the silver frame holding it. The suit the Warden wore was black. The jacket reached above the Warden's knees. Instead of dress shoes like Reborn's, Iemitsu's and the Nono's, the Warden's shoes had a Victorian antique look to them. It was buttoned up from the middle of his foot and the pointed tip of the shoes were plated with silver with decorated Nouveau patterns. His face couldn't see his face at all. It was draped over by heavy black lace like a veil. On the top of his head, was a elegant short top hat with a gray band with sleek, slender long gray feather with black markings that was stuck between the band and the hat and swoop back down. The Warden takes his seat at the back edge of the table away from the group. He folds his thick, fine, black gloved hands into a bridge before his face where his mouth could be.

"Greetings, Vongola Nono and future Vongola Decima. I am the Warden of Vendicare, Avis Vogt. Let us get straight to business since that business is very important. For you are petitioning for the release of Mukuro Rokudo, prisoner number six sixty-six. A request on behalf of little Decima." Avis nods his head to Tsunami.

"Yes, I am." The Nono agrees. "Sawada Tsunami asked me to arrange a meeting with you and the Vendice to discuss the possibility of releasing Mukuro Rokudo to fully fulfill his duties as her Mist Guardian."

The Warden lowers his hands to cup them on the table, slightly leaning forward. Tsunami stood up straighter than she ever could. The Warden looked like a large wolf raising the fur on his back as he leant forward.

"Isn't his vessel enough?" The hooded head turns to Chrome.

Chrome jumps visibly and she drops her head down. She tightens her hands on the edge of her skirt.

"You are fortunate that we didn't complain at all when it was officially decided by the C.E.D.E.F advisor, Sawada Iemitsu, to have such a dangerous man as own daughter's Guardian. He is a danger not just to the Mafia society, but to the world. He wants to bring ruin and devastation across the globe."

"We are very aware of that." Said Nono.

"Then why are we gather here? If you are aware that Mukuro is monster?"

"Mukuro...Mukuro is scary."

Everyone at the table looks at Tsunami. The Warden chuckles.

"'Scary?'"

"Mukuro is scary...but...but he's not a monster!" Said Tsunami. "Mukuro is the way he is because when he was a child...when he was a child he was a test subject by a mafia family. Not just him, there were other children as well...like Ken and Chikusa. He was only a child and he had to rely on himself to get him and the others out of that horrible situation. He took what he got from that unfortunate event in his life was that he could only rely on himself and that the mafia was at fault for hurting him. He wanted others to feel his pain and suffering and that became his lifelong goal. From that point on he has caused pain to others, physically, mentally and emotionally. But through that time he had created bonds with those that suffer with him..."

Tsunami reaches beneath the table and holds Chrome's hand. Chrome looks at Tsunami.

"And makes new bonds with others that are suffering. You can say that he is manipulating them for his own personal reasons and ambitions but deep down he does care for them and has punished others that hurt them."

Chrome squeezes Tsunami's hand gently.

"That is what I see from Mukuro. I believe if he forms bonds with me and my family he would grow, not in his desire to destroy the future, but to help make it better."

"You have brought up some valid points in Mukuro's development in life. But there are those that have gone through worse and that didn't lead them to destroy families." The Warden shrugs.

"Are you sure about that? I have heard from my tutor that in the mafia there is an endless circle of family feuds and revenge that has led to families being destroyed or broken apart." Said Tsunami. "And some of the feuds have been started over the minor things...other than a tortured childhood."

The Warden was quiet for a moment. Reborn glances at Tsunami from the side of his eyes. He smirks slightly glad that Tsunami was somewhat paying attention to her mafia lessons. Nono saw that as well and nods his head in agreement.

"How will you truly convince me to release Mukuro. Surely, that wasn't your argument."

"No, it is not." Tsunami takes a breath and looks at the Warden with determination.

"I have told...Nono, my tutor Reborn and my father about a device that I have put inside my head by Shamal. During a visit to the future by Lambo's 10-Year Bazooka, I received it from the future and brought back here with me to the present. I will connect to Mukuro through our dying-will flames and it will allow me to be aware of Mukuro's negative intentions and to check-up on by will no matter how far he is."

"Ah!" The Warden makes a impressed sound.

Tsunami continues. "It also is a safety net if Mukuro somehow manages to possess my body...if at some point Mukuro finds me in a state of weakness and tries to posses me the device will send out a signal that will cancel out both our brain activity, leaving the both us almost brain dead."

"...You will go so far to ensure that Mukuro doesn't achieve his goals?"

"Yes, for my family and the Mafia's safety." Tsunami nods.

"Even, if Mukuro doesn't possess you, he can trick you somehow or by the time you catch him on your check-ups he could already done something harmful in or out of the mafia community. If he does, we the Vendice, will bring judgment upon him and return him to Vendicare. The responsibility for any crime he commits against the Mafia will also fall on you!"

"Yes, I will take responsibility for Mukuro's actions if he does bring disorder," Tsunami swallows and her voice quivers just slightly.

The Warden watches her curiously. Reborn, Nono , Iemitsu and Chrome watch Tsunami's sudden nervousness. She was confident before.

"If Mukuro is found guility of any offensive crime to the Mafia, not only will I allow you take him away for the rest of his life...you will also...take me as well."

"Tsunami!" Iemitsu and Reborn shouted.

Iemitsu stood up so fast his chair fell backwards. Reborn stared at Tsunami. He grounds his teeth together.

"Boss...!" Chrome gasps covering her mouth.

Timeteo looks at his hands on the table and they tighten around each other. He knew of this part of her plan at the dinner they had together. He pleaded with her to change her mind. Not to give up her life and position for Mukuro. But Tsunami insisted that she have to give the Vendice some incentive to let such a person like Mukuro go free.

It was now up to the Vendice to decide if Tsunami's ultimate offer was agreeable.

The Vendice hardly showed any emotion but were now startled and possibly amazed by Tsunami's offer. They look to the Warden to see what he thought of it. The Warden was quiet, very quiet. He stared at Tsunami.

"Are you afraid of us, Decima?" Asks the Warden.

"...Yes. I don't know anything about you or this place. You seem to be so powerful...not even Nono or Reborn can stand against you when you make your decisions of what is right and just. Your word is final and it seems nothing could change it." Tsunami admits.

"You made the decision to come here as our prisoner for the rest of your life if Mukuro is returned to Vendicare by whatever crime he has done that breaks the codes and laws of the Mafia?"

"Yes. It was my decision to take him out of this place that holds in people that puts the Mafia in danger. If I have not decided to release Mukuro, the Mafia would not have to suffer. So I will be blamed as his Boss as if I have committed the crime along with him." Said Tsunami.

The Warden bows his head over his hands. His shoulders shake. Tsunami blinks in confusion. A choking and short hissing sounds escapes under the veil. The Warden snickers...then he chuckles, the fur of his cape shakes with him. The Warden throws his head back and laughs and laughs. Tsunami and Chrome jump startled by the Warden's howls of laughter. The Warden hits his fist on the table's surface and turns to the side of his chair guffawing. He rose from his seat, continuing the laugh and trying to tone it down to snickers. The three Vendice gather around the Warden and hover around him as he stumbles in fits of giggles out of the room into the other room at the other end.

They stared after the Vendice for some time stunned by the Warden's behavior. Tsunami lets out a breath and starts to slump back into her chair.

"IDIOT!" Reborn roars.

Reborn leaps from his chair and kicks Tsunami into the side of her face. Tsunami yelps in pain and holds her cheek. She stares at Reborn in shock as he glares at her standing on the table. Her eyes water a little from the pain. That was the hardest kick she received from Reborn...EVER!

"R-reborn?"

"Reborn!" Yells Iemitsu.

Timeteo touches Iemitsu's fist and stares at him. He shakes his head at his advisor.

"How could you? You must take back that deal!"

"B-but, Reborn, I already gave it to them...I can't take something like that back. I gave my word..."

"Not yet! The deal hasn't been put in writing and sealed! Tsunami you can't throw you life away for one man! You family needs you to be there for them for as long as you live!"

"Mukuro is family and as the boss of this family I must do everything I can for them for the family to thrive, Reborn!"

"So much...you're doing too much!" Reborn growls.

Tsunami sees his shoulders quiver.

Reborn's emotions. Emotions that he trained himself to hide was coming undone. Why was he being overwhelmed by emotions because of this? Is it because she is doing this out of love for Mukuro ? Reborn loved her too.

Was he wondering...wondering would Tsunami do everything she can for him...if she loved him too?

Would she love despite Reborn's own past that was just as dark ,long chronicle?

Love him for him, love him for everything. A lump develops in her throat. Squalo's words came to her, "'_...__ seeing you make him happy, it makes me want to know how nice it would be if you love me..._'".

'Reborn!'

Tsunami snatches Reborn into her arms and holds him tight. Reborn was stunned still. Timeteo and Iemitsu were surprised.

"Not now, Reborn! Please, don't lose yourself right here! Not right here when I need you the most! Reborn, you shouldn't worry! It's not just Mukuro I would do anything! I would do anything for my family! I would do anything...anything...for you too, Reborn!"

Tsunami's arm holds Reborn's body to hers. With her other hand she reaches into his hair and pulls him gently closer to her heart. His fedora falls from his head. Reborn doesn't do anything but hears the beating in her heart. Tsunami's heart was beating so fast...she was scared...yet, she still continues to fight for Mukuro's sake. Tsunami needed him right now! Reborn touches Tsunami's arm. This wasn't the time for his own selfishness and cowardice. Tsunami didn't understand truly why he was upset. Upset that Tsunami was doing so much for Mukuro out of love, a love that Reborn desired, yet can't have. He must accept the little care and concern that he can receive from Tsunami. He sighs. What kind of tutor was he? When his student needed him most. He pats her arm.

"Okay, Tsunami."

Tsunami slightly releases Reborn enough so they could look into each other's eyes. Reborn sees the tears coming down cheeks. Reborn hops out of her arms and onto the table. He reaches into jacket pocket and pulls out Leon who transforms into a box of tissue.

"You look unsightly. Hurry up and dry your eyes before those Vendice return."

Tsunami sniffs and touches her face. A little surprise that she didn't realize that she was crying. She nods her head and takes a couple of tissue. Leon reverts to his original form and jumps onto Tsunami to crawl up to her neck. Leon sticks out his tongue and touches it to her several spots on face that was wet with tears. Chrome puts her arms around Tsunami in silent comfort.

"I'm sorry, Boss. Boss is so scared!"

Iemitsu walks to Tsunami and gently pets his daughter's hair. He smiles gently to see his little girl acting so grown up, falling into her role as the next Vongola Boss, but still seeing his little girl and hopes that she never loses herself. Tsunami calms down and nods that she was okay. She remembers Reborn's fedora and picks it up from the floor. She hands it to Reborn. Reborn takes it and dusts it off. He looks to Timeteo and bows his head to him, his fedora held over his small chest.

"Please forgive my outburst and brief display of losing control of myself, Nono. I wish my student had informed me of such a decision beforehand. I should of handle that better."

Nono nods his head and waves it off. "I understand, Reborn. Please, have a seat."

Reborn nods his in return, neatly places fedora on his head, dusts the invisible dusts from his suits and walks back to his seat. When he had taken his seat and Tsunami had dried her tears completely the Warden and the Vendice entered back into the room. The Vendice returned to spots they stood in the room and the Warden takes his seat.

"Ah, you were really frightened at the thought of being here, Decima. Those little tears were so sweet!"

Tsunami's eyes widen in surprise. The Warden holds his hand out to the mirrors to the door they walked out into the other room.

"We can see everything out those 'mirrors'. It was also a pleasant surprise to see Reborn act so...out of character and in front of the Nono no less." The Warden was probably grinning with glee, if his voice didn't give that away.

Reborn snorts and makes no reply or expression of the Warden's amusement.

"I have discussed it with the Vendice and after weighing the possibilities...I have decided..."

Tsunami bites the inside of her cheek. Chrome makes the smallest sound.

"Base on your actions, from the rumors, from the reports of your conquests and abilities. In seeing for myself your resolve. It is amusing to me and I look forward to seeing how you handle the burden of the Vongola and the Mafia on your shoulders. It is so unpredictable and such a thin, precarious line you walk that I don't know whether to hope for the better future...or watch that hope shatter when the door to your cell shuts you in forever." The Warden chortles. "I will let you have your Mist Guardian and hold you to your promise, Vongola Decima."

Tsunami's eyes widen. Chrome gasps loudly and quickly clamps her hands over her mouth.

"You...you will let Mukuro go?"

"But! First...I want to see the surgical scar made by the 'great' doctor Shamal in your head of the device you spoke of." The Warden demanded, with a sharp serious tone.

Reborn looks at Tsunami. Tsunami looks at him and nods at the Warden. "Y-yes, you can see it."

The Warden rose from his seat and walks around the table. His shoes clicks lightly on the stone floor and walks up to Tsunami. Tsunami turns towards him in her chair and stood still. The Warden gloved hands combs and slide through her hair. Tsunami stiffens as she felt his hands through her hair feeling and scratching over her scalp. She breathes in a breath for his hands were cold, despite the gloves. She gasps out loud as his fingers grazed over the scar. The Warden slowly traces over it and parts her hair away from it. There was two incisions, two diagonal lines perhaps two to three inches across. Shamal had made to the two cuts to peel back the skin of her scalp to have room to work as he cutted into her skull an implanted the mentioned the device. Such a tricky thing to place something into the brain without making any damages.

"Any information about the device?" Asks the Warden.

Iemitsu takes out a thin suitcase. He places it on the table and opens it revealing a folder. He hands the folder to the Warden stiffly. Not appreciating the man caressing his daughter's head. The Warden takes the folder and opens it to the diagrams and instructions carefully. He closes the folder and the veil bobs up and down. He looks down at Tsunami.

"He is yours and your fate is in his. I hope you know what you're doing, Decima...then again, I hope not!" The Warden snickers.

He returns to his seat and snaps his fingers. One of the Vendice comes forward with paper, a ink bottle and a quill pen.

"Who would do the honors?" Asks the Warden.

"I shall." Said Nono.

"Hmph, very well." Said the Warden.

Nono and the Warden set to work on writing out the contract.

As Tsunami watched them write on the paper, she couldn't help but feel relieved that she managed to free Mukuro and bring him home. She places her hand on her heart. She felt that she had nothing to fear about the consequences if Mukuro betrayed her. Mukuro wouldn't betray her again. He loved her and she loved him and with that love there was faith and trust.

At last, as maybe two or three re-writes a contract was written up and was read for signatures. Iemitsu, Reborn, Chrome and the Nono signed as witnesses as well as the three Vendice in the room.

Finally, it was the Warden and Tsunami. The Warden dips the quill pen into the bottle and slowly pulls the pen out of the bottle. He signs beneath the signatures of the witnesses on the left-hand side of the contract with, 'Avis Vogt'. He hands the pen to Tsunami. Tsunami nipped her bottom lip. She was shaking a little as she dipped the pen. She hovers the pen over to the right of Avis Vogt the Warden's signature and...signs her name.

"Very well then, I shall have Mukuro brought to you..."

"No, I want to be there when Mukuro is released!" Said Tsunami.

The Warden looks at her. "Please." Adds Tsunami.

"Please, let me go too." Chrome whispers.

The Vendice looked at the Warden, the Warden looking at the two girls. After watching them a little longer.

"I'm sure no harm will be done."

He nods and waves the Vendice his agreement. A Vendice holds his hand out after the first two Vendice walked out of the room.

"This way, if you please, Decima."

"We will wait for you here. Iemitsu, please prepare us for our departure." Said Timeteo.

"Yes, Nono." Iemitsu bows.

He touches Tsunami's shoulder and leaves the room to be followed by another Vendice. Reborn hops out of his chair and follows Tsunami and Chrome. "I will come with you two."

The four of them follow the final Vendice out the room, leaving the Warden and the Nono.

"Hmmm, such a sweet girl...a shame that she's putting all her faith into that man. I assure you we will make her stay here comfortable."

"Don't hold your breath, Avis Vogt." Said Timeteo sternly.

"..."

"Tsunami will never reside in any of your cells."

The Warden snickers. "We shall see, Nono.

"Oh...god...!" Tsunami cries.

Tsunami recalled seeing a glimpse of Mukuro's containment. It was during the Ring Battles of Chrome's battle with Mammon. Just before Mukuro's arrival, he gave her a peek. She saw him floating with a oxygen mask over his mouth, wrapped tightly in a full-body strait-jacket and a clamp over his right-eye. It was just a glimpse.

But now, she was standing before Mukuro's watery-cell. Staring in horror at his imprisonment. Mukuro had been down in this solitary, cold, dark place for months and months. Since she last saw him physically his hair had grown out and waved around him like eerie, purple spider-webbing.

"M...Mukuro...sama..."

Reborn looked up at Mukuro and almost felt sorry for him. As terrible as Mukuro was, no one deserve to be locked up like this and Mukuro...was family.

Tsunami clenches her fists and growls.

"What are you waiting for? Get him out! I have signed that contract and he's free now!"

Sky flames flicker on her head. Tsunami whips her head around, tears at the corner of her flashing orange eyes.

"Let him out! Right now!"

The water is drained immediately going through the drains on the floor of the tube cell. A whirring and clicking of machinery goes on and Mukuro's body is lowered to the floor and the glass lifts into the ceiling hissing away from Mukuro. Chrome and Tsunami rush to Mukuro. They gently roll him onto his back. Their hands scrambled up and down his body unlatching the belts and buckles of the jacket. They slide the jacket off his body leaving him wearing a gray shirt and pants. Tsunami holds Mukuro's head in her arm and moves his long bangs from his face.

"Mukuro. Mukuro?" Tsunami whispers.

She slides her hand from his hair to his cheek.

"Mukuro? Wake up. Please, wake up. I'm here now. I'm here to take you home."

"Mukuro-sama? Wake up now, Mukuro-sama!" Calls Chrome.

Tsunami touches her forehead to his and closes her eyes. Her Sky flame flares on and connects to Mukuro's forehead. Reborn and the Vendice watch closely. A line is created between Tsunami and Mukuro. Chrome watches Tsunami in awe and clutches Mukuro's hand tightly.

Tsunami finds herself in a dark void. She was in Hyper-dying will mode, her eyes orange and calm. She looks to her left and then to her right. Without a second thought she walks to the right. She starts to see light floating above her. She gently floats into the air and glides towards the light. As she got closer the light takes on a indigo hue. As she gets closer there is a figure within the light. Her eyes widen slightly as it becomes recognizable.

"Mukuro!"

She floats in front of him. She reaches out to his face and holds it. She brings herself up to his level.

"Mukuro, wake up. It's okay now."

Mukuro's eyelids flutter and slowly open. He sees Tsunami before him.

"Tsunami...?"

Tsunami leans towards him and kisses him. Mukuro's eyes widen and there was a flash.

Mukuro felt himself being pulled forward and then he felt cold...cold and wet. He shivers and he realizes...he realizes that he could feel. He could feels his skin rising in little bumps on his arms. His teeth begin to chatter, clicking together. He senses warmth against and he presses against.

"Mukuro."

"Mukuro-sama!"

Mukuro gasps and opens his eyes. He looks around wildly in a panic.

"Wha..." He gasps.

"Shhh, Mukuro! Mukuro it's okay!"

"...Mukuro-sama!" A sob.

A small, gentle warm hand touches his face and turns it to have him looking up at Tsunami. Smiling warmly at him, her brown eyes sparkling with tears. He hears sobbing to his other side and he looks to see Chrome crying, holding his hand against her face. He blinks.

"Chrome...chan?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama! Boss is going to take you home with us!" Chrome smiles.

"Home?" Asks Mukuro. The word a foreign thing to his mouth that it almost...tasted funny.

"Yes, home. I can take you home with me."

"But...I..."

Tsunami shakes head. "It's all right, Mukuro. Can't you see?" She leans in close to his ear. "I am taking you out of this prison and taking you home. Because I love you. You and those other silly guardians of mine. But don't think you're not going to be punished!"

Mukuro blinks slowly a few times. Then, he smiles that amused smile that Tsunami no longer found creepy.

"Huh, I'm kind of looking forward to this so-called punishment." He chuckles.

Tsunami giggles and together with Chrome, they help Mukuro to his feet and they help him walk out of the room.

They brought with them a change of clothes for Mukuro. Due to lack of movement, Mukuro's muscles were very weak. So the girls had helped him into the clothes over his prison ones. They fitted him into his coat and were helping him walk out to the launch pad. The Warden and the Vendice were passed by. Mukuro glances at them and smiles.

"Mukuro...Rokudo...checking out..." He breathes out a laugh.

"Mukuro-sama, don't talk please."

"Try walking...just a little!" Gasps Tsunami.

"We'll see you again, Rokudo." Said the Warden. "And you too, Decima."

Reborn glares at the Warden.

Mukuro blinks at the Warden's last words. He makes a mental note to ask his dear Boss and Chrome what that man meant...for now.

Mukuro Rokudo slowly lifts his right from Tsunami's shoulder and flips the Warden a bird.

The Warden and the Vendice watch the Vongola board the helicopter and take off from the roof. When the helicopter disappeared into the clouds the Warden turns to the Vendice.

"...I'm going to make a public service announcement...I think the Mafia should be warned..."

* * *

The Vongola Mansion were shocked to have Mukuro Rokudo carried through their doors and halls into the Decima's room one early morning.

They never saw her or Chrome leave after that.

Tsunami and Chrome set to work making Mukuro as comfortable as possible.

"Mukuro, would you like a bath?" Tsunami asks.

"I would like that, Vongola...but..." Mukuro sighs and leans his head onto her shoulder. "Alas, I am still much too weak." He nuzzles her neck.

Tsunami gently lifts him off. "Mukuro, don't play around!"

"I'll get the water running. You can remove Mukuro-sama's clothes." Chrome said as she stood up.

"Ehhh!"

Chrome blinks. "Something wrong, Boss?"

"I...I...I...I can't...take off...his...c...clothes.." Tsunami stutters.

"Kufufufu, I can't take a bath in these dingy prison clothes can I?"

"Are you sure you can't do that yourself?" Tsunami asks.

"...noooo..." Mukuro slurs and puts all his weight on Tsunami.

Tsunami squeaks and holds his shoulders. Mukuro peeks over Tsunami's shoulder at Chrome. His eyes twinkling. Chrome sighs and shakes her head smiling a little.

"Don't be nervous, Boss. I won't think you're a pervert!"

"That's not it! I don't want to..."

"See Mukuro-sama naked?" Asks Chrome.

"But, Vongola..." Mukuro murmurs into Tsunami's ear. "You've seen me naked before...and I have seen you as well!"

"Hiiiiiie!" Tsunami blushes and pushes him off.

Mukuro flops onto the bed with a oof! He lays there and chuckles softly. Tsunami panics that she had pushed him so 'roughly' in his current state and leans over him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mukuro are you okay?"

"Kufufufu, so rough, Vongola."

"Stop acting silly, Mukuro!"

"I'm just so happy. I'm so happy to be out of that prison. So please that the first thing I saw was you and my dear Chrome's cute little faces."

Tsunami and Chrome smile and blush lightly. The two climb onto the bed and lay beside him.

"I'm so happy to see you too, Mukuro-sama. I was lonely when you wouldn't speak to me."

"I'm sorry, little one." Mukuro reaches downs and pets her head. "I was just a little mad at myself. I thought I lost sight of my light."

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way..." Said Tsunami.

"Tsunami, you have no need to apologize. It was I that hurt you in the worse way, dear Vongola. I didn't expect to be forgiven...not in such a big way!"

"I just felt that you really needed to know that I forgive you. I couldn't get to you through Chrome, so I settled for getting you out and telling you myself, Mukuro."

Tsunami kisses his cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you." Mukuro replies.

Chrome watches Tsunami and Mukuro and smiles. "I'm so happy that you are together. Happy to see you so happy, Mukuro-sama. Now, you have no need of me."

Tsunami looks at Chrome startled. "Chrome?"

"Yes, I am in my own body right now. I don't have need of yours either."

"Mukuro!" Tsunami protests.

"Settle down, dear Vongola..." Mukuro pets her head before turning to Chrome. "...I have been doing some thinking and I know that I owe you both a huge debt. For Tsunami, she had freed me and given me her love. You, Chrome. You acted as a window out of my tiny prison. You pushed through pain and suffering for me. You have done a lot for me. Just as you have taken care of me, I will take care of you. Besides, little Chrome, you're my family."

Chrome's eyes water and she sniffs. She wraps her arms around Mukuro waist and buries her face into chest.

"Mukuro-sama!"

Tsunami smiles and sits up looking over Mukuro and Chrome. They were so happy and it made Tsunami very happy.

"Besides, you love me too!" Mukuro grins.

Chrome looks up and wipes her eye.

"Of course, I do. Like a big brother!"

Mukuro blinks. "Eh?"

Tsunami coughs and covers her mouth, turning away. Chrome returns Mukuro's blink and tilts her head a little confused.

"What's wrong, Mukuro-sama?"

"'A big brother'?" Asks Mukuro.

Chrome nods slowly. "Yes, a big brother! You take such good care of me and treat me so nicely! Like Kyoko-chan and her big brother."

Tsunami giggles.

"I see..." Mukuro sighs and stares at the ceiling of the canopy bed. "Oh, how embarrassing."

Tsunami continues to giggle until she sees Chrome's confused gaze on her.

"Did...did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really! Mukuro just discovered that he isn't truly the center of your universe."

"...oh?...Oh...Oh!" Chrome gasps and blushes. "Oh, Mukuro-sama!"

"It's fine... little Chrome..."

Chrome tugs on his shirt nervously. "Um, Mukuro-sama, would it upset you that...I have...kind of already fallen for someone else."

Mukuro becomes alert and he sits up slightly. Tsunami puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes him down.

"You might want to stay down a little longer." Tsunami smiles nervously.

"Who?" Asks Mukuro.

Chrome nibbles on her lip and looks down. "...It's Ken and Chikusa."

"...Ken AND Chikusa...is that what you been hiding from me lately..."

"I like them both...and Boss has given me hope that I can be with them!"

"_Per carita_!" Mukuro flops his head and arms down on the bed.

Tsunami giggles as Chrome apologizes to Mukuro. At least, they got off the subject of getting Mukuro naked for awhile.

"I need to clear my head...about that bath, dear Vongola..."

'Dammit!' Curses Tsunami. "This time is different! I didn't see anything last time!"

"You will now..."

"No!" Tsunami whines.

"I can create a illusion." Suggested Chrome.

"Shhh!"

Tsunami sighs in relief. "Good idea."

"Damn." Mutters Mukuro. "Oh, well...at least you will bath with me right?"

"Mukuro!" Tsunami shouts.

"Mukuro-sama." Sighs Chrome.

Chrome created a illusion to cover Mukuro's...pride and a warm bath was drawn with a huge helping of bubble bath that would have delighted Lambo.

Mukuro sat in the tub while Tsunami, fully dressed and sitting on a cushy stool, was washing his hair. She runs a comb through it as best as she could to detangle his hair without hurting him. Chrome was on her knees over the edge of the tub washing his back. Mukuro leans his head back and purrs.

"You're enjoying this too much." Said Tsunami.

"And you're not?" Purrs Mukuro.

Tsunami runs her fingers through his hair.

"Hmmm, Mukuro? Could you leave your hair like this?" Tsunami asks.

"Oya?"

"I like it."

Mukuro looks back at Tsunami and smiles softly. "I think I have taken a liking to having it this way. I look forward to having you run your fingers through it, my dear Vongola."

Mukuro takes Tsunami's hand from his hair to bring it around and kisses it. Tsunami blushes but smiles lovingly.

* * *

Tsunami finally left their room at mid-afternoon. After Mukuro's bath and changing him into some comfortable clothes, Mukuro wanted to sleep. He insisted that both Tsunami and Chrome stay and nap with him. After a little begging and pleading that pulled on Tsunami's heartstrings and never let go Tsunami napped with her Mist Guardians.

She was the first to awake enabling her to slip out of Mukuro's hold.

Tsunami closes the door and takes a deep breath. Her stomach rumbles and Tsunami goes to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. Besides, Mukuro and Chrome are sure to wake-up later as well and would be hungry themselves.

She enters the kitchen and finds it empty of the kitchen staff. The kitchen staff were very nice and were quick to do things for her. Even when she simply wanted a bowl of cereal, they somehow made a simple breakfast into a first-class gourmet meal...it was really good though, Tsunami admitted. Happy the kitchen was empty she opens the large fridge and searches for food for her and friends. Tsunami suddenly decided to make afternoon breakfast. What luck, strawberries in the back...there was milk, cream cheese...oranges for freshly squeezed juice...Tsunami was sure this kitchen had every kitchen tool that a professional would die for. She takes these out and returns to the fridge for those strawberries in the back... as she was reaching for them her hyper-intuition poked at her. Just as she was pulling out of the fridge hands took hold of her waist.

"VOOOI!"

"Hiiiiie!"

"Where the hell have you been?" Squalo yells putting Tsunami's back to his chest.

Tsunami gasps out in relief and leans her head back against his chest and looks up.

"Squalo."

"So, you do remember me? You came back and I don't get a 'hello'? You didn't even say hello to Xanxus, either! Must be nice to have that Mukuro back!"

"I'm sorry, Squalo."

Squalo grunts and lets her go. Tsunami turns around hugs Squalo. Squalo sighs and wraps his arms around and kisses the top of her head. Tsunami moans and lifts her head and quickly pecks Squalo's lips before he raised his head to high. Squalo smiles with a dust of pink over his nose. He looks at the island counter and notices all the ingredients.

"What's that for?"

"Decided to make breakfast."

Squalo looks at Tsunami. "It's three o' clock in the afternoon."

"It sounds good to me!" Beams Tsunami.

With that thought, she returns to the fridge and grabs the strawberries. She giggles and sets it on the counter besides the other food stuff. Squalo arches a brow as Tsunami browses around the kitchen identifying where everything was and at the same time taking out few large bowls and a large spoon from the cabinets and drawers.

"You know, you could just ring the bell and the servants could cook for you..."

"Where's the fun in that? I don't want to be a bother, they're probably on break of something." Replies Tsunami as she walks in the pantry closet.

"...You cook? I thought you was 'No-Good'?" Asks Squalo.

Squalo starts as Tsunami walks out with a large bag of flour. Tsunami struggles with it and places it on the floor. She squeaks as a cloud of flour smacks her in the face. She coughs and waves her hand.

"Yeah, I'm not very good at a lot of things..but for some weird reason, the only talent that I have is cooking. Maybe because I grew up watching my mom cook and helping her. Since it was the only thing I was good at...I loved to cook whenever I could. Mom is such a house-wife, so it was rare for me to cook unless it was for her birthday or something." Tsunami turns to the ingredients and looks up at Squalo. "I have been making breakfast for you and the Varia."

"True, but I thought you were just helping Lussaria. Like just cutting stuff and boiling water."

Tsunami pouts blowing her cheeks out. Squalo shrugs and grins as he takes a seat at the counter.

"Whatever, that's probably why Xanxus hasn't complained about the food...what are going to make for afternoon-breakfast?

"Pancakes! I feel a little creative so I think I crush some strawberries and put them into the batter! I think the cream cheese would make a yummy topping but I should blend some sugar into it...should I add some eggs as a side dish...scrambled or sunny-side...I'll worry about that later...let's work on the pancakes...flour...milk...eggs...strawberries...ooh, that blender should work..."

Squalo's eyes follow Tsunami around the kitchen as if he was watching a continuous rally at a tennis game. Sometimes he found himself lending a hand to stir something when she went off to prepare something else. Tsunami really did knew her way around the kitchen. She was making pancakes straight from scratch before his eyes.

She had completed making the pancake batter and now was plopping strawberries into a little blender. She pauses with one strawberry in her hand, tilts her head at it and with a giggle bites into it. The strawberry she picked was big, bright and very juicy as the strawberry's pinkish juice ran over her lower lip down her chin. Tsunami wipes the juice from her chin and sucks on her finger with a delighted moan.

Squalo licks his suddenly dry lips. Tsunami bites and nibbles around the strawberry till it was nothing but green leaves clinging on to what was left of the strawberry. Tsunami tosses it into a trash bin licks her finger tips daintily with the tip of her tongue. Tsunami notices Squalo watching her and smiles.

"Do you want one, Squalo?"

"Wha..want what?"

"A strawberry?" Tsunami beams at him.

"Sure."

Tsunami picks through the strawberries and picks another big one. She walks around the island and holds the strawberry out to him. Squalo surprises Tsunami when he grabs her wrist and has her hold the strawberry herself. He doesn't let go of her wrist and he leans forward and bites the berry. He lets the juice run down her fingers and hand. Tsunami flushes as Squalo works the strawberry down to the grass stalk. When he was finish he plucks the grass from Tsunami's fingers and brings Tsunami and her hand closer to him. Tsunami watches Squalo confused and nervous of what he was doing. Squalo opens his mouth his tongue reaches for her hand...

"Hiiiie, no, don't do that!" Tsunami jerks away.

"Vooi! Be still..."

"No, don't lick it!"

"I don't want to waste any of it!"

"But Squalo that's dirty!"

"I'm sure you're clean and don't have any germs or diseases...be still so I can lick it off!"

Tsunami whines and her entire face and ears becomes red as the strawberries as Squalo licks and sucks on each of her fingers. He works down to her hand and licks it gently and kisses. Tsunami calms down but her heart continues to flutter.

"Squalo..."

"Hmm."

He lips travels down her arm up to her shoulder and he pulls her close. Tsunami whispers his name again and closes her eyes. Squalo pulls away when he had reached her neck and looks into her face. Tsunami opens her eyes halfway and she looks back. Squalo pecks her lips twice slowly. Tsunami sighs and Squalo moves in...

Squalo feels a sharp pain from the roots of his hair and he forced to look up at the ceiling. Tsunami screams. He grabs his hair and starts to curse...

"Well, well, well. What do we have here...my right-hand and my girl having a romantic moment together in the kitchen. One of you care to explain this?" Xanxus growls.

Tsunami was blushing like mad. Squalo was blushing like mad to...from embarrassment and rage.

"Bastard! Let go!" Squalo hisses at another sharp yank.

"I want answers, trash!" Xanxus growls.

"You didn't tell him?" Tsunami asks Squalo.

"I thought you were going to tell him!" Said Squalo.

Xanxus growls again but Tsunami stops him from yanking on Squalo's hair. Tsunami unclamps Xanxus' fingers from Squalo's hair and when it was gone she holds his hand in both her small ones. She looks up at Xanxus, her big, chocolate eyes peering into his.

"Xanxus,"

"Hmmph." Xanxus turns his gaze away.

Tsunami looks down at their hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry we didn't tell you...I'm also sorry that I haven't talked to you since I got back."

"..."

"I love you."

Xanxus groans and returns his gaze on her.

"And Squalo too?"

"Him too." She nods.

"...well, I said that you can be selfish, I won't take back my words. Fine, love the little trash. C'mere, I missed ya, babe."

Tsunami is tugged close to him and Xanxus kisses her with an open-mouthed kiss. Tsunami gasp and Xanxus ease his tongue in through her lips into her mouth. Tsunami grabs his coat, unsure to pull him away...or pull him close. Xanxus doesn't stop devouring Tsunami as his red eyes watch Squalo. Squalo's face was calm and Xanxus smirks and pulls away. Tsunami stumbles slightly but is kept from falling over by Xanxus' arm around her shoulders holding her close to him. Tsunami holds onto him catching her breath and trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Tsunami was so out of it that she didn't notice the challenging look Squalo and Xanxus were giving each other above her head.

* * *

"Aaaah~!" Mukuro opens his mouth wide.

Tsunami blushes and shakes her head. "Mukuro."

"I can't feed myself yet, dear Vongola. You or Chrome have to do it."

"Boss should feed him. He is your lover." Chrome giggles. "Besides, it's so cute to watch."

Tsunami pouts at Chrome. "You both are enjoying this too much!"

Lambo leaps up and bites down on the fork Tsunami was holding for Mukuro.

"Mmmm, nee-chan makes good pancakes!"

"Excuse me, but that was mine." Mukuro stares down at Lambo coolly.

"Blegh, you were to slow!" Lambo blows a raspberry. "Better be careful, Lambo-san will get the next one."

"I won't allow you to steal my food."

Tsunami smiles to herself. Perhaps with some help from Lambo she could get Mukuro to stop playing around and move things along a little faster.

"Lambo, how about a bath tonight?"

"No! No bath! I took one yesterday!"

"Kufufufu, so it will just be me and Tsunami then, yes?" Mukuro grins at Tsunami.

"...Lambo-san will take a bath...with Tsunami-neechan."

Mukuro's eyebrow twitches but a thought comes to him. "Lambo, does Tsunami get in the bath with you?"

"Yep."

"...Mukuro."

"So, she will be taking a bath WITH us tonight, yes?"

"Of course!"

Tsunami moans and face palms.

"I think your plan backfired, Boss."

"No kidding..."

Mukuro chuckles, looking forward to the bath. Even if it was with Lambo as well.

* * *

In the Nono's office, his phone had been ringing off and on throughout the day. Everytime Timeteo picked up the phone and answered, it was the same subject of great distress.

"With all due respect, Nono, but is it true that the Vendice released Mukuro Rukudo?"

"I heard that you allowed it at the request of your heir. Really, Nono, if I can freely speak my mind..."

"This is outrageous, Vongola Nono! You do know what that demon is capable of! Are you trying to bring the Mafia down?"

"I really question your judgment, dear Nono."

Timeteo sighs tiredly and hangs up the phone. He wasn't expecting such a panic so soon. He knew that the Mafia would eventually be aware of Mukuro being physically free. But not so soon to the point that he would get phone calls for hours on end. He finally had his secretary take up to screening his calls, which she quickly accepted to give the Nono a break of hearing the same story and panic over and over.

Tea was placed on his desk with his favorite pastry. Timeteo sips his tea, nibbles on his snack and relaxes a little.

For what is worth, he had heard that Tsunami was most happy. He had passed by their room and it was filled with laughter with much teasing and playfulness in Mukuro's voice. All in all, it was worth his little granddaughter's happiness.

* * *

Bath time.

That night the tub was filled with mountains of foamy bubbles. Mukuro was the first to get in. Tsunami stepped into the bathroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped around her and Lambo in her arms. Mukuro leans back against the edge of the tub. Tsunami dutifully ignores his smug look of satisfaction by distracting herself with the usual bath time procedure of removing Lambo's collection of knick-knacks and candies from Lambo's fro. Tsunami had found the Ten-year Bazooka and was just pulling it out when there was tiny screech. Tsunami stills.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Lambo-san heard nothing!"

Tsunami searches his hair and felt something slimy. She squints her face and pulls whatever it was out.

"Lambo, what on..."

In between Tsunami's thumb and index finger was a big, fat frog!

"Sqqqueee!" The frog screams.

"HIIIIIIIIIIE!" Tsunami flings it away and jumps back. Right into the bazooka. The Bazooka swallows Tsunami and there was a bang and smoke. Mukuro coughs and waves the smoke away.

"Oh, Lambo~!" Sighs a woman's voice.

Mukuro peers through clearing smoke and sees a woman's very slender and shapely figure standing in the middle of the bathroom. She bends over just as the smoke was completely clear and picks up Lambo. Mukuro had blink three times to be sure what he was seeing was real.

"Dear Vongola?" He asks.

Adult Tsunami looks over her shoulder and smiles. "Good evening, Mukuro. How long have you been out of prison?"

"...Thirty-five hours, fifteen minutes and 16 seconds in counting."

Adult Tsunami laughs and Mukuro quivers. "My goodness, dear, dear Vongola. You look most enchanting."

"Well, I think any woman would be enchanting when she is standing in nothing but her open dress shirt, black lingerie complete with garter belt and pantyhose still attached."

"Yay, big girl Tsuna-neechan! Take a bath with us!"

"Sure, why not. I was preparing for a bath anyway."

Adult Tsunami puts Lambo down and undresses. Mukuro's eyes grew larger and larger...as well as his smile.

* * *

Chrome was sitting on the bed reading. The bathroom door opens and Lambo runs out laughing loudly. Chrome looks up from her book.

"Was everything...oh! B-b-boss?"

Mukuro was leaning against Adult Tsunami who was back in her dress shirt that was buttoned up with some cleavage showing without any support and her panties.

"Hey, Chrome. You are so adorable at this age!"

Chrome blushes being complimented by her lovely future boss. Tsunami approaches the bed and she sits Mukuro down. Mukuro gives her a squeeze before letting her go. Tsunami shakes her head at his dreamy, smoldering look on his face.

"You know, you're going to be as bad as Haya-kun when you get affectionately clingy."

Mukuro scoffs. "Please, I'm can't be that bad ten years from now."

Tsunami arches a brow and looks at Chrome. Tsunami nods. Oh yes, he was! Chrome giggles. There was a knock at the door. Tsunami and Chrome looked at each other. Tsunami winks and nods to Chrome.

"Um..who...who is it!" Answers Chrome.

"It's me, Dino! I just want to check on my sister!"

"VOOOI! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here! What are you two doing here?" Shouts Dino.

"I guess you and they wanted to wish Tsunami good-night?" Remarks Romario.

Tsunami opens her mouth in surprised that her two Varia lovers and her big brother was outside the door.

"Can't my student be left alone in peace? You are all bothering her!"

Tsunami becomes stunned and she blushes. Mukuro and Chrome watch her curiously. Tsunami waves at them that it was nothing and fixes herself up in a mirror. She lowers her button more just under her bra-line. She nods at them that she was ready and sits on the edge of the bed. Mukuro rolls over to muffle his laugh.

"Oh, dear, dear Vongola...I think I have rubbed off on you."

"So, the others tell me." Tsunami whispers and tickles his foot.

Chrome opens the door a crack and peers out.

"Yes?"

"Hi, Chrome. I just wanted to wish Tsunami and everyone good night!" Dino grins.

"You too?" Asks Chrome.

Xanxus stares at Chrome and Squalo sighs.

"Yeah, I guess...but I can come back later..."

"You were planning something inappropriate weren't you!" Growls Dino.

"VOI! Mind yer' own business! I thought I had your consent!"

Reborn sighs and pushes past Chrome into the bedroom. Inside he stops and stares at Tsunami. Tsunami blushes and smiles.

"_Buona sera_, Reborn."

Reborn stare continues and he nods his head. Mukuro shivers with delight.

"_Buona sera, Decima_. That stupid cow brought you back here."

"Yes, once again. I'm sure my past self was trying to be careful. As I recall, I think there was frog in hair." Tsunami shudders.

"VOI! Who is that in there!"

Reborn looks at the door and back at Tsunami. Slowly he smirks and shakes his head. "Go on, I know you want to."

"_Si, grazie, Reborn_!"

Outside the door, Dino , Romario and Squalo were confused by the woman's voice within the room. Xanxus however had become tense with anticipation. His red eyes had darken and his hand tightens into fists. Chrome moves away from the door and the door opens wider...

Dino's, Romario's and Squalo's jaws hit the floor at the sight of Tsunami in adult form. Dino's mouth open and closes like a fish. Squalo's eyes landed squarely on Tsunami's breasts. How her even longer hair was cascading over the swell of her chest.

"Shit, you're sexier with long hair!" Squalo swears.

"Agreed." Rumbles Xanxus.

Tsunami waves her finger at Xanxus shaking her head.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" Cries Dino.

Tsunami blinks at Dino and smiles gently. The Future Dino always told her how he missed the cuter, shyer, untainted by oversexed guardians, innocent Tsunami. But, he still loved her none the less. She reaches out to Dino and pulls him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"_Ti amo, fratellone_."

Dino's eyes widen at Tsunami's words. He sniffs and his eyes become watery.

"Dino?" Tsunami calls.

Dino grips Tsunami and cries into her shoulders.

"I love you too, imoutoooo~!"

Romario removes his glasses and with a handkerchief dabs at his eyes. Xanxus rolls his eyes.

'Gag me.' He thought.

Squalo was still stunned by the Adult Tsunami.

Tsunami and Dino pull apart. Tsunami beams up at him and giggles. Dino smiles back and kisses her forehead.

"Ah, dear imouto-chan..."

He looks her over and his smile freezes. He grabs her shirt and buttons up her up to her neck and all the way to the bottom. He whips around to the stunned Squalo and Xanxus, who was wondering what Dino was thinking.

"What's your problem, trash?"

"...Xanxus and Squalo said 'goodnight.' Say 'goodnight', Tsunami."

"Uh...goodnight?"

"Tsunami said 'goodnight'...Good niiight!~!"

"What the hell!"

"GOODNIGHT!" Dino roars and snaps his whip.

Xanxus reaches for his gun from his jacket but Tsunami coughs to get his attention.

"Good night, Xanxus. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine." Xanxus takes his hand away.

"Thank you, love you." Tsunami steps out and kisses his lips.

Tsunami steps up to Squalo, reaches into his hair and ruffles it. Squalo snaps out of it and grabs her hands.

"Stop that!" He blushes. "I'm not a dog!"

"But you're so cute!"

Squalo blushes more and receives a kiss on his lips too. She ruffles his hair again and Squalo lets her before pulling away and stomping off. Tsunami giggles. Xanxus cuffs her chin and follows Squalo's path. Dino was a little impressed by the way Tsunami handle them.

"You must have learned to master them by then."

"It took me a little bit, but I got the hang of it." Tsunami agrees.

Dino pats her head and bids her goodnight one last time and he and Romario retire to their rooms. Tsunami lets out a breath and reenters their room. By now, everyone was in their pajamas waiting on her. Tsunami crawls beneath the covers and settles with Lambo and Chrome between her and Mukuro. Tsunami pulls them as close as she could towards her and they snuggle or found some part of Tsunami to snuggle. Last but not least, Tsunami looks behind to see Reborn settling himself behind her back. She reaches behind her and wraps a hand around him.

"I am comfortable where I am."

"Well, your boss wants you," Tsunami pulls him over her hip and into her stomach. "Where she can see you."

"I don't want to be next to stupid cow."

"Relax, he's already falling asleep, Reborn."

"If he wets the bed I am going to punish you. Even if you are the boss."

"Yes, Reborn." Tsunami smiles. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight, Boss.

"Kufufu, goodnight, dear Lady Vongola." He touches and holds her hand over their heads.

"Night..." Lambo snoozes.

"Goodnight, Decima Tsunami."

"Goodnight, Reborn," Tsunami yawns and closes her eyes. "..." She mumbles.

"...what was that?" Reborn asks Tsunami.

Tsunami moans having fallen asleep. Reborn rolls over towards her to look up at her. He stares at her for awhile and holds the hand clamped over his body. He kisses her ring and middle knuckle.

"Goodnight, Tsunami."


	13. GBBSL 13: TwoDates Friday

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 13: Two-Dates Friday

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Adult Tsunami woke up before her family and looks over them. They were so cute ten years ago! The Mukuro from her time had a narrow face and more refined. Tsunami giggles on how she thought when she was young that Mukuro was already mature. Tsunami puts a strand of hair behind Mukuro's ear. She reaches behind his hair and combs through it. She is really glad she asked Mukuro to keep his hair long. Tsunami hums happily and leans over Reborn, Lambo and Chrome to give Mukuro a peck to his lips. A smile creeps across Mukuro's face in his sleep. Tsunami pecks his lips again and sits up.

As she stretches and yawns a little foot shoves itself into her back and pushes her off the bed. Tsunami gasps as she lands on her tail bone. She moans and rubs her bottom. She turns onto her knees and glares at Reborn.

"You know that I am a light sleeper and don't like being disturbed from my rest!"

Tsunami turns her nose away from Reborn and gets up from the floor. She searches around the wardrobe and finds her little bathrobe. Tsunami combs her fingers through her hair as she opens the door. A maid was just passing by and Tsunami calls out to her.

"_Excuse me, a moment of your time._" Tsunami spoke in Italian.

The maid was startled at the somewhat familiar face. Tsunami explains to the maid that she was the young Tsunami. The maid was very surprised.

"_What can I do for you...lady Vongola?_"

"_I'm going to need some clothes. Think you can give these things?_"

The family was still asleep by the time the maid returned. Reborn was dressed and presentable for the day in his usual attire. Tsunami emerges from the bathroom dressed to turn heads. She wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt under a black vest with a satin back, black lady' slacks and black two-inch heels. In her hand was hat, a ladies' fedora. The brim of the fedora was much wider than a normal fedora.

"My, you look well put together, Decima." Said Reborn.

"Mm," Tsunami nodded. "You had Bianchi drill into my head that appearance is important. I'm going to see the Ninth. Would you like to come with me, Reborn?"

"Sure, I would like to see how my future former student talk to the Ninth."

Tsunami picks Reborn up and holds him in her arms. Reborn arches a little brow at this.

Tsunami and Reborn go to the Ninth's office and he was at his desk working on reviewing reports. He looks up and was stunned. He stood up from his desk. Tsunami smiles and bows to him.

"Good morning, grandpa."

"Ah, dear Tsunami!"

Timeteo walks around to get to her and embraces her. He holds her face and kisses her cheeks.

"Ah, how beautiful you've become! Incredibly beautiful!"

Tsunami blushes. "Oh, grandpa!" Tsunami kisses his cheeks in return.

Timeteo chuckles and blushes lightly himself. Reborn sees how charmed Timeteo was of adult Tsunami.

There was no explanation needed to how she was here. The Nono was aware of the Ten-Year Bazooka and its abilities. Timeteo sits Tsunami in a chair and Reborn takes the other next to her.

"Now then, what can I do for you, Lady Vongola?" Smiles Timeteo.

"Actually, I'm here to help you. As you know the Mafia isn't too thrilled that Mukuro is free now."

"No, they are not." Timeteo sighs. "But, so long as you are happy, I do not care."

"Yes. I am still grateful to you for letting me free Mukuro. But I was guilty with what happened a little later. You and I were very surprised when we were attacked right outside your gate that afternoon."

"What?" Asks Timeteo.

"A few Mafia families didn't want to wait and see if Mukuro would go back to his ways. So they sent assassins to kill him while he was still weak from imprisonment."

"They did something so bold?" Asks Reborn.

Tsunami nods her head. "Yes, I was so sorry it happened. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I think it is best that we take Mukuro to Varia headquarters."

"How soon should we leave, Decima?" Asks Reborn.

"As believe as soon as Mukuro and the others wake."

Tsunami smiles gently at Timeteo. "I really did enjoyed my stay with you, grandpa. The young me would see you again before she returns to Japan."

Timeteo holds his hand up for her not to say anymore.

"I understand. You are one to think of others of course. I thank you for your concern and you are allowed to do whatever you think is best for you and your family."

"Thank you, grandpa."

* * *

Xanxus was more than eager to leave.

Dino whined and cried wanting Tsunami to be close by! Tsunami told him not cry and tells him that he would see her again before she leaves. Dino whined and cried a little longer till Reborn kicked him in the face.

Iemitsu whined and cried too. Tsunami fusses at him to act his age and explains to him why she had to leave. Iemitsu complains that Mukuro was too much trouble. Tsunami was willing to deal with it.

"OOOOOOOOOH! You are so fabulous!" Lussaria squeals when he sees adult Tsunami arrive.

Lussaria loved Tsunami's outfit, complete with her ladies' fedora she was wearing when she was outside the limo.

"One thing though!" Lussaria points at her shoes. "Shoes, dear! Couldn't you wear something sexier?"

"I don't wear anything higher than two-inches at work or traveling. It's best that way in case I get attacked or something. I do wear nicer heels at dinners and things."

"I guess you're right..." Sighs Lussaria. "You do look better with longer hair, honey~!"

"Thank you, neechan!" Tsunami kisses both his cheeks.

Lussaria squeals happily. Xanxus and Squalo rolled their eyes.

Tsunami sees Levi peeking out from the doorway, "Hello, Levi!"

Levi gasps and ducks behind the door. Tsunami frowns confused. "Levi?"

Lussaria watches Levi too and smiles. "Don't worry, babe. Levi is shy because you're so gorgeous. Isn't that precious?"

"Shut up!" Yells Levi.

Tsunami laughs. Lussaria looks behind her and nearly lifted his shades to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

"Um...is that Mukuro?"

Mukuro was walking but still need support with just only Chrome's help.

"Kufufufu, I will never get tired of those shocked expressions!"

Mukuro's arrival to the headquarters created quite a stir. Others admired their future boss for facing the mysterious and powerful Vendice. There were different stories they made up that she forced the Vendice by brute force to release Mukuro.

A few were none too happy about Mukuro being free. One member of the Varia was definitely not pleased.

Damiano was a part of Bel's division. He was one of the few remaining Varia that still refused to acknowledge Tsunami being the heir to the Vongola. Damiano was disturbed that Xanxus and his second-in-command were sharing a relationship with the girl. What was the Varia coming to? But the last straw was when that brat brought Mukuro from Vendicare.

Mukuro Rokudo. That boy was the reason he had no choice but to join the Varia. Damiano had belonged to the Emilio family. They worked close to the Cavallone but they were almost as brutal as the Varia. The Emilio were actually rivals against the Varia. They thought they had a chance to take their place after Xanxus initiated the Cradle Affair.

It was perhaps why Mukuro targeted his family because they were so close to the Vongola. Mukuro took control of the members of his family. A member would act strangely and begin to go out of line. When he went too far they took the guy out and the family if left to wonder why he did what he did. Then another member would start breaking all the rules till it reached the boss. There was a mass of confusion and the family members stopped trusting each other and letting one another get hurt or killed. Damiano escaped the family and joined the Varia. He later learned a few years later that it was Mukuro who had caused his family's downfall.

Damiano watches as the older form of the Vongola heir helps takes her male Mist Guardian to their room. Mukuro was so...disgustingly pleased. He sneers when Mukuro's hand squeezes and rubs circles around it. Damiano snarls and storms away the terrible sight! Mukuro Rokudo should be in prison! Where he belonged for all his crimes! Those Vendice are becoming soft...ever since that...that...

Damiano makes a serious decision. Whenever that grown-up Tsunami leaves and that weak, excuse of the younger woman returns he will give Mukuro what he deserves...

* * *

"Ah, Bel-sama!"

"Shishishishishi, the cute princess has grown to a curvaceous queen!"

"Bel-sama, please!"

Tsunami was just minding her own business in the kitchen with Lussaria. Lussaria felt like cooking and baking with her and of course Tsunami was happy to join him. It had been awhile since she cooked! As they were planning on what to cook, Bel slipped into the kitchen and caught Tsunami into his arms from behind. Lussaria leaned his back against the island with a cooking book in his hand. He giggles as he watches Tsunami trying to pull Bel off of her while also keeping Bel's hands from wandering about her mouth-watering form.

"Bel-chaaaan~! You naughty boy!~" Lussaria giggles.

"Don't encourage him, neechan! Bel, get off!"

"Ah,ah,ah! Bel-sama, shishishi!" Bel corrects.

Tsunami huffs and wiggles about.

"This is a one-sided battle, Bel-sama. I am not going to love you. I haven't felt anything for you in ten years, I'm sorry."

"Hmph, how can you deny the prince? You're with all your guardians, the boss and that loud-mouthed swordsman, why not settle for something better?"

"I'm sorry, Bel-sama. I love them because they love me. You never loved me, you just desired me. But,"

"Ah, but?" Asks Bel.

Tsunami looks over her shoulders and smiles at him.

"You will find someone...and you and she will care for another, you'll see!"

"I don't want her! I want you! I don't know who she is!"

Tsunami escapes Bel's grasps. She turns to face him and holds his face. She pecks his forehead through his bangs and silences him. Tsunami gives him a warm smile.

"I won't spoil it for you, my prince. It will be a lot interesting for you to find her yourself."

Bel touches his forehead looking at Tsunami. He slowly grins.

"Shishishi, doubt it."

Tsunami sighs. "So stubborn."

Levi enters the kitchen, sees Tsunami and rushes back out. All three stare through the kitchen doorway until Levi peeks back at them. They could tell he was blushing.

"H-hello, Vongola Boss...are you finished with Bel?"

"Yes, I am. Lussaria and I are planning on doing some cooking. Bel-sama was distracting us."

"I-I shall take him off your hands then. Xanxus needs him...says he has a mission for him and his squad."

"Nothing too dangerous I hope." Said Tsunami with concern.

Belphegor snickers and takes Tsunami's hand.

"There is nothing this Prince can't handle, milady! Your concern convinces the prince that he has a chance!"

"But, Bel-sama!"

"Shishishi, the Prince will see you again once he completes his mission. It won't take long, my queen!"

Bel kisses her hand and leaves the kitchen. Levi follows him and could be heard fussing at the prince for being so rude to Tsunami. Tsunami lets out a breath and leans against the island alongside Lussaria.

"I see you still got it after all those years, Tsu-chan!" Giggles Lussaria.

"Yeah, and I was hoping it would go away. Probably it would go away when I start getting wrinkles and gray hair."

"Hey, there are some old ladies that look good for their years!"

"Shhh, don't jinx me! I really don't want to be that small percent of the female population that age gracefully!"

Lussaria laughs squeezing Tsunami's hand. The decided on a recipe and get started with cooking. They talked as they moved about the kitchen. Tsunami did her best not to give too much info away. She talked about the little things and Lussaria mostly wanted to hear about her relationships with her men. Tsunami mentions that it took a while for her to find away to balance her time with each of her lovers. It wasn't always sunshine and sweet love every day. Tsunami tells Lussaria that her younger self would be going through some ups and downs and would probably be contacting him for help.

"Oh, you know I will always be there for you, Tsu-chan!"

"You were and I was grateful...sometimes."

* * *

Damiano couldn't believe it! A mission for the whole squad with their squad leader, Bel, being assigned to lead them it was going to be a long mission. The longer the mission the more in strength Mukuro grew. He clenches his fist to keep his face from pulling a sneer.

"So, what's the mission...Boss." Asks Bel with his usual grin.

"Hmmph, one of those babies has been spotted. He's been doing some suspicious activities as of late. Going back between Italy and Japan."

"Italy and Japan? I guess we are to find out what's he doing between here and there, yes?"

"Yes. Leave now. You're mission starts now."

"Sure thing, Boss. However, if I didn't know any better you're trying to keep me away from your precious Vongola queen."

"You are quite a genius, Bel."

Bel snorts and he takes his squad out.

A recon mission, just perfect! Damiano could only hope that it goes quick...but with this particular infant, he looks through his information. The Thunder Arcobaleno, Verde was going to be tricky.

* * *

Xanxus was alone in the office. He decides to kick back with a glass and some whiskey. His door was knocked on and the door is opened before he could reply. He looks up from pouring his glass and was about to throw his glass when he saw Tsunami slip through the door. She smiles at him gently and approaches his desk. Xanxus watches had her hips sways, her round curves were outlined so delightfully by her slim, dark slacks. Tsunami walks around his desk and wraps her arms around his neck. She hums as she nuzzles the scared side of his face.

"Xanxus."

Tsunami gives his scar kisses up and down. She leans against him and Xanxus feels her breasts against his arm. Xanxus reaches up and runs his hand through her hair. Tsunami giggles softly and slides into his lap. Tsunami rubs her nose against his. Xanxus frowns at her at that. Tsunami rubs her nose against his again and kisses it. Xanxus grabs the back of her neck and pulls her into a kiss. Tsunami holds onto his shoulders as their mouths interlock with one another. Xanxus growls pleasantly and his hands travel all over her body. Her shirt becomes un-tucked by his roaming hands and he unbuttons her shirt from the bottom...working up to the middle...

THUNK!

Xanxus freezes and was about to curse a storm!

THUNK!

"Boss, why's the door lock? Boss!" Calls Levi.

Tsunami kisses his neck and gives a nip on a scar. Xanxus flinches.

"Locked the door." Tsunami sings.

"Go away! I don't want to be disturbed, trash!"

"Y-yes sir!" Levi is heard scrambling away from the door.

Xanxus lifts Tsunami off his lap and onto his desk.

"Mmm, Xanxus?"

"What now?" Xanxus nips her stomach.

"Before we continue, I want you do me a favor."

"Mm, hmm." Xanxus kisses around her navel. Tsunami squirms tickled by his kisses.

"Teehee, uh...I want you not to...Xanxus! Pay attention!"

"I am...get to the point!" Xanxus licks and sucks her belly button.

"I want you to, to hold off having sex with the younger me."

Xanxus stops abruptly and looks up at Tsunami.

"What?"

Tsunami smiles and pets Xanxus' head. "I don't want you to sleep with my younger self yet. I think you intended on taking it...and yes I did agreed at one point to sleep with you,"

Tsunami removes her vest and shirt. Xanxus eyes focuses on her breasts cupped by a burgundy, lacey bra.

"But, I think it is best that you hold off a little longer, okay Xan?"

Xanxus looks up at her face, sighs and nods. "Fine," He mumbles. "You better give me something to hold me over."

Tsunami chuckles and her hands reach behind her unlatching her bra.

* * *

Tsunami had just closed the door behind herself leaving a sated Xanxus when Squalo arrived. Tsunami greets Squalo with a hug around his waist. She had to stand on her toes to get to his chin and kisses it. Squalo blushes as he stretches his chin out of the way.

"Don't, somebody will see!"

"You were so cute being so shy!"

"VOI! I'm not shy...I'm not use to being so gentle and don't want to be made fun of! I got a reputation."

"As does Xanxus and he doesn't mind PDA."

"What?"

"Public displays of affection."

Squalo snorts. "Those are not displays of affection...that's exhibition."

"You were licking me all over in the kitchen that one time." Tsunami smiles innocently at him.

Squalo reddens. "Nobody was there! It was me and you only! AND, it wasn't ALL over you! It was just your hand. Your wrist...and your arm...shut up!"

Tsunami giggles and rests her head over his heart. Squalo grumbles and holds her close. Tsunami sighs in content. She reaches up his back and tangles his long hair into her fingers.

"...you and Mukuro are probably the only ones that know that men with long hair are a turn-on."

Squalo's smirk accompanies his blush. "Is that right?"

He feels her nod. "Xanxus' hair does lengthen a tad in the future..." Squalo remembers of his future memory.

"Mmhm, I really like it that way." Tsunami murmurs.

"Perhaps he does realize it sooner or later."

Tsunami looks up at him in surprise. "Really? Now that you mention it." She goes into thought.

Squalo pets the top of Tsunami's head as she wanders through her memories.

* * *

Squalo left Tsunami to train up his squad. Tsunami looks at her watch and finds that her hours in the pass were dwindling. She goes to her room to check on Mukuro. Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo were sitting on the bed watching an Italian soap opera. The over-dramatic music playing filled the room. Chrome was very into the series. They were eating little sandwiches while Lambo was hording a large bowl of purple grapes to himself. Lambo sees Tsunami and grins.

"Bigger neechan! We're watching TV!"

Tsunami's eyebrows rose.

"Mukuro, how did you get Lambo to watch a soap opera?"

Mukuro grins.

"Go! Super, Super, Green Dude! He's the best!"

Tsunami frowns in confusion and Mukuro chuckles.

"Kufufufu, the little cow believes he is watching his favorite Saturday morning show, The Super, Super Ranger Dude Force."

Chrome giggles. "Ken-san likes that show too. Chikusa-san makes fun of him for it."

"Come join, us Lady Vongola. I haven't seen you in a while." Mukuro pats the empty spot on the bed.

Tsunami joins them sitting beside Mukuro. Mukuro leans against her and hums happily. Tsunami leans over him kissing the outer shell of his ear and taking a little sandwich from the plate.

"Oh, wow...I didn't realize Antonio was so young! Now I know for sure he's using plastic surgery ten years from now!"

"Oh, dear, relying on plastic surgery, kufufufu?"

Chrome pouts. "Oh, Antonio is so handsome and seems so gentle and charming now. I didn't know he could be so vain."

"Mmmhmm," Tsunami nods. "Don't worry, you'll look forward to meeting his little brother!"

"Ah, he has a little brother?" Chrome cries out.

"Oya, plot twist?"

"Not even Reborn saw it coming! Speaking of Reborn? Do either of you know where he is?"

Mukuro shrugs. "No. I have no idea where the Arcobaleno went, dear Lady Vongola."

"Alright then, after this show is over I want to go look for him. My young self and I will be switching back towards the evening."

"Oh my, so I won't be able to adore you lovely full-shaped body."

"You won't have long to wait, trust me." Tsunami pinches his bottom.

"Oh! Lady Vongola!" Mukuro laughs.

Chrome covers her blushing face. Lambo makes a face and gags.

"Ewwwwww, you touched his butt!" Yells Lambo.

* * *

Mammon and Reborn were drinking espresso together in one of the lounges. Mammon sighs after taking a sip from his cup.

"Your student has grown into a fine young woman, Reborn. Those physical features must serve her well in running the family."

"Indeed. I must be sure that Bianchi trains her harder on keeping up her appearance." Nods Reborn.

"Hmmm," Mammon smirks. "Can you imagine how many rich suitors would spoil her with tribute money! I have to be a little kinder to Lady Boss!"

Reborn sips his espresso quietly and takes it away from his lips.

"You leave Tsunami be, you money monger."

Mammon and Reborn turn the gazes upon Tsunami walking into the lounge. She stops between their chairs.

"There you are, Reborn! I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

"Don't fret, Decima. We were merely having idle chatter. I must say, Decima, you have grown into a wonder of beauty!"

Tsunami blushes. "Have I really? You all are too much! I can't have changed that much!"

"So modest! It makes you so adorable."

"Mammon...stop trying to butter me up," Tsunami waves her hand dismissively while still blushing from his praise. "I know you're only being nice to me so you can ask favors...like that time you asked me to do that photo shoot for Mafia's Most Wanted Woman to Marry! for Costra Nostra Monthly!"

Reborn and Mammon stare at Tsunami. Costra Nostra was the number one most read international, underground criminal magazine! Even Reborn picked up an issue every now and then for the swimsuit edition!

"You agreed?" Smiles Mammon.

Tsunami sighs and holds her head. "You know I am ranked number one in unable to say 'no' to another family members...when it really counts."

"Hmmm, I will keep that in mind then! Well, since you were looking for Reborn I'm sure you wish to speak with him. I have some counting to do."

The Varia Mist finishes off his espresso, floats up into the air and flies off.

"Good day, Decima."

With Mammon gone, Tsunami looks down at Reborn. She stood beside his chair watching him drink. Tsunami reaches out and takes Reborn's fedora off his head and onto the coffee table. Reborn's hair springs up and he glances up at her.

"What are you doing, Decima?"

"You can call me, Tsunami, Reborn."

Tsunami crouches down onto her knees and smiles at Reborn gently. She hums as she reaches out with a finger and bounces his curly sideburns. Reborn stares at her for a long time. After a few bounces she pulls back her hand and stares back at him.

"I'm trying so hard to get you to confess to me in my time, Reborn."

Reborn sighs and sets his cup down. "I never should of told you that. I don't know why I said those things to you. I must say I have been very conflicted with my feelings and emotions since that damned event. I really regret starting it not just because you were hurt. But for the chaos that goes through me when I see you with one of your lovers."

"Reborn, just tell me, the younger me how you feel!"

"No, I will not confess to your younger self, my student! I will continue not to for the next ten years and after."

Tsunami pouts. "But, Reborn I..."

"Tsunami!"

Tsunami shuts her mouth.

"You must accept that it can't be so. I can't love you properly...in this form!" Reborn clenches his fist.

Tsunami watches Reborn for a moment. Then her eyes sharpen and she straightens her back.

"Reborn, the Greatest, Number One Hitman in the World, says he can't do something? That's a lie, Reborn. When I was young I believed there was nothing you can't do! You keep blaming that it is your cursed body that stops you from loving. I have seen you take down men two-hundred times your size with a single kick! But you won't admit to the younger, pathetic, weaker me that you love me and want to be with me!"

Reborn is silent.

"When you first confessed to me the first time I came from the future, I was shocked and I realized how stupid I was not see you had feelings for me and for such a long time. Ten years, Reborn. You held your love from me." Tsunami held a hand over her heart. "My heart aches when I think of how you suffered, Reborn. I want to make it up to you for being so naive and give you what you always wanted."

"Tsunami..." Reborn shakes his head. He reaches his hand out. Tsunami leans forward and lets Reborn touch her face.

She closes her eyes and sighs. Reborn looks over her face and rubs his hand up and down the side of her cheek.

"You wish to give me your love. Is there a piece of your so-called 'heart puzzle' you have for me?"

"Reborn," Tsunami opens her eyes slowly. "There was always a piece for you. You and I just didn't realize how close to the center it was."

"...you're an idiot! You haven't changed at all!"

"Reborn!" Tsunami shouts.

"You wish to be with me, despite this body I have."

"It is not your body I desire, it's your heart, your love that I would like to have."

"...Tsunami...I..." Large, round dark eyes meet into large, brown eyes with a hint of gold. "I think that you are amazing woman. You give so much of yourself to others...and even to a cruel, sadistic demon baby like me."

Tsunami laughs a little.

"You would really tolerate me like this?"

Tsunami nods her head.

"Hmph, I will...consider it. You should be ashamed of yourself. Coming to me and putting me on the spot. I will have to wait ten years while my future self is being worn down rapidly by your insistency."

"You taught me to never give up a fight, Reborn."

"I taught you too well. But, I too am stubborn and will not lose to you, Tsunami."

"I'm going to get you, Reborn."

"That what everyone of my past lovers say."

Tsunami narrows her eyes at him. "You have lovers in the past...yet you deny me!"

Reborn smirks.

"Hmph!" Tsunami huffs.

Tsunami looks at the window.

"Oh, the sun is setting and it is nearly evening. It is almost time for me to go back."

Tsunami stood up from the floor. She looks down at Reborn and leans over with her hands on her knees.

"Reborn, I won't give up on you! I will get you...sooner or later...or much sooner! I will find a way to make it work."

"Please, don't get your hopes or mine up, Tsunami. It there was a loop hole for this curse I would be the first to jump through it."

Tsunami nods her head. "I know." She leans in closer and kisses the top of his head. Leon pops up and sticks his tongue onto her cheek. She gently rubs Leon's head.

"Good bye, Reborn. I will see you soon...you're probably going to shoot me in the future."

"You must be punished." Reborn shrugs.

* * *

Tsunami returns to her shared room and finds that Chrome and Lambo were gone. The food and plates were gone and the T.V. was shut off. Mukuro was lying in the center of the bed snoozing. Tsunami lies beside him and watches him sleep. She touches his hair and combs her fingers through it.

Mukuro turns his face towards her as he opens his eyes slowly. He sees her face. He looks over her shoulder and sees the suns beginning to set.

"Is it time for you to return?"

"Mmhm."

"It was a pleasure to see the butterfly you've become, Tsunami. I know that I will see you shortly in the future and now, but I have a question to ask you before you go."

Tsunami waits for his question.

"How did you get me out of Vendicare? How did you convince that Warden and the Vendice to let me go?"

Tsunami feels a tingle and she shakes her head.

"I think its best...that you ask your Tsunami. See you in the future, I love you, Mukuro!"

Tsunami moves forward and captures Mukuro's lips. Mukuro moans as Tsunami works her lips over and between his lips. Just as she pulls her lips away there was pink smoke. Mukuro chuckles from his slight daze as the young Tsunami and he knew and love came back to him. Little Tsunami was sitting on his stomach as she coughed into her hands. She was wearing a white one piece swimsuit with an orange sarong tied around her waist with Hawaiian printed flowers. Mukuro arches a brow at her attire.

"Oya, I thought you couldn't swim, Vongola-chan?"

"I can't!" Tsunami replies with a cough.

Tsunami comes out of her coughing fit and looks down at their positions. She squeaks and rolls off of him red-faced.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"I'm not." Mukuro grins.

Tsunami gives Mukuro a look.

"How was your twenty-fours in the future? I believe the older you mentioned that she was on vacation."

"She was in Mafia Land at the resort." Tsunami's blush deeps as she thought of something. "I can't believe I had such a revealing swimsuit!"

"What's that, Vongola-chan?"

"N-nothing!" Tsunami waves her hand. "S-so, what did the older me do here?"

"Oh, nothing much. Bathed, ate and slept with me and the others. Went around the Varia being nice and friendly to everyone."

"Were back at the Varia headquarters! Oh, I would I liked to have said good bye to Grandpa, Dino-ni and dad."

"You will see them again before we return to Japan." Mukuro assures her.

Mukuro raises himself on his elbows and then onto his hands.

"Tsunami, I have a question."

"Yes, Mukuro, what is it?"

"How did you get me out of Vendicare?"

Tsunami explains to Mukuro what she told the Nono and to the Warden. She told him detail of the surgery implanting the device, how the device work and the worst-case scenario if Mukuro was to turn on her and the family would be him returning to Vendicare prison. Tsunami also promised Vendicare that she would allow herself to become a prisoner as well. Mukuro was silent when Tsunami finished talking. Tsunami watches Mukuro nervously. Perhaps Mukuro felt like Tsunami didn't trust her with the device! Tsunami opens her mouth to say something.

"You did that for me? You risk being mentally destroyed or being put into a cell for my sake?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Mukuro frowns at her.

"Because I love you."

Mukuro gazes into Tsunami's face. Tsunami's answer was pure and honest. Mukuro leans forward and rests his head on her shoulder. Tsunami reaches up and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"Dear, dear Tsunami. I will not fail you. You will not suffer or step into a Vendicare cell so long as I live!"

"I know you won't. I trust you. However," Tsunami smiles nervously and lifts Mukuro's head up. "There is this slight detail that I would like to mention that is only between you and me and only you and me, Mukuro."

"What is it, Tsunami?"

Tsunami looks down at her lap at her hands clenched in her lap.

"Um, well," She fidgets. "The device...doesn't work."

"..."

Tsunami looks up slightly. Mukuro's face was blank.

"Uh, yeah. It's for show. It doesn't really do as I say. But...but the Vendice doesn't know that...not even Grandpa...or Reborn know! It was a bluff...a lie. You and the family are too important for me to go out of commission like that! There would be others if they found out would try activating the device themselves somehow...and yeah so...I...I lied to the Vendice!"

Mukuro simply stares at Tsunami. He covers his face with a hand and his shoulders begin to shake. Tsunami starts to worry, until a creepy sound came from his mouth.

"kukukuku...kufukufu...fufufufu...fufufufu...FUFUFUFU...hahaaaHAAAHAAAHAAAAAA!" Mukuro roars with laughter and throws himself onto his back.

"M-mukuro?"

Mukuro laughs maniacally. "Those fools!" He laughs. "Oh, my love! My Tsunami! My Vongolaaaa! You deceived those fools! They trusted you and you lied to them! Hahaahaaaa! Oh, what an influence I have over you, my dear Vongola!"

Tsunami pouts. "Stop it! You're starting to make me feel guilty and you can't take full credit for me learning deception. Reborn is a master of lies just like you!"

He was proud of his Tsunami. She was willing to do anything, ANYTHING for him. She even lied to the one of the top powers of the Mafia world to set him free. There was still a risk of her going to jail if he went out of line. But, that wont' happen. Mukuro promised he won't let her suffer. Never again will she suffer by his hand.

* * *

Tsunami was in front of Lussaria's door one lovely day. She asked Chrome to come with her. She was very embarrassed but she had to know! It was a part of her plan to punish her guardians...her boys. She reddens more as she thought of her guardians as...her boys. She clears her mind of that thought to focus what was important. That was asking Lussaria a special question. The little Vongola heir knocks on Lussaria's door.

"Just a mooooment~!" Their big sister sings.

The doors opens up and Lussaria's face brightens. Brighter than his short satin red bathrobe. Tsunami and Chrome stare at his attire for a second. They didn't know to be embarrass or slightly ill.

"Oh, Tsu-chan and Chrome-chan! Hi, sweeties what do you need?"

"...I have a question." Tsunami twists the bottom edged of her long-sleeved hoodie with her hands.

Lussaria waits patiently for her question.

"Oh gosh!" Tsunami whimpers. "Uh, can you tell me how to be...s..s..." She whispers.

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't hear that last part. 'How to be...'?"

"Can you tell me how to be...sexy?"

"Sexy?" Lussaria shouts.

"Shhhhh!" Tsunami and Chrome shushes him.

"Sorry, sorry! Come in, come in!" Lussaria opens the door wider and lets the two girls in.

They've been in Lussaria's room before when he gave them makeovers and invited them in for girl talk. It was a little less feminine than Tsunami expected. But it still was pretty...gay. The colors were solids of black, dark brown and white. The bed was huge and round with white furry covers and various shapes of black satin pillows. He had a large, white vanity with three sections of mirrors with lights and many drawers. The usual flower arrangements were there but were slightly altered.

Tsunami and Chrome sat on the bed.

"I will be with you two in a few~! Let me change into some clothes!"

Lussaria goes into his very long walk-in closet. What Tsunami seen in that closet...was breathtaking! There were clothes that shifted into every color of the rainbow of darks and lights and blacks and whites. Tight, loose, fuzzy, patterned, silks, leathers, latexs...it was a mini mall for models. Lussaria comes out of his closet wearing a simple white long-sleeved shirt, skinny blue jeans and his usual shades.

Wow, that was...normal. Kind of cute actually.

"You look cute, neechan." Said Tsunami.

Chrome nods her head in agreement.

"Oh, you two! Anyway," Lussaria sits on the bed and scoots close to Tsunami.

"Sooooo, you want to be sexy?"

Tsunami blushes and nods.

"And you too?" Lussaria looks at Chrome.

"...yes...please, it would be nice to know." Chrome whispers.

"I would like to know why you would come to me?" Asks Lussaria.

"There's a couple of reasons." Tsunami shrinks herself down. "One is...as of now you're the only...'gal pal' I can approach right here, right now. Also, since you're a guy you know your own body and wouldn't mind sharing a few tips. It would also be great to know what to do before I go home so I can torture my guardians."

"Torture your guardians?" Lussaria questions.

"I've decided on how to punish my guardians. After thinking about it I thought of the guardians and that stupid contest! For nearly two to three weeks they were giving me attention and affection for that! I can't believe if it was sincere. I want to have a clean slate with them. They are not allowed to touch me for two weeks."

"Make it three, honey." Said Lussaria.

"Okay, three weeks. No hugging, kissing, touching, nothing! But, I'm going to do the touching and everything."

"Oooooooh, I see! You're going to drive them crazy!"

"Yes, they were driving me nuts and I was so confused to what and why they were doing it!" Tsunami ruffles her hair.

"There, there, sweetie pie! There, there!" Lussaria gives her hug and rubs her back.

He then straightens her up and smiles at her sweetly. "Okay, I heard enough. I would be more than happy to help you dish out some revenge on those knuckle-headed boys of yours. Okay...let's go over the basics...the boy and his delightful body~!"

Tsunami and Chrome blush.

"Let me get my books and magazines for visuals~!"

Tsunami and Chrome blush further.

* * *

Xanxus was having a hard, paper-heavy day. There was a tower of paper on his right and he was reading and scribbling on the paper he was working on. He slaps his pen on the desk and pinches his bridge of his nose closing his eyes. There was a light tap on his door.

"Come in, Tsunami." Xanxus recognized her little taps now.

The door opens and Tsunami steps in.

"You know, you don't have to knock. You can just walk..."

Xanxus opens his eyes and takes in what Tsunami was wearing.

Tsunami was wearing a white long-sleeved ladies t-shirt and a black short skirt with a black, lacy fringe. And OH his favorite, his pleasure, his turn-on...white leggings that were wrapped around her mid-thigh.

Lussaria had dressed Tsunami for meeting with Xanxus. Lussaria explained to her that men were into visuals. They enjoyed eye-candy! Xanxus was attracted to Tsunami's legs. His favorite outfit on her were shorts skirts and leggings...so, wear short skirts and leggings to get Xanxus' attention!

Tsunami watches Xanxus' expression. It didn't change but Tsunami noticed that Xanxus' eyes darken when she wore things like this and when he was kissing and touching her. She swallows and walks aroud his desk to stand next to him. She gives him a shy smile.

"Hi, Xanxus, that's a lot of paper!" Tsunami eyes the stack. "You have to read and sign all of them?"

"Reading mostly and sign a few pages...or put them in the shredder."

Xanxus reaches an arm around her waist and squeezes the outside of her thigh just fingering the edge of her skirt. Tsunami wraps her arms around his neck and sighs. She was getting use to his caresses. It still made her red in the face but he was so gentle and his hand was so warm. It used to make her nervous that the very hand touching her could turn her into ash.

Lussaria told her that Xanxus likes to be in control. Let him do whatever he wants...but since Tsunami was the seducer and Xanxus the seduced, Tsunami has to still remain in control! To stay in control she must be the one to give him affection.

Tsunami tightens her arms around his neck and nuzzles her cheek against the scarred side.

Lussaria gave Tsunami a little hint to give Xanxus physical contact on the scarred, sensitive parts of his body.

Xanxus makes a slight noise but it was cut off. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Lussaria said Tsunami's naivety and innocence was her weapon. If Xanxus or any other guy were getting suspicious all Tsunami had to do was pout, blush and look wide-eye with innocence if she suspects that they were suspecting. Sometimes it's good to back off just a smidge and give them some space and leave them in longing.

Tsunami steps away.

"I'm sorry...you're busy."

"Tch, brat...get back here! Stop being such a mouse!"

Xanxus yanks her back and Tsunami gasps into her ear. She didn't mean to do that but seeing him smile slightly...or rather smirk and feelings his fingers crawl beneath her leggings. Tsunami moans and kisses his scar. Xanxus growls happily and stops caressing. Tsunami couldn't help but feel very happy and proud of herself that she was handling Xanxus pretty well. She presses her face against his scarred neck.

Now, that she had Xanxus where she wants him she had options. There is always a reason behind a seduction. One, seduction is foreplay that could lead to sex. Two, to get something out of the seduced or catch him off guard. Or finally, three , make a mad-dash and leave the guy hot and bothered!

Tsunami was going with option two.

"Xanxus, I will be leaving soon..."

"Great." Xanxus grumbles.

_Keep them happy and comfortable_! Were Lussaria's words.

Tsunami blushes and turns Xanxus' face to look at her. She slides over his leg and sits a straddle over it.

Don't give the seduced too much love! Give him a taste; make him want more but don't give it all to him!

Xanxus was surprised by Tsunami's position. His eyes widen for a fraction. He opens his mouth but Tsunami's eyes catch his as she held his hands. Her face was red and her eyes cast down on their hands. Xanxus closes his mouth.

"Um...yeah, I'll be leaving. I really don't want to just leave without...without us doing something nice together. Every time we get together somebody walks in on us."

Xanxus snorts. "Yeah."

"I was thinking that maybe if you like we can go on a date. If that's okay with you?"

Xanxus looks at her. "Couldn't we just have a date here; I don't like going out with all those nosy people and hearing those trashes' crap..."

Tsunami pouts at him.

_Men are competitive_~! Lussaria sings.

"Oh...well..." Tsunami saddens. "I was wondering how well you would do on a date than Grandpa...it was so nice! He ordered for me, we ate that really good Italian ice cream...had our picture taken. It was amazing..."

"Pfft, whatever. I'll take you out on a dinner date. A real date. Not some geezer's, old school good time."

Tsunami smiles and she hugs Xanxus.

Making a man competitive is beneficial to the seducer for it would make their target feel like they need to prove something, that they are the best. It also gives them the feeling of control in coming up with a good idea to the seducer's "suggestions".

"Thank you so much!" Tsunami kisses his lips.

Xanxus was caught by surprised. Tsunami seemed so forward. He wasn't complaining, it was hot, in a cute, Tsunami sort of way. He was really turned on. Damn that older Tsunami for making him promise not to take Tsunami's virginity. He would so be taking it right now...

"VOOOI!" The door slams open.

...Tsunami didn't lock the door...how long will it take for them to learn to lock the door! Tsunami jumps startled. She doesn't look at Squalo, keeping her eyes forward over Xanxus' shoulder. Xanxus gives her a sideways glance.

"Aren't you used this by now?" Xanxus asks.

Tsunami shakes her head. Squalo sighs, his face slightly pink at the sight of Tsunami sitting a straddle on one of his legs in her cute, short skirt.

"Voi, you need to be careful wearing that skirt and leggings! He's going to sexually maul you!"

"Relax, I not going to going to have sex with her till she's good and ready." Xanxus squeezes her bottom. "So, you have nothing to worry about when we go on our date."

"Date?" Squalo frowns.

"Yes, I'm taking our girl out for dinner. How about Friday night?" Xanxus cups Tsunami's chin.

"That sounds nice, Xanxus." She smiles.

Xanxus smiles in return and they peck lips.

"Tsunami, would you like to go on a date...with me?"

Tsunami looks at Squalo. Squalo looks out the window to avoid looking at her. Tsunami slides off Xanxus' lap. Their hands linger till their finger tips touched and broke apart.

"A date with you would be nice too. How soon will you take me?" Tsunami sits in a chair next to Squalo.

Men and boys like Squalo and possibly Hayato are virgin gentlemen. They would be scare to touch their beloved out of fear that they would insult the girl. The best way to approach such a shy sweetheart was to be sweet and gentle. Which Tsunami already was naturally!

Tsunami reaches over and touches his hand. Squalo turns his hand over and clasp her hand. Tsunami gives him an expectant look with a sweet grin.

"Since Boss is taking you out on a dinner date, I'll take you on a lunch date. I'll have to think of a place to take you."

"I look forward to going on a date with you and Xanxus. I can't wait!" She beams.

Squalo smiles and Xanxus smirks. "My date will be better." Xanxus assures Tsunami.

Squalo glares at him. "Tch. Bastard."

"The Prince is getting bored." Sighs Bel.

* * *

Bel and his squad were in Japan. Verde was rumored to have a facility in the works. But it the Storm Squad found that they had miss their target. Bel was getting annoyed being outsmarted by the Thunder Arcobaleno. Scrap metal and computer parts were left behind burned and shorted out. Verde made sure to cover his tracks and kept information from falling to his enemies.

"How dare that thunder baby make a fool of the Prince." Bel mumbles to himself. "Let's go. I refuse to return to the base empty-handed."

Damiano curses the Prince and his pride. The longer this mission went on the stronger Mukuro was growing in strength and the Vongola heir would take him back to Japan with her!

Tsunami was fretting about tomorrow. Tomorrow were her dates with Xanxus and Squalo. Squalo was taking her out to lunch for the afternoon and Xanxus would be taking her out to dinner. Neither went into detail of what exactly what they were going to do. Tsunami wasn't too concern about them. She was more concern with herself. What was she suppose to do on a date? She never went on a date before! She never dreamed she someone would take her out on a date. Well, going out with the Ninth, was that a date? A real date? Tsunami felt that it was just a nice meeting between her and a relative.

"Dame-Tsuna, the date with the Nono counts as a real date."

"Hieee! Reborn!" Tsunami shrieks.

"Hmph, a date is a date. It wasn't romantic, but it was a date."

"Is that so? It was still nice." Tsunami smiles lightly.

"Your dates with Xanxus and Squalo would be very different. It would be a real romantic date." Said Reborn.

Tsunami whines, becoming nervous again. Reborn sighs and shakes his head. Tsunami gets a kick to her head.

"Ouch!" Tsunami grips her head.

"Ah, it's been awhile since you received a kick in the head from me."

Tsunami pouts. "Mmh!"

"My student is still so hopeless. I am to teach you to be the next Boss of the Vongola. I teach and train you how to fight, what to know, who to know, etc. etc. Now, I have to teach you how to have a date."

"That would be great, Reborn."

"Let's go to the dining room."

Reborn has Tsunami sit down and he stood on a chair next to her.

"Now, a date is simply being with a person that you're romantically interested and would like to spend time with getting to know them."

Tsunami nods.

"No matter who asks, usually the man, for the date it is the man that escorts the lady. He is the one responsible for giving you a good time. To make you feel like a little princess."

Reborn hopped onto the table and walks to her. He lifts her hand that was on the table and kisses it. Tsunami smiles with a light blush and giggles. Reborn smirks.

"The start of the dinner would just be conversation. Talking about each other; like your likes and dislikes."

"That's all?"

"That's all. Let's have a conversation now." Said Reborn.

"We're on a date?"

"Yes, we're just two people on a romantic date."

"O-okay...Um...thank you for asking me out on date, Reborn." Tsunami looks down at her skirt. "I never thought any would take me."

"Hmph, those boys wouldn't know a good girl if she slapped them."

"But, I'm just a girl, Reborn. Sure, I'm going to be a mafia boss someday. But I'm not good at anything. School and sports. No one believed that I had a future."

"Don't be silly. You cook as well as your mother. I believe you could have been a pretty good chef."

"R-really? You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not, Tsunami."

"But, I'm such a klutz and I still depend on you and the others!"

Reborn shakes his head. He squeezes Tsunami hand still in his grasp. "Your klutziness is part of your adorable charm. It's also okay to depend on others. You need us just as we need you."

"Reborn? We're pretending, but I think you...you really meant that.

Reborn smirks. "Yes, I meant it. Enjoy it while you can."

"I think I'm beginning to see why Bianchi's so crazy about you." Tsunami mumbles.

Reborn chuckles and lets go of her hand. Tsunami's breath catches when their hands parted.

"Enjoy your date tomorrow. Don't worry too much. It's Squalo and Xanxus that will be catering to you."

Reborn walks away. Was just Tsunami's Hyper-Intuition but was Reborn...strutting away?

Tsunami looks at her hand and slides her fingers into her palm. Reborn had such tiny hands. Yet, he was able to hold her hand up and his hand was warm. Tsunami found herself wanting it back. Tsunami's eyes widen and she covers her mouth.

'Oh my god...' Thought Tsunami.

* * *

"TSUNAMI-CHAAAAN~! It's your lunch date with Squalo today! We have work to do, sweetie!"

"Eh, heh. It's so early..." Tsunami laughs nervously.

Lussaria gently pushes Tsunami in her room. "Now, Squalo wants you to dress comfortably so no skirts this time."

Tsunami was relieved to hear that. She was getting use to skirts. Since Xanxus likes them so much.

"You'll need a light jacket too..."

"Do you know where we're going?" Asks Tsunami.

Lussaria smiles. "Yeeees~! But I'm not telling youuuuu~!"

"So, you're taking Tsunami on a lunch date." Said Xanxus leaning over his desk on his arms.

"Yes, I am." Squalo sat in his chair across from Xanxus staring back at his Boss.

"Hmph, cute."

"What's the matter? Worried?" Squalo smiles smugly.

"About what?"

"About Tsunami enjoying my date than yours!"

Xanxus barks out of laugh.

"Sure, whatever makes you less nervous on your date. You virgin shark!"

"Man whore!"

Xanxus reaches for his bottle.

"Don't make Tsunami upset!"

Xanxus glares at him. "You're lucky she loves you, shark!"

"I know." Squalo smiles. "We both are."

Xanxus returns Squalo's smile, agreeing with his right-hand.

* * *

"Mukuro!" Tsunami shouts.

"M-mukuro-sama, you have to let the Boss go!"

Mukuro was lying in bed holding on tightly to Tsunami's white shirt. Fortunately for Tsunami, it was a long shirt under a dark blue jean jacket. Tsunami tries to pull her shirt out of his hand. Mukuro had this...dare she call it...a pout! There was an angry pout on his face. Tsunami was beginning to find this loving side of Mukuro was making him less scary. His face was on the same level of Hayato's kicked-puppy face.

"Mukuro! I don't want to be late, let go please!"

"No, I will not, Tsunami."

"L-look you can't do this, Mukuro!"

Mukuro smirks. "I do whatever I please!"

One of the uses of seduction, to catch a man unawares and giving you a chance to get away!

Tsunami sighs. "I give up."

"Boss?" Chrome was confused.

Tsunami steps towards the bed and looks down on him. Mukuro smiles in triumph.

"Kufufu, knew you would see things my way."

Tsunami hums and climbs onto the bed. She looked into Mukuro's eyes with a woeful expression.

"You have me...now what?" Tsunami leans over him.

Mukuro continues to smile but he was aware of something out of the ordinary as Tsunami stares at him.

"You shouldn't be upset. I love you, remember that."

Tsunami closes in on his lips and closes her mouth over his lips. Tsunami sighs softly against him. Mukuro closes his eyes as embraced one another through their lips. Tsunami's little fingers combs through his bangs and strokes forward across his cheek.

"I love you...bye bye!"

Tsunami makes a run for it! Mukuro was quiet for a moment.

"Oya?"

Chrome giggles quietly.

Squalo is waiting outside leaning against a blue, white and gray-streaked motorcycle. There was a tribal-design of a great white shark on the side. He thrums his fingers on the seat. He was getting nervous and impatient. Where was Tsunami?

Tsunami bursts out the door! She runs down the steps and just as she reached the bottom she trips.

"A-haaaah!" Tsunami cries.

Squalo bursts forward and catches Tsunami before she could make a face-plant into the concrete! Tsunami gasps throwing her head to look up at Squalo. Her face was flushed from her run.

"Ah, Squalo! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Hey...yeah...would you...VOI!"

Tsunami jumps at Squalo's voice. Squalo straightens her up onto her feet.

"What took you so long?"

"Mukuro didn't want me to go." Tsunami shifts her feet.

Squalo takes her hand, leads her to his bike and sits her straddle over the seat. He hands her a black helmet. He sits in front of her and starts the cycle. He doesn't pull off till Tsunami wraps his arms around his waist. He kicks the kickstand and they take off.

They raced through the countryside at blinding speed. They were on a road less traveled by others so Squalo could go as fast as he pleased. He riding of a motorcycle was different from Kyouya's Tsunami noticed. Kyouya's motorcycle took sharp turns that made Tsunami grab him around his waist as he slipped and whipped through cars. Tsunami had a feeling he was doing it on purpose to have her as close to him as possible. Tsunami was afraid for a little while. Then she focused on getting to Ryohei's match that night she and her guardians made up. She thought about her arms wrapped around Kyouya and thought that Kyouya wouldn't let her fall. Tsunami smiles into Squalo's back. She was starting to look forward to giving him and her boys her punishment for them. Back to motorcycles and Squalo, Squalo drove fast but he was aware of his precious, young lady cargo. The wind swept past them getting cooler. She begins to smell and taste salt.

Tsunami peers at the left side and sees only a wall a rock. She looks to her right and she catches her breath. It was the sea. It sparkled like turquoise with a outline of peacock green. Down below the sea laps at the foot of the tall rock wall. Squalo curves around a bend and Tsunami sees a white city popping out on top of the golden mountain side.

'Where are we going, Squalo?' Tsunami asks more to herself.

Through the city and closer to the sea, a enormous building that looked as ancient as the city with its buttresses and archways by the beach. The round roofs shimmer like the sea in color. It was very pretty, but Tsunami still wasn't sure what it was.

Squalo parks the cycle a little ways from their destination in a little alley. Squalo puts their helmets on top of the seat. He looks at Tsunami scratching his head.

"You okay?" He asks.

Tsunami nods. "Yes, I'm fine." She looks at the building. "What is that?"

"...an aquarium." Squalo mumbles.

"An aquarium! Really?"

Squalo blushes and shrugs. "Yeah. Let's go."

He takes her hand and they go. Tsunami curls her hand over his fingers and blushes. Their date begins, her first big romantic date!

It was early with only a few visitors to start the day. On entering and getting their entry tickets, Squalo and Tsunami received brochures that had a map inside showing the exhibits and habitats available. There were quite a lot of things they could do. Tsunami was asked what she wanted to start with and she decided that they work their way through starting with the interactive exhibits.

The exhibit for the morning was watching the keepers rouse sea otters awake. Tsunami was a bit surprised that there were sea otters in Italy. Squalo explained to Tsunami that sea otters didn't live on the coast of Italy. They were at the aquarium for show and as a learning experience for the kids. There were other sea animals from different parts of the seas. Tsunami was a bit embarrassed but Squalo didn't mind setting her straight. Squalo remembered that he had digital camera and gives it to Tsunami for her to take pictures. Tsunami thought Squalo to be so thoughtful! The pictures would be great to show to Lambo and the kids back home!

From the otter exhibit they slide into the little reef petting zoo. Round tubs section of tide pools of sea stars, hermit crabs, urchins and other small sea life. Tsunami recalled one of her family outings with her mom and dad when she was small and shared it Squalo. Her father held over one of tide pools and trying to convince her touch one of the little sea critters. Tsunami was scared to touch them fearing that they might her. Iemitsu picked out a star fish and leaned her over further to touch it...and he dropped her into the water! Squalo had felt sorry that Tsunami had such an idiot father. He picked out a starfish and held it in his non-gloved hand. Tsunami gently rubbed two fingers over it. Her first time touching a sea critter. It was so hard and rough. She expected it to be soft. There was a sea cucumber and Squalo guided her hand into the water and over it. Tsunami squealed and pulled her hand out. She shuddered. It was so squishy...like an over-ripened, rotten cucumber! Squalo laughed at her disgusted, freaked out expression.

Coming out of the exhibit of the sea of kelp they entered the penguin habitat. It was a cold area and Tsunami was glad that Lussaria added a light jacket to her assembles. Squalo had on his slim, leather motorcycle jacket that kept him pretty warm. The small penguins were cute to Tsunami. Waddling, warbling and popping in and out of the water. They gathered around the sea keepers as they came out with their morning breakfast.

The most recognized part of the aquarium is reached. The tall walled glass tanks were filled with assortments of colorful fish swimming their little colonies darting and gliding about. Sea turtles soar through the water gracefully. Tsunami's eyes sparkle and she almost presses against the glass in awe. Squalo looks at the delighted young girl. He lifts the camera and takes a picture. Tsunami jumps at the sound and looks at the camera and up as Squalo. They smile at each other.

Squalo becomes eager to reach their next destination. Tsunami realized why seeing a sign to a cave-like entrance: The Shark Tank. They stepped onto a moving floor and it took them through the tunnel of sharks swimming beside and above them. Tsunami stayed close to Squalo. She was nervous and worried herself imagining the horror it would be if the glass cracks and breaks!

It took them all morning and after to visit every exhibit at the aquarium. It was mid-afternoon and after all the excitement and exploration, they were hungry. They went to the cafeteria and it was pretty nice. They even had VIP section with Squalo had reserved for them. They sat a booth where playful dolphins swam around each other. Tsunami admired the dolphins as Squalo orders for them. The food was delicious and Tsunami loved her smoothie!

Before leaving the aquarium they stopped at the gift shop. A must for Tsunami to buy a gift for Chrome, Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta. Possibly Mukuro. Tsunami found a hat that was of a shark head with its mouth open for a face. She took the shark hat and has Squalo try it on. Squalo threw a tantrum and with a pout and the sad puppy dog eyes from Tsunami, Squalo relented and put the hat over his head. Tsunami took a quick picture and Squalo made her swear all the way to the cash register and out the exit of the aquarium that the picture was for her eyes and her eyes only!

"I had so much fun with you Squalo! Thank you so much!" Tsunami squeezes her dolphin plushie.

"You make it sound like the date it's over! It's not over till I take you back home!"

"We're going somewhere else?"

"Just for a walk down by the beach."

"...A walk on the beach? That sounds really nice."

Squalo puts an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah."

The beach was just below the aquarium and they walked down the beach. He has them remove their shoes and walk barefoot on the sands. They talked about the aquarium and what was their favorite exhibit. They fall into silence enjoying the waves. Tsunami leans against Squalo getting drowsy. Squalo stops and guides her down for them to sit on the ground. Tsunami sighs and leans against Squalo.

"Tired?"

"Mmm." She nods. "...But I did have fun, Squalo. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Tsunami." He kisses the top of her head.

* * *

Lussaria was in the lounge doing his nails. Reborn was reading the paper with Leon sitting on top of his fedora reading along with him. Xanxus was by the window looking out for Squalo and Tsunami. Lussaria blows on his nail and examines them before looking up at his boss. He smiles.

"Boss, that's not going to bring them home any faster."

"What are you talking about? Can I look out the window?"

Lussaria watches Xanxus for a moment smiling. Reborn smirks.

"They must be having a good time. They've been out since morning?" Said Reborn.

"Sure have! Perhaps they don't want their lunch date to end?" Lussaria looks over a nail.

"Lunch isn't all day!" Growls Xanxus.

Lussaria giggles and they hear a motorcycle outside. Lussaria squeals.

"They're back! They're back! They're back!" He runs out the room.

Xanxus stares out the lounge and shakes his head.

"Oy." Reborn sighs.

Tsunami and Squalo come inside with bags. Tsunami is grabbed by Lussaria by her hands and bounces up and down.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! How was it! Oh! We got to get you ready for your dinner date! We'll talk as we freshen you up! Let's go find Chrome! Ohhhh, you got souvenirs! You got one more me right! "

"Uh..."

Lussaria pulls Tsunami away from Squalo. Squalo stares after them.

"What the hell?"

"Ah, the shark returns. Tsunami looks worn out." Xanxus strolls out of the hall.

"We had a good time. I took her to the aquarium."

Xanxus coughs and chuckles. "The aquarium? What is there an inner dork inside you trying to get out?"

"Shut up! I like sea life!"

"...dork."

"VOI! She liked it!" Squalo argues.

"She's only being nice, she was probably bored."

Squalo glares at Xanxus and then a thought came to him.

"Are you worried that I did better than you?"

"Tch, I haven't taken her on our date yet!"

"Heh, exactly!" Grins Squalo. "You're worried."

"The hell I am!"

"Yeah, I'll be worried too if I had to top walking along the beach."

Xanxus glares at Squalo.

"So, how was your date?" Asks Lussaria.

"It was a lot of fun! I was surprised that he took me to an aquarium. He's really interested into it. Especially sharks." Said Tsunami.

"Awwwww!" Lussaria gushes.

Tsunami pulls out the camera and smiles.

"Chrome-chan? Nee-chan? Can you keep a secret, please?"

"Well, well. Don't you look sharp, Boss!" Squalo was lounging in the lounge.

"Of course, Boss looks great!" Levi snarls from the bar making drinks.

Xanxus was hovering by the bar waiting on his drink as he waited for Tsunami to get ready for dinner. He wore a black dress shirt showing his collarbone and bit of his chest. His blood-red tie slipped over his chest beneath a dark burgundy satin vest. His black cloak, to be placed over his shoulders was over the bar stool next to where he stood.

"You really do look amazing, Boss!" Levi flatters passing him a drink.

Xanxus looks at Levi annoyed. Squalo smirks.

"Looks like you're trying too hard to impress!" Said Squalo.

"You know, you got a bit of mouth since Tsunami decided to date you."

"Uh, Squalo you shouldn't tease Xanxus so much."

Squalo and Xanxus turn to the doorway.

Tsunami stood in a black short dress with Lussaria behind her standing proudly over his work. It was frilly and fluffy underneath the bottom of the dress. She was cupped over her chest. Her waist was wrapped from hip to beneath her bosom by scarlet silk sash. Her hair had lengthened to touch her shoulders and was able to be put into curls. Her face was light dusted with make-up, blush and eye shadow gentle cinnamon. Her lips were a dark, warm shade of red. Squalo and Xanxus stare and Tsunami blushes beneath her make-up.

Reborn shows up to stand beside her. Tsunami looks down at him and smiles shyly.

"Hello, Reborn."

"Good evening, Tsuna. You look wonderful."

"T-thank you, Reborn." Tsunami mumbles.

"Oh! Thank you, Reborn~! Tsunami-chan is amazing to work with!" Lussaria titters.

Reborn being the first to compliment her wakes Squalo and Xanxus from their daze. Realizing how stunned they were makes them think how nearly unbelievable that a few months ago they both couldn't stand her. Now, they were in love with her and entranced by her.

Ain't love funny?

"You do look amazing." Squalo agrees.

Xanxus goes to Tsunami and standing in front of her to lean over her. He kisses her forehead and her cheek. Tsunami looks up at Xanxus lovingly.

"Xanxus."

"Let's go."

Tsunami nods. As Xanxus drapes his cloaks over his shoulders Tsunami turns to Squalo and Reborn.

"Well, I'm off." She goes up to Squalo and with a gentle tug of his hair, Squalo leans over for a kiss. Tsunami gives him a few pecks and looks up at him with a blush.

"I really enjoyed our date. It was so much fun. Thank you, I'm so grateful!"

Squalo blushes slightly and ruffles her hair. "Yeah, yeah….you're welcome. Now go to your date with the Boss."

"Yes." She nods.

"Let's go, babe." Calls Xanxus.

"Coming. I'm off, Reborn!"

"Xanxus!" Calls Reborn.

Xanxus was just escorting Tsunami out of lounge and they stopped for Reborn. Reborn looks at Xanxus from up under his fedora.

"I want Tsunami home by ten. Not a second late. Tsunami, you make sure he brings you home on time too! I will hold you both to blame for tardiness."

Xanxus sucks his teeth and pushes Tsunami out of the lounge. "Whatever."

Tsunami is taken into the city in a limo. Xanxus told her in the back they were going to a restaurant which was the finest restaurant in town. The restaurant they stepped into was a lot fancier than the restaurant the Ninth took Tsunami. Tsunami realizes that Xanxus truly wanted impress her and outdo his own father. Tsunami smiles to herself that Xanxus didn't have to go to the extreme to impress her. She was so easily impressed anyway. Squalo kept their date pretty simple and she enjoyed that. They were taken to the VIP section of the restaurant which was on the second floor with a private balcony. A curtain was pulled back for them to enter through by the host himself. It was a lovely night outside. The lights were twinkling from the skies above and from the city. The moon was in a crescent-shape above them. Tsunami believed that it was just as romantic as full-moon. As they were seated the host informs them that their waiter would be with them shortly. The waiter glances at Tsunami and Tsunami smiles at him politely before lowering her gaze. Xanxus looks at the waiter and he glares at him.

"_Is there a problem_?" Xanxus growls in Italian.

The host snaps back into his welcoming-style, sweating slightly.

"_No,no,no! Please excuse me your waiter will be with you in a moment. Please, enjoy dinner!_"

The waiter bows and quickly walks away. Tsunami looks at Xanxus a little concerned. Xanxus smirks and waves his hand.

"Relax, there's nothing for you to worry about, alright. What are you in the mood for? I'll help you with your menu."

Tsunami realizes that the menu was, of course, in Italian.

"Your tutor should start giving you lessons in Italian. If you plan on making more visits here."

Tsunami nods. "I guess so. " Tsunami opens her menu to look at the words. "It looks really hard to learn though. I think it's going to be painful for me."

"Hah, it's not that hard."

"Easy for you say…you grew up speaking it."

Xanxus shrugs. "Japanese wasn't hard."

Tsunami looks up from the menu. "Why did you learn Japanese?"

"It's sort of required to know one or more languages. The Vongola controls that largest criminal organization. We make sure everything is running smoothly across the world. It's only respectful that we learn allies from other countries language. It also puts you at an advantage if they or your enemies speak a different language."

Tsunami remembers Hayato spoke several languages. Reborn sort of pushes farther with the ability to speak to animals and insects! The waiter arrived and Xanxus growled at him that he was late. The waiter became afraid but Tsunami put the man at ease with a gentle smile to him and putting her hand out for Xanxus to hold. Xanxus looked at her hand for a moment and sighing took her hand. The waiter took their orders for food and drink. Tsunami had a taste for fish. Xanxus laughed at that and Tsunami didn't understand what was so funny until a moment later and started giggling herself.

"Xanxus, what do you like to do?"

"Hm?"

"Well, do you have hobby or interests? I was kind of surprised from what I learned about Squalo lately. He reads and likes to visit the aquarium."

"Geek."

"Xanxus!"

Xanxus was smirking. "I'm into wine tasting."

"Wine-tasting?" Tsunami tilts her head.

"I like to go out to the vineyards and spend a day just tasting and drinking wine. Hmm, perhaps I can take you there some other time."

"But I'm underage!"

"Relax, I'll give you the sweet kind."

The waiter returns with their drinks and informs them that their food would be out soon. Tsunami's drink was a deep-red color. There was foam at the top nearly spilling over the edge. In the liquid there were many bubbles floating about. Xanxus takes his drink and sips it slowly. Tsunami had a strange feeling about it but didn't want to see rude or wasteful takes it and sips it. It was really sweet! It tickled her tongue and the ticklish sensation rushes throughout her body. Tsunami shivers and licks her lips.

"This soda is yummy, Xanxus, what is it?" Tsunami takes a longer sip.

Xanxus just smiles. "Something I thought you would like."

Tsunami finishes off her drink and with a giggle asks for another one. Her third glass came with their meal. During their dinner, Tsunami became relaxed and very happy. Xanxus watched Tsunami as she talked, on and on about her training, Reborn and her crazy family. Usually, Xanxus would zone out a woman's chatter, but Tsunami's talking was a little amusing. Every once in awhile she would pause and apologize to Xanxus for being a chatterbox. She asked for another but Xanxus gently told her that perhaps it was best that she have anymore and suggests she has dessert instead.

A large slice of cake was ordered and Tsunami was delighted.

"Oh, wow! It looks so good but I don't think I can eat it all!"

"I'll help." Xanxus takes a fork and cuts into it.

"You like cake?" Tsunami giggles.

Xanxus puts the cake into his mouth and nods.

"I learned something new about you! Xanxus has a sweet tooth."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't tell no body, brat."

"Hey, don't eat it all!"

Xanxus turns the fork around and offers it to Tsunami. Tsunami blush, that hadn't left her face since the three "sodas" she had, brightens and she opens her mouth for it. Xanxus feeds her and then himself. Tsunami picks up her fork and cuts a piece and holds it to Xanxus. Xanxus takes it his eyes locked on hers. Tsunami giggles.

"Teehee, you got frosting on your lip. I'll get it!"

Tsunami scoots her chair closer to Xanxus. Her hands reach up to his face and gently turn his face away and she pecks the frosting off of his lip.

"Oh!" She pouts. "It's still there!" She gives him another peck.

Xanxus allows her to kiss and peck at him without making a move. His face softens and he gives a warm smile. He feels his cheek warm up and hope that the dim lighting didn't let Tsunami see his blush. Tsunami finally stopped kissing the frosting off and giggles.

"Xanxus?"

"Hm?"

"The cake is really good. But I think it tastes better on you!" She giggles.

Xanxus arches a brow and smirks.

"Oh? I should keep that in mind…for later."

"What's later?"

Xanxus doesn't answer her. He continues to smirk and kisses her forehead.

They leave the restaurant and get into the limo. Tsunami had a box of their leftover cake and of course a bag with four other cakes for Lambo and the others. Tsunami was a bit tipsy from the light alcohol Xanxus gotten for her. She was slightly unsteady and clung to him to keep herself on her feet. She was a lightweight. She was partially buzzed from what he would consider mere grape juice. Perhaps it was because it was her first and she was young. Xanxus tells the driver to drive them around the city. When the limo starts to drive Xanxus rolls the window behind the driver up. Xanxus slips of the cloak from his back, lowers over Tsunami onto her back and kisses her. Tsunami sighs and returns his kiss. Xanxus hands move from her shoulders and down her sides. Tsunami gasps and stiffens.

"Xanxus…no…"

"Yeah, I know. No sex. But I can still touch and make you feel good."

Tsunami blushes and relaxes beneath Xanxus. "Okay, can I touch you too?"

Xanxus slowly begins to smirk.

"Oh yes! You sure can, babe." Xanxus pulls off his tie and unbuttons his shirt.

* * *

The grandfather clock in the lounge room was ticking in time with Reborn's foot tapping. The clock was louder than usual and could be heard through the lounge room. Reborn stood beneath the tall clock staring at its face. It was ten minutes before ten and no signs of Tsunami and Xanxus return home. Reborn stares at the clock, arms folded and foot still tapping.

"Dame-Tsuna. Xanxus better not have done anything indecent. If they don't arrive in five minutes I'm going to call one of them."

The sounds of the door opening and sounds of several footsteps are heard out in the hallway. Reborn walks out of the lounge. Through the hallway, Reborn sees Bel's Storm team returning from their mission. The team looked tired and worn from their search to find Verde. Reborn figured that it wouldn't be successful. Verde was a genius and wouldn't let it be so easy to find him. One of them amongst the team seemed shifty and eager to be somewhere else. Reborn watches him unnoticed till Lussaria strolled in and greets Bel.

"Hello~, Bel~!"

"Hmph." Was the Prince's reply.

"Aw, are you upset that you didn't do you mission so well?"

"I was close. But that Arcobaleno is rather clever." Bel grumbles.

"There, there, honey~! Well, you have time to prepare for your report for a bit. Boss, took Tsunami-chan out on a date."

Bel and his team whip their heads towards the smiling, Mohawk man.

"What?" They cried.

Lussaria nods. "Oh, yes! They have been gone for a while now. They should be back soon."

"For their sake." Said Reborn.

"I'll do the report tomorrow…"

"VOOOOOI! You can make your report to me!"

Squalo appears from the hall and stood over Bel.

"You're still up? Shishishishi, worried about the little boss?" Bel snickers

"Voooooooi, shut up! I'm not worried!

Bel snickers more and he turns to his squad. "Go on already, you peasants." Bel waves a lazy hand at them. The Storm squad happily leaves to treat to their wounds and get some rest. One of them was already gone with a hidden agenda. Bel tries to go to his room but Squalo intervenes and orders him to get his report ready for Xanxus. Bel refuses and Squalo insists. Squalo barks at Bel as they leave the area.

Lussaria giggles at his precious teammates. He checks his watch and it was a minute before ten…the door opens again and in walks in Xanxus and Tsunami. Tsunami was giggling and blushing as Xanxus held her in his arms bridal style. Lussaria and Reborn arch an eyebrow at this very happy Xanxus.

"Xanxus, you can put me down. You didn't have to carry me."

"Hmm, I wanted to." Xanxus nuzzles and kisses her.

Lussaria and Reborn take in Xanxus very good mood and the couple's attire. Hair was mussed up and unraveled. Clothes were stretched out, unbuttoned and unzipped partially. Lussaria places his hands on his hips and taps his foot.

"Boss? Tsunami?"

Xanxus and Tsunami look at Lussaria.

"Y-yes, ane-san?" Xanxus places her down on the ground keeping his arm around her.

"You two didn't, did you?" Lussaria waves a pointed finger at them.

"No, no, no!" Tsunami waves her hand. "We just kissed and cuddled!" Said Tsunami.

Xanxus kisses Tsunami's cheek. He touches a part of her neck and several red marks are pointed out. Tsunami squirms as the marks are caressed by Xanxus' fingers.

"We just kissed, cuddled and did a little touching, grabbing and rubbing."

"X-xanxus!" Tsunami blushes.

"Hmph, that had better be all that happened." Said Reborn.

"That's all that happened!" Tsunami blushes waving her arms.

She turns to Xanxus lightly tugging his very loose tie to bring him down to her level. She kisses his lips and gives him a hug around his waist.

"Thank you for the date, Xanxus. I had a good time with you!"

"It was nice." Xanxus whispers in her ear, "You are so much fun to tease and you're such a fast learner." He winks roguishly.

Tsunami's face becomes a flame. She backs away from Xanxus.

"Heh, g-g-good night, Xanxus. Good night, Reborn! Good night, ane-san!"

She scampers away. Lussaria giggles and decides to ask for details of their date tomorrow. Reborn looks at Xanxus and Xanxus was still smirking.

"What?" He asks.

"It looks like you two had fun. I'm impressed that you didn't get her drunk and had your way with her."

Xanxus continues to smirk and removes his tie walking by Reborn. "Well, she did get a little tipsy,"

Reborn glares at him. Lussaria gasps. "Boss!"

"It was the girly, fruity drinks and I only gave three…besides I promised her adult-self that I wouldn't take her virginity until Tsunami is ready. I'm going to respect that decision. But that doesn't mean I can't touch her a little."

Lussaria giggles and sighs. "Oh, boss! Well, I would hate to rain on your parade but Bel's back from his mission. I think you should hear what he has to say about Verde."

"Verde?" Asks Reborn.

"Huh, that's all he has? Information? I guess he couldn't capture him." Xanxus snorts. "So much for the genius Prince."

'_At last I can get rid of that Mist guardian, Mukuro. To make him pay for what he did to my family. His punishment will be death_!' Thought Damiano.

Damiano makes his way through the halls. He makes sures that he doesn't bump into anyone. He does not want to be delayed of his extracting justice onto Mukuro. He was passing the kitchen and sees Mukuro's female servant girl, Chrome and the stupid Thunder guardian child, Lambo. Since they were in the kitchen and the Vongola heiress on her date with the boss, which left Mukuro all alone! Damiano smirks. He won't let this opportunity slip by him!

Tsunami finds Chrome and Lambo in the kitchen. Lambo squeals with delight at what Tsunami had in her hand.

"Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!" Lambo cheers.

Lambo grabs onto the bag.

"Lambo!" Tsunami cries out.

"Gimme cake!" Lambo yells.

"Hello, boss. How was your date? Was it nice?" Chrome asks.

"Yes, it was nice. Both dates with Xanxus and Squalo were very nice. I brought cake for you two."

"Oh, Boss! That's so nice of you, thank you!"

Tsunami opens her mouth and yawns. "It was such a fun day! I'll have to turn in for the night. Good night and enjoy the cake."

Mukuro was sleeping soundlessly in the bed. He was comfortable in his bed beneath the sheets and covers. The door opens and Damiano slips inside. He was disgusted by how relaxed he was. He seemed rather happy even in his sleep. It made Damiano's stomach twist.

"You don't deserve to be happy…Mukuro Rokudo!" Damiano hisses under his breath. "Don't you realize how much pain and suffering you have given others for your selfishness? You don't deserve mercy. You don't deserve to live."

Damiano pulls out a pistol. He attaches a silencer accessory to the weapon and points it at Mukuro's head.

"This is for my familgia, Mukuro Rokudo."

His trigger finger slowly squeezes the trigger…a grin spreads across his face…

The door opens with a creak and the light in the room switches on. Tsunami enters the room yawning and she gasps, covering her mouth at the sight!

"What…what are you…"

Damiano curses at Tsunami. He takes aim again! Tsunami's eyes flash into Hyper-mode and her flames bursts into life in the center of her forehead and in her hands.

"STOP!" Shouts Tsunami.

A flood of sky flames fills the room. A shield of flames wrap over Mukuro and the bed neither was burned by the flames. Damiano however wasn't very fortunate. He yells out as nothing but flames fills his vision. The flames fill the room and burst out the door into the hall and pushes Damiano out the window! The crashing of the door and window gets the attention of Varia members and servants rushing to the room. They pause seeing the whirling fury of sky flames twisting out in the hall.

Xanxus, Squalo and Bel were in Xanxus' office and they could see flames coming out of her window.

"Those flames!" Shouts Squalo.

"Tsunami's flames!" Xanxus jumps from his chair.

"Shishishi, wonder what's the cause for that?" Bel grins.

Reborn was the first to run out the office. By the time Reborn, Xanxus and the others arrived at Tsunami's room the flames had died down. Reborn goes inside and finds Tsunami collapsed on the ground sitting and panting. The flame on her forehead flickers away. Reborn was impressed with his student that she somehow managed to activate her sky flames without his bullets or her pills or gloves. It seems it was forced out by strong emotions.

"Tsunami, what happened here?" Asks Reborn.

"Tsunami!" Squalo goes to Tsunami and helps her off the floor and onto the bed. "Are you all right?" He asks.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, Squalo. Someone was in here. He was going to hurt Mukuro! I couldn't let him do that!"

"Where is he now?" Reborn asks looking around the room. There wasn't a trace of the man.

"He was by the window…oh, no! Did I send him out! I didn't mean to go too far!"

Reborn shakes his head smiling. "Still showing concern for your enemies, Tsunami."

Xanxus walks to the window and looks out of it. He looks down and sees a man dangling from the ledge by the scarp of his jacket.

"Bel, isn't this piece of trash one of yours?"

Bel goes to the window and takes a look.

"Hmmm, oh, it's Damiano. He was looking a little shifty lately and angry. He was trying to hurt Mukuro? That's no surprise. It's because of Mukuro that he's a part of the Varia. Mukuro broke up his family and gave them a bad name."

"I see." Tsunami murmurs.

"It will be something you have to deal with, Tsunami." Reborn said as he stood on the bed by Tsunami. "Mukuro has a dark past and a long list of enemies. Many people are not happy with Mukuro being free."

"I know, Reborn. I will deal with it to the best of my ability."

"Bel, deal with the trash." Xanxus ordered.

"Shishishishishi, gladly. I will make him pay for trying to hurt the princess."

Tsunami was about to speak out when Reborn looks at Mukuro. "Hmm, maybe you were too late. None of that noise woke him up."

Tsunami gasps and crawls up to Mukuro. Tsunami puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes him.

"Mukuro? Mukuro?" Tsunami calls.

Tsunami doesn't get a reply. When Tsunami begins to worry Mukuro shows signs of life. His eyebrow twitches. Tsunami blinks. Squalo growls. Reborn tilts his fedora over his eyes and smirks.

"MUKURO! YOU WERE FAKING!" Shouts Tsunami.


	14. GBBSL 14: Crime and Punishment

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 14: Crime and Punishment

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Nana was in the most comfortable place in the house, the kitchen. Dinner was another successful masterpiece and the children and Bianchi had retired for the night with full happy stomachs. Nana was washing dishes and sighs with a small smile.

"Ara, I wish Tsunami-chan was home!"

The phones rings and Nana dries her hands on her apron and answers the phone with one hand.

"Hello, Sawada residence."

"Hello mama."

"Tsunami!" Nana cheers! "How are you! Oh, Tsunami-chan! Mama misses you."

"I miss you too, Mom. You don't have to worry for long I'll be coming home very soon."

"Really? Oh, that's great! I'll throw a welcome home part y for you and invite all your friends! Okay?"

Tsunami nods. "Okay. Uh mom?"

"Yes, Tsunami-chan?"

Tsunami shifts on the bed and glances at Mukuro who was asleep.

"Mom…I had made a decision. It's about my friends. Well, my guy friends. I can't choose just one of them…so I decided I'll be their girlfriend. To all of them…is that okay with you?"

Nana sits down at the table and sighs against the phone.

"Tsu-chan, I don't mind you having more than one boyfriend. True, in this day in age it's probably odd and would be frown upon. But each of those boys makes you happy. You're not lonely and your life is so exciting. I want you to be happy in any way you can, Tsunami."

Tsunami sighs in relief.

"Thank you, Mom. To hear you say that means a lot to me!"

"Ara! How are we going to explain this to your father!"

"W-we'll figure something out!"

"Yes, we will."

"Well, good night, Mom. Thanks again."

"Of course, Tsunami-chan. Mama loves you!"

"I love you too." Tsunami replies.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH~ Why? Why did this day have to come~?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! Boss Vongola!"

"VOOOI! Shut up, you idiots!"

Lussaria and Levi continue to cry loudly as Squalo yells over their cries. Tsunami watches them and laughs nervously.

"Nee-chan and Levi-san look as though they are going to miss you a lot." Said Chrome.

Xanxus walks pass the two wailing Varia socking Levi in the head as he goes by. He goes up to Tsunami and stood next to her. Chrome nods her head at Xanxus in greeting and gives the two of them some privacy.

"Sorry for the trouble."

"Don't blame yourself for those two's stupidity."

Tsunami's arm brushes against Xanxus' arm. She leans against him fully resting her head against him and holds his sleeve. Tsunami breathes in his scent. It was a deep, dark rich scent. Was it him…his cologne…both?

"Tsunami?" Xanxus calls to her.

She slowly looks up at him. Xanxus reaches towards her and brushes his knuckle beneath her chin.

"I'll miss you, Xanxus."

"Brat," Xanxus smirks. "Of course you will. Don't think that this is the last you'll see or hear of me!"

"You'll come see me?"

"When I can."

Tsunami stood on her toes and closes her eyes. Xanxus' smirk softens; he leans down and kisses her. They stay like that for a long time till someone coughs. Xanxus pulls away and glares at Squalo. Squalo stares at Xanxus for awhile and glances at Tsunami. Xanxus snorts and steps back a few steps.

"Squalo?" She calls.

"Hm?"

Tsunami steps close to him and gently tugs on his hair. Squalo blushes and leans forward. Squalo and Tsunami looked into each other's eyes shyly. Squalo tilts his head and kisses her on the lips. The two's blush increases and Xanxus chuckles.

"Voooi! What's so funny?"

"You two are such virgins…"

"Shut up!" Squalo yells.

Tsunami hugs Squalo around his waist.

"I'll miss you, Squalo. Please don't kill each other when I'm gone!"

"No promises!" Said Xanxus and Squalo.

"That's not funny!" Pouts Tsunami.

Once Tsunami's farewells were done with Xanxus and Squalo the other Varia were allowed their wish her good bye. Levi was a sobbing mess. Lussaria kept dabbing around his sunglasses and hopes that Tsunami like the clothes he bought her from the shop. He makes Tsunami promise to wear them at least twice!

"Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow…"

Xanxus and Squalo watch him closely as the prince takes Tsunami's hand and kisses it.

"I will continue to court you, princess."

"…You're never going to give up are you?" She sighs.

Bel kisses her hand again and his face-splitting grin creeps on. "Never!"

Bel pulls Tsunami into himself, wraps an arm around her and cups her bottom. Tsunami shrieks

"YOU ROYAL PIECE OF SCUM!"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII!"

"HOW DARE YOU MOLEST BOSS VONGOLA!"

"Naughty, naughty~!"

…and all hell breaks loose!

"Mukuro-sama? You're not going to punish Belphegor-sama?" Asks Chrome.

Mukuro just chuckles.

"No, dear Chrome. I think the punishment is already being handled, kufufufu."

* * *

"Yaaaaay! Welcome home, Tsunami-chan!" Nana cheers.

Nana, Ipin, Fuuta and Bianchi were standing outside the house when Tsunami's taxi pulled in front of it. Tsunami was pleasantly surprised at the large warm welcome. Lambo beat Tsunami to the punch in hugging her mother. Ipin and Fuuta complained to Lambo how unfair it was that he got to travel with Tsunami. Of course, Lambo rubbed it in their faces of all the cake he ate and Ipin kicks him for it. Tsunami and Nana calmed the children down.

Tsunami looks up when Bianchi cries out for Reborn. Bianchi scoops Reborn from the ground and embraces the little hitman into her arms and cries over him being so glad to see him. Tsunami saw the scene as a bit awkward, more than usual.

Inside there were more surprises. Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru greeted Tsunami. Hayato burst into tears and wraps Tsunami into a tight hug. He sobs into her shoulder on how he missed her and how he was near death in longing for her return. Tsunami was pretty sure her faithful right-hand was exaggerating.

"What would you have done without me, Hayato?" Asks Bianchi. "I had to force feed you."

Tsunami pales and nearly falls over as Hayato starts to choke in her ear and becomes seriously ill!

Hayato was quickly taken to the bathroom by Bianchi herself.

Takeshi lifts Tsunami off the ground easily putting his hands under her arms. Takeshi hums happily and looks up into her eyes; his eyes were bright and shining.

"I missed you so much, Tsunami-chan!"

"I missed you too, Takeshi-kun."

Takeshi pulls her close to his chest and kisses her cheek noisily. Tsunami giggles as her feet was placed on the ground, only to be soon caught from behind and lifted by Ryohei.

"I missed you too, to the EXTREME!" He yells on top of his lungs!

Tsunami's ears were ringing, but she continues to smile and enjoy the warmth emitting from Ryohei's hard body.

"Oni-san! Don't yell in poor Tsunami's ears!" Kyoko fusses.

"Haru is so glad to see you!" Haru yells. "Yay!"

Nana laughs at Tsunami and her friends and family's happiness and excitement. She looks over at the living area and blinks.

"Ara, I didn't see you come in, Chrome-chan…oh, that handsome boy is here too! Welcome, I'm so glad you made it!"

Tsunami's friends looked in the direction Nana was looking and their eyes widen. Hayato comes out of the hall, still slightly ill and takes notice of where their attention was being drawn. His eyes bug out of his head and he points a finger at the guest.

"Y-you! What are you doing here! You can't be really here, Mukuro!" Yells Hayato.

Mukuro chuckles, "Kufufufu, but I am here. In my own flesh and body."

"I don't know what you are saying, but it's good to see you. Mukuro-kun, was it? Ara, you're so handsome, it's unbelievable that my little Tsunami has caught your interest!" Squeals Nana.

"Mooom!" Tsunami whines.

" Tsunami is worthy of my attention, Sawada-san. She's done so much for me and I intend to show my appreciation with my love." Mukuro winks.

Tsunami and Nana blushe from his romantic, bold promise.

"Oh my!" She grabs her face. "Oh my, what a charmer!" Nana giggles.

Tsunami's guardians weren't too sure about Mukuro's presence.

"Please. I worked very hard to give Mukuro another chance. Please, for me, can you do the same?" Asks Tsunami.

"If it's Hime's decision…and if Hime can trust him…as your right-hand I will have complete faith in your choice. But," Hayato points at Mukuro again. "If do anything to hurt Juuhime, I will blow you away!"

Mukuro smirks. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to point."

Hayato growls at him.

"Well, if Tsunami-chan says to trust you, then I will give you a shot, hahaha! Welcome to the team, Mukuro-kun!" Takeshi smiles warmly.

"I extremely don't get it...so, whatever!" Ryohei shouts.

"Oya, I am disappointed that Hibari isn't here." Mukuro looks around.

Tsunami does the same.

"Tch, you know that jerk wouldn't be here. He hates crowding. Honestly, he doesn't care for Juuhime enough to bare it!" Said Hayato.

"I-it's okay. I'll see Kyoya-kun later…"

"Alright! LET'S PARTY TO THE EXTREME!"

"YEAH!" Cheers everyone.

The party was full of laughs, yelling and eating. Tsunami enjoyed being united with her family again. Especially with her Guardians that wouldn't leave her alone. Hayato stayed by her side. He was blushing and giving her shy glances and would also stare at her when she wasn't looking or interacting with the others. When Tsunami felt his eyes on her, she would turn and Hayato would become embarrassed and apologize for staring. Eventually he worked up the nerve to hold her hand beneath the table. Tsunami gave him a sweet smile and squeezed his hand. Ryohei and Takeshi were about having fun in the games and contests. When walking past her or whenever Tsunami was moving about they would peck her cheek, ruffle her hair, hug her and Tsunami wasn't sure but she could have sworn one of them had lightly squeezed her bottom. It was probably Takeshi for he had a twinkle in his eye and gave her a wink. Tsunami visited Mukuro making sure he was comfortable, fed and had something to drink. Hayato told Tsunami she shouldn't worry about him. Mukuro just teased Hayato that he was jealous!

The party went late into the night. The children had tuckered themselves out, while Lambo fought sleep with his all. Nana took them upstairs to bed and Bianchi followed her up wanting to retreat to bed as well. This left Tsunami, the girls and the boys alone. Tsunami, Kyoko and Haru cleaned up the kitchen and the boys worked in the living area. The kitchen was almost cleaned and Tsunami asks the girls if they could finish up.

"I hope it is okay with you. I just need to talk to the boys seriously before they go home."

"It's fine, Tsunami-chan. We'll finish the rest."

Haru salutes. "Count on us!"

Tsunami leaves the kitchen and into the living area. The boys cleaned up the place very well. They were all sitting on either the cushions or the floor itself. Reborn was there as well and he and Mukuro were the first to notice Tsunami enter. Tsunami sits on a pillow on her knees and takes a deep breath.

"We have to talk." She said.

The boys become attentive and slightly nervous.

"While in Italy, I have been thinking a lot of what you did. You all did it out of love and felt that you needed to compete with each other to have me and disregarded my feelings about the situation…even though it took me awhile to figure out my own feelings. You all fell in love with me, for some crazy reason and each reason is probably different from each other's. Seeing you doing all you can to be with me really makes me feel special and it does make me happy. I can't choose one of you for it will break the others' hearts and my own. I've decided to be for you all and give you the love and care that you want. But, we are going to start over on a clean slate!"

"A clean slate?" Ryohei asks scratching his head.

"Tsunami-chan's going to give us a rematch!" Takeshi beams.

"OH! EXTREME!"

Hayato rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, something like that." Said Tsunami. "School is tomorrow and starting then…you are not allowed to touch me at all!"

"….what!" Gasp Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei.

Reborn raises his eyebrows and Mukuro frowns.

"This is punishment for all the affections that you gave me during the contest. All that trouble is invalid in proving your love to me!"

"Eh?" Takeshi gaps.

"J-j-j-juu-hime!" Stutters Hayato.

"You can touch me for…uh…Reborn? How long was that contest?"

"….About three weeks…"

The boys gulp.

"Three weeks then. You can't touch me for three weeks."

"Ack!" Hayato chokes.

"Hahaha, gee Tsunami-chan, that's pretty harsh."

"EXTREMELY BRUTAL!"

"I-it's just as painful for me as it is you!" Said Tsunami. "I'm not going to change my mind! That's your punishment! Starting tomorrow…hiiiiiiie!"

Hayato leaps upon Tsunami wrapping his arms around her. "Juu-hime! Don't do this! It was torture enough being away from you. But, now you won't let me hold you even though your right there in front of me!"

"H-Hayato-kun! Crying is not going to change my mind, I told you!"

"But hime!" Whines Hayato.

Mukuro didn't like this form of punishment at all either. No wonder Tsunami was so willing to snuggle him while he was in Italy. These three weeks are going to be very annoying.

* * *

Tsunami's return to school caused quite a stir in school. Students were surprised to see her and wouldn't stop talking about her. Not bothering to lower their voices within her earshot.

"No-Good Tsunami is back!"

"Tch, I thought she went to another school?"

"I thought she moved to another country?"

"Gee, I thought she did the world a favor and died!"

Tsunami sighs. Nothing has changed at school, she realizes. Her fellow classmates still saw her as no-good and didn't pity her at all. Tsunami sighs again and removes her shoes for her indoor footwear.

Takeshi and Hayato still came to pick her up for school. Hayato greeted her happily but Tsunami sensed that he and Takeshi wanted to do so much more than just a verbal greeting. She recalls all the hugs and kisses of welcome she received from them. She almost felt like taking their punishment back…but no! She will be firm and they needed to learn their lesson! So she smiles as if nothing was wrong and it was a normal day, back before all the crazy love-madness and confessions.

Their classmates picked up on this too and they felt a great relief wash over them. Takeshi and Hayato were no longer as close to Tsunami as they were a few weeks ago. They assumed the trio decided to just be friends! Girls swarm around their favorite boy and gave them their undivided attention. Tsunami watches the girls surrounding the two boys and grips her skirt beneath her desk. As always, Takeshi was polite and kind to them. Hayato did his best to ignore them and snarled at them when they got to close. The girls tittered and giggled.

"Tsunami-chan?" Kyoko asks Tsunami. "Is everything okay?"

"Ah, Kyoko-chan! Y-yes, everything is fine!" Tsunami assures her female friend.

"Are you sure?" Asks Hana. "It feels like almost nothing has happened? All that drama and stuff? It was getting good."

"Hana!" Kyoko scolds.

"That's the idea." Said Tsunami.

"Huh?" Hana blinks.

"I want things to be normal…before we go forward."

"Oh?...Oh…ohhhhh!" Hana smirks. "A clean slate?"

"Eh? You we're able to figure out so quickly?"

"Pfft, don't insult my intelligence, Tsunami!"

"Is that what this is?" Asks Kyoko. "Well, okay I see."

"Ahem, excuse me?"

The girls turns and see a male student of their class. The student was pretty cute. Not on the same level as Takeshi or Hayato but he had a small yet dashing smile. The boy was looking directly at Tsunami, not at Kyoko nor Hana.

"Tsunami-chan?"

"Eh? Yes?" Tsunami blinks. 'He called me "Tsunami-chan"?' Tsunami thought.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time. I mean, it was crazy when Takeshi-kun and Gokudera-kun were going about saying that they were…fond of you. Then, now all of the sudden it's like nothing happen. Is everything cool between you guys?"

"….y-yes, everything is fine now. We figured it out and decided to…" Tsunami pauses, trying to find the words.

"Decided to…what?"

"To…to be friends again?" Tsunami smiles.

"You're just friends now?" The boy asks, eyes filling with hope.

"Yes, just friends now."

"Alright! Hey, you know who I am right?"

"Uh…I'm sorry, I don't really. I-I mean I see you of course…" Tsunami explains, 'You made fun of me in front of the class when the teacher asked me a math question…my most horrible subject!'

"Well, I'm Amano Keiichi! You can just call me Keiichi-kun, okay?" He grins.

"O-okay?" Tsunami was very confused.

Hana was not amused. "Tch, if that's it could you go sit down? Class is about to start, Keiichi-_kun_!"

Keiichi smiles nervously at Hana's stare down.

"Uh, well…I hope we can talk again later, Tsunami-chan!"

Keiichi returns to his desk and talks with his friends as they question him with confused faces about his interaction with Tsunami. They weren't the only ones that were curious. Some classmates have been watching discreetly as well as Hayato and Takeshi. Both boys were irritated and concerned. Hayato showed his irritation outwardly glaring daggers into Keiichi's back. Takeshi's friendly face was strained and the girls he was with noticed and asked if everything was okay.

"Unbelievable!" Huffs Hana.

"What's wrong?" Asks Kyoko.

Tsunami was still trying to figure Keiichi out.

Reborn was outside the window on a limb watching with Leon who was in the shape of binoculars.

* * *

For lunch, Tsunami asks Hana and Kyoko to join her, Hayato and Takeshi on the roof. Both accepted the invitation and to the roof they went. They sat around in a circle and began to eat.

"Wow, Tsunami-chan, that bento is so big!" Kyoko points out.

"Yeah," Tsunami agrees. "Mama had a lot of leftovers from the party and since it's been awhile since I been home Mom's spoiling me with extra food and snacks."

"You're not going to eat that by yourself are you?" Hana asks.

Tsunami removes the top of her bento and it shows that it was indeed packed to the brim with food! Tsunami looks at Hayato and Takeshi. Hayato was sitting in his rightful place on her right, and Takeshi on her left.

"I'm sure, Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun wouldn't mind sharing with me."

"It does look yummy!" Takeshi smiles.

"Of course, I would glad to help you finish the food your honorable mother had made for you, hime!" Declares Hayato.

They reach to dig in but Tsunami pulls the bento away. She shakes her head.

"No! I want to make sure that you two don't do anything?"

Hana arches a brow and Kyoko tilts her head. Hayato and Takeshi watch as Tsunami takes her chopsticks and takes out a small clump of rice and eats it. She picks up another clump and holds it over the bento and guides it to Hayato. Hayato was surprised as the rice was offered to him. He confirms with Tsunami her intentions with a questioning gaze. Tsunami gives him a nod and Hayato eats the rice. Tsunami feeds herself again and Hayato's eyes widen. Tsunami turns towards Takeshi and does the same with him. Takeshi smiles and opens his mouth.

"Ahhhh!"

Tsunami smiles and feeds him. She makes sure she was gentle and didn't do anything to hurt him, so she drew her chopsticks slowly out of his mouth. Tsunami smiles innocently at Takeshi and turns her smile to Hayato.

"Good?"

Both boy nods.

"Y-yes, h-h-hime…"

"It was good, really good!" Takeshi beams.

"I'm glad!" Tsunami replies.

Hana watches this exchange carefully and smirks slowly. Kyoko was blushing slightly and hides her smile by taking a dainty bite out of her lunch. In the middle of their lunch, Tetsuya arrives on the roof.

"Aftenroon, Tsu-san." Tetsuya greets her and nods his head at the others.

"Afternoon, Kusakabe-san!" Chirps Kyoko.

"Yo!" Takeshi waves.

"Tsu-san, Hibari-san would like to see you in his office as soon as you can." Said Tetsuya.

"Which translates as right now?" Tsunami rises from the ground.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience…"

"It's no problem. I needed to talk to him about something anyway. Uh, sorry, everyone…I'll see you in class later."

Tsunami leaves with Tetsuya and when they were gone, Hana and Kyoko stare at the boys with smiles.

"What are you looking at?" Snaps Hayato.

Hana whispers loud enough for the two to hear.

"Indirect kissing!"

Hayato and Takeshi's face brighten when they realize it was true!

* * *

Tsunami is escorted to the committee room by Tetsuya.

"Um, Kusakabe-san, I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for you and the others when I was gone."

"It wasn't so bad, don't worry." Tetsuya smiles to assure her. "We're use to Kyo-san's bad moods. It wasn't the first and won't be the last."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry that I just abandoned my work like that…"

"Tsu-san." Tetsuya stops in front of the door. He chuckles and ruffles her head in a brotherly fashion, but Tsunami still blushes from the affectionate rub. "It's fine. You had every right to be upset with our president. We were secretly on your side…we tried to lighten your load behind Kyo-san's back."

"O-okay, thank you, Kusakabe-san."

"Just call me Kusakabe when we're off-duty or we're alone."

Tetsuya knocks on the door.

"President, Tsunami-san is here."

"Let her in." Kyoya answers.

Tetsuya opens the door for Tsunami and allows her to enter. Kyoya looks up from his papers as Tsunami steps in. The door closes behind her. Tsunami approaches his desk and stood in front of him with a blush and her hands holding one another.

"A…a…hello, Kyoya-kun. It's good to see you again." She looks at him and smiles. "I missed you, a lot."

Kyoya stood up and walks around to stand in front of Tsunami. He bows slightly at the hip and lowers his head. Tsunami's eyes widen at this.

"Kyoya-kun?"

"I would like to give you my formal apology for not taking account of your feelings. While you were gone I realized that your presence is much needed and I can't survive without you. I know that your forgiving nature has already forgiven me…but you had not asked for an apology, so I am giving it to you. Sawada Tsunami, I am sorry."

Many months ago, before the time-traveling, before Reborn, before the Mafia, Tsunami saw Kyoya as an unforgiving monster tyrant of the school! But before her was the same boy that loved her enough to bow his head to her and apologize for HIS mistake! Tsunami felt light-headed, but she shook her senses back together.

"Ah, Kyoya-kun! You can stand up, please! Like you said, I have forgiven you a long time ago!"

Kyoya straightens himself. He takes a step forward but Tsunami steps back. He frowns at this.

"I thought I was forgiven?"

"You are…but…you and the others as of today are on punishment. I told them yesterday. For three weeks, you are not allowed to touch me at all! For three weeks you all were being lovey-dovey to me and it was for a contest! No affection from you for three weeks! That's your punishment, Kyoya-kun." Tsunami beams at him and tilts her head. "President of the Discipline Committee?"

Kyouya stares at her for a time and smirks. "Wow, you're giving me punishment, Tsunami? Very well. But just because I'm on punishment, doesn't let you off the hook from catching up on your duties."

He points to a stack of paperwork on a small table by the window. It was Tsunami's little desk that was placed in the office for her secretary work.

"You have until the end of the lunch period to complete your work."

"Ehhh?"

Kyouya arches a brow. "Do you wish to be bitten?"

Tsunami frowns at him. "Depends what you mean by bitten…"

"Oh?"

Tsunami gasps and blushes clasping her hands over her mouth. Kyoya smirks.

"I wonder. Will this punishment be hell for me…or for you?"

Tsunami doesn't reply but quickly goes to her desk and starts on her work. Kyoya watches her take her seat and get to work. Things were going back to the way they were with Tsunami back in her rightful place by his side. Kyoya becomes at ease and returns to his own desk with his own work.

* * *

Tsunami stretches herself as she stood by herself in front of the foot locker. School was over, but it looked like she would be going home on her own. Takeshi had practice and Hayato cleaning duty. She was walking across the schoolyard and begins to notice the tension in the air. Students were hesitant to exit out of the school. Tsunami looks towards the gate, expecting Kyoya there probably biting a student to death for something…it turned out to be something much worse! Mukuro Rokuro and his Kokuyo Gang were hanging out by the gate. They were all there! Mukuro himself, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa and that girl with dangerous clarinet, M.M. Tsunami gaps at him and runs up to him.

"Mukuro! What are doing here?"

The students of Namimori were shocked to see her speaking to the male student of their rival school. Many male students were very nervous when they recognized the uniform and seeing Ken and Chikusa. They still remembered what those two did to them.

"Hey, you should be grateful that Mukuro-sama is taking time to see you, Vongola-Boss, pyon!" Ken growls with a snarling smile.

"Shhhh, quiet about that please?" Tsunami puts a finger to her lips.

Ken snorts and shoves his hands further into his pockets.

"Fine, I at least owe you that…and much more."

"Huh?" Tsunami blinks.

"What Ken is trying to say is," Chikusa pushes up his glasses. "We are thankful to you for freeing Mukuro-sama. We were very pleasantly surprise when Chrome brought him back to us. Chrome explained that you made quite a deal with them."

"Bah, she wouldn't tell us the details, pyon!"

"The details are not important." Mukuro waves it off. "Ken, Chikusa, what do you have to say to Tsunami-chan?"

M.M. frowns at the affectionate tone and term of endearment.

Ken turns his face away and Chikusa adjusts his glasses again.

"Thank you." Chikusa said simply.

"….Yeah, thanks." Ken mumbles.

"M.M.?" Mukuro smiles at the red-haired girl.

"Oh, of course, Mukuro-kun! Thanks." M.M. said quickly. "Let's get out here now."

"Mukuro Rokudo!"

Tsunami pales.

"Aaaah, Hibari! It's so good to see you with my own eyes again!"

Kyoya approaches the Kokuya Gang with Tetsuya and a few members of the Discipline Committee. Kyoya looks Mukuro over and looks between him and Chrome. A thrill claws up his spine slowly. Kyoya reaches for his tonfa.

"So, the herbiviore has his body back and is not depending on the female herbivore?" He goes into an offensive stance.

"Ah, Kyoya-san!" Tsunami gasps. "P-please don't hurt him!"

Kyoya narrows his eyes. "Why shouldn't I? He's trespassing on Namimori grounds."

"….actually, Kyoya-san…the school day has ended and the school is open for extracurricular activities. Also, Mukuro and the others are outside the gate…."

Kyoya arches a brow and observes Mukuro carefully. They were indeed standing outside of the gate. It was also true that the school was open for other activities and a few of Namimori rules were void during after school hours. Tetsuya coughs to hide his smile for Tsunami's observation.

"Besides, Mukuro is still…uh…fairly weak."

"PYON!"

"S-sorry!" Tsunami apologizes to Ken. "B-besides, Kyoya-san would rather fight Mukuro on even ground. You know how strong Mukuro is at full health and you want Mukuro to be at his best when he fights you, right?"

Kyoya watches Tsunami carefully and straightens himself.

"Very true. Mukuro Rokudo, I'll hold off on biting you to death, for now."

"Oya, I say I can take you on right now…"

"Mukuro, no!" Tsunami gives him a pleading look.

"Kufufufu, I will stand down then, Vongola-hime. For now. I didn't come here to fight anyway. I just brought the others here to give you their thanks and for myself to see you."

M.M. looks between he and Tsunami.

"I'm glad to see you, Mukuro. You're looking better."

"Yes, when did Chrome learn to cook so well, by the way?" Asks Mukuro.

Chrome blushes at the compliment. M.M. glares at her.

"Chrome has been learning from Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan." Said Tsunami.

"From you too, Boss. You're the best out of all of us." Chrome whispers softly.

"I'm not that good, really!" Tsunami waves it off.

Mukuro sighs and stood away from the wall he was leaning on.

"Mukuro-sama?" Asks Chrome.

"It's time to go. I just needed a bit of walk. I have to get myself in shape, now that Hibari knows that I'm here. He might attack me in my sleep."

"Herbivore behavior such as that is done by you, Mukuro Rokudo."

Mukuro chuckles at Kyouya's reply and he gives Tsunami a long look. Tsunami smiles at him. Mukuro wanted to reach out and at least caress his hand or her cheek or touch his lips to her hand. But, he knew that Tsunami wouldn't be happy with that. He had to show her he was serious about caring for her. Besides, he wouldn't want to that Kyoya, who was Discipline personified, to look good in front Tsunami.

"Have a good day, Vongola-chan!"

"Don't say that out loud!" Shouts Tsunami.

Mukuro just chuckles again.

"Tsunami-chan!" Keiichi calls.

Tsunami turns to him in shock. "A-amano-san?"

Keiichi carefully sidesteps between the Discipline Committee members that didn't bother to move out of his way. Kyoya narrows his eyes at the boy. Mukuro watches him carefully too pausing in his step from leaving.

"H-hey, uh…is everything okay?" Keiichi asks concerned.

"Y-yes, what are you doing here?" Asks Tsunami.

"I was just on my way to baseball practice and I saw you being surrounded…by…" Keiichi looks around him.

Two very dangerous groups of people were watching him with grim expressions. As if he was some sort of trespasser into matters that didn't concern, which he was. He begins to sweat. He gulps but holds his ground.

"I was worried that you were in the middle of something dangerous."

'Actually, it's more dangerous for you than it is for me!' Thought Tsunami.

"Amano-san, everything is okay here. I'm completely fine. I'm just stopping Kyoya from doing something unnecessary. I am part of the Discipline committee, too."

Mukuro looks at Tsunami surprised. "Oya?"

"Really? Does Hibari-san really make you dress as a secretary?"

Tsunami blushes all the way down to her neck. "Hah…?"

Chrome, Ken and Chikusa were stunned. "Pyon?"

Kyoya glares at Keiichi, "What concern is that of yours?"

Keiichi flinches. Before he could answer, Mukuro chuckles. Tsunami starts to panic.

"Mukuro-kun! You should go before you fall onto the ground! Chrome-chan!"

Chrome nods and tugs on Mukuro's sleeve. "Boss, is right, Mukuro-sama. We should go now."

"Yes, yes, very well." Mukuro smirks at Kyoya, chuckles again and walks away with his gang following after.

"Bye, Mukuro! Everyone!" Tsunami waves.

Mukuro lifts a hand and waves back without looking behind him. Chrome looks behind her and smiles a little at Tsunami.

"Herbvoire, you have practice do you not? If you're late, I'll bite you to death!"

"Wah, uh…yes, Hibari-san! See ya', Tsunami-chan!"

Keiichi makes a run for it leaving behind a cloud of dust. Kyoya glares at the boy for a long time.

"Tsunami-chan~!"

Tsunami is attacked from behind by Haru. Haru embraces her friend and rubs her cheek into Tsunami's hair.

"Haru?"

"Haru was just walking by and has managed to catch you~! Haru wants to walk home with you, okay?"

"O-okay, Kyoya-san, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I want you in your proper attire tomorrow. There is a meeting."

"I will, good bye, Kyoya-san."

Kyoya nods and Tsunami leaves Namimori grounds with Haru who was excitedly and animatedly talking to Tsunami about her school and mentions something about cosplay and photo session. Kyoya turns and walks back inside the school. Tetsuya follows while the other members disperse themselves. Kyoya thought about Mukuro. He smirks to himself. So, his rival is back with his own body. He can fight him once again with everything he had. Perhaps there was a way to survive through Tsunami's punishment.

* * *

Tsunami lies on her bed staring at the ceiling. She sighs to herself and thought about the day. The day was normal; normal being the usual craziness before the love confessions. The boys behaved themselves pretty well so far. Tsunami saw the longing to be closer to her in their eyes and it tugged at her heart strings. But she will be firm with them. She won't let up. She smiles and giggles to herself when she thought about when she had fed Hayato and Takeshi. Did they realize what she did? Was it okay to do that? She blushes more. Thinking about her mouth indirectly touching theirs…inside and out…their lips…their tongue…Tsunami moans and turns over to hide her burning face.

Something rubs against side. Then against her arm something rough and moist. Tsunami gasps and jumps up onto her hands and looks beside her. Wide, bright eyes just as startled stare back at her. It was her box weapon animal, Nuts!

"Nuts!"

"Gaowr!" He purrs and rubs against her.

"How did…?"

"Stupid Tsuna! Nuts came back with us from the future." Reborn said from the end of the bed.

"But, that was months ago! Why did he appear now?" Tsunami lifts the little lion up.

"He's such a timid little thing, like you Tsuna. He was in a new environment and was scared."

"Gao!" Nuts growls embarrassed and tries to hide his face by bowing his head.

Tsunami smiles warmly and pulls Nuts into a hug. "It's okay, Nuts. I understand."

Nuts lick her chin and Tsunami giggles.

"Anyway, what was with you just a minute ago?"

"Huh?" Tsunami blinks.

"You were moaning and groaning in your pillow. We're you thinking of something naughty?" Reborn smirks.

"Hiiiie, it wasn't that naughty!"

"Ah? Was it about the indirect kissing at lunch!"

"Stop reading my mind, Reborn!" Tsunami blushes.

Reborn resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Tsunami forgets he had hidden stations around her school and he was always constantly observing her.

"For someone who is embarrassed, you sure seem to know what you were doing."

Tsunami blushes. "Really? I hope it wasn't too obvious…."

'So, it was on purpose!' Reborn thought. 'I think I'm starting to understand her punishment…and why she asked Lussaria for seduction lessons.'

"You hope so?" Asks Reborn.

Tsuna curls Nuts' mane around a finger. He purrs and rolls onto his back in her lap. Tsunami scratches his tummy gently. She looks at Reborn and shyly smiles. Reborn's eyes widen at that smile. His heart skips. Reborn hides his eyes with his fedora and hops off the bed.

"No-Good-Tsuna!" He smiles.

Tsunami watches him go confused at his sudden departure. Nuts purrs louder in her lap.

"Hmmm, how should I do this without being suspicious?"

There was a knock on her door and Bianchi enters. She was smiling and Tsunami becomes nervous. Nuts becomes nervous by her nervousness and shivers.

"Gao?"

"Hello, Tsunami? Let me in on this plan."

"Eh?" 'Reborn!' Tsunami mentally cries.

* * *

Day Two

Hayato and Takeshi gulp. Tsunami was in her Discipline Committee Secretary attire, glasses, dark stockings and her hair up. Tsunami blushes at their stares.

"Gao!" Nuts rubs between her legs.

Takeshi quickly takes notice of the little lion, thankful for the distraction. "Oh, there you are, Nuts!"

Takeshi crouches down to inspect him. Nuts watches Takeshi carefully but sees his clear and trusting eyes. Nuts licks the hand Takeshi held out and purrs when Takeshi scratches beneath his chin.

"I was wondering where he was, hahaha! Maybe we can schedule a play date for him with Jirou and Kojirou."

"Eh, you've been playing with your box weapons?" Asks Tsunami.

"Yep!" Chirps Takeshi.

"Uri likes to wander about when I let that cat out the box." Said Hayato.

'Is that really okay?' Wonders Tsunami.

"Hey, what's with the sports bag?" Asks Takeshi.

"Oh, this…well I am manager of Ryohei-kun's boxing club too."

"If you need any help, just call on me, Juu-hime!" Hayato declares.

"I know you will, Hayato, thank you. I'll probably be needing your help today."

"I'll be ready!"

"I'll help too!" Takeshi raises his hand.

"Grrr, Baseball-idiot…."

"Then could you meet me after school then?"

"Yes!" Said the two.

Hayato and Takeshi waited outside the gate for Tsunami.

"I thought you had practice every day?" Grumbles Hayato.

"Coach had something to do today and gave us a day off! Lucky!"

Hayato snorts. "Ah, Hime!" He beams. "What…what's Turf-top doing here?"

Both Tsunami and Ryohei were wearing their sportswewar. Ryohei was wearing his shorts and a form-fitting shirt. Tsunami a orange hoodie shirt and black shorts that came above mid-thigh.

"When Tsunami-chan said she was going to pick something up for the club, as captain I have to help the manager, to the EXTREME!"

"Where were you when we getting things organized!" Shouts Hayato.

"I didn't know what to do, to the EXTREME!"

"Now, now settle down everyone. I'm sure Tsunami-chan could use all of our help."

Tsunami sighs as the boys bicker and Takeshi tries to calm them down. They follow Tsunami into the city catching the bus and walking a few blocks. She takes them to a sporting goods store. Takeshi recognizes the place and said that he knew the owner.

"What are looking for, Tsu-chan?" Asks Takeshi.

"Well, I thought the club could use some new equipment. I was thinking maybe they have some unwanted stuff they don't put on the shelves anymore and would be willingly to sell them cheap."

"EXTREME! Why didn't I think of that?"

They enter the store and the owner recognizes Takeshi and welcomes him.

"Hey, Yamamoto-kun! What do you need today? More baseballs?"

"Nope, it's not for me this time. She has something to ask you…go ahead, Tsu-chan."

"Um, i-is there anything you have that you will being to sell cheap? Like some exercise equipment that our just a little b-bit out of d-date? The equipment is for the boxing club at our school."

"Hmmm," the owner thinks for awhile. "I may have a few things…have a look in the back."

After awhile the owner comes out with some items. They were small dumbbells, medicine balls and even two exercise balls.

"What do you think, Ryohei-kun?"

"The dumbbells we can use, to the EXTREME!"

Hayato smirks. "I think we could use fewer dumbbells."

"What can you do with those though?" Asks Ryohei pointing at the medicine balls.

"You're a boxer, aren't ya'?" Asks the owner. "I'm surprised you don't use these. It's pretty common for boxers to use, but you don't have to be a boxer to use them."

"Really?" Asks Tsunami.

"Sure, ask Takeshi here. They use these to improve their strength, stamina and coordination. The balls are pretty heavy and it takes those three things to keep them in control."

"Our team has drills where we have to catch the ball while running in a line. It's gets tiring after awhile."

"That's EXTREME!" Said Ryohei "I will have to come by your practice to see how it works!"

"It sounds pretty hard." Said Tsunami.

"Anyone can use them, even a little thing like you. Here, try this ball. I think you can handle it."

The owner picks up a ball with ease. He plants his feet apart, squats holding the ball between his legs and lifts himself up to a standing position with the ball over his head. It looked simple enough for Tsunami and she takes the ball and gets into a position. Hayato watches and becomes nervous.

"Juu…."

Tsunami does to exercise move, with some struggle. Hayato blushes and looks away. Takeshi blushes lightly at the awkwardness of the exercise as well. Ryohei doesn't notice for he takes the heaviest ball and does it himself.

"This is EXTREME!" Ryohei breaks into a light sweat.

Tsunami gasps and places the ball on the ground and rests on the ground after four repetitions. "How much…for…the medicine balls?" She pants flushed.

Hayato whimpers.

"Oh, these things are not so expensive. They were getting pretty dusty in the back. I'll take off sixty percent for three of these."

Takeshi sits on a large light blue medicine ball. He bounces on it. "Haha, this looks like fun! What kind of stuff can you do on this?"

"This is a great item above the medicine ball. It's new and very easy to get into. You work out your muscles while keeping your balance. It's provides a good workout for you abs. Here's a simple exercise, just lay over the ball and do a crunch…careful don't fall over. Keep your feet flat on the ground and firmly planted."

Takeshi does a few crunches while maintaining his balance. He didn't have any trouble. He got up and held a hand over his abs.

"Phew, I can feel it."

The owner looks at Tsunami. "Want to try it?"

Tsunami blushes and nods. "O-okay."

"Juu-hime!" Hayato starts.

But Tsunami didn't hear Hayato's protests and sits on the ball. She spreads her legs a bit, but not too much. But it was just enough for Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei and the store owner to blush. Ryohei takes notice of her slim yet firm was just starting to lie back and arcs her back…Hayato couldn't take it and fell over backwards.

"Hayato-kun!" Tsunami calls out.

"Whoa! Gokudera!"

"EXTREME NOSEBLEED!"

The store owner was very generous and they only had to pay for the medicine balls, the dumbbells and got the exercise ball for free! The owner even offered to drop the items off at the school himself. He thanks them for their visit and would get in contact with them if there was anything he could give to them.

"What a really nice guy! I need to remember to ask for unwanted stuff from sports stores for the team." Said Takeshi.

"It was nice of him, wasn't it?" Said Tsunami.

"Thanks for the new equipment, Tsunami-chan! You're a great manager to the EXTREME!"

Hayato was being carried by Ryohei on Ryohei's back.

"Careful, don't jostle him so much!" Said Tsunami. "I wonder what made him fall out like that?" Tsunami wonders.

Ryohei and Takeshi looked at each other and blush.

* * *

A week went by and on the second week, the boys were beginning to struggle keeping their hands to themselves. It seemed that the longer they went without touching the adorable Tsunami, the more….attractive she was and possibly sexy!

Every little thing she did, it turned out so sexy. From nibbling on her pencil end to adorable poses during gym. Oh, gym glass! Tsunami was wearing shirts more her size than the oversize ones. She stretched with Kyoko and Hana instead of Hayato and Takeshi. Being with the girls, she was bit more comfortable and…open. Hayato and Takeshi were going nuts.

"I want to kiss her so badly!" Whines Takeshi to himself. "I want to squeeze her, hold her and kiss her!"

Hayato was going through his own inner-torture. But he would rather die than show weakness in front of his rival. He always saw Tsunami as a sweet, cute gentle girl. But this was madness! He was nothing but a gentleman to Tsunami. He loved and respected her with all his heart, body and soul! But these thoughts of Tsunami now were downright sinful! His body desire for her was overwhelming his heart and soul! His mother would cry bitter tears if she knew of what he was thinking about his precious boss! Yet…yet…that delightful arch in her back and the lift of her breasts when she stretched her hands up to the ceiling…steam rises from the top of his head.

Takeshi continues to talk to Hayato even though he made no reply. In another section of lockers Keiichi was talking to his friends.

"Hey, what's with you talking and playing nice with No-Good Tsunami?" Asks one of his friends.

"You got to admit, Tsunami has been looking pretty cute as of late."

"Well…yeah…but she's no good at anything."

Keiichi smiles. "Every girl has their worth…in body."

The group stares at him.

"Pfft, you're nuts! You do realize that you'll be competing with the two most wanted guys in our class, the monster of the Discipline Committee and the captain of the boxing club!"

"Besides, Hibari and Gokudera…my life isn't totally in danger!" Said Keiichi.

In one of the lockers, Reborn was drinking an espresso. His face was grim at the conversation with Keiichi. His life was in complete danger trying to court the girl with mafia lovers and a tutor!

Hibird chirps and ruffles his feather as he sat in Tsunami's lap, in between the seam of her legs. Tsunami was petting the little bird while sitting on the couch in front of Kyoya's desk. She was working on a editing a report for Kyoya. Tsunami's finger rubs the top of Hibird's head and works around to beneath his beak. Hibird was in blissful heaven. Kyoya watches his feathery friend with envy. Kyoya's eyes wanders up and down her legs. Deep down, Kyoya was wishing that the skirt was a little shorter than regulations… He growls. Tsunami looks up.

"Is everything okay, Kyoya-kun?"

"….everything is fine, Tsunami."

Tsunami returns to reading his report and loving up Hibird.

"Tsunami, Tsunami!" Hibird sings.

* * *

Tsunami was just removing her shoes at the front entrance of her house. Nana calls her from the kitchen.

"Tsu-chan! You have a package from Italy. It's from your dad's boss' son, Xanxus! It's in your room on your bed. Why didn't you tell me we had a kitty?"

Tsunami finds the package where her mother said it was. She puts her things away and sits on the bed to open her present. Opening her present she finds an orange cell phone. She opens the phone and turns it on. After going through the welcome screen there was already a text message waiting for her. Tsunami never had a cell phone before and was unsure how to get to it.

"How do I use this thing?"

"Trouble, Tsunami?" Reborn asks.

"Y-yeah, I don't know how to use this. I don't want to break it, it's from the Varia."

"Hmmm, I know just the person." Grins Reborn.

Reborn picks of the house phone from the hallway and dials a number. He gives the phone to Tsunami and she hears it ring.

"Hello, Shoichi Household…" Said a bored sounding older girl.

"…Does…does a Shoichi Irie happen to live there?"

"…..Oh my god! IRIE! There's a girl on the phone!"

"WHAT!" Shouts a woman's voice. Irie's mother possibly.

"Hey, what's your name?" Asks the girl.

"Uh, Sawada Tsunami?"

"Her name is Sawada Tsunami!"

"WHAAAT!" This time Tsunami heard Irie in the background.

There were sounds of a struggle and Irie was arguing with his sister and mother.

"H-hello? Is this really, Sawada-san…g-get away! I'm on the phone!" Shouts Irie.

"Hello, Shoichi. It has been a while…"

"…Yeah, it has…I hope everything is okay?"

"Actually, I need your help."

"Really? Okay, how can I help you?"

"I got this phone and I never had used a cell phone before. Could you show me how to use it?"

"You want me to show you? You want me to come over?" Asks Irie.

"If that's okay with you? I don't want to trouble you."

"N-no, it's no problem at all! I'll be right over, Sawada-san!"

Irie hangs up and Tsunami presses the end button. A thought occurred to her.

"Does Shoichi know how to get here?" Asks Tsunami.

Irie stood outside the Sawada's gate. He was panting a bit for he rushed over to her house as fast as he could. He often wondered how to approach Tsunami. He wasn't sure if he should believed in the images that came into his head but…seeing everything did explain a lot when he first came in contact with Tsunami's family. Most of the memories of older self helping Tsunami, seeing her struggle purely for the sake of the others. Irie sort of smiled to himself. He was scared of her once when he was returning that gift from Lambo's family. Which he still had…he should have brought it! Irie takes another moment to catch his breath and walks to the door. He presses the doorbell and waits. The door swings open and it was Lambo.

"Lambo-san has opened the door!"

The little cow-boy looks up at Irie and points a finger at him. "Aaaagh, Lambo-san's subordinate as finally arrived!"

"Huh?"

"Lambo! Don't open door! Only Mama and Tsuna open door!" Ipin scolds at him as usual.

"Lambo-san already opened the door! Bleeegh!" Lambo makes a face at her.

"Is someone at the door? Oh, hello there!" Nana greets. "How can we help you?"

"Um, hello," Irie bows politely to Nana. "I'm Shoichi Irie and I was asked to come by your daughter to help her with something."

"How nice of you, please come in. Tsunami-chan's upstairs in her room."

"H-her r-room? Are you sure it's okay for me to go in there?"

"Don't worry, it will be fine. It's usually open but if it is close just give it a tap, okay?"

Irie thanks Nana and goes upstairs. Lambo and Ipin race by him and into the hall.

"Nee-chan!" Ipin calls.

"Tsu-neechan!" Lambo yells.

Irie looks into the room that two kids ran into. It was open. Inside the room, Tsunami was sitting on the bed with the lion box weapon in her lap. Ipin and Lambo were petting him. Reborn was sitting in his own little leather chair. Irie clears his throat and knocks on the door.

"Sawada-san?"

Tsunami looks up. "Hello, Shoichi-kun! I'm sorry if this is a bad time."

"N-no, it's no problem at all. Um…"

The two are quiet for little while. Reborn takes over from there.

"Tsunami, the phone. You need help in how to use it." The hitman reminded her.

"Right! I got this phone and I don't know how to use it. I…I never had a cell phone before."

"Oh, they're really easy…let's just go over the functions first."

They sat at Tsunami's little table and Irie goes over the phone functions. It didn't take long for Tsunami to know where everything was.

"You have a text message already? Okay so you just use the arrow and the message would be highlighted to be selected."

Tsunami's phone beeps and does what she was told. The message opens up and the sender's name appears with the subject title: _Sender: Xanxus, Subject: Present_.

"It's from Xanxus." Said Tsunami.

Irie thinks over the name and he becomes slightly nervous when he remembers that it was the scary older man from the future with the scars, the boss of the Varia.

The message: _Tsunami, what do you think of your present. Can't believe you don't have one of these. What are you? An old lady? Things are quiet here with you gone. Lussaria is still crying over his best friends being gone. It was his idea to get you one. He said you'll probably want to start off with something simple. Anyway, my number is already in the phone._

Tsunami saw that when Irie was going over her contact list. She was surprised to see all the names of the main Varia, even Mammon's number was in there.

Message continues: _I'm starting to miss you babe. I'll survive I'm sure, but I still miss you. I bet those stupid Guardians of yours are happy that you're home. You tell them that they better not screw up again. Next time, I'll come get you and keep you Italy. That's a promise. Xanxus. Love you._

Tsunami smiles at the message and sighs.

"Was it a good message?" Irie asks.

"Oh, yes…it was a good message. Xanxus just misses me." A light blush appears.

"Misses you?" Irie frowns.

"Shoichi-kun, can you show me how to write a message back?"

"Sure, it's pretty easy…"

Tsunami replies back to Xanxus's text: _Hello, Xanxus. Thank you for the phone. I'll be sure to than Lussaria too. You don't have to worry about my guardians. Right now, they're on punishment. I miss you too and I love you_.

Tsunami sends it.

"Now, you just have to wait on him to text you back or call you."

RIIIING!

"HIIIIE!" Tsunami was startled by her own cell phone. Nuts cries out and runs up under the bed.

"That was fast…" Said Irie. "Since you phone is already open, you just hit the TALK button."

Tsunami presses the TALK button and the ringing stops.

"Hello?"

"Tsunami."

"Oh, Xanxus! You got my text?"

"Yes, I did. You like your phone?"

"Yes, it's nice, thank you."

"Hmph. You said that your guardians are own punishment. How are they being punished? Didn't peg you as the dominatrix type?"

"N-no! Xanxus, I'm not doing that to them!" Tsunami was blushing.

Irie was really curious on what they are talking about and this new development of their relationship. As far he knew, Xanxus saw Tsunami as an enemy and the one who took the claim of being the Tenth Vongola boss. But listening to them, it sounds as though as they were friends…or maybe even…

"They are not allowed to touch me for three weeks. It's week two now."

"They can't touch you?"

"No, no hugging, kissing, cuddling or anything."

"Ouch, babe. That's cruel."

Irie was staring at Tsunami. Her family was touching her? They were hugging her? Kissing her? Doing this and that maybe with her…Irie's face turns into a cherry bomb. What's going on in her family! Reborn watches Irie inner turmoil. He felt sorry for him, almost. But it was pretty amusing to figure out what is going on.

"Sucks to be them," Xanxus continues. "Anyway, I have to go now. I'm having meeting…"

"Right now you're in a meeting? Xanxus!"

Xanxus chuckles lowly. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk later, babe."

Xanxus hangs up.

Tsunami hangs up and closes her phone. She sighs and holds it to her chest. She glances at Irie.

"Shoichi-kun? Are you okay? You're face is red?"

"Uh…well….I…this…is…probably none of my business…but, the conversation…I don't understand?"

Tsunami blushes when she realizes that Irie was listening.

"All of your guardians are, or were, hugging, kissing and cuddling you?"

"Y-y-you see, uh…"

Tsunami explains to Irie the best she could about her situation. She started from the beginning with each of her guardians' confessions to her, then the contest, her leaving to Italy with Xanxus and finally deciding to everyone's girlfriend.

"Everyone's!"

"Y-yes. I couldn't choose just one. I'll be breaking each of the others' hearts. I just couldn't decide. Each has grown on me."

'So, does that mean…I could possibly…' Thought Irie.

"Tsu-chan? Will your friend be staying for dinner?" Asks Nana.

"Would you like to?" Tsunami asks Irie.

"I don't want to be a bother!" Exclaims Irie.

"You won't be!" Nana laughs.

"Mom does cook a lot for us. Please stay! For helping me?" Tsunami pleads.

Irie blushes from the begging and pleading from the adorable Tsunami and her lovely mother. He finally agrees and gives his mother a call.

"WHAAAT!" His mother shrieks. "You're staying over at a girl's house for dinner?"

Irie hears his big sister in the background yell in shock.

"Mom, stop being so overdramatic!" Iries whispers harshly into his phone. He was in the bathroom for the call. He predicted that his mother would act like this!

"But, Irie-kun, you're such a weak excuse of a boy!" His mother continues.

"And a dork!" His sister adds faintly.

"What could that girl see in you?"

"Geez, mom, it's not like that! Were just…friends."

"Go ahead and have dinner there, this chance will never come up again!"

"….Thanks, mom." Irie sighs depressed.

"Irie, do your mother a favor! Take a picture of that girl!"

"What?"

"You heard me!

Dinner was served and Irie joins the family at the table. Irie got to be able to sit by Tsunami. As they ate, Irie tried to figure out how he was going to get a picture of Tsunami.

"Games! Games! Lambo-san wants to play video games tonight!"

"Games!" Cheers Ipin.

"Can you stay a little longer for games, Shoichi-kun?" Asks Tsunami.

Irie calls his mother again and lets her know. His mother reminds him to take a picture of Tsunami.

Playing games with Tsunami was a lot of fun for Shoichi. He never would have guessed that Tsunami was a gamer. She had quite a collection and was pretty good at it. Being the genius that Irie was he was better; however Lambo trying to cheat kind of hampered both him and Tsunami. It was finally getting late and Nana came to Tsunami's room to collect the three little ones. Tsunami walked Irie to the door.

"Wow, I had a really good time, Sawada-san!"

"Me too, it was fun! Oh and you can just call me Tsunami."

"Then, you can call me, Irie."

Tsunami smiles, tilting her head to the side. "Okay, Irie-kun!"

Irie smiles and blushes. "Tsunami-chan, can…can I have your number?"

"Ah, s-sure."

They exchange numbers and Irie held up his phone.

"Can I take your picture to go with the number? You see you can set it up for when you get a certain caller their picture shows up."

"Then I'll take a picture of you."

"Thanks for having me over, Tsunami-chan."

"Thank you for helping me, Irie-kun."

"Good night." Irie walks towards the gate.

"Good night, be careful!" Tsunami waves.

Irie leaves the Sawada residence feeling very happy. This was the happiest he ever felt in his life. Suddenly a memory flashed in his head. A woman was smiling at him. Her lips were painted pink, her hair was long and silky and her brown eyes twinkled. Oh, yes…the Tsunami ten years from now. Irie blushes and he looks up into the night sky.

"Tsunami-chan…"

* * *

Tsunami takes her phone to school with her. She doesn't reveal the phone till after school was over.

"Juu-hime has a phone now! Please, can I have your number?" Begs Hayato.

"Of course, Hayato-kun!"

Hayato was delighted to have Tsunami's number. He rubbed his cheek against his own phone. Tsunami giggles and shakes her head at Hayato.

"I'm going to go visit, Takeshi-kun! He has a big game coming up and I promised to visit him at practice."

"Juu-hime is so kind to give her time to someone as unworthy as that baseball-idiot!" Beams Hayato.

The team was practicing there their throws and catches out in the field. Tsunami and Hayato search around the field from the stands for Takeshi and they finally spot him on the pitcher's mound. Takeshi prepares for the pitch. Tsunami watches him carefully and sees his eyes sharp and focus. Tsunami's heart starts to race as his expression. It made Takeshi very mature…and hot. Tsunami blushes. Takeshi's body goes through the motion of the pitch and like a whip he lets the ball fly. Takeshi's teammate helping him with his pitches was covered in padding and other protective gear. The player holds the mitt in front of his face and the ball hits it. He yelps and starts dancing around holding his hand.

"Takeshi! Take it easy!" Shouts the coach.

Takeshi relaxes and laughs. "Hahaha! Sorry, coach! Hey, Miki! Are you okay!"

"Tch, that idiot!" Growls Hayato.

Tsunami giggles.

"Hey! Tsunami-chan!"

Tsunami looks down and sees Keiichi by the fence. Hayato glares at him.

"What brings you here, Tsuna-chan?" Keiichi asks.

"Just watching Takeshi-kun practice."

"Oh, that's nice of you of you to do that. But, could you support the rest of the team?"

"Of course, Takeshi can't do this without you and the others."

"Yooo! Tsunami-chan!" Takeshi jogs over waving at her. "I'm so glad you came!"

Keiichi sighs at Takeshi's arrival.

"Hey, Amano-kun! Keeping Tsunami-chan and Hayato-kun company, eh?"

"Yeah, something like that. See you later, Tsuna!"

Keiichi walks off and grumbles to himself. Takeshi joins Tsunami and Hayato in the stands. Takeshi stand over Tsunami, removes his cap and wipes the sweat from his forehead. Tsunami blushes and a thought occur to her. She pulls out her cell and snaps a picture.

"Oh! Is that a cell phone? Mah, taking a picture me?"

"Mm! The phone is from Xanxus and the others. I never had a cell phone before…so Irie helped me out."

"Shouchi Irie? You meet him again in this time?" Asks Hayato.

"Actually…we've met before went into the future. It was only for a short time though…"

"Tsunami-chan! Tsunami-chan!"

Kyoko was running below the stands. She appeared distressed but not from the run.

"Tsunami-chan!"

Haru was doing her best to cheer up depressed-looking Chrome. Chrome was crouched against the wall her arms wrapped around her knees. She was staring at the ground while Haru tried to get her attention and make her smile.

"Ah, Tsuna-chan! Chrome-chan is sad and Haru has tried everything to make her feel better!"

Tsunami mimics Chrome's crouched position and touches her shoulder.

"Chrome, is everything okay?"

"Boss," Chrome looks up at her. Her eye becomes watery. "I…I don't know what to do anymore? What can I do for Mukuro-sama?"

"Chrome?" Tsunami frowns.

Hayato shifts nervously behind Tsunami. It was just him and the girls and Chrome's teary-eyed expression was bothering him. Tsunami senses his discomfort and looks at him.

"Hayato-kun, you don't have to stay with me. I think we need some girl-time with Chrome."

"O-of course, Juu-hime!" Hayato bows at the hip swiftly. "I'll shall take my leave! You have my number! If you need anything you can call me! Morning, noon, night or midnight!"

"Thank you, Hayato-kun." Tsunami nods.

When Hayato was gone, Haru suggest they go to the cake shop so they could talk and be comfortable. The girls go to Kyoko and Haru's favorite cake shop. It was a nice place that was warm with a cozy cottage theme going through the shop. Soft piano music plays in the background and the girls sigh. Chrome starts to feel better due to the atmosphere and the girls order their cake. As they waited, Tsunami turns to Chrome.

"Chrome, what's wrong?"

Chrome looks down at the table and makes herself small. She nervously clutches her skirt in her hands.

"….I feel…useless to Mukuro-sama, now that he's back. I am very, very happy that he is here. But…but there is nothing that I can do for him! He doesn't need me anymore. I don't think I should stay with him."

"Chrome-chan," Tsunami starts. "Mukuro told you that you had nothing to worry about. He's indebted to you for allowing him to live through you. He promised to take care of you."

"…but…"

"But?"

"….but then why does he let M.M.-san be so mean to me?" Asks Chrome.

"M.M.? That girl with the flute-thing?" Asks Tsunami.

Chrome nods. "M.M.-san…she says such awful things to me and sometimes does mean things to me. She's always sending me away on errands. Sometimes the errands are for useless things that take me a long time to find or into areas where I can get hurt."

"Eh?" Tsunami was shocked.

"Hahi!" Haru exclaims.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Asks Kyoko.

"I'm…not sure," Chrome thinks for a moment. "Perhaps, it's because…she likes Mukuro-sama."

"Oh! Haru sees now! That mean girl thinks Chrome is a threat! She's trying to get you to leave so she could have him to herself! How mean!"

"Is that what she means, when she says, 'Mukuro is mine'?" Chrome blinks. "Oh."

"You just realized that?" Asks Tsunami.

Chrome blushes a little embarrassed. "I…I guess that does explain it…but, I don't see Mukuro-sama that way. Mukuro-sama belongs to you, Boss."

Tsunami blushes. "D-don't say it like that! I don't own him or anything!"

"It's kind of funny when you think about." Kyoko speaks out. "M.M.-san wants to be with Mukuro-san and thinks Chrome wants to be with him too. She probably has no idea that Mukuro-san is already taken by Tsunami!"

"M.M.-san and probably Ken-kun and Chikusa-kun too, still believe that Mukuro-sama considers Boss his enemy."

"Wouldn't they be surprise?" Tsunami grins nervously. "Anyway, Chrome. Mukuro-kun promised to take care of you. M.M. is just trying to fill your head with doubt to get you to leave. Mukuro still needs you and you need him. He cares for his family just like I care for my own."

Tsunami wraps her arms around Chrome. Chrome blushes.

"Boss!"

"I care for you, Chrome-chan."

Chrome slowly smiles sweetly and leans closer to Tsunami.

"Thank you, Boss."

"I'll tell you what. I'll talk to Mukuro. He must know what's going on. He promised to take care of you and I am going to make sure he keeps that promise! I haven't seen him at all."

Chrome grins. "That's because Mukuro-sama doesn't want to fall to temptation."

Tsunami blinks at Chrome. 'I see, Mukuro-sama is trying to avoid me…I can't let that happen. Out of all my guardians…he drove me to the brink of insanity with his illusions and his touches!'

Tsunami smiles.

"Let's go see him right after we finish eating our cake."

Chrome was still grinning. "Boss, can you do something for me when we go see Mukuro-sama?"

* * *

Kokuyo Junior High School's girl's locker was where Chrome was waiting patiently on a bench. It was fairly neat and tidy with some home-touches from the female students.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Chrome-chan!" Calls Tsunami from another part of the locker area.

"It would make Mukuro-sama happy to see you in the uniform. I don't know why, but he really is fond of the school uniform. He insisted on me wearing it. M.M. wears it and she's not even enrolled here."

'…he sounds like Kyoya-kun!' Tsunami thought.

Chrome hears footsteps and as she stood, Tsunami revealed herself to her. Chrome's eye widens and a light blush appears over her nose.

"Oh! Boss! You look really nice!"

Tsunami blushes and tries to pull the green skirt down. "Kokuyo's skirts are shorter than Namimori's! Kyoya-kun would be horrified to see me in this!"

Tsunami was wearing the girl's Kokuyo school uniform at Chrome request. Unlike Chrome's uniform it didn't show off her midriff. Yet, if Tsunami raised her hands as high as she could some belly would show! Kyoya would have a fit if the Namimori uniform showed such much unnecessary skin. Chrome held a cap in her hands and places it on top of Tsunami's head.

"It seems right to me for you to wear the hat, Boss. It really suits you!"

"You seem very happy with this….feeling better?"

Chrome nods her head. "Yes."

"….Well, since it makes you happy…" Tsunami smiles.

Chrome nods again with a sweet smile.

The low moan of a clarinet weaves through the air. The sound leads to a large room that had a bit of history. In the room sat Mukuro dosing lightly in a dusty, velvet lounge chair. M.M. is playing for Mukuro watching him dose off with a pleased expression. Chikusa and Ken were sitting on another sofa at different ends. Chikusa was reading a book and Ken was playing a handheld. Ken was struggling and pressing buttons madly. A low growl grows into a loud snarl.

"PYOOOOON! I can't concentrate! Shut that noise up!"

M.M. glares at Ken pausing her playing.

"Tch, please, only an animal like you wouldn't have an appreciation for good, soothing music. Besides, it's all for Mukuro-sama's sake."

"I'm sure he's asleep by boredom, pyon!"

Chikusa turns the page in his book.

The door opens and Chrome peeks inside. She steps fully into the room.

"Hey, where have you been, pyon!" Ken asks. "We need groceries and this chick here is too cheap to go and buy it!"

"I am not your maid! That's that girl's job!" M.M. points at Chrome. "If you're not going to be any use to Mukuro-sama you can at least get food, since all that you can do!"

"Food is important." Said Chikusa. "But doesn't mean that it's a meager job."

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome starts.

"Don't ignore me! If you had something to say to Mukuro-sama…."

"Is this a bad time?" Tsunami asks from behind the door.

"What? You brought the Vongola?" Asks Ken.

Mukuro opens his eyes and glances at the door.

"Stupid girl, why did bring that Vongola brat here…"

"Now, now settle down. Please, let the Vongola in, Chrome."

Chrome opens the door but Tsunami wasn't there. Chrome was confused and peers out the door.

"Boss?"

"I can't do it!"

"But…Boss!"

Chrome leaves the doorway. There is some fussing and begging until there was silence. Chrome walks back to the doorway holding Tsunami's hand. They walk into the room together. Chikusa lifts his head up completely from his book. Ken stares at them with his jaw hanging open, his handheld hanging from his fingers. Mukuro slowly sits up staring at Tsunami…in his beloved Kokuyo uniform!

"Tsunami!"

M.M. whips her head at Mukuro for calling Tsunami with so much familiarity. She looks back at Tsunami. Tsunami was blushing and avoiding Mukuro's gaze. Mukuro's eyes never left her form. Mukuro holds his hand out and motions her to come closer.

"Ah, is so nice for you to make a visit, Vongola. You also dressed for the occasion. Absolutely wonderful!"

Tsunami blushes harder.

"The skirt is too short."

"I think it's perfect! The whole uniform is perfect. Hmm, I think the hat is a nice touch."

"This was Chrome's idea."

Mukuro looks at Chrome. "Oya? Dear Chrome's idea. Good work, my dear."

Chrome blushes at his praise. M.M. glares at Chrome but returns his attention to Tsunami as Mukuro continues to admire her.

"Mukuro-sama! Why is the Vongola here?" M.M. asks.

"Yes, that is a good question. Why are you here?"

"Actually, can we talk alone, Mukuro-kun?"

M.M. flinches. Her hands grip around her clarinet as she grinds her teeth. M.M. becomes stunned when Mukuro smiles and nods his head. He looks at all of them.

"All of you leave us."

M.M.'s mouth fell open. "But…"

Chikusa and Ken leave without question.

"Perhaps we can use this opportunity to do grocery shopping."

"I want a stick of gum!"

M.M. hesitates. "Are you sure you want to be alone with that girl!"

"I'll be fine. Just go."

M.M. glares at Tsunami, turns and walks out of the room. Mukuro looks at Tsunami and gives her a once over. Tsunami looks away from him and sits on the end of the of Mukuro's couch.

"Mukuro…stop starring! Mukuro-kun, I'm here about Chrome. Chrome has been made to feel that she isn't useful anymore to you."

"Vongola-chan, I have told Chrome she didn't need to worry. She always has use here with me."

"You said that, yet M.M.-san hasn't been making it very easy for her."

"Ah, yes. M.M. She does have a sharp tongue and is rather hard on little Chrome."

"So you knew! Why aren't you doing anything?" Asks Tsunami.

Mukuro sighs and rests his head on a fist.

"You and I both know that Chrome is a quiet, gentle girl. She resembles you in way, yes?"

Tsunami nods her head in agreement.

"She doesn't have a tough tutor like your Arcobaleno that pushes her to be strong. I am allowing Chrome to be pushed by M.M. so that she can learn to stand up for herself."

"But…"

"I understand your concern and I know that Chrome's feelings are being hurt. I will not let M.M. go too far."

Tsunami sighs and leans back into the sofa. She still feels Mukuro's eyes on her. Tsunami crosses her legs and looks at him.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, Mukuro-kun? Not even in my dreams."

"I thought we aren't allow to flirt with your or touch you?" Asks Mukuro.

"That doesn't mean we can't talk."

Tsunami leans towards him resting on her hands. She tilts her head curiously.

"Does this mean you can handle yourself around me? Are you that weak, Mukuro-kun?"

Mukuro arches a brow.

"Careful, Vongola-chan! If I didn't know any better I say that you are trying to seduce me right now."

Tsunami gasps and pushes away from him.

"W-what?"

Mukuro grins. "Kufufufu, I learned a lot about you from older self."

"Huh?"

"You are quite the seductress, your older self. You wear sexy, lacy underwear and are not too shy about your body. Well, you're not shy around those who are your lovers."

Tsunami flushes. "Eeep!"

Mukuro and Tsunami stare at each other. Mukuro, confident that he had caught Tsunami in the act and Tsunami embarrassed that she was caught by the cunning Mukuro. Tsunami stares at Mukuro. She turns onto her hands and knees and crawls towards him. Mukuro blinks.

"Vongola?"

"Yes? She crawls over him. She feels the heat from his body and Tsunami shivers.

"Vongola! Tsunami? I thought I wasn't allowed to touch you."

They were face to face with their breath mixing with one another's.

"Yes, you can't touch me. But that doesn't stop me from touching you or the rest of my guardians, Mukuro-kun! I can't hide anything from you. I might as well be up front with you."

"Oya?" Mukuro grins.

Tsunami smiles and kisses Mukuro's cheek.

"I understand that you're trying to teach Chrome-chan to be stronger. Just make sure M.M. doesn't take it too far, okay?"

Tsunami stood up and pulls down her skirt.

"I'll try to visit more often! I don't want you to get away from your punishment, Mukuro-kun. Promise me you won't tell the others that I am seducing them. I think that most of them have no idea that I can do this. I'm still learning!" Tsunami scratches the back of her head smiling.

Mukuro blinks.

"Bye-bye, Mukuro-kun!"

Tsunami hurries out of the room, leaving a speechless, stunned Mukuro alone. A smile creeps across his face and Mukuro falls back against the arm of his lounge chair.

"You're still full of surprises, Tsunami. That's what I love about you."


	15. GBBSL 15: Last Stretch

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 15: Final Stretch

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

"Mooom! Don't worry about dinner tonight! I got it!" Calls Tsunami. "I'm taking the kids with me!"

Tsunami and the kids go to the marketplace and prepare the shop. Tsunami had a sudden desire to cook Italian for the day. She figured she was missing the taste of Italian food from her visit. She also guesses that it's in her blood.

Tsunami turns to Fuuta and asks if he could find the best foreign foods, particularly Italian ingredients. Fuuta happily uses his ranking ability. It didn't take too long for Fuuta to find one and pulls Tsunami towards the store. Tsunami goes through a list that she received from talking with Lussuria. He gave her some simple, tasty ones such as spaghetti.

"Ah! I'm sorry…maybe it was bit much!"

Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo were each holding a bag while Tsunami held two. Lambo was struggling with his bag. He then becomes squished beneath the bag and screams! Tsunami yelps and rushes to help Lambo from being crushed to death by cold, ground beef!

"Ah! Boss!"

Tsunami turns, lifting the bag off Lambo. She sees Chrome and Chikusa.

"Chrome-chan! Chikusa-san!"

Chikusa nods his head.

"D-do you need help?" Chrome asks.

"N-no…no!" Said Tsunami.

"Lambo-san is not carrying anything!" Yells Lambo.

"Heh, I think I do. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Asks Tsunami.

"No, not anything, Boss. Chikusa and I were just taking a walk together."

"Just taking a walk…like a date walk?" Tsunami asks.

Chrome blushes and shakes her head.

"Um, if it's all right you can give us a little help with the groceries. I feel like making Italian for dinner! Why don't you help me, Chrome. We can learn together! I'm sure Mukuro would love to have Italian cooking."

Chrome looks to Chikusa.

"Is…is it okay?"

Chikusa just shrugs. He takes the bag from Tsunami and holds it. Tsunami gives the two a grateful smile. Arriving inside her home they put the bags down on the counter. Tsunami explains she wanted to start with dishes that take a while to cook. They got into cutting vegetables and were cutting for a time until Chrome squeaks in pain. She drops the knife and held her hand. One of her fingers was bleeding. Tsunami panics a bit until Chikusa calmly takes her hand to the sink and rinses the blood. He asks Tsunami for a band-aid. Once found, he took the band-aid from Tsunami and placed it on Chrome's finger himself.

"Be careful." He said.

"Y-yes, okay." Chrome looks down at their hands.

Tsunami was watching and she smiles.

Ken was smacking and popping his gum. It popped and snapped with his frustration. For some reason Chikusa was spending a lot of time with that useless girl, Chrome. Why would he spend time with that girl? All she did was stare into thin air in a corner by herself, follow Mukuro around and possibly annoying him…cook good food…always made sure she bought a stick of gum for him…an extra pack if it's his favorite and if something new came out she made sure she got it for him.

Ken growls and throws his hands up in the air.

"Arrrrgh! That stupid girl!"

The doorbell of the Sawada's house rings and Nana answers, happily greeting the boys.

"Hello! Tsunami's been cooking all afternoon! I can't wait to try it. It smells so wonderful!"

Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei enter the household, thanking Nana for the entry.

"Haha, I hope it is good! I can smell it all the way outside!" Said Takeshi.

"Of course it will be good! The princess is an incredible cook!"

"EXTREMELY HUNGRY!" Ryohei shouts.

They suddenly meet Chrome and Chikusa in the hall. The two held bags of containers of food.

"What are you two doing?" Hayato demands.

Chrome bows to them. "H-hello, everyone."

Chikusa doesn't greet. He merely adjusts his glasses and gently pulls on Chrome's sleeve.

"Let's go, Chrome."

"Y-yes! Good bye. Enjoy Boss' dinner."

"Bye, Chrome-chan!" Waves Takeshi.

Chrome and Chikusa go to the door. She stood in front of it, looks up at Chikusa and reached for his hand. She wraps her hand around his. The two stare at each other. Chikusa opens the door and leads Chrome out. The three boys looked at each other.

"Whoa, Chrome-chan and Chikusa?" Asks Takeshi.

"Extreme." Said Ryohei.

Tsunami walks out of the kitchen. "Hey, you came! I'm so happy you did!"

The boys turn towards her.

"O-of course, Princess!" Hayato blushes.

"It's not often we…!"

All three gaze upon Tsunami stunned. She was wearing a short-sleeve orange shirt, blue jean shorts rolled up to mid-thigh, white socks and the cutest, pink frilly apron. It was a bit dirty with red sauce stains.

"I really hope you'll like it. Especially you, Hayato-kun."

"Eh, m-me?"

Tsunami nods. "I made Italian. I was sort of missing it since I left Italy. So I decided to make it tonight."

"I'm sure, Princess did a great job!" Hayato beams. 'Princess, she made Italian with her own hands! It will be delicious!'

Tsunami really was like her mother. Once she gets to cooking she can't seem to stop. She made a feast! There were two pasta meals a large lasagna with layers of snow white and golden cheese with luscious red sauce. A large bowl held a tangle of angel's hair spaghetti with perfectly large round meatballs that could fit in your mouth. Brightly colored roasted red tomatoes, orange carrots and golden potatoes were fresh from the oven! A big green salad was glistening with olive oil in a nice wooden bowl. There was grilled fish and chicken with two different colored sauces covering each plate decorated with herbs and vegetables. Tsunami's greatest talent was in desserts! A delicious fruit tart pie with a rainbow assortment of fruit of blueberries, strawberries, pineapples and kiwis. Italian vanilla pudding, Panna Cotta, jiggled its tempting creamy sweetness on its plate. A dark, soft bittersweet chocolate cake was next. It was full of melted dark chocolate wanting to dribble off someone's lip. Finally, an army row of crisp cannolis filled with thoroughly whipped cream and powdered sugar sprinkled over the top! Lambo and the children were eying the luscious treats. Lambo's mouth was drooling like a waterfall.

"So tasty!" He moans. "Lambo-san's ready to eat!"

"Hungry!" Ipin agrees.

"Everyone stop gawking and sit!" Reborn appears suddenly. "Let's eat."

"Yes, let eat Tsunami-chan's hard work!" Said Nana.

Everyone but Nana and Tsunami sat down by the table while they served. They watched Tsunami move about the kitchen. Reaching into the bowl, she stood on her little toes lengthening her curved calves and thighs. Tsunami moved from each plate asking what everyone wanted. The boys told her they wanted to try everything! Reborn asks for the spaghetti, the grilled fish and the olive oil salad.

Lambo attacked his dinner plate, slurping and munching his spaghetti.

"So goooood!" Lambo happily spits out.

"Lambo-chan! Don't talk with your mouth open…and slow down!" Said Tsunami.

Takeshi dug into his lasagna and took a bite. He moans, smiling as he pulled the fork, for use for the night.

"Amazing, this is so good! It tastes strong. The spices and everything. But it's good!"

Tsunami blushes and nods.

"Thank you, Takeshi-kun."

There was a sob and a few turn heads to Hayato. Hayato was crying as he was eating. Tsunami becomes worried.

"Hayato-kun? Is something wrong?" She asks.

"No, Princess," Hayato shook his head. "No, everything is fine. It's just…this meal is so delicious! Suddenly, I've feel home sick! Thank you, thank you…Princess!"

Tsunami blushes and nods. "You're welcome, Hayato-kun."

Ryohei was awfully quiet. He was taking huge bites of his food, eating everything of his plate. He hadn't said a word. Nana laughs.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-chan! Ryohei-san loves your cooking. It's so good he can't say anything!"

Ryohei nods and lifts his plate up.

"Done?" Asks Tsunami.

"Seconds!" Said Ryohei.

Tsunami smiles and nods, "Okay."

Tsunami goes to Ryohei's side, sits on her knees and takes his plate. She smiles at him and stood up. Ryohei watches her leave his side and get him another plate. She gives him a larger serving. She returns to his side and sets it in front of him.

"Thanks, to the extreme, Tsunami-chan! It's great!"

"Idiot! It's more than great! It's excellent!" Yells Hayato.

"I'm so happy everyone likes it!" Tsunami grins.

Tsunami looks at Reborn. He was quietly eating his dinner. He ate it calmly and doesn't look at her. Tsunami becomes nervous and eats her own meal. Dinner continues and the boys ate many seconds and thirds. Ryohei had several helpings of spaghetti and lasagna. His favorite desert was the chocolate filled with melted chocolate filling. Takeshi enjoyed the spaghetti. He found it fun to eat, slurping it up noodle by noodle. But it annoyed Hayato and he yelled at Takeshi. Takeshi liked all of the desserts; however he enjoyed the tarty, fruity pie the most. Hayato tried each of everything and believed everything was delicious! He took home several cannolis. Outside they thanked her for a great meal. Tsunami smiles and was very happy that they enjoyed it. Takeshi smiles slightly drowsy from the heavy food.

"Takeshi-kun, are you going to be okay?"

"Mm? I'll be fine, Tsu-chan! It was great! But I have to be careful eating that food!" He laughs.

Tsunami giggles. The boys blush at Tsunami's happy expression.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again!"

"Good night, Princess!" Hayato bows at the waist.

"Night, Tsuna-chan!" Waves Takeshi.

"You're an EXTREME cook!" Said Ryohei.

"Ryohei-kun, the neighbors." Shushes Tsunami.

The boys bid good-bye to Tsunami and they leave her home. Tsunami leaves the front door and was just passing the kitchen.

"Tsunami."

"Reborn?"

Tsunami walks into the kitchen. Reborn was alone at the table. The children had been put to bed with happy bellies by Nana who also turned in. Reborn was eating one of her desserts. The canolli. Tsunami waits uneasily as Reborn finishes the pastry off. Reborn wipes his mouth with a napkin and sits it down on the table folded.

"You are lousy at a lot of things. But, you have been approving little by little. I have to say that the cooking is one of your greatest gifts."

Tsunami gasps and flushes. "Reborn!"

"Good work, Tsunami. It was appetizing."

Tsunami tilts her head happily. "Thank you, Reborn. It means a lot to me that you approve!"

Reborn pulls his hat over his eyes with his usual smirk.

* * *

Of all the ways to start off the week, it had to rain! She could have sworn that the weatherman on TV said that it was going to be a sunny day. It was bright and sunny in this morning. She and her Storm and Rain guardian were halfway to the school when the rumble of thunder was heard, the sky darkened instantly, and then a flash and there was rain! Heavy rain! The three ran the rest of the way to school! The made it to the school and were under the safety of the locker area.

"Haha! What a storm!" Said Takeshi.

"Tch, that weatherman never gets it right!" Growls Hayato. "Princess, are you…"

Tsunami had put her things away in her locker. Raindrops glide down her arms and legs, her hair was pressed down by the rain. She removes her sweater vest revealing her wet white blouse. The boys could see through the shirt that showed she was wearing a lacy blue bra. Tsunami sneezes and wraps her arms around herself.

"You two go ahead to class. I'm going to see if I can find a dry uniform."

The two nod their heads dumbly. On her way out into the hall, Tsunami bumps into Keiichi.

"Whoa!" He jerks away from Tsunami.

"Oh! Sorry!" Said Tsunami.

Keiichi is stunned by Tsunami's appearance. They stare at each for a long time till Tsunami becomes nervous and politely leaves Keiichi behind. He watches her go even after she turns a corner. His shoulder is grabbed by Takeshi who has a strained smile across his face.

"Yo! Amano! Let's go to class together!"

Keiichi smiles back at Takeshi. Hayato glares at Keiichi.

Luckily for Tsunami she was able find Tetsuya who was quick to help her. He takes her to the discipline committee room and has her wait for him to bring her a uniform. Instead of her having to walk around the school in such a state! Tsunami sighs to herself. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me; I have the uniform and also a towel. I'll just set them in front of the door."

"Thank you, Tetsuya-san!"

"No problem."

Tsunami was a little confused by Tetsuya's behavior; butt was more grateful that she had dry clothes now. She takes the clothes inside with her and sets it on Kyoya's desk. She unbuttons her shirt and sets it over a chair. Then she removes her skirt and slides it down her legs. She shivers and takes up the towel to dry her skin and underwear off. She makes a face at feel of her soggy socks. She sits onto Kyoya's desk and takes off one of the socks. She works on the other sock and the door opens. Tsunami freezes.

Kyoya stood in the doorway holding the door open and froze himself. They stared at each for a long time.

"Tsunami. What are you doing in my office in such attire?" He asks closing the door behind him as he entered.

Tsunami makes a strange small sound of a cross between a whimper and a squeak. Kyoya slowly walks towards her. Tsunami was almost naked, sitting in her blue lacy bra and panties, on HIS desk!

"Are you trying to tempt me?" He asks.

Tsunami shakes her head. Kyoya walks closer to her. Tsunami covers her chest with her arms.

"Kyoya…" She whispers.

Kyoya growls at her. Tsunami stops talking. Kyoya is in front of her, he leans over her bracing his arms at her sides. He smells her and catches her eyes with his gaze. She sat before him, shivering and blushing red from the bridge of her little nose to her ears.

"I think you are trying to tempt me! I want to bite your skin…"

"You can't…your punishment!"

Kyoya growls at her again, louder and with anger.

"Then what are you doing here like this!"

"I…I…my clothes were s…s…soaked by the rain! I wanted to change into some dry clothes and I was brought here by Kusakabe-san to dry off and change!"

Kyoya looks to the corner of the desk and sees her wet clothes and on the other corner dry clothes and a used towel. He takes a deep breath and slowly pulls away from her.

"Get dress! You'll be late for class!"

Tsunami nods her head quickly and jumps off the desk. She covers herself with the towel and looks at Kyoya and at the uniform. She looks back at Kyoya.

"Get dress!"

"B..but…"

Kyoya's eyebrow twitches. This girl needed to get dress and leave. This was their last week of punishment. It was becoming too much on his self-control to restrain the urge to bite her, mark Tsunami as his…take her!

"GET DRESS!"

Tsunami flinches.

"…please…" Kyoya strains his voice.

Tsunami nods hurriedly and removes the towel. She grabs the dry blouse and buttons it on. She pulls the skirt up quickly and zips it up closed. She completes herself tying her tie and throwing the sweater vest over her head.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya-kun! Bye!"

Tsunami runs out the room. Kyoya takes a deep breath; he stomps to his desk pulls out his jacket and tonfa and exits the room. He needed to take his frustration out on some herbivore! There was always someone who thought they could get away from being late or skipping class! Or even better…

* * *

Mukuro was steadily getting his strength back. He was now performing physical exercises and practicing his illusions. He usually trained with either Chikusa or Ken, but mostly Chrome. This annoyed M.M. especially since Mukuro has been sending her away on small errands when he was Chrome. Currently, Mukuro and Chrome were practicing illusion in the Kokuyo Land's grounds. They were making adjustments to the landscape of a vast area. Chrome was taking over where Mukuro left off showing the amusement park in its former state. The cracks in the walls and shattered windows were no longer there. They were replaced by pristine clear glass and a fresh coat of paint on the walls. Twisting, climbing vines were cleared away to manageable looking shrubs, short trees and beautiful flowers. Mukuro hums in approval. He was sitting by the newly restored fountain. The water trickling gently with a pitter and patter was clear with tiny koi fish inside. Mukuro found the fish a nice touch but doesn't say anything to Chrome. Instead he talked with her about something else.

"Chrome."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

"I haven't seen you make any progress with your two beloveds? Is there something wrong?"

Chrome blushes and the landscape slightly shifts.

"Ah, ah…concentrate!" Mukuro smiles.

"Y-yes!"

"Well?" Mukuro urges for a response.

"W-well I. I have made some progress with Chikusa I think, Mukuro-sama."

"Oya?"

Chrome nods her head.

"And Ken-san?"

"I'm not sure how to approach Ken-san yet."

Chrome stops concentrating. Mukuro takes control of the illusion and makes the amusement come to life by adding people and animals. Chrome looks around and sees dozens of people interacting and having their own conversations with each other and doing several actions. Animals paced or graced in their area, people watched and pointed at them. Zoo keepers attended to their duties and there even was a teacher with a group of school-aged children. Chrome watches all of this and is amazed. Mukuro just chuckles as if it was no big deal. Chrome leaves Mukuro alone to himself. When she was gone Mukuro looks through the crowd and grins.

"Ah, what brings you here?"

Kyoya stood in the crowd; he pulls out his tonfa and goes into a stance.

"I've come to bite you to death!"

"Kufufufu!" Mukuro stood up and the people disappeared.

"Has keeping your hands off Tsunami become too much for you?"

Kyoya charges at Mukuro in response and a clang echoes through the amusement park's grounds.

Chikusa was leaning against the wall of the gang's usual lounge area. He flicks his hand making a yo-yo go up and down, forward and back in their air. Ken was sprawled over a sofa staring at the ceiling. Chrome sat on another chair. She was staring ahead of herself for a few moments until she glances at Ken and then at Chikusa. She liked both boys a lot. Even though at the beginning they didn't really care about her and only stayed with her to be close to Mukuro. But over time, before Mukuro was set free, she grew on them and they seemed concerned for her well-being when it appeared she was in great danger. They quickly masked this, or at least Ken insists that it was only because Chrome was Mukuro's vessel. Chikusa didn't seem to have a problem with her. He was hard to read, showing no emotion at all. Chrome liked to believe that he liked her. Chrome continues to watch Chikusa play with his yo-yo.

She stood up and walks to Chikusa side. Chikusa sees her coming and continues to play until she was beside him about two to three feet. She clutches her own trident nervously, given to her since she handed Mukuro's original trident to him. Her new trident was only slightly smaller. Chikusa catches his yo-yo and waits.

"Yes?" He asks.

Chrome looks up and looks down again at her feet.

"….could you…that is…if it is okay with you could you teach to…how to yo-yo?"

"…."

Chrome blushes at Chikusa stare and tightens her hold of her weapon.

"You want to learn?"

Chrome nods.

"I will. But you can't use mine. We'll have to get you a beginner's yo-yo."

"Could you come with me to pick one?"

"Yes."

Chikusa pulls away from the wall and stuff his hands in his pockets. Chrome follows him out and when they reached the door, Ken barks out.

"Oi! Where are you two going, pyon?"

"Chrome wants to learn how to yo-yo."

"What? Why she want to learn something stupid like that?"

Chrome blushes. Chikusa shrugs.

"Does it matter?"

The two of them leave the room, leaving Ken behind. Ken just stares out. He grumbles to himself.

"OI! While you're out there get me some gum, pyon!"

Chrome and Chikusa go to the toy store and were looking through the yo-yo selection. There were a few types, sizes, shapes and colors of yo-yos. Chikusa shows her a selection of yo-yos for beginner's and explained to her that as a start she should focus on merely going up and down motions. He points out yo-yos that have a either a single loop or double loop around the axle, the axle that holds the two parts of the yo-yo. With a double loop the yo-yo will come back to her hand automatically. Some of the yo-yo's could be pre-bought with either loops.

"You should pick one of these. Pick a color."

Chrome looks over them and chooses a purple yo-yo. When she turns to Chikusa she sees him eyeing a nice top-notch yo-yo. She walks up to him and Chikusa looks at her.

"Done?"

She nods.

"That one looks nice."

Chikusa nods. "It does."

Chrome reaches for it and takes it. Chikusa looks at her. She walks to the cashier with Chikusa following her and paid for both yo-yos. They go to the park in the nearby area and find a bench to sit on. Chrome gives him his yo-yo but he has her put it away and pull out hers. He unravels the thin yarn string to its full length. He has Chrome stand and he measures the sting to her belly button. She blushes lightly when his hand touches her midriff. Chikusa cuts off the excess string with his teeth and rolls the string back onto the yo-yo. He has Chrome stand up and he slips the loop end of the yo-yo to her finger, closing her hand around it.

"Let's begin."

Chrome nods.

Chikusa goes through the hand movements of doing the yo-yoing. He started with his palm up, slowly flicking his hand out and turning his hand palm down to catch the yo-yo on its way up the string. He shows her the movement several times and has her do it without letting go of the yo-yo. Once she was comfortable he had her let go of the yo-yo. On the first time Chrome didn't get. Second time wasn't very good at all. Chikusa explained it to her again and shows her with his own used yo-yo. Chrome tries again. They stay at the park for a good hour practicing. Chrome was very grateful that Chikusa was so patient and gentle with her. It was such a nice atmosphere too. Suddenly, with a flick and turn of her hand Chrome felt something hit her hand.

"Ah!"

Chikusa mouth twitches slightly.

"Almost had it."

Chrome rewinds the yo-yo and has another go again. A flick and turn and the yo-yo returns to her and she holds it in her hand.

"I did it!" Chrome beams. "Chikusa!"

She looks at him and smiles. She then blushes and becomes quiet. Chikusa tilts his head.

"T-thank you."

"No problem."

They decide to return to their hideout and on the way go to the store to get something to drink and also to get Ken some gum. On their arrival, Chrome speaks to Chikusa.

"Chikusa-san, thank you for teaching me."

Chikusa nods. "You're welcome." He lifts the bag with his yo-yo. "Thank you for getting this for me."

Chrome blushes and nods. She stood close to him, stood on her toes and pecks his cheek. Chikusa's eyes widen and he touches his cheek.

"You're welcome!" Chrome quickly walks off.

Chikusa holds his cheek and gently rubs it. He begins to smile to himself.

However, Ken stood around a corner. His arms were folded and he was digging his heel into the ground. He scowls at the exchange between them and snorts. He slinks away shoving his hands into his pockets, grumbling to himself.

* * *

Tsunami goes through the contact list on her cell and selects one of the numbers. In her lap was an opened package from Italy. She sighs as she stares into the box waiting for an answer.

"Helloooooo~, Tsunami-chan! What a pleasure to get a call from you! Do you need more tips about cooking?"

"Hello, ane-san. Uh, it's not about cooking today…it's about Bel-sama."

"Ehhhh? Bel? What about him?"

"….Bel-sama has been sending me gifts."

"Ohhhhhh!" Lussuria giggles. "He's still trying to get you?"

"Yes and I told him 'no' many times! I just don't feel anything for him." Tsunami whines.

"Well, dear why don't you talk with him?"

"I had talked with him…but when I do it's like nothing I say is getting through to him! Sometimes it's embarrassing to talk to him…he says such…naughty things to me!" Tsunami blushes.

Lussuria giggles at Tsunami's quiet tone.

"I'm sorry, little one! I didn't know he was sending you gifts. What has he been sending you?"

"Well…" Tsunami begins.

_A few days ago Tsunami enters her class and gasps. There was a huge commotion in the homeroom class. Kyoko sees Tsunami and waves._

"_Good morning, Tsunami-chan!"_

_The whole class looked at her. Behind Tsunami, Takeshi and Hayato were curious at the attention Tsunami was receiving. Tsunami looks at her desk and realizes the cause. On her desk was the largest bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. They were red and white flowers, some were roses others were flowers that looked absolutely rare! Tsunami reaches out to the flowers seeing the dew on the petals. She then became stunned when she found that the dew was really diamonds! _

"_Another gift from you, Gokudera?" Asks Hana._

"_I thought you were just friends with Tsunami?" Keiichi speaks up._

_Hayato glares at both Hana and especially Keiichi._

"_Not that it is any of your business, but I didn't give her those flowers!"_

"_Are those really diamonds?" Asks Takeshi touching one of the stoned petals._

"_No way! Who will give that no-good girl such a gaudy gift?"_

"_I bet those diamonds aren't even real!"_

_Tsunami sees a note attached to a stem and reads it. She squeaks and sits down in her chair hard._

"_Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko calls._

"_Princess?"_

"_Tsunami-chan?"_

'_Dear Princess,_

_The flowers come from the far corners of the world! Each petal is decorated with the highest quality of diamonds! This is what the Prince has to offer! _

_Prince Belphegor'_

_Tsunami groans._

"….Bel-chan sent diamond studded flowers to your class?" Lussuria asks to confirm.

Tsunami nods with the cell in her hand. "And since then, I have been getting all sorts of jewelry, clothes…he even sent me underwear! How did he even get my size?" Tsunami cries.

"Oh, darling! That's my bad…I may have by chance caught him snooping around in your room…possibly your luggage. I made sure he didn't take anything. It appears that wasn't really his goal."

Tsunami whines and reaches into the package in her lap. She pulls out a dark burgundy velvet box. She opens it to reveal an assortment of fine, rich chocolate. Milk chocolate, dark chocolate, white chocolate. Some of the chocolates had a reddish tint to them. Tsunami bites her lip. They looked really good…

"Did you send the gifts back, Tsu-chan?"

"Huh?…y-yeah! I do…I did send some of the gifts back…but he sends them right back."

"Some of the gifts?"

Tsunami blushes. "Well, things like the chocolates. They look really good."

Lussuria laughs on the other line. Tsunami blushes more and chooses one of the chocolates. She puts it in her mouth, sighs and curls her toes in pleasure.

"Tsunami-chan? Are you sure you don't want Bel? I've never seen him work so hard to be with a lady!"

"It is amazing that he is so persistent. But, I sense no love in these gifts; even though the chocolates are really, really good!"

Tsunami, Kyoko and Hana were at their lockers. A chill goes through Tsunami and Hana causing them both to look behind them. Shamal was beaming down at them.

"Good morning, ladies!"

Hana groans in discomfort.

"G-good morning?"

"Good morning, Shamal-sensei!" Kyoko greets.

"Ah, it is a very good morning indeed, Kyoko-chan! A very good morning! But the day is just started! I will see all of you later in the gym this afternoon!"

"Huh?" Said Hana.

"This afternoon?" Asks Tsunami.

Shamal just smiles and continues on through the hallway greeting other female students good morning. Hana shiver.

"Ugh, why is that old pervert so happy?" Asks Hana.

"I'm not sure."

Tsunami goes to class and asks Hayato on Shamal's behavior.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I would tell you if only I knew! Do you want me to interrogate him?"

Tsunami waves her hand quickly.

"No, no! It's not that serious!"

Outside in a tree, Reborn was watching over Tsunami he smirks to knowingly.

"I'll let this play out by itself." He said to himself.

The homeroom teacher enters as the bell rings and the class greets him and settles down. The teacher goes over the school announcements.

"Also, today this afternoon the school nurse has scheduled for body measurements to be taken of the female student body."

Tsunami's body becomes numb. 'Body measurements….school nurse…"

"WHAT!" Hana stood up from her desk. "You're going to let an adult man do our measurements?"

"Kurokawa-san, I assure you that Shamal-sensei is a professional. There is nothing for you to fear."

"B-but couldn't we hire a female nurse for the day?" Asks Hana.

Tsunami was still stunned.

"…Well, there are probably a few of you that would be more comfortable with a female nurse…but we couldn't possibly find one on such short notice…"

Hana collapses in her chair and bangs her head on her desk. "Oh…god."

Hayato was trembling at his desk. His hands tighten into fists.

"That…that perverted old lecher! That's why he's so happy? He's going to be…he's going to be putting his filthy hands all over the Princess!"

Hayato sees it; he sees his trembling boss one of the beds in the nurse's office. She is stripped down to her bra and panties. She sniffs and tries to cover herself.

"_Sensei…Shamal…please don't do this!"_

_Shamal grins, drooling and climbs over the bed. "Don't worry, Tsunami-chan! I'm a doctor!"_

_Shamal's fingers reaches for her and Tsunami screams._

"_NOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hayato screams and runs out of the classroom.

"Gokudera!" The teacher shouts.

Takeshi shoots up from his desk.

"Sensei! I'll go after him and try to bring him back!"

"Oh, thank you, Yamamoto. Please hurry!"

Takeshi runs out of the classroom and catches up to Hayato.

"There's no way I'm letting that man touch, Princess."

"I'm with you!" Smiles Takeshi. "But, Shamal's pretty tough we should get more help!"

Hayato at first was against the idea; however, he had to admit Shamal would be tough; he was a professional assassin despite his tendency to chase anything in a skirt. They find Ryohei and told him what was going on. Ryohei wholeheartedly agreed, for Tsunami and his sister's sake! They tried to recruit Kyoya, but he wasn't there.

"Of all the times we really need him! Tch, whatever…he probably wouldn't help us anyway!" Growls Hayato.

The three go to the nurse's office and were unable to the find Shamal. While there a though occurred to Hayato and he pulls out his phone and types a text message.

"What are doing?" Asks Takeshi.

"It's a fallback plan…IF one of you screws this up!"

He sends the text. They continue on to the gym where the measurements were being done.

Shamal was humming to himself. Everything was all set. The curtains were ready, the table, clipboards and highly-sensitive gloves. He snaps them on and spins in his chair happily.

"I love this school! I love body measurement day!"

The door bursts open.

"SHAMAL! YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!"

Shamal stops spinning and turns his chair to see Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei. He makes a face at them.

"What you boys doing here, shoo, shoo! Girls only!"

"If you think I'm going let those nasty, grabby fingers on my Princess you dead wrong!"

"Oi, Tsuna-chan is our girl too!" Said Ryohei.

"Sorry, Sensei. I know you're a doctor…but I can't let you touch Tsuna-chan!" Grins Takeshi with his eyes steely.

Shamal sighs and gets up from his seat.

"You punks think you can ruin the best day ever for me! You got some nerve!"

Shamal slides his hands into his pants pockets. The doctor and the guardians stare each other down. Shamal suddenly smirks.

"Turf-head! Your Maximum Cannon now!

"EXTREME, MAXIMUM CANNON!"

Ryohei punch into the air. The force the blast disrupts the air and slight buzzing could be heard.

"Phew! Almost forgot about the mosquitoes!" Laughs Takeshi.

"That means we have to keep those bloodsuckers off of us while trying to land a hit on that geezer!"

"Got it!" Said Takeshi.

"I extremely don't get it!"

"Just keep punching the air!" Grumbles Hayato.

Hayato lights up his dynamite and flings them out.

"Double Bombs!"

"Tch, how basic!" Comments Shamal.

In Tsunami's class most the girls couldn't concentrate because they worried about being measured by Shamal. Tsunami had face-planted her face to her desk in despair and whimpers. A slight tremble is felt and heard. A few of the students lifted their heads and dismissed it as nothing. Then consecutive sounds of explosions is heard and a boom! Tsunami recognized those sounds. There was a fight going on! She looks up from the desk of Takeshi and Hayato. They haven't come back yet!

"Sensei?" Tsunami raises her hand.

Takeshi was down one knee with his weight on his sword. He was sniffing and then sneezes several times. Takeshi was given a disease that made him sneeze violently, non-stopped and unable to fight anymore. Ryohei had kept punching through the air with his Maximum Cannon but was stung by a mosquito giving him terrible, maddening itches all over his body.

Hayato and Shamal were at a stand-off. Hayato knew Shamal pretty well and his explosions deterred the mosquitoes from getting close to him. Shamal knew about his young opponent well too. He taught Hayato everything he knew.

"It's down to just you and me, Hayato!"

"Hmph, seems that way!"

Shamal looks at his suit and sees a few cuts. "This was my favorite suit!" He pouts. "Damn that Rain Guardian."

Hayato lights his bombs.

'I have to defeat him! I can't let him touch the Princess'

Shamal reaches back into his back pocket and pulls out a gray ball.

"Is that…"

"Smoke bomb!" Shamal throws the bomb and the area fills with smoke.

Hayato coughs and curses.

"Crap!"

Tsunami was racing to the gym class where she had heard the noises. She hears another set of explosions which pushes her to hurry until she bumped into someone. Tsunami falls on her bottom.

"Ouch…Bianchi!"

The lovely woman looks down on her.

"Ah, Tsunami." She bends down and helps Tsunami up.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunami asks.

"Hayato sent me a text that it was an emergency and needed me. Do you know what it's about?"

"Well…"

"You bastard!" A blushing Hayato growls.

Shamal had infected Hayato under the cover of the smoke bomb. Hayato had Skullnitus! The same embarrassing disease Tsunami was once infected with! He laughs in triumph. The skulls appeared on Hayato's skin and started blabbering.

"Your sister played dress-up with you! She put you in girly, frilly clothes and make-up!"

"S-shut up!"

"Hah, I remember that! You were so cute!"

"SHAMAL!" The doors burst open!

"BIANCHI…" Shamal coos. "Have you come for a check-up?"

"You disgusting pervert! Poison cooking!"

Hayato sees Bianchi chasing Shamal around the gym and in turn chased by Shamal. He holds his stomach. "Ugh…sis…"

"Hayato!" Cries Tsunami.

"Princess!"

Tsunami looks around the damaged gym and her Rain and Sun suffering from their diseases.

"Oh no! Are you guys okay?"

"We're…ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Sneezes Takeshi.

"ERRRGH! I ITCH TO THE EXTREME! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"You have a scrapbook entirely dedicated to Tsunami!" Shouts a skull.

"Eh?" Tsunami blinks.

"Uh…" Hayato blushes.

"You had a nosebleed when you held Tsunami's panties while helping her mother with laundry!" Said another skull.

Tsunami blushes. Hayato blushes harder.

"Oh, you have Skullnitus." Tsunami understood.

Hayato covers his face. Tsunami looks over him and her other guardians' discomfort of their diseases. She takes a deep breath and turns to the two "adults" chasing each other.

"Shamal-sensei!"

Shamal stops his pursuit of Bianchi lifts a poisoned pie in her hand but sees Tsunami shake her head.

"I can take it from here."

Shamal is approached by Tsunami. Tsunami looks up at the man and sighs.

"Shamal, please cure my guardians."

Shamal turns his nose. "No way! Let them suffer!"

"W-what? You're saying no to a girl, Shamal?"

"Well, how about you convince me!" Shamal grins.

Bianchi growls and readies her cooking.

"Princess, please!" Hayato begs.

"ACHOOO! ACHOOO! Tsuna-chAACHOO!"

"EXTREMELY ITCHY!"

"But, Shamal…sensei!" Tsunami whispers.

Shamal looks at Tsunami, "Huh?"

"Please, sensei! I beg of you!"

Tsunami steps close to him and puts her hands on his chest. Shamal's attention if fully on her and he grins like a goofball.

"Oh my, Vongola!"

Hayato groans sees Tsunami doing all she could to get the doctor to heal them. Tsunami takes his hand in her hands and kisses it. Shamal's mouth fell open.

"Tsu..tsu..tsu!"

"Yes, sensei?" Tsunami smiles sweetly and kisses ups his arms.

Bianchi, Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei were shocked by Tsunami's actions. Bianchi drops her food onto the floor. Her guardians stared at the scene before them. Their friend, their boss…THEIR girl in Shamal's arms, getting undeserved affection from Tsunami! Shamal giggles when Tsunami pulls him down by his tie.

"You want a kiss, sensei? You have to close your eyes. If you watch me…I'll get embarrassed."

"Tsunami-chan's is so cute!"

Shamal closes his eyes and puckers out his lips. "Mmmmm!"

Tsunami shakes her head at him. She looks to Bianchi and holds a finger to her lip. Bianchi becomes curious. Tsunami motions her to come forward. Bianchi smiles nodding in understanding and quietly sneaks up to them. Tsunami returns her attention to Shamal and kisses chin. She goes along his jaw line with soft, slow pecks.

"Tsunami-chan…don't be shy! The lips…the lips!"

"Not yet, I just can't bring myself to kiss them yet. Please give me time." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses it.

"Ohhhhh, Tsunami-chan!"

"Okay, I think I'm ready, sensei." Tsunami kisses his ear.

"Mmmmmuuu…"

SPLAT! Purple frosting, disgusting ooze and putrid stink fills Shamal's nose and mouth. He gags and gurgles. He tries to wipe it off his face but the damage had been done and he falls to his knees and goes unconscious. Bianchi looks to Tsunami and smiles widely.

"Good work!" Bianchi ruffles Tsunami's hair. Tsunami blushes and shakes her head.

"I can't believe I did that!"

The two girls bend down and search Shamal's person. They find vials of different diseases and their cures. They find the three cures for her guardians and cured them. Ryohei sighs with relief. Takeshi does one final sniff and rubs his nose. Hayato watches as the last skull disappears off his skin.

"Feeling better?" Tsunami asks them.

"Princess!" Hayato whines. "You didn't have to be so affectionate to that bastard! You didn't have to do all that!"

"I extremely agree!" Yells Ryohei.

"You boys better get use to it! As a boss, she may have to resort to seduction tactics against her enemies and even her allies to get things done."

Reborn had arrived sitting on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Reborn! Kyoya-kun!" Tsunami gasps.

Kyoya glares down Shamal. Reborn hops down from Kyoya's shoulder and walks up to Shamal. He kicks the doctor-assassin in the head. Reborn looks up at Tsunami grinning.

"Not too bad."

"Thank you, Reborn." Tsunami smiles.

"All of you herbivores need to return to class! Now." Said Kyoya.

Kyoya pulls out his cell and calls in a crew to rebuild the gym. He closes his phone. "The body measurements will continue. A nurse is on her way to conduct them, since the school nurse in unavailable."

Tsunami breathes out in relief. "Thank goodness! You're the greatest, Kyoya-kun!"

Kyoya smirks. "Go to class, Tsunami, and take your herbivores with you."

"I'll get rid of the body." Bianchi drags Shamal away by his foot.

While walking in the hall Tsunami stops and looks between her guardians smiling. She asks them to bend over slightly. She steps in front of Hayato first and holds his cheek. She kisses him pressing her lips into his. She giggles at his blush and pokes his nose. She goes to Takeshi who grins and leans over extending his neck out. She shakes her head and kisses him too. Takeshi moans happily. His face becomes dreamy when Tsunami pulls away. She finally reaches Ryohei and with their kiss Ryohei groans and presses his lips firmly against Tsunami's. Tsunami pulls away and pushes him away gently.

"Ryohei-kun!"

"I extremely miss you're kisses! It's much more extreme when it's not an accident!"

Tsunami giggles and shakes her head. "You better go to class, Ryohei-kun. You did great today."

"You two were great, too. Let's go to class."

Hayato and Takeshi nod their heads smiling. As they follow Tsunami, they thought to themselves they could make it through this last week with that kiss.

* * *

Chrome was practicing with her yo-yo and Tsunami arrives.

"Wow, Chrome. I didn't know you could yo-yo."

Chrome takes a few moments to try to catch the yo-yo.

"Yes, Chikusa taught me. Oh, you're wearing the uniform."

"Yeah, since Mukuro-kun likes it so much. Chikusa taught you how to yo-yo? How's it going with you and the boys?"

"I'm taking my time. I'm just getting use to Chikusa-kun."

Chrome blushes and shifts her feet. "I…."

"Hm? What's that?" Asks Tsunami.

"I ki…I kissed…I kissed Chikusa." Chrome covers her face.

"You kissed him? What was his reaction?"

"He was a little surprised. Then I ran away!"

Tsunami smiles. "Well, I'm glad you're making a move. It must be fun for you."

"It is actually and a little scary. I don't know what to do…but it's the little things that count."

"I agree. I wish you luck."

"Thanks, Boss. I'm sure you're here to see Mukuro-sama."

"Yeah, I am. Mukuro's not escaping his punishment."

"He's probably outside. He gets stronger every day. Cloud-san was here the other day and challenged Mukuro. He seemed bothered by something."

Tsunami blushes.

"Uh, is that so?"

"It was a draw in the end."

They continue around the park and find Mukuro by the fountain. Chrome leaves Tsunami alone and Tsunami walks to Mukuro. Mukuro hears Tsunami's approach but doesn't acknowledge her until she stops walking.

"Tsunami-chan, how sweet of you to come all this way."

Tsunami sits on the fountain.

"Hello, Mukuro. Chrome tells me you're getting better. Kyoya-kun came by and fought you."

"Yes, during school hours. I wonder what happen to make him leave his territory and into mine?"

Tsunami doesn't looks at Mukuro. She smiles nervously.

"…"

"Won't you tell me, Tsunami?" Mukuro grins.

"I don't know what you're talking!"

"Please, won't you tell me? I know it had something to do with you!"

Tsunami looks at him. "Well…I…" She gives it some thought.

She sits up straight and places her hair behind her shoulder to reveal her neck.

"It was raining. I got caught in the rain on my way to school. I didn't have an umbrella. So I was soaked in my uniform. I couldn't go through school in a wet uniform…I was so cold and wet." She whispers lowly. "I found a change of uniform and went to Kyoya-kun's office to change. Kusakabe-san was very helpful to give me a towel! So I took my clothes off in the middle of Kyoya's office!" Tsunami covers her face.

"You got naked in Kyoya's office?"

Tsunami nods.

"And?"

"I dried myself off…because I was still wet. The socks felt so gross on my feet so I sat down on his desk to take him off. At that moment, Kyoya-kun walked in on me. I think I was really tempting to him. He threatened to bite me!"

Mukuro huffs. "Typical Kyoya. But I suppose it's understandable. You are tempting. "

He eyes her legs in the Kokuyo skirt uniform. Tsunami tries to pulls the skirt down and continues the story.

"Um…he told me to get dressed and he watched me! Once I was dress he left."

Mukuro nods his head and smiles. "Hmph, so he came to me to rid of his frustration. Poor Kyoya!" He chuckles.

"….Yes, poor Kyoya-kun. Most of my guardians had suffered but no you. You hid yourself from me, Mukuro-kun."

"Well, I don't have Kyoya's self-control. I like to do whatever I please…" He whispers into her ear and blows into it.

"M-mukuro!" Tsunami jumps away. "Don't do that!"

Mukuro chuckles. "So cute! Hmmm, transfer to Kokuyo! You look better in our uniform."

"I…um…Mukuro…no…"

Tsunami leans away.

"Tsunami…"

"HIIIIIIE!"

Tsunami loses her balance and falls into the fountain! Tsunami sits up spitting out water. The water didn't taste very refreshing. Mukuro lets go of the illusion and Tsunami realizes she fell into a fountain of old rain water filled with green algae. She squeals and splashes to scramble out of the water. Mukuro chuckles for while until Tsunami stepped out of the fountain.

"Ohhhhh, I'm all wet and slimy!" She whines.

Mukuro stares at the water and green goo and algae runs down her legs.

"We better get you inside, before you catch a cold, my dear." Mukuro smiles.

"What are you up to!"

"I'm just going to help you out of those clothes, Tsunami."

"…." Tsunami stares at Mukuro suspiciously.

"Now, now…come with me."

Mukuro takes Tsunami to room with a bed. As Tsunami recalled the amusement park had a small mini hotel. It looked like Mukuro had chosen one of the nicer old rooms. He sits her on the bed and picks up a towel and sets it on her head. Tsunami takes the towel and dries herself hair and her head. She removes the towel and gasps to see Mukuro staring at her.

"What?"

Mukuro just smiles. Tsunami watches him and dries her torso and down to her skirt. She reaches towards her legs and looks up at him. He was still smiling and watching. Tsunami blushes and places the towel onto her lap and wraps the towel around the upper part of her leg. She slides the towel down her leg. Mukuro follows the towel. Tsunami goes back up and does the other leg. She looks up at him and huffs.

"Do you have a change of clothes?"

Mukuro tilts his head and nods. They wait for awhile and the door is knocked on. Chrome enters with another uniform.

"I could have had my clothes that I came with." Said Tsunami.

"Mukuro-sama wanted you in the uniform still." Said Chrome.

Tsunami groans. Chrome leaves them alone again and the two stare at each other.

"Um?"

"Aren't you going to get dress?"

"You're not going to leave?"

"No. You got undress for Kyoya, why not for me. Besides, I have seen your adult self completely naked."

"We what!" Tsunami squeaks blushing.


	16. GBBSL 16: Nerds and Net Idols

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 16: Nerds and Net Idols

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Tsunami sighs for the umpteenth time. Ryohei sweats as he performing his pushups. He looked to be straining. He gulps and breathes heavily.

"Tsunami-chan? Are you okay?"

Tsunami sighs again and shakes her head.

"No, it's nothing, Ryohei-kun. Don't worry about it. What about you? Am I heavy?"

Tsunami was helping Ryohei with his training, offering to help with his push-ups, by sitting on his back. Over the weeks of punishment she had been helping (torturing) Ryohei with exercising and stretching. Tsunami made sure to be unnecessarily close. Ryohei truly had no idea that he was be played with. So Ryohei gave her the benefit of doubt that Tsunami had innocent intentions and didn't say anything but allowed her to brush her skin against him. Her hands had touched him; his arms, biceps, abs even parts of his legs during stretches and warm-ups. After training she would rub him down with massages.

Ryohei snorts. "I'm great! You're not extremely heavy, Tsunami-chan!"

Tsunami leans over his back and speaks into his ear pouting.

"I'm not giving you challenge? I guess I should get off."

Ryohei pauses in the up position. "N-no! I'm not saying you're extremely fat! You're still a great help to the extreme!"

"Oh, okay!" Tsunami smiles.

As Ryohei starts pushing up and down again Tsunami straightens herself along Ryohei's body. Ryohei bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud as he feels the curves of her breasts against his back. Another long sigh puffs against his ear.

'Extreme!' Ryohei yells mentally.

Tsunami thoughts were on Mukuro. The week was almost over. The weekend would come and her guardians' punishment would be over. She felt that most of them were eager for the week to be over. She sees it in Takeshi and Hayato the most. Takeshi had developed fidgets of suppressed affection. Sometimes she would look at him or talk to him and he would have this strange, stressed smile and his fingers were wiggle. She asked him of his little fits and he would smile happily and explained how badly he wanted to hug her and kiss her. Hayato was odd too. Tsunami believed that the very idea that he was being punished by her was what made him a depressed. He, like Takeshi, was very easy to tease. Hayato flustered easily and wanted so badly to be a gentleman. Hayato held such admiration of her that he deemed himself unworthy…even though he was her boyfriend….

Tsunami blushes to herself. Her boyfriend…her boyfriends…Tsunami giggles. After this punishment was over, Tsunami would accept them as her boyfriends! They were hers.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Ryohei asks.

"Nothing, Ryohei-kun. Are you tired yet?"

"No way!"

Back to her thoughts, Kyoya was starting to become irritated by the punishment; more so since he found her nearly naked in his office. It was a total accident of course! Tetsuya was punished for putting Kyoya in such a state of distress. Poor Tetsuya-san! She should give him a gift…like a bento. Kyoya went to Mukuro to fight out the stress. Tsunami loses her smile and groans…into Ryohei's ear. Ryohei gulps and his arms tremble.

"Tired?" Tsunami asks.

"N-no!"

Why couldn't she make Mukuro fall apart like this; like Ryohei and the others? She at least had gotten Kyoya frustrated! But Mukuro saw through her seduction, or rather was immune to it. What a blow to her newly discovered confidence in her feminine charms!

'Darn you, Mukuro!' Tsunami pouts.

"EXTREME! Two-hundred push-ups!"

Tsunami sat up sitting back on Ryohei's lower back.

"Great job, Ryohei-kun!"

Tsunami stood up as well at Ryohei. Tsunami hands him a water bottle and dries the sweat of his face, neck and shoulders. Ryohei had do bend forward a bit and Tsunami stood nearly on her tiptoes. She wraps the towel around his neck and smiles up at him proudly.

"Good job, Ryohei-kun!"

Ryohei smirks and scratches his nose while blushing slightly.

"Extreme." He murmurs.

She hears a ding-a-ling chime of her cell-phone in her sweat jacket. She pulls out her cell and sees that it was Haru calling.

"Hello…"

"TSUNAMI-CHAN! Haru is in deep trouble!"

"Haru-chan? What? Is everything okay?"

"Haru needs your help! Come to my school and help! Please, help me, Tsunaaaa-chaaaaan!"

"Y-yes, I will be there soon as I can!

Tsunami hangs up.

"I have to go now! It's an emergency! Great job, Ryohei! Everyone!"

The boxing club members wave at Tsunami as she departs. After showering and putting her school uniform back on Tsunami was just leaving the girls' locker room and bumps into Takeshi.

"Yo, Tsuna-chan! Huh? You look like you're in a hurry!"

"Haru-chan needs my help! I'm going to her school right now!"

"I'll come with you!"

"Hime~!" Hayato runs to her. "Hello, Hime! Are you ready to go home?"

"Actually, I'm heading to Haru-chan's school. She said she needs my help with something. It seems serious!"

"Hime, you shouldn't trouble yourself with that stupid woman's problems! I'm positive it's nothing!" Hayato turns his nose.

"…That doesn't matter; Haru is our friend, our family."

Hayato sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Hime…Hime knows what's best. I will follow you!"

* * *

Haru's school was a bit closer to Tsunami home and off towards a different direction than Namimori. Haru went to an elite school. This was the first time Tsunami ever visit Haru at her school. Her strange yet happy friend usually came onto their school…somehow avoiding Kyoya; since she was trespassing! The school looked pretty elite and Tsunami felt hesitant to enter. But Haru was in trouble so she had to find her. As she, Takeshi and Hayato walked onto the campus. All three felt something a bit strange. Many students were leaving the school for the day. They took notice of the three Namimori students entering their grounds. They're eyes watching the trio closely.

"Funny, all I see are girls at this school." Said Takeshi.

When they were in the middle of the courtyard, the stares intensified until there was a shrilly scream.

"Oh my god! They're soo cute!"

Hayato stiffens.

Takeshi smiles nervously.

Tsunami felt stupid. She had forgotten…

Haru's elite school was an all-girl school! The girls shriek and Tsunami and the boys were separated.

"Takeshi! Hayato!"

"Ack! Don't worry, Hime! I'll be fine….hey! What the hell do you think you're doing you harpies!"

"Hahaha, now, now! Settle down!"

The girls mobbed around the boys yelling and screaming out questions and snapping pictures with their cell phones. Tsunami felt it was wrong to abandon them. But there was no way she would be able to get through the sea of girls that hardly ever interacted with boys within the long school hours of their days! Tsunami leaves them to their torture in hopes that they will be all right when she came back for them.

"Tsu-chan!"

Arms wrapped around Tsunami's neck tightly and Haru's hair and ponytail was in Tsunami's vision.

"Oh, thank goodness you came! Haru believed the world was ending for her! Yet again, you have come to save Haru once again!"

"Um, how can I help?" Tsunami asks as she was strangled.

Haru yanks away from Tsunami and grips her shoulders.

"Haru has a deadline!" Haru pulls Tsunami through the halls of her school by her hand.

She takes Tsunami into what looked to be the school auditorium. It was pretty big and bright, with its soft yellow tones and clearly designed feminine tastes. In the center of the auditorium were a few other girls, Haru's schoolmates. They were fiddling with racks of clothes of all sorts of shapes and colors. Or rather racks of costumes! Series of painted and photo sceneries were on large clothed canvas and dozens of props litered the floor and a table. The girls seemed worried and disappointed over something.

"Her she is!" Calls Haru. "This is Tsunami-chan! My adorable friend!"

The girls stare at Tsunami. Tsunami blushes and stares back and then down at her toes. She clasps her hands in front of her and bows to them.

"Uh…um….h-hello! I'm Sawada Tsunami…"

Tsunami straightens up and looks at the group again. They continue to scrutinize her until a short girl with a short bob haircut and thick glasses stood up to her. Suddenly she smiles and grabs Tsunami's cheeks.

"Sooo cute! She's totally a moe-character!"

"I agree! She's the shy, klutzy character moe-type." Said another girl.

"I can't believe! She's perfect!"

"I bet she's terrible at everything! So cute!"

Tsunami blinks.

"Huh?"

"Tsu-chan! This is Haru's Cosplay club! Well, we actually call ourselves officially the costume club in the school's club roster since they wouldn't accept us being a cosplay club."

Tsunami stares at Haru for further explanation.

"You see, Tsu-chan! At our club is kept going by taking pictures of the costumes we make and posting them on our website! On the website we have the cosplay model by either ourselves or by other student models! Those who visit our site make donations to see more or even better request and buy our cosplay. We made this session cosplay for a certain model's figure! Hahi, but the model canceled on us today at last minute!"

Okay, Tsunami was following them so far. Yet…

"So, how can I help?" Asks Tsunami.

The short girl with the glassed and bob haircut was examining Tsunami from head to toe. Suddenly her hands shoot up and grab a handful each of Tsunami's breasts. Tsunami squeals and blushes as she dances away from the girl and hid behind Haru.

"Hiiiiiie! W-what…?"

"Ahn~! What an adorable outcry," said a tall girl with curly hair. The girl was blushing and admiring Tsunami. "Sooo moe!"

Bob-cut, glasses girl nods her head. "Her figure is perfect…her breasts are slightly larger than the last model, but it might add to the appeal."

"Huh?" Tsunami asks.

"Teeheee, she's so slow! She still doesn't get it!" The tall girl giggles. "Her stupidity makes her adorable!"

"Hahi, Tsu-chan's not stupid!" Shouts Haru.

Haru turns to Tsunami and claps her hands together in front of her face and pleads.

"Tsu-chan…please be our model!"

"…..Hiiiiiiiiie? You want me to model your cosplay?"

"Yes, please!" Haru and her Cosplay Club members answered.

"But…but…a lot of people are going to see me in your costumes! I can't possibly make them look good for them!"

"You will! You're adorable!"

"What wonderful low self-esteem!~"

"All the more reason to dress you up and prove you wrong!"

"Please, please, please Tsu-chan!" Haru begs, grabbing Tsunami's hand. Haru's eyes watered and her lip quivers.

Tsunami looks into Haru's eyes and the girls behind her. They had hopeful smiles. Tsunami bows her head in defeat.

"O…HIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

"CHANGE! CHANGE! CHANGE!"

The Cosplay Club members chant this over and over, grabbing and stripping Tsunami of all her clothing!

The first outfit Tsunami wore of the Cosplay Club was a maid's outfit! It was in the traditional black and white color scheme. It was dress and the bottom half of the dress puffed out with lace and frills above Tsunami's knees. A full white apron with a decorated edge was cinched around her waist. A lacy maid's cap was strapped to the top of her head. White stockings were snugged along her legs and her feet placed into cute little Mary-Jane shoes. To complete the outfit she held a feather duster. The backdrop behind her looked to be study room. Tsunami was blushing, after her ordeal of changing clothes.

'They didn't have to do all that! I could have changed on my own!' Cries Tsunami.

A professional-like setup of lights was being propped up. As they make preparations for the photo session Tsunami watched the group and tries to recall their names. Bob haircut and Glasses girl was the club president, Fujikoto Ayeka. Ayeka was simple referred as President-sama. She was handling the camera. Tsunami makes eye contact with the tall girl with curly hair. Her name was Tomachi Mae. She was a rich girl, Haru told her discreetly. Mae smiles sweetly at her and was blushing. Tsunami blushes at Mae's expression. Adjusting the lighting was Sumura Yoko. Haru was going over the next costume with another girl, Hakuro Juriko; Juri-chan for short. Juri had pigtails and was chatting excitedly with Haru.

"President-sama, I'm ready with the lights." Said Yoko.

"Good!" Said Ayeka. "Tsunami-chan!"

"Y-yes!" Tsunami peeps out.

"Start acting like a maid."

"….um"

"Dust!" Shouts Ayeka.

Tsunami jumps startled by Ayeka's order and waves the duster in the air.

"Don't be so stiff, relax. Pretend that you are cleaning your room or something. Just look at the camera, okay? Good, smile a little."

"C'mon! Show us a smile! Ting!" Mae chirps showing off her pretty smile and teeth. Tsunami smiles slightly herself. She couldn't believe she let herself get talked into this.

After a few clicks, Ayeka goes up to Tsuyu and takes the duster.

"Okay, we're going to show off the dress a little bit more! We going to have you do a few twirls and curtsies! Maybe more props as well…let's change the backdrop! BACKDROP!"

Another "angle" of the "library" was placed behind Tsunami. Tsunami was verbally being guided to hold the little dress and do cutesy curtsies. Tsunami was beginning to relax a little seeing and hearing Haru's encouraging words and delighted expressions. She was back to using props starting with a broom. She posed with the broom, sweeping, holding the broom and gazing at or away from the camera in wonder. The last few shots were a little awkward for Tsunami. They seem to be more "fan service". She was scrubbing the floor and the camera shots were from behind. Tsunami looks behind herself and blushes.

"Um, Fujikoto-san…."

"Don't move! That expression from this angle is perfect!" Said Ayeka.

"Er….but it's…"

"So, cute!" Mae whimpers, biting her lip gazing on Tsunami.

"Perfect! We're done with this outfit…NEXT! BUNNY-GIRL!"

"EHHH!"

"CHANGE!"

Squeals, hands, giggling and whimpering later…a very red-faced Tsunami was in a bunny-girl outfit. It was a black swimsuit with black fishnets and red high-heels. The traditional black bunny ears were placed on top of her head and a white cottontail on her bottom. She wore white cuffs around her wrists and a red ribbon tied in a big bow on the back of her neck. She held a silver tray in front of her torso.

"Is this appropriate for your site!" Asks Tsunami.

"Huh, so there is a bit of feistiness in you?" Ayeka smirks.

"Mild-Tsundere!" Squeals Mae.

"Well, if you haven't notice," Explains Ayeka. "We're going back to the classic Cosplay genre! Of course, the bunny-girl suit is a must. Don't worry, we'll keep it tasteful. Now, pose!"

Tsunami whimpers.

"Perfect, the shy character forced into servitude at a club!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Tsunami got through dozens of costumes and poses influenced by her embarrassment, frustration and annoyance. The girls squealed and cheered with delight. Tsunami couldn't believe that the girls were so happy with her. Haru especially was happy with her. She couldn't stop hugging and thanking her once it was over. Haru gave her the website address if Tsunami wanted to see how the photos turned out.

"I hope I don't ruin anything! I don't want you all to be disappointed."

Mae had finally had enough and pulls Tsunami in her arms.

"Tsunami-chan! You are a beautiful girl! Haru told us about your silly nickname that your school had given to you since you were elementary school! You've been hearing that disgraceful name for so long that you believe it and it makes it hard for you to how wonderful Haru believes you are. I'm so happy that Haru is your friend and tells you have cute you are! Hopefully someday she and maybe others will reveal to you have beautiful you are from the inside out!"

Mae pulls away from Tsunami. Tsunami looks up at Mae and smiles.

"Thank you, Tomachi-san."

Mae stares at her stunned. Mae squeals and hugs Tsunami again.

"Ohhhhh, so cute! I want to keep you for my own!"

"Ehhh? What's that mean?" Asks Tsunami.

Haru pulls Tsunami away from Mae.

"It's hopeless, Mae-chan! Tsunami-chan's….definitely unavailable. It's time for her to go home. I'm sure she's very tired!"

"Well, we are all grateful for her hard work on such short notice!" Said Ayeka. "Ladies."

The Cosplay Club stood side by side and bow to Tsunami.

"Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome." Said Tsunami, returns the bows. "I hope everything goes well."

Tsunami leaves outside the gates of Haru's school, still unsure about her contribution to the club's success. She turns and looks about and was stunned by what she sees. Hayato and Takeshi were resting against the wall. Their uniforms were stretched and torn. Hair was sticking out in all directions. There was a few lipstick marks on their necks and faces. Tsunami stares at them.

"Hime!" Hayato stood up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Are you okay?" Tsunami asks.

"Hahaha," Takeshi laughs from his seat on the ground. "The girls here are a little bit more aggressive than the girls at our school…and scarier."

Hayato shivers. "Crazy harpies!"

Tsunami looks over them again and her eyes narrow. Takeshi and Hayato see this look and watch Tsunami carefully.

"Hime?"

"Tsuna-chan?"

Tsunami folds her arms, turns and walks away, "Hmph!"

Hayato goes into a panic.

"Hime! Are you upset with us, again?"

"Tsuna-chan!"

The boys chase after her asking her what was wrong. Tsunami was a little bothered that the girls clambered on her boys, but…she smiles to herself for a moment before the boys caught up to her. But, it was a pleasurable thought to know that no girl could have either Hayato or Takeshi or any of the others because they belong to her. Tsunahime sighs and the boys take it in a bad way and start to apologize. Unknown to Tsunami, Mae watches her leave, gripping the gate. She giggles and sighs happily.

"Mae-chan?" Haru appears behind her. "Are you okay?"

"….Yeah, I'm fine!" Sighs Mae.

"Hahi?" Haru frowns.

* * *

In the Irie household, Irie was being teased by his sister as he types a text message on his phone. He tries very hard to ignore his sister, Misa's sniggering.

"Hey, that's enough!" He finally snaps. "You don't know Tsunami-chan!"

"Hmmmm? So it's Tsunami-_chan_ now?" She grins at him.

Shoichi flushes and continues to type.

"You're so mean!" He mumbles.

"I'm telling you! I don't care how sweet this girl is! There's no way ANY girl would go to a stupid, lame, nerds-on-parade Robot con!"

"I-it's not a convention! Is an educational program that has students from across the world come together to compete with their robot designs!"

"…..nerd-con."

Shoichi groans and presses the send button.

"She's going to say no!" Presses his sister.

Tsunami was brushing her hair from taking a bath. The phone rings on her desk and she picks it up. A text from Shoichi, she opens the text and reads: _Tsu-chan, would you come to a robot competition this weekend with me? _Tsunami thought about it for a bit. She gets and calls out to her mother.

"Mom?"

Shoichi stars at his phone in front of him. He was very stressed by waiting. He gulps and tenses again. His sister was watching TV on elongated along the sofa. Shoichi jumps when his phone rings. An incoming call from Tsunami!

"Y-yes? Tsunami-san?"

"Hmph, back to –_san_?" Asks Misa.

"Hello, Irie. You can call me Tsunami if you like, you know."

"Uh…" Shoichi replies.

"I asked my mom and she said I could go."

"…..you're mom said you could go? That means you want to go?"

"Yes, I would like to go. We may see Spanner again, right? Or, rather, it will be the first time meeting him in the present actually."

"You want to go?" Shoichi asks again.

"Yes, oh, Mom also wants to know if it's okay if I bring the kids with me. I promised them a field trip! This could be fun for them. Of course, if it's okay with you?"

"N-no! It's fine, it's fine! I'm just glad that you're coming!"

There was a loud THUD!

"What was that?" Tsunami asks.

"Um," Shoichi turns and sees his stunned sister had fallen off the sofa. "It was my sister. She fell." He smiles in triumph. "Thanks a lot Tsunami! I'm looking forward to this weekend more than ever! I call you again when I talk to my mom to make arrangements to get you! Good night, Tsunami!"

"Good night, Irie."

"….Shoichi's fine."

"Okay, Shoichi. Good night."

Shoichi hangs up the phone and throws his hands in the air.

"She said YES!" Shouts Shoichi.

* * *

"Awwwww, I would of love to see you in cosplay, Tsu-chan!" Moans Takeshi from in a desk besides Tsunami. "I bet you were so cute!"

Tsunami smiles slightly at her desk.

'I wouldn't say all of the costumes were cute…some were ridiculous!' Thought Tsunami.

"Idiot, Tsunami would be more than cute! She would be gorgeous! Unless, that stupid woman had put Hime in one of those ridiculous outfits! But, Hime can make anything look amazing!"

Tsunami blushes at Hayato's comment. "Hayato-kun…"

Hayato and Takeshi watch Tsunami squirm and blush in seat. They blush themselves and they meet Tsunami's eyes. Tsunami looks between the two and blushes more while smiling at them. Takeshi smiles back at Tsunami with loving eyes. Hayato's eyes sparkle with love as well.

"Good morning, Tsunami!"

The moment was shattered and the three turn to Keiichi. Takeshi sighs a little. Hayato glares at Keiichi with a gaze that could probably make Keiichi shrivel up. Tsunami was still confused of Keiichi's sudden attention towards her.

"G-good morning, Adachi."

"Hey, c'mon, call me Keiichi!"

"Well, I…I don't know…I don't k-know you very well."

"How about we get to know each other a little more this Saturday? I don't have any duties that day! Is that okay?"

Tsunami, Takeshi and Hayato were shocked! Takeshi stares at Keiichi. Hayato's shock becomes anger and his glare returns with a fierceness. Tsunami blinks several times to come over the shock.

"Uh, that's nice of you to ask…I guess…but I have to say no."

"…Oh," Keiichi was a bit surprise. "That's...too bad. Is Saturday a bad time?"

"No…well, I am busy Saturday…"

"Then Sunday then?" Keiichi pushes.

"No…not even Sunday."

"Hmm? What are you doing this weekend, Tsunami-chan?" Asks Takeshi.

"I was invited to go somewhere by a friend for this weekend."

"A friend, who?" Asks Takeshi.

Keiichi curses mentally to himself about his timing. Tsunami had already had plans! Hayato's attention was pulled away from Keiichi when Takeshi asked Tsunami who the friend was.

"Remember Shoichi? Irie Shoichi?" Asks Tsunami.

"Ohhh! That guy that made the cool robots and high-tech stuff!"

"Him? Are you sure?" Asks Hayato. "Are you sure you can trust him, Hime?"

"Oh, Hayato-kun! Of course, he helped us a lot last time!" Said Tsunami.

Keiichi stares at Tsunami in disbelief. She was going out with some computer geek instead of him? What was wrong with this girl?

"You're going on a date with this guy?" Asks Keiichi.

"Huh, it's not a date." Said Tsunami.

All three boys let out a breath of relief. Hayato glares at Keiichi.

"Why are you so relived?"

"I can ask you the same thing, _friend_ of Tsunami." Keiichi smiles in a "friendly" manner.

Hayato was itching to pull out a stick of dynamite and blow this guy away!

"It just means that I still have a chance with you, Tsunami."

"With me? But…"

The bell rings and the teacher arrives.

"We'll talk later, Tsunami-chan!" Keiichi smiles and winks before going to his seat.

While Hayato glared daggers at Keiichi's back, Takeshi and Tsunami looked at each other a bit confused by the situation.

* * *

Tsunami had secretary duties for the day. It was the end of the month meeting where the Discipline committee met with the student council. Tsunami had prepared for this day and had worked with the student council of going over certain items of discussion. When Tsunami first began to work for the D.C. the council was skeptical at first due to Tsunami's reputation of being useless. But they learned that Kyoya was fond of Tsunami and nearly listened to what she said. So they would send requests and questions to Kyoya through Tsunami in hopes that Kyoya would considered them if Tsunami explained the benefits. Tsunami understood the councils fear and their needs so she did her best to work as a go-between. Tsunami felt like she was an ambassador between two warring countries. It also helped a lot when Tsunami made homemade ssnacks that put Kyoya in a good mood. Tsunami was placing such snacks on the table along with notes and other papers. She notices something out of place on the table and leans over further over the surface to fix it. There was a flash for a second and Tsunami blinks. She stood up and looks up at the ceiling. The lights were on and steady. It wasn't a flicker. Weird. Tsunami shrugs it off and returns to moving about the room making sure everything was in order. Suddenly she hears a yelp and she turns around startled towards the door. Tetsuya was holding a male student by the back of his vest. The student held a camera in his trembling hands.

"Kusakabe-san? What's going on?" Tsunami asks.

"Hmmm? I wonder…"

Tetsuya pulls the camera from the student's hands. A few beeps and a bit of browsing, Tetsuya frowns at what he sees. When he had seen enough he pockets the camera. He glares down at the student.

"You are not part of the newspaper or photography clubs. If you were, you would have gone through the student council and reported your intentions and request permission of them and the organization in question for pictures. But, seeing as you are not…you have no rights to take pictures of anything…or anyone."

Tetsuya looks over the set-up of the room.

"Please continue your work, Tsunami-san. I am going to take this to Hibari-san for questioning."

"O-oh, okay?" Tsunami gulps.

Tetsuya takes the student away and goes to Kyoya's office. Inside the committee room, Kyoya was going over the discussion list. He sees Tsunami's handwriting of notes of what could make some of the student council's requests benefitting to the D.C. She had a few good points, but he wasn't going to make it too easy for the council. They still have to do their part in convincing him, instead of trying to work him through Tsunami. There was a knock on his door and Tetsuya announces his presence. Kyoya doesn't say anything and Tetsuya enters. Tetsuya makes the student stand before Kyoya's desk and took a step back. Kyoya continues the finish the last paragraph. It was quiet and tense in the room. The captured student begins to quiver. Beads of nervous sweat begin to develop along his brow. He makes a small noise and Kyoya's eyes snap up at him. The student shuts his mouth instantly and drops his eyes down to the floor. Kyoya snorts at the pitiful herbivore.

"Why is this herbivore here, Kusakabe?"

"I found him outside the door of the meeting room where you will be meeting with the student council. He had this," Tetsuya pulls the camera from his pocket, "and was taking pictures."

Kyoya holds his hand out for the camera and Tetsuya moves forward, placing the camera in his hand. The student in question bites his lip. He holds his sweaty hands together and he starts to shake. Kyoya turns the camera on and plays the slideshow. His eyebrows knit together when the first picture he sees was of the last picture he took. The picture was of Tsunami leaning over the table, reaching for something that caused her skirt to rise just a little and revealing plenty of stocking leg. The next picture came up. A close-up shot of Tsunami. It was a nice shot. It looked like it was taken from outside and early this morning by the lighting of the picture. Another picture appeared, Tsunami talking to Kyoko in the hallway. She was smiling widely, happy. Another picture of Tsunami, and another, then another and another, again, yet another! At the beginning of the slideshow they were pictures of Tsunami's face and figure, but as they went on the focus of Tsunami became parts of her body. From her sugar brown eyes, small pink lips, enticing neck, tempting peaks of her collarbone and outlines of her breasts, thighs, calves and ankles! A dark aura grows larger and darker around Kyoya. A growl grows from the back of his throat. He slams the camera down on the desk, making the student jolt violently.

"Why?" Kyoya glares at the student.

"….." The student stares at the floor.

"I asked you a question?" Kyoya snarls lowly. "I refuse to repeat my question!"

"….." The student was frozen with fear.

Kyoya rises from his desk.

"Kusakabe, stay here and loosen this herbivore's tongue. I'll do it myself, but I must attend this meeting. Maybe by the time I return he would be ready to talk."

The student gasps and Tetsuya nods in understanding.

"With pleasure, Hibari-san." Tetsuya cracks his knuckles.

As Kyoya steps out of the office and closes the door, a section of the wall opens and Reborn was sitting inside it in a swivel chair. He was petting Leon, with his fedora overshadowing half his face.

"The Baby." Said Kyoya.

"That kid was taking pictures of Tsunami."

"Yes. He hasn't revealed the purpose of taking such pictures of Tsunami. I will get it out of him by any means."

"I'm sure you will. I will be doing my investigation as well. This much be explored further and fast."

"Agreed." Said Kyoya and continues on his way.

Reborn pauses in his stroking of Leon and breathes under his breath.

'_I knew that Tsunami was slowly becoming popular; especially when her guardians announced their attraction to her. But this sudden spike of attention is unnerving! It could be dangerous for Tsunami somehow. Something needs to be done_.'

Leon flickers his tongue, showing his own concern.

For the rest of the day, Tsunami was under guard by Discipline Committee member. The guard was by her side most of the time when she was alone. Even when she was with Takeshi and Hayato, you could see a D.C. member at a distance. Takeshi and Hayato asked her what was going on. All Tsunami could tell them was about the photographer Tetsuya caught taking pictures of her. Tsunami regretted telling the two about the incident immediately when Hayato flew into a rage and demanded (politely towards her) where the pervert was. Takeshi had a scary glint in his eye and wasn't smiling anymore. They became a little bit more alert and began to guard her as well. This heightened security didn't make Tsunami's nerves any smoother. She too was concern and worried about some unknown person taking pictures of her. How long had he been doing taking them? What was he using this for? This went on all day till after school. Kyoko caught up to Tsunami at the end of the day with Ryohei as they were walking through the courtyard.

"Tsunami-chan? Is everything okay?"

"What's with all the extreme Discipline members?" Yells Ryohei. "I didn't notice them until Kyoko pointed them out to me!"

"Somebody was stalking Hime and taking pictures!" Said Hayato.

"EXTREME! A stalker!"

Ryohei grabs Tsunami's shoulder. "Is that all he did to you?"

"Y-yeah, thankfully! Please, Ryohei-kun, I'm already freaked out about too!"

Ryohei lets go of her and looks into Tsunami's eyes.

"You have to be careful, to the extreme!"

"I agree with oni-san, Tsunami-chan! Please be careful and try not to be by yourself!"

"Aw, come on! You're freaking me out more! It was just one person! I'm sure this will blow over!"

'I hope!' Tsunami thought to herself.

"Haha, yeah! Maybe we're all panicking a little too much!" Laughs Takeshi. "Hibari caught the guy and I'm sure that discourage other creepy guys from doing the same."

'Takeshi! I don't want to think that could be other creepy guys!' Tsunami whimpers to herself.

"Think about your fun plan to go to that robot competition with Shoichi-kun! I'm sure that it would be pretty cool!"

Tsunami blinks. She remembers her plans for the weekend. She hopes she could find Spanner there and befriend him again.

"Yeah, you're right, Takeshi-kun."

"I'm sure it will make the weekend go by fast!" Takeshi chirps. "I can't wait when it's over!"

"That's right!" Kyoko brightens. "The punishment would be over then right?"

Hayato and then Ryohei finally realize that the week is almost over. Two more days and they could go back to loving Tsunami again! This time truly and with all their feelings. Hayato blushes and gleams at Tsunami. Ryohei smiles widely baring all his teeth. Takeshi had a goofy smile as he became lost in his thoughts of what he was going to Tsunami. Tsunami looks between each boy and smiles shyly. Honestly, she couldn't wait herself to be in each boys' arms again. She didn't make Mukuro suffer much, which only meant that she had a long way to go in seduction skills. The group continues to walk together till they arrived to one of the crossroads that veered Kyoko and Ryohei into a different direction.

"Have fun with Irie-kun, Tsunami-chan!" Said Kyoko.

"Have an extremely good time!"

"I will." Tsunami promises.

A thought comes to Tsunami. She pulls Kyoko close and whispers something to Kyoko's ear. Kyoko listens, giggles and nods her head.

"Okay!"

Kyoko turns her cheek out to Tsunami and Tsunami kisses it. Takeshi tilts his head curiously. Hayato also wondered what was going on. Ryohei was surprised and felt a little jealous of his precious little sister. Even more so when Kyoko walks up to him and kisses his cheek.

"What was that for?" Asks Ryohei, touching his cheek.

"Tsunami-chan wanted me to give you a good-bye kiss!" Kyoko giggles.

"…EXTREME!" Ryohei blushes. "I would of liked for Tsunami to kiss me herself!"

Kyoko sighs and gives Tsunami a fake pout. "See, Tsunami-chan! My kisses don't mean anything to him anymore. You're more important than his little sister!"

"T-that's not what I meant, to the extreme!" Yells Ryohei.

"At least you get something of a kiss!" Takeshi whines. "Hey, can Kyoko give me a kiss from Tsunami-chan?"

"Absolutely not!" Yells Ryohei.

Tsunami and Kyoko laugh.

"Hmmmm? Then how about this way then!"

Takeshi leans next to Kyoko and kisses her cheek. Kyoko touches her cheek and becomes rosy red. She and Tsunami stare at Takeshi for a long time. Ryohei clenches his fists and begins to fumes. Kyoko slowly smiles and giggles and quickly kisses Tsunami's cheek. Blushing, Tsunami shakes her head at Takeshi.

"No fair!"

"So that's legal! I can kiss you through Kyoko!" Hayato brightens.

"NO!" Roars Ryohei! "Yamamoto! I'm going to extremely beat you to the EXTREME!"

"Uh oh!" Laughs Takeshi and dodges Ryohei punches. "Maa, maaa! Ryohei-sempai!"

Tsunami and Kyoko rush in trying to get Ryohei to calm down and not hurt Takeshi. Hayato however was on the sidelines urging Ryohei to beat the crap out of Takeshi!

Chrome and Chikusa had continued to spending their time together through yo-yoing. Chrome, wanting to be close to Chikusa practiced a lot and was eager to show Chikusa her progress. Chikusa was enjoying their time together as well. He spoke more to her, even though it was about yo-yos. Sometimes the conversations would divert to something else and they learned a little about each other. Chrome was so happy and excited over her growing strong relationship with Chikusa, that she was starting to neglect someone else…Who was currently watching them from inside a second story window. Ken glares down on Chrome and Chikusa. His hands and face pressed against the glass. They looked so happy together! He grimaces at their happiness. How and when did they so chummy? It wasn't that Chikusa didn't like Chrome. He didn't care and as time went on, he grew to like her and care for Chrome's well-being. But he always kept to himself mostly, even when it was just Mukuro and himself. What about him? Didn't Chrome like him too? Sure, he was pretty mean to her but…he just wasn't use to being nice or others being nice to him. Ken couldn't help that. Chrome and Chikusa sat down on a bench together taking a break. They sat side by side in silence. Chrome looks at Chikusa and leans against him gently. Chikusa doesn't move and she leans into him more.

"Kufufufu, is there something wrong, Ken?"

Ken whips around, "Ack! Mukuro-sama!"

Mukuro grins and looks out the window. He grin spreads and he glances at Ken.

"Ah, Chrome and Chikusa look rather friendly down there."

"…I don't care!" Ken huffs crossing his arms.

"Oh?" Mukuro arches a brow.

Ken looks at Mukuro, "Huh?"

Mukuro shakes his head and doesn't say anymore.

* * *

Shoichi's mother and Nana made arrangements to have Tsunami and the children picked up early in the morning at their house. Nana and Tsunami had gotten up earlier lunches and snacks for the children and had also learned that Shoichi was entering the competition with a team. Shoichi arrived and knocked on the door. As Tsunami goes to answer it, Reborn walked along with her.

"Good show of initiative in further pulling Irie to the familgia, Tsunami. Further still, there's a chance of adding Spanner as well."

Tsunami sighs in reply and doesn't bother to fight him opening the door.

"Morning, Shoichi-kun!"

"M-morning, Tsunami-chan…" Shoichi blushes. "My…my mom's waiting for us! B-but, please take your time if you need it!"

"No, it's no problem!" Tsunami looks over her shoulder. "Okay! Field trip…"

"FIELD TRIP! Lambo-san's going to see giant robots!"

Lambo runs between Tsunami and Shoichi's legs and races for the Irie Family's van.

"Lambo!" Calls Tsunami. "Sorry, I'll go get the food."

"Food? You made food?" Asks Shoichi.

"Yeah, for you and your team! I'll get it."

"Um…I can help!" Shoichi offers.

As Shoichi walks in he meets Reborn. Shoichi gulps and bows to Reborn.

"G-g-good morning, sir!"

"Ciaossu! What are you intentions with Tsunami?"

"My intentions? I don't have any intentions, sir!"

"Reborn, leave Shoichi alone!"

Reborn snorts and walks into the kitchen. The food and kids were stored into the van. When Tsunami got in she was immediately face to face with Shoichi's big sister. She looks at Tsunami intensely. Tsunami becomes nervous under his sister's gaze.

"….You're pretty cute! What do you see in my dorky brother?" She asks.

"Eh?" Tsunami tilts her head in confusion!"

"You said you wouldn't bother her!" Shouts Shoichi.

"I was just asking a question, jeez!"

It wasn't too long of a drive. It was within an hour but still long enough to put Ipin and Lambo to sleep for a bit. During the trip through the city Tsunami was questioned by Shoichi's sister, asking about everything about her. This started an argument between the siblings. As they argued, Shoichi's mother would play fifty-questions as well with Tsunami. Tsunami was very happy to finally arrive at their destination. The robot competition was being held a huge center that usually was used for big events. A classmate of Shoichi's was waiting for them outside. Shoichi gets out the car and greets him.

"Sousuke!"

"Mornin' Sho…" Sousuke looks pasts Shoichi.

He grabs Shoichi and turns him around.

"Who is that!" He shouts.

Sousuke was pointing at Tsunami. Tsunami was helping Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta out of the car.

"Her? She's a friend of mine, Sawada Tsunami."

"She's cute! She's your friend?" Sousuke asks.

"Why do people think it's so unbelievable that she's my friend!"

"Shoichi! I need help with the food again!" Tsunami calls.

"C-coming!"

"She brought food? Did she cook it herself?"

"Yeah…"

Sousuke rushes to Tsunami side.

"Helloooo~! My name's Sousuke! Allow me to help."

"Hey!" Shoichi shouts.

The food was taken down to lobby and Tsunami was introduced to the rest of the team. Like Sousuke, the team at Shoichi's adorable friend. Tsunami was a little unease at their stares. But introductions were made and when the food was passed out amongst them they became comfortable. Each member of the team had a specialty in robotics and other tech. They showed her their exhibits and explain was competitions they were entering. Shoichi was entering the main event with his robot. Shoichi recalled his past memory of his experience and had altered the robot a bit…but not too much. Tsunami was very impressed that he could do such a thing in the present. Shoichi was embarrassed by pleased that Tsunami was impressed. As Shoichi and Tsunami talked, one of the group members couldn't help but feel that he had seen Tsunami before. He kept the information to himself however, until he could be absolutely sure where he'd seen her. Later in the morning, the opening ceremony began and all the teams from many school across the world assembled. The competition had begun!

* * *

Reborn was not happy at all. Reborn had stayed behind for he was investigating the rise of Tsunami's overnight popularity amongst the male population. He went to Namimori and met up with Kyoya in his office. The stalker taking photographs of Tsunami was questioned and he had revealed that he was taking the pictures of Tsunami because he couldn't get enough of her from the site he saw her in! Kyoya was sitting with a laptop open with Reborn sitting on the desk looking at the screen. They went to the site and waited for it to load….their eyes widen together.

"What the….?" Starts Reborn.

Chrome was invited to go the cake shop with Kyoko and Haru. It had been a little while since they hung out together so Chrome accepted. It would give her, Ken and Chikusa some time to take a breath and think a little bit about their relationship together. Kyoko and Haru congratulated Chrome. After ordering cake and tea, Haru pulls out a manila envelope.

"Haru has something to show you! Tsunami-chan helped me and my Cosplay Club this week! She was great! She looked so cute in the outfits we made~!"

"Oh, I can't wait to see them!" Squeals Kyoko.

Haru opens the envelope and takes out copies of the pictures and hands them to Kyoko and Chrome. Kyoko and Chrome go through the pictures. Kyoko gasps and smiles.

"Awwww, Tsunami-chan!"

The Guardians were called to the school to meet in Hibari's office. Reborn stood on the desk facing the guardians and sighs. Kyoya was still browsing the site very intently.

"Hibari and I have discovered the reason behind Tsunami's rise in popularity. Not too long ago, in fact sometime this week Haru had asked Tsunami to model her club's costumes."

"Oh, yeah, we went to Haru-chan's school! We didn't get to see anything because…uh...the girls were pretty rough with us." Takeshi explains.

"Extreme! Did you fight?" Asks Ryohei.

"Idiots…" sighs Hayato.

"Kufufufu, let's have a look of these photos."

Reborn looks to Kyoya and nods his head. Kyoya turns his laptop around for the group to see. Their eyes widen and their mouths dropped. On the screen was Tsunami wearing a sailor-school uniform, with white cat ears, tail and cat paw gloves. She was sitting on a desk pawing at the air with a blush on her face.

Hayato slaps a hand over his nose with a not-so healthy blush!

Takeshi was blushing with a large grin.

Ryohei's eyes were bulging out of their sockets and his lower jaw was touching the ground.

Mukuro blinks several time, "Is this an illusion. That can't possibly be our dear, sweet, innocent Vongola in such attire!"

"The theme of the month was the 'Classics'. The typical, most popular and identifiable cosplay costumes. There's more…"

Blink, Tsunami in a maid's costume. It was marked with a star by the Cosplay Club president. It was in an appealing pose of Tsunami washing the floor, looking over her shoulder shyly.

Hayato clutches his nose with both hands and blood dribbles between his fingers.

Takeshi's grins widen.

Ryohei's mouth gaps open and close.

Mukuro tilts his head, biting the tip of his thumb.

The boys choke at the next image of Tsunami in a police uniform with a mini skirt! She was blowing on a whistle with a hand on her hip and glaring at them. They suddenly felt rather naughty. Kyoya was watching the slideshow along with them. His face had shown hardly any emotion, but the police officer look gave him a light blush. He had been through the gallery already and Policewoman Tsunami was secretly one of his favorites! Reborn shakes his head at the Guardians. He'll let them enjoy the eye candy. It would make their weekend unbearable, he smirks.

* * *

Tsunami shivered. She felt that there were eyes all over her body!

"Are you okay, Tsunami?" Asks Shoichi.

"Yeah…I think….LAMBO, don't touch that!"

**BOOM**!

"WAAAAAAAUGH!"

Tsunami and Shoichi had walked all over the center looking at competitors, supporting Shoichi's friends in their exhibits and mini competitions while searching for Spanner. They hadn't found their friend of the future yet. Shoichi was sure this was the competition they would be meeting him. It wasn't easy to completely devote their search to finding Spanner with the kids going crazy. Lambo would wander off, jump and leap on things, touch things causing them to malfunction or explode. The explosions would either hurt him or send him flying across to different sections of the center with nothing but his crying to go by finding him. Fuuta sort of became exhibit himself when he began ranking the chance of winnings. At last day one ended and they hadn't found Spanner. Hotel rooms were provided for the competitors. It was one of the things Shoichi had forgotten. There was no way Tsunami would sleep in a room full of guys! Even though she had kids with her. They spoke to the hotel help desk and after searching their records they found a room for Tsunami to share with another female. Shoichi helped Tsunami to find the room and take her things into it. When they opened the room her roommate wasn't there. There were two twin beds, dresser, end table with a lamp and phone on it a larger table and a TV.

"Thanks, Shoichi-kun for helping."

"Of course, no problem. Too bad we couldn't find Spanner-san though."

"Yeah," Tsunami nods. "Well, maybe we'll see him tomorrow before this is over! You'll probably go against him then!"

"That would be our last hope of finding him! Actually, I'm kind of nervous of that meeting!"

"You'll be fine…" Tsunami yawns.

"Oh, you're tired! Get some rest, Tsunami! I'll come get you tomorrow!"

"Okay, good night!"

"Good night, Tsunami." Shoichi blushes.

Tsunami closes the door, yawns again and sees the kids sitting on the bed. They were beginning to nod off. Tsunami prepares them for bed making sure they were clean all over and brush their teeth of concession stand snacks and sweets. Once in pajama and tucked into bed the three went to sleep instantly. Tsunami took her time getting herself cleaned and into her pajamas. She slides into bed carefully beneath the sheets. She reaches an arm over all three and cuddles them as she fall asleep.

The hotel room door opens and a figure steps into the room. The light turns on and for a moment the missing roommate observes the surrounds and her three extra tenants. The bag the roommate tosses their bag on a chair and moves about the room. They were wearing a jumpsuit and start to zip it down. Arms were pulled out of the sleeves and hung on the roommate's hips as they moved to take off the plain white shirt. Tsunami's hyper intuition tells her there was someone in the room. Tsunami lifts her head up and peers through bleary, sleepy eyes. Her eyes snap open when she Spanner, taking off his shirt. Spanner pauses with the shirt completely off. He stares back at her, a lollipop hanging off his lip.

"Nice to see you in the present, Vongola-san."

Tsunami stares at Spanner's chest.

"…you have breasts."

"…I have always had breasts. Small though they are; but breasts none the less." Spanner shrugs.

"…you're a girl?"

"…..yes."

"For how long?"

"All my life."

"Oh." Tsunami blinks.

Spanner stretches her arms in the air arching her back. Her small but noticeable breasts were pressed inside a tan sports bra.

"Well, I'm going to wash up and go to bed. Please save all your questions in the morning. I plan on getting up early. Tomorrow's the big day. I know I'm going to when against everyone…but I'm unsure on the outcome between Irie-kun and me. In the past-future, it was Shoichi that won…now I want to see if I can beat this time. I wonder how that will change the future if I win." Spanner ponders out loud going into the bathroom.

Tsunami stares as the door closes and the shower turns on. She sighs and flops back onto the pillows.

Next morning, Tsunami woke up from her a strange dream. She dreamed that Spanner was a girl. She sat up in bed and rubs her eyes. The hair on top of her head was spread out in all sorts, Tsunami however wasn't all too concern with it at the moment. She looks at the bed to the left of her. In the bed was Spanner in a nightcap, sleeping on his back perfectly straight. She found him! She had found Spanner by chance. Tsunami slides of the bed and quietly goes to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands a thought came to her. Didn't the hotel desk say that the room she was sharing was another girl? Tsunami goes back out and finds Spanner still sleeping. Tsunami looks over his body and finds that she couldn't tell anything. She tiptoes closer to the bed until she could look into Spanner's face. She peers closer and closer.

"I can hear you breathing." Said Spanner, with a low but feminine voice.

Tsunami squeaks and jerks up. Spanner opens her eyes and looks at Tsunami.

"What's up?"

"You're a girl."

"I thought we already confirmed this."

"But…but…but, the future…you were…"

"I was on the tall side." Spanner sits up slowly. She sighs and reaches into pajama pocket, designed with nuts and bolts patterns, a lollipop into her mouth.

"I was a girl in the future. I guess nobody could tell and assumed I was a guy. I decided to along with it. I wasn't bothered as a guy."

Spanner was still the same leaving out important details that weren't important to him…or her. The only time she would go into detail if it dealt with technology. Tsunami decides to just accept it and got to know Spanner the girl. Again, she hadn't changed much and as they talked, she seemed to become more girlish.

"So, you came with Irie-kun?"

"Yeah, he asked me if I would like to come."

"Mm. Like a date?"

"It's…it's not a date!" Said Tsunami frowning in confusion. "Shoichi and I are just friends."

"So far yes."

"So far?"

Spanner sighs and runs her hand in the whirl in her hair.

"Irie-kun likes you. He had a crush on you when he became your ally against Byakuran. The future Irie."

"…..the Shoichi in the future fell in love with me?"

Spanner nods. "He did."

Tsunami sees Spanner's small expression.

"I see. You like Shoichi!"

Spanner hums and nods her head.

"….Why don't you tell him?"

"He thinks I'm a girl."

"Then tell him you're a girl."

"….Hmmm, it would be weird for him."

"You won't know until you try." Tsunami tries to encourage Spanner.

Spanner replies with a shrug. Tsunami huffs as she tries to think. She didn't have feelings for Shoichi. She saw him as just a friend. But with Shoichi liking her and Spanner like him, she didn't want to get in Spanner's way. Besides, being in love with someone was such a nice thing and when that person returns their love made it an amazing thing.

"You should try!" Tsunami shouts and slams her hands on Spanner's bed. Spanner was surprised by Tsunami's aggressiveness. "You should try!" She says again. "…Spanner, if you lose against Shoichi you have to reveal that you are a girl to him…and, and give him a kiss!"

Spanner blushes. "A kiss?"

Tsunami nods.

Spanner rubs the back of her head and sighs lowly. "Okay."

"Good!"

Tsunami gets herself dressed and wakes up the kids to get them ready. Fuuta and Ipin were surprised that Spanner was really a girl. Lambo, as usual, didn't care about anybody and demanded to be fed immediately. Tsunami uses that chance to give Spanner and herself some distance before Shoichi found her. Luckily she meets Shoichi in the elevator on her way to meet her.

"Oh! Morning, Tsunami-chan. You're up early…I was on my way to get you!"

Tsunami grabs Shoichi's hand which makes him flare up and glasses to fog up.

"Shoichi-kun! You have to win against Spanner!"

"Eh!"

"You have to beat he…him!" Tsunami catches her slip.

"O-okay?"

The most anticipated event of the competition was beginning to start. Tsunami and the kids sat in the stands with the rest of spectators. She was nervous. It would do both Shoichi and Spanner good if Shoichi won. The competitors stood before the crowd as the rules were given to them. Shoichi looked around with this the best he could to search for Spanner. Unknown to him, Spanner was watching him a few rows behind. She bites on her lollipop gently.

'Shoichi.'

Tsunami crosses he fingers and prays to whatever deity was listening.

'Please let Shoichi-kun win!'

There was to be elimination rounds where several robot battles would be going on away from the crowd's eyes. The elimination round would cut down to the final ten. The final ten would fight against each other before them all until the last two finalist! Tsunami decides to take the kids around the kid center where they design and build their own robot. Tsunami watched at the kids built their robots with helpers guiding them and explaining parts to them as best as the kids' could understand. As she watched a pair of spectators noticed and talked amongst themselves about her. One pulled out a tablet and searches for a website. He and his friend look between her and the tablet and they blushed and stared. They talked excitedly with each other until one of them gulps and approaches her. He taps his shoulder and adjusts his glasses and tugs on the collar of his shirt.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yes?" Tsunami answers turning to him.

"Uh…uh…you…you wouldn't happen to be Sawada Tsunami are you? You go to Namimori Middle School, right?"

"R-right? How do you…"

"Then you know Miura Haru and her Cosplay Club?"

"Yes…but…"

"Sawada-sama!"

'Sama?' Tsunami's eyes widen.

The young man pulls out pen and picture from his laptop case he was carrying.

"Could you sign this?"

Tsunami takes the pen and picture from him and looks at it. Her eyes became filled with shock as she was staring at a picture of her in the Cosplay Club's maid-uniform. She stares at it mouth agape.

"Are you okay?" The boy asks.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm fine!" Tsunami smiles uneasily and scribbles her name across the picture with a shaky hand.

She reluctantly hands the picture back. The boy practically squeals with glee.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" He bows after every thanks.

"Um, no problem! But, can you tell me something? Where did you get that picture?"

"Oh, I'm a huge cosplay fan! Especially of Miura-san and her club's cosplay! They're work is perfect! You're their greatest and cutest model they ever have!"

Tsunami blushes at his comment.

"P-please, you're exaggerating!"

"Wow, you're so nice and modest! Please have more confidence in yourself, Sawada-sama!"

Tsunami was dazed by his comment. The boy thanks her for signing his picture and rushes back to his friend to show him her signature. They were ecstatic. Tsunami comes over herself and whips out her phone and calls Haru. She hears two rings and then Haru's voice.

"Hellooo, Tsunami-chan! Listen, listen! Your pictures came out wonderfully! It's a huge hit! I don't think our club site had ever gotten so many hits!"

"Haru! How many hits did you get?"

"Hahi? Why does Tsunami-chan sound so panicked? We had six-hundred hits and climbing!"

"Huh? Just that? Who's been looking at them?"

"All the girls that go to Haru's school! It pretty big you know. Not a lot girls aren't into cosplay but thanks to you we'll probably have more models and members, desuuu~!"

"Haru, you said only the girls at your school can see these photos?"

"Yes."

"I'm at a robot competition, Haru and I was asked to sign a picture of myself from some guy I didn't know!"

"….HAHI!" Haru screams. "How is that possible?"

"That's what I want to know!" Whines Tsunami. "You have no idea?"

"Tsunami-chan, I'm so sorry! I have no idea! But, don't worry about a thing, Haru is on the case and would find the leak! I promise!"

Haru quickly says good bye and hangs up on Tsunami. Tsunami closes her phone and moans.

"What else could go wrong?"

"What the…HEY! This cow-kid made a bomb!"

Tsunami gasps. "Oh no!...LAMBO!"

**KA-BOOM!**

* * *

Again! Those two were hanging out with each other again! Chikusa and Chrome were in the home economics of their high school. Ken had followed them there and was watching Chrome cooked their breakfast for them. Chikusa was with her and helping her. It looked like she was making something sweet. She picks something with a fork and serves it to Chikusa silent. Chikusa opens his mouth and takes the food into his mouth slowly. He chews his food and swallows. He nods his head, liking what he just ate. Ken growls.

'Damn Kakipi!'

Ken pushes the door open, slamming it against the wall. The old wall cracks and dusts and a bit of debris fell from the ceiling.

"Hey! What are you two doing here, pyon!"

"O-oh, Ken-kun…"

"…." Chikusa doesn't answer him.

"We're….we're making breakfast. I'm learning how to make omelets."

Ken leans over the counter and looks into the pan with the eggs cooking. It was a neat little circle. There were other small bowls with different kinds of food in them. There was cheese, green, red and yellow diced bell peppers, tomatoes, bacon, ham and turkey. Ken licks his lips at the tasty food.

"What would you like in your omelet, Chikusa-kun?"

Chikusa looks at each little bowl. "Everything."

Chrome picks of the cheese bowl and sprinkles the cheese of the nearly half-cooked egg. Next were the three kinds of bell peppers and the rest of the add-ins. Ken starts the drool at the mix of food on top of the omelet. Chrome folds the omelet in half and lets cook together sealing the food inside. She gently flips it over and cooks the uncooked side. The revealed bottom was a lovely golden brown. It was only for a few moments and the other side was nice and done. Chrome picks up a plate and slides the delicious omelet onto it. It was served to Chikusa and picks up his chopsticks.

"Thank you for the meal, Chrome-chan."

Chrome nods her head. "Y-you're welcome, Chikusa-kun."

Ken's face turns to disgust at the scene before him. Chrome and Chikusa's eyes locked onto each other as they spoke to each other. Chikusa takes his eyes off Chrome's and digs into his breakfast. He takes a bite of it and hums.

"It's delicious, Chrome. Very good, you're improving."

"Thank you, Chikusa-kun!" Chrome murmurs blushing.

"Hey! Make me one, pyon!" Ken barks.

Chikusa sighs and focuses on his breakfast. Chrome takes two eggs from a carton still left out on the counter.

"I want two more!" Ken orders.

Chikusa pauses in his eating to glare at Ken for being so rude to Chrome. If Ken saw his glare he dutifully ignored it. Chrome cracks open the four eggs one by one into a bowl and stirs them up together. She neatly pours the mixed eggs in the pan. It touches the entire inside of the pan and it was pretty thick. Chrome waits awhile for it to cook.

"Ken, what would you like in your omelet?"

Ken licks lips. "All the meat and the cheese!"

Chrome did so and when she was about to close it, Ken demands for more meat and cheese. She was allowed to finally close it and the omelet look stuffed. Chrome stares at it.

"Ken-kun, will you be able to eat that?"

"Of course!" Grins Ken. "That is, if you make tasty! It better not taste like crap."

The omelet finishes cooking and Chrome serves it to Ken. He eagerly picks up and before Chrome could warn him that it was hot, he chomps a huge bite of it. Chikusa had just finished his meal and pushes away from him. He and Chrome watches Ken eat, with Chikusa grossed out and Chrome amazed. The omelet was gone in moments and Ken sucks on each finger and belches.

"Huh, not bad!"

"I'm glad you liked it." Said Chrome.

Ken looks at her and sees her smiling a little. He shrugs. Chikusa pushes his glasses up and looks to Chrome.

"Shall we go then?" He asks.

"Where are you going?" Asks Ken.

"…Out."

"Out where?"

"To the park."

"I'm coming with you! I'm bored!"

Chikusa lets out a long sigh and pushes his glasses up. Chrome was happy that Ken was joining them.

* * *

Shoichi and his team were taking a break from watching their competitors compete. He sent Tsunami a text to check if she was okay. Tsunami later sent him a text that she was having. She was currently taking Lambo and the others to the bathroom and to get something to eat. Shoichi puts away his phone and puts away the phone. He sips from his bottle of water.

"Ciao, Irie-kun."

Shoichi chokes on his water and pulls it away from his lips. He coughs and wipes his mouth and looks up. He sees Spanner with messy, dirty blonde hair with the whirls in his hair. His trademark homemade lollipops in his mouth.

"Sp-spanner!" Shoichi cries out.

"It's strange. This is the first time we're seeing each other, yet we know quite a bit about each other considering."

Shoichi nods. "Y-yeah, weird. You know, Tsunami-chan and I have been looking for you all day yesterday. I was afraid that I wasn't going to see you here."

Spanner widens his eyes. "Ah? You wanted to see me that badly?"

"Of course!" Shouts Shoichi, with a squeak. He coughs and grabs his throat.

"…..puberty."

"Spanner! Don't be so blunt!" Shoichi stutters.

Spanner smiles. "I got to go, I'll see you in the ring. Hey, Shoichi-kun."

"Yes?"

"Fight your hardest against me, please." Spanner smiles.

"Yes!" Shoichi's eyes become strong and determine.

The crowd roars with great ferocity They were finally going to be able to see robots crash and destroy one another. Tsunami got over her shock of being asked for not one, but a few other autographs by fans of hers and also from Lambo nearly destroy the children discovery zone! In the center of the stands was the ring that was a huge, tall black cage. Inside the cage was a white flat platform. On the outside were in two different corners were teams of three whose job were to control their robots. Neither team were Spanner or Shoichi but she was shocked to find how advanced the robots were. It was nothing she was expecting. One had a humanoid-looking robot. It had a human-like torso and its "legs" were actually on a single wheel that was probably the wheel of a motorcycle or some other motorsport vehicle. The robot looked like something straight from superhero comic or blockbuster movie! The other team from had an incredible scorpion-design robot, the evil nemesis of the rival human-robot. Lambo yells and screams.

"Robots! Look, Nee-chan! Robots!"

Tsunami nods her head, still stunned. The countdown on the wall counts down from ten. The robots twist and turned, swiveled and revved and the count ends at one. The two robots charged at each other and there was a great clash! The crowd becomes a storm of noise that took Tsunami's breath away!

Shoichi hears the bashing and clanging. It was down to the last finalist. He blocks out the noise by pulling headphones out and over his ears. He listens to his favorite band, Blood and Peppers. He closes his eyes and remains calm and focus. Soon he will be up against Spanner after in just a few matches.

Spanner was also thinking of her match with Shoichi. She had to win. She liked Shoichi and wanted him to be happy. To be with the one he likes. She had to win, for his happiness.

It was Shoichi and his team fighting in the next match. It was the crowd was very excited to see what he can do! There was word that he had a very unusual robot. Tsunami watches eagerly to see his robot too. To see it would against Spanner's robot, a large and advanced Mosca. Clearly, Spanner remembered most of her future memories. The Mosca had slimmed down slightly, making it a little more agile than the original Mosca. It still packed quite a punch! It had great strength and had the ability to use his hands as guns firing out of its fingers!

Shoichi was preparing for the fight with his team. Spanner takes a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Asks Sosuke.

"No," Shoichi shakes his head. "I'm not worried about this match. It's the last one that will worry me. We'll beat this guy."

"Sheesh, you're ruthless when it comes to these things." Sousuke chuckles.

"You have no idea." Said Shoichi.

"Still, I can't believe how far we come with that thing! It's incredible, Shoichi!"

Shoichi smiles. "Yeah, I hope Spanner looks forward to fighting it."

Irie's "robot" hovers over the platform in its corner. The crowd was astonished by this thing. It was just a plain, white cub. Lines crossed over the cube indicating that it came apart and was able to switch its position.

Tsunami remembers fighting that thing. She fought it in a virtual setting. Shoichi had dreamed of building this in real life but didn't have that ability. So how did he do it?

Spanner sees the cube and was captivated. 'Shoichi…you made it? How?' Spanner thought to herself.

Shoichi's opponents were getting nervous. They have seen in the elimination rounds how powerful the machine was and unpredictable. So far no one had been able to last to see more than one kind of attack. Their robot was heavy tank. They believed they could survive Shoichi's attacks! Shoichi looks at their robot.

"Hmph, a that thing has a tough surface. Sousuke, use attack number three. It might take two or three of those."

"Heeey, can't we have a bit of fun and use other attacks we haven't used….?"

"We'll be using those soon. Just not for this fight."

"Got it, chief." Sousuke sulks.

Team Shoichi follows Shoichi's plan as he predicted the tank robot was defeated in three shots of a laser beam. The tank robot was completely destroyed. Nothing but metal tatters of scrap. Tsunami shivers of Shoichi's merciless attack. Shoichi looks around and finds Spanner. Spanner looks back at him.

'How did you do it?' She asks mentally.

'Are you curious?' Shoichi smiles.

Spanner bites down on her lollipop and cracks it.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We now have a two finalist!"

Spanner was prepping her Mosca on her own. She didn't have a team. She tightens a screw on Mosca's wrist. She was very excited on the inside. It was finally, finally time! She wanted to win! She wanted to defeat that cube and demand that Shoichi tell her how he did it. Yes, that would be her goal to winning! She wanted to know! Now, Shoichi was nervous! Will his Cube be alright against Spanner's Mosca. He was sure that it had much up its sleeve just like his own invention.

"Finalist, make your final prep and place your bot into position!" Shouts the announcer.

Spanner's Mosca flexes its fingers, stood up slowly and makes its way to its corner. Shoichi and his team take one last look over the schematics and making sure very thing was in order. This was their last battle. Shoichi and Spanner were determined to win. Tsunami prays hard, holding her hands together.

'I'm sorry Spanner, but Shoichi-kun has to win!'

"Sousuke-kun," Shoichi smiles gently. "You may do every attack on that Mosca!"

"YES! Thank you!"

The countdown begins…ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one….

Spanner presses a button and Mosca flies likes a rocket and fires with all its fingers firing.

'I'm going to win!' Thought Spanner and Shoichi.

* * *

Chikusa was flicking his yo-yo performing dozens of tricks in the air around him. Ken had followed him and Chrome to the park all morning till the afternoon. Chikusa really wanted to be alone with Chrome but that brutish animal kept butting in. Chrome wasn't even bothered by Ken's annoying presence. She was rather happy that Ken joined them. Why was that? Wasn't she happy with him?

"Chikusa-kun?"

"Chrome." Chikusa catches his yo-yo.

"Chikusa-kun, are you upset?"

"…A little."

"Ken-kun?"

"Yes. I rather to have been alone with you."

Chrome blushes and fiddles with her skirt.

"Um, Chikusa. I'm happy with the both you. I like you both a lot…"

"What?"

Ken growls as he presses his hands and face against the window from the second floor. There they were again all alone! They looked to be talking. It looked like a deep, dramatic talk. Chikusa looked confused and Chrome looked down at her feet. She speaks again to him and he stares at her for a long time. When Chrome stopped talking Chikusa pushes his glasses his up and starts to think. Chrome turns away from Chikusa. Chikusa walks up to her and wraps his arms around her shoulders. He brings his mouth to her ear and says something. Chrome looks up at him surprised. She then brightens and reaches up with hands onto his arms. Ken growls louder again.

"Is something wrong, Ken?"

Ken jumps away from the window. "Ack, Mukuro-sama!"

Mukuro was leaning against the wall with his shoulder. He was smirking at him.

"No, there's nothing wrong!"

Mukuro looks at the window.

"You shouldn't worry so much. It isn't just Chikusa Chrome likes. She likes you too."

"Huh?"

Mukuro shrugs. "I suppose the Vongola has sort of encouraged our little Chrome to have more than one lover. I suppose she was in a dilemma of having to choose between you and Chikusa. Aw well, you don't care. Chrome will be a bit disappointed that she can't have you. Chikusa would keep her happy and have her to himself."

Mukuro looks to the side with his eyes and smirks when Ken had ran off. He watches out the window for a time until Ken appears barking something out loud. Chrome was startled by Ken's appearance. Chikusa was impassive as usual. Ken flops on the other side of Chrome. He rests his arms on the back of the bench. The arm behind Chrome was rested there for a while till his hand moves and rests on her shoulder. Ken pulls Chrome close to him, away from Chikusa. Chrome wasn't expecting his move from Ken. Neither was Chikusa for he now had his attention. Ken looks at Chikusa and smirks, tugging Chrome closer. Chrome doesn't pull away and was watching Chikusa carefully. Chikusa moves closer until he was shoulder to shoulder with Chrome again. Chrome uses this as her chance to let her intention known between the two of them. She takes each of their hands into her own and holds them close to her chest. She bows her head over their hands and softly kisses their hands. They both blush lightly and don't pull their hands away. The boys looked at each other again. Chikusa nods his head and Ken grins and nods in return. Ken leans forward and pecks Chrome's cheek.

"Dumb girl! Trying to make me jealous!"

"Trying? I believe she did." Said Chikusa. "But, she came to me first."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Snorts Ken.

"Of course it does."

"Oh, shut up!"

Chrome giggles and holds their hands tighter. She did it! Chikusa and Ken were hers now. Mukuro chuckles at the trio of lovebirds.

"So cute." He coos.

* * *

Mosca stood with two arms messing. The sockets spark and smoke floats into the air. The clothes it wore were cut, scorched and torn. It jerks about in its movements. The cube was fairing slightly better. It blocks shift about and exchanges places with each other. A few blocks were missing, on the ground unresponsive or shattered. There was a quiet standstill. Shoichi looks at Spanner and Spanner looks back at him. He slowly smiles and presses a button.

'Sorry, Spanner. This is my win."

The Cube reshapes itself and forms a shield of static between its gaps. The static sputters and sparks and a beam of light develops in the middle. It glows bright and red, getting hotter and hotter until Shoichi presses another button and fires a large, thick beam. It goes through the Mosca's stomach creating a great hole! The Mosca power dies and for a second it stood still and falls forward. Spanner sighs.

'I lost.' She slowly smiles. 'Good job, Shoichi-kun.'

"This year's winner is….Irie Shoichi!"

Shoichi is given a great cheer for his incredible bot. He and Spanner were made to shake hands as the winner's stage. The host concludes the competition and asks if there was anything either Spanner or Shoichi wanted to say.

"Yes, actually I do have something to say. Several things actually."

Spanner reaches for the zipper of her green jumpsuit and pulls it down to below her navel. She reveals to be wearing a white tank top. Shoichi stares at Spanner's chest and a red blush fills his face.

"B-b-b-b-b-b…"

"Yes, boobs." Spanner shrugs. "Which makes me a girl."

Spanner reaches out, grabs Shoichi's shirt with a gloved hand and gives Shoichi a great, big kiss on the lips.

"mmmmm!" Spanner moans. Kissing Shoichi was the greatest thing she ever done! She felt his lip quivering against hers.

She finally lets him go and sighs.

"Shoichi, I like you. I like you very much. Want to go out?"

"okay." Shoichi squeaks.

Spanner giggles and smiles very happily. Tsunami sees the two of them and thought of what an adorable couple they were going to make.

Spanner was never far from Shoichi after that. As they waited for Shoichi's mother to come get them, Spanner hung over Shoichi, with her arms wrapped around his neck and resting her chin on his shoulder. Shoichi hadn't stopped blushing since Spanner kissed him on the stage. He was very quiet, shy about this sudden new development. His mother's car finally pulls up and his sister, Misa, was shocked to see a female foreigner hanging over her little brother.

"What the heck is going? Misa yells.

"Um…well, this is Spanner. We decided to…to…to d-d-d-d…"

"We going steady." Spanner answers for him. "I intend to move here to Japan and go to Shoichi-kun's school as soon as I can."

Shoichi smiles, pleased that Spanner was going to do so much to be with him. His small crush on Tsunami had been forgotten. Tsunami look forward to seeing them grow in their love and happiness.


	17. GBBSL 17: My Sensei is a Shark!

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 17: My Sensei is a Shark!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Tsunami was asleep when she heard a consistent tap-tap-taping. Exhausted from her trip with Irie she moans and yawns. Tsunami lifted her head from her pillow and looks down at curled into a ball on her pillow. She turns her head towards Reborn, thinking he was up to his demonic-baby tricks. He was asleep, snot bubble waving in the air. The tapping sound was coming from her window. She groans and quietly slides out of the bed. She scratches her head, her untamable tufts of hair on top was going wild everywhere. While looking out the window, she becomes fully awake when she sees Hayato standing below.

'H-hayato?'

Tsunami opens the window.

"Haya…ouch!"

At the moment she opened the window and stuck her head out Hayato had already thrown another rock and had hit her in the center of her forehead. Hayato gasps and becomes pale.

"HIME!"

"SHHHHH!" Tsunami quickly silences him, holding a finger to her lip and with her other hand over her forehead, now with a red mark.

"Hayato!" She calls in a hush tone. "Why are you here so late?"

Hayato bashfully toes the ground.

"It's midnight. The punishment is over…so I…came over to…uh…"

Tsunami stares down at him. Hayato grows nervous and shifts from foot to foot.

"C-can I come in, Hime?" He asks.

Tsunami sighs and nods her head.

"Okay…"

Hayato beams up at her happily. He quickly jogs to the front door. Tsunami shook her head closing her window. When she closed the door she found the room to be oddly quiet. She turns to check on Reborn but as she looked at him his soft snoozing returns and there was still a snot bubble trying to float away into the air. She sighs in relief that he didn't wake up. Reborn would surely have killed her and Hayato for waking him up! She tiptoes past him, out into the hall and down the stairs. She opens the door quietly and lets Hayato in. Tsunami closes the door and turns to scold Hayato but was pulled into his arms. Hayato held Tsunami close to him. His arms wrapped around her arms and body. He holds her tightly and gently. He nuzzles his face into her hair. He makes humming noises as he enjoyed holding her close to him.

"Hime!"

"H-Hayato?"

Tsunami lifts her arms as much as she could and slowly wraps her arms around his waist. She sighs and closes her eyes. She rests her cheek against his chest. Hayato of course had the scent of cigarettes and gun powder. But it was mixed with a light and fresh smell of soap which made it all turn out very pleasing. Tsunami sighs deeply breathing him in. She feels something below her arm and pulls away slightly to look at it. Hayato had brought a small duffel bag with him.

"Hayato…did you planned this?"

"Yes, I did!" He beamed proudly.

"….." Tsunami opens her mouth then closes it.

"Hayato-kun…I'm afraid…I'm afraid that you can't live without me."

"No. I love you too much!"

Tsunami blushes.

"C'mon, but we have to be quiet! I don't want to wake up Reborn."

They both make their way through the house. Hayato went to the bathroom to change into his sleepwear. He quietly slips into her room in a loose white tank and black sweatpants. Tsunami blushed as she gave him room to climb into her bed. Hayato gulps.

"It's a little warm tonight…I'll…I'll sleep on top of the covers." He stammers.

Tsunami nods her head and Hayato climbs onto the bed. Nuts was still asleep now placed against Tsunami's back next to the wall. Hayato shifts into a comfortable position besides Tsunami and they looked into each other's face. They both blush when they make eye contact.

"Goodnight, Hayato-kun."

"Goodnight…Tsunami-chan."

Tsunami's eyes widen and a sweet smile appears on her lips. She leans forward and kisses him on the forehead. Hayato purrs which makes Tsunami giggle. Hayato draws closer and puts an arm over her waist. He pillows his head with his other arm. Tsunami yawns, tiredness coming back to her and Hayato's warmth and nearness comforted her. She scoots even closer, close enough to hear his heart beat and closes her eyes. Hayato kisses the top of her head and closes his eyes. Within minutes of each other, they fell into a warm, comfortable sleep.

Reborn's bubble pops as he stopped his pretending to be snoozing. Reborn turns his head and watches Tsunami and Hayato snuggle together. He looks up at the ceiling and sighs.

"Brats." He mutters.

* * *

Tsunami shrieks when she and Hayato were drenched by a super water hose by Reborn. After shouting, fussing and whining the two dried themselves and dressed for school. In separate rooms of course!

Takeshi was waiting downstairs. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for Tsunami to come downstairs. He was surprised to see Hayato come downstairs with her.

"Ah? Gokudera-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Hmph! I don't answer to you!"

"….Did you sleep over? Hahaha, couldn't wait could you?" Takeshi laughs.

"Shut up!" Hayato snaps.

Takeshi calms down and looks down at Tsunami. He reaches out and pulls her close to him. He lifts her up by putting his hands beneath her arms and hugs her close to him. Tsunami's feet dangle off the ground and she holds onto Takeshi with her arms around his neck. She holds him tight and he squeezes her. Tsunami gasps for breath.

"Mmmm, I missed doing this so much! I promise never to make you mad at me that you'll won't let me hug you!"

Takeshi puts her down on the ground and pecks her cheek.

"I love you~!" He coos.

Before she could reply, Reborn clears his throat. They looked down at their feet and see Reborn with a serious expression.

"Remember what we talked about." Reborn reminds Takeshi and Hayato.

The two nodded their head. Tsunami looks up from Reborn and looks between them.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"When you were gone, I had to lay down some rules for your boyfriends. It's best that you know it too. You and your lovers must be careful of what you do in public with each other. As much as you love each other, there are people out there that wouldn't understand what you have. They won't accept your special circumstances of your relationship especially, when it's a single girl and multiple boys. Your peers would look down on you, Tsunami. They will think the worst of your feelings for your lovers. I can name only two countries that accept such arrangements…and within that culture it is still rare. You must keep this a secret."

Reborn notices the slightly uncomfortable expression. He smiles. "At least until possibly your final year in high school! I leave it up to you to spring on the news."

Takeshi laughs.

"That would be a fun way to end our school days, huh?"

"Hime, is this okay?" Ask Hayato.

Tsunami nods her head. "Y-yeah. It's for the best right now."

"Right!" Hayato agrees earnestly with Tsunami's final say-so.

"You better leave now before you're late!" Said Reborn.

Hayato and Takeshi step outside the door. Before Tsunami was out the door she turns to Reborn and smiles.

"Thank you, Reborn."

"Pfft, what are you thanking me for?"

"For…everything, as usual." Tsunami closes the door.

"You're welcome." Reborn replies.

As they started to walk to school, Takeshi quickly catches Tsunami's hand.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Shouts Hayato.

"Huh, what's wrong?"

"Didn't we agree to be careful!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Beams Takeshi. "I'm just being a good friend and holding my friend's hand." He winks.

Hayato stares at him for a time. Thinks about his words and then he himself holds Tsunami's right hand.

"Well, at least you're smart enough to know that as her right-hand I get to hold the right!"

"How can I forget? You won't let me!"

"Because you're thick in the head and I have to constantly remind you!" Hayato bickers back.

"Hahaha!"

Tsunami shakes her head and enjoys her walk to school with her two lovers to school.

They reached a certain point towards their school where there was the possibility of them being seen by the schoolmates. So, Tsunami gives them a squeeze and a small smile that it was time to let go. Hayato sighs reluctantly letting go. Takeshi did the same returning her squeeze and gives her a big smile. After a few moments two Namimori students appeared, then another and others.

On entering the Namimori gate, Tsunami is greeted by Kyoya who was waiting for her. Tsunami bows to him and greets him good morning. Kyoya returns her greeting, reaches out and pets her head affectionately. Hibird flutters down from the sky and lands on her shoulder. He chirps out her name happily. Tsunami asks him if she was needed in office. Kyoya asks her to bring him lunch. Hayato and Takeshi's eyes flicker. They wanted Tsunami to be with them for lunch. But she turns them and gives them a look of understanding. They understood as well and were willing to give her and Kyoya time.

They went to their lockers to put their things away and pull out their school shoes. Kyoko and Hana joins them and wishes them a good morning. Seconds after them Ryohei appeared.

"EXTREME GOOD MORNING!" He shouts to everyone.

"Good morning…Oni-san," Tsunami greets.

"Good morning, Tsu-neechan!

Ryohei yanks Tsunami into a huge bear hug. Tsunami squeaks as she was squeezed and pats his sides to let him know she was running out of air. This goes unnoticed by Ryohei until Kyoko and Hayato had to pull them apart. Ryohei apologizes and Tsunami waves it off while trying to catch her breath. Hayato and Takeshi were envious of Ryohei being affectionate with Tsunami under the cover as her "big brother".

Keiichi felt that there was something strange in the air around Tsunami and her two friends. For that last couple of days, Tsunami was distant from them. Whenever they got too close she would move away from them. Takeshi or Hayato would realize the distance she puts between them and back off before resuming their conversation or whatever they were doing. Now, there was this happy glow around the three of them. They were back to being close to each other. They chatted around Tsunami's desk again. They were pleasantly as ease with each other. Takeshi was talking about baseball practice and was more animated about it. Hayato would yell at why should they care what happen at practice but Tsunami would turn to him or put a hand on his hand to calm him and down and tell him she didn't mind listening to Takeshi. Hayato would blush and become quiet again. They looked so happy together and it pissed Keiichi off. There wasn't a way for him to approach Tsunami right now. This girl was becoming more troublesome…but that made him more determine. Especially when she had done those hot pictures for that all-girls' school, who knew that No-Good Tsunami could look so cute and hot at the same time…with a bit of make-up and a change of clothes!

Tsunami was very happy that things were back to normal. Even though she was scolded for forgetting her homework by the teacher, she was given encouraging glances from Takeshi and Hayato took the teacher's attention of her by arguing with him. During gym, even though she caused her team to lose, she was happy to start and end gym stretching with Takeshi. He just knew the right and best way to stretch and loosen her muscles. Lunch came and Tsunami separated from her two closest guardians to have lunch with Kyoya. On her way, Keiichi caught up to her.

"Hey, Tsunami-chan!"

"E-eh? Adachi-san?"

Keiichi sighs, "I keep telling you. You can call me Keiichi!"

"S-sorry."

"It's…fine, okay." He smiles. "So, how was your…get-together at that thing with that Sho-guy?"

"Uh, it was fun! We found a friend of ours there. They decided to get together."

"Oh, really!" Keiichi grins. "How nice of them to find each other. You know, I'm still trying to find someone for myself."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find her." Said Tsunami.

"I hope I do. In fact, I have a feeling that she's very, very close by."

"She must be very lucky that she is liked."

"You have no idea how lucky."

There was an awkward pause. Tsunami shifts her feet.

"Uh, I have to go now. Ky…Hibari-san is waiting for me. Y-you know how he has little patience for tardiness. B-bye now."

Keiichi was about to go after her to ask her a question but suddenly two large bodies stepped between him and Tsunami. Keiichi found himself staring at a pair of D.C. members. They glare down at him.

"Do not hinder Tsunami-neesan's appointment with the Chairman." Ordered one of the members.

Keiichi gulps and smiles nervously.

Tsunami had gotten food for Kyoya from the lunch counter. Kyoya had told her when she had joined the D.C. that if she mentioned his name they would give her a meal for free. There were often times when Tsunami tried to pay for his lunch herself. But the lunch counter never, ever allowed her to do so! So Tsunami accepted the free meal for him, beside she got through the line fast and easy. She made it to his office in time, knocked and entered. Kyoya was waiting at his desk. He had just finished reading a sheet of paper as she entered. He sets the paper down and has Tsunami sit in a chair beside him.

"Feed me." He orders.

Tsunami opens his food and feeds him a sandwich. They eat quietly and taking turns eating. When Kyoya finished his food he asked for Tsunami's bento. Tsunami shared her bento with him. It was mixed with her cooking and her mother's. Kyoya enjoyed both the mother and daughter's cooking.

"For now on make me a bento from your home."

"Alright." Nods Tsunami.

Tsunami's lunch was picked clean from her container. Tsunami closes it and as it was shut, Kyoya stood up and pulls her onto her feet. He gently leads her to the long sofa and has her sit down. He sits beside her and lies back, resting his head on her lap. Tsunami blushes and raised her hands in the air unsure what to do with them. Kyoya closes his eyes and relaxes.

"Pet me. If you wake me or leave me I'll bite you."

Tsunami sighs and leans back against the backrest. She combs her fingers through his hair. Slowly, Kyoya settles down and falls asleep. After a time watching Kyoya sleep, Tsunami becomes drowsy and nods her head forward and falls asleep too.

* * *

Kyoya's body had a biological clock. He woke up ten minutes prior before the bell rang for class to be back in session. He takes five minutes to stare up at her. He sits up from her lap and rests his feet on the ground. He continues to look at her. He reaches out and pokes a finger into her cheek. He pokes at it a few times, enjoying the softness of it. Tsunami moans and wakes up at last.

"Time to get up. Class is about to start," said Kyoya.

Tsunami stretches her arms out and yawns widely.

"Time to go back already…"

"Are you awake?"

"….not really."

Kyoya turns her face and he moves his face closer. Tsunami becomes fully awake when Kyoya caresses her lips with his. He was firm, yet gentle. He was confident in his kiss. He pulls away and smirks at Tsunami's surprised expression.

"Go to class, Tsunami. If you're late, I'll bite you."

Tsunami blushes and nods her head. She stood up and bows to Kyoya.

"T-thank you for having me for lunch, Kyoya-kun!"

Tsunami walks swiftly out the door and shuts it. She leans against it and puts both hands over her lips.

'Kyoya-kun kissed me!'

"Go to class!" Kyoya orders through the door.

"Hiiiiie! Y-yes!"

Before the end of the day, the class representative called for a meeting of what they should do for the upcoming culture festival. Many ideas were shouted out from running a restaurant, a haunted house and many things that were generic and already done. The class was quickly running out of ideas until a squeaky voice Tsunami recognized with trepidation shouts out,

"How about a class play!"

The class murmurs amongst each other and the talk grows and a decision to do a class play for the culture festival was agreed upon. A script was to be made and will be passed out for study and auditions for the parts distributed based on the students ability. With that decision the students chatted excitedly.

"Yamamoto-kun should play the prince! He's so tall and handsome!"

"No way, Gokudera-kun should be the prince!"

Hayato growls, "Hell no, I'm not going to be in the play!"

Takeshi shook his head, "Hahaha, that's really nice of you to say, but I don't think I can be an actor! Memorizing all those lines will be hard."

The girls try to convince the two boys to be the prince but one rudely and the other kindly continued to decline. The class continued to talk about the play until school ended.

Reborn met with Tsunami and two Guardians outside. Tsunami glares up at Reborn standing on top of the wall.

"What was that, Reborn? Why are you in our class' business?"

"As your tutor I have to do all I can to prepare you to become a great boss of the Vongola. I use every opportunity to teach you valuable lessons in your everyday life."

"So what does doing a play have to do with the Mafia?"

"To be a great boss you need to learn to be a great actor. There will be times that you will have to make up poker face or act nonchalant when people are trying to get under your skin. You'll have to act brave when you're absolutely terrified on the inside that you want to wet yourself! You definitely need to work on being sexy to seduce potential allie or turn rivals into allies. Also, to keep your guardians under control. You couldn't even seduce Mukuro during their punishment."

"Reborn!" Tsunami blushes.

Takeshi and Hayato stare at Tsunami.

"Eh? You were seducing, Tsu-chan?" Takeshi blinks.

"….then…then…it was on purpose that you…you…" Hayato blushes hard.

"Well…w-well! You were all seducing me when you were courting me! It drove me crazy! I was only doing the same thing you were doing!" Tsunami explains herself.

Tsunami was suddenly tackled and Tsunami feels tight arms wrapped around her.

"Tsunami-chaaaan! Haru is so glad to finally catch you, desu~!"

"H-Haru-chan?"

Haru pulls away from Tsunami and holds her shoulders.

"Haru has found the culprit! Actually, Haru had some help from Shoichi-kun and Spanner-chan! Which, by the way, they make an adorable couple, desu~!"

Takeshi and Hayato looked at each other confused at the comment.

"Anyway, thanks to them I found that the culprit was closer than Haru expected. You have to come with me so we can confront her! Haru knows where she lives!"

Haru pulls Tsunami down the road.

"Wait minute! The person …is a girl?"

Hayato and Takeshi quickly follow them.

"Hey, wait for us!" Calls Takeshi.

"Slow down, woman!" Yells Hayato.

Reborn jumps onto Takeshi's shoulders as they followed Haru away from Namimori.

* * *

From Namimori the group walks through the neighborhoods. It was some distance to the home of the so-called culprit Haru had found and the houses became larger, the gates became higher and went from stone to decorative metals. The roads were cleaner and through some gates you can see the long pathways to wide garages and doors. The homes became further and further apart from each other. Tsunami was becoming exhausted from their walking.

"Haru-chan…can we take a break?"

Haru stops and Tsunami crouches down and rests. Takeshi looks around and whistles.

"Wow! Never been to this area of Namimori! Where are we?"

"Tch, it's looks like we're in the right-side of the tracks." Hayato snorts annoyed.

"Is it really okay for us to be here?" Asks Tsunami.

Before anyone could reply a long black limo slides along and parks directly in front of them. The window in the back goes down and a face Tsunami and Haru knew pokes her head out.

"Haru-chan! Tsunami-sama! Haru-chan, if you were going to bring Tsunami-sama I would of made arrangements!" Mae beams at them. "Oh, Tsunami-sama! You're so beautiful gasping and struggling for air!"

"….." Tsunami doesn't reply. "Tomachi-san?"

"Tomachi-san! We have to talk!" Haru points at her with a hand on her hip.

"Oh? Well, please come in."

Mae's chauffer steps out the driver's seat and opens the door for them. They climb into the limo and the door closes behind Hayato lastly. The limo pulls off and continues to drive down the road. Suddenly Mae throws her arms around Tsunami and nuzzles her cheek against her's.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to meet you again, Tsunami-sama! Please pardon my bold expression but you are so cute and you have brought such happiness to me!"

"Hiiiiie….!"

"Aaah, that adorable squeal! Do it again! Wait, let me get my tape recorder! It will become my ringtone!"

"Hiiiiiie!" Tsunami squeals. "W-what!"

"Hey! Keep your hands of the Juu-hime! Hey, woman," Hayato whips his head to Haru. "Who is this?"

Haru was glaring at Mae as well. "She is Haru's senpai. She goes to Haru's school and the one that created the site that had given Tsunami-chan trouble!"

Mae didn't hear their conversation. She was too busy gushing over Tsunami and making Tsunami squeal and make noises. Mae's home was big. Large. Enormous. It didn't stand to the Vongola mansion, but it was still impressive especially since it was in the middle of the city of Namimori. Tsunami never thought that there was such a house like this. The chauffer lets them out and they are met by Mae's butler. The butler was very stiff and very tall. He had a stern face and cold piercing eyes. He reminded Tsunami of Aldo from the Varia. The butler bows to Mae low.

"Welcome home, young miss."

"Afternoon, Isami-san! Could you please have some soda and snacks brought to my office?"

Tsunami blinks. Mae had an office?

The butler, Isami, bows to Mae again. He leads them down the path where female and male servant were lined up and bowed.

"Welcome home, Mae-sama!"

"Hahi! I knew Mae-chan was rich but I didn't know you were that rich!" Gasps Haru.

Mae titters, "Oh, c'mon now Haru-chan! This is nothing but my private home. My parents like the city life and live downtown. They find it strange that I like to live near the suburbs."

'She considers this area the suburbs?' Thought Tsunami.

Isami leaves them to prepare their snacks and drinks while Mae leads them to an indoor elevator. It was a quick ride to the third floor and it gently stops. Mae opens the double doors to her office and everyone but Mae goes into shock. In the room were large posters of Tsunami in the cosplay photos on every section of the wall. There were shelves of hundreds of assortments of merchandise that had cartoon-stylish versions of Tsunami that range from cute, dramatic and sexy on cups, mugs, clocks, tea sets, bobble-heads, piggy banks, mouse pads, t-shirts! You name the item and Tsunami's picture was on it. Tsunami felt like she was about to the faint. Reborn looks around the room. He had no words.

"….hahi?" Haru gaped.

"Teeheehee! Oh, isn't it wonderful! It's such a joy to see Tsunami-sama's face everywhere I go! I have my own alarm clock with her voice greeting me to start a new day!"

"H-h-how?"

"Oh, I manage to find a voice actor that sounded a little like you! Then I had a sound mixer that altered the voice to be exactly as you sounded according to my memory! I have a very accurate memory!"

Tsunami squeaks. "Oh."

Hayato looks around the room. He didn't know if he stepped in heaven or hell. "You're obsessed."

"You are all awestruck! You better sit down before you fall onto the floor!" Offers Mae.

The four of them sat in the chair in the room. Two arms chairs were sat in by Haru and Tsunami. Hayato sat on lounge chair where he stared at a long body pillow with a sleepy-face Tsunami wearing a long-sleeved white pajama top that was partially unbuttoned and white pajama pants that clung dangerously low on her hips. Hayato blushes at it. Takeshi sat in a beanbag chair. It too had an image of Tsunami in the sailor-fuku outfit complete with cat appendages, curled in the center of the beanbag sound asleep.

"We'll start talking once Isami brings the food and drinks."

All the others could do was nod and move their eyes over every item that had Tsunami on it. The food and sodas were brought and laid out on Mae's desk by the butler. He bows and left them closing the doors.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Mae spoke in a sing-song voice while pouring a can of soda in a glass full of ice.

At the question Haru snap outs of it and stood up from the chair.

"Mae-chan! You have taken things too far! Haru found the website you done up for Tsunami-chan! How could you do that to her? I mean, Haru understands that Tsunami-chan is amazing but this is too much…even though that tea set is adorable!"

Tsunami knocks her head forward and sighs covering her face with the palm of her hand.

"I agree with that woman over there," Hayato spoke up. "Even if these things are amazing and has Juu-hime's lovely face on them, this is starting to attract an unsavory crowd."

"Hmmm? What do you mean unsavory! I have met some good people on the forums," Said Mae.

'Forums…?" Tsunami whines.

"I'm sure Mae-chan has met some nice people. But some people had gone so Tsunami-crazy that they're starting to stalk her," Takeshi speaks up.

Mae gasps and becomes alarmed.

"Oh no! That…that wasn't my intent! Honestly! I didn't want to bring harm to Tsunami-sama! Is just, seeing Tsunami that day looking so cute and even beautiful at the same time! I just felt this overwhelming need to share such a treasure to everyone! Tsunami-sama doesn't realize how wonderful she is! I'll admit! I have taken to following her around myself."

The group blinks, "Eh?" They all replied.

"Most of the pictures that I put on the site have been taken by me. I've taken a bit of time off school and have taken pictures of Tsunami during her school days. You're truly amazing!" Mae goes starry-eyed. "You are a woman of women! Equipped with beauty, grace and strength! You're in training to become the boss of an old criminal organization! You have the hearts of boys and men in your hand!"

"Hiiiiiie! You know about the mafia!"

"From what I've seen, yes!"

"Guess I'll have to take her out…" said Reborn reaching for Leon.

"Reborn!"

"Then again…to think that some rich girl was able to uncover Tsunami's secret! You also have been making a lucrative profit from Tsunami's image. Perhaps we can come to agreement?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"That you give Tsunami and her familgia, let's say seventy percent of the profit you make and you can continue on with your business. We can easily handle a few measly stalkers if they continue to pursue Tsunami. In return, you can use Tsunami in the future for more photos to distribute."

"Ehhhhh!" Tsunami shouts.

"Furthermore," continues Reborn, as if he didn't hear Tsunami. "It is very important that you keep Tsunami's mafia business away from the public. It will be dangerous for the both of you if word got out here in Namimori that she is part of the mafia. Not everyone knows who she is in the Mafia community but a few very close allies."

Mae nods her head. "I understand. I don't really care for the profits honestly. I'll give you ninety-five percent! Most of what keeps the business and merchandise going is out of my own pocket and it also pays for itself."

"But…but…Reborn, what am I going to do with that money. It can't be that much…"

Mae opens her desk and pulls out a piece of paper. "This was made last week."

Tsunami takes the paper and reads it. Her eyes bulge out of her head. Haru leans over and reads it herself.

"HAHI!" She screams.

"THAT much?" Tsunami chokes.

"You are very much loved!" Mae squeals. "Plus, paying for the web advertisements was a good help!"

"What AM I going to do with THAT much money?" Asks Tsunami.

"I don't know," Reborn smirks. "The Boxing Club's cash flow is very much lacking…Your beloved Ryohei and his beloved Boxing Club could use some real nice equipment instead of clearance sales hand-me-downs…"

Tsunami purses her lip in thought. She then sighs and nods her head. "Fine, but I'm going to use the money for the good of others not for myself or anything like that! But, I'm not going to do anything risqué in the future for public eyes."

"Hey!" Takeshi raises his hand. "How about for our eyes! Can we request pictures for Tsunami do? I would love to see Tsunami in a Namimori baseball jersey!"

"T-takeshi!" Tsunami blushes.

"…..how much for the body pillow…?" Hayato asks quietly.

"Ah, I only have that one! Buuuut," Mae grins. "I will give it to you as a gift!"

"Really!" Hayato's eyes shine. "I thank you! It's good to meet someone who can truly appreciate Juu-hime!"

"How can I not! She's wonderful!"

"I know, right?" Hayato nods.

'Hayato-kun has found a kindred spirit…' Thought Tsunami and she sighs again.

* * *

The doorbell of the Sawada home rings and Nana lets Hayato and Takeshi in. It was later in the afternoon and it was decided to do homework at Tsunami's place. They decided to be comfortable and the three returned to their own homes to change into more comfortable clothes. Nana told the two to make themselves at home and Tsunami was waiting for them upstairs to start their studies. They go upstairs and enter her room where they find her ready to go with her books on the table. Tsunami greets them wearing a long t-shirt. Long enough to cover the shorts she was wearing but short enough to show quite a lot of leg. Bianchi had gotten into one of her dress up Tsunami as a doll mood. It was simple but sexy, as Bianchi called it. Tsunami tries to ignore Hayato's blush and Takeshi's eyes lighting up with appreciation. She sits at the table, glad that she can hide her legs under them. Hayato was happy about it as well and was able to concentrate on tutoring Tsunami in her most hated subject, Math.

In the middle of an explanation Hayato was leaning close to her as he points out one of the problems to her. His voice slightly fades with his explanation as Hayato's scent drifts into her nose. The strong smell of cigarettes and soap washed over her and Tsunami's anxiety disappears and she relaxes. She glances at Hayato at the corner of her eye so he wouldn't notice her watching him. He was fully in teacher-mode and talking non-stop. She didn't catch anything he was saying.

"Do you get it now, Juu-hime?"

"Huh?" Tsunami blinks. "What?"

"Did you get it?" Hayato asks again turning his head to look at her.

They both then realized how close they were as they looked at each other. They both grow a blush and pulled away slightly.

"Uh, um? I'm sorry…could you explain it a l-little more s-lowly?" Asks Tsunami.

"S-sure! O-of course! I think what you need to do…"

Tsunami leans closer to him and their arms brush against each other.

"Er…?" Hayato falters.

"Hayato-kun?" Tsunami whispers.

"Uh…." Hayato's blush deepens.

Unknown to them Takeshi was watching resting his chin in one hand and smiling as he watches the adorable two flirt. But, as fun as it was to watch them, he was feeling left out and decided to invite himself in. Takeshi leans back slowly on his hands and with his foot reaches beneath the table and hooks Tsunami knee over his foot and pulls it forward. Tsunami gasps and looks at Takeshi. He smiles at her. Tsunami and Hayato blush furiously and looked down in their books.

"Are we taking a break?" Asks Takeshi.

"No, you idiot! Stay focus!" Shouts Hayato.

"But I aaaam~!"

"Ha, I doubt it!" Hayato scoffs.

"So, you were explaining something…how did it go again?" Asks Takeshi; he still had Tsunami's leg hooked over his foot.

"Tch, it's like this…one more time!"

Hayato goes into explaining the rules to Takeshi. Takeshi pretends to be listening and pulls Tsunami's leg out fully beneath the table. Tsunami makes glances at Takeshi wondering what he was up to. Takeshi reaches out and grabs her foot to hold it in his lap. He holds the side of her foot with both hands and presses the pad of this thumbs into the arch of her foot firmly. Tsunami sits up straight. She bites her lip. She feels a slight jolting sensation go from her arch through her calf. She frowns at Takeshi. Takeshi presses into her arch again and flexes his thumbs. Another numbing jolt has Tsunami slowly and quietly let out a breath. Hayato continues to ramble on in the background. He works his way down slowly to her heel, back to the arch and up to between the balls of her foot. He works her toes flexing them and starts the whole pattern again starting back into the arch. Tsunami shivers and sighs.

"Hime?" Hayato gets her attention.

"Ah, Hayato!" Tsunami jumps.

Takeshi snickers. Hayato looks at him and sees Takeshi's arms and hands underneath the table. He scrambles down to look under and squawks. He sits up and glares at him.

"Stop distracting the hime!"

"Me? You started it?"

"What! I did not!"

Takeshi nods, "Yes you were! You and Tsunami-chan were touching with your arms. You two get all blushy and embarrassed when you do mushy stuff together!" he laughs.

Hayato opened his mouth to retort but didn't have anything else to say. He just folds his arms over the table and sulks.

"Does this feel good?" Takeshi asks.

"Y-yes, it felt sort of weird at the beginning." Murmurs Tsunami.

"We learn how to massage our feet after practice. It helps to keep our feet flexible and happy!"

"Hmmm, I know what you mean…" Tsunami closes her eyes. "I guess we can take a small break…"

Hayato pokes his lip out a bit seeing Tsunami enjoy Takeshi's massage. Takeshi moves onto the other foot. Tsunami moans and leans back on her hands.

"NANAAA~! I'm hooome!" Calls a strong, masculine voice.

All three jump and stare at the door.

"….Dad?"

"VOOOOI! Why the hell are you so loud!"

"No way…" Takeshi gaps.

Tsunami is the first to rush out of her room. She races downstairs and half-way trips on her feet. She yelps and was going to start tumbling when strong arms caught her. Tsunami still feels herself moving at a high velocity and the world starts to spin. The world stops turning and when everything straightens Tsunami found herself looking into the face of Iemitsu. He beams up at her as he held her in the air.

"TSUNAMI!"

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my beautiful wife and lovely daughter! I have heard so much going on here! Papa had to come and make sure everything is fine!"

"What…have you heard...?" Tsunami asks nervously. 'Please…please tell me he doesn't know about the pictures on the internet!' She prays.

"VOOOI! Tsunami! What is with those pictures on the internet, huh?"

Tsunami's eyes widen. She looks over her father's head and sees a seething Squalo and the Varia. Xanxus stood at the door. He narrows his eyes at her.

'Crap…' thought Tsunami.

Hayato and Takeshi came down the stairs and see Iemitsu and the Varia. Hayato stiffens as he stares at Iemitsu. Takeshi sees him and raises his hand.

"Hello, Sawada-san!"

Iemitsu peers around his daughter, still in the air, and his eyes sharpen at the two boys. He sets Tsunami down and points a finger at them.

"YOU TWO!"

Hayato and Takeshi flinch.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE BOTH YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Hahaha, now, now, Sawada-san!" Takeshi attempts to calm the father of their girlfriend down.

"Sawada-san, I know there are not enough words in the world that can express my sincerest apolo…."

"RAWRRRRR!"

"DADDY!" Tsunami screams.

The house is filled with noises of crashing and thrashing, yelling, apologies, laughing, cursing.

Nana and Tsunami were able to prevent Iemitsu from harming Hayato and Takeshi. All of the Varia, especially Squalo and Xanxus were very amused to watch the drama play out. Once everyone was calm, Tsunami explained to her parents about a friend she had made that admired her so much that she started a website and sold pictures of her and merchandise. Nana was very excited to hear that her little girl was a popular net idol and wanted to see! Lussuria happen to have a laptop with him and showed her the site. Nana squealed over the pictures and was browsing the store for the Tsunami-themed kitchen sets! Tsunami was resting her head on the table. Not believing in the lack of concern from her mother. Perhaps it was best that way. Her mother didn't need to know about the stalkers.

"So, you didn't know that you would be flaunting yourself to others besides me?" Asks Xanxus.

"No." Tsunami mumbles into the table.

"Good," was his reply.

"That's all?" Tsunami asks turning her head to look at him.

"That's all. I have no issue with you."

Tsunami fears for her fans. She lifts her head and looks out the window door. Iemitsu was talking to her boys. They were out there talking for some time. He was most definitely lecturing them about her feelings and making them swear on their mother's graves never to hurt her again. She returns her attention to the Varia guests and smiles at Xanxus.

"I'm glad that you're here, Xanxus. I missed you." She smiles.

Xanxus smirks. "Of course."

"Geez, so sure of yourself…I also missed you too, Squalo."

Squalo was drinking a cup of tea that Nana offered to him and the others. They politely accepted the tea and were enjoying the dinner she had made. Squalo looks up from his tea and blushes lightly.

"It was…different when you left," Squalo admits.

"Yeah, Boss went back to his usual violent-self!" Pouts Lussuria.

Nana tilts her head in wonder, "Oh! So you are dating Xanxus-san and his friend, Tsunami-chan?"

Tsunami blushes and nods.

"My, my…ARA!" A thought comes to Nana.

Squalo was just taking another sip of his tea…

"Your mama is going to have so many grandchildren!" She squeals.

Squalo spews out his tea like a geyser! Xanxus' eyes widen to mere red dots in surprise. Lussuria squeals.

"Baby Xanxus and Baby Squalo!" Cheers Lussuria.

"….Ugh…isn't it a little too early for that kind of talk!" Squalo yells blushing redder.

Xanxus shifts uncomfortably schooling his facial features.

Tsunami's mouth fell open staring at her mother.

"...M-Mooooom!" Tsunami whines.

The door slides open and Hayato and Takeshi enter the dining area slightly shaken. Iemitsu however came in beaming happily and asked Nana if they had any sake.

"Hime, it is getting pretty late. I will be here first thing in the morning, I swear!"

"I know you will. I'll watch you two go out," Tsunami excuses herself from the table.

She sees the two to the front door. They put their shoes on and Tsunami talks to them as they do.

"My father said some scary, mean things to you, didn't he?"

"Hahaha, don't worry about it, Tsuna-chan. We deserve it! Besides, aren't all dads like that about their precious daughters?"

"….I guess but…"

"Hime, we deserved to be scolded by your father! Not only have we trample and disrespected your feelings, we also in a sense disrespected Sawada-san and he has lost nearly most of his faith and trust in us as your guardians!"

Tsunami's eyes widen. "He didn't have to be so harsh!"

"No, he was right. But we swore never to do it again! I promise not to hurt you, Hime."

"I know. I know neither of you would do so purposely."

Hayato take her hand and kisses it. "Good night, Tsunami-hime."

Tsunami's cheeks tinged pink and she looks down at her hand being held by his.

"Good night, Hayato-kun."

Hayato steps outside, giving room for Takeshi. Takeshi leans down slightly and kisses her cheek.

"Night, Tsuna-chan!"

"Good night, Takeshi-kun."

She watches her Storm and Rain from the door as they left her yard and went home. She sighs happily and closes the door. She turns around and sees the Varia and her parents watching from the hall. Nana was giggling, Iemitsu was fuming with a poked out lip and the Varia had blank expression, minus Lussuria who was giggling along with Nana. Bel looked rather annoyed. Tsunami blushes and yells at them.

"Don't spy on me!"

"Sorry!" Nana grins. "Well, I know that you're happy to see your grown-up boyfriends, but it is getting late and you have school tomorrow. You two understand, right?" Nana asks Xanxus and Squalo sitting at the table.

"…Very well. I will be in Japan for a while," Xanxus said.

"Yes, Sawada-san," Squalo nods.

"Alright," Tsunami agrees with her mother.

Xanxus is approached and Tsunami leans over about half-way down and kisses the scarred temple side of his head. Xanxus reaches up and slides a rough hand down her arm. Squalo is next and he becomes red when he is kissed on the top of his head. Lussuria awes and Squalo tells him to shut up. Tsunami hugs her father and from her mother's view pulls at the hair on the back of his neck.

"Do you have to be a jerk?" She hisses into his ear.

Iemitsu shows that he wasn't in pain with a huge smile and wraps his powerful, loving arms around her shoulders.

"I'm a father! It's my job to protect you!"

"Liar! If you wanted to protect me you shouldn't have sent Reborn!"

"I didn't your grandpa did!"

"….You probably convinced him!"

"That's starting to hurt…" He winces.

"Good!" She pulls away. "Night, dad. Good night, Mom. Good night everyone!"

The house settles at last for the night. Xanxus dismissed all of the Varia back to the hotel. Squalo stayed to attend to Xanxus. Nana brought out the sake and served it to the three men before retiring for the evening. When Nana was gone, Reborn appears from upstairs and joins the men at the table. They sit around it silently for a time.

"How did you find out about Tsunami being a net idol?" Reborn asks Iemitsu. "The only person I told was the Nono. I just discovered today who started the site and was going to make a report to him."

Iemitsu glares at Reborn.

"And you didn't think to tell me, as Tsunami's father."

Reborn smirks. "I knew you would rush home as soon as you could. Seeing Gokudera and Yamamoto's faces of sheer terror at your battle cry was amusing."

Squalo snickers.

Iemitsu sighs, "I found out about it when I went to see the Nono to make my bi-monthly report…"

_A few hours ago…_

_Iemitsu was meeting with the Nono in his office. He carried a file in his arm, straightening his tie to make himself presentable. He was in a good mood that day. He had completed his paperwork early last night and was able to have some time to himself and get rested up. He had thoughts of his beloved, lovely wife and cute, innocent Tsunami. On thinking about his daughter he thought about her new boyfriends. Oh, how he dreaded the day that a boy would take his daughter from him and stand in his place at her side! Honestly, he was glad that boys had ignored his daughter…yet didn't see for the true beauty she was and ridicule her. Her guardians (which he reminded himself, he picked!) saw the true worth she was within her. They got to know her and had decided to stay by her side. They have proved time and again that they could be depended on to protect their boss, his daughter. They were young and in love…so they made mistakes. Big ones! Iemitsu still hadn't forgiven him for hurting his daughter…and had her running to the arms of that rascal, Xanxus! He still had yet to find time to make a visit to them and laying down the law and some pain on them…._

_Iemitsu cleared his throat and loosens his tie around his throat. What's the point of getting upset! All that is in the past now! He was in good mood and needed a clear head before the meeting with the Nono. When he entered the office, the Nono was out on the balcony instead of his desk. Timeteo was outside sitting at a clothed table with all his guardians. On the table were snacks of pastries and other sweets with a beautiful tea set. Iemitsu smile widened seeing the Ninth generation Vongola. You wouldn't have believed that these sweet-eating, old men were brutal killers, upholding the Mafia laws and keeping rival families in check! Timeteo was the first to see him and welcomed the head of C.E.D.E.F. for his report. The Nono and the Ninth Guardians listened to his reports. They asked questions and made comments. Some things were discussed for a minute or two before letting Iemitsu continue. As the last report came to a close, one of the Guardians poured Iemitsu a cup of tea and passed it to him. The guardian smiled as he gave it to him. Iemitsu thanked him for the tea and took a few sips, hydrating his mouth and throat. He made his closing remarks and took the last gulp of tea. He looked down into his cup and stills. At the bottom of the dainty teacup was an adorable artwork of his daughter peering up at him happily! He heard chuckles from the Guardians and even heard the Nono. Iemitsu jerked up his head from the cup and asked how his daughter was at the bottom of the cups. In reply a Guardian picked up the teapot to refill his cup. On the teapot was another art of Tsunami in a maid outfit serving tea. Iemitsu gaped in shock. Timeteo explained to Iemitsu that he had found the darling set on website dedicated to Tsunami. Iemitsu asked for the website and the youngest Guardian cheerily wrote the web address for him. The Lightning Guardian told Iemitsu that his daughter was such a cute little thing and Iemitsu had sworn that there was blush on the guardian's face. He quickly excused himself from the Nono's presence and rushed from the office to return to his own to look up the site! In his dash to get to his office, he passed Lussuria and Belphegor who had been assigned to make their monthly report to the Nono in Xanxus' place. They were sort of used to Iemitsu's odd, energetic behavior but his behavior that day was stranger than usual. With a shrug they continued into Nono's office. They found him outside and Lussuria noticed the tea set…then squealed with delight at the picture of Tsunami on the teapot and her adorable happy expressions inside the teacups. Lussuria begged the old men to tell him where they had gotten the set. _

_Xanxus was at his desk. Work had slowed down enough for to have his boots propped on his desk, leaning back into his comfy, large chair for a cat nap. His phone buzzed on top of his desk. He ignored it for a couple of minutes before he lifted a boot and dragged the phone close to the edge of the desk. He picked up the phone lazily, turned it on and stared. His eyes widened and he sat up in his chair!_

_From a distance a loud "VOOOOOOI" was heard all throughout over the castle!_

Reborn smirk widens and he pulls down his fedora to hide his eyes filled with inner laughter. "Ah, that has answered my second question of how Xanxus and the others found out. Well, the starter of that online madness is a girl of a rich background that has been making all sort of illustrations and merchandises of Tsunami. She says she does it out of love. She sees Tsunami as a living 'moe-character' and takes delight in Tsunami's insecurities and shy-nature. The girl also knows that Tsunami is a part of the Mafia. She had sworn not to tell anyone. In exchange, Tsunami and her family get a bit of profit from the proceedings of the website."

"Muu, Reborn! Let me have a hand in…" Mammon starts to speak.

"No way," was Reborn firm reply.

"Reborn! Growls Mammon.

Iemitsu coughs into his hand, "It is nice of her to think so highly of my daughter. But Tsunami is getting a lot of attention. As a father and also as an advisor, I don't think this is a good idea. The internet is the largest and fastest way to get information! If Nono has found the site by chance, what's to say that other Mafioso won't find it either."

"I say it is a good thing."

"What? Why?" Iemitsu asks.

"You say you're thinking about this situation as both a father and an advisor. But in the Mafia world you have to be one or the other at times," Said Reborn. He continues, "You and I both know that the day is coming when Tsunami will be officially recognized as the heir of the Vongola to everyone within the mafia. That day is fast approaching."

Xanxus and Squalo were silent at the truth of the matter. Tsunami will be seen at last and officially recognized in front of families of the Mafia for her inheritance of the Vongola.

"Still, I don't like Tsunami being stalked. Some stalkers are harmless…others could be dangerous," Said Iemitsu.

"True." Reborn agreed, "That is what her guardians are for."

"Agh," Iemitsu sighs and drinks down his sake. "…her guardians…I'm still a little upset with them. Their feelings for my daughter could cloud their judgment."

"I beg to differ." Said Reborn. "They love Tsunami and would put down their lives for her out of love and duty."

"…..Let's do this then," Iemitsu grins at Xanxus and Squalo.

"What do you have mind?" Reborn had a feeling for an opportunity for chaos.

* * *

Tsunami stared at the front of the classroom in shock. Her eyes were wide and focused and her mouth slightly agape. The rest of the class had similar expressions the same as hers. There was also confusion and even a tough of fear. In front of them was their new foreign language teacher. The school had suddenly decided to teach the Namimori students other cultures with a new language to study. Tsunami was sure some behind the scene bribery and threats were made to make this _thing_ possible! In such a short matter of time no less! Namimori had decided to introduce a new foreign language program into the school.

Their new teacher, teaching Italian was Squalo Superbi.

Squalo stood behind the podium, his long hair braided tightly and slung forward over his shoulder. The end was tied by a dark string. He wore a crisp white shirt under a black vest. Slim, gray slacks made his legs longer, reaching to the floor to a pair of black leather shoes that were probably premium leather expensive. He wore dark gloves on his hands and one of them lifts to adjust his small, gray framed glasses as he looks over the roster with a scowl. Tsunami guessed that Squalo was forced to take a job as a teacher!

But why?

"_Buongiorno,__io sarò il vostro__insegnante__cazzo__per questo__semestre.__Questa è solo__una prova__maledetto__. __Non mi__incazzare__, voi __marmocchi._" (Morning, I will be your fucking teacher for this semester. This is just a damn trial. Don't piss me off, you brats!)

Students looked at each other obviously confused by what he said. Hayato glares at Squalo.

"_Che diavolo__ci fai qui__, __insegnante_?" (What the hell are you doing here, _teacher_?)

Squalo looks at Hayato with a blank stare.

"Good morning, I will be your teacher for the semester. This is only a trial."

"…It sounded like it was a lot more than that…" murmurs one of the students.

A piece of chalk flies through the air and hits the student that spoke in the center of his eyes.

"VOOOOI! Listen up! I don't know how these teachers teach you! Obviously, I'm not like all your teachers! I have been given permission to do whatever is necessary to teach you some culture and to keep you students in check. Do not cross me!"

The students stayed quiet.

"VOOOOOOI! Do you understand? YES OR NO!"

"Yes,sensei!" The students quickly reply.

"Good." Squalo smirks.

'God help us…' Tsunami sweats.

During lunch Tsunami rushed to the teachers' office. She knocks on the door before she was allowed to enter. One of the teachers asks Tsunami what she needed.

"Sensei…I need to talk to Superbi-sensei!"

"Eh? The new language teacher? He's already being asked for?"

Squalo appears and pushes the teacher aside. "What do you need….Sawada, correct?"

Tsunami blinks slightly confused, before it slowly occurred to her that she supposedly didn't know Squalo-sensei!

"Er…sensei, I just…I just wanted to speak to you about your class. I don't think…"

"Hold on, let's talk outside." Squalo guides her out the of the teachers' office.

They walked down the hall together side by side. Tsunami takes a breath and looks at him.

"Squalo…"

"Hm? Squalo-what?" He grins.

Tsunami frowns, "Squalo-sensei…what are you doing here?"

"Tch, this is your father's idea! This little scheme is so ridiculous and that tutor of yours Reborn agreed to it! Your father is afraid that the stalkers might do more than just watch you and take pictures of you."

"…Do you really think they would do…more than that?"

"….It is possible. They think having me around would be safer for you."

"I see…well, I think it might be a little nice that you're around, sensei!" Tsunami beams up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes! It did catch me by surprise that you were here this morning and the school hired you so quickly! But, I think it would be interesting."

Squalo slowly smiles down at her and puts a hand on her head.

"Voiiii~," His voice almost sounded like purr. "_Quali__idee__viziosa__stanno attraversando__la testa_?" (What kinky ideas are going through your head?)

"Huh? What did you say?"

Squalo snickers and ruffles her head.

"Study hard...and you'll find out _mio allievo__prediletto_." (...my beloved student.)

"Squalo!"

"-sensei!" Squalo corrects and chuckles. "Go have lunch with your Rain and Storm guardians before they get jealous." He waves her off.

"Yes, sensei." Tsunami smiles and walks away.

Squalo watches her go and admires her from behind. He never took notice but now that they were lovers, Tsunami looked pretty cute in her school uniform. Her skirt sways a bit around her legs. Squalo continues to stare. They sure made skirts shorter on girls here in Japan...

"I suggest you keep your eyes above a student's collarbone, _sensei_."

Squalo continues to watch Tsunami going down the hall till she was gone. He looks over his shoulder and sees the Vongola Cloud Guardian.

They stare at each before Squalo smirks and walks past Hibari back to the teachers' office. Kyoya's eyes stab into Squalo's back. He really wanted to speak to the person who allowed that man to become a teacher in his school.

The excitement of Squalo becoming a teacher made Tsunami forget that the script for the play was to be handed out for study for the auditions. Everyone got thin packets of paper. It was only certain mainpoints of the play that were given. The script was written by Hana. Kyoko told Tsunami that Hana had been staying up writing and planning out the full script for the play. Hana was to be the director. Tsunami moans to herself and stares at the paper in her hands.

"I'm sure, Hime will get the leading role!" Hayato was starstrucked.

"Me too, just practice really hard! You can do it, Tsuna-chan."

"Y-yeah...thank you."

Tsunami feels a weight on her head and she looks up to see Reborn smirking down at her.

"You got the script. Good. We'll begin your training immeadiately."

"Training?"

"To be a good mafia boss, you have to be a good actor, Tsunami. Most of the Mafia believe it is weakness to show emotion. A timid thing like you will never be taken seriously!"

"It amazes me how you can make a normal daily school act into a training regime..."

"Hnn, prepare yourself, Tsunami!" He pulls out a piece of paper and it folds out. "I already made a schedule for the auditions. When you get the part and you WILL, I have your schedule for until showtime."

Tsunami whines.

* * *

Reborn trained Tsunami for three days. On day one, he trained her for two hours on how to change her facial expressions and making them as realistic as possible. He also put to the task of having Lambo and Ipin stretch out her face before and after facial expressions training. After that it was memorizing her lines for an hour and that was after all her homework for school was done. For acting with her body, Reborn had her train in balance, since she was very clumsy. At the beginning, Tsunami fell all over the place balancing on one foot and the other. Then it was pushed to the extreme when she had to stand on a small platform, on top of a pole with the man-eating dolphin swimming below. At least the dolphin was happy for another opportunity to eat her! Tsunami was becoming exhausted. She would fall asleep after everything was done.

"Oh god! I'm so nervous!" Moans Tsunami.

Today were the class auditions for Sleeping Beauty and Tsunami was panicing on her way to school. Takeshi and Hayato were trying their hardest to assure Tsunami that she will be fine.

"It's been three days already! I don't think I did enough! Reborn's going to kill me if I don't get ANY parts!"

"You'll be fine!" Said Takeshi.

"She'll be GREAT!" Corrected Hayato.

Tsunami sighs and shakes her head.

"You two are just saying that...I know I'll do terrible, I just know it!"

"You really won't get the part if you think negative, Tsuna-chan! Think positive!" Urges Takeshi.

"How about this, hime! Just don't think about! Find something to distract you."

"Shishishishi, good morning, principessa!" (...princess)

The three freeze and they looked forward to see Bel...in a Namimori uniform! Of course, the uniform was suited to Bel's taste. He wore the blue Namimori vest, white short-sleeved buttoned shirt and the dark gray slacks. Underneath the shirt was his usual royal purple and black horizontally striped long-sleeved shirt with his crooked thin crown on top of his head.

"Bel!" Tsunami squeeks.

Bel gives her a elegant bow. "Shishishishi, allow this Prince to escort you the rest of the way to school."

Hayato growls at him. "What the hell are you wearing and where do you think you're going?"

"Are you going to school with us?" Asks Takeshi. "I don't think you should wear your that shirt beneath your uniform...Hibari will bite you to death!"

"Shall we?" Bel focuses completely on Tsunami.

"Um...I...there's the gate!"

Tsunami runs away. Takeshi jogs after her which leaves Bel and Hayato. Hayato glares at Bel.

"What do you want with Juu-hime!"

"What everyone else wants with her." Bel grins. "Not that it's any of your business, peasant. The Prince wants what everyone wants. I see that you haven't visited the forums. Many guys, a few from your very commoner's school want her."

"Bastards! You and the others are bastards! I rather die than let any of you touch her!"

"That can be arranged..." Bel slips a hand into his pocket.

"Let's settle our fight! Right here and now!" Hayato reaches for his bombs.

"...Herbviores."

Kyoya stood by them glaring at them.

"You," He glances at Hayato. "You are late for class." He looks over Bel and Kyoya frowns. "You are not in the proper dress-code!"

He raises his tonfa. "I will bite you to death!"

In the nurse's office, both Bel and Hayato were laid up in bed. Tsunami and Takeshi were visiting.

"Are you okay, Hayato-kun?"

"I'm fine, Hime. I apologize for causing you to worry."

"We have to go back to class. We'll help you get home once class ends."

"Get some rest, Gokudera!" Grins Takeshi.

"You better protect Juu-hime!" Warns Hayato.

"Yes, of course!"

Tsunami leans over and kisses Hayato's cheek. Hayato blushes and turns his face into his pillow to hide his blush. He mumbles into his pillow. Tsunami giggles, Hayato was so adorable.

"What was that, Hayato-kun?"

"Good luck. You're audition."

"...Hiiiiiieee!" Tsunami panics.

Tsunami sat nervously in her chair. Her hands were sweating and she felt like she was going to hypervenliate. Right now the class was taken by Keiichi acting out the part of the Prince in the scene of his fight against the dragon. He was pretty dramatic, with a confident attitude and a loud voice. The girls giggle and sigh of his version of the prince. Most girls were disappointed that Hayato was injured (not that he would audition) and Takeshi claimed not to be into plays. It looked like Keiichi was going to get the part. Keiichi finishes and the class claps for him. Hana was sitting in the front of the class and makes a few notes. She had a list of audtioners and sees Tsunami's name as the last one. She calls her out. Tsunami sat frozen in her seat as the whole class turns towards her. They smirk and shake their heads. Hana calls Tsunami's name again and Tsunami jumps up to her feet. She walks to the front of the class and stood before them. She clutches her hands together and stood silently. Her mouth and throat felt dry.

"You can do it, Tsuna-chan!" Takeshi calls from his desk. "Take your time, okay?"

"Tsunami-chan!" Kyoko calls. Kyoko takes a deep breath and slowly breathes out.

Tsunami mimics Kyoko's actions and lets out a slow and shaky breath. The room becomes cooler and their was a chuckle. A student in the back of the class smirks a familiar smirk and his right eye turns red.

'Rokudo!' Tsunami realizes.

Knowing that her dear friend and two lovers were there for her caused Tsunami to relax a little bit more. She looks to Hana. Hana nods her head and with a smile waves her hand at her.

"C'mon, Tsunami...let's go."

"Y-yes!"

Tsunami places her hands over her heart and opens her mouth with a loving gaze, "My Prince..."

She looks at Takeshi and "Rokudo".

* * *

"Congratulations, Tsunami-chan! We're so proud of you!" Nana cheers.

Tsunami had surprisingly, by debate gotten the lead role as the Princess Aurora. Tsunami was so shocked to have gotten the part that she fainted, having to have Takeshi carry her home. Hayato was too injured to carry his precious Boss. Nana decided to have a little celebration and made a big meal and ordered cake. She was able to plan ahead when Reborn gave her the news before Tsunami had came home.

"That is good news, Tsunami! Your Papa's going to record your every move on stage!"

Tsunami just smiled slightly. Reborn smirks at her. "Be prepared, Tsunami-chan! Your training is going to get harder!"

Tsunami sighs. Yep, she expected that! But it was nice...to have gotten the lead role.

"Hime, as your right-hand I will help make sure you're a hit!" Pledged Hayato.

"Yeah, I'll help too when I can!" Cheers Takeshi.

"Oh, please Takeshi don't forget about your own practice! You have a big game coming up soon! The season is starting up again right?"

"It is, but I have to be there for my girlfriend too, like she is for me!"

"Thank you, Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun...and, thank you, Reborn. I'll do my best."

Reborn watches Tsunami for a bit. Tsunami had been thanking him a lot for a lot things lately. She didn't complain as much during his tutoring either.

"I know you will." Reborn replied to her.

* * *

The Culture Festival was in two weeks and the whole school worked their hardest to make their classes a success for the festival. Tsunami's class were very hard. Tsunami still was pretty nervous at the start of each practice after school. But with Hana's firm coaching and encouragement from her friends, she was able to get pass her nervousiness and little by little, day by day became confident. Reborn continued to coach and train her at home with some crazy methods! Tsunami's Guardians helped her in each of their own way. Takeshi and Hayato went over her lines on the roof during lunch. Sometimes, Kyoko and Hana would help during times when Tsunami hung out with them. Especially Hana! She was almost as tough as Reborn! Bel would visit her class and try to take over Keiichi's parts. Squalo would run in and drag Bel out of their sessions. Ryohei taught her how to speak up and let her voice out with shouting matches. Tsunami tried to yell over Ryohei until she was hoarse. She didn't trained with him that often and sometimes Ryohei would get carried away. Kyoya helped her practice with the help of Hibird. Hibird memorized her lines faster than she did. Tsunami couldn't believe she was competing with a bird. Rokudo came to Tsunami in her dreams and would play out the drama together. Rokudo tended to however make the play out to be dark and sensual...Tsunami was surprised with herself that she was that she wasn't as flustered and rather liked doing the play his way when it was just the two of them. Rokudo realized this too and just smiled slyly as he kissed and caressed her...before scaring her out of her wits with the sudden appearance of the witch or the dragon! Much to the Guardians' relief, the kiss scene was omitted from the play. Hana tried to change the teachers' mind. But the idea was struck down. Keiichi was very much disappointed, but made plans to take artistic license...

It was a few more days until the Culture Festival. Tsunami was beginning to feel a little worn. She was starting to see her lines in her writings! She found herself mumblings her lines while making dinner, taking a bath and while doing homework. Reborn slightly eased off her and allowed a break since it was only a few short days before the play. Squalo noticed taht Tsunami was stressed during his classes with her.

Tsunami receives a text from Squalo to meet him afterschool a few blocks away. He was going to take her to Xanxus. Tsunami had been chatting on the phone and texting him. Xanxus would come by almost every evening invited by Nana for dinner. They never had gotten a chance to be alone. Tsunami informed her Rain and Storm guardians that she was seeing Xanxus later. They were a little dissappointed but reluctantly allowed her to go see him. Tsunami had noticed that she had her hands full giving each of her lovers time to spare. She was always with Hayato and Takeshi before, during and after school. She had to take time between classes to see Ryohei and Kyoya. Sometimes the two of the will pop by her classroom for a visit. She was always alone with Kyoya, since he didn't like crowds in his office. They usually just ate lunch and took naps together some days. Then there were Discipline Commitee duties she tended to with reports and filing. With Ryohei, Tsunami realizes the only time she spent time with the Sun Guardian was days when she managed the Boxing Club. Which was improving with the bit of funding from Mae's website. Finally, with Mukuro, she had been visited by him in her dreams. She hadn't had time to visit him personally at his school or hideout at the amusement park.

She also wondered how Chrome was doing.

Tsunami went down the street from the school, waving good-bye back at her Storm and Rain guardians. After leaving the school behind a sleek black car smoothly pulled up beside her. The door is openeds by Squalo from the inside.

"Hurry up and get inside before someone sees!" Squalo barks.

Tsunami takes a quick look around and jumps into the passenger's side. Squalo takes off while Tsunami was still adjusting herself in her seat. He takes her to the classiest hotel in the downtown area of Namimori. The Varia had reserved an entire floor in the highest point of the tower. Each member had their own suite and the hallway was their's. Most of the Varia were in Xanxus' suite, to be ready to await Xanxus' beck and call. At the time of Tsunami and Squalo's there was some sort of rush. Tsunami looks to Squalo for an explanation. Squalo just smirks and tells her and everyone else to remain quiet about her presence.

"Heeeey! Where's my food!" Yells Xanxus.

"It's coming, Boss~!" Lussuria sings. "It will be out in a minute!"

"I don't want a minute I want it now!"

Lussuria turns to Tsunami and covers his mouth to hide his smile at her shocked reaction.

"...Is that Xanxus?" She asks.

"Yes, that's boss!" Grins Squalo. "He could be a big brat, can't he?"

"But...he..."

"Wasn't always like that? Remember that Xanxus was frozen as a snot-nosed teen. Perhaps a little bit older than you. So he still is a teenager...dispite his age." Squalo snickers.

Squalo turns to the other Varia and moves them along in getting Xanxus' food ready. The food of the hotel was not to be up to Xanxus' tastes and standards. Squalo opens the door for them and pushes her ahead of him. Xanxus' bedroom looked like a room built for royalty. It was probably a bit bright for him and his personality. The room had the typical things you would find in a hotel room, only grander. The bed was big, very big. So big that a family of maybe twelve can sleep together in it! The desk was a long and decorated dark oak with a tall back rest resembling a throne. There was a plushed, red lounge chair with Xanxus sprawled across it hapharzdly. His arm was flung over the arm rest of the chair where his head and the back of his neck rested. He was facing towards the ceiling with his eyes closed. Squalo gave Tsunami gentle shove and slams the door shut with a foot.

"It's about time you brought..." Xanxus cuts his sentence short as the sight of Tsunami. She stares back at him.

"..."

Xanxus looks behind her at Squalo and glares at him.

"What? You wanted to see her, didn't you?"

Xanxus' lip curls into a snarl and grabs a glass from the end table and throws it at Squalo. Squalo ducks and starts to laugh. Tsunami quickly goes to Xanxus side and soothes his embarassment as Squalo escapes out of the room. Once Xanxus was calm, they sat together on the lounge chair. Xanxus had sit himself up so Tsunami can sit with him. Tsunami sat by him quietly. She looks at Xanxus and notices there was some space between them. She scoots over until the outside of their thighs touch. Xanxus looks at her and wraps an arm around.

"Anyway, I got a present for you."

"A present for me?" Asks Tsunami.

Xanxus nods, "He points to the desk to a large flat box. "That's your's. Go open it."

Tsunami gets up and goes to the desk. She takes off the the top of the box and pushes aside the paper. She shrieks.

"Xanxus!"

"Knew you would like it..."

"Xanxus," Tsunami pulls the item out the box, "This is the maid outfit I wore for the cosplay club! Hiiiiiie! There black underwear and heels in here too! It's a g-string!"

Xanxus chuckles without looking at her.

"Put them on."

"eh?"

"Put them on so you can start your work!"

"Xanxus!"

"Master." He corrects.

Tsunami sputters and looks over the cosplay. She throws it onto the table and pulls off her school clothes. Xanxus hears the rustling of clothes being ripped off her body. The angry sounds of changing soon begins to calm down and there was footsteps. Tsunami blushes rosy red wearing the maid cosplay. She fidgets about.

"The...underwear feels wierd and uncomfortable..." She pouts.

She looks at him and her blush grows as Xanxus eyes her up.

"P-pervert!"

Xanxus chuckles, "Get to work!" He orders. "The hotel here has horrible maid service. I have to hire someone who I know will do a good job...or else."

Tsunami was startled for a moment and she gives him a ugly glare. She turns on her heel and starts to tidy of the room. Xanxus watches her go about the room, straightening the furniture, dusting and throwing away garbage. It wasn't much to do...Xanxus wasn't a complete slob. The skirt of the maid form swished and moved with Tsunami's movement. Whatever angry thoughts was going through Tsunami's head made her less attentive to the near flashes of skin. Tsunami completes her tasks and returns to Xanxus.

"Is there anything else you need?" She pouts.

Xanxus curls his finger and Tsunami approaches him without a thought. He grabs her hand and has her fall against his chest. Tsunami blushes and they gaze at each other. Without breaking eye contact, Xanxus adjusts the positions of her legs over the sides of his hips.

"Hey, Boss..." Squalo enters the room, "It's getting late, Tsunami...Tsunami..." Squalo stares at their position.

Tsunami looks back at him and flushes more. She makes to get off Xanxus but he holds her in place.

"Close the door, moron."

Squalo slowly closes the door. Surprised by the scene and even more that Xanxus didn't tell him to get out! Or that he was continuing with him in the room! Xanxus takes Tsunami's wrists and rests her hands on the back rest of the lounge chair.

"Don't move."

Tsunami doesn't say a word. Xanxus smoothes his hands from her wrists, along her arms to her shoulders. He brings his hands forward down and gropes each breast. Tsunami gasps and pulls her hands away from the back rest.

"Don't move your hands!" Xanxus growls.

"Mmmm." Tsunami shakily returns her hands to where he placed them. She clutches her eyes shut as he squeezes her breasts.

Squalo bites his lips as he stood watching Xanxus cupping and squeezing their young lover's breasts. Tsunami makes small noises. Little gasps and short intakes of breath. Xanxus sat up straight away from the chair and bumps his nose against hers. Tsunami opens her eyes and they widen when he catches her lips and kisses her. Tsunami's losses herself against his lips and presses back. Xanxus's hand releases one breast and outlines the contours of her side to the edge of her dress and they disappear the puffy white frills.

Squalo curses and Xanxus chuckles darkly and casts a side long glance at Squalo and blinks. Squalo realizes it was a wink and his ears are filled with Tsunami gasping and moaning getting louder and longer. Squalo wasn't sure how long he stood there watching them. In the end, Tsunami was hanging over Xanxus' lap trembling and breathing hard with her face flushed from the tips of her ears down to her neck. Xanxus was grinning like a stuffed lion from a good meal.

"Hey...hey!" He calls for her attention.

Tsunami looks at him.

"Do you guardians touch you like that?"

Tsunami shook her head.

"Not even that Mist Guardian of your's?" Xanxus arches a brow.

Tsunami catches her breath. "He...he does it sometimes...but...but he only teases he doesn't go...he's doesn't do it like you..."

"Heh, heh...he doesn't go all the way?"

Tsunami shook her head.

Xanxus pulls her up. Tsunami's body was heavy as she was almost as limp as a doll. Xanxus moves her head to the side to expose her neck to him. He chooses a spot in the junction of her shoulder and neck and licks the spot, marking it with a "X". He growls low and takes several nips at the spot.

"Xanxus...no more..." Tsunami begs.

He ignores her alternating from nipping and sucking. Tsunami hears Xanxus making smacking and sucking noises. She whimpers and looks at Squalo. Squalo was biting his lip and clenching his fists at his sides. With a satisfied hum Xanxus observes his work. A blazing red mark was created on her neck. It was the shape of a small "x" that could be hidden by three fingers. He traces it with his a finger and Tsunami sighs.

"That felt good. A lot." Tsunami hugs Xanxus.

"Did it now?" Xanxus wraps a arm around her waist. "Betcha' can't imagine how sex would feel."

"Is it better than that?" She asks.

"Hell yes."

Tsunami shivers. "I don't think I will ever be able to take it."

"Mmmm, let me know when your ready, babe." He purrs.

He pats her bottom and sets her feet on the floor.

"Go put your clothes back on. I want my uniform back...even the panties."

"...'kay." Tsunami was too dazed and pleased to be shy.

Tsunami's walks on weak legs around the chair and goes to his bed to change into her waiting uniform.

"Hey, Squalo...go get me a drink...and one for yourself." Xanxus smirks.

Squalo doesn't reply and quickly walks out the room. When he returned his head was cleared and the shot for himself settled his nerves. He gave a glass of whiskey to Xanxus. Tsunami was dressed and leaning against him. She looked ready to fall asleep. Xanxus nudges Tsunami to wake up fully.

"You're dismissed."

Tsunami stood and leans foward pecking Xanxus on the cheek. Squalo gently places a hand in the middle of her back and takes her out the room. They pass the other Varia who were distracting themselves from looking at Tsunami. Lavi held a book...upside down...hiding his blushing face. Bel was in a chair sulking in a corner arms crossed. Lussuria was smiling widely, fanning himself with a fan.

"Good night, Tsunami-chan~!" He sings.

"Good night," Tsunami waves.

Squalo shuts the door leaving them out in the hallway. Tsunami completely woke up when Squalo slams his hands against the wall at the sides of her head. She looks up to see him grinning at her.

"You know, if you love what Xanxus does to you...you can give the Guardians a good-to-go sign by showing them how you would like to be touched. It will be different from Xanxus since probably all of them have no clue. So, it's up to you to show them what you like!"

"Ah..."

Squalo lunges forward and kisses her. He growls against her lips and forces her mouth open to delve deeper into her mouth. Tsunami grabs his vest for dear life. Tsunami cluthes onto him her mind was gone. Squalo chuckles and leans to her untouched neck. He kisses the spot and with a open-mouth kisses covers it and hums. Tsunami closes her eyes and moves her hands into his hair.

"Superbi...sensei."

Squalo shivers. He lets go of her neck with a soft gasp and whispers into her neck, "You know, calling me sensei...is a turn-on."

The sun was nearly disappearing when Tsunami was taken home by cab. Squalo had arranged for it to take her home from the front of the hotel. It wouldn't be good for them to drop her off at home himself in his car in her neighborhood. Nana greets Tsunami when she walks in. She was curious of the tired, dazed look on her face until she noticed the marks on her neck. She giggles at them.

"Oh my!"

"What?" Asks Tsunami.

"Oh! Nothing!"

"TSUNA-NEEEE!"

Lambo runs up to Tsunami and latches on her ankle.

"Tsuna-nee! Tsuna-nee! Play with Lambo-san!"

"I'm sorry, Lambo." Tsunami shook her head. "It's pretty late and I still have homework to do!"

"You sure do!" Said Reborn. "Move it!"

Reborn pulls Lambo away by his tail and throws him. Tsunami gasps as Lambo flew through the air. Forunately, Iemitsu comes in from his nap outside and catches Lambo as he yawns.

"Oh, Tsuna-chan! You're finally home! I was worried."

"If you were worried why were you asleep...?" Tsunami grumbles.

Bianchi enters the room from downstairs and her eyes immeadiately lock onto the two marks on her neck.

"Those are hickies." She says.

Iemitsu rushes to Tsunami and grabs her shoulders. A fearful expression was on his face as he glares at the two marks in hopes that they burn off from his gaze.

"...Where did you get them!"

"N-n-none of your business!"

"Oh, god...please tell me you're still a virgin!"

"THAT'S especially none of your business!"

"MAMAAA! Our little girl is growing up too fast!"

"First you want to me to grow up...then I'm growing to fast! Make up your mind!"

The father and daughter contine to argue.

* * *

"What happen to your neck?" Asks Takeshi innocently the next day.

Tsunami was wearing band-aids over the two lip-marks on her neck. She blushes and shakes her head.

"It's nothing. Just some bug bites." She waved it off.

"On both sides of your neck?" Takeshi continues to question blinking owlishly.

"Hey! Who are you to question the Juu-hime! If she said they're bug bites! They're bug bites!" Hayato came to her defense.

'Bless you, Hayato-kun!' Tsunami thought happily.

Takeshi let the question dropped as he laughed at Hayato and told him to calm down. At school, other students noticed the two band-aids. They lauch and snicker amongst themselves, making up crazy stories on how Tsunami's clumsy self must of injured herself. Kyoko asked about them in concern but Tsunami explained to her that they were just bug bites. Hana, however, wasn't so much convinced.

"On both sides of your neck...?" She asks the same question as Takeshi.

"Y-yes, both sides. Bug bites."

"Yeah? Let me see."

"...I don't want you to touch them!" Tsunami grabs her neck. "Um, you might get infected or something."

"Oh, get real! Nobody has gotten sick from touching somebody's bug bite..."

"I have you know..." Hayato starts...

"Nobody asked you! C'mere..." Hana grabs Tsunami's neck.

"Hana!" Kyoko cries out.

"HIIIIIIE!" Tsunami shrieks.

Hayato yells at Hana and Takeshi tries to settle the situation with his words. Until...

RIP! Both band-aids were in Hana hands. Hana stares at Tsunami's neck and her mouth fell open.

"Oh my god, those are hickies!" She yells.

The class becomes silent and they stared at Tsunami...

"WHAAAAAAAT!" The whole class was in shock.

At that moment the door is slid open with a snap. "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! What's with all the noise? Sai che ora si è? Do you know what time it is? Get in your seats! Hurry up! Sbrigati!"

The class scrambles to their seats. Squalo sets up his books and papers. He glares around the classroom and rests his eyes on Tsunami's neck.

"What happen to your neck, Sawada?"

Tsunami glares at him, to the some of her classmates' surprise and more for Hayato and Takeshi.

"Himeeee-!" Hayato whines.

"Tsuna-chaaaan-!" Takeshi whines.

"Stop copying me!" Hayato snaps. "Himeeee..."

"Stop whining..." Tsunami whines.

"You're whining tooo!" Takeshi pouts. "C'mon, who gave those marks to you...and how do you get them?"

It was lunch on the roof with Hayato and Takeshi today. As soon as the lunch bell ranged Hayato and Takeshi grabbed one of Tsunami's shoulders and rushed her out of the classroom to their usual spot. They were sitting on the ground and went into asking for an explanation. They haven't even touched their food.

Tsunami blushes. "You..."

"You idiot! You get hickies from someone kissing your neck!"

"..." Takeshi think sit over. "But I have kissed Tsunami's neck several times. It never left a mark."

Hayato smacks his forehead. "Ugh...no! You have to kiss AND suck on the neck to leave a mark. You create the mark by leaving a bit of your saliva in the neck. It's the skin absorbing the saliva of a different person that isn't part of the owner's body. So it reacts to it leaving a mark."

'Why is it more embarassing when you explain it like a science lecture!' Tsunami mentally groans.

"Oh! I see!" Takeshi's eyes lit up like he understood a problem explained to him. "So, who gave it to you."

"..." Tsunami touches the hickey in the shape of an "x". "This one's Xanxus'. The other is Squalo's." She mumbles.

"Squalo?" Takeshi repeats.

Hayato becomes quiet. He was thinking rapidly on how far the two adults in Tsunami's love-life were getting with Tsunami. Not that he hadn't thought about going THAT far with Tsunami. He just didn't know if it was okay. Yet, Tsunami let them do it...or they probably forced her. Xanxus and Squalo were not pushovers! This makes Hayato worried. Takeshi stares thoughtfully at Squalo's mark. He hums to himself and leans forward peering at it.

"What is it, Takeshi-kun?"

"I want to try!" He smiles.

"Eh?" Was Tsunami's reply.

Takeshi leans forward, his hands on the ground over his crossed legs and smooshes his lips over Squalo's mark.

"Ah!" Tsunami was stunned.

Hayato chocked and stared at Takeshi's actions.

"Chuuu!" Takeshi makes a silly kiss noise.

He sucks noisely. Tsunami couldn't help but shudder. Takeshi never did this before and sadly his natural talent wasn't kicking in like he did with the first kiss he gave her. Tsunami thinks back on it that Takeshi learned about kissing and why he was successful on the first try. He learned how to kiss from hearsay and watching movies. Squalo words about training her guardians on what she wanted and liked also echoed.

"Takeshi, that's gross...you just need to take your time..."

Tsunami pushes Takeshi away.

"Just open your mouth...and just give me a open kiss. Gently."

Takeshi nods and leans forward again, pecks her neck and opens his mouth slightly over the mark. Takeshi sucks softly and Tsunami feels her skin tug into his mouth. She sighs.

"Mmm, that's a little better!"

Takeshi laughs and Tsunami giggles and squirms. "Don't laugh! It tickles!"

Takeshi laughs again and pulls away to kiss her neck and blows a raspberry on her neck. He returns to his work after his bit of play. Takeshi made Tsunami feel happy and good. She wanted to feel more. Tsunami searches for one of of his hands and finds it. Takeshi lifts his hand and holds her's. Tsunami's free hand brushes through the hair on the nape of Takeshi's neck. Takeshi purrs at that. Tsunami pulls Takeshi's hand from the ground and opens his hand up. She places his hand over her breasts and has him slide over it. Takeshi gasps and pulls away to look at their hands. He blushes the reddest shade of red that Tsunami had ever seen.

"...Uh...?" Takeshi gulps.

Tsunami follows up with her own blush. She remembers something and looks at Hayato. Hayato had a hand over his mouth and a arm crossed to the opposite of his side. He had been watching! His face was redder than Takeshi's and Tsunami's face combined. Tsunami drops Takeshi's hand and jumps to her feet.

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

She leaves them alone, slamming the door. The boys looked at the door. Takeshi looks down into his hand and curls his fingers into his palm slightly, mimicing clutching her breast. Hayato reaches into his pocket and takes out a pack of cigerettes. He takes a stick out and reaches back into his pocket for his lighter. He struggles to light his cigerette.

"Need some help?"

"I'll manage."

* * *

Tsunami washed her face in the restroom. She shuts off the running facuet and reaches for a paper towel. After drying her face off she looks up at herself in the mirror. Her face was still red and also, she tilts her head , turning it to the side. She could see Squalo's mark. Or what was left of it. That patch of skin was redder than before and it now appear to be rising like a real bug bite! Takeshi had nearly ridden Squalo's mark! Tsunami sighs and decides to stop by the nurse's office for two more band-aids. She hopes Shamal wasn't there. She leaves the bathroom and bumps right into Squalo. Tsuanmi squeaks and blushes.

"Squalo...Sensei!"

"Supberbi-sensei! Cosa stai facendo?" (...What are you doing?)

Tsunami frowns at him...and struggles to understand.

"C-cosa...sta..i fa...facen...do? To...to...liette...?"

Squalo shakes his head and shrugs.

"Good enough...tourist level at best."

He was about to ask her a question when he saw his mark being overwhelmed by another mark.

"What the hell is that?"

"What?"

"That thing on your neck?"

Confused Tsunami replies, "The hickey you...hiiiiiie!"

She slaps a hand over the mark. Squalo was asking about the hickey Takeshi made over his! Why did she let Takeshi cover it? Why did Takeshi pick that spot! Tsunami was afraid that Squalo was upset with her for letting his mark be covered by someone else's.

"I'm...I'm sorry! Takeshi...Takeshi wanted to try and..."

"The sword brat! He did that?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry!...Eh?"

Squalo's slowly begins to smile. It was that feral smile he had when Tsunami had seen him for the first time. That smile before he and Takeshi began to fight in their match in the Ring Battles. That was the smile of Squalo accepting a challenge and he wasn't going to back out of it. Squalo looms over her, making Tsunami back up to a wall. Squalo reaches and held her shoulder grinning at Takeshi's mark.

"Cheeky brat!"

He lightly pinches the mark and kisses Tsunami. He straightens up and plays with his glasses, smirking still.

"Hurry up and go have lunch! Tell that sword brat that I'll kill him if he covers one of MY marks on you!"

Tsunami nods. "Yes, sensei!"

"Sì, insegnante?" Squalo arches a brow.

"...Sì, insegnante!" Tsunami yips and walks away.

Squalo turns as well and for a second he saw someone duck around the corner. Squalo curses in Italian and runs down the hall to the corner. When he looked down the hall there was no one there. He curses several times under his breath.

Someone saw them.


	18. GBBSL 18: Sleeping Beauty

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 18: Sleeping Beauty and the Seven Princes

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Nothing. Nothing had happened. This wasn't good.

Squalo was writing on the board new words and phrases for the students to study. He takes a glance over his shoulder at Tsunami. Tsunami appeared to be more bothered by their studies than being harassed by students. He didn't hear anything from the other teachers or was called to the office. He was sure he saw someone for a second in that hall! That someone had seen him being affectionate to Tsunami. He believed it was a student. If it was an adult they wouldn't have made a run for it and instead confronted them in that hallway. Squalo pauses in his writing and stares at the board. He couldn't believe how sloppy he was. He doesn't blame Tsunami. He blames himself and the sword brat for making a mark over his on Tsunami's neck. No one had said anything. For some reason the witness was keeping his or her mouth shut for the time being. Squalo had to figure something out! He had to find out who that person was before any rumors spread and hurt Tsunami. It was Squalo's pride that was keeping him from telling anyone of his mistake. Not even to Tsunami herself, her father or Xanxus.

After school, Tsunami went through another grueling session of practicing her lines and acting, homework and studying in all her school subjects including Italian. It was intense as usual and took hours with very little breaks. Reborn left Tsunami in her room after complete her study sessions where she was lying face down into her pillow. Nuts lies beside her and growls with concern. Tsunami doesn't respond to him. Nuts was just about to settle against her when the door bangs open.

"LAMBO-SAN IS HERE!"

Nuts yelps and runs beneath the bed to hide. Lambo runs up to Tsunami's bed and leaps on it.

"Tsu-neechan!" Lambo yells.

Tsunami doesn't reply. She doesn't move. Lambo jumps on top of her head and pulls her hair.

"Tsu-neechan! Play with Lambo-san! That's an order!" He yells.

Tsunami doesn't respond to Lambo. Lambo lips quivers and he sniffs. Nana walks by with a basket of laundry.

"Oh, Lambo-kun! Ara, Tsunami-chan's is so exhausted! Why don't you help me put up laundry! That way you can help me makes some cookies!"

"Cookies! Lambo-san gets to make cookies with Mama all to himself!"

Nana closes the door after Lambo runs out the room. It was quiet in Tsunami's room. Tsunami begins to snooze and then abruptly lifts her head up.

"Huh…che cosa?" (What?)

* * *

Over the last final days before the big festival Tsunami was hammered with school, Italian and the play. During the practices, Tsunami practiced her heart out. Some students were pretty impressed by Tsunami's dedication. More still doubt her ability and expected Tsunami to mess up somehow. They even had a back-up actor for Tsunami's role. They insisted on it. Just in case No-Good Tsunami became sick or develop sudden stage fright the day of the play. Tsunami worked hard not to let anyone down, so much so that she didn't notice Keiichi's strange behavior towards her. Keiichi had tried to pull her off to the side a few times, but Hana had been working the entire the cast to death in getting their roles right! To the class' surprise a group of girls arrived with a large selection of costumes. It was Haru's Cosplay Club! Even Lussuria was among them!

"Haru-chan! What's Lussuria doing here?

"Haru and the others met Lussuria-neesan while shopping for props and fabrics for the costumes. She wanted to help and she has been wonderful, especially with your design of the costume…however, Haru thinks your dress should be pink! But Lussuria-neesan wants it to be blue…"

Tsunami takes a deep breath and sighs.

Tsunami returns home and Reborn meets her. Tsunami inwardly cringes and resigns herself once again to the Spartan Baby's mercy.

"Tonight's the big night before your big night. You don't have any homework for tonight, so there is nothing for you to study. Get some rest. If you don't you might screw up the play."

Tsunami takes a breath of relief.

"Thank you, Reborn."

Reborn stares at her for a time.

"You've been thanking me a lot. Make me feel weird."

Tsunami looks down on Reborn, "Why shouldn't I thank the greatest tutor in the world?" Tsunami smiles gently while tilting her head.

Reborn doesn't reply and only shrugs before walking away. Tsunami wonders after Reborn for a second. It was strange. Could it be true that Reborn liked her more than he should? Why wasn't she bothered that her infant tutor had a crush on her? He was just a baby, right? Maybe he'll grow out of it. Maybe her future self was reading too much into how much Reborn cared about her. Tsunami accepts her theories as she makes her way to her room. When she got to her room exhaustion hits her. Tsunami sighs, she didn't have any homework. She drops her bag onto the floor and her school clothes follow after.

Tsunami sighs as she rubs her neck. Nuts growls and rolls on the bed. Tsunami giggles at her Box Weapons's antics and yawns. She crawls over the bed and rubs his belly.

"Ready for bed, Nuts?"

"Gao…"

"TSUNA-NEE!"

The door crashes open with Lambo charging in. Lambo's sudden appearance startles Nuts badly and he races down to hide under her bed. Lambo jumps into Tsunami's lap.

"Tsuna-nee doesn't have homework today! Now you can play with Lambo-san!"

Tsunami shakes her head.

"No, Lambo. I can't. I'm tired. The play is tomorrow and I just want to sleep."

"You always sleep a lot! If you sleep a lot you'll turn into a fat potato!"

"That wouldn't be too bad…" Tsunami mumbles. "Lambo, I want to go to sleep. I'll play with you later!"

Lambo pouts and his face wrinkles up. He jumps out of Tsunami's lap.

"Lambo-san wants to play with Tsuna-nee! Tsuna-nee doesn't like Lambo-san anymore! You like the others more than Lambo-san! Fine, you're not Lambo-san neechan anymore! BLEGGGGH!"

Lambo runs out the door and slams it! Tsunami stares at the door after Lambo was gone. Tsunami feels very guilty. Sure, Lambo was just a little kid. A big annoying, little kid…but Tsunami didn't have to neglect him.

"I'll figure out some way to make it up to him."

* * *

Lambo woke up in the morning by something good in the air. Lambo sits up and rubs his eyes. He looks beside him to see Nana still in bed sleeping. Lambo sniffs the air. Breakfast was ready but Mama was still in bed. He hops out of bed and makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Tsuna-nee?"

Tsunami was at the stove wearing her apron with a spatula in hand. She turns to him and smiles.

"Morning, Lambo. You're up early. I decided to make breakfast this morning. Hungry?"

"Ugggh…." Lambo drools.

'…..I'll take that as a 'yes',' thought Tsunami.

Lambo hurries to a seat and to his joy Reborn wasn't there! It was just the two of them. Tsunami served Lambo a plate of pancakes. Lambo's eyes brighten with joy. He loved Tsunami's pancakes, especially when they were filled with strawberries and topped with whip cream and syrup! Lambo digs in, scarfing down the warm, sweet flat cakes! Tsunami sits beside him and watches him eat. He was such a kid. He was getting syrup, whip cream and strawberries all over his face, clothes and his hair. Tsunami resisted trying to cleaning him as he ate for he would only get himself dirty again. Lambo finishes his breakfast and sighs happily.

"That was really good, nee-chan!"

"Does this mean that you forgive me?" Tsunami reaches out and wipes Lambo face with a napkin. "Listen, I'm sorry that I have been ignoring you. I didn't mean to. I have been very busy lately."

Tsunami picks him up and hugs him to her heart. Lambo giggles and snuggles against her.

"I promise that after the play, I'll play with Lambo for as long as he wants?"

"You promise, Lambo-san?" Lambo stares at her suspiciously.

"….with a kiss," Tsunami smiles.

Lambo squeals with glee and puckers his lips. Tsunami giggles and shakes her head, as she recalls ten years from now how shy adult Lambo got with their adult kiss. She gives him a soft peck. Tsunami makes a face.

"Blegh, pancakes and all that syrup!"

Lambo laughs at Tsunami. He rests his head on her chest and gives her a hug. Tsunami hugs him back, happy that they reconciled. She really was going to make it up to him.

* * *

In the afternoon, the school festival was bursting and bustling with activity! Students, teachers, parents and other visitors streamed through the halls admiring the exhibits and participating in the near dozens and dozens of activities offered by the students.

Kyoya and the Discipline Committee were at their busiest making sure there was order throughout his school. Kyoya was just passing a classroom that was made into one of many cafes when he paused so abruptly that Tetsuya nearly tumbled over his committee president. Tetsuya sucked in breath and balanced on balls of his feet. Kyoya looked into the room and growls. Inside the café was the Kokuyo Gang! They had a corner of the room to themselves. Only the girls were willing to go near to admire the leader, Mukuro Rokudo. There were a few male students that seem to have recognized Ken and Chikusa and kept their distance. Kyoya briskly walks inside and stood at their table.

"Ah, President-san, busy at work I see!" Mukuro grins toying with his deliciously dressed sundae.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" Spats Kyoya.

"To see Tsunami-chan's play, of course. I received a personal visit and verbal invitation from Tsunami herself."

M.M. nosily sucks in her soda through a straw. She didn't want to be at the school and was confused as to why Mukuro was giving Tsunami attention.

"Besides," Mukuro continues. "These culture festivals are open to the public _anybody_ can enter the school grounds as a visitor; including students from other school."

Kyoya couldn't argue with that. Mukuro had brought up valid points for his presence. But that didn't mean Kyoya had to enjoy it.

"Break ANY of the school rules and I will bite you to death!"

"Understood, President-san!" Mukuro scoops up his sundae and lazily brings it to mouth and slowly pulls the spoon out. He hums to himself at his tasty treat. "Ah, this is so good!"

Chrome smiles as Mukuro enjoys using his taste buds. She turns to Kyoya and bows her head to him.

'H-hello, Cloud-san."

"Hmph." Was Kyoya's reply and he turns away from the group and makes his way out of the café.

* * *

Hayato, Takeshi and other non-cast members of their class were helping to make to finishing touches of the play in the school auditorium. Lighting was checked for the right colors and to be sure that all the bulbs and plugs worked correctly. Scenery and props were placed were they could be reached for scene changes. Stage-hands went over the script to know when and where they need to be. Takeshi looked up after moving a piece of scenery towards the portable curtain area. Behind the curtains the actors were going through their final dress-rehearsal. There was a moving coat-rack that had the costumes and accessories created by the Cosplay Club and Lussuria. Takeshi noticed on the coat rack that there were five costumes left on the rack.

"Huh, weird, I wonder what those other costumes are for?" Takeshi asks.

"Tch, moron…they're just extras in case there's a wardrobe malfunction that's all! Now hurry up and help move this thing!" Orders Hayato.

"Haha, I'm coming!...Hey, this isn't that heavy! You should really workout more!"

"Shut up!" Hayato snaps at Takeshi.

Haru squeals when Tsunami turned towards her in costume.

"Tsuna-chan, you're beautiful!" Haru squeals.

"Don't exaggerate, Haru…" Tsunami sighs.

"Haru isn't exaggerating. Tsunami-chan does look beautiful! Look!"

Haru pulls Tsunami towards a standing mirror. She places Tsunami in front of it and has her look at herself. Tsunami's eyes widen at the girl staring back sat her equally surprised. Tsunami's princess costume was decided to made in Tsunami's favorite color by Tsunami to keep Haru and Lussuria from arguing. It wasn't too bold of an orange color. It was a soft peachy color. However, Haru and Lussuria were still rather sneaky and put their ideas into the dress. Tsunami's dress had off-the-shoulder puffy sleeves. From the sleeves were light baby blue sleeves that widen around her elbow and covered the very edge of her knuckles. The neck was a low-square cut that showed Tsunami's cleavage, much to her chagrin. It also didn't help that the corset beneath the dress gave her breast a push upward through the cut! The front of the dress had a v-cut with a lighter hue of the peach-orange dress. The skirt was of the peach-orange color as well with light baby blue ruffles peeking underneath. There were pink roses embroidered on her sleeves and ruffles and tiny fabricated roses along the base of the neck cut. Her hair was put up in a ponytail and teased and curled to drape over her shoulders thanks to how long her hair was. There were pink roses in her hair too. Light makeup was applied to Tsunami's face making her cheeks a little rosy and her lips pink and glossed.

"Wow." Tsunami was nearly speechless.

"I know~!" Haru squeals again and hugs her.

"Haru's greatest work yet! This has been fun and the others agree. We should do this more often! The club is really eager for another photo session."

Tsunami bows her head. "Oh yeah?"

Tsunami lifts her head again and gazes over her appearance. She smiles a little. "Haru-chan did a very good job. Thank you for doing this for me and the others. Their costumes look great too!"

The other female casts were admiring themselves and chatted excitedly with each other over the work done on their costumes. Even those that were simply background characters loved their costumes saying how comfortable they were and how amazing the detail was.

"You and the Cosplay Club should be very proud of yourselves. You made everyone so happy, Haru-chan!"

Haru whimpers and becomes teary eyed. She cries out and glomps Tsunami again.

"Haru is so happy that you're happy!"

The two pull apart and after Haru calms down, Tsunami looks around.

"By the way, where's Lussuria?"

"Lussura-neesan is helping with the boys, of course~!"

Tsunami pales.

"Hahi? Is something wrong?"

"….maybe. I'm not too sure," replies Tsunami. But her hyper-intuition was telling her that there was indeed something wrong.

The female cast walks out from behind the curtains and when they did their classmates rush to them and admired them. Hayato and Takeshi were stunned by Tsunami's appearance. Hayato gazes onto Tsunami with loving, wide sparklingly eyes.

"Hime! Hime, surely you were a princess in another life! This look suits you so well! You're beautiful, just beautiful, Hime!"

"Hayato!" Tsunami blushes from Hayato's adoration.

Takeshi just stared at Tsunami, unsure of what to say to her. Tsunami looks up at him.

"Takeshi-kun?"

Calling his name snaps Takeshi out of his daze. He shakes his head, smiles and rubs the back of his neck.

"Wow…you…you're so pretty, Tsuna-chan…"

"That's all you have to say to her!" Hayato shouts shocked at Takeshi's lack of words.

Takeshi laughs. "I don't have any other words to describe her. She's…just amazing, hahaha!"

He smiles warmly, his eyes half-lidded. "Tsunami-chan, I want to kiss you now."

Tsunami's face explodes. "T-t-t-t-t-ta…Takeshi!"

"Hahi!" Haru squeals in delight.

"….You idiot!" Hayato roars.

"Shhhhh!" Tsunami calms her two guardians down. "We're going to attract attention!"

Fortunately the class was distracted by the appearance of the male cast. The costumes on the males were just as wonderful as the female casts. But the looks on their faces threw off the overall appearance. They looked very disturbed and uncomfortable. Lussuria sashays out from behind the curtain right behind a dead-looking Keiichi.

"Aaaaah, you all look fabulous~!" Lussuria purred.

The male cast shivers. The male non-cast shivers. Hayato pales himself, his lip turns in disgust. Takeshi smiles nervously, not sure what was going on or was just content with not entertaining what happened behind those curtains.

"I knew it," sighs Tsunami.

* * *

"That's a wrap! Great job everybody! That went off without a hitch!" Announced Hana.

The class cheers. Tsunami lets out a breath of relief. They had a half an hour to rest before the actual time for the show to start. Everyone was congratulating each other and talking about how excited or nervous they were. Takeshi and Hayato were busy putting the props and scenery in orders. Haru, the Cosplay Club and Lussuria stuck around to watch the dress rehearsal and were now gone. The Cosplay Club was given permission from the school to record the play since it was their costumes on display. The president went to office to discuss further use of the video. The others went about the other cast members check on the costumes or to get the camera set up. Lussuria went away to catch up with Ryohei. Tsunami was alone and she gives a breath of relief for some quiet time to herself. Her nerves were starting to get to her. She decided to sit and get a little nap in until Keiichi walked over.

"Hey, Tsunami-chan."

"Oh, Adachi…"

Keiichi coughs loudly.

"Oh, yeah…Keiichi-san, hello."

"…Close enough. Anyway, I need your help. I'm sort of nervous but I don't want anybody to know. Can we go somewhere else private? I need help over one of my lines."

"Yeah, of course I'll help."

Keiichi took Tsunami from the auditorium. He leads her out of the double doors through the hallway. He took her hand and held it as he takes her through the hall.

"Keiichi-san? Are we going far?"

"Nah, not too far. This is embarrassing that I don't know this one line."

"I think you did fine out there."

"That was luck…I really want to go over it with you."

Keiichi's grip on her hand tightens a little. Tsunami becomes nervous and gets a sense of something wasn't right just as Keiichi opens the door into a dark room. The rooms in the auditorium were mostly used as conference room for uses such as tutoring or storage. He pulls her inside and shuts the door behind them. Keiichi smiles.

"Okay, I want to talk to you about something."

"Y-your lines?" Asks Tsunami.

"No."

Tsunami blinks. "What about then?"

"I know. I know about you and Superbi-sensei."

"W-what are you talking about?" Tsunami asks.

"Just a while ago, I saw you and that foreign teacher kissing in the hallway."

Tsunami covers her gasps with her hand and steps away from Keiichi. Keiichi chuckles and walks towards her.

"I couldn't believe what I saw either. I mean, of all people he chose to prey on he chooses you. Actually, when I think about it, you are a perfect target. You're so pathetic! You're dumb and weak! You fail at everything! So, what else is a girl good for if she's dumb and weak?"

Keiichi had Tsunami cornered. As he was speaking to Tsunami he was walking towards. Tsunami could only step away farther until her back hits a wall and she starts to panic. Keiichi grabbed her shoulders and brings his face close to hers.

"What good are you? Then lying on your back! Huh? Were you holding sensei between your legs on his desk! Was he a good tutor? I bet every time he looks at you during class he wants to rip your uniform off and give you a lesson!"

"Stop it!"

"He's a foreigner. Probably came all the way from wherever he came from to have a good time with some dumb, eager Japanese school girls!" Keiichi grabs her breast.

"Keiichi-san, stop it!"

"But, Tsuna-chan!" He whimpers playfully and squeezes Tsunami's breast tightly. Tsunami cries out in pain. She tries to push Keiichi away.

"Stop that hurts!"

"If I stop…what's going to happen to your beloved sensei?"

Tsunami looks up at him in confusion and fear.

"If I stop, I'll tell the school what you two were doing! I'll tell whole school that you're screwing the teacher! He'll get fired! He'll leave you all alone. If people didn't make your life hell before then you're going to reach a new level of humiliation when everybody finds out that you were with teacher…your boy-friends will be ashamed of you and won't hang out with you anymore! Not even that sweet, goody-two shoes Kyoko would bear to be with you anymore!"

Tsunami's mind blanks out. No. She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want Squalo to leave her and fail in his mission because of her! She also didn't want to shame her friends, her lovers. She shakes in fear. What was she to do? Keiichi smiles as Tsunami is distracted by her inner-thoughts. Thinking that she was surrendering to him he starts to pull at her dress. Tsunami comes back to the situation at hand!

"Wait, you can't! Please, don't! Someone will come looking!"

"Heh, not for a while! I still have time…quit fighting and I'll get it over with!"

"What? No! I won't be able to do the play!"

"Relax, if your unable to walk after I'm done there's a replacement there for you. I'll just say that you got a bit of stage fright!"

"Keiichi, STOP!" Tsunam shouts.

"NOW she gets my name right." Keiichi sighs and continues to work Tsunami out of her costume.

There was snicker heard in the room. A few glints of thin light flashes and Keiichi freezes. Tsunami had squeezed her eyes shut and when she didn't feel her dress being tugged off she slowly opens her eyes. She sees Keiichi. Keiichi's face was filled with confusion. Slowly, in a jerking fashion, Keiichi's hands were pulled away from Tsunami. Tsunami stares at Keiichi and notices that his clothes were bunched and cinched by something around them. She sees it in the glint of the light from the window and recognizes what it was. Thin wires which meant that…

"Bel-san!" Tsunami yells and looks behind Keiichi.

Belphegor snickers.

"Shishishishi, come now, _principessa_! You're the one that fought my boss and many other bad asses! You couldn't handle someone your own age and is much weaker than you?"

Tsunami whimpers and looks away.

"What's that? I didn't hear?" Bel leans closer to her.

"…I was afraid."

Belphegor stares at Tsunami. He reminds himself that Tsunami was a girl that was just nearly about to be raped. It was a terrifying experience for any girl or woman no matter how tough they are. Out of the few Varia women in their ranks, one or two of have been tortured for information through rape. They managed to escape and all who tortured them were dead. They themselves however were never the same. Bel reaches out and catches Tsunami's hand and kisses it.

"_Padrona_ (mistress, lady boss), you should go back to auditorium. I'll take care of this unworthy peasant."

"Don't kill him!"

Keiichi makes a startled sound, "….w-what…?" He croaks.

"Be silent, you lowly worm!" Bel makes a fist and the wires tighten around Keiichi's throat.

Keiichi gasps and chokes.

"Bel-sama, please!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine! Killjoy. But something must be done about his mouth. I'm just going to take care of that…and he'll live."

Tsunami wasn't completely convinced. Trying to convince the Prince Belphegor the Ripper not to at least hurt Keiichi was a battle she wouldn't be able to win. She was going to have to be satisfied that Keiichi was going live. Tsunami bows to the prince.

"Thank you, Bel-sama for saving me."

"Sure, no problem. Somebody has to clean up after you and Squalo's screw up."

Tsunami blushes at that.

"Just remember that you owe the Prince a favor. One, for saving you and two, for allowing this peasant to live."

"I…I understand." Tsunami nods.

She leaves the classroom and shuts the door behind her leaving Belphegor and Keiichi alone. Belphegor snickers and pulls one of his trademark knives out of his sleeve.

"Cute, little thing isn't she! The Prince doesn't blame you for chasing after her. The Prince however couldn't allow you to hurt his Boss of boss. Sometime ago, I wouldn't have served such a spineless little mouse. But she is to inherit the title as the mafia boss of the Vongola!"

Keiichi makes a jerk in shock.

"Shishishishi, that's right! You were about to violate a mafia heiress. It was very fortunate that the Prince saw you take the _principessa_ away. I have to thank you. You have given the Prince an opportunity to get close to her himself! It is a good thing that you're going live."

Belphegor caresses the knife's edge along Keiichi's face.

"The Prince must punish you for your evil intentions on the Boss…and for you disgracing the honor as a prince, peasant…."

* * *

The show was about to start. The auditorium was becoming packed with families, friends and other visitors to show their support. Dino had arrived that afternoon sand came to the school from the airport. He had his men reserve seats for the Sawada household and for themselves.

"Ara! This is so exciting and we have such good seats! I still can't believe that our little Tsunami-chan is playing the lead role! I mean she's so shy and forgetful but she managed to reach this far! I'll treasure this moment always!" Nana pulls out a handkerchief and wipes a tear.

Iemitsu chuckles and tugs Nana close to him.

"Aww, have some confidence in our girl. She's growing up and as she does she still is changing and becoming stronger."

"Oh, Iemitsu, I don't want her to be growing up too fast, you know."

"Yes, dear! I know, I know."

Mammom used an illusion to hold seats for the Varia. A seat wasn't reserved for Squalo, for as a teacher of Namimori he volunteered to watch the play at the front in case there was a need for damage control from an adult. Squalo had taken his seat and was sitting cross-legged and arms crossed. He had a stern look on his face that broken when Kyoya sat beside him.

"Voi! What the…._inferno_ (hell) are you doing here?"

"As president on the discipline committee, I too am assigned to keep order on and off the stage…_sensei_," was Kyoya's reply.

Squalo's face becomes dark. He mutters and curses in Italian to himself.

Mukuro and the Kokuyo Gang found seats for themselves. M.M. took a seat at Mukuro's side and glares at any girl that turned to look at him. Mukuro doesn't pay any attention either to M.M. or the others girls. He just smiled to himself. Ken and Chikusa sat with Chrome between them. Ken had several snacks from the foods stands, while Chikusa had a huge scoop of ice cream for himself. Chikusa turns to Chrome.

"Are you sure you don't want any?'

"Y-yes, I'm fine, thank you." Chrome smiles.

* * *

As the auditorium was filling with excited spectators, behind the curtain a different sort of excitement was happening.

"Where the hell is Keiichi!" yells Hana.

The class was scrambling in a panic looking for Keiichi. No one had seen him since the lasts dress rehearsal. Like Belphegor had told Tsunami no had noticed that she had left. Tsunami returned to the sauditorium, after fixing herself up as best as she could, and sat back down right in the chair she had left. Just as she sat down Hayato and Takeshi were finishing their tasks. Hayato brought a bottle of water for her while Takeshi said that it was his idea. Tsunami laughs as her Storm and Rain's banter. She decides to forget what happened until the play was over. She was grateful that she was safe now and only hopes that Belphegor doesn't ask for anything crazy. That was the past and now Tsunami was worried of what was going to happen now. She felt that this was her fault that the play might not be able to go on. Most of the class expected for her to disappear on the day of show time and only trained up a replacement for her. They didn't have a replacement for Keiichi.

"Awww, I hope we find Keiichi-kun soon. I really wanted to see Tsunami-chan perform," said Takeshi.

"Takeshi I…."

"Tch, if he ruins Hime-sama's big day…I'm going to shove a stick of dynamite up his…"

"Hayato-kun there's something that…"

"DAMMIT! Where's Keiichi! This is a disaster!" Screams Hana pulling her hair.

Kyoko tries to calm her friend down. "Calm down, Hana. Maybe we can find somebody who knows Adachi-san's lines and Haru-chan has an extra Prince's costume."

"But who?" Hana moans. "Face it; we're going to have to cancel the play."

"Shishishi, do not despair!"

Everyone turns to the voice. Tsunami turns and her mouth fell open.

"….what the hell?" Asks Hayato out loud what everyone was thinking.

Lo and behold, stood Belphegor in princely attire! The costume was well-made just like their costumes if not better! He wore a purple shirt with small puffy sleeves with black and purple stripes. The long sleeves were also black and purples and stretched over his arms and were tucked into black leather gloves. A black vest was worn over the shirt and reached just over mid-thigh with a belt tightened around itself on Bel's waist. Black leggings were worn with knee-high black leather boots. To finish his attire off he had a small black clap with purple lining and his own always present tiara.

"The Prince shall take the lead! For a true prince is worthy of the Prince's role!" Bel grins.

"Oh god." Whispers Tsunami.

"LIKE HELL!" Hayato protests avidly

"But, you're from another class…" said another student.

Hana rushes over to Belphegor "Do you know ALL the lines?"

"Yes."

"Do know where to be?"

"Yes."

"Do know the timing."

"Yes."

"Good. Let's do this! Get to your places people! We have our prince."

"Shishishishi!"

Tsunami felt faint.

"TSUNAMI! Don't you DARE pass out right now!" Hana points at her.

"HIIIIIIIE, H-HAI!"

Hana fixes hair and school uniform. She makes her way onto the middle of the stage and holds a microphone in hand. The auditorium was packed and there were still visitors finding seats. For a second Hana becomes nervous. But she sucks in her breath and holds the microphone to her mouth.

"Thank you for coming to see our class play. In a few moments, you will see class 3-A performs Sleeping Beauty. There will be a slight change in the cast of roles. The role of the Prince that was to be played by Adachi, Keiichi will now be played by…" She looks at the card in her hand she frowns. "The Crown Prince Belphegor?"

'Does this guy really think he's a prince?' thought Hana. 'What a narcissistic bastard! But he's all we got!'

The Varia, Squalo, Kyoya, Mukuro, the Kokuyo Gang, Dino and his men, Iemitsu and Ryohei, who finally arrived through door, were shocked.

"What the hell?" asks Squalo.

The entire casts rush around to get in their positions. Hayato storms through the hustle and bustle and reaches Belphegor.

"Hey, what are you up to, you bastard?"

"Shishishi, saving the play." Bel merely shrugs.

"Not for the other's sake I know!" Hayato growls.

"Just do your part and make the Prince and Princess look good. We need to be our best for awakening scene."

"If you're talking about the kiss scene, then I hate to disappoint you but the teachers have forbidden that scene!" Hayato smirks in triumph.

"What are the teachers to the Prince? If the Prince wants to kiss the Princess, then that what wants he gets, shishishishishi."

"You bastard!"

Hayato was about to pull out his bombs but Takeshi grabs him.

"Hayato-kun, don't!"

"Do you know what that bastard's planning?"

"I know! I heard! But, listen! Our class worked really hard for this play! Tsunami-chan worked the absolute hardest. Let's help Tsunami-chan shine tonight! We'll figure something out before the scene when the Princess wakes up!"

Hayato stops fighting and pulls out of Takeshi's grip.

"Fine! Fine! We better think of something! I won't let that bastard kiss our Tsunami against her will!"

Takeshi nods in agreement.

Kyoko was dressed as a mother with a shawl and glasses and sits in a rocking chair as the narrator. She opens the book and smiles gently.

"Once upon a time…"

* * *

It was the midpoint scene. The Princess had reached her sixteenth birthday. She had been sheltered all her life from touching sharp objects. One day the Princess is called by a mysterious voice. She follows the voice that leads her to the spindle. Somehow, the spindle made the princess curious. She never had seen such a sharp point before! She touches the needle and was instantly on the floor accompanied with dramatic music. The Princess did not die but thanks to fairies the curse was countered with a spell they placed on her when she was a baby. Princess Aurora and the entire kingdom were merely placed under a deep sleep that could only be broken by a kiss. An idea suddenly comes to Takeshi!

"Hayato, I have an idea!" He whispers.

"Seeing as her plan to kill the princess had been spoiled, the wicked witch that cursed the princess grew a forest of thorns that covered the entire kingdom." Kyoko the narrator reads from her book.

Lambo was sitting in Nana's lap. "Is it over yet, Tsuna-nee promised to play with Lambo-san after it's over."

"No, Lambo-chan, it's not over yet." Nana whispers.

Lambo pouts and folds his arms.

"Years past and many have heard of the beautiful princess and her kingdom's eternal sleep. Many have tried and lost their lives in attempting to get through the thorny forest. One day, another Prince had decided to try and brave through the forest. Will he succeed where others had failed?"

Prince Belphegor as the Prince finally goes on stage. Lussuria squeals how good Belphegor looked in his costume the Sun Varia made.

"This is forest that has the princess trapped in deep slumber. I know that many have failed. But I'm sure I will get through this forest and bestow a kiss that will awaken her."

Kyoko looks into her book.

"But the Prince wasn't the only one…to arrive at the forest entrance…?" Kyoko frowns.

An arrow was flies across the stage and lands before Belphegor's feet. The audience gasps. Belphegor didn't flinch as he gazes down at the arrow. He brings his head up and smirks. Kyoko was surprised and looks into her book.

"Oh, another prince had arrived from Italia, Prince…Gokudera, a prince skilled in archery?"

The female audience screams out Gokudera's name as he steps out onto stage. He wore an off-white loose male peasant shirt with a corded brown belt tied around his waist. Brown pants in folded leather boots at the calf. On his head he wore a red hat similar to the one Robin Hood wore with a white feather tipped red at the end. He held in his hand the bow of the first generation Storm Guardian of the Vongola.

"The only one that will kiss the _principessa_ is going to be me!"

"Shishishi, a challenger!"

Belphegor pulls out a dozen knives, holding them between his fingers.

"I'll just get rid of you first, before I claim the princess. You're nothing but a nuisance."

Hayato reaches behind him for the arrows on his back and draws back his bow. Arrows and knives are thrown and shot across the stage. Girls squeal on how heroic Hayato look. Hayato reaches behind him and finds that he ran out of arrows. Belphegor snickers and draws out three knives.

"Looks like you're out of arrows, your _Highness_!"

Girls cry out in horror as Belphegor flings the knives at Hayato. Squalo sits of straight and yells out! Those knives were real! But the audience didn't know that! There was a flash and the swing of steel in the air. The knives clink to the floor. In between the two battling princes was Takeshi. He wore a light samurai's armor all in blue and white with the mon of a sparrow on his sleeves and back. Takeshi's fans scream with delight at his appearance.

"Are you all right, Prince Gokudera?"

"I'm fine! Idiot Samurai Prince!" Snaps Hayato. "I could have handled it!"

Kyoko refers back to her book.

"Prince Yamamoto from the Land of the Rising Sun has arrived to save his friend. They are friendly rivals over everything. They fight often but have managed to keep their friendship. They too heard of the princess sleeping in the middle of the thorn forest and have decided to work together to save her. However, it is still a race and when they have cleared the forest who would be the one to lay a kiss on the princess to break the curse."

"What kind of play is this?" Squalo asks to himself.

Other members of the audience were confused by this too. But they had their complete attention wandering where the story will go! The cast members looked to Hana for direction. Hana was watching and was deep in thought. Tsunami was watching off-stage in shock. Where did Hayato and Takeshi get those costumes?

"Let's play along, this does seem interesting and the audience is eating up! I don't know how Kyoko is doing it but she seems to be alibiing. Keep going, keep going…lights, lights on the princes!"

The lights shine on all three. They hear a cracking side and the Princes looked up at the wooden cut-out of the thorns. Belphegor and Hayato's weapons had made a few cracks. The thorns crumble down. The Princes looked at each other.

"It seems through the Princes' epic battle they had destroyed the forest! They can get through to the castle!"

There was the sound of thunder and a flash of lightning. A creeping chuckle fills the room.

"Kufufufufufufu!"

Purple mist swirls on the center of the stage. The audience makes sounds of awe at the incredible special effects.

"Wow, nice job team!" Hana was impressed.

"Uh….thanks?" said the team that handles special effects.

In the audience M.M. was staring at the stage and at the smiling Mukuro at her side.

"That laughs is Mukuro-sama's. But he's…"

"Mukuro left for the stage when Storm-san and Rain-san were fighting Prince-san." Said Chrome. "He left an illusion of himself here," explains Chrome.

"Huh, what for?" M.M. hisses.

"Yeah, what for?" ask Ken.

"You all don't know by now?" Chrome blinks her eye confused.

"Know what?" M.M. narrows her eyes.

Another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder and the mist forms in Mukuro wearing a mage's costume. He chuckles and flashes a confident smirk. There was a collective gasp. Mukuro wore a royal blue robe draped diagonally over his shoulder and was tied around his waist. Over the robe darker shade of blue that was long-flowing sleeveless cape. A blue jacket with long, thick cuffs that went down to his knees was worn over brown pants that were tucked into knee-high boots with a short heel. On top of his head was a turban with white owl feathers. He chuckles again, gripping his trident.

"Kufufufufu, I congratulate you foolish mortals for getting this far!"

"Thank you and who might you be?" Takeshi asks.

"I am the son of the witch that imprisoned the Princess Aurora."

"Ah!" The audience now understood Mukuro's character.

"And why are you here?" Gokudera asks him.

"Kufufu, before my mother passed she had brought me to this kingdom to show what will soon belong to me. She promised me this kingdom along with the Princess. Once I was old enough I will awaken the princess with a kiss and claim her as my bride! I grew up seeing the sleeping Princess and realize that I am in love with her!"

M.M. chokes. "He can't be serious! He can't be!"

"But he is. Mukuro-sama and Boss are lovers…well, actually. Boss is like me."

"Like _you_?" M.M. sneers.

"Both Ken and Chikusa are my lovers. Boss has more than one. More than two." Chrome explains further.

M.M., Ken and Chikusa were stunned.

"Oh." Chikusa blinks.

"Mukuro-sama is okay with it?" Ken asks.

"Yes, he rather be with her and share then not having her at all. He believes he is the better lover out of all." Chrome smiles.

"Of course he is!" Ken smirks proudly.

M.M. slumps in her chair. "I thought…he…he…OOOOOH! I'm going to kill that bitch!" M.M. hisses.

Chikusa shrugs and takes one of Ken's snacks. Ken makes a sound of protest.

"Well, at least M.M. won't pick on you anymore now that she knows that Mukuro-sama had never seen you as that way."

"Yeah, I thought that you two will get together, pyon," said Ken.

"Why does everybody think that?" Chrome was sincerely confused.

Back on stage, Mukuro goes into a fighting stance.

"I will not let you spoiled rotten Princes take my bride that was promised to me! You will go no farther from here!"

"Hahaha, then we accept your challenge," Takeshi points his sword at Mukuro. "The best of luck to you all."

"Shishishi, the Prince doesn't need your best wishes from the likes of you!"

Hayato draws his bow without an arrow. Mukuro chuckles at this.

"Oya? I don't see a bow in your string, Prince Archer."

"Hmph, even if I did, you son of a Witch, it would have no effect on you! I taught myself sorcery to assist me in case I have to deal with magic-users like you!"

Hayato summons his Storm flames in his hands and it forms an arrow.

"Oya, oya! I'm impressed, Prince of Italia!"

Hayato lets the arrow fly and the flaming arrow of flame streaks across the stage at Mukuro. Mukuro surrounds his trident with Mist flames and whips the trident through the air and dispels the flame. The fight was on and Takeshi faces Mukuro head-on with his sword covered in his Rain flames. Takeshi slashes down on Mukuro but he transforms into mist. The mist left behind on the stage hovers in the air before disappearing. The stage seems to have expand giving them more room to fight in. The audience screams when the ground crumbles and fire blew through the ground!

"Tch, cursed mage!" Gokudera growls in frustration. "Hiding behind your damned illusions!"

"How annoying!" Belphegor agrees.

"The battle between the Witch's Son and the three Princes continued. They fought brave and hard for hours on end. The Princes will fight one illusion after another but they couldn't find the Witch's Son to defeat him for good. The fighters soon became weary and just when the Witch's Son was about the strike with the final blow…"

"Herbviore! How dare you!"

There was a clash and shriek of metal on metal grinding against one another. The real true Mukuro is pushed onto the stage…by Kyoya!

"The D.C. President?" The cast gasps.

Tsunami covers her face. "Why do things like this happen?"

There was a tug on her dress and she looks down.

"REBORN!" She shouts.

Reborn was in maid's oufit for his size.

"You better hop into bed for the big kiss scene. One of those Princes will be laying their lips upon you soon."

"But, the teacher said…"

Reborn looks onto the stage. "Belphegor would have surely kissed you. Regardless what the teacher said! It was either him or one of them."

"….this…this is your doing!" Tsunami yells.

"Of course, it's been awhile since I tested your guardians' strengths and abilities against each other. This looked like a great opportunity. Good exercise for Mukuro too."

Tsunami sighs.

"You probably used the script and changed out Kyoko-chan's book, didn't you."

"Were you looking forward to this play, honestly, Tsunami-chan?" Reborn asks her seriously.

"…well, I…at first I was terrified of the play at the beginning. I was afraid that I will let everybody down and ruin it. But as we worked together, it became fun practicing with Hayato, Takeshi and the others. Everybody, the whole class worked so hard to put this play on. Even though _someone_ made a few changes in the story," Tsunami peeks behind the curtain at the audience.

The audience gasps and cries out fully engaged into the action scene. She sees mother and father watching excitedly side by side. Nana held onto Iemitsu shoulder and would jump and squeal at the fights. Iemitsu was enjoying his wife's closeness and drew her closer to him smiling. Kyoya was dressed completely in black with a long cape with red lining beneath. He wore wide brim hat with corner folded up and a yellow feather tucked into the red band of the hat. He wore a simple black blouse that accented his figure over his arms chest and shoulder, form-fitting leather pants with ankles highs boots of black leather. He was the Prince of Namimori but he looked more like a dark outlaw than a prince. He fought in close combat with Mukuro, never giving the Mist Guardian a chance to put distance between them. Mukuro would laugh evilly and flip his hair. He taunts Kyoya and the others. Girls squeal at his bad-boy routine. Tsunami laughs and shakes her head.

"But, everyone is still enjoying themselves. So I'm still happy."

"Good." Reborn smirks.

"Were you afraid that I would be disappointed in you because you interfered with the play?"

"Pft, don't be a fool! I'm your tutor and I also provide guidance to your guardians. I will use any opportunity to teach you all something."

"Heh, heh," Tsunami giggles. "Right. Well, I better get ready then, huh?"

"Yes, go on."

Lambo was continuing to lose interest in the play. The people on stage were taking too long to save the princess. Tsunami was the princess that needed to be saved and there wasting their time fighting each other. Lambo hops out of Nana's lap.

"Lambo-san's going to bathroom!"

Lambo runs between the chairs, easily jumping and crawling over and under feet and legs. When he reached the outside of the aisle strong, powerful hands lift him from the ground. Lambo struggles in the hands of his capurter when he is turn and faces the rough face of Ryohei.

"Oi, little guy? Where are you going in an extreme hurry?"

"I'm going to save Tsuna-nee! Those guys are taking too long! Tsuna-nee's running out of time!"

Ryohei thinks about Lambo's words and nods.

"I don't extremely get it! But, Tsuna-chan needs to be saved to the extreme! Let's go help her together!"

Ryohei races to the backstage with Lambo in his arms.

"The fight continues on harder than before! The Princes take their fight out of the thorny forest and within the gates of the palace itself, where in the highest point of the tower, the princess lies in peaceful slumber unaware of the desperate fight over her untouched lips!" Kyoko reads excited.

Prince Kyoya and the Witch's Son Mukuro slashed and swung at each other. There was a delightful gleam of bloodlust within both of their eyes. From the audience, the Discipline Committee cheered on their president. Ken hearing them cheer for the young man fighting against Mukuro yells over them, cheering Mukuro on. Belphegor was fighting against Hayato and Takeshi. Belphegor had to dodge Hayato's arrows who was firing from a far and Takeshi who kept coming within his space swinging his sword at him.

"The fighting seems to have no end until…" Kyoko gasps.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!"

All the fighters were blown clear across the stage. The cast members scream as they ran out of the way from the bodies of Princes landing off-stage in a heap. The Princes stood up rubbing and shaking their head to clear it from the dust and spinning. They looked back onto the stage. The fight scene of the palace courtyard had change. It was the bedroom of the princess and there lying on an elegant princess bed of gold lining beneath a golden canopy was their princess sleeping on the bed.

"How can you guys let the princess continue to sleep to the extreme! Enough is enough! Is time to wake her already and live to the extreme!"

"Prince Ryohei of Madison Square Garden arrives to give the Princes good advice and to remember their true goal. The awakening of the princess…"

"Lambo-sama has come to save the day!"

The light shines on Lambo standing on the bed. He still wore his cow suit but he wore a belt and a little Prince's crown that sat on top of his afro. In his little hand was a wooden sword. Hana shivers and clutches her arms.

"What's that kid doing on the stage?"

"Tiny Prince Lambo of the Bovino Kingdom had accompanied prince Ryohei on his mission to save the princess." Kyoko reads smiling widely.

Lambo raises his sword into the air.

"The great Lambo-sama will save the princess!"

Ryohei gives Lambo the thumbs up. "Go for it, to the extreme!"

Lambo runs clumsily to the pillow-side of the bed. He sits on Tsunami's chest and leans over her. He puckers his lips comically and smooches Tsunami on the lip!

The audience gasps.

The cast gasps.

Lambo pulls himself away from Tsunami's lips and watches her face. Tsunami's eyes slowly open. She raises herself off her pillow sitting up. She rubs her eyes and looks down at the little Prince.

"Yay, you're awake!" Lambo cheers. "Lambo-sama did it, he saved the princess!"

"You're the one that saved me?" Asks Tsunami.

"Yep, Lambo-sama saved you! It's time to go home now!"

"Home with you?" Tsunami asks smiling at little.

"Yep, that way we can have ice cream and you have to pay attention to Lambo-sama only!"

There were chuckles and giggles from the audience.

"Very well, Lambo-sama. I am yours. Thank you for saving me, little Prince."

Tsunami lifts Lambo up into her arms and kisses his cheek.

"And so, the Princess was saved by the kiss of the youngest Prince of all. They will have to wait some time for the little Prince to grow up and marry the princess. But the princess is used to waiting."

Kyoko closes her book and looks to the audience.

"The end!"

There was a quiet pause. Suddenly Nana stood to her feet and claps excitedly. Iemitsu follows after his wife.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Next was Dino and Bianchi followed closely by the rest of Dino's men. There were tears in some of the men's eyes, even Romario was teary-eyed.

"Bravo, bravo, bravo, encore!" Cheers Haru and the Cosplay Club.

Soon the whole auditorium was filled with thunderous clapping and cheerful roars. It was a standing audience that whistled and shouted out names of their favorite characters. Tsunami flushes and smiles. She slips out of bed and while holding Lambo takes a bow. She looks to Ryohei and smiles at him. Then around Ryohei she holds her hand out to the Princes off-stage. The Princes sigh but smile. They walk across the stage, except for Kyoya and Mukuro. Mukuro had disappeared in a blink of eye. An owl feather floates gracefully down and lands on the floor. Kyoya simply shook his head with a smirk and leaves the auditorium with his cape swirling around him and waving behind. All the characters stood side by side and in union took a bow.

"Thank you very much!" Said the class cast.

* * *

The Sawada family took Tsunami and her closest friends to an ice cream parlor to celebrate the success of the play. Haru told Kyoko and Tsunami how wonderful the play was as they sat in the same booth along with Ryohei and Lambo. The Cosplay Club had captured the play at different angles and will mix it up to upload the play on Tsunami's fansite. Haru also told them that Mei was so moved by the play that she passed out from joy at the end. Tsunami wasn't sure how to respond to that. In another booth across from Tsunami's table, sTakeshi admitted that doing the play was a lot of fun. He decided that if there was another play that he would try to volunteer for a character role. Hayato was so disappointed that he didn't get to kiss Tsunami that he swore never to be a part of play no matter what!

Dino congratulated Tsunami on a job well done and told her how beautiful she was in her princess costume. Tsunami replied she was glad Dino was able to make it.

"Dino-ni? You're not going to try to kill my guardians are you?" Tsunami asks him in a whisper.

"Nah! The anger I had for what they did had died out a long time ago now. I'm still disappointed in them. But I believe that Iemitsu-san is more than enough to insure that they don't ever do it again. But if they do it again then big brother will do something about it then!" Dino winks.

"We both won't have to worry about that! Thank you."

Dino nods and hugs Tsunami congratulating her again. Lambo was in Tsunami's arms gobbling down a huge cup of several scoops of ice cream being shared between him and Tsunami. Tsunami takes up her spoon and scoops up a spoonful of strawberry with strawberry sprinkles. She puts it in her mouth and moans.

"Good?" Asks Lambo.

"Mmmhmmm~!" Tsunami purrs. "Really good."

Takeshi and Hayato blush at the purr of her voice. Tsunami takes a glance at them. Ryohei was sitting by Kyoko at the table of Haru and Tsunami's. Ryohei was telling Kyoko what a good job she did reading the story and in turn Kyoko told her brother how cool and mature he was on stage! Ryohei happen to look up at Tsunami as Takeshi and Hayato were looking at her. He watches carefully as Tsunami pulls out the spoon slowly. She takes the spoon close to her lips and with a tiny slip of her tongue licks the underside of the spoon. Takeshi and Hayato turned red and they try to calm themselves by wolfing down their ice cream. Lambo looks up confused.

"Tsuna-nee?"

"It's nothing, Lambo-chan! Here, let's feed each other okay. I'll feed you first than me!"

"Yeah! Ahhhh!"

Tsunami scoops up some minty green ice cream with white chocolate sprinkles for Lambo. Lambo gulps down on the ice cream and after he eats his scoop, he scoops up some vanilla. The scoop of ice cream was way too big for the spoon. Tsunami licks the extra ice cream from the spoon. She tilts her head around the ice cream's edges to keep it from melting and making a mess. Takeshi and Hayato were dutifully keeping their eyes off the scene but they couldn't help but hear Tsunami's pleased mumbles.

"Hahaha, Tsuna-nee eats ice cream like a cat!" Laughs Lambo.

Tsunami giggles. "Nya~!"

Haru and Kyoko giggle at Tsunami's adorable cat impression.

Ryohei stares at Tsunami's innocent behavior. It confused him of the feelings that stirred within his body. It was a warm stir in his stomach. He would usually feel such a thing in his chest. The charge of testosterone when he was about to go to a match or a long run around the neighborhood that went straight to his heart and flowed through his body. But this charge was coming from all over his body, straight down into his pants. Ryohei licks his lips as Tsunami finishes off the last spot of vanilla ice cream off Lambo's spoon. Lambo kept teasing Tsunami that she eats ice cream like a cat and wanted her to do it again. Tsunami agrees just for the entertainment of the little cow.


	19. GBBSL 19: Meet the Parent

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 19: Meet the Parent

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

The school was abuzz with news after the festival. The play was the talk of the school. Everyone, students and faculty enjoyed the play and were impressed with the special effects and the wonderful costumes everyone wore. In their class, their homeroom teacher announced that the school was so please by their passion and energy they put into the play that decided to reward their class with a field trip to the hot springs. Tsunami's classes were very thrilled about that! However, other news that topped the success of the play was the unfortunate mishap with Keiichi. After school hours, the school janitor found Keiichi in one of the classrooms. Keiichi had been attacked! He suffered from many cuts and deep lacerations and was taken to the hospital. The police hadn't seen anything like it and couldn't find any weapon or tool on the school grounds that match Keiichi's wounds! Tsunami felt sorry for Keiichi. She couldn't help it. She supposes she shouldn't feel too bad; he did try to hurt her and she was lucky that someone like Belphegor didn't go all out and kill him at her request.

"Tsunami, I know what happened," said Reborn, eyes shaded.

Tsunami looks down at the baby.

"I figured you might have found out sooner or later…."

"I found out about it from Xanxus. Belphegor reported to him about what he had done. He saved you."

Tsunami nods.

"Dame-Tsunami!" Reborn mumbles.

Reborn springs from the floor and kicks Tsunami in the head. Tsunami yells out and falls onto her bottom. She holds the side of her head and rubs it. "Reborn!"

"Idiot, you fought powerful mafia bosses and other enemies. Yet you were going to allow some punk school kid with an uncontrollable libido to force himself on you."

"I…I was just scared, Reborn! I wasn't thinking! I was j-just just scared! I was worried about Squalo and the others…he said that he was going to tell the school about me and Squalo. I could have fought him off but I…."

"Things like this always come down to you not wanting anybody to get hurt to save yourself. Dammit, next time, blast the idiot in that sort of situation!" Reborn sighs.

"Yes, Reborn. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me! Go to your guardians and apologize to them."

Tsunami did what she was told to do and explained to her guardians what happen. As expected, they were all upset about. Hayato was between rage and remorse, rage that someone would attack Tsunami and also angry with himself that he wasn't there to protect her. It was also a blow to his ego when it was his Storm counterpart Belphegor that saved Tsunami. Takeshi was upset that it was a fellow member of the baseball team that attacked Tsunami. He was very disturbed and he was sorry that Tsunami went through that with him.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuna-chan! I can't believe Adachi-kun would do that! I'm going to have to talk with him," said Takeshi.

"Tch, talk!?" Hayato glares acidly at Takeshi. "I think we should finish the job and send him to hell!"

"Hn," Kyoya was leaning against the wall at a distance. "For once, I agree with you, herbivore."

Kyoya was seething. Kyoya was very angry that something as severe as rape not only was attempted on her, his girlfriend, but within his campus.

"Pissed off to the extreme!" Ryohei yells.

"S-s-settled down, everyone! Bel-sama saved me so it's over now. Oh!" Tsunami thinks up something.

"What is it, Hime?" Asks Hayato.

"In the end, for saving me, Bel-sama said I owe him a favor. He hasn't told me what he wanted yet."

"Hmm, I wonder what he would ask you?" Takeshi ponders.

"Who cares! Juu-hime shouldn't accept anything from that bloody freak prince!" Hayato snarls.

"Oh, but he did save her big time, Gokudera-kun!" Reminds Takeshi.

"Who cares!...And don't call me Gokudera-kun!"

"But, I can't just say no." Tsunami mumbles.

"Indeed, she can't." Reborn agrees. "The life of the Boss of the Vongola is important. Not only is it important to protect her life but also her well-being! Besides, it's only Mafia etiquette to reward a subordinate of a good deed. It's good to further smooth out relationships between the Vongola and the Varia."

Tsunami blushes. How close can she be than she already was with Xanxus and Squalo as her older boyfriends?

"Let's not tell Dad or Dino-nii about this, okay?"

The guardians agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

"Man, did you hear what happened to Adachi?"

"Who hasn't?"

Takeshi was picking up baseballs and throwing them into a bin accurately inside it. He overhears his fellow teammates talking about Keiichi. He couldn't believe that a fellow baseball player on the same team as him would try to do something so awful to a girl. To Tsunami! He tightens his grip around a ball. Tsunami-chan! Tsunami-chan! Takeshi's body turns into a human whip and the ball is sent through the air with a snap of this arm. It hits inside the bin causing it to teeter slightly and wobble at it settles.

"Adachi," Takeshi growls beneath his breath.

" Yamamoto? You upset about Adachi? You can go see him at the hospital you know."

"Eh, hospital?" Takeshi tilts his head curiously.

* * *

"Oh dear, the poor boy," a nurse clicks her tongue against her teeth.

Standing at the foot of the hospital bed the nurse checks Keiichi's charts. Keiichi was laid up in bed and from head to toe was covered in bandages. Another nurse enters the room.

"I couldn't believe it when I read the charts either. He suffers from deep lacerations. According to the doctors and the police he was cut nearly down to the bone with some tool or device, like some sort of string!"

"To think, it happened at a middle school how frightening. I can't imagine someone within is capable of something like that."

"Only this poor kid would know who the culprit is. But he can't talk or even write due to all the stitches it took to close up all the deep cuts."

"Shhhh, I think he's waking up."

Keichii moans and he sees that his world was fuzzy and wavy. He heard muffled talking. He felt numb and stiff. He tries to move but felt the resistance against his bandages.

"Try not to move. Well, you can't really move at all if you wanted to," said one of the nurses. "You suffered from very deep cuts. You were very fortunate. You won't be able to talk or move for a while. They're might be some scars left on you but you're alive that's all that matters."

"C'mon, let's let give him some peace."

Keichii closes his eyes. His bandages tremble over his body. He couldn't believe this has happen to him. Who was that guy? That creepy, tiara-wearing monster with the disturbing grin and hissy laugh! That guy was crazy! Insane! All that creep did was laugh and slowly and painfully use those cold, thin wires to cut into his body…that bastard! All for that girl, Tsunami! She wasn't worth the pain and the potential scaring he endured.

"Oh, Adachi-san! You have visitors. Please, go in. Don't cause the patient to strain himself."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for allowing us to come in."

'_That….that sounds like Takeshi. Did he and the rest of the team come to see me? Huh, what a guy!_'

Keichii feels his skin, blood and bone become cold as if the bandages were whipped off his body. After Takeshi's smiling face was the cold, look of death himself, Hibari. Takeshi dragged a chair towards Adachi's bedside, while Kyoya leant against the wall in front of the foot of the bed. He crosses his arms and looks towards the corner of the room for a second and slowly brought his hard gaze upon him. For a moment, Keiichi wished that crazy kid killed him.

"Excuse me, Adachi-san, let me sit you up so you can see your friends. Isn't it nice that they came to see you right afterschool."

After the nurse lifts Keichii's bed to an upright position, she smiles and leaves the three of them alone. Takeshi gives him a megawatt smile.

"Yo, Adachi-kun! How are ya' doing? I heard from the nurse that you got all cut up! Sorry about that."

Kyoya snorts.

"Hahaha, yeah, you're right, Hibari-san. I'm sure a lot of other people don't deserve it. But, considering what you were going to do to Tsu-chan. Yeah," Takeshi's notices the widening of Keichii's eyes. "I know about what happen," he continues to smile. "Hibari-san, knows too."

Keichii's eyes dart towards the perfect. The perfect stares back at him not showing anything on his face.

"You see, Adachi-kun, we know the guy that did put you here. We know him for a long time before he enrolled to our school. He's a part of the mafia game!"

Kyoya's brow twitches.

'_The hell_!?' Keiichi yells mentally.

"Yup, we've been playing this game for months and it can be really intense sometimes; more so than baseball. Anyway, to the point, in the game Tsunami-chan is the Boss. Well, not yet she has to level up in our roleplay game first and she's been doing a lot of cool things that you wouldn't believe. She had kicked other bosses' butts! But, Tsunami-chan is so sweet that she wouldn't use her amazing, cool move on you. Me and some other guys, along with Hibari-san are in the game as Guardians. In the game, it's our job to protect the Boss. Like Knights of the Round Table protecting the king or something. As Tsunami-chan beats up other Bosses she somehow is able to make friends with them and become allies. That guy that put you here was part of a group of assassins that work for the Mafia. We fought them before and they're really tough!"

'_H-he…he can't be serious! The mafia? A game? A freaking game_!'

"The roleplay game is totally secret. So you can't tell anybody! We take this game very seriously. There aren't any rules in the Mafia game and anything goes. So we're free to do anything to protect our Boss."

Takeshi stood up and pulled a bat out of his bag from practice. Keiichi mumbles and twitches on his bed. He wouldn't!? Takeshi wouldn't use that bat to cap his knees in like they do in those mafia movies…or worse! Takeshi wouldn't do that!? Takeshi weighs the bat in one hand before grasping in preparation of a swing. Keiichi darts his eyes to the camera and back at Takeshi.

"No one will see what goes on in this room. I had the staff turn off the camera for privacy." Kyoya smirks.

"Hahaha, that's so cool that you have control of the hospital, Hibari-san! I guess that's one of the reasons why you're a Guardian!"

Keiichi could hear erratic beating of his heart fill his ears. He felt the same terror when he was back in the classroom with that insane so-called assassin. He couldn't believe that Takeshi was a part of same group as that lunatic! Takeshi makes some swings in the air over Keiichi's body. The brush of the breeze created by the bat was felt over his face. Takeshi was still smiling and he had cold, blue glint in his eyes.

"Adachi, another thing…"

The breeze turns to a cutting, whistling wind. There was a flash and Keiichi squeezes his eyes shut. Nothing happen. Silence. Adachi opens his eyes and sees the pointed edge of a sword. He flinches away into his pillow. Where did the sword come from? Takeshi had a sword in his hands when there was bat before.

"I'm going to have to ask you…not to come back to the baseball team. To think you would try to hurt Tsunami-chan," Takeshi's smile tightens. "I don't think I can forgive you. It mind end up with me hurting you 'accidently' during practice. You understand, right?"

Keichii nods as much as the bandages and stitching would allow.

"Don't come back to my school. I won't allow such filth to dirty the grounds of Namimori."

"Ha, wow, that's harsh. I guess it's best that we don't take any chances for something like that to happen again. Don't want to be tempted, right?"

Keichii snivels.

* * *

"Enjoying the tea, Tsuchan?" Mei beams from her decorated picnic chair.

"Yes, it's really good." Tsunami sips from her cup.

"Oh, I knew you'll love it! It just came straight from Italy, fresh from the seller! It has the finest roasted herbs mixed with dried berries! I felt that tea would be perfect for our get-together out here in my garden."

"It's beautiful by the way."

Mei invited Tsunami over to her home for an outdoor meeting. Mei had discussed with her the sales of the DVDs of the play. It was a great hit to Tsunami's internet fans and the number of site hits had increased by thirty-percent. Also with a huge bonus of income! Tsunami was glad that Mei was happy with the success of the website. She was slowly getting use to idea that so many people from across the web space just enjoyed looking at her and was interested in her boring life…boring by not including her involvements with the Mafia. Irie and Spanner have been continuing to keep on top of nosy fan that wanted to know too much about her. The two computer-whiz couple's relationship had been growing very well. Tsunami smiles when she recalled an email from Irie and Spanner about their first date. Their photo-booth pictures were so sweet.

"Tsuchan! I have a suggestion that I want to share with you! In the short period of the release of the play on the store it has been brought to the attention of your fans about your boyfriends."

Tsunami sputters into her tea. Mei continues with a giggle.

"You and I must admit that all the boys you associate are very good-looking. At the time most of your fans were male but there have been a growing number of female fans. According our demographics they are mostly female students in similar lives like yours. Most are lonely and have close to very little friends to no friends at all."

Tsunami's eyes were filled with worry.

"But they have been making friends with each other as they watch you brave through your life and seeing you grow and become a strong woman! They are very inspired and admire you…they have high hopes for you in your life, including your love life which brings me back to your boyfriends. They have notice that you hang out with the boys closest to you. From our photographs they can't tell that you are romantically involved that it appears to be nothing but a friendship between you and them. They have taken to speculation and have gather into certain shipping groups and paired your off with a certain boy."

"Shipping groups?" Tsunami blinks her eyes several times.

Mei bites her lips from squealing at her expression, "Y-yes, they enjoy discussing about who would be your boyfriend!"

"O-oh, I see…."

Now, Tsunami felt she was going back to her uncomfortable state when she found out about the site for the very first time.

"I bring this up for as you are the subject of the site does have a say in what you will allow. I am asking if it would be okay with you, oh! And of course your boyfriends' consent of course, if it's okay that we have a small extension featuring information about each boy."

"They want to know more about the others?"

Mei nods, she reaches her hand over her laptop keyboard on the small round picnic table. In a few taps she reveals a site.

It was an orange layout, Tsunami's favorite color, with feature links and was professionally done. There were mini-Tsunamis in several outfits associated with a link: gallery, videos, the store and the discussion board. On the right hand side was a little blog and shout out. Every week Mei would update the blog with a highlight of the week of Tsunami's life which spoke of accomplishments and little failures. These posts were reviewed by Reborn…Tsunami didn't have a say sometimes of what goes on the blog, but nothing too crazy was posted. Tsunami was convinced from the begging and pleading from Mei to do videoed shout-outs to the fans. All she did was stuttered hellos and talked about what had happen to her for the day. Other videos were of her showcasing certain outfits. She was coached (more acting training assigned by Reborn) to be whoever the costume she was wearing. Kitty-Tsunachan and Maid-Tsunachan were the most popular! After the play, Mei had made plans for Tsunami to do sketches. Reborn agreed for her and a video roleplay was being scripted as far as Tsunami knew.

Mei clicks on link and chibi Tsunachan blushes and little hearts float and pop over her head. The next page loads and Mei goes into an explanation, "This is just a test, no one has access to this section, yet."

'_She already started on the page without me making a decision…is she planning for me to say yes?_'

On the next page it was less girly and there was an image of Takeshi, Ryohei, Hayato, Kyoya and Mukuro. They each had a frame with a different color and style that fitted each boy perfectly.

"Reborn has been so helpful with the site. He told me about the colors and which frame matched!"

'_Of course he did_!' Tsunami's strains, "It looks…nice. Uh, I'll talk to them, Mei-chan."

"Great! I hope they will agree!"

* * *

Tsunami thought it was best to start with Takeshi and Hayato first. She invited them home, told them about the results of the play on the site and had shown them the still-in-progress webpage starring them and her other "known" lovers. The two of them had very different yet predictable reactions. At first they just stared at the page. Then Takeshi started laughing and thought that it was cool that he had a page that was going to be about him. Hayato yelled and cursed Mei and her busybody-ness. He yelled that he felt violated and refused to be included into Mei and her freaky stalkerish web-buddies!

"Awww, Gokudera-kun! It could be fun!" Takeshi tries to convince Hayato.

"Fun? Fun!? You idiot! Don't you realize that these people don't know anything about privacy! I was against the site from the start! It was Tsunami being so kind and willing to give these people with no life something to look forward too!"

Tsunami turns her face away to hide her guilty expression as she thought that the way Hayato described her fans were a lot like him. Also, she had believed that Hayato had frequented the store. She has seen small pieces of evidence here and there. Like the time Hayato was digging through his pants pockets to buy him and her juice. A toy fell out of his pocket and for a second, Tsunami recognized the little keychain of mini-Tsunachan! Hayato quickly snatched the keychain from the ground blushing and stuttering it was nothing.

"Are you sure, Hayato-kun?"

"Well…well…does Hime believe I should?"

"I-I don't want to force you! If you don't want to do it you don't have to! Mei really wants to do this and wants all of you to be a part of it. A lot of people seem excited into knowing about you so they can decide if you're good for me."

"Hm? What do you mean?" asks Takeshi.

The boys watch as Tsunami moves her mouse through the webpages and shows them the discussion board. There were a few topics about the play and about them. Tsunami clicks on a topic, "Tsunami's Guy Friends". In the topic thread there was a conversation that was talking about them. Many of the users have female names so it was to be assumed they were girls. They talked about how handsome Tsunami's friends were. Takeshi was the cute boy next door with the amazing smile. Hayato scoffs while Takeshi just smiles broadly. Hayato groans more when a few posters said how totally hot Hayatos was and how he looked like a bad boy! Takeshi laughs out loud at the comments which earned him a glare and a curse from Hayato. A poster asks was Tsunami even aware in how cute they were. Some believed that Tsunami's adorably low self-esteem would make her believe that they were too good for her. Tsunami agreed with them. She never thought of any of her friends as romance-material. They were just really good friends, until they revealed her feelings to her and asked to be loved by her in return. A lot of other posters believed she would be oblivious to their feelings if the boys themselves liked her. That's when the conversation pulled Hayato's and even Takeshi's complete attention. The conversation went into which boy would like Tsunami and who should be with her. Tsunami leans towards the screen along with them in between. Scrolling down, many posted that Takeshi must like her. When asked for evidence for the reasoning, it was according to the gallery there were a lot of pictures of Takeshi always putting an arm around her and holding her with a smile. It was argued that the arm around the shoulder was more of a friendly affection for him. Takeshi thinks about it.

"Well, maybe before we decided to get together it started out that way, but I did it a lot more so I can hold you close…and you smelled so good."

"Pervert!" snaps Hayato.

Tsunami smiles and flushes lightly at Takeshi's comment of why he was close to her a lot. Takeshi was very affectionate and touchy. Reborn had warned them to be careful of their affections in school. He didn't say not to be affectionate at school but be careful of how loving they were to each other and who was around that would read into their affections as something strange. Takeshi had turned it into a game of sorts. Like a game of keep-away. He likes to suddenly sneak a kiss when nobody was watching. Other times he would be playfully naughty and give her bottom a squeeze. The first couple of times he done it Tsunami would make her high-pitch squeal of surprise. Takeshi would pretend not to know what happen as everyone would turn towards her to see what her problem was. He turned that into a game as well in how high he could make Tsunami squeal or bonus points if he got her not to squeal but blush very red. Extra bonus points if Hayato didn't catch him!

Tsunami titters suddenly.

"Hey! What's so funny, huh?" Takeshi wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to bury his nose into the thickest part of her hair. "I'm not a pervert," he rumbles.

Hayato was busy reading the next couple of lines. He found what other posters thought about him in getting together with Tsunami. It was completely obvious, according to the posters, that Hayato had it bad for Tsunami. It was mention that he was all smiles for her and her only. He only pulled the so-called "bad-boy" routine on the others. He was like a loyal love-struck puppy in some images of him and Tsunami together. They see Hayato as a boy with a rough exterior with a soft interior that is only revealed to Tsunami alone. Posts acknowledge and agreed that Hayato had a lot of layers and possibly could like Tsunami but for all his attention to Tsunami he wasn't very physical like Takeshi. They hardly see him hug her at all or even held her hand even if they were just friends. Hayato makes choking sounds. Tsunami hears the sound and scrolls down the page for his distress. After reading it, Tsunami leans against him to touch her shoulders to his. Hayato jumps and whips his head to face her. Tsunami smiles.

"It's okay, Hayato-kun."

"B-but, when you think about it, all I have done was kissed your hand and your cheek. Maybe your lips once or twice…three times maybe."

"Hayato-kun is just shy with his feelings. There was also that time when you came into my room at midnight and we slept in the same bed."

Hayato blushes at that memory.

"I love you so much! I should really show you more in how I feel about you! Words can't describe how much I love you! I love you, Hime! Tsunami, I love you!"

"I know you do."

"I just don't want to do anything you don't want to do, Hime."

Tsunami taps Takeshi's hand and with a smile he lifts his hand off her shoulder and steps back. Tsunami turns towards Hayato. She cups his face between her hands and holds him place. Hayato gasps as Tsunami moves her forward and touches her lips to his. Hayato tastes of cigarettes and a bit of a spice. The few times she had kissed Hayato she didn't think he tasted too bad. Tsunami pulls away. Hayato's eyes were closed and his lips were parted open.

"Hayato-kun."

"….."

"Hayato-kun?"

"….."

Tsunami pats his cheeks, "Hayato-kun?"

"Huh!? Wha…?" he slurs in a daze.

'_Was I that good_?' Tsunami feels a little proud of herself.

"Heh, Hayato-kun…you taste a little bit like cigarettes."

Hayato wakes up completely at Tsunami's comment, "I'm sorry! Hime! I'm so sorry! You must think my mouth is a disgusting ash tray! I am unworthy…I am…"

Tsunami interrupts his tirade of self-berating with a longer kiss. Tsunami winds her arms behind his neck and hums. Takeshi watches the two smiling. Tsunami was growing comfortable in initiating affection herself. She was starting to do the kissing more and more and becoming more responsive by pressing her lips back into the kiss and instead of letting him doing the exploring of her inner mouth. She was meeting him, lips to lips, tongue to tongue and teeth to teeth as they kiss. Takeshi would never forget for as long as he was able how he gave her a hickey and Tsunami's hand moving his hand to squeeze her breast. He felt that it was a new level he had achieved that now gave him permission to have his hands wander to other places on her body…like her cute, round bottom that he found was just as squishy and much easier to grab onto in secret! Takeshi hears Hayato murmur and purr against Tsunami's lips. Tsunami removes her lips from his and with the back of her hand catches the dribble collection from her mouth. Hayato slowly opened his eyes. His eyes had grown darker in color from the kiss. His and her lips were pink matching with their faces.

"Hayato-kun tastes like cigarettes, but I think that's what makes his lips so addicting."

Hayato reddens and he smiles sweetly.

"Um, Hime?

"Yes?"

"I-I changed my mind. I don't mind if they take more pictures! I'll try to be more…friendly with you and show those people that I do care about you!"

Tsunami nods, "Okay!" She kisses his nose.

"I'm sure the girls will be happy that you'll be so friendly with Tsunami. There are a lot of them rooting for Hibari."

"W-what?!" Shouts Hayato.

Takeshi points at the screen, "There's quite a lot of girls that like Hibari-san as Tsu-chan's boyfriend!"

"That guy's an absolute bastard! Why would he get so much support?"

The three read the posts, 'Hibari-kun is so handsome, scary but handsome' it read. 'Hibari-kun has so much responsibility it makes him mature and all grown up. He's perfect for Tsu-chan. I've never seen him be mean to Tsu-chan! He must be fond of her!' Another post said, 'Oh, his cool personality compliments Tsu-chan's warm personal….'

"WHAT CRAP! I'm definitely going to show those stupid fan girls I'm a better lover than that jerk!"

Takeshi laughs, "Careful, let's not make this a competition!"

* * *

Ryohei had been doing a lot of thinking. So much that it hurt but to Ryohei, when it comes down to Tsunami, it was worth the pain, to the extreme. Ryohei knew that he loved Tsunami. He loved Tsunami extremely! He loved everything about her. Her extreme strength, her extreme sweetness and cuteness! She was so extremely cute with her cinnamon brown hair and bright chocolate eyes. Her cute little stutter when she spoke! He was starting to notice other things. He had been taking to enjoying his time with Tsunami whenever he could. The more time he spent with her the more he started seeing other parts of her. Like her pinks lips when she starts to stutter, how her teeth bit into them when she was nervous. Sinking into the softness of his lips…it had been awhile since he kissed her lips. They have been physically closer too! Extremely close! Tsunami helps him train sometimes. She helped him in stretches and exercises. She would be so extremely close, her silky hair would hang over his shoulder as she pushed onto his back so he could reach his feet. It would tickle his neck and slid nicely against it as well. If he turned his head just right he could smell the nice citrus-scent of her shampoo. He asked her to push harder on his back and she would push so hard that she would have press her breasts against his back. Man, those jackets and sweaters were extremely deceiving in hiding those nice, spongy breasts! Ryohei shivers and groans as he feels his body start to burn up! His heart starts to pick up as he thought over Tsunami extremely, extremely sexy body! He had done some thinking and figured out that his body wanted Tsunami's body! He had given his heart to her and she in return is sharing hers. Now he wants her body too! That's okay, right? Sure, it extremely was! He loved her first before wanting to touch her and hold her close and maybe… doing extreme this and extreme that! Ryohei's face becomes aflame.

"I extremely want to get closer to the extreme!"

There is a knock on his door.

"Oni-chan, is everything okay?"

"Ack," Ryohei coughs, "Uh…yeah! I'm fine, to the extreme!"

Kyoko enters the room.

"I heard you just now, you want to get close? Get close to what?"

"Well, er…I…maybe you can help me?"

"Of course, Oni-chan! How can I help you?"

"I want to be closer to Tsunami-chan? But when can I do that? We see each other at school but not often enough! Yamamoto and that Octopus-head get to go to the same class as Tsunami-chan every extreme day! Unfair to the extreme!"

"But she does go to your club meetings?"

"Mmmm, but I can't extremely do anything there with her?"

"What kind of things?" Questions Kyoko.

"Well…er…um…extreme things." Ryohei blushes. "Like hugging and kissing…"

"Ohhh!" Kyoko realizes what her brother was getting excited over.

She giggles and takes her big brother's hands.

"Don't you worry! I can help you get close to Tsunami-chan! I'm sure she feels the same way!""

"Really, how?" Ryohei grips her hands.

"You two should go on a date!" Kyoko squeals. "And I just know the thing! I'll call Tsunami-chan!"

Kyoko leaves the bedroom, leaving Ryohei standing in the middle of room, hands where Kyoko left them in the air.

"…a date?"

"A date?" Tsunami asks over the phone.

"Yes, a date! Oni-chan wants to spend some time with you outside of school!"

"Oh, that would be nice."

"Oni-chan, Tsunami says it would be nice!" Kyoko calls out to her brother.

There was a noise in the background.

"What was that?" Tsunami was concerned of the noise.

"Oh, is just Oni-chan! He's excited that you would go out with him!" Kyoko giggles. "I know just the place for you two to go!"

* * *

Once again Tsunami was attacked by her mother and Bianchi when Reborn mentioned of her date over dinner! Tsunami sighs and brushes off her white skirt in front of the zoo entrance. It was one of the skirts that were bought back when her girl friends took her out with Xanxus in tow. It was so light. She had to keep brushing it to assure herself that it was there! Nana kept in mind of her date being at the zoo so she wearing a yellow shirt with a "u"-shaped neckline and sleeves that reached above her elbows. It was a simple thing with a cute little lion character at the corner of the hemline pulled over her hips. She brushes her skirt down again.

"I wonder when Ryohe-kun will…"

"Tsunami-chaaaan!"

Tsunami turns and she was stunned. Ryohei had arrived looking rather handsome for a stroll through the zoo. He was jogging in smooth light jeans that were rather snug around his hips and legs, a slightly fitting navy blue shirt and a brown leather jacket. He was smiling brightly as he runs up to her. He grabs Tsunami's shoulder and kisses her cheek.

"Hey, Tsunami-chan! Didn't wait extremely long did you?"

Tsunami turns pink and shook her head. She finds him wearing a chain with an elegantly, warped gold heart. There was a whiff of light cologne on his clothes and skin.

"I….I didn't wait long…you look nice," she sniffs. '_And smell really good_!' She thought to herself.

"I'm ready to go for our extreme date!"

"Me too!"

Her first date with one of her guardians, she wonders how it will turn out.

On entering the zoo, Ryohei had grabbed a map and they talked together of what they should see. Tsunami wanted to see the cute, fluffy animals while Ryohei wanted to see the extreme animals. Ryohei gives Tsunami her time and takes her to see the small and fluffy animals. Most of the fluffy animals were at the petting zoo and nursery. Tsunami coos over them and giggles as they watched the baby animals roughhouse in the viewing window. Ryohei had liked one of the young animal's spirit and was cheering him on. Little kids and Tsunami laugh at his animated encouragements. The next visit was to the red panda exhibit and they saw the Zen- meditating red panda that Tsunami saved in their last visit was still happy with his stay at the Namimori zoo. The little red panda opened his eyes for a moment from his cross-legged position and chirps at her before returning to his meditation. Tsunami was surprised that it remembered her. They followed the map to visit every exhibit. They saw chattering, acrobatic lemurs. Tsunami thought they were cute and for some reason they reminded her of Haru. Ryohei was excited to see the kangaroos and yelled they were cousins of Kangaryuu, his Sun box weapon. Ryohei pointed out the smaller kangaroos and according to the information posted on a wooden post, that the small kangaroos were wallabies. Ryohei said Kyoko should have a wallaby for a pet! Tsunami thinks it over and pictures Kangaryuu standing beside a small box-weapon type wallaby. It made a cute picture! Following the kangaroos were the lions. Today the lions seem rather active and brought a bit of excitement for the visitors. Tsunami remembers their last crazy visit to the zoo and how Reborn believed a lion would be a perfect pet for her. Tsunami thinks of her little lion, Nuts. Taking another look at the map, Tsunami points out a new exhibit.

"Ryohei-kun, look there's a new sea world exhibit!"

"Extreme! This zoo is extreme!"

Tsunami in her excitement grabs Ryohei's hand and tugs him towards the sea world exhibit throwing at him a dazzlingly, happy smile. The world becomes quiet and comes to a slow. Ryohei stares at Tsunami lively expression. He lets her pull him along, her tiny, warm hands hold his large hand. He closes his hands around them and smiles warmly. He picks up his pace and they walked quickly together. The sea world exhibit was attracting a lot of visitors. The most popular was the display tank of a giant killer whale. Kids pressed their faces against the windows as the large sea animal swims by. Ryohei manages to get Tsunami close to the window and they watched the whale swim around the tank. Tsunami peers through the tank and for one brief moment, she caught a glimpse of Reborn, in a whale trainer's outfit! Tsunami gasps and rubs her eyes. She had to be seeing things.

"Extreme! It's coming right at us!"

The whale was coming at them at a great speed. Tsunami becomes nervous and backs away from the window. Sensing her nervousness, Ryohei holds her shoulders from behind her back and leans over to talk into her ear.

"It's okay." He speaks gently.

Tsunami was momentarily distracted by Ryohei's softened voice and just as she was about to speak she screams as a wave of water caused by the killer whale's approach splashes them. There were other innocent bystanders as children screamed and giggled while their parents and guardians complained or laughed along with them.

"That was extreme!" Cheers Ryohei. "Oi! You okay, Tsunami-chan?"

"That was so cold!" Tsunami complains holding her shoulders.

"Mom! I can see that girl's panties!"

"Dear, don't point!"

Tsunami freezes. Ryohei becomes still as well. He was still behind her and he slowly looks down and his mouth fell open. Tsunami's white and light skirt was soaking wet and became ridiculously translucent baring to the world her white with orange polka-dotted bikini-style panties! Tsunami's body becomes red with embarrassment.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" She shrieks.

Her screams snaps Ryohei out of his daze. He quickly removes his jacket and wraps it around her hips.

"Let's get you dried off to the extreme!"

Ryohei buys a towel for Tsunami and dries her off as he sits in front of her. Tsunami was mumbling to herself why she had to suffer when she was enjoying herself.

"Tsunami-chan, are you okay to the extreme?"

Ryohei ruffles her hair with the towel and dries her face. He moves her hair aside and Tsunami looks up at him with her lips and eyes quivering.

"Awww, don't be like that! It's okay! They were extremely cute panties on your extremely cute butt!"

Tsunami blushes and looks away from Ryohei's face to his chest. Tsunami notices that he was wet too. Without the jacket, it showed that Ryohei's shirt was a sleeveless "v"-necked shirt clinging to every inch of his well-muscled chest and abs. Her face becomes like a rose when she saw through his shirt his hard nubs beneath them. She whips her gaze back to Ryohei's face and notices he wasn't wearing a bandage on his nose.

"Ryohei-kun, you're not wearing a bandage on your nose. Not on your arms and hands either."

"Heh, Kyoko-chan insisted that I didn't wear them for our date! It's a date, not a fight!"

"Ryohei-kun…is…Ryohei-kun looks really good without the bandages."

"Eh?...Extreme compliment! Tsunami-chan likes the way I look, to the extreme! Does that mean I'm extremely hot to you?

Tsunami clutches a hand to her mouth and turns away from Ryohei blushing. Ryohei grabs her seat and turns her back to him making her squeak. Ryohei gazes at Tsunami grinning.

"Well? Am I hot to the extreme?" He smirks raising a hand and holds the side of Tsunami's cheek.

Tsunami was surprised by Ryohei's words. They were spoken to her deep, soft and husky. He pulls her closer to him. His hand moves to the back of her head and pulls her forward. There was a cough and Tsunami squeaks and pushes Ryohei away. The couple turns to see a family, both parents were covering their children's eyes and they were glaring at them. Tsunami blushes and hides her face with the towel. Ryohei grunts in disappointment but watches in amusement at Tsunami's bashfulness. He returns to the task of drying her hair and shoulders off. As he dried her Tsunami realizes or rather felt something was missing. Her hand reaches up to her chest and she gasps. Ryohei stops drying.

"Hm? Something wrong?" He asks.

"I think something is missing!" Tsunami pats around her chest and pulls a chain from her shirt.

"You lost something?"

Tsunami looks at the Vongola ring at the end. At looking at the gem she feels that it was empty.

"Ryohei-kun! Nuts is gone!"

"Huh? You mean that tiny lion-cat thing?"

"Oh no! What happened to him?"

"Don't worry to the extreme! We'll find your lion-cat thing!"

Ryohei and Tsunami ran back to the tank and searched around. It was possible that Nuts was so surprised by the whale's watery attack that he jumped out of her ring and ran off somewhere. Tsunami thought of how terrified Nuts was being alone filled in a place full of unfamiliar people and other wild animals!

"Oh! He's not here!"

"I'll ask a zookeeper!"

"I don't think…."

Ryohei rushes up to the closes zookeeper and yells out the description of Nuts to the keeper. The keeper was shocked.

"A lion-cat thing? You mean it wasn't a lion cub?"

"It's her….um…cat?" Ryohei scratches his head.

"Miss, you shouldn't bring your pet cat to the zoo!" scolds the keeper.

"What did you do with him?" Tsunami cries.

"We thought it was a cub that somehow gotten loose. We took the little guy to the lion exhibit with the rest of the lions. We didn't know he was just an ordinary cat!"

They rush to the lion exhibit and Tsunami cries out as a trembling Nuts was held in the paws of a lioness. The lioness growls and licks Nuts' fur. Nuts makes a frightened yip at the sight of the lioness' large teeth as it uses its tongue along his face.

"Oh, poor Nuts!"

"Don't worry, Tsunami-chan! I'll save your lion-cat thing!"

Ryohei grabs the bar and jumps over into the exhibit. Tsunami and several visitors scream and yell as the boy lands inside. All the lions turn their attention to him. Ryohei points a finger at them.

"Oi! Hand over Tsunami-chan's cat-thing!"

The lionesses growl and approach him. The zoo keeper runs off to get help for the crazy kid that shouted orders to the lions. The lionesses stalk towards Ryohei. Ryohei goes into his boxing stance. His face serious and full of determination as he watches the lionesses surround him. Ryohei shows no fear. There was a large blur that came with a bound through the air. It soared over the heads of the visitors and lands behind Ryohei. Tsunami blinks in surprised.

"That's…"

There were several more shadows leaping overhead and landed within the lions' exhibit.

"Those are…wallabies and…Kangaryuu?"

Kangaryuu glares at the lions and puts up her paws. Ryohei looks back at her and grins.

"Alright! Let's do this…TO THE EXTREMEEE!"

Kangaryuu roars and the wallabies put up their paws. Ryohei, Kangaryuu and the wallabies went on the offensive against the lions. They dodged swiping claws, knocked out jaws and boxed the lions till they all collapsed into a large pile of unconsciousness. Tsunami and the crowd watching were dumbfounded as Ryohei pumped his fist in the air along with Kangaryuu and the wallabies!

"Once again, I am the EXTREME Lion Puncher!" Cheers Ryohei.

Kangaryuu and the wallabies cheer themselves and pumped their paws with him.

Once Nuts was collected from the exhibit, Tsunami and Ryohei had to escape the zoo quickly so the zoo keepers wouldn't question or punish them for freeing the wallabies, knocking out the lions and also for havings wild animals for pets! That wouldn't be very easy to explain. After running away a good distance, they walked the rest of the way home. Nuts was back inside the Sky ring as well as Kangaryuu back in the Sun Ring. Tsunami places a hand on the front of her shirt where her ring was.

"Thank goodness, Nuts is safe. Thank you, Ryohei-kun!"

"It was extreme!"

Tsunami nods in agreement. Ryohei smiles broadly and catches her hand. He entangles their fingers between one another and holds her hand. Tsunami slowly starts to smile as a blush blossoms on her face. She gently squeezes his hand and Ryohei squeezes back. Tsunami is escorted home and at the door Tsunami bids Ryohei good night. She takes his face into her hands and guides him down. She closes her eyes and for the first time she kisses Ryohei. Ryohei in return puts his hands on her hips and pulls her close to him.

"Thank you for the date, Ryohei-kun. It was extremely nice."

"That kiss was extremely nice! That's the first time you kissed me."

Ryohei licks his lips and dips his head down for her lips. A strong hand holds the back of her neck. The warmth within their bodies and souls sparked like the striking of match and became a warm comfortable fire setting in their bellies. Fire, fire, heat…more, more…more to the extreme! Ryohei groans and fills Tsunami with his hot passions and heated desires into his kiss. Tsunami's soul pulls the heat Ryohei was giving inside her. Tsunami felt she was fading, in a good way. Her hands found themselves onto Ryohei's chest, gripping his shirt and wrinkling the soaked garment into distorted shapes. Oh, why was air so precious when this kiss was too satisfying to be released for air? Ryohei pulls away and Tsunami moans.

"Extremely hot kiss! We should kiss more often!"

His fingers make small circles on the patch of skin between her jaw and below her earlobe. Ryohei's gray eyes had a fire in them locking her eyes to his. Tsunami can smell his cologne that hadn't been washed off and she shivers from the heat of Ryohei, her Sun.

"Ryohei-kun." Tsunami whispers.

"Tsunami." Ryohei replies huskily.

"TSUNAMIIIII~!"

Two large arms wrap around Tsunami and she is pulled into the chest of Iemitsu. Ryohei becomes tense.

"Good evening to the extreme, Sawada-san!"

Iemitsu nuzzles Tsunami's face with own face, "Ohhhh, Tsunamiiii, did you have fun at the zoo? Why don't you go inside and tell Mama how good a time you had!"

"B-b-but…Dad!"

With a gentle shove and snap of the door Tsunami was put away inside their home. Iemitsu grins at Ryohei. Ryohei gulps.

"Well, Ryohei, did you have fun?"

"Y-yes, sir! To the extreme! We saw…all the animals."

"Awww, how cute!" Iemitsu beams.

Iemitsu puts a hand on Ryohei's shoulder and squeezes. Ryohei winces but doesn't dare step away.

"Let's talk!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Tsunami-chan!" Nana calls Tsunami from the kitchen. Tsunami goes to the kitchen looking back at the front door. On entering the kitchen she finds her mother, Bianchi, Haru and Kyoko!

"What…?"

"Tell us what happened!" They demanded.

Tsunami sighs.

* * *

Walking to school, Hayato and Takeshi asked a lot of questions about Tsunami's date with Ryohei. Tsunami told them where they went and about all the animals they seen. She mentioned being splashed by a killer whale. Hayato got upset and decided to avenge Tsunami's dignity and blowing the whale up. Tsunami quickly convinced Hayato otherwise. Takeshi laughed and wished to have been there. He commented that Tsunami wore cute panties. To that Hayato erupted and Tsunami's face exploded into red! Kyoko and Ryohei met them at the school entrance. Tsunami and Ryohei smile at each other.

"Good morning, Tsunami-chan!" Greets Kyoko.

"Good morning, to the extreme," Ryohei greets with a normal voice.

Takeshi, Hayato and Kyoko notice his dramatic change of volume. Tsunami responds to Ryohei's tone of voice with a gentle, sweet smile.

"Good morning, Nii-san!"

"Hope you had an extremely good sleep!"

"I did…Oh! I'm sorry about my dad!"

Hayato grunts and Takeshi laughs as he puts his arms behind his head.

"Yowch, Tsunami's dad had 'the Talk' with you too?"

"Yes, it was an extreme man-to-man talk! I don't want to make him extremely mad…ever!"

"I'm sure you won't. It was a lot of fun, Nii-san. I can't wait to do it again."

Ryohei's eyes widen. He stares at her for a while before suddenly pumping his fists in the air.

"YES! I CAN'T EXTREMELY WAIT FOR A SECOND DATE!"

"Nii-san!" Shout Tsunami and Kyoko.

"Keep your voice down, you turf head!" Hayato snaps.

"Rowdy herbivores, keep quiet!"

The group jumps at the authoritative growl from Kyoya, who had approached them. He glares at all of them. He glares harshly at Ryohei.

"You especially, you loud herbivore. I refuse to have Tsunami owe anyone else a debt."

"R-right, to the extreme!" Ryohei agrees.

"G-good morning, Hibari-san!" Tsunami greets.

Kyoya nods his head.

"I'll be seeing you in the office after school."

"Y-yes."

"Good."

* * *

Tsunami attended to her secretary duties sitting beside Kyoya's desk helping organize his paperwork, making snacks for him when he was hungry and also tending to Hibird. Tsunami decided to do braided-pigtails for the day. Kyoya kind of liked them. It went well with her glasses. Hibird seemed to like them too; he enjoyed climbing them with his beak and feet. Tsunami would giggle at the little bird's antics.

"Tsunami. You and Sasaegawa, Ryohei went on a date, as that boxing herbivore had nearly blabbed to the whole campus."

"Heh, thank goodness that it was pretty early and hardly any people were around," said Tsunami.

"Hn. You need to be more careful."

Tsunami looks down at the paper guiltily, "Yes, I know…"

"Are you almost finish?"

"Huh…oh, yeah! Almost Kyoya-kun."

Kyoya looks at the clock on his desk. He makes a few notes and stacks the papers together.

"I'll finish the rest. Put these away. Today, you'll be coming home with me to dinner."

"Eh? Today?"

"That's what I said. I have already made arrangements with your mother. I explained to her that my mother wants to meet you."

Tsunami stares at Kyoya, 'Kyoya-kun's…mother?!' "You have a mom?"

Kyoya arches a brow at her. Tsunami realizes her outburst and waves her hands.

"Oh, o-of c-c-course you have a mom! I mean, how else are you in this world? I just never hear you talk about her or having any other family. Is it just you and your mom?"

"No, I have a father and a sister as well."

'_Kyoya…has a family….and I'm going to meet them_!'

It was quite a ride to Kyoya's home on his motorcycle. As much as Tsunami trusted him, it was still a tense ride for her. Tsunami was going to visit Kyoya's home and his family. She wondered what they would be like. What kind of people would raise a boy like Kyoya? Were his mother and father strict and cold? Or do they live in terror of their own son? What was his sister like? Was she afraid of him? Was she younger or older? If she was young, did he treat her like one of his cute little animals? Tsunami's questions distracted her from Kyoya's driving. Kyoya drove through the city entering other neighborhoods. It became greener and greener and the homes began to become father apart. Tsunami found that they have been riding for a long time. Kyoya's family home must be quite a distance for they were leaving the city. Kyoya turned onto a road that lead up a hill into the wood area. Tsunami squeezes around Kyoya's waist her curiosity growing. Kyoya travels through a winding road that had gates near the ledge. It was just them on the road so Kyoya was able to stop. Tsunami lifts her head and looks around. Kyoya points down and below them was a very traditional Japanese estate. It was pretty big and looked like it had been around for many years!

"My family's home."

"Kyoya's family's home."

The road leading to the Hibari residence was on a white, gravel path. Kyoya entered an area that had a canopy that could shelter his bike. Kyoya takes their helmets and leads her towards the entrance of the home. Looking around the outside it was a fairly simple area. There were a few short Bonsai trees and the ground was mostly gravel and white sand. It was decorated with smooth black stones that were formed into different sizes of circles and ovals.

Kyoya slides the door open letting Tsunami inside. They removed their shoes at the door and Tsunami takes note of the shoe arrangements. She finds that there was a pair of sandals and a pair of shoes for a small girl. Tsunami blinks.

'Oh, he has a have a little…'

"Welcome home, big brother."

Tsunami didn't hear the girl's approach and looks up. Kyoya's little sister was young, possibly seven or eight years old. She had dark, straight hair that was tied into low pigtails under the back of her head. The pigtails reached down to her shoulder blades. She and Kyoya shared the same pair of eyes, only her eyes were larger but they had a mature look to them. She was wearing a baby-blue t-shirt, a black skirt and gray leggings with white fuzzy slippers with adorable smiling bunny heads on top. Kyoya's little sister was looking Tsunami over as well. Tsunami gasps and blushes.

"H-h-how do you do!" She bows to the little girl.

The girl calmly and neatly bows to Tsunami in return.

"Hello, Sawada, Tsunami and welcome."

'So polite!' Tsunami gazes in wonder.

"As you can tell, this is my little sister, Suzume."

Suzume nods, "Sawada-san is cute."

"T-thank you, Kyoya's sister is very cute!"

Suzume blushes slightly and bows, "I'm not that cute, Sawada-san is lovely. Thank you for being big brother's girlfriend…even though he isn't your only."

"…Ehhhhhh! You know about the others?"

"Yes, Sawada-san," Suzume nods.

"I have nothing to hide from my family," Kyoya said simply.

"Don't worry; mother is just happy that big brother has a lover. She was surprised at first, but she said, 'it was better than nothing.'"

Suzume was just beginning to speak excitedly but quickly returned to her polite expression when Kyoya stared at her.

"Take Tsunami to the guest room. I'll tell mother that she has arrived and change."

"Yes, big brother."

Suzume takes Tsunami's hand and they walk together down the hall. Suzume leads Tsunami through another sliding door into a white room. The walls were decorated with ink drawings and paintings of birds flying, resting in trees or diving into water. The birds were sparrows, skylarks and cranes.

"Please have a seat, Sawada-san."

Tsunami is seated on a pillow in front of a short table. It was beautiful table, a dark cherry wood with cherry blossoms designed on top of it. Tsunami noticed that the table could be pulled apart into four sections. She watches as Suzume sits across from her on the other side elegantly for a child. There were four cups and a teapot sitting on a tray. It must have been fresh for there was steam coming out of the teapot's spout.

"Would you like tea, Sawada-san?"

"Um, yes please."

Again, the way Suzume handle the tea amazed Tsunami for Suzume was graceful and her hands we we-placed on the handle and top of the pot as she pour the tea into two cups without splashing or barely any noise. She fills the cups to an imaginary line that wasn't too much or too little tea. She softly puts the teapot aside and puts the tip of her little fingers on the side of saucer of the teacup with both of her fingers of her index and middle finger touching the other and gently slides the tea towards Tsunami.

"I hope you will enjoy it. I made it myself, Sawada-san."

"Did you really? I'm sure it will taste good!" Tsunami places her lips onto the lip of the cup.

The tea was cool enough to simply drink but still warm. She takes a sip and her slightly wracked nerves were soothed. It was a simple tea, rather light but had a taste of sweetness. Tsunami sighs deeply.

"That was good."

"Thank you, Sawada-san."

"You can just call me Tsunami or Tsuna."

"Tsuna? Isn't that a bit boyish?" Suzume frowns as she tilts her hair confused.

"Well, I think both my parents were expecting a boy, but got me instead."

Suzume sips from her cup and looks between Tsunami and the cup. Tsunami senses from the little Hibari had quite a few questions for her. Tsunami decides to wait to see if she would work up to asking them. Suzume takes a breath and looks into Tsunami's face.

"Tsunami-san, my big brother is very strong!"

"Y-yes, he is."

"My big brother only wants the best! He's only interested in strong people. So you must be a strong person."

"Uh…well…"

"You don't look strong, Tsunami-san."

"Heh…I won't argue with that…"

"But, big brother said you're strong. You have made him very interested in you somehow! You may not look it but to be able to catch big brother's attention, it must be true!"

"Well, he has been hanging around me for some time…" '_At the beginning it was because I attracted stronger people that he wanted to bite to death_!'

"You have to be strong to have so many boyfriends!"

'_I still can't believe that you know that and you and your mother accepted it!_'

"Um…"

"Tsunami-san! What are your other boyfriends like? Big brother thinks they're all weak and worthless."

'_Kyoya-kun must talk a lot with his little sister!_'

Suzume continued to ask questions coming out of her polite mannerisms, which were still faintly there in the background but Suzume was still a child, a curious little girl who was curious of her older brother's first and only girlfriend was becoming a little excited as her questions flowed out. Tsunami gives Suzume names and a bit of their personalities. Suzume would smile, covering with a hand until she would let out a giggle after certain retellings of their antics.

"Do you really have a boyfriend whose head is the shape of a pineapple? Which one is that one? Aniki really isn't fond of him."

Tsunami giggles, "No, not really. You can say they're rivals, he and Mukuro. I think Kyoya-kun is still a little bothered that he beat him…"

"Big brother was beaten?" Suzume gasps and stood up on her knees.

Tsunami winces, '_Oops, may not everything!_'

At that moment the sliding was nearly ripped opened by Kyoya. Tsunami jumps at his sudden appearance and was astonished to see him in casual clothes! Kyoya wore a simple short-sleeved t-shirt with black sleeves and collar while the rest of the body of the shirt was white. His bottoms were black jeans with black socks. Kyoya was much more attractive and even approachable in casual clothes. Yet, that tight line of lip showed that he overheard Tsunami's blab of his disgrace of losing to Mukuro for the first time. Suzume didn't seem bothered by her brother's annoyed aura. She went back to her calm, mature personality and drinks out of her cup as if he never entered the room.

" Leave, Suzume," Kyoya orders.

"But I want to stay, Kyo-ni!" Suzume argues.

There was soft laugh from behind the screen.

"Let her stay, Kyo," said a cool, gentle voice. "This is a family get-together. Suzume should be a part of getting to know your girlfriend."

"Mother…" Kyoya begins to protest as he looks behind the screen.

Whatever Kyoya was going to say instantly dies in his mouth. Kyoya closes his mouth with a snap. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. Tsunami had never seen Kyoya act so…normal! He was like a real teenage boy now.

"Understood, mother. Just don't use my nicknames in front of her."

From behind the screen a woman walks into the room. The woman was very beautiful. She was wearing a pale, lavender kimono with a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders being held by a hand attached to a lovely thin wrist. She had long black hair like silk tided into a low ponytail draped forward over her shawl and shoulder. Her skin was white, it looked pretty yet something was a bit off by it. Compared to Kyoya and Suzume who have inherited most of their looks from the woman, their skin was healthy compared to the woman's. Kyoya follows his mother sliding the door shut. He shadows his mother slowly and helps lower her to the floor. The woman sighs with relief and turns her blue-gray eyes to Tsunami. She smiles and bows her head to Tsunami.

"Hello, Sawada, Tsunami. I am Kyoya's mother, Hibari, Tsuru."

Tsunami couldn't help but admired the woman, Kyoya's mother, before her. Her mouth was parted in awe. Tsuru smiles so gently and she brought her hand to her lips and twitters.

"Is everything all right, Sawada-san?"

Tsunami realizes that she was being spoken to and she gasps. She becomes fluster and begins to panic.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't ignoring you! Uh…uh…I…" Tsunami snaps her head down and leans over the table. "P-p-pleasure to meet you, Hibari-san!"

"Tsuna-nee is very cute, isn't she mother?"

"Indeed she is." Tsuru agrees with her daughter. "Please, Sawada-san, no need to be nervous. I'm just Kyo-gao's mother."

Kyoya grunts. Tsunami blinks. '_Kyo…gao_?'

Tsuru continues, "He told me about you and your predicament with the other boys. You care about their feelings so much that you have decided to accept all of them. It is a little odd and rather selfish of you. But it is rare for you to be so from what I heard of your typical behavior. As much as I've been told of you, I wanted to see you for who you are with my own eyes. You are a very cute girl. I never thought he would pick someone who looks so adorable. Like a cute little animal. Kyo-gao,"

Kyoya grunts. Tsunami smiles a bit but forces it down.

"…has a love of animals." Tsuru sighs. "I remember when Kyo-gao was small. He would watch every nature program there was about animals. He applied to what he seen and heard to his own lifestyle as best as he could and it somehow stuck incredibly!"

"Kyoya-kun calls everyone a herbiviore because of the animal shows he watched?" Tsunami clarifies.

Tsuru nods her head. Kyoya sighs.

"I thought this conversation was you getting to know Tsunami." Kyoya reminds his mother.

"But, Kyo-gao, this is also an opportunity for her get to know about you and your family. Sawada-san would like to know about you from someone who has known you all your life, right, Sawada-san?"

"Y-yes, ma'am, I do! I didn't think Kyoya's life was started from something so innocent!"

Tsuru giggles and Kyoya growls lowly.

"I understand. Kyoya would growl at me when he was upset. He was trying different growls. He tried growling as a wolf, a tiger, panther and believe me he studied the different growls and I could tell the difference. He would replay the growls of animals from videos and practice them."

"Mother." There was a blush blooming on Kyoya's face.

Tsunami giggles. "So cute!"

"That's why I call him, Kyo-gao."

"It's an adorable name, Hibari-san."

Suzume giggles, "Big brother has a lot of cute name given to him by mother."

"I…I would like to know more of them if that is okay?"

Kyoya growls but it only makes Tsuru and Tsunami giggle.

"Of course, Sawada-san."

"Hibari-san, it's okay if you can call me just Tsunami. That is if it's okay with you!"

"Thank you." Tsuru nods her head.

An older woman's voice breaks the conversation announcing that dinner was brought for them. Tsuru allows her to enter and has Suzume and Kyoya help her bring dinner in with a nod towards them. The food was set and to Tsunami's amazement hears Suzume thank their housekeeper for finishing dinner for her. It was Suzume that had prepared and cooked dinner. The housekeeper took over the dinner when Suzume welcomed Kyoya and Tsunami home. Tsunami and Suzume discuss cooking from techniques to their favorite recipes to their first well-cooked meal. Suzume also mentions Kyoya's favorites, which were particularly meaty. Tsunami thanks Suzume for the suggestion for his next bento meal. Tsuru would add in little tidbits to the conversation. She would start to wheeze and she would frequently reach out to clear her throat with tea. Throughout the dinner, Tsunami realizes that the father was missing.

"Um, Hibari-san, please excuse me for asking but, will Kyoya-kun's father coming?"

"No, not tonight. I had hoped that he would visit someday and then we would of have invited you."

"Visit, Hibari-san?"

"My husband…. Kyoya and Suzume's father is Hibari,Washikito. Washikito does not stay in one place for too long." Tsuru sips from her tea and coughs a bit. "He is constantly traveling wherever the winds take him like a lone eagle. He is on a self-appointed journey to better himself physically and spiritually. He seeks out for worthy opponents. He has a warrior's soul that was pass to Kyoya...Kyoya fortunately doesn't go far. He has established duties and he has a strong desire to defend his territory."

"I can definitely see that. Does, Kyoya-kun and Hibari-_san_ fight?"

"Yes. Kyoya sees his father as the ultimate challenge. Every time he visits, Kyoya challenges him to a match."

"Does he win?" Asks Tsunami.

"No. I haven't defeated my father yet." Kyoya answers.

"But, Kyo-nii gets closer with every fight."

"He does get close. The fights would go on for hours and hours. Kyoya was about nine-years old when he first fought his father."

"Only nine!?" Tsunami chokes.

Kyoya smirks proudly, "I thought I was younger."

"Kyoya was five when Washikito started training Kyoya to fight. Washikito was into hand-to-hand combat. Hse sensed that Kyoya would fight better with a weapon. He gave Kyoya his first tonfa when he was six and was taught how to use them."

"And that's how the Kyoya I know and love is the way he is today." Tsunami surprises herself that she said aloud her feelings for Kyoya in front of his mother and blushes.

Kyoya smiles at her. Tsuru laughs, "How cute…" She starts to cough.

"Mother?" Kyoya watches his mother as she coughs.

Tsuru's cough doesn't stop. She covers her mouth with her sleeve her coughing becoming louder and harsher. Her heavy coughing rattled her whole body causing her to double over. Kyoya was at her side and held her shoulders.

"Suzume, mother's medicine."

Suzume rushs out the door. Tsunami was in a panic.

"Hibari-san! Kyoya, is she all right? Why is she coughing so much?"

"Calm down, you'll make her anxious."

Tsuru looks up at Tsunami and tries to reassure Tsunami. But words come out as terrible coughing. Suzume returns gripping a large device. Suzume pulls out a plug from the device and plugs in as Hibari opens it and pulls out a mask. He places it over his mother's mouth and turns on a switch. The machine hums and mist slides through the tube into Tsuru's mouth. Tsuru takes in deep breathes and with a few huffs and a final cough she was quiet. Kyoya gently puts the elastic behind her head. Suzume takes a breath and sits by her mother.

"Mommy?"

Tsuru puts a hand on onto Suzume's cheek. "I'm fine now. I'm always am. I apologize, Tsunami. I should have said or done something at the signs."

"Signs? You mean the times when you stopped speaking to take a big breath and the little coughs?"

Tsuru sighs. "Even you noticed them. I guess it was my pride for not taking action. I'm not as strong as I use to be. I was a bit of a terror when I was growing up myself."

"You!?" Tsunami gaps.

"Mother was the first female captain of the Kendo club in her middle and high school years at Namimori."

"Really!?"

"And even then I was in denial that my body was getting weak and I refuse to see a doctor. I believed if I made my body strong it would get better…but I made it worse. It wasn't until I found out I was having Kyoya that the doctor told me that I had a lung disease. Interstitial lung disease."

Tsunami frowns at this.

"It's a disease that causes scarring on the lungs making breathing difficult and causing heart problems. From that point on I was put on this medication. It has made life a little better but I can't do everything that I wish to do. Even when I was determined to have another child, a daughter." Tsuru looks over Suzume. "The doctors' said it wasn't good for my health to have another. But I didn't care. I wanted to at least try and I had Suzume. As they predicted, I got worse and I couldn't stay in the city anymore because of the pollution which is why I moved out here for the clean air. You saw the rock garden when you arrive. Can't have too many plants that would irritate my lungs and finally…" Tsuru sighs. "I couldn't allow either Kyoya or Suzume a pet. Kyo-gao would bring home little animals in hopes that he could keep them. He found cats, small dogs, birds and maybe a rabbit. I felt terrible in telling him no, that having them wasn't good for me. That's why Kyoya lives on his own in the old Hibari home back in the city."

'_K-kyoya-kun doesn't live with his mother and sister_!?'

"It was for the best. Now it isn't too much trouble for Suzume-chan to go to school. She lives with Kyoya and goes the school and visits me on holidays and weekends with Kyoya."

"…Wow…Hibari-san is so brave." Tsunami was a little impressed.

"Others tell me that I ams stupid or reckless."

Tsunami's eyebrows arch to her forehead. Tsuru laughs at her expression and takes in a breath through the mask.

"Well, no one with guts has said so to my face. I had called myself stupid and reckless, yet it was worth having these two beautiful children with me."

Kyoya blushes, "Mother." He mumbles.

"I had just one wish now, to see at least one of my children's children. I was worried that I have to depend of Suzume since Kyo-gao makes himself so hard to approach. This is why I am so happy that you decided to accept Kyoya's heart, Tsunami-chan."

Tsuru bows her head low. Tsunami was shocked by Tsuru's formal gesture.

"Thank you, Tsunami-san. I hope that you will continue to take care of my son and also consider my daughter as your family as well. I also would like to request that as soon as you're able that you will bear a child for Kyoya, if you please."

Kyoya stares at his mother with his mouth hanging open. Suzume giggles at his reaction and the subject of her mother's request. Tsunami comes out of her stunned state. She becomes determined and nods.

"Yes, ma'am! As soon as I am able."

"What…?" Kyoya whips his head to Tsunami.

"Wonderful!" Tsuru beams.

"Kyo-nii is going to be a father someday!" Suzume snickers.

"I promise," Tsunami blushes and looks at Kyoya.

Kyoya sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"You women." He mutters, "Always backing a man into a corner to get what you want."

"It works." Tsuru continues beam.

"Hn." Kyoya replies, but he smiles.

Tsunami giggles at their interaction along with Suzume. Dinner was finished and both Kyoya and Suzume took the plates away. Tsunami and Tsuru are left alone. The sliding door leading to the outside was open to the setting sun that was just meeting the tops of the surrounding the forest. It was a warm red in the sky yet there was coolness in the air.

"Hibari-san? How did you and Hibari-_san_ meet?"

"I was in my last year of high school. I was on my way home and came across Washikito. He looked like a wild man. His hair was dark, long and thick, he was tall and muscular. His clothes were worn-in; he appeared to have been doing a lot of traveling. I thought he was homeless but he looked rather healthy despite his clothes."

"Hibari-_san_ didn't go to school, he traveled even then?"

"Washikito was an adult. I was an upperclassman."

"Hibari-_san_ was an adult?"

"Yes. Washikito was full grown, about twenty years old or so. Our eyes met and we knew that one another were strong. I put down my bag and pulled my bokken out. He had a bag himself and he put it down as well. Then right there without exchanging words…we fought."

"Ehhhh?" Tsunami wasn't expecting their first meeting to be so violent.

"I say we fought each other for about two to three hours. Then my coughing kicked up giving him an opening. He didn't take it. He waited for the coughing to subside. I was angry and grateful for the gesture. After my coughing fit I continued to fight but he stopped me by grabbing my arms. He looked into my eyes and asked me to marry him."

"Right there he asked you?"

"Yes, and I told him after I graduate."

"You didn't ask him why?"

"No. We both knew that we were strong and our children will be strong. Instinctively and without words."

Kyoya and Suzume returned to the room. Suzume brought a fresh pot of tea and new cups. Tsuru takes a deep, deep breath from her mask and takes it away from her mouth. She breaths in the fresh air from outside.

"I don't think I told Kyoya or Suzume, but at the time I met Washikito I had a boyfriend from the kendo club."

"R-really?" Tsunami and Suzume spoke in union.

Kyoya's interest was piqued as well.

Tsuru smirks, "Yes. He was an idiot. But I sensed his strength and that was what I found attractive when we trained together. I believe he is the father of one of your boyfriends…Yamamoto?"

"HIIIIIIIIIIE! You were dating Takeshi's dad!?" Tsunami screams.

Kyoya was in stunned at the news as well. "Mother?"

Tsuru's smirk widen, baring her teeth. She looked predatory. It gave Tsunami shivers.

Suzume rolls the new information in her head and speaks up slowly, "Sooo that means…Yamamoto-san's son would have been Kyo-nii's little brother if you had stayed with Yamamoto-san, mother?"

"Possibly, who knows?" Tsuru shrugs.

'_What kind of relationship would Kyoya and Takeshi have if they were brother's? What kind of personality Takeshi would have if he was raised with Kyoya as his big brother_?'

"I'm afraid that it is getting late for you, Tsunami-san. You and Kyo-gao do have school tomorrow."

"Ah, yeah we do!"

"It is quite a trip to take back. Kyoya, you should take Tsunami-san home and come back later for Suzume."

"Yes, mother."

"I am so happy to meet you, Sawada, Tsunami. You are a pleasant girl, perfect for my son. I hope to see you again soon."

"I'm looking forward to our next meeting, Hibari-san! Thank you for having me. Perhaps one day I'll meet Hibari-_san_."

"On his next visit home, I will keep him long enough to meet you. I'm sure he will be very interested to meet his son's girlfriend."

Tsunami and Tsuru give each their final goodbyes and bow to each other. Kyoya leads her to the front entrance. Suzume had gone to the kitchen and returned with a small box wrapped in a simple, white handkerchief.

"Some sweets for your family, Tsunami-nee."

"Thank you, Suzume-chan!"

"Tsunami-nee, I want to see you soon. Big brother should bring you to our home next time. I also want to me your other boyfriends."

"Suzume, don't ask for so much."

"I'll see what I can do. It's up to Kyoya if I can come over…"

"I want you to come over." Suzume said simply.

Kyoya glares at her. "Don't order my Tsunami about."

"Tsunami is MY big sister now," she challenges.

They snarl at each other and Tsunami isn't sure what to do. But, Kyoya reaches out to Suzume's head and pets her. Suzume smiles and purrs.

"Little carnivore," He speaks affectionately. "Come, Tsunami."

"Y-yes?"

"Good night, Tsunami-nee!" Suzume bows.

* * *

Once at home, Tsunami looks around the area for her father and checks on the inside for him. It was quiet. He was probably asleep from a drunken stupor this time. Her date was sort of last minute so he probably wasn't expecting her home so late. Relieved, she turns to Kyoya.

"My dad isn't here or is probably sleeping so he won't bother you today, Kyoya-kun."

"Hn."

'….._why do you sound disappointed_?' Tsunami narrows her eyes in suspicion. She shakes her head, "Well, thank you for dinner tonight, Kyoya-kun. I like your mom and sister. They're both very nice. You're so sweet to them too."

"They're my family. It's my job to protect them since father is away."

"You're doing a great job, Kyoya-kun. I really would like to come over to your place."

Kyoya arches a brow and he smirks.

"Oh?"

"Yes, to visit you and your sister."

Kyoya sighs. "I see."

"Huh, something wrong?"

Kyoya shakes his head, "Good night, Tsunami."

"Goodnight, Kyo-gao…ouch!"

Kyoya bops her gently on top of her head a faint blush on the bridge of his nose. "Herbivore."

Tsunami gives him a pout but it turns to a giggle. Kyoya straddles his bike and just was about to put his helmet over his head is stopped by Tsunami's hand on his cheek. Kyoya lets her turn his head. She leans over and kisses him. Kyoya makes a pleased growl and pulls her closer by grabbing the back of her neck. He quickly releases her and slips the helmet on. His bike revs up and he drives off into the night. Tsunami sighs and enters her house. Reborn is waiting on her in her room. He was just putting on his night cap.

"Evening, Tsunami. Enjoyed your dinner at Hibari's place?"

"Yes, it was nice. Reborn, did you know that he had a mother and a sister."

"Hmmm, now I do. A sister and a mother?" He ponders it over.

"Yes. A father too! But he wasn't there."

"A father as well. Guess I have some research to do."

"Reborn, don't bothered Kyoya-kun's family!"

"Then you shouldn't have told me about them, Dame-Tsunami."

"…knowing you, you would have probably found out about them eventually…"

Reborn smirks.

"By the way, Tsunami. Your father and the Varia will be returning to Italy very soon."

"…oh, how soon?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Eh? That soon?"

"I'm sure you would like to say good-bye to them."

The Varia's flight was early in the morning. Squalo picked Tsunami and took her to airport. Tsunami continues on through the airport escorted by Squalo passing security. The Varia had their own private jet waiting for them on the flight line. Xanxus stood below the stairs waiting on Tsunami along with Belphegor. She goes up to him and gives him a hug.

"Xanxus."

Xanxus' large hand rests on her head and he strokes her unruly hair back over and over. Tsunami hums softly which makes Xanxus' smirk.

"I'm sorry that we didn't spend enough time!" Said Tsunami.

"Hmph, no big deal," he shrugs. "We did have a bit of fun in the hotel didn't we?"

Tsunami hides her face under his chest. He chuckles at her silent embarrassment.

"Next time, warn me when you post sexy pictures on the internet."

"I didn't know about them either!"

"Don't get too sexy!" He growls. "There are some things not fit for the eyes of other outsiders, got it?"

"Y-yes, of course!"

"The trash," He points at Squalo, "Is staying here with you."

"Really?"

"What?" Squalo shouts.

"I don't trust her trashy guardians to be there for her. You screwed up once for nearly getting her into trouble, you're going to make up for it!" He turns his attention down onto Tsunami. "Soon, there will be more dangers coming your way."

Tsunami's eyes widne. "More..danger?"

"It's coming."

"It?"

"The Inheritance Ceremony is in the works. Be on your toes, Tsunami."

Before Tsunami could question him further, Xanxus jerks her chin up and bends to kiss her lips. The kiss lasts a long time.

"XANXUS!"

Xanxus ignores the roar from behind him. His free hand not holding her chin travels from her shoulder and leisurely makes its way to bottom and gives it a good grip on it. Tsunami sighs against his lips and flushes.

"XANXUS! MY LITTLE GIRL!" The voice wails.

Tsunami realizes that the voice was her father and she pushes Xanxus away, unsuccessfully for he stubbornly continues to kiss and squeezes her bottom so hard it felt like a pinch. Tsunami squeals. Xanxus pulls away and licks his lips. Tsunami avoids his hot gaze that burned her skin through her clothes.

"Hmph, looks like I'm not get that cherry."

Tsunami looks up at him frowning. "C-cherry? What cherry?"

Xanxus barks out a laugh. "Or, maybe there's still a chance."

"Shishishi, if boss doesn't mind…may I have a chat with the _principessa_? The Vongola Princess still owes the prince a favor!"

Xanxus scowls at Belphegor as he stood by Tsunami's side with an arm around her shoulder. The Prince slinks forward and smiles his wide Cheshire Cat grin. Tsunami becomes nervous and leans into Xanxus.

"Y-yes, Bel-sama?"

"Shishi, I have decided on my request. I would have taken you out on a date to convince you that I will be a desirable lover, but we were out of time and it best that I leave the country before the police get suspicious."

Tsunami opens her mouth to scold him for hurting her attacker so badly, but that would only make Xanxus mad for her being so kind and she shuts it.

"The prince wants a kiss as a reward!"

"Hiiie! A kiss?"

Xanxus' face darkens and his lip curls. Belphegor ignores his Varia boss and also Squalo's trademark outcry from the background.

Tsunami bites her lip and looks down at the ground. She was very grateful to Belphegor from saving her from Keiichi. Belphegor could have asked for something crazier but all he wanted was just a kiss.

"A kiss, just a kiss, right?"

Belphegor smiles in delight. "One kiss is all the prince asks for."

"Okay…." She whispers. "Um," She pulls away from Xanxus. She looks up at him and then at prince. "Could you…c-close your eyes, Bel-sama?"

"Certainly."

"Um…your eyes are closed…right?" Tsunami peers into the fringe covering half his face.

"My eyes are closed."

"Promise?"

Xanxus snorts and yanks his tie from his neck. "Here, you're wasting time!"

Tsunami is given Xanxus' tie and she wraps it around Belphegor's head and ties it. Her hands keep messing up the tie for she couldn't see behind Belphegor's head. She squeaks as Belphegor sniffs her necks as he was pulled down to her level just a smidge. The tie was tied at last and Tsunami takes a deep breath.

"Okay, here it c-comes," she stutters.

Xanxus and Squalo watch with discomfort as Tsunami stood on her toes. She squints her eyes shut tightly and pushes her lips out. Xanxus and Squalo would have probably laughed if they weren't so against Belphegor's award. If Belphegor could have seen her face he would probably have laughed and teased her. Belphegor feels her lips against him, they were warm and soft. It was only for a moment when he realized something.

"Did you kiss the prince's cheek?"

"Y-yes. You didn't say…w-where to kiss you exactly. Thank you for saving me! H-have a safe trip!"

Tsunami rushes to safety behind Squalo's back. He and Xanxus smirk while the prince removes Xanxus' tie from his vision. He sighs and tosses it aside.

"So the _principessa_ is cunning. Next time the prince does her a favor, he shall be more specific…"

"VOI! There won't be a next time!"

"So long as you keep your hands to yourself during school hours, shishishi."

Belphegor boards the jet. Xanxus was smiling and he gently pulls her cheek before stroking it with the back of his hand one last time.

"See ya' later, babe." Xanxus boards the jet.

"_A-a-arrivederci, Xanxus_!"

The jet plane's door slams tight shut but Tsunami caught a bit of her father's voice swoony how adorable it was that she was trying to speak Italian. Squalo takes Tsunami a distance away from the jet and they watch it take off together until it was out of sight. With it gone, Tsunami turns to Squalo.

"Squalo, Xanxus mentioned something about the Inheritance Ceremony. What is that?"

Squalo sighs and mumbles an "already". "…The Inheritance Ceremony is when the heir of the Vongola is formally and officially recognized in front of the Mafia to becoming the Boss. This means, once you're recognized it is set in stone, done-deal that you will be the Vongola Boss."

Tsunami looks down at the ground. Squalo watches her carefully. She takes a deep breath and looks up into the sky. Tsunami reaches out for Squalo's hand and he takes her hand.

"So, it's really going to happen. I'm going to the Boss of the mafia." She gazes up at Squalo.

Squalo feels her hand shake and he gently closes his hand tightly around hers. He drops to one knee and brings her knuckles to his lips.

"_Sì. Tu sarai il prossimo boss. Io, Squalo farà in modo sarete al sicuro fino alla cerimonia, attraverso la cerimonia e dopo. Per sempre._" (Yes. You will be the next boss. I, Squalo will ensure you will be safe until the ceremony, through the ceremony and after. Forever.)


	20. GBBSL 20: Nana's Manga of Romance

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 20: Nana's Manga of Romance

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Reborn was sitting in Tsunami's room on her desk writing into a black hardcover notebook. He was updating and reviewing the growth of his student. He was also analyzing himself and their relationship. It was always good to put these things down on paper. So long as the notes are destroyed or placed somewhere nobody could find.

Reborn is a hitman hired by the Ninth Vongola boss to tutor Tsunami to be the next boss. Reborn had trained many bosses for many families both big and small. Tsunami was important being a Vongola who will be the mafia boss of all mafia bosses. When Reborn first met Tsunami or rather did his researched and observations of her he knew he had a lot of worked to do. Everything about the girl was the definition of weak, pathetic, uninspiring and unimpressive. No-Good-Tsunami was her nickname. She grew up being laughed at and teased for not being smart enough and no-good at anything. Tsunami disliked her nickname and didn't like the negative attention. She thought it was best to hide behind her terrible attire away from others. Her hair was long and unkempt; her spikey hair was worse than its present neat, natural look. All her clothes casual and school were long, baggy and frumpy, hiding what she believed to be an awkward and ugly body. Tsunami had the lowest self-esteem he had ever seen in a person.

Reborn enjoyed pulling Tsunami's out of her safe comfort zone. The first crack was his announcement to her that he was her tutor and preparing her to become a mafia boss. She refused to believe him telling him that he made a mistake. Reborn told her it wasn't his decision and that it was the boss of Vongola himself that chosen her. Tsunami didn't take Reborn seriously and did her best to ignore him. It leads to the first time he fired Hyper- bullet. In going in Hyper-mode, Tsunami's clothes were ripped off revealing her body to the world in her underwear. Even though her underclothes were plain and boring Tsunami's body wasn't half-bad.

Appearance was everything in the mafia world. Tsunami's old look was hard on the eyes. Reborn believed he was an expert on women and knew how to handle them. However, Tsunami was a girl and he only knew how to woo a woman and leave them breathless. That skill was pointless on her. Reborn was very grateful that Bianchi followed him to Japan (he would never admit that out loud, of course). Bianchi had originally planned to assassinate Tsunami but after getting to know the girl she made it her job to change Tsunami's look. Reborn noted that Nana was very excited when Bianchi moved in with them and promised to change Tsunami and teach her the importance of looking-good. Bianchi and Nana worked together and nearly cleared out Tsunami's wardrobe both her casuals and school uniforms. Nana wasn't that cruel and didn't throw everything away but kept some comfortable clothes and gave Bianchi the idea to get smaller, cuter, girly versions of Tsunami's old clothes. When Tsunami returned home from school she was shocked by her new clothes. She cried a little and Nana comforted her along with Bianchi who gave Tsunami a complete clean-up and makeover from top to bottom. She forced Tsunami to take a bath. After the bath Bianchi got to work on her hands and feet giving her a manicure and pedicure. Next was the waxing and Reborn flinches recalling her every shriek after every rip of hair being pulled from her body. The final part of Tsunami's extreme-makeover was her unmanageable hair. The only good thing Bianchi thought of Tsunami's hair was its length. It was long but not too long but the problem was the bird's nest on top her head. After much scrubbing and finding the perfect hair product, Bianchi tamed Tsunami's hair. Both mother and daughter drew the line at make-up. Tsunami was still young; Nana argued her daughter's face was cute enough to go without make-up, for now. Bianchi dressed Tsunami up and showed Tsunami she was an adorable girl. Both women said she was cute. Tsunami was only slightly convinced, until he spoke up. Tsunami was surprised by his kind words and it made her happy. At the very beginning, Tsunami seemed to have valued his opinions.

Tsunami now took care of herself better so her mother and Bianchi's efforts weren't in vain. It wasn't up to Bianchi's standards but it was something. With Tsunami's new look, Reborn rather liked being much closer to her. Reborn found that he liked being held by her. Tsunami made a nice little accessory to him. He told her that and Tsunami was insulted. It seemed being close to him annoyed Tsunami and Reborn enjoyed being a pest. Reborn would hop into her lap at the dining table (when Bianchi wasn't around) and eat from her plate or have Tsunami feed him. He followed her into the bathroom so they could bath together. Ah, bathing with Tsunami was quite a treat he rewarded himself with from time to time from having to deal with such a foolish and stubborn girl. Reborn makes Tsunami wash his back and his hair. He loved the way she would apply the perfect amount of shampoo and applied the perfect amount of pressure with her fingers and nails into his scalp. Despite her grumblings, Tsunami took good care of him. Sometimes she would pick him up and remove his hat to cut his hair, complaining as she cuts. Even when she cuts his hair it was heaven to Reborn. Reborn wondered if Tsunami knew what he truly was would she give him the same care. Probably not, she'll be painfully embarrassed.

Were those moments with of being held close and well care for the seeds of his affections towards Tsunami?

After some thought, Reborn realized it was the point when Tsunami and her family came after him through Lambo's bazooka into the future. Tsunami made the effort to find him after he went missing for days after being shot by the bazooka. She was so worried that she hit herself with it. Reborn assumed that Tsunami would be happy with his absence but when they were reunited it he was quickly swept up into her arms. Tsunami sighed with relief and held him close to her heart. He thought he had heard a sob in her voice. Reborn sort of panicked when his heart leapt to this throat when he was surrounded by Tsunami's warm, loving embrace. He quickly ended it by pulling out of her arms and kicked her to focus on the situation. Afterwards, Tsunami was rather protective and made sure to keep Reborn close when she could. Their relationship as student and teacher improved dramatically. Tsunami was aware that she couldn't do much without his guidance. Reborn made of note of that and had to make sure Tsunami wasn't so heavily reliant on him.

Reborn concludes that the events during and after coming from the future was the birth of his deepening affections for Tsunami. To see Tsunami change and grow so much while still retaining that annoyingly sweet and stupid personality that made her so endearing. How she gave herself to others and willingness to do so much for them despite who they were and what they did. When the boys started acting on their love for her and her acceptance of their love made Reborn jealous and helpless. He hated being this way. It made him do stupid things like starting that ridiculous competition. He should have known better to consider Tsunami's feelings. How could he forget how fragile they were? He nearly destroyed Tsunami and her familgia. Fortunately it fixed itself with Tsunami switching with her future self. To Tsunami's Future-Self, Reborn confessed his feelings to her. Adult-Tsunami was stunned and blamed herself for not noticing. Adult-Tsunami understood Reborn's predicament and has decided to love him. Reborn was doubtful, but some small part of him hoped that Tsunami does find a way. 

* * *

Suzume was shopping for dinner for her and her brother. She really couldn't depend on her brother to pick up food for he would only pick meat. Suzume thinks her brother was such an animal. She had to find tasty recipes for cooking vegetables or find a dish that was a mix of meat and vegetables. She remembers her promise to give recipes to Tsunami. It would be a big help if Tsunami could cook for Kyoya. Suzume finally selects one of the meats and decides on her way to the cash register to get herself a sweet treat. On entering the candy aisle, Suzume spots a young couple. They were getting stares and disapproving glares from older shoppers. It was really the boy that was making a scene. The girl was simply staring at pieces of candy and was having a hard time deciding on what to get. The boy had bright, colorful hair clips in his wild, blonde hair. He hung over the girl; his hands on her waist and rubbing his face and nose into her neck. He was grumbling something into the girl's ear. What made the girl stand out was the green uniform she wore that was similar to the boy's. Her school uniform would make Kyoya have a fit if any girl was foolish to alter their uniform the way the girl was. The girl's uniform top showed a slip of her midriff and her skirt was very short. The most curious thing about the girl was the eye-patch with the skull motif and her pineapple-styled hair.

Pineapple-hairstyle?

Curious, Suzume approaches the couple.

"Excuse me."

The girl and boy looked down.

"What do you want!?" Ken snaps.

"I notice that your hair, nee-san, reminds me of someone that was described to me. Are you related to a boy named Rokudo, Mukuro?"

"Ehhhh? How do you know about Mukuro-sama, pyon!?" The boy barks.

"He is Tsunami-nee's boyfriend, right?"

"You know Boss?" Asks Chrome.

Suzume raises a brow, 'Boss?' She questioned. "Sawada, Tsunami, I assume is your boss?"

"Yes, that's right." Chrome confirms.

"I would like to meet Mukuro-san."

"Why do you want to do that!?" Ken asks.

"I want to meet the boy that defeated my brother, Hibari, Kyoya."

"Cloud-san is your brother?" Chrome's eye widen in surprise.

Ken was stunned as well. Slowly he grins ferally, baring his sharp canines.

"Sure, we'll take you."

Chrome and Ken take Suzume to Kokuyo Land. Suzume looks around the rundown amusement park with little expression. Ken has Chrome put away the groceries and he pushes Suzume along to meet Mukuro. Suzume wanted to know how they could live in such a building that was falling apart. Strangely it had some electricity and they seem to have a way to store away their food. Ken takes Suzume in front of a pair of large double doors and pushes them open. The doors open outward revealing a large room that was lit by the sun coming through the large windows. There was old furniture lying about, some covered by cloth or were uncovered and collecting dust. On the other end of the room lay a young man on a lounge chair. He appeared to be asleep. Suzume recognizes his hair-style and realizes that he was Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama, I brought someone who wants to see you!"

Mukuro opens one eye revealing its blue color, "Oya?" He looks at the small young girl. "I don't believe I know this small one."

"I know you by other people that know you, Mukuro-san." Suzume spoke up and bows neatly. "My name is Hibari, Suzume. My big brother is Hibari, Kyoya. I also know Sawada, Tsunami. I have made her my big sister."

Mukuro smiles in amusement. Suzume notices the red eye and gazes on it amazed.

"Oya, oya? The skylark has a little sister?"

"I see my big brother has kept me a big secret."

"Kufufufu, perhaps he thought that he would keep you safe," Mukuro speaks as he sits up.

"I know my brother has made a lot of enemies."

"Are you aware that I am one of his enemies?"

"….I know that you and my brother fought. I also know that both of you are in love with Tsunami-nee and share her."

"You know about that arrangement as well?"

Suzume nods. Mukuro chuckles and leans against the backrest of the lounge chair. He pats the empty spot beside him.

"Come sit with me. I believe we both want to learn a lot more about each other."

"Yes, thank you, Mukuro-san."

"Kufufufu."

Reborn had been ruthlessly training Tsunami on her Italian. Tsunami had learned from Squalo about the Inheritance Ceremony and Reborn had been hoping to spring the news on her at last minute. It was fun to him to catch her off-guard which wasn't hard to do. But with her knowing now he had an excuse to train her more. Tsunami wasn't thrilled at the whole idea of meeting over a dozen other mafia familgia from across the world and being introduced. It reminded her how much it was becoming a reality how deeply she was involved with the mafia. The ceremony was the point of no return. Thankfully, she didn't have to dwell on it too long for her cellphone starts to play the Namimori school anthem. She flushes in embarrassment. Kyoya had put the ringtone himself on her phone to identify him from the others. Reborn smirks as Tsunami quickly picked up the phone and answers him.

"Kyoya…"

"Is Suzume there!?" Kyoya's voice was strained keeping his emotions hidden.

"Eh? N-no, Suzume-chan isn't here."

Tsunami hears Kyoya curse.

"Kyoya, what's wrong? Is Suzume-chan okay?"

"I…don't know. She should have been home two hours ago from the store!"

"Did you call her?"

"Yes. But she isn't answering!"

Tsunami's heart starts to race.

"Kyoya! Please come by house! I'll ask for help."

"…from who?"

"Suzume is missing?" Reborn asks. "If she has a phone you could track her."

"How can we do that, Reborn?"

"Ask Shoichi and Spanner."

Tsunami tells Kyoya about Reborn's plan. Tsunami calls Shoichi and gives him Suzume's number and within minutes Shoichi locates Suzume and was able to get the closest address to the area. He sends her the address and hopes for the best…for Namimori's sake that Kyoya's sister was safe. Kyoya arrives and meets Tsunami outside. Reborn tags along for the search. They take off to find the address and as they get close to their destination, Tsunami, Kyoya and Reborn begin to recognize certain landmarks and streets.

"Um…are we heading towards…?" Tsunami begins.

"Yes, we're going to Kokuyo Land." Reborn confirms.

Kyoya growls and increases the speed of his bike. Tsunami squeals and holds onto Kyoya tighter. Kyoya swerves into the front entrance of Kokuyo. He leaps off his bike, throwing his helmet down on the ground as he storms inside. Tsunami climbs off, puts down her helmet on the seat and hurries after Kyoya. Kyoya had pulled quite a fair distance away between them and when Tsunami caught up to him inside one of the buildings, she found him threatening Chikusa who was standing between him and Chrome. Both had their weapons drawn.

"Where's my sister!?"

Chikusa doesn't answer his question. Chrome opens her mouth to reply and sees Tsunami.

"Hello, Boss."

"Chrome…have you seen a little girl?"

"Suzume-chan, Cloud-san's little sister? We met at the store and she asked to see Mukuro-sama."

"Eh!? She asked to see Mukuro?"

"Where is she now!?" Kyoya raises his voice.

"She's with Mukuro-sama now." Chrome answers calmly. Confused of what the problem was.

Kyoya hurries off and Tsunami and Chrome follow him. Kyoya approaches a door and kicks it open. He looks around inside and leaves to another room. He goes through room after room.

"Kyoya, maybe he's in that room…the room where we fought him!"

Kyoya twitches and picks up his pace. He reaches the familiar room and punches through the door with his tonfa. Inside, Mukuro and Suzume sat together. Suzume was startled at her brother's appearance.

"Big brother?"

"Kufufufu, hello, Kyoya-kun. Ah, Tsunami-chan is here as well."

Tsunami pants and rests her hands on her knees.

"Hello….Mukuro-kun…Suzume-chan."

"What are you doing with my sister, Mukuro!?" Kyoya demands.

"Just having a nice conversation on how we all first met. Do you remember, Kyoya? How I defeated you."

"You came here just to know that!?" Kyoya yells at Suzume.

"Kyoya!" Tsunami gasps at his tone towards his sister.

"I just wanted to know what happened, brother. You weren't going to tell me because you were embarrassed. I understand why you lost; Mukuro-san is a sneaky-type fighter."

"Kufufufu, flatterer."

Kyoya shook with rage and races across the room and moves to attack Mukuro. While lounging, Mukuro parries Kyoya's tonfa with his trident. Mukuro smirks and his red eye flashes. Suzume doesn't flinch when the weapons cross. Tsunami squeaks.

"Suzume-chan! Suzume-chan, please move away!"

Suzume calmly slides off the lounge chair and walks towards Tsunami. Suzume beams up at her and grabs around Tsunami's waist.

"Hello, Tsunami-nee!"

"Um, hello, Suzume-chan?" 'She's so calm about the situation…' thought Tsunami.

"Ciassou!" Reborn greets.

Suzume looks down on the baby hitman, "Hello…oh! You're the Baby."

"Hm?" Reborn replies.

"You're the baby my brother wants to fight. I was confused on why my brother would fight a baby. I can tell you're strong. Are you really a baby?"

"I'm a hitman." Reborn replies simply.

"I see."

'She does!?' Tsunami says mentally.

Suzume watches her brother and Mukuro's battle. Steel smashes and grinds against steel. Mukuro and Kyoya dodged, clashed, swiped, jabbed and stabbed. Suzume watches every move with calm eyes. Reborn sees this and smirks.

"Have you seen fighting like this before?" Reborn asks.

"No, not like this. Big brother and Father fight when they see each other. They fight very hard, or at least Big Brother does. Seeing him fight with Mukuro-san right now, I've never seen my brother fight so viciously before. It makes me excited to see him like his. Mukuro-san's face is so calm yet he fights with the same viciousness."Suzume pouts, "But I want to see Mukuro-san use his illusions!"

Mukuro chuckles, "You wish to see some illusions, Suzume-chan?"

"Yes, please!"

Mukuro laughs and his red eye flashes. The ground crumbles and breaks apart. Suzume feels she was falling and screams. Tsunami wraps her arms around Suzume.

"It's not real, Suzume! It's an illusion!"

Kyoya loses his footing and stumbles and as he does the ground returns to normal and Mukuro points his trident at Kyoya's throat having him on guard. Suzume gasps. She holds Tsunami's arms that were wrapped around her. Mukuro glances at Suzume and smiles. He pulls away his trident away from Kyoya's throat.

"Ah, today's win goes to me. I'm sure we both would love to continue this fight as we usually we do…but I'm sure you would very much like to take your sister home. It is a school night and cute little girls need their rest."

Kyoya's lip curls into growl.

"I'm only accepting this small defeat to return Suzume home." Kyoya tucks his tonfa away in his jacket.

Suzume makes a noise of disappointment. Kyoya glares at her.

"You should have come home. You didn't say you were going anywhere else!"

"I'm sorry, Big Brother. I should have called but you probably wouldn't have let me gone."

"I wouldn't." Kyoya confirms.

"Didn't you hear your phone ringing?" Asks Tsunami. "Kyoya tried calling you."

"Strange, my phone was on and the volume up…I've been keeping track of the time…"

"Kufufufu, my apologies, Suzume-chan. I used an illusion on you so you wouldn't hear the ringing. I also put an illusion on the time."

Suzume glares at him, "I can definitely see why my brother hates illusions. So tricky."

Mukuro chuckles. Tsunami lets out a sigh of relief now that the situation was calm. She suddenly finds Mukuro in front of her. He takes her hand up to his lips and kisses it.

"A word, Tsunami-chan."

"Y-yes?" Tsunami blushes.

"I have been hearing that you've been going on dates with the guardians. It's been awhile since we have been alone together." Mukuro purrs. "There's a special carnival that I would love to take you too."

"A carnival? I didn't hear anything about a carnival coming."

"Like I said, this carnival is special. Keep your schedule clear two nights from now. I have to make some arrangements."

"Okay," nods Tsunami.

Mukuro leans forward and kisses her lips. It was smooth and slow. Tsunami moans softly and gently presses herself against him. Mukuro chuckles against her lips and pulls a breath away. Tsunami looks up at him with half-lidded eyes. Mukuro sees something in her eyes and it makes him smirk.

* * *

"HIME!? You're going on a date with Mukuro!" Hayato yells on the rooftop of the school.

"Hayato, calm down!" Takeshi smiles and waves his hands to down to calm him.

"I will not…and don't use my given name!"

"You've been going on a few of dates, Tsunami-chan. First it was with Xanxus back in Italy, then it was Squalo, sempai and then you went to Hibari-san's Mom's house and now you're going out with Mukuro. Where's he taking you?"

"Mukuro-kun said there's a carnival."

"Carnival? I didn't hear anything about carnival," Takeshi said.

"It's a trap!" Hayato yells.

"…Hayato-kun, you're never going to trust Mukuro, are you?"

"Never! He's always up to something!"

"But…" Tsunami protests.

"He wants to take over your body to rule the world!"

"I don't think he wants that anymore…" Tsunami shook her head.

Hayato continues on how it was a bad idea to go on a date with Mukuro. Tsunami sighs and Takeshi chuckles as they continue their lunch.

"Well, I hope you have fun. We should plan a date between us too."

"That would be nice" Tsunami agrees.

Takeshi beams and pecks her cheek making Tsunami giggle.

"And another thing…." Hayato goes on.

Tsunami and Takeshi looked at each other. Tsunami shakes her head and Takeshi laughs out loud.

* * *

"Oh! Mukuro-kun! You finally dropped by!" Nana greets.

At the front door, Mukuro bows politely to the mother and gives her a charming smile.

"Sawada-san, my sincerest apologies, I will try harder to visit more often."

"You're always welcome to come by, Mukuro-kun! Please come in…you look so dashing!"

Mukuro wore a deep royal blue suit from the Victorian age. Under the suit was a white dress shirt with two of the top buttons undone and a black thin ribbon tied in a hanging bow around his neck. On top of the shirt was a jacket that was doubled button with two tails in the back flowing behind him. The edges of the tails were black patterned lace. More black lace came out of the sleeves over his wrists in ruffles over black satin gloves. The gloves held a black top hat with a blue band with a peacock feather coming out of the band. His pants were gray with black leather shoes.

"You flatter me, Sawada-san," he takes her hand and kisses it.

Nana squeals and giggles blushing madly.

"Tsuna-chan! Mukuro-kun's here!"

"I have also brought a gift for her."

"Ara, how nice! Where are you taking her?"

"To a carnival, madam."

"A carnival! How fun! But, I didn't hear or see anything about a carnival here in town."

"It's a special kind of carnival. It will be fun."

Mukuro hands her a large plastic bag that could fit a body. Nana holds it looking at it curiously.

"They're clothes. The carnival has a dress code." Mukuro eases her curiosity.

"Oh, what an interesting carnival! There you are, Tsunami! Here, hurry up and get ready. They're clothes for your date."

"You picked clothes for me?" Tsunami takes the bag.

"Yes, I'm sure you will like them, Tsunami-chan."

"I'll help you." Bianchi appears behind Tsunami and grabs the collar of her shirt.

"Hiie! Can't I dress myself?"

"No." Bianchi said simply.

Mukuro chuckles as he watches Tsunami dragged upstairs. In about half of an hour, Tsunami was prepared and she came back downstairs blushing and pouting.

"Are you sure this is something you wear at the carnival, Mukuro?"

"Why are you upset? You're beautiful in it." He grins.

Tsunami looked down at herself. She was in a frilly waist-dress, possibly Gothic-lolita. It was shades of green going from a light key lime color to a grass color. She wore a frilly white blouse with the frills pouring over her chest. The sleeves were puffy and frilly and reached her wrist. On her hands were satin off-white gloves. The skirt of the dress had layers of light color green frills beneath it. Tsunami felt like she was wearing a short-version of those ballroom dresses back in the Olde days. Stockings of the same color of her gloves were worn with black buckled shoes with an inch or two of heel.

"Orange is your favorite color, Tsunami-chan, but green suits you just as well. I was delight to be proven that when you wore my school's uniform."

"Mukuro-kun..." Tsunami shakes her head.

"Shall we take our leave, my lady Sawada?" Mukuro offers his hand to Tsunami.

Nana squeals.

The carnival Mukuro spoke of was being held deep in the city of Namimori. Tsunami and Mukuro were riding in a horse-drawn carriage by a driver that was under Mukuro's illusion. The sun was setting when they left the house and by the time they reached the heart of Namimori it was dark. Tsunami wondered what kind of carnival it was when they pulled up to exposition center (the same one the robot competition was held). large windows that let the natural sunlight were closed, not giving any hint that there was anything going on inside. Tsunami held onto Mukuro's arm securely.

"Mukuro…?"

"Everything will be all right, my dear Tsunami-chan." Mukuro's eyes glimmer.

They approached the entrance and two men in police uniforms of the same era of clothes they were in. They wore the odd-shaped, hard round helmets with the star in the middle, the cape that draped over the shoulders and went down to their waist, pants that mushroomed over their black boots. They did wear their official badges and their licenses were in view with reflector vests beneath the capes. One of the policeman sighs.

"Tickets, sir?"

"Yes…officer," Mukuro pulls out two tickets smoothly from the inside of his jacket and gives it to the police.

After takeing a moment to observe the tickets. He tears it in half and hands the ticket halves back to Mukuro. The other officer takes out black bands from a bucket and gives it to them to wear on their wrists.

"Enjoy the carnival, sir, lady." They tip their hats.

Mukuro chuckles and leads Tsunami through the door. After the doors close behind them once they were inside, Tsunami looks to Mukuro questioningly.

"They're real officers. They have been paid extra to play in character of policemen of the 1800's," he explains.

"'In character'?"

"This carnival is for Victorian enthusiast, steampunk-eccentrics and those that like to dress up in Gothic attire and pretend to be vampires." He winks.

A maroon velvet curtain was before them. Mukuro slips his hand between the curtains, draws it to the side and guides her through the curtain. Tsunami instantly felt that she had stepped back into time. All around her were people all in the clothing from the Victorian 1800's. Some were altered to be a bit more comfortable while others stuck true to the form. There were some that added gears, chains and watches to their attire. Other Victorian-dressers wore darker, more elegant clothing. Mukuro took her past them and on closer inspection of them they had put make-up on their skin to make themselves appear pale and wore contacts that made their eyes red. A pair sees Tsunami staring and they hiss baring their fake fangs at her. Tsunami gasps and grabs on to Mukuro. Mukuro chuckles and pats her hand. Tsunami blushes in embarrassment for being startled by fake vampires. Mukuro takes her about the carnival, showing her around the exhibits. The exhibits showed various tools and devices that were used and were giving demonstrations on a few. They were even old stalls that were rebuilt for current use to make popcorn and even taffy by street vendors. Tsunami ate caramel apples and popcorn which was shared with Mukuro. Tsunami learned that Mukuro had a sweet tooth and tried nearly everything there was to offer. Tsunami was glad that Mukuro was enjoying his new freedom. It seemed for him that the simple things in life were what brought him great pleasure. Tsunami wonders if Mukuro didn't use his illusions to further enhance his life because he felt a need to still be connected with reality. There were also reenactments of certain events or activities such as duels, tea parties and even a ballroom. Music was being played by a band in bright red marching band jackets. Horns, trombones and tubas were played with flutes, violins and cellos. Mukuro smiles and gently pulls guiding her towards the other dancers. Tsunami tugs away. She looks into Mukuro's face and it has a gentle smile with soft eyes. Tsunami's heart races and she felt her knees weaken. Mukuro still held her hand gently.

"What, you can't dance. I'll show you, Tsunami."

Mukuro leads her onto the ballroom floor. They start at the corner of the floor. Mukuro bows to her while holding her hand. As he stood he drew Tsunami close to him. His other hand rests in the middle of her back. Tsunami swallows nervously.

"Don't worry, just follow me, Tsunami-chan. We will stay here in the corner until you're comfortable and ready to join the other dancers. And….one, two, three...one, two, three…"

Mukuro counts the steps to the music, which flowed through the air slowly. The percussion instruments held a steady beat. Mukuro moved his feet to the beat and his count. Tsunami moved with him scuffing her feet on the polished wood floor. She closed her hand tightly onto Mukuro's as well as the back of his coat. Mukuro leans forward and whispers encouragement into her ear. Speaking softly for her not to worry, move with him and listen to the music.

"And breathe, Tsunami!" He chuckles.

Tsunami whimpers and takes a breath. She takes another breath and she begins to calm. Mukuro kisses her forehead and Tsunami sighs relaxing completely. She hears Mukuro counting on his breathe. She looks up at him and he was smiling at her. Was Mukuro having a good time? Did he really enjoy being with her even though she felt like she was dragging him down and ruining the mood of their date?

"Are you…having fun, Mukuro-kun?"

"Why of course, Tsunami-chan. Why do you ask?"

"…Well, I…I'm giving you some trouble with the dancing and…I'm sure I'm not the best dancer partner because I can't."

"My dear Tsunami, true that you were rather awkward at first but just then when I told you to calm down and you took those breaths and finally looked at my face instead of the floor…we have been dancing smoothly for five minutes."

"Eh!?" Tsunami looks around and finds dancer around Mukuro and herself.

"Besides, I enjoy seeing that adorable nervousness of yours and seeing you grow confident overtime. One of the things I love about you. You step into situation unsure of what to do, yet you keep it mind it's for others and you soon come out strong, shocking others. You're unpredictable, yet you're not. I can never be bored with you, never."

"Mukuro," Tsunami's eyes come aglow.

Mukuro 's eyes mimic her own and the two become lost in the music as it becomes a light-hearted song with happiness and play with a touch of mystery and wonder. Tsunami felt as she was in a dream. One of her dreams that Mukuro weaves in her sleep. All her concerns and worries are hidden behind his glorious mist and she and Mukuro are on the inside in bliss and safety. Maybe this was a dream and the people aren't real, it was just the two of them alone. Yes, that's what's going on. It was just another wonderful dream. The world around her becomes a soft blur to Tsunami. The dancers became colors that swirled and twirled around each other. Mukuro hadn't stopped smiling as they danced. Their dancing became more sure and loose. Mukuro was able to twirl Tsunami and dance in circles. Mukuro had his full attention on her as Tsunami becomes lost in the moment happily. He was glad that she was finally enjoying herself with him. She was beautiful and he was glad that he had finally met an angel that pulled him from the darkness.

Tsunami and Mukuro danced and danced until the band stopped playing and Tsunami was awakened from her trance by applause. Tsunami looks around bewildered and realized that she was never dreaming that it was truly real. Mukuro chuckles and bows to her in thanks for dancing with him. Tsunami blushes at her silly assumption and in return curtsies. Mukuro informs Tsunami, as they leave the dance floor arm in arm that it was time for Tsunami to return home. It was getting late and the horse carriage ride would take some time. Tsunami sighs in reluctance to leave. The two were quiet on the way home. She and Mukuro sat side by side leaning against each other. Tsunami's was resting her head into Mukuro's shoulder until she lifts it up.

"Mukuro, do you prefer your illusions or reality?"

"That is a good question. Well, as real as my illusions are to those that I cast them upon, I know they are illusions and are not real. Sure, use them to make our living conditions somewhat bearable, but as you have seen the real truth behind the illusions still shows. To answer your question, I much prefer reality. In my time in prison, I was placed so far down that I could hear nothing. I couldn't see anything. It drove me crazy and there was little I could. I was fortunate to connect with Chrome and through her I lived freely somewhat. But that taste of freedom was only short moments of time. Using illusions is exhausting on the mind and body and half of that energy was keeping Chrome alive. So I had to return to reality. Illusions are like a temporary state of mind that is comforting or could be harmful. Sooner or later, it dissipates and you realize where you are, like a dream. I prefer reality, true freedom, to experience life with my own senses. It proof that you are alive. Nothing compares to the real thing."

Mukuro grasps Tsunami's chin. He tilts his head and kisses her lips. He slides his lips over hers. The soft fullness of her lips, their sweet warmth against his. The light scent of Tsunami's skin wafted under his nose. Tsunami's hands reached up and around his neck. She sighs and parts her lips and dabs the tip of tongue between his lips. Mukuro breathes and shudders.

"Mukuro…"

Mukuro's hands relocated, one on the side of her neck. The other hand caresses her cheek and slides down Tsunami's arm to her hip and squeezes. Tsunami groans and her leg moves. Mukuro's hand on her hip travels slowly along her leg. Her heart races as his hand moves. Mukuro's pulls his mouth away from Tsunami's and bestows kisses onto her face moving down to her throat were he lingers. Mukuro rests a hand on her knee and draws circles on top of it with three of his fingers. Tsunami whimpers and her leg tics.

"Tsunami, are you trying to tell me something?" He kisses her throat.

"Mukuro…"

"What is it?" She could feel him smile, smirking against her neck.

"Mukuro…"

"What…?"

Mukuro hooks his hand behind her knee. His thumb rubs the inside of it. Tsunami pants, arms still holding Mukuro tightly around his neck. She leans towards Mukuro's ear and whispers, "Mukuro, I want…"

"Yes?"

"I…want…"

Mukuro pulls her leg up, sliding beneath her calve and ankle and hooks the ankle over his waist. He fingers crawl slowly over the top of the length of Tsunami's leg and paused at the edge of her frilly dress. Tsunami stills for a moment. Deep within her heart, perhaps deep within her body, a flame becomes a lit. Tsunami shivers and she slowly opens her eyes. Her warm chocolate eyes become hot and full of determination, as if she was in Hyper-mode or perhaps she was. A strong hand grabs Mukuro's hand that was skirting the edge of skirt.

"Mukuro, I want you to go further." Tsunami said with an ardent tone.

Before Mukuro could respond or question Tsunami's change in personality, he felt his hand pulled into uncharted territory. His eyes widen and he opens his mouth slightly in surprise. Tsunami lets out a whoosh of breath and giggles. Mukuro blinks and slowly he joins Tsunami's giggles with his chuckles.

"Kufufufufu, as I was saying. Reality is far better than illusions…."

"Oh!" Tsunami gasps.

"Much better…" Mukuro purrs.

* * *

Tsunami lies on her bed staring at the ceiling. Nuts rested his back against her raised knees as she absentmindedly rubbed his belly. She was thinking of what she did with Mukuro only a night or two ago. A blush blooms on her cheeks and she squeezes her knees together. She licks her lips and warmth grows through her body as her mind remembered every detail of the carriage ride home. She stops petting Nuts and puts her hands around her shoulders as she closes her eyes and remembered. Tsunami bites her lips and whimpers. Her chest rises and falls as her breathing increases. Her toes curled and gripped her blanket between them. Suddenly, she senses something down below begin to warm and tickle a bit….just like that night with Mukuro and that day with Xanxus at the hotel…

"Gao?"

Tsunami gasps and her eyes snap open. She stares into Nuts face. His big orange eyes stare down at her confused and concern. Tsunami blushes and sits up off the bed. She puts a hand on her chest trying to calm her beating heart.

"Gao?" Nuts mews and climbs up her chest with two paws and licks her chin.

Tsunami strokes his mane, "I'm okay, Nuts. I'm fine…I think."

Tsunami walks downstairs. Something told her she needed to find her mother and talk with her. She blushes about the conversation she was going to have. But, Nana, her mother, was the best person to talk with about this….thing.

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen, Tsuna-chan!"

Of course, her mother was in the kitchen. Tsunami finds her mother sitting at the dining table with a magazine out and bowl of cookies on the side. Nana smiles at Tsunami.

"Hello, Tsuna-chan. Did you need something? Want a snack?"

Tsunami shook her head, "No. Um….w-where is everybody?"

Tsunami just realized how unusually quiet it was in the house.

"Ah, Bianchi-chan and Reborn-chan had errands to do. I-pin went off somewhere and Lambo-chan went to the park with Fuuta-chan."

"Okay," Tsunami sits at the table.

She stares at the table top with her hands on her knees. Nana looks between her daughter and the magazine. She closes the magazine and reaches for Tsunami's hand beneath the table. She holds it on top of the table.

"Tsuna-chan? Do you need to talk about something with me?"

"S-sort of."

"….Whenever you're ready," Nana smiles.

Tsunami looks into her mother's face. She squeezes her hand and takes a breath.

"M-mom, I…I….I've been thinking…"

"Mmhm, yes?"

"I've been thinking about….I mean, I think I'm thinking about…"

"Go on, you can tell me."

"M-m-mom, I've been thinking about s…s…s…s…sss…s..se..s…se…" Tsunami's face turns red.

"You've been thinking about…?"

"….." Tsunami whimpers.

"Hm, speak up now, Tsuna-chan. I didn't hear that."

"…."Tsunami mumbles.

"Hm? What's that?"

"….sex."

"….I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

"Sex."

"Ara, I don't…"

"MOM! I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT HAVING SEX!"

"Ara!?"

Tsunami squeaks and slaps her hands over her mouth. Both female Sawada become red in the face with embarrassment and simply stared at each other. Nana folds her hands on the table and thinks for a few minutes. Tsunami nervously awaits her mother's response and takes a cookie from the bowl and nibbles on it. Nana takes a breath and smiles sweetly at Tsunami while blushing.

"I honestly wasn't expecting that."

Tsunami nods.

"You know, I never would have thought I would have this conversation with you."

Tsunami glares at her.

"But, that was before you started having all these boyfriends. Now that you do, I knew this would come eventually. I guess I still wasn't ready, so I was caught a little bit by surprise."

Tsunami nods in understanding.

"Teehee, I didn't expect it to be so soon. It makes sense though…"

Tsunami frowns.

"All those boys getting touchy, touchy with you probably makes your body want to explode!"

"Explode…? Oh…like _that_?"

"Like 'that'?" Nana tilts her head.

"Well, I…." Tsunami's already existing blush blushes further. "Well…I think I 'exploded' twice so far…"

"Ara! When were those times?"

"My last date with Mukuro-kun…and a while ago with Xanxus."

"Xan-kun is one of your grown-up boyfriends, right? Isn't your new teacher one of your boyfriends?"

Tsunami nods, half way done with her cookie.

"Oh my!" Nana squeals holding her face. "I didn't know he was a teacher!"

'He's actually an assassin left behind to protect me…' thought Tsunami.

"Anyway, when Mukuro-kun and Xan-kun made you explode…did they…" Nana starts to giggle.

"Did they what?"

"Did they put _it _in?"

"'It'?"

"You know…their…" Nana points down _there_…between her legs.

Tsunami looks down and nearly drops her cookie! "No! Nononononononononononononono !" She shakes her head violent.

"Ah, so you're still a virgin, okay! So they were just…" Nana wiggles her fingers smiling.

Tsunami nods her head, 'Y-yeah."

"Well, at least you know somewhat how it works, buuuut, I think I have some material to help you out a little more. Now, before I give them to you I want to point out some things, Sawada,Tsunami."

Tsunami gives her mother her complete attention.

"I want you think very carefully about wanting to have sex. I would prefer you start doing it when you're seventeen or eighteen…since marriage is possibly out of the question in your case. But, if you feel that you have to absolutely do it soon, I want you to use protection. I can't stress that enough. I want my little girl to get through school first! That's very important. I would love to be a grandmother, but it's still too early for me to be one and it's far too early for you to be a mother."

'Yeah, being a mother right now would be a mess… I'm still in training to be a Mafia boss…Reborn would be furious with me!' Tsunami shudders. 'Dad would…." Tsunami shudders violently again.

"You okay, Tsuna-chan?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking of Dad, and what he would do if I gotten pregnant."

"….that would very unpleasant. Let's definitely not let that happen."

"Yes, mom."

"Hmmm, why don't we go to the store and buy you some condoms!"

"Hiiiiiie! Now?"

"Yes, I think that's a great idea! We'll go now. It's been some time since we been out together just you and me."

"B-b-but, mom! Really, condom shopping?"

"They have so many brands of condoms and in so many sizes. I think we should get different brands that come in different sizes. I mean, some of your boyfriends are a bit of the tall side and are probably…."

"HIIIIIE, MOM!"

Nana giggles and pulls her daughter away from the table. Off to the store they went. Tsunami had never felt so embarrassed in her life. She had thought running around in her underwear in public was embarrassing. But, out shopping with your cheerful, easily excitable mother for condoms has placed itself as number one in her mental ranking book. Fuuta would probably agree without understanding the circumstance. Nana would make comments out loud about how many brands of condoms they were and how convenient that they were close to the pregnancy tests.

"That's so convenient," she would say out loud! "Hmmm, I think you should start off with normal condoms, Tsuna-chan. Then work yourself to extra sensitive. Your first time might be rough."

"…." Tsunami whimpers.

"Ah, Tsuna-chan!"

Tsunami is grabbed by Haru, "Haru is so happy to see you!"

"H-haru-chan!"

"Hello, Haru-chan!" Nana greets, while waving a box of condoms.

Both Haru and Tsunami blush."

"Hahi? S-sawada-san, Haru wants to know why you have…_that_ box?"

"Oh, this is for Tsunami-chan. I want her to be careful when she starts doing it!"

"Mom!"

"Hahi!"

"Does Haru-chan have a boy…"

"Haru, what's taking so long?"

Haru turns to her father who was at the other end of the aisle. Actually, he was a few feet from the aisle itself!

"Did you get what you need, Haru?" He calls.

"Daddy, shhh! Haru is coming."

"Oh, hello Miura-san~!" Nana waves…with the box of condoms!

Haru and Tsunami blush deepens. Tsunami reaches up and snatches the box from her mother's hand. Haru squeaks and turns to her father. His father was shocked and was bright red.

"I-I'll meet you at the frozen food aisle…." He races away with his cart.

"Hahi, wait up!"

Haru gives Tsunami a sympathetic smile and chases after her father.

"Geez, mom!"

"Ara? Did I do something wrong?"

Tsunami hides her face into her pillow once she returned home. She hid the bag of condoms in the bathroom cabinet. She refused to have them in room for her convenience, as her mother advised. Tsunami didn't want to imagine what would happen if one of her guardians had found them in her room. There were quite a few boxes they bought. Tsunami tried to erase the weird look the teenage cashier was giving her when they bought them.

"Tsuna-chan~!" Nana knocks on her door.

'God, what now!?" Tsunami cries.

"Y-yes?"

Nana enters her room with a small box. Nana sets the box on the bed. Tsunami sits up and peers inside.

"Manga?"

"Yep, these are…my favorite romance manga…" Nana blushes. "I use to read them before I met Iemitsu. I pull them out from time to time whenever I miss him."

"Oh. How are these going to help me with…"

"Just read them. You'll understand as you read them. I picked out a few that think you would like." She giggles. "I think a few of the main characters would remind you of your boys. Enjoy, Tsuna-chan, please take care of them."

"Um, okay." 'The books…or my boys?' Tsunami thought.

Nana giggles and leaves her daughter alone. When her mother shuts the door behind her Tsunami reaches in and pulls out a book. On the cover of the book was a handsome male character and a female character, sitting on a piano bench in front of a piano. They were gazing into each other's eyes, smiling. Their hands were clasped together over the piano keys. The border around the cover was full of roses and rose petals. Tsunami looks closer at the man and strangely he looked like Hayato's ten-year older self. He had straight hair that flair out around the nape of his neck. Even the male character's hair color was the same. The only difference from him and Hayato was his eyes were blue. Tsunami puts the book aside and pulls out another book. Its cover was another male and female character. One character was a policeman looking sternly down a female character who was smirking at him. The policeman's fierce expression reminded her of Kyoya. The male character had handcuffed the female character's hand who was wearing a form-fitting suit jacket, skirt with a high split and a ladies' fedora. He held her cuffed hands above her and the female had her leg wrapped around his leg, their bodies pressed together. She pulls out the next book that showed an adult boxer and baseball player glaring at each other. Held tight between them was a nervous looking woman. Each of her arms was in the other sportsman's grasp. Tsunami frowns at the cover. It was too much of a coincidence how similar the male characters were to her guardians. How old were these books? The last two books she held in each hand. One book had a male teacher in a classroom sitting on his desk. He had long hair in a ponytail and wore glasses. In his lap was a female student. They smiled lovingly at each other, as the girl was reaching for the band of the teacher's ponytail and was on the verge of pulling it a loose. The last book had a mysterious masked magician holding a girl that seemed to be hypnotized. Tsunami shakes her head. This was too, too much of a coincidence. Tsunami still didn't understand how these books were going to help her…so she stores all the books away save for one. The book with the male pianist and opens the cover….

Nana was in the kitchen preparing to make dinner. Suddenly she hears a cry from Tsunami.

"Ara, that was fast!" Nana blushes and giggles. "I hope she enjoys them! Like I did!"

* * *

'I can't believe MY mom reads these things…yet, I'm a little grateful that she does…they're amazing!' Thought Tsunami in delight.

Reading through her first erotic manga with the pianist shocked Tsunami. She wasn't expecting for the book to start off with the characters on the cover in the throes of passion right at the beginning! The images were very, very vivid…romanticized but vivid. She nearly threw the book across the room at the sight! But her mother begged her to take care of her books prevented her from damaging it. As the story developed, the pianist in the story reminded her of Hayato all too much indeed. The pianist came off cold and angry all the time. But deep down he was just shy and wasn't use to the kindness of others, especially his new adult student, a woman. As she read the story, images and ideas came to Tsunami in how to approach Hayato with the littlest touches. She knows that real-life isn't like manga…but you never know. At the end of the book, she was breathless and flushed. She giggled and her body tickled all over.

The first book read was an hour ago. It was one story rolled up into one volume collection. She was now on her second book. She decided after much thought to read the one of the teacher and the student. She was lying on her stomach, the manga resting on her pillow. Even though the teacher looked like Squalo, his personality wasn't like him. The teacher was more refined, calm and cool. He was an adult the female student had known for some time. The teacher knew the student as well. It turned out that they both had feelings for each other but both knew it was wrong. However, the teacher saved the student from being attacked by male student. Tsunami found the teacher more like Squalo for the he was a fencer and used his ruler as a sword to fight off the attacker. The teacher comforted her and both their motions were high…they made love in his classroom. Tsunami squealed at the scene. She remembered Squalo's words telling her how it turns him on when she calls him "sensei". Tsunami blushes. Did that mean he got excited _every_ time she called him sensei? More so when she called him "teacher" in Italian? She makes a mental note to herself.

Another hour past and Tsunami was on her third, the story of the police detective and a female assassin. She was past many scenes when the detective had chased the assassin all around the world. Every time he had gotten close to her, the woman would seduce him and escape his grasp. The detective was becoming obsessed and frustrated with the woman, his job and his feelings. At last, after much sexual tension, the detective finally caught the woman and was personally interrogating her…or rather he was…

"Tsuna-chan~! I don't want to bother you…but, could you help with dinner, please?"

Tsunami whines disappointed. It was just getting good! Tsunami rises from bed. She goes to her desk and finds a marker for her spot and places it inside her desk drawer.

"I'm coming!"

Tsunami makes her way downstairs.

Reborn leaps through the window by a green parachute. The parachute reverts back into Leon and the chameleon settles on the brim of Reborn's fedora. Reborn observes around the bedroom and looks over at Tsunami's bed. He hops onto the bed and feels the sheets. Tsunami had just gotten up from bed moments ago. The bed was very warm and it showed she had barely moved from that spot. She wasn't napping, he concluded. Tsunami tended to move about a bit when she slept. He looks at her pillow and notes a small, rectangular shape. A book, possibly a manga she was reading. He sees a box on the bed. The box looked familiar. After a bit of thought and going through his memories, he recalls that very same box had belonged to Nana. In the box were books that she read. She tended to blush and squeal reading them in her room. Sometimes she would whisper Iemitsu's name. Reborn had learned to give Nana a bit of privacy when she starts whispering her husband's name. He guessed they were romance books of the adult kind. Who would have thought a woman like Nana would be into those books. He supposes that was understandable, being that Iemitsu is away from home for long periods of time. Knowing that these books belonged to Nana posed a question.

Why would Tsunami have them?

Reborn picks a book up from the box and opens it. He flips through and his tiny little eyebrows reached the brim of his hat. Slowly, a smirk spreads across his face and the shadow of his fedora hides the spark of mischief in his eyes. He hears the doorbell ring. His sharp ears pick up the sounds of feet…most likely Tsunami answer the door. She hears Tsunami's voice greeting Hayato. Reborn smirk widens further baring his teeth like a crafty wolf.

"Perfect."

"Hello, Hayato-kun!"

"Good evening, Juunohime!" Hayato bows to her in respect.

Tsunami smiles down on him. She reaches out and takes him by the hand and pulls him into the house. After shutting the door she wraps her arms his waist in a hug. She sighs and breathes his scent of cigarettes, gun power and soap. She was falling in love with his scent. She breathes it in and hugs him tightly. Hayato flushes at Tsunami's affection. He wraps his arms around her and rests his head on top of hers. He had to bend slightly for Tsunami was a bit shorter than him, but he was willing to go through any kind of discomfort to show Tsunami how much he loved her.

"H-hime, I am so pleased that you are showing me such affection!"

"Mmm, I've always thought how embarrassing your praises to me were. I felt that they were untrue that you were just saying those things because I was your boss and grateful for me saving life your life."

"Of course not, Hime!" Hayato jerks his head up. "Well…actually, at the beginning it was…but I was genuinely grateful for having such concern for my life even though I was so foolish in attacking you! I cared about you then and I care and love you now, Hime!"

"I know that now. I know that now," Tsunami sighs. She takes his hand and kisses the top of it and holds his palm against her cheek.

Hayato's heart rate increases as her eyes open and stare up at him with such a loving, smoky gaze. He swallows in his throat and begins to speak…

"Tsunami-chan! I need your help!" Nana calls.

Tsunami snaps out of it and releases Hayato's hand. There was a blush on her face and she straightens herself out to calm herself down.

"I'll be right there, Mom. Hayato-kun, I'm sorry. I have to help mom. You can go upstairs and wait for me in my room."

"Y-yes, I will do that!" Hayato nods and leaves Tsunami going up the stairs.

Tsunami sighs lovingly and with a happy titter glides back into the kitchen. Reborn was watching the whole scenario. He must admit Tsunami was getting better at seduction. Now, how will the Storm Guardian react to one of Tsunami's "reference material" in her room? Reborn snickers to himself and pulls his fedora down as far as he could as he tries to hide his grin to himself.

Hayato was on cloud nine as he went up the stairs. The Tenth Princess had such a striking look on her face. He never had seen that look before. It was like a softer version of her Hyper-mode that was confident, honest, true and radiant. It was also pleasantly filled with longing and mystery. He wondered what the princess was thinking of as she looked up at him with that look. It thrilled him and made him want to hug himself and roll on the floor with delight. He would save that for when he got home. He steps into her room and smirks to himself. He bets that the baseball idiot had yet to receive the look he was given to him. That thought definitely put Hayato in a higher mood and he sits at Tsunami's table. He waits for Tsunami humming a tune of a piano piece until he notice a manga on the table. He tilts his head in curiosity. On the cover, was a male pianist character holding hands with a female character over a piano. It looked like a romance manga novel. He didn't want to see himself as vain but he was flattered when he noticed that the male character looked a bit like him. Perhaps his Princess was reading this manga because it reminded her of him! His heart swelled with love. Tsunami didn't mind him or the others reading her manga, so it should be okay to read this one, right? Hayato opens up the cover, turns past the title page and sees the first page…

He pales to the whitest shade of pale ever! Then his pallid color colors again to reddest of reds. A shade of red roses would be of great envy…!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hayato screams.

Nana and Tsunami paused in their work and looked at each other. They hear Hayato's feet pounding around upstairs and trample down the stairs in a hurry. Hayato appears at the kitchen entry. He falls onto his knees and bangs his head against the tile.

"Please…forgive…me…" Every word was punctuated with a thump to the floor. "I…just…remembered…that…I…have…a…important…errand...please…excuse…me. I APOLOGIZE!...MY APOLOGIES!"

Hayato scrambles to his feet and races out the front door. Tsunami and Nana stare at the spot Hayato had been banging his head.

"Goodness, is that blood? I better get the mop!"

'That's your main concern!?' Thought Tsunami. 'What the heck was that? His face was so red! Why was he…."

Slowly the pieces come together and Tsunami's own face becomes red.

She just remembered that she left her mother's box of erotic manga, right on the bed in plain view!

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIE!" She screams.


	21. GBBSL 21: The Shimon Family

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 21: The Shimon Family

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Tsunami groaned beneath her covers. She could see the sun shining through the curtains revealing itself to bringing a beautiful morning filled with hope and a warm fuzzy feeling. Expect Tsunami was with filled dread for the day. She had spent most of the night, tossing and turning with worry, since Hayato ran out of her house in embarrassment. Embarrassment brought upon them both after he found her mother's erotic manga in her room. Tsunami couldn't help but agonized over what Hayato possibly thought of her! He probably thought she was some sort of closet pervert!

Tsunami moans and hides her face from the world.

* * *

"Tsunami-chan~!" Nana calls from the stove. "Tsunami-chan, aren't you up yet? Don't you have someplace to be at school today…? Tsunami…"

"HIIIIIIIIE! I'm late!"

A ruckus stirs from upstairs as Tsunami runs and stomps about in her room. Tsunami rushes down the stairs in her uniform that she hurriedly put on in haste. Her stocking feet nearly cause her to slip at the bottom of the steps. Tsunami was able to catch herself.

"I'm late! I'm sorry…I have to go!" Tsunami announces to the household.

Everyone was home this time. Ipin and Fuuta had returned home and were at the table with the usual longtime houseguests, Reborn, Bianchi and Lambo. Lambo laughs at Tsunami's frazzled appearance.

"Gyaahahaha, Tsu-neechan looks a mess!"

"Tsuna-nee! Make sure your skirt isn't caught in your stockings again!" Calls Fuuta.

Tsunami reddens at the front door as she struggles to slip her shoes on. That memory was one of many of Tsunami's not-so best moments of her life. She had woke up late again and rushed out the house. She had run all the way to school! It wasn't until she had gotten to her locker and Hayato and Takeshi had come to greet her from behind that she realized it. Takeshi blushed and coughed to himself. He even snickered a bit. Hayato was flabbergasted and yelled out her state of attire. What made it worse was it was her Discipline Committee duty-day so she was in her secretary-mode uniform! Kyoya had given her a light nip (a not-so hard, yet bruising bop on the head by a tonfa). She also had to stay afterschool and do extra paperwork for him.

"Oh, Tsunami," Reborn suddenly appeared at her side. "Expect some transfer students today. You should make friends with them."

"Eh, why do I have to make friends with some strange kids?"

"You're still here?" asks Reborn.

"Agh! I have to go!"

Tsunami finally leaves her house. As she gets close to the school she notices some new faces across the street from her. She sees a tall girl walking with her head held high and a firm expression on her face.

'Is she one of the transfer students Reborn was talking about?'

Following behind her not too far away was a red-headed boy, with bright red eyes. He carried himself as if he wanted to be invisible. He was looking down at the ground, probably looking for a hole to swallow him up. Tsunami unknowingly matches his pace.

'He must be a transfer student too.'

She must have been staring at him for awhile for the boy lifts his head slightly and looks at her. Their eyes met. Tsunami blinks and she cries out as she trips over her feet and falls on her face. She moans and holds her face with her hand as she sits up. A few of her fellow students laugh and shakes their heads in passing.

"Geez, you're a klutz, dame-Tsuna! Haha!"

Tsunami blushes and sighs. As she picks herself up she looks up again at the boy. He was watching her still until he turns away. Tsunami sighs deeply again.

"Good morning, Hime!" Hayato greets Tsunami.

Tsunami blushes and stares at him, "G-good morning?"

"Today was a beautiful morning, right, Hime!" Hayato beams.

"….I-it was? Um, Hayato-kun, about the other day…"

"Yes?" Hayato continues.

"You ran out of my house suddenly…did you find anything? Anything at all?"

"Find anything? Like what?" Hayato's face becomes serious. "Like a trap? Did someone try to assassinate you!? It must have been those newcomers to our school!"

"Eh?" 'What's going on? It's almost as if Hayato forgot about the other day."

"Hime?...Hime?...Do you want me to question one of them?"

"Eh?...NO! No, Hayato-kun, it's fine. It's nothing. I guess you ran out because you really did have an errand."

"Yes, I apologize for visiting so short. It completely slipped my mind, Hime!"

Tsunami smiles deeply relieved on the inside that Hayato didn't see the manga.

"I see, I see! Ah, have you seen Takeshi-kun yet?"

"Tch, that idiot has been slacking, Hime! Baseball season is starting and they got a bunch of stupid new jocks!"

Tsunami now remembers listening to Takeshi for his excitement for the new season coming up which was starting now with the arrival of spring. Her Rain Guardian was going to pretty busy now. Hayato notices Tsunami's shrunk smile. He blames it on Takeshi. A revelation suddenly dawns on Hayato! With baseball season starting again that meant less of Takeshi. Hayato would have Tsunami to himself most days, especially during lunch. He'll have Tsunami all to himself! They would be alone. All alone. All alone. . Just the two of them. Being loving. Flips of pages of a certain manga turn in his head and his face erupts into a red bloom. He trembles slightly. Clutching his fists and squeezing his eyes close, Hayato counts to a hundred and thinks of icebergs, Uri's claws and Shamal's hairy chest and legs. That did the trick and Hayato was back to normal before Tsunami was none the wiser.

"Hime, we better get to class!"

"Right."

Takeshi was waiting for them in class by Tsunami's desk. Hayato rubs it in his face that he and Tsunami were alone together. He expressed how nice and peaceful it was without him. Takeshi laughs it off and was glad that the two of them enjoyed their time together. Takeshi's lax attitude once again rubs the wrong for Hayato. Takeshi apologizes to Tsunami of not being able to walk her to school. She merely waves it off and just hopes that they will have the opportunity every once in awhile. Class began when the teacher walked in before the bell. He had them sit at their desk and once the traditional class greeting was given he gave an announcement.

"As you all probably know, there was an earthquake that has caused one of the schools in the area to undergo extensive repairs. Our school has volunteered to take in some of its students. Please be courteous to your new fellow classmates,"

The teacher looks at the notes on his roster, "Let's see we have…Kotazo-kun…and…..Shi…to….kun?"

A girl barges putting her hand in the teacher's face to stop his introduction!

"My name is Shitt P. Call me Shittopi-chan!"

The girl was the bizarre of bizarre. She wore a latex snow suit with a heavy furred-edge along the hoodie with two clear bright colored inner tubes over her head and shoulders. Finishing off the look were bright colored sunglasses and a path of straight bangs on her forehead. The teacher and class stared at the girl from some unknown planet!

"Eh?" Tsunami was stunned.

"My talent is hakko! My favorite food is pi-pu, pu, pu piiiiiii!"

Students muttered to themselves or the strange girl's tastes and language. Hayato stares at the girl.

'This girl….isn't human! She emits signals so…she must be…she must be a U.M.A! ('Unidentified mysterious animal')'

Hayato yanks on his glasses and starts scribbling in code notes on Shitt P. The teacher shakes his head from his amazement and continues his introduction of the next student. To the students' relief someone normal followed sullenly into the classroom.

"I'm…Kozato Enma."

"What's that? I couldn't hear you."

"…..Kozato…Enma."

"Speak up!"

Kozato Enma doesn't speak up again. He merely bows his head in silence. The class smirks or shakes their heads. They knew a loser when they see one. He was fresh meat for teasing. Tsunami watches him and deep within herself she felt a connection to the boy.

'He's just like the old me.'

* * *

"What a weird day! That girl was so weird too."

Tsunami was turning the corner around the school building when she spotted a fight going on. Two older students were kicking at a boy down on the ground. The boy didn't make a sound as he was kicked upon.

"Hey, can't you talk? What are you, a mute?"

Tsunami's eyes widen in recognition of the boy! It was the new student in her class, Kozato! Tsunami felt for him and without a thought speaks out, "Stop it, please!"

One of the students stops in mid-kick and looks up with a sneer. He begins to leer at the sight of Tsunami. Tsunami's heart stops and she begins to fret. What was she going to do now?

"Heeeeey, if it isn't dame-Tsuna-chan!"

"Who?" Said the other student giving Kozato one more kick.

Kozato grunts and curls up over his stomach. He struggles to lift his head as he glances up at Tsunami. Tsunami's attention was on the two stalking students who looked over her body lecherously.

"Heh, heh you don't know about this chick? She's like the worst student in Namimori school…ever! But, she does have a nice body. I've seen better, but her body is one I can like."

"Whatever, man. I'm just pissed on why this girl is butting in our business."

"Why don't we take her somewhere and teach her a little about respecting her senpai, eh?"

"Um?" Tsunami gulps. 'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?'

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII!"

All four students jumped into the air three feet off the ground. The Italian teacher, Superbi-sensei was stomping towards them. The two bullying students recognized him and became afraid.

"VOOOOOI! I thought I had you two in detention!?"

"….you're not our teacher…"

"IDIOTA! You're in detention now then! I'm sure with your record I can make something up that you did wrong that you already did!"

He grabs them both by their collars. Squalo glares down at Kozato in disgust. Kozato flinches from the swordsman assassin's glare. Squalo looks at Tsunami.

"_Voi__, sei stupido? __Perché__ti metti__in queste situazioni__?_" (You, are you stupid? Why do you put yourself in these situations?)

"Mi-mi-mi dispiace, maestro!" (I'm sorry, teacher!) Tsunami bows to him.

Squalo smiles sharply, his teeth gleaming, "La tua pronuncia sta migliorando, studente. Bravo." (Your pronuciation is getting better, student. Bravo.)

"Grazie, maestro ". (Thank you, teacher.) Tsunami blushes at getting praised by Squalo. She bows again to him in thanks.

Squalo moves off with the students and was he was gone. Tsunami turns and finds

all that was left of Kozato was his textbook and papers. Tsunami croutches down and picks up part of the cover was torn off. She realizes the paper were the pages ripped from the book. People are just cruel, Tsunami thought sadly. She realizes how amazing how far she had gotten before she had friends. She wonders about Kozato Enma and starts to collect the pages.

"Tsunami, what are you doing?"

Tsunami turns to the hitman tutor after gathering the last page. She stood up and looks out through the schoolyard.

"I'm going to make friends with the transfer student, like you told me, Reborn."

* * *

Tsunami search for Kozato Enma was pretty easy for her. Tsunami instinctively tapped into her hyper intuition for she really felt the need the find him. Reborn follows her every step of the way observing her. Tsunami's eyes were filled with certainty, as if she was following footprints on the ground. Reborn was intrigued by Kozato Enma's influence on Tsunami. He kept wondering who the hell this boy was? Tsunami felt that Kozato was close and found him down by the river sitting on the grass. She carefully walks down the steep hill leading to the river's edge. Kozato was focused on the torn pants he was sewing together. Tsunami was just behind him and she speaks.

"Kozato-san?"

Kozato becomes startled and pricks his finger with a needle. He hisses in pain and sucks on his finger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tsunami blushes.

Tsunami fidgets awkwardly and remembers why she was there. She holds out his textbook. Tsunami did her best to make it look neat, despite the dirtied, crumpled and torn pages.

"Y-you left this!"

"….leave it there," he mumbles with the finger still in his mouth.

Tsunami nods and places it on the ground.

"I'm sorry, about scaring you."

"It's all right."

Kozato stands up and Tsunami stares at his pants. Kozato's sewing was terrible! His pant legs were stitched together. Tsunami blinks and thought to herself that she can do a better job than he did. Kozato notices her stare.

"Go ahead and laugh…I'm clumsy."

Kozato begins to lose his balance.

"Ah, Kozato-san…"

Tsunami moves after him and Kozato manages to grab her wrist. But, being clumsy and a little stronger and heavier than Tsunami, he continues to fall and pulls Tsunami into the river with him.

"HIIIIIIE!" Tsunami shrieks.

Tsunami sits up in the river coughing and pulling her hair out of her face. She hears excessive splashing next to her and turns to find Kozato flailing in the water. She stares at him for a time in disbelief.

"Um, the water's shallow."

Kozato stops splashing and goes on his hands and knees. There was an awkward silence. Tsunami gets to her and offers her hand out to him. Kozato looks at her hand and into her face. Tsunami smiles softly at him.

"Let me help you."

Kozato reaches out and as soon as their fingers touched energy flares between. Tsunami felt it from her ring and from the tips of her fingers that felt like a gentle current of electricity through her nerves. Tsunami gasps and Kozato makes a noise of his own. Their hands pulled away and they stare at their hands and slowly looked at each other. Tsunami shivers. It was as if her body was filled with excitement and strangely with relief as if it had been waiting for this moment to arrive for a long time!

* * *

"Ahhh~, you brought home a new friend!"

Nana brought refreshments to the two of them in Tsunami's room. Tsunami took Kozato home to have his clothes cleaned and repaired by Nana. Tsunami changes out of her school clothes and Kozato was given some baggy clothes that belonged to her father. He was wearing her father's baggy dark sweats with a drawstring and one of his weird shirts. The shirt Kozato was wearing said, "I'm Your Lover". Tsunami blushes as she read the words. Kozato notices her blush and reason for it blushing himself.

"Your mother picked it."

"I see." 'Mom, that's not funny!' Tsunami shakes her fist mentally and pouts at her mother.

Nana just winks secretly at Tsunami and leaves them alone. A second later, Lambo and Ipin crash through the door.

"Tsuna-neechan! Let's play Assassins!" Lambo demanded.

"Not now!" Tsunami states firmly.

The kids rush off yelling playfully that their big sister was yelling at them to Nana.

"It's cheerful here," Kozato observes.

"More like noisy," Tsunami sighs.

Kozato slowly rolls his gaze onto her, "Tomorrow, you shouldn't be seen near me. You'll be bullied, just like me."

Tsunami was stunned by his remark. Does words were familiar to her. Words she spoke herself to her friends now secret lovers. Tsunami waves her hand and shakes her head.

"I'm okay with that! I get bullied too. There are a couple of guys that bug me from time to time! But, believe me, girls are worse than guys. You should hear some of the things they say to me! They're awful!" Tsunami laughs lightly.

"DIE TSUNA!"

"LAMBO, I SAID 'NO'!"

Lambo prepares to throw the grenade but trips on his feet. The grenade goes flying and heads towards Kozato's direction. Kozato doesn't react quickly enough but Tsunami tackles him and they fall over dodging the grenade.

BAM! Tsunami's once semi-clean room becomes a World War II warzone. Pillows, sheets, blankets, books, desk and table were thrown everywhere. Tsunami groans and sits up. Kozato stares up at her still stunned by what just happen. The smoke slowly begins to dissipate and Kozato coughs. A sheet of paper floats down on his face. He removes it and sees a huge red zero on the front. Tsunami looks around and realizes that the explosion had revealed her hidden stash of poor grades. She pulls the paper from Kozato's hands and hides the score over her chest blushing.

"S-see, I'm terrible." She mumbles.

Tsunami watches Kozato face. His red hair was more of mess than before, his bright eyes stare at her messy appearance, her bashful, shamed face and slowly a smile grows and he coughs out a laugh. His laugh begins to grow and Tsunami soon follows suit with her own giggles that grew into laughs as well. They laugh together at one another's hopelessness.

"I've been changing lately though," Tsunami laughs die down and she wipes the tears from her eyes. "I'm trying hard to get better. If you want…I can help you. One pathetic loser to another."

"Maybe. Um, Sawada-san?"

"You can call me, Tsunami!"

"…Tsunami-chan. You're sitting on me."

"Eh?"

Tsunami realizes their position and squeaks. She scrambles off him. They blush slightly.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. You weren't too heavy."

"What!? So I was heavy!?"

"Huh, n-no! I didn't mean that! I mean it…you're not fat!"

"But you said I wasn't too heavy! So I was somewhat heavy!" Tsunami pouts.

"Um…I…"

They blush further, snort and begin to laugh again. They were so hopeless.

"Um, Tsunami-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me, Enma. If you want."

Tsunami's heart skips and she smiles softly, "Yes, I want to. Enma-kun."

* * *

One her way to school the next morning Tsunami thought about her time with Enma last night. She couldn't get her mind off him. She replayed in head of their position thanks to Lambo's grenade attacks. She couldn't understand why being so close to Enma in that position was so…comfortable, natural. Usually, if it was any one of her guardian lovers in that position she of would freaked out for the first couple of minutes or until one of them took advantage of the situation and coax her to stay longer and turn it into a make-out cuddle session. Of course, not in public! Tsunami sighs remembering the warmth beneath her legs. His strange but cute eyes, the calm face, the red hair framing his face staring at her with that small smile at her. She blushes lightly and claps her hands over her cheeks. She then remembers earlier that day when she first touched him helping out of the river. She felt something from him and her ring reacted to him. She wondered what that meant. Why did her ring react to their touch? She also felt something from Enma beneath his own clothes…but what was it? Enma appeared up ahead of her on the way to school.

"Enma-kun? Enma-kun!" Tsunami calls.

Enma turns around and sees Tsunami calling out to him. He stops letting Tsunami catch up to him.

"Good morning, Enma-kun."

"Morning."

Continuing on their way to school, Tsunami finds awkward silence between them again. She pouts to herself. She had hoped from last night that things would be less awkward between them. She even wanted to ask him a question. Maybe that would break the ice between them.

"Hey, Enma-kun? Can I see your hand?"

Enma gazes at Tsunami for awhile in question. But he doesn't ask and merely pulls out one of his hands out of his jacket pocket. He holds it out for her. Tsunami gently presses the back of her hand into the back of Enma's. The shock didn't happen. Neither did her ring react. She carefully intertwines their hands together and holds it. Still nothing, the only thing she felt was the warmth coming from his hand. Enma stares at their interlocked hands and looks up at Tsunami's expectant face. She shrugs and pulls her hand away.

"I guess I was imagining things from the other day!" 'It didn't happen…maybe that's a good thing and it had nothing to do with the Vongola ring…yet, why do I feel so disappointed…there was something else there when we touched.'

"HIME! GOOD MORNING!"

"Ah, Hayato-kun, good morning!"

Hayato jogs up to her and smiles. He whips his head to Enma noticing his presence.

"Hey, that's the transfer student!"

Hayato's arrival and attention on Enma made Enma run away. Tsunami calls after Enma but he was far from hearing her and was gone. Hayato sucked his teeth and asked what Enma's problem was? Tsunami answered to herself of Hayato being the problem with his scary looks.

"Was he doing anything to you? Are you okay, Hime?!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Tsunami waves a hand in front of her face.

"As you ordered, I'm observing the Shitt P. the U.M.A's behavior!" Hayato reported.

"….you've been doing what?"

"I've been observing the Shitt P.," Hayato repeated.

'You were watching her? Since yesterday?'

Hayato continues her report but his voice was far away. Tsunami stares at him unseeing. To Hayato it looked like Tsunami was in awe of his great work. He blushed happily from her gaze. Tsunami saw the blush and thought of it as something else regarding Shitt P.

"BAFUUN! BAFUUN~!"

Both Tsunami and Hayato started at the sight of Shitt P. Shitt P. was riding by in a strange floating…vehicle? She rode by calling out "bafuun".

"She must be signaling a message to the earth! This needs investigating! I'll come back with another report, Hime!"

Hayato chases after Shitt P. the rest of the way to school. Tsunami returns to reality of the situation. She frowns to herself.

"I didn't tell you to observe her. I definitely did NOT tell you to do that."

Tsunami arrives at school and there was a great crowd at the front entrance of the school. Tsunami looks through the crowd wondering what was going on. She finally realizes that everyone was looking up and looks up herself. She gasps at the sight of a large, black banner with the kanji for "purge" embroidered.

"It's 'shukusei'."

"Ah," Tsunami jumps with Enma's sudden appearance at her side.

"It's Adelheid's committee activity." He explains further without prompting.

"Committee activity? What kind of activity?"

"Adelheid is one of the transfer students like me. A third year. She ran a discipline committee back in our school."

'A discipline committee!? She's like Kyoya-kun!?"

A student points up to something on the roof and lets other students know. Tsunami looks up and her heart stops from the shock. On the roof, her Cloud guardian was in a stare-down with a tall, very busty girl. Tsunami remembers seeing the girl walking in front of Enma the first time she saw him.

"Adelheid is going to beat that guy up."

"Impossible! It's her that's going to get beat up!"

Enma turns to Tsunami, "You don't know Adelheid."

Tsunami whips her head to his and glares at him, surprising Enma, "You don't know Hibari-san! I'm going to the roof! I have to stop him! And you too! You know that girl, right?"

Tsunami grabs his hand and pulls him with her to the roof.

"Looks like you're finally ready to fight." Adelheid merely observes.

"Of course," Kyoya replies. "Your actions are intolerable."

Kyoya pulls out his tonfa, "Let's ends this…here!"

Tsunami bursts through the door onto the roof. Enma follows, slightly wheezing after her.

"Huh, Hayato-kun? Takeshi-kun? Even oni-san?"

Looking about she also sees the transfer students. One with green hair, red eyes and glasses, a large student, a tall delinquent and even Shitt P. flying overhead. Before she could question for the reason for them to be on the roof the sounds of battle redirected her attention. Adelheid had taken the offensive, her weapon of choice were a pair of metal fans, tessen (Tsunami was able to identify the weapon when she had last visited the main Hibari household, thanks to Suzume). Adelheid swings with the fans opens for slashes and closes them quickly for thrusts. Kyoya dodges all her attacks much to the transfer students' surprise. The student with glasses was impressed with Kyoya being able to resist Adleheid's "beautiful" panty-shot! At first Tsunami was concerned for Adelheid's safety. However, after seeing her fight with Kyoya and flashing her panties about Tsunami thought for a brief moment of letting Kyoya taking her down. Did the girl think that Kyoya would fall for such low diversions in a fight? Was she trying to seduce Kyoya in the heat of the battle!? Kyoya was very much in battle-mode. The shouts from the spectators below or on the roof were ignored. All his eyes were on was that Adelheid. A calm comes over Tsunami and her expression was hidden behind her bangs. What was with her guardians and their attention on these girls lately? First, her Hayato and now, possibly, her Kyoya? A flicker of flame lights up on the center of Tsunami's forehead at the same time of Adelheid's flame. She slips her bag off her shoulders and pulls out her mittens. Reborn was watching from above the door on the platform. He was the only one that noticed Tsunami's change of mood. He was going to kick her into stopping the fight but smirks as Tsunami instantly appeared between Kyoya and Adelheid. With her gauntlets, Tsunami grabbed a tonfa and a tessen in her hand, halting both fighters in their attacks. Adelheid and the transfer students were shocked. Enma grabs his chest and stares at Tsunami. Her guardians, Hayato and Takeshi blinked and rapidly looked between them where Tsunami's school bag laid and Tsunami's current position. Ryohei was too stunned for words! Kyoya stares at Tsunami with a please grin.

"Wow!"

Hearing his voice, Tsunami turns her eyes onto him, bright in Hyper-mode.

"Taichou. Your fighting is causing a crowd and the students have only a minute to get to class. Don't you think it would best to ensure that the Namimori students get to class on time?"

"Hmph," Kyoya smirks. "You are correct, Sawada Tsunami. That wrong committed by so many is much pressing than this herbivore."

Tsunami's Hyper-mode eyes widen a smidge at Kyoya's regard of Adelheid being an herbivore.

"You, how did you stop me and him?"

Tsunami turns her head to Adelheid. The two stared at each other unwavering. Kyoya watched and tightened his grip on his tonfa.

"If you have any further comments, suggestions or questions regarding HIBARI-SAN's committee of this school please submit the appropriate documentation to me! I will review your inquiries as the Discipline Committee's secretary. This is Namimori. Those are the rules, Adelheid-san. I'm sure you, one for discipline, understand PROPER procedures."

Another thrill traveled through Kyoya as Tsunami explained the rules to the female transfer. Adelheid glares at Tsunami and Tsunami doesn't flinch. Adelheid's lips twitch from smiling and she jerks her fan out of Tsunami's hand. Tsunami had released the fan before the jerk, sensing the twitch in Adelheid's arm with her hyper intuition.

"Very well. You will hear from me in the near future."

Tsunami's dying will snuffs out and her chocolate brown eyes return. She smiles and bows to Adelheid.

"Thank you for your cooperation….HIEEEEEE!"

Tsunami clasps her hands together, jumping up and down. She removes her mittens and found that her hands were slightly bruised and reddened. She blows on them.

"Aaaaaah, the pain's setting in! Owowowow!"

Adelheid blinks in surprise.

"Very good, Tsunami!" Reborn hops off the platform. "A boss should stand up to stop meaningless fights."

"What does being a boss have to do with this?"

"It has plenty to do. These transfer students are your guests."

"Guests?"

"Yes, they are mafia! The Shimon familgia. They have been invited to the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony."

"Hiiiiiiie! They are all mafia!? Even, even…"

Tsunami turns to Enma, "Even you, Enma-kun?"

Enma removes his hand from his chest. "…you never asked."

"Why would I asked that to anybody I just met!?" Tsunami grabs her head.

"The Vongola and Shimon are both old families," Reborn goes on explaining. "They existed even before the Primo's time. However, they are such a small and weak familgia now that even I knew nothing about them."

Reborn's comment made the Shimon family flinch. Even Enma gave a slight reaction, though it barely showed in his face.

"Hey, you infant! Ever heard of sugar-coating?" Aoba shouts.

"Nope, can't say that I have!" Reborn replied seriously.

"Auuugh! We came all this way for your ceremony because we were invited!"

Tsunami's guardians' attentions were grabbed by the word ceremony.

"Wait a minute? Ceremony? What's that?" Asked Takeshi.

"Hime, what does this mean?" Hayato asks.

"Uh…well…it's…Squalo explained it to me awhile ago…"

Reborn leaps and kicks Tsunami in the head, "Oh get on with it! To put it simply, in seven days Tsunami would be officially inherit the title of 'tenth'. The decision was made after the Ninth learned of your battle in the future against Byakuran."

'Grandpa knows about the future?' Tsunami was surprised.

"Tch, dame-Tsunami! I report everything to the Ninth!" Reborn smiles.

'Hmph, and he does mean everything…even about my relationship with my guardians and his own adopted son, Xanxus…!' Tsunami sighs.

"WHOA!" Her Rain, Storm and Sun exclaimed.

Hayato bursts into tears, "Hime, I'm so moved!"

Tsunami stares at him and frowns. Looking behind him, she sees Shitt P floating about. She returns her gaze onto Hayato and she snaps her head away. Hayato was visibly startled.

"It's no big deal!" Shouts Tsunami.

Takeshi and Ryohei blink surprised by the anger in tone. Reborn distracts the Vongola guardians with further information of the ceremony. He explained the difference of becoming a candidate and becoming the boss. The purpose of the ceremony was for the leaders of familgia from all over the world from the mafia organization would be arriving in Japan just for the ceremony to acknowledge Tsunami in person. Through the talk, Tsunami's anger turns to anxiety and she feels that she was about to start hyperventilating as Reborn started naming famiglia.

'This is it then!? I'm really going to become the mafia boss….?'

The door bangs open again and Squalo in teacher-mode glares at the students on the roof.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! Why are you all still on the damn roof! Get your little butts to class!"

He points at Tsunami, "VOI! The Hibari brat told me in passing that he wants you in his office for committee duties! Tell that brat that I ain't his secretary and he should have told you to meet him in his office himself! The rest of you move it!"

"What the hell, what's the Varia doing here? As a teacher?" asks Aoba.

"None of your business, you miserable peon! Move it!"

* * *

Kyoya was waiting for Tsunami leaning against the front of his desk. His arms were folded and the jacket that he always wore was on the back rest of his chair. Tsunami enters the office without knocking and turns closing it. Kyoya slams his hands at the sides of Tsunami's head against the door. Tsunami gasps and turns to face him. Kyoya engulfs hers mouth. Tsunami squeaks and tries to push Kyoya away. He doesn't budge, instead pressing his body against her. He cranes his neck to continue to lean over and smother her lips. Tsunami breathes through her nose, to gain air and hoped to cool her overheating body. She groans and slowly starts to moan. Her hands stop pushing and were wrinkling his shirt. She moans and opens her mouth. Kyoya seizes the invitation and plunders the interior. Tsunami moans louder and starts to pant. Saliva is swapped and dribbles from the corner of their lips. Kyoya had started wandering through her hair and over her body. With a wet pop, Tsunami gasps and Kyoya licks his lips slowly pulling away. They were flushed, Tsunami more so. She gasps for air and was struggling to stand on her weakened knees. Kyoya smirks over his work and presses Tsunami against the door again.

"That was impressive." He whispers into her ear.

"Yes…that was…a…amazing kiss…" Tsunami pants.

Kyoya chuckles, "I was talking about you on the roof, omnivore."

"…."She blinks. "W-what?"

"You excited me."

Another few blinks and Tsunami's brain begins to piece itself back together and Tsunami remembers her interruption between Adelheid and Kyoya.

"You seemed excited with he."

Kyoya snorts, "Herbivore."

"Eh? What happened to…the other word?"

"You have to earn it back." Kyoya licks the shell of her ear.

* * *

Tsunami was alone again after school. She had a lot to think about. She definitely didn't want to think what Hayato was doing right now! But her main concern was mafia-related. She never would have expected that Enma was a part of the mafia! The biggest concern was the ceremony itself. It was coming a lot sooner than she expected. She was going to be recognized as the mafia boss heir. It will be official! Set in stone! The point of no return! She sighs to herself. The point of no return was probably when she fought Xanxus to be become a candidate to be the heir. Perhaps even further was the point of no return when she had to deal with criminals of the mafia world, Mukuro and his Kokuyo gang. She was in very deep with her journey to the future. That future her future self had died in as the Vongola boss. She didn't see any way out of it. Reborn certainly didn't give her any options to back out. She had also dragged ordinary people like Takeshi, Ryohei and Kyoya (if you want to consider his non-involvement with anything mafia-related as normal before Reborn). She made a deal with the mafia-police, the Vindice that upheld the laws of the mafia to release Mukuro, one of the mafia world's most feared criminal of criminals. She was definitely in deeply. Tsunami believes that now that everything was becoming an official, it was more and more becoming a reality that her peaceful life here in Namimori was in their final days. Tsunami shudders and grips her arms.

"You look like you want to run away. Why don't you?"

"Eh?"

Tsunami realizes that she was passing a shrine in an alcove of trees. She spots Enma lying on a wooden bench on his back. He had his right eyes covered by a handkerchief. He was dirty and bruised all over his body and uniform.

"Enma-kun!" Tsunami runs to his side. "You've been beaten up again!"

"I have thought about running away." He ignores her statement. "When humans have power, they use it rashly. The mafia, school bullies…they're all alike." Enma gazes up at Tsunami, "What about you? Why don't you run away."

"Enma-kun? Do you hate the mafia?"

"…."

Enma waits for a reply and gets up, "See ya' later."

"Ah, wait, Enma-kun!" Tsunami reaches out.

A tennis ball hits Enma in the back of the head.

"If you run, I smash you with an ace!"

"Reborn!" Tsunami yells. 'Is that a tennis outfit?'

Enma rubs his head and looks at the baby. Reborn jumps onto the ground back in his usual mafia suit attire.

"When two idiots come together stupid ideas are shared! What's with you filling Tsunami's head with such dumb ideas? You should consider the Ninth's feelings. He not only invited bigger and stronger familgia to the ceremony, but he took some consideration to invite you. Now you're trying to unravel all of the Ninth's hard work?"

"…" Enma doesn't reply.

"He was so pleased that you accepted his invitation and even transfer to Tsunami's school. He hoped that you would become friends."

'Grandpa wants us to be friends?'

"…."

"He expects the Vongola familgia to take care of the Shimon familgia, since they're extremely weak."

"Eh, take care of them? Will something bad happen?"

"Of course, there are some out there that aren't in favor of the Vongola becoming powerful. I expect there will be mafia groups who'll try to boycott the ceremony. After all, the Ninth did write in his letter that he caught wind that opposing groups are already on their way to Japan in order to interfere with the inheritance ceremony." Reborn explained.

"What?! You never told us that!" Tsunami shrieks.

A chain with a steel harpoon tip shot out of the trees. Reborn leaps and pushes Tsunami out of the way.

"Look out, Tsunami!"

The harpoon tip destroys the shrine blowing Tsunami and Enma away. Reborn moves to Enma and kicks him out of the way. Tsunami groans and sits up. She looks around.

"Reborn! Enma-kun!"

She spots them away from her at a safe distance. Enma's eyes were wide with Reborn sitting on his stomach calmly in a defensive crouch.

"Hmm, they arrived here sooner than expected."

The harpoon tip that took out the entire shrine behind Tsunami is lifted and reattaches itself to the arm of a huge giant. The giant looms over them focusing on Tsunami.

"Hiiiiiie! He's huge!" Tsunami yelps.

The giant raises his harpoon arm over his head. At the sides of his head, Tsunami notices the cloud flames floating like wavy horns. He swings it down upon Tsunami with a ragged battle cry. He demolishes the remaining shrine taking Tsunami with him. Enma gasps and he was pulled up into a tree by Reborn. He hung from Reborn's grip. Tsunami is nowhere to be seen amongst the wrecked shrine. Reborn watches as the giant searches for Tsunami's body.

"Don't you even think about losing to him, Tsunami."

Enma notices Reborn's gaze and looks above the giant. Underneath one of the tall tree's branch, Tsunami was hanging upside down. It should be noted that unlike Adelheid, Tsunami didn't flaunt her underwear about. Reborn was informed by the Ninth about the coming ceremony and the assassins and since then Tsunami was made to wear special spandex shorts made by Leon himself in case of situations such as this. Tsunami was once again in Hyper-mode for the second time today.

"This is your first real battle since your return from the future! Show this assassin the new ring and power you've attained from the future!"

Tsunami analyzes her opponent below with critical eyes. She tightens one of her fists.

"Here I go."

That instant, the assassin finds her and goes for another attack. Tsunami anticipates it and with a gauntlet melts through the harpoon. The assassin was surprised! Her fists light up and her sky flames push her forward and she spirals over the assassin's head. He turns his head quickly and sees a small lion on a branch. Nuts growls at him with a glare.

"I'm over here!" Tsunami calls at the giant's side.

Sky flames rage from Tsunami's hand, "It's over."

Enma responds to Tsunami's sky flames. Above him, Reborn notices it too. Tsunami flies to the giant and chops her hand against the giant's lower jaw. The blow shatters the teeth in his mouth and the giant coughs out in pain. He is sent skidding away along the ground and lands in the debris. His cloud flames evaporate and the giant returns to his normal human size. With an elegant, twirling back flip, Tsunami lands below Enma and Reborn. She throws back her head and was instantly back to normal.

"Ah! That surprised me!"

Reborn drops Enma not so gently to the ground and lands on the ground with him on his feet. Reborn approaches the defeated assassin and inspects him. He finds a tattoo that marks him being from the Pesca familgia.

"You're actually pretty strong," Enma points out.

Tsunami turns to him.

"You were flying."

"Ah! You saw all that?"

"GWAR!"

"Nuts!"

Nuts shivers on the branch of the tree. With the threat gone and Tsunami safe that little lion realized that he was on a branch high off the ground. He calls for his master desperately. Tsunami stands below him under the branch and holds out her arms to him. Nuts takes the leap of faith and lands into Tsunami's arms. Nuts purrs in gratitude.

"Is that your cat?" Enma walks closer and peers down at him.

"Oh, this is Nuts. He's actually a lion."

Enma smiles and holds his hand out to Nuts. Nuts presses against Tsunami's chest and looks up at her. She smiles and nods.

"It's okay."

Nuts stares into Tsunami's eyes and back at Enma. He looks between the two of them before something clicks in his head.

"Gwar~!" Nuts surprises the two of them and leaps into Enma's arms.

The little lion purrs and rubs his face into Enma's arms. Tsunami blushes.

"Wow, he really likes you!"

"….." Enma smiles and strokes and pets Nuts.

Reborn watches from a far. He was beginning to believe that there was more to Enma than the boy appeared. Tsunami was right when she thought she had sensed something. Enma was reacting to the Vongola ring. The questions were how and why?


	22. GBBSL 22: The Eve of the Ceremony

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 22: The Eve of the Ceremony

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Tsunami wakes up to the start of the weekend. She sits up yawning and stretching causing Nuts to roll across the bed. She goes down stairs in her pajamas for breakfast and hears activity in the kitchen. S greets her mother on entering the kitchen.

"Good morning…"

"Morning, Tsuna-chan!"

Tsunami was scratching her bed head and freezes noticing that there were guests at the table. The guests were the Shimon family. The entire family, excluding one of their members called Julie and Shitt P. The last she saw Shimon was just the other day. The day after the assassin of Pesca attacked her. Hayato had summoned both families to create a plan to protect Tsunami until the day of her ceremony. Some members of Shimon were reluctant to help but asked to be given time to think it over. Which could be the reason why they were in her mother's kitchen eating their breakfast. Tsunami and the Shimon stare at each other. Enma and Kaoru blush and quickly look away from what was almost a minute of staring at her short sleeping shorts and t-shirt (with no bra underneath, but they didn't know that). Koya was just drinking a cup of orange juice and chokes on seeing Tsunami in her pajamas.

"Good morning." Suzuki stares at Tsunami, looking over her attire.

"Um?" Tsunami replies dumbly.

"I'm so glad that you're making friends with all the transfer students, Tsuna-chan. You're even so kind to invite them over!" Nana beams.

"…..I didn't invite them over!" Tsunami screams.

Suzuki clears her throat, "We have decided that we will assist your guardians in protecting you until the Inheritance Ceremony."

"Oh? T-thank you."

"We shall follow your schedule as planned. Today's guard will be Koya."

Koya smiles and nods his head, "Let us work together to be a success, dear Tsunami! I must say, your beautiful mother's meals are most delicious!"

Nana squeals with delight and serves him an extra helping. Tsunami blushes from Koya's smile and nods her head.

"O-okay?"

Suzuki rises, "Well, we shall take our leave."

Suzuki and Kaoru leave. Lambo had taken a liking to the largest Shimon member and insisted on him playing with him for the day. Rauji agrees without hesitation, almost happily.

"Wait, Enma!" Tsunami calls out.

Enma had just gotten up and stops.

"Would you mind if you stay for awhile?" Tsunami asks hopefully.

"Me? Is it really okay?"

"Of course!" Tsunami beams, "Nuts is here."

"Okay," he smiles.

"WHERE'S AOBA KOYO?!"

Tsunami and Enma jump and turn to Ryohei at the front entrance. It looked as though he was running marathon but still had plenty of energy, possibly fueled by his annoyance and anger.

"Oni-chan! What's wrong?"

"Oh, Tsuna-chan!"

Ryohei makes his way across the yard.

"Morning…that guy left a note at my house, _"A guy like you can't protect Sawada. So I'll do it instead"_. That guy!" Ryohei growls. "I'm taking that as a challenge! But I haven't been able to find that coward!"

The door slides open violently and Koyo stomps out.

"Who are you calling a coward!? Never in time, nor in any season, will Aoba Koyo ever run or hide!"

"There you are!" Ryohei roars. "What's with that's letter?! I'll be a better guard in protecting Tsuna-chan!"

"Fool!" Koya barks back. "Then let us have a guarding battle!"

'…why are they fighting over being my bodyguard?' Tsunami sighs.

"Morning, Hime!"

"Ah, Hayato-kun!"

Hayato was outside the front entrance, "I'll leave those two to close guarding. I'll be patrolling the perimeter."

'I think Hayato-kun is happy with his job!' Thought Tsunami as she watches Hayato run off.

Tsunami sits next to Enma outside the glass siding door. She had gotten Nuts for Enma and the Sky box weapon was happily resting in Enma's lap. Tsunami watches a small, white butterfly flutter by. Ryohei and Koya stood across each other in the yard stretching out. Between the two bodyguards they realize that they couldn't prove who was the better guard…if there weren't any enemies around. Tsunami sighs at their realization. They turn and decided to fight each other instead.

"Brother!"

Tsunami breathes a sigh of relief.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko appears in a shirt and dress. She approaches Ryohei who had been startled by her voice. She looks up at him with a scolding, motherly look.

"I heard you say 'fists"! You're not fighting are you?"

"O-of course not!" Ryohei stutters.

'Oh, that's right. He promised not to fight…'

Kyoko looks past Ryohei at Tsunami.

"Good morning, Tsunami-chan. Oh, Aoba-kun!"

Koyo blinks, "Uh, yes?"

"Nice to see you again! I didn't know that you'll be Tsunami-chan's house?"

"Huh, again?" Ryohei asks.

"Y-yes, hello again." Koyo plays with his glasses.

"I'm so happy to see you getting along with my brother," Kyoko beams.

'They've haven't been getting along at all!' Tsunami yells mentally.

"Ah, I see now. That note that you gave me to give to my brother was to let him know that you'll see him at Tsunami-chan's!"

"Uh…" Koyo speaks.

"That's so nice of you!" Kyoko blushes happily.

"Oh." Koyo starts to blush himself.

"…what the heck!?" Ryohei yells.

Tsunami looks between Koyo and Kyoko as they were both blushing. Kyoko more so and she was smiling at him.

'Does Kyoko-chan have a crush?'

"Hey! I'm still here!" Ryohei shouts.

Koyo and Kyoko returned their attention to Ryohei.

"I hope you're not fighting with Aoba-kun, oni-chan!"

"Uh…well…"

Nana joins them with a basket of laundry. On hearing Kyoko's question, the mother smiles and saves Ryohei and Koyo.

"Don't worry, Kyoko-chan. They were being good boys."

"Ah, I see."

"Of course," Koyo smiles, "We were just thinking of a less violent way of competing."

"Why don't you two have a study competition?" Nana suggests.

The boxers suddenly collapse onto the ground. They become pale and sweaty. Tsunami was shocked to see such a repulsed reaction towards studying. She was most surprised with Koyo. He looked so smart with the glasses. Ryohei and Koyo throw taunts at each other in their "weakened" state. Reborn approved of Nana's idea. Ryohei and Koyo were left inside Tsunami's bedroom with problems craved onto two plates. Tsunami failed to see what studying had to do with guarding…

"Good luck, oni-chan!"

"Heh…heh…leave it to me!" Ryohei smiles nervously.

"Good luck to you too, Aoba-kun!"

"Eh?!" Ryohei and Koyo were surprised.

Kyoko smiles sweetly at the glasses-wearing boxer. Koyo stares at the Sasagawa sister. Tsunami and Enma looked between the two and at each other.

'I think…Kyoko-chan does like Aoba!' Thought Tsunami.

They leave the boxers alone and head down the stairs. Suddenly, the girls were grabbed by Bianchi.

"Come with me please! Don't follow us!" Bianchi informs the boys.

Tsunami manages to squeak out an apology to Enma before she and Kyoko were dragged back outside by Bianchi. Once outside, Bianchi sets the girls down. She smiles at Kyoko.

"You like him."

"Huh?" Kyoko blinks.

"Don't be coy!" Bianchi scolds.

"….ah, you're talking about…Aoba-kun." Tsunami points.

It took a minute for Kyoko to think and finally she starts to blush and giggle.

"You…you really do? When did this happen?!" Tsunami asks.

"Well~!" Kyoko giggles again. "It was on the first day the Shimon students arrived at our school. I was told that oni-chan had gotten into an argument with a new student in his class and they both were sent to the principal's office for getting a bit rowdy. I went to the office to see if I can help my brother out. Just when I was about to enter Aoba-kun came out. I knew he was the one who argued with my brother by his uniform. I introduced myself as oni-chan's sister and apologized for all the trouble he caused him. Aoba-kun just smiled that sweet, dashing smile at me and said, _'No need to apologize, miss.'_" Kyoko squeals, "He was so charming!"

Kyoko sighs and becomes dreamy-eyed. Tsunami had never seen Kyoko look so happy before about a boy. She had admired Kyoko for a long time for being so pretty, kind and popular. It was nearly unbelievable that they were good friends now. Many boys wanted to have her as their girlfriend, for example, Mochida. Now, Kyoko has fallen in love with Aoba Koyo. From the story just told, it seemed like it was love at first sight. Tsunami looks behind her through the glass door. Enma was still inside happily petting Nuts who was absolutely smitten with him. She watches for a time and wonders if the feelings she had been feeling suddenly for Enma was love? Was she falling in love with Enma? Her house shakes from the inside out violently. The shattering of glass and wood fills the air and Tsunami screams rushing inside the house worried of the state of her room!

* * *

Tsunami was making her way to school. Last night, Koyo had told her that her next guard would be Mizuno Kaoru with her Rain guardian, Takeshi. Koyo gave her a warning that Kaoru was known as the Hospitalizing Dynamite Devil Kaoru. That was all he told her. Tsunami's sleep was fitful for most of the night. Kaoru looked like scary hooligan and now he had a scary nickname. Would Kaoru really protect her? She reassured herself that Takeshi would be there and if Kaoru didn't protect her, Takeshi would protect her for sure. It would also be great to hang out with Takeshi. She didn't seem him that often.

She enters the school grounds and arrives at the baseball field. She sees Takeshi and calls out to him.

"Takeshi-kun!"

"Hey, Tsuna-chan!" He grins.

Tsunami stops in front of him and gasps for breath, "Hi...!"

Takeshi chuckles and ruffles the top of her head. Tsunami feels his fingers sink into her hair and playfully rubs her scalp. She purrs and smiles happily.

"The Kid told me that you're letting Mizuno practice while guarding you. I'll help out as well."

"Thank you. Hey, where is the rest of your team?"

"Hm? Oh, they all ran away when I told them Mizuno was coming! Haha!"

'….even Takeshi-kun's team is afraid of Mizuno!'

"Good morning, Hime!"

Hayato trots towards Tsunami. Tsunami was surprised to see him. Hayato grins at Tsunami as he stood before her.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Tsunami tilts her head curiously.

Hayato looks over Tsunami's shoulder and spots Mizuno. They make eye contact and Hayato sucks his teeth with an annoyed glance. He mumbles under his breath.

"I'll leave the guarding of the practice field to Yamamoto and that scary-looking guy and take over the guarding of the perimeters~!" Hayato waves as he walks away.

'….He's so happy doing his job!' Thought Tsunami.

"Hey, Tsunami. I brought along your pitiful friend."

Reborn had brought Enma, who was panting really hard and was a terrible mess. His hair was ruffled and his clothes looked as if something was trying to eat him! There was also a bit of sauce covering his face.

"E-enma-kun?!...Wha…what…is that sauce on your cheek…?!"

Enma shuffles on his feet and looks away from Tsunami's concern gaze ashamed of himself.

"I was having some takoyaki. But a dog tried to steal it from me and I had to have Reborn save me…"

Tsunami stares at him for a long time. She is stunned how truly pitiful Enma was and he was worse than her. She just couldn't believe it. None the less, she walks up to him and pulls her sleeve over her wrist. With her sleeve she cleans the sauce of his face.

"There, much better."

Enma flushes red. The morning continues on with Takeshi getting to baseball business with Mizuno. He sat at the catcher's mound suited up as catcher, while Mizuno stood on the pitcher's mound. Tsunami, Reborn and Enma sat on the bench. Reborn watched with eagerness in his large, dark eyes locking in on Mizuno. Takeshi watched Mizuno as the blonde hoodlum-looking boy simply stared at the ground. Takeshi smiles and calls out to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"…"

"Throw me a good one! If you show me something impressive, I'm sure the rest of them team would be glad to have you."

"….."

Again, no reply from Mizuno, instead his response was to curl his lip into a snarl and slams the kendo stick he was holding over his shoulder into the ground.

"This is a waste of time!" He yells.

Tsunami squeaks and grabs Enma's arm. Enma was surprised by Tsunami. Takeshi questions Mizuno to figure out what the problem. He questions Mizuno's desire to be a pitcher and with further gentle probing they finally figured out the situation.

'Mizuno-kun…is shy?' Tsunami was surprised. She then softly giggles and hides her smile. 'That's actually… cute.'

Mizuno was embarrassed to throw in front of people. Takeshi and Reborn go over common techniques to get over "stage fright". Mizuno has tried many of the mentioned techniques but they all haven't worked. Tsunami watches Takeshi work with Mizuno and couldn't help but be so proud of her guardian boyfriend for being so perceptive, kind and patient. Takeshi brings up his childhood baseball days and remembers the vegetable method. He concludes that Mizuno was probably unable to picture people as vegetables to be eaten. Takeshi collaborates with Reborn to make some preparations.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Miura Haru and I go to Midori Girls' Middle School!"

"Haru-chan…?"

"Also, here are the Midori Girls' Middle School Cosplay Club!"

"TSUNAMI-CHAAAAN~!" Tomachi Mae squeals happily.

"Mae-san!" Tsunami squeaks.

"Ah, it has been awhile hasn't it, Tsunami-chan?" Mae blushes.

"We have another photo session coming up," mentioned President-san.

The Cosplay Club had brought vegetable costumes that were used in a play by the drama club. Reborn's idea was to help Mizuno imagine people as vegetables better by having everyone dress-up as vegetables. Kyoko, Rauji, Lambo, Ipin, Fuuta and even Bianchi arrived suddenly to help out. The costumes were in bad shape so some repairs were needed. Everyone got to work re-sewing the costumes. Once the costumes were ready, everyone dressed up as vegetable. Mizuno had watched everyone work so hard to help him. Takeshi explains to Mizuno that they were friends. Mizuno tears up. Everyone stood at the sidelines and cheers Mizuno on shouting encouragement. Takeshi was on the catcher's mound dressed as a corn cob.

"How do you feel, Mizuno?"

"…..Feels like…I'm in a bowl of salad."

"Right on! Let's throw now" Takeshi grins.

Mizuno rolls his shoulders. His feet spread apart into a solid, throwing stance. He goes into the wind-up; his leg extends straight into the air….his arm snaps forward sending the ball jetting through the air. A trail of dusts lifts in its wake. The ball hits Takeshi's mitt and Takeshi grunts at the terribly strong impact. He takes notice of something and when he looks into his mitt, the ball was gone! Reborn's features become serious as he focuses on Mizuno. Takeshi was deeply impressed. He and the others congratulate him for his amazing throw. Mizuno becomes embarrassed again and thanks Takeshi and everyone for their help. After taking off the costumes, folding and gathering up, Tsunami goes to Takeshi and checks his hand.

"Are you okay, Takeshi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My fingers are tingling a bit. Wasn't that throw amazing?!"

Tsunami nods as she continues to squeeze his hand and flex his fingers. Takeshi watches her with a kind and loving smile at her gentle concern.

"Really, I'm okay."

"A-are you okay?" Mizuno asks.

"Just some tingling in my hand," Takeshi smiles, "Uh, but Tsunami-chan is insisting that she takes me to the nurse's office."

"Huh?"

"Yep, let's go, Tsuna-chan!"

"Um, okay. We'll be right back, Mizuno-san. You were really amazing," she beams.

Mizuno nods blushing.

Takeshi and Tsunami goes inside the school. They didn't get very far down the hall when Takeshi stops Tsunami and held Tsunami's shoulders. Tsunami sees him smirk and moves his face into Tsunami's and plants a kiss on her lips. Tsunami was surprised at his usual intimate attacks. Takeshi was an amazing kisser. Tsunami purrs and leans forward against him. She feels his smile as the hands on her shoulders move up to the undersides of her jaw. Tsunami turns her head and kisses the palm that was struck by Mizuno's throw. Takeshi's lips drag from her lips, across Tsunami's cheek and down her neck. He presses his lips firmly against her neck.

"Ah! Takeshi, no marks!" She pushes lightly against his chest.

"Okay, I won't," he grins. "A lot of things are happening these days. The new students, baseball season and your ceremony. You nervous?"

"A little."

"We still haven't gone on our date yet. Doesn't look like we're going to have any opportunity any time soon. We're going to have to wait till after the ceremony and we don't have to bodyguard you with the Shimon family."

Tsunami nods.

"Well, I think there's a movie I want to see that's going to be released a few days after the ceremony. It's based off a video game."

"Oh, I think I know what you're talking about! I want to see that too!"

"Really?! Awesome, then will go on our date on the release of the movie. Sounds good?"

"Yeah!"

Takeshi smiles and kisses her cheek, "I love you, Tsunami-chan."

"I love you too, Takeshi."

"…Hayato-kun loves you too."

"…."

"He really does! He was probably the first to fall in love with you."

"…He's seems so fascinated by that weird girl though. Maybe he's…"

"Tsuna-chan~!" Takeshi whines, "He loves, he loves, he loves you. I realize now that you get a little upset when he gets preoccupied with the bubble-girl. Hayato's smart but he's not people smart. I don't think he realizes that you're upset with him because of another girl. You should tell how you feel."

"You're right." 'But, when I actually think about it…if I'm not okay of Hayato being fascinated by that girl…is it okay for me to try to get close to Enma-kun. I mean, it's not like I'm falling in love with him, right?'

* * *

Last night, Tsunami returned home to a strange sight. Shitt. P was outside her home covered with aluminum cans, levitating in the air a few feet off the ground. Mizuno continued his shift for the night, but the presence of the other Shimon student disturbed Tsunami! Hayato was surprised to see Shitt P. already at Tsunami's home the next morning. Tsunami was very nervous for the girl had not spoken nor moved at all since last night. Reborn had tried getting a reaction from her from doodling on her face and even putting bugs in her mouth. Reborn concluded that since they were unable to communicate with Shitt P. she was unable to protect Tsunami.

"That's not true! I know she can protect hime!"

Hayato tries to speak to Shitt P. and asks her to give her attention to him. There was a slight flicker of life in Shitt P.'s eyes. Suddenly, she sticks out her tongue and bounds out the yard.

"I'll be back, Hime with Shitt. P.!"

"Hayato-kun!" Tsunami calls out.

Reborn watches Tsunami as she stares at the empty aluminum husk that Shitt P. left behind. She sighs and mumbles Hayato's name.

"….Tsunami."

Tsunami is surprised to Enma at her front gate. Enma looks around and rubs the back of his neck.

"I came to see how you and Shitt P. were getting along."

"You came to see me this time?"

"…y-yeah. I like visiting you."

"I like seeing you too, Enma-kun."

The boy blushes and steps into the yard. Tsunami takes his hand and leads inside the house. In Tsunami's bedroom the two started playing video games. Nuts happily greeted Enma. As they played the game, Nuts settled into Enma's lap and purred. After some game playing the day went on Tsunami becomes drowsy. She looks down onto Nuts and was a bit envious on how comfortable Nuts was with Enma.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, you can finish playing. Hey, do you mind?"

"Mind wha…Tsunami-chan!"

Tsunami lies down and rests her head on his thigh. Enma's face brightens and the character in his game nearly dies. Tsunami makes herself even more comfortable and closes his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind…Enma-kun. You can still play."

"O-ok."

Tsunami and Nuts purr together.

* * *

"What? An ally family was attacked?!" Tsunami gasps.

Reborn nods, "the Giegue Family…"

"The Giegue Family?!" Hayato shouts. "But, there the legendary assassin group!"

Both Shimon and Vongola had gathered at Tsunami's home by Reborn. Once again, not all the members of both families were there.

"Yes. They were attacked by the group who were planning to interfere with the ceremony. It happened at the factory property on Namimori 5th Avenue. All the bodies were left in shapes I've never seen before." Reborn explains further.

"Do you know who the culprits are?" Adelheid asks.

"No, we don't have any leads."

Tsunami's guardians spoke up on how the culprits were still unknown and were out and about in Namimori. Tsunami becomes quiet with her thoughts. Reborn notices this and watches her. Tsunami had her hands in her lap and she looks towards Reborn. Her eyes round and watery, she clasps her hands together holding them under her chin.

"Reborn, are the Giegue in a hospital here in Namimori?"

Reborn raises his tiny eyebrows, "Yes. They were terribly injured. So injured they had to be taken to the nearest civilian hospital."

"M-may I see them?"

Shimon and Vongola were surprised!

"You want to see them?" Reborn asks.

"Y-yes. The ones who attacked were people after me. It's my fault that they got hurt!"

"Tsunami-chan, it's not your fault…" Takeshi shakes his head.

"No, no, it is my fault! Reborn, I want to see them."

"….it isn't a pleasant sight, Tsunami. They're not even conscious. I highly doubt they will be awake."

"Still, I want to see them."

"Very well." Reborn turns to Shimon and Vongola, "Tsunami and I will go to the hospital. The rest of you should go on patrol. Perhaps check out the area around the factory."

"Sure, no problem, kid." Takeshi smiles.

"Will all go out and extremely check out the area!" Shouts Ryohei.

Everyone steps out of the house. Enma was the last one out and glances back at Tsunami for a few seconds and closes the door behind him. Tsunami goes upstairs to get a jacket and returns downstairs. She lifts Reborn into her arms and slips her shoes on.

"Oh, that reminds me…"

Tsunami opens the door and bump into two men in suits. She jumps in surprise. They were both older men, one much older than the other. The older man had shaggy, shoulder-length hair and a mustache. The other had two-toned hair and stubble from his jaw and chin.

"They're the Ninth Generation Guardians of the Ninth Boss. They've come for you."

"Ah…?"

The two-toned haired man smiles with a pleasant blush on his face, "Hello, Sawada-san. We've come to take you to the Ninth."

Tsunami was taken to the hotel, which looked to be the one Xanxus went to during his visits. They lead her through the hotel. They haven't spoken to her, but the two-toned haired man would smile at her and waggle his eyebrows at her. The older man with the grouchy face would throw dirty looks at the smiling man. The grouchy man oddly reminded Tsunami of her Storm guardian. She found them intimidating. They enter a room and Tsunami was once again amazed by the hotel rooms of the hotel. This room was probably twice the size of the room that Xanxus and the other Varia were staying!

"Thank you for coming, Tsunami-chan."

Looking towards the voice, she spots Timoteo watering plants by a large window.

"Grandpa!"

The grouchy guardian makes a disgruntle look. The youngest looking guardian amongst the others quietly chuckles. Tsunami blushes in embarrassment at the Ninth guardians' reaction to her outcry. Timoteo chuckles as he walks towards Tsunami. The guardians part a path for the Vongola boss and he puts a hand on Tsunami's head and pets her.

"I'm so glad to see you! Its okay, no need to be embarrassed around the others!"

Tsunami and Timoteo were made comfortable on plush couches. Tsunami sat across from Timoteo with a coffee table standing between them. Reborn sat by Tsunami's side.

"Reborn told you what happened to the Giegue family."

"Yes, he did. I was actually on my way to see them."

"Oh," Timoteo blinks. "You were going to see them? Why?"

"W-well, if it wasn't for me and this ceremony, the Giegue wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Ah, Tsunami-chan, please do not blame yourself. It was the Giegue's decision to attack the enemy."

"They were the ones that attacked? Why?"

"The Giegue wanted to take the group on as a gift to you."

"What?!" Tsunami yells. "S-s-so…it really is my fault!"

Reborn and Timoteo looked at her in silence. Tsunami starts to tear up.

'That family is hurt…because of me…'

"Tsunami, you should be honored. A family wanted to please you and nearly died to."

"I don't find it honorable or pleasing of somebody getting hurt or dying for my sake!"

"This is why you will make a good boss," Timoteo stood.

Tsunami looks up and finds a handkerchief in front of her. Timoteo nods his head and Tsunami takes the handkerchief. She realizes after taking it that she had started to cry. She wipes her eyes and cleans her face.

"Some would say that your sympathy and compassion towards others is a weakness. You're a crybaby, sometimes indecisive, too kind and care for her companions too much. But, I don't see it that way. You are the only one who can return the corrupted Vongola to its original state, Tsunami-chan."

"It's original state…?" Tsunami asks.

"The purpose of the first generation Vongola family that the Primo founded was to protect the townspeople. They would fight for their loved ones, but didn't abuse their power. What you have been doing is very much like their ways."

The Ninth asks for the new ring Tsunami received from the future. He looks it over and it receives a hopeful gaze from him.

"For you to have been able to obtain the ring that no other generation has been able to obtain must mean that Primo and I are thinking the same thing. He wants to destroy the current Vongola. You're the only one who would be able to carry on the Will of Vongola."

Tsunami slowly nods her head.

"Thank you, grandpa, for your confidence. When this all started I seriously believed that this was a mistake. There was no way I can become mafia boss. But I learned so much from Reborn. I now have people that I've grown to care for and in turn care for me. That is worth protecting! That is why I have decided to accept my fate and be the boss."

Timoteo eyes shone with near tears. He closes his eyes and bows his head.

"I am so happy to hear that. You know, Primo was about your age when he founded the vigilante group."

"R-really? It started as a vigilante group?"

"Yes. After seeing you in the future, I was reassured that you are ready and why waste time. The sooner you become Boss of the Vongola, the sooner you'll see the end to all the fights and murders that you hate so much."

Tsunami's breath shudders and her body starts to tremble.

"It's…it's starting to become a bit overwhelming!"

Timoteo chuckles.

"Well, I better let you go, before it gets too late. You were stepping out when my guardians caught you to see the Giegue family."

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Heh, heh. Such a kind, sweet girl." Timoteo rises and Tsunami follows him.

He pets her head and a thought comes to him. He opens his arms up and Tsunami blushes at the invitation for a hug. She hesitates briefly but steps into his arms. Timoteo wraps his arms around her shoulders and Tsunami mumbles as the warmth and kindness from the ninth boss surrounds her. She moans happily and wraps her arms around his middle. She feels his chuckle and the petting of her head.

"I have complete faith in you, Tsunami-chan. You also have the faith and support of the Primo himself."

"Thank you, grandpa."

* * *

Tsunami leaves the hotel to the hospital where the Giegue Family was kept. When asked for her relation to the family Tsunami claimed them as her family members. The nurses were unsure at first…so, as much as Tsunami knew that she would be guilty about it later…she used Kyoya's name.

All three members were in the same room. There were a few Vongola members that were assigned to watching over them that watched over them discreetly. Tsunami looked over each one and stopped at the last member.

"Will they recover?"

"The doctor said that they will live, but it will take a lot of rehabilitation for them to be able to walk again at the very least." The youngest Ninth guardian explained who Tsunami now knew his name was Ganauche III.

Tsunami stares down at the unconscious male Giegue. She bows her head.

"I'm so sorry. You and your family are here because you wanted me to be safe for the Inheritance Ceremony. You and my own family are working so hard so that I can be named the boss for the Vongola. Honestly, I didn't think I should be. But, I see that being the boss is one of the many ways to keep my family safe, including you and your families. I will do my best when I become boss to make sure that you and your family could live safely. I'm sorry and I thank you for your support."

Tsunami takes a deep breath and leaves the room, followed by Ganauche III. When she was gone, the member who she was speaking moves vaguely. A strangled sob pass through his lips and the wrapping around his eyes becomes soaked with tears.

* * *

Tsunami returns home alone. Reborn had stayed back at the hotel. Her mother had let her know that dinner was nearly ready. Tsunami decided to turn down dinner for she had a lot on her mind due to the day's events. She goes to her room and inside Enma was waiting at her table.

"Enma-kun?!"

"I'm guarding today."

"Oh…sorry."

Tsunami removes her jacket, sets it on a chair and joins Enma at the table.

"How are the Giegue?"

"….Reborn was right; they were in really bad shape. I feel terrible."

"Why?"

"Because…someone got hurt because of me."

"So? Why are you concerned? You didn't even know them till today."

"…..I just…don't like the idea of somebody getting hurt. Whether they are a stranger, a friend or an enemy."

"Even your enemies? Can you really do that?"

"I have done it before and…made quite a few friends out of my enemies. Some are even amongst my own guardians."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Huh?"

"My family has had a lot of scary things happen to us by other mafia families. The Shimon Family has dealt with a lot of crap from other families because we're famous as a small and weak family. If you experienced our pain…you wouldn't be as kind and naïve as you are."

"…." Tsunami didn't know how to respond to that.

"But-I think that's what I like about you. You're kind and sweet. You're not like the mafia that bullies us. That's why; I feel that I could be friends with you, Tsuna-chan. Tsuna-chan is different from the other scary mafia people."

Tsunami stares at Enma. Her heart was racing and her cheeks become warm with her excitement.

"I-I already consider us friends!"

Enma looks at her surprised.

"I've never met anyone in the mafia who I can relate to as much as I can relate to you! The others too..!"

Tsunami goes through their guardians and how they interact with each other and were happy together. Everyone was excited and happy with their newfound friendships with the other family. Out of all of mafia families they have met. The Vongola has bonded with Shimon most closely.

"Even without the ceremony, I really think it's great that we were all able to meet each other!"

"Tsunami! The bath's ready! Don't worry about the children; they have already taken their baths."

"Okay!" Tsunami calls back to her mother. "Enma-kun, why don't you go first?"

"You go ahead and go first."

Tsunami nods. She gathers her things and leaves the room. Enma waits a few minutes before reaching into his nearby backpack and pulls out a cell phone. He dials a number.

"Adelheid? It's me."

"How are things over there?"

"I have a request."

* * *

After speaking with Adelheid and hanging up, Enma pulls out some paper and a pen and writes, "_To Tsuna-chan, right now I'm being threatened by the mafia group that took down the Giegue Family and is trying to interfere with the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony. Please help me. Kozato Enma."_

Tsunami is asleep in her bedroom. Nuts was sleeping within her arms under the sheets with her. Enma stood out in the hall fully dressed watching Tsunami through the crack of the door. He opens it wider and as quietly as he could slips into her room. He takes the letter he wrote out of his jacket and places it on her desk. He looks over at Tsunami and approaches her bedside. He leans over the bed and gently pulls the blankets down to see her face. He leans in and softly pecks her cheek. He blushes to himself by his actions and slips out the door. The door shuts behind with a final glance.

"WAKE UP, TSUNA-NEECHAN!" Ipin and Lambo greeted in the morning.

"Wake up, neechan! It's morning!" Yells Lambo.

Lambo jumps onto Tsunami's stomach knocking the wind out of the girl. Ipin hops onto the window sill and slides the window open. A rush of wind fills the room knocking Enma's letter off the desk and onto the floor. The children bounce around and urge Tsunami to wake up and play with them. As they run around Lambo notices the letter and picks it up. Ipin was pulling a half-awake Tsunami out of the room. Lambo realizes that he was being left behind, shoves the letter deep into his fro and runs after them to beat them downstairs for breakfast.

At school, Adelheid walks onto campus. At the corner of her eyes she takes notices Tsunami walking in with her Storm and Rain guardians along her side. Takeshi seem to daydreaming, Hayato talking to Tsunami and Tsunami still near half-sleep but didn't seem alarmed or bothered by anything. Adelheid narrows her eyes at the girl.

Later on that day, Enma awaits Tsunami's arrival. He opens his phone checking the time reading, "12:35".

Adelheid found Enma at the factory with his head down and a dark shadow over his face.

"Sawada went to school this morning, just as always. She ignored the letter you wrote, Enma."

"….."

"These are the Vongola's true colors. Wake up already, Enma."

* * *

"Morning Tsunami."

"Ah! Morning, Reborn! You're back from the hotel."

"Hm. So it was just you and Enma last night. Did you two get cozy?"

"W-what are you talking about, Reborn?!"

"Hmph! Still no-good! Do you really think you can hide your open feelings for Enma from the greatest hitman in the world? You have to be blind not see that you have fallen for another boy, you man-eater!"

"Ah…that's not…that is…well…" Tsunami blushes insanely.

"Enma is different from the others. You were drawn to him without him having to anything. You're much comfortable with him than any of the guardians. You relate to him and have an understanding of him. Tsunami-chan, you've fallen in love with Enma. Heh, it's almost like you're soul mates! This would make your guardians very jealous…if any of them have taken notice to your liking to Enma."

"Why is this being brought up all of the sudden!?"

"The Ninth and I had spent most of the night talking about you and your family getting along with the Shimon family. He was very happy that things are going well between the two families."

"Yeah, everyone is getting along well. Ah, have you seen Enma-kun by the way? He left my house last night to get some stuff he forgot, and he never came back…"

"Hm? Is that so? We'll worry about that later. The Ninth wants to see you after school again. He wants to talk you personally about how well you're bonding with the Shimon."

The sun was settling down from Namimori, the sky was just beginning to darken. Takeshi and Kaoru had stayed later to practice on the field and had just finished cleaning the field. Takeshi compliments and talks about Kaoru's progress. He even gets a little chuckle from the quiet and shy boy. They both freshen and change clothes.

"Tomorrow's is Tsunami-chan's ceremony. You're going to be there, right?"

"I'm going."

"I'm really happy! I mean, Tsuna-chan's becoming and boss and all!"

In his happiness, Takeshi gives Kaoru a playful shove as Kaoru was putting on his jacket. When he was shoved something falls out of Kaoru's pocket. Takeshi moves before Kaoru and reaches down for it.

"Mm? Isn't this...a ring?"

Kaoru flinches. Takeshi examines it confused.

"Huh, it almost looks like…one of my rings but…they're right around my neck…Is this yours, Kaoru?"

Kaoru snatches the ring from Takeshi.

"Whoa, you wear rings too?"

"Y-yeah."

The ring had a slip of paper wrapped around it. But in the jostling and quick movements it unravels and falls to the floor.

"Heh, you keep dropping this…huh?"

On the slip of paper, was the Vongola crest crossed out with writing scribbled onto it.

"Is that the Vongola crest? Why is it crossed out…?"

"N-no reason!"

Takeshi plays his quick deductions with a laugh as he picks up that paper, "It couldn't mean 'overthrow Vongola', could it?" He smiles playfully.

Kaoru's nervous demeanor melts away and a dangerous aura rushes at Takeshi. Never expecting it, Takeshi didn't have enough time to react as Kaoru's flames filled his vision. He feels his body being nearly ripped apart and sees nothing but red splatter! He felt the most pain through his abdomen and lower back as if a hole had been ripped through him. He falls forward on the ground feeling nothing but horrible pain! He couldn't hear anything but his increased heart rate as his blood rushed out of him. His vision was becoming blurry but he could make out the large, imposing figure of his friend, Kaoru, making his way out the locker room.

"Not…good….Tsuna…mi…chan…."

At Timoteo's hotel, Tsunami was flushing red as the Ninth was filled with happiness that the Vongola and Shimon were getting along so pleasantly. He was most happy that more than likely that Tsunami might be becoming romantically involved with Kozato Enma. Tsunami really didn't like how Reborn reported her romances. She almost feels as though the Ninth and Reborn are reviewing scripts to a weird soap opera! Suddenly, her phone goes off. She excuses herself for the interruption but the Ninth just waved his hand and allowed Tsunami to answer.

"Hello, Hayato-kun?...Takeshi-kun? What happened to Takeshi-kun?"

There was long pause. Tsunami gasps and her skin becomes pale. Timoteo and Reborn watch her with grim faces. Tsunami's breath was taken away. She clutches the phone and presses it to her ear.

"H-hayato-kun?...What did you..say?" Her voice quivers. "Central…hospital…yes…yes….I'll be there….."

Tsunami's hands tremble and she squeezes the phone with her them as she shuts it. She takes deep breaths and nearly looks like she was about to have a panic attack.

"What's wrong, Tsunami? Did something happen to Takeshi?"

Tsunami bursts into a run from the chair, "I have to go to the hospital!"

She rushes out the door.

"Tsunami!" Reborn calls out and follows.

He was quick to catch up to her, despite his small body, and as the elevator crawls down to ground level, Reborn manages to calm her down and to get her to explain what happened and all the details.

"…Hayato's voice…was shaking…" Tsunami whimpers.

Tsuna runs through the hospital and finds her guardians and the Shimon family in the hall. They stood in front of sickly blue swinging doors.

"Where's Takeshi?!"

"In the emergency room!" Ryohei shouts.

Tsunami goes to the door and slam is open. Hayato calls out and reaches for her to stop her, to stop her from seeing it…

"TAKESHI!"

Tsunami freezes…

Before her was Takeshi on the operating table pale and lifeless. Blood stains and splatter was all over his face, in his hair and body. A mask was held over his nose and mouth. Tsunami covers her mouth at the sight of his open wound. She sees nothing but blood and the insides that she never wanted to see out in the open of her Rain guardian and lover. She didn't feel one of the nurses grabbing her and pulling her away from the operation room. She didn't hear the nurse shout at her of the operation in progress and not being allowed in the room. All that was now imprinted in her mind was that horrible nightmarish vision of her friend and lover on the table.

"Take…shi…!"

She was thrown out into someone arms. Her name was being called but she didn't hear it. She was shaken and yelled at. Tsunami couldn't hear anything. She couldn't see anything.

Tsunami's shock passed. Chrome comforted Tsunami and tried to give her support. She tried to offer her water, but Tsunami refused it with a shake of her head. Tsunami sat quietly with her long hair cover her face from the others' views. Chrome looks down on her boss and friend helpless.

"Yamamoto's dad is heading over too…" Hayato announces.

"I was the first one to find Yamamoto," said Ryohei, "I was patrolling the ground and saw him. And Yamamoto was lying in a pool of blood…I called the ambulance. I tried to heal some of his wounds with Garyuu's sun flames but… the wounds were too deep…."

Tsunami made no response. A tear came down Chrome's eye. Lambo whines and jumps from Rauji's shoulder. He stands in front of Tsunami and presses his hands against her legs.

"Neechan?...Neechan?! Talk to Lambo-san! Don't be sad, neechan! Neechan…." Lambo sniffs and begins to cry. "NEECHAAAAAN!" He wails.

"DAMN IT! I WON'T FORGIVE WHOEVER DID THIS!" Hayato snarls, rage filling his face.

"We need to ask the baseball team what they know…wasn't Mizuno with Yamamoto?" Asks Ryohei.

"Yeah." Mizuno confirms. "He and I were playing catch. But I left before him."

" I see…so Yamamoto must've been attacked when he was alone…" Ryohei confirmed.

"That idiot! Letting his guard down!" Hayato yells.

"Considering they were strong enough to take down a Vongola Guardian, there's a good chance that the same culprit is who attacked the Giegue Family." Adelheid points out.

"Which means we still have no clue who the culprit is…" Aoba adds.

"No, there's a way to dig out the culprit!"

"Reborn!" The group turns to the fedora-wearing infant. "…and Squalo of the Varia!" Hayato shouts.

Behind Reborn, was Squalo in his teacher's clothes. He walks past the students and stood in front of Tsunami's bowed head. He crouches down before her, cups her face in his hand and lifts it. What he sees squeezes his heart making him grimace. Tsunami's face was still pale from the shock. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were still moist with fallen tears. But most of all, her eyes were dull. Squalo mutters something under his breath in his mother-tongue and rubs her cheek with a thumb. He gently releases her face and lowers her head before standing up, snarling under his breath.

"But, it'll take some time to reveal the culprit, and since this concerns secret information about the Vongola, could the Shimon family leave for a while?"

"If you let us in on it, we would be able to help you," said Adelheid.

"Of course, if we need your help we'll ask for it. But for now, we need to have a little privacy."

"Voi, you lot should be careful too. You might be attacked as well." Squalo warned with his back turned.

"…Understood." Adelheid agrees.

When all of the Shimon were gone, Reborn was finally allowed to speak freely. The lead that Reborn spoke of was a message left by Takeshi written in his own blood. Tsunami lifts her head slightly.

"But a good portion of it was covered up…probably the part that revealed the culprit's name. Someone must've tried to erase any evidence. However, next to that the letters _'deritoto'_ had been written in small letters. I didn't get it at first. But if you rewrite it in romaji…it becomes _'delitto'_. In Italian this means…"

"'_Sin'_." Tsunami spoke up startling the others. "The word is '_sin'_."

"…From here-on, this information that only a few inside the Vongola family know. 'Sin'. It's the name of the small bottle that the boss of Vongola inherits at the ceremony with each new generation. 'Sin' is something Primo created to leave the memories of his battles to all his successors within the family. It is the proof of the Vongola Boss. In legends, they say that the bottle contains the blood that was shed during the battle. The culprit has something to do with the 'Sin'. It's probably their motive. Considering the fact that only time the 'Sin' appears before people's eyes is at the Inheritance ceremony…there is no mistake that the culprit will come to the ceremony. "

"The culprit…the one who hurt Takeshi will definitely be there, Reborn?" Tsunami whispers.

"Yes. Definitely."

"…whoever did that to Takeshi…"

Tsunami clenches her hands, digging her fingernails into the back of her hands.

"I'll catch them, no matter what it takes!" Tsunami growls through her clenched teeth.


	23. GBBSL 23: Vongola v Shimon, Round 1

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 23: Vongola vs. Shimon, Round 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Tsunami and her family waited in the hall of the hospital. Tsunami stares at the operation light and in defeat turns her gaze away from it. Hayato, sitting by her, looks over her. The fire in Tsunami's eyes had turn to a slight flicker of the brilliance she had when she made her declaration to avenge Takeshi. Now, she was concerned with the present. Hayato looks at her hands clenched tightly in her lap. He puts his hand over them holds them. Ryohei sat across from Hayato and Tsunami. He hears quick footsteps and turning to the sound he sees the elder Yamamoto. The boxer called out to the father and he makes his way over. Tsunami rises and Tsuyoshi puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Where's Takeshi?"

Tsunami looks up at the lit operation sign.

"What's going on? What happened to him?"

Tsunami looks down at the floor. Her shoulders shake under Tsuyoshi's hands. Tsuyoshi squeezes her shoulder gently with one hand and lifts her chin up.

"Tsunami?"

"I'm…I'm so sorry!" Tsunami whimpers.

Tsuyoshi shakes his head, "This isn't your fault at all!"

"But…"

Tsuyoshi pulls her into a hug. They support one another on the bench. Two hours go by terribly slow and the operation light cuts off. The doctor walks out the room and pulls down his mask.

"Yamamoto-san, I presume?"

"Yes, doctor. I'm Takeshi's father."

The doctor glances at the young faces.

"It's all right for them to hear. They're very close to Takeshi, they're family to us. Please, tell us. Is Takeshi okay?"

The doctor sighs heavily.

"We were able to stabilize him. He will pull through. However, there was extensive damage to your son's lower body. It would seem that even with recovery young Yamamoto won't be able to walk."

"My boy won't be able to walk?! Ever?"

The doctor shook his head no. Tsuyoshi sighs and covers his face with a hand. Tsunami couldn't believe it! With Takeshi unable to walk again…he won't be able to play baseball! He wouldn't be able to continue being her guardian!

* * *

Helicopters and limos arrive at a Western castle dropping off mafia of different families for the long-awaited ceremony. Trees rustle and whip about by the coming and going of helicopters. The limos and other fancy vehicles stroll across the grass and gravel. Men in suits and sunglasses dart their eyes about and touched their ear pieces communicating to each other on statues. Tsunami and her family had arrived all suited up. Chrome and Tsunami's suits were feminized. Chrome wearing a short skirt instead of pants. Tsunami wore shorts and dark thigh-high leggings. This ceremony was very important to her and her familgia. It wasn't about her anymore. This was for Takeshi and catching the person responsible in putting him into the hospital. On looking around, they couldn't imagine how to start finding the culprit. But they have to. They have to find him! He had to be amongst all the unfamiliar faces…

"Tsunami! Hey! Hey, Tsunami!" a voice yells out excitedly.

Tsunami was surprised to hear someone call out to her. Especially when the voice was familiar and happened to belong to Naito Longchamp.

"L-longchamp-san?" Tsunami gasps.

The strange, awkward mafia-heir snickers and rubs the back of his wild hair.

"Long time no see! Today is the big day for you! Betcha' you're excited, huh, huh?"

"Y-yeah. Um, what happened to you? You just stopped coming to school."

"Aw, I had to go back to Italy, ya' know."

"Oh." Tsunami blinks.

Naito leans into Tsunami's face, staring directly into her eyes. Tsunami squeaks trying to lean back without falling backwards. Hayato made an indignant sound when Naito spoke up again.

"Hey, are you okay? Your eyes don't have that sparkle. Sure your face is pretty plain but…I always liked that sparkle in your eyes. Hah, c'mon," Naito puts his hands on her shoulder and shakes her a bit. "Loosen up, don't be so serious! It's a big, happy day for you!" Naito turns his head, "Right, Takeshi? Cheer her up!"

Takeshi smiles slightly, standing beside Chrome, "Yeah!"

Naito stares at Takeshi for a long time. Chrome holds her breath. Naito bursts out laughing, rushes over to Takeshi and slings an arm roughly around his shoulders.

"Hah! What kind of answer is that! Loosen up all of you! Oh…my buddies are calling me, got a run! Can't wait to see you ya'!"

Naito scrambles off with a cheery wave. The Vongola guardians relax again after the strange boss leaves. Tsunami looks to Chrome and smiles encouragingly.

"You're doing great, Chrome-chan."

Chrome nods her head. Tsunami looks up at the Takeshi the Illusion. Takeshi looks at Tsunami and gives her a smile. It was a sweet smile, but didn't held all the warmth and love the real Takeshi held in his eyes. Tsunami returns the smile back and nods her head at Chrome. The family walks through the crowd. Other mafia see her and some would stop her and greet her.

"Tsunami, there you are!"

Her self-proclaimed brother approaches her and kisses both her cheeks. There were a few lady mafia members there blushing and pouting with envy of Tsunami receiving such strong affections from the handsome, young mafia boss.

"It's good to see you again! It feels like forever!"

"It certainly has been a few months, big brother."

Dino blushes, "Ah, Tsunami-chan!"

"VOOOOOI! Enough of the sap!"

Tsunami and many of the guests were startled as they turn to the loud voice. People moved away from the Varia group. Squalo was no longer a teacher and was back in his Varia uniform. Behind him were Lussuria, Belphegor, Levi and Mammon. The guests whisper in terror at the sight of the assassin squad. Tsunami smiles at Squalo.

"How does it feel?" Asks Tsunami.

"Hmm, what are you talking about?" Squalo frowns.

"To be back in uniform?"

"Feels great," Squalo bares his teeth. "I was getting bored babysitting you brats!" Squalo barks out.

Takeshi smiles again, "Hah!"

Dino turns sharply at Takeshi, narrowing his eyes. He looks directly into Tsunami's eyes with a very serious expression.

"Tsunami, what's going on? You know you can tell your big brother anything right…?"

"Don't worry about it. Not right now. It's complicated. Just go with it." Squalo murmurs pulling on Dino's shoulder.

The mafia boss and the assassin stare at each other for a moment before Dino turns to Tsunami.

"Tsunami-chan, you can rely on your big brother. I will help you, please know that."

"Of course, Dino, thank you." Tsunami touches his hands and squeezes them.

Dino's smile returns to his face and he leaves. Squalo nods to Tsunami and follows Dino. The rest of the Varia greeted Tsunami. Levi made sure that Bel didn't do anything perverted, but Bel seemed to be behaving since there were so many eyes and ears about them. Mammon spoke with Chrome. He seemed to be encouraging her a little. Squalo calls for them and the Varia leave the Vongola.

"Who the hell are you?!"

There was a crash and people shouting. Looking towards the commotion, Tsunami sees a man pushing a small person against a table. The table and the person fall the ground and he becomes tangled in the tablecloth and when he slowly pulls it off him he revealed himself to be Enma.

"Enma!"

Tsunami rushes to him. She stood in between Enma and the man. Tsunami looks up at the man.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" yells Tsunami.

"Why? We have strangers at this ceremony! Who the hell are they?" Yells the man.

Adelheid goes to help Enma up. She glares at the man coldly, "We were invited!"

"A likely story…"

"They were!" Tsunami shouts. "They were invited by the Ninth. Please, please don't bother them anymore!"

"….Feh, I have no time for some no-name family."

The man leaves and the on-lookers disperse. Tsunami looks to Enma and she along with Adelheid help Enma off the ground.

"Enma-kun, are you okay?"

"….I'm fine."

As he stood up he avoids looking into Tsunami's face. He sees Takeshi and stares. Adelheid and the rest of the Shimon stare at Takeshi.

"Is it all right for him to be…walking around?" Asks Adelheid.

"I-it wasn't that bad." Tsunami smiles. "Takeshi gave us quite a scare."

Takeshi smiles and scratches the back of his head, "Haha, sorry about that."

Tsunami turns back to Enma.

"Enma, why didn't you come to school yesterday?"

"….."

"Enma? Enma, what's wrong?"

"…..Tsunami…"

"Tsunami-chan!" Chrome gasps loudly.

Everyone was startled by Chrome's outburst, turning to her. Chrome becomes shy but speaks up again.

"Uh…Boss, he's here!"

"Who?" Tsunami frowns.

"Kufufufufu, must you even ask, Vongola-chan!" A voice echoes.

Mist suddenly fills the area the purple haze prevented those around the Vongola from seeing anything. As quickly as the mist appeared is instantly vanished, revealing Mukuro standing before Tsunami. There was a startled outcry from the guests. Enma and the Shimon were just as startled and they backed away.

"What…what…" Adelheid stutters.

"What is HE doing here?!" Julie asks angrily.

"Uh, well…I…." Tsunami struggles to explain.

Mukuro takes Tsunami's hand and twirls her about him. He gracefully stoops down to one knee and in front of Enma, the Shimon and the mafia guests presses his lips against the back of her hand. The kiss was long and Mukuro puts a lot of love into her hand. Tsunami flushes to her ears.

"M-m-mukuro!"

Mukuro slowly pulls his lips away and looks into Tsunami's eyes with a smile full of gratitude.

"Why, I'm here to support my beloved Boss as she receives her inheritance, as her Mist Guardian."

"But, you were in prison! Imprisoned by the Vindice!" Adelheid insists.

"Physically, yes. Dear Chrome was my gateway to see the light of day. But thanks to this wonderful girl I can stand before you all on my own two feet."

Mukuro kisses Tsunami's hand again and stood up. He kept his eyes on her that were filled twinkling mischief, love and admiration. Tsunami is flustered by such a strong look and bows her head and tries pulling her hand away.

"Mukuro-kun!"

"That's very inappropriate, Mukuro," said Reborn who was smirking.

Reborn couldn't help but enjoy the looks of awe and terror of the guests as they now had the most dangerous, youngest criminal of the mafia world showing his gratitude and loyalty to the future tenth boss of the Vongola!

"I have to agree with Reborn as well," booms a great voice.

Tsunami receives another shock as strong arms pull her away from Mukuro and into a strong chest. She sighs with her last bit of air as the arms filled with strong cologne squeezes her. A rough, itchy chin rubs against her face and neck and Tsunami tries not to squeal and especially not to giggle.

"Dad, let go! You're embarrassing me."

Iemitsu chuckles and releases Tsunami.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-chan. You know your old man is happy to see you! I had to be sure that I cleared all my work so I can be hear."

"….thank you, dad." Tsunami smiles, "Oh, have you met…huh?"

Tsunami looks behind her father.

"What is it?" asks Iemitsu.

"Uh….I thought a friend of mine was here…"

"Juuhime!...Those bastards…Hibari is here! He's mad that Mukuro is here!"

Kyoya had arrived at the castle on his own. He was hiding in the shadows away from the crowds until Mukuro showed up. Tsunami found the two staring each other down. Kyoya is glaring at Mukuro coldly and Mukuro smirking.

"Hello, Hibari."

"Herbivore, how dare you salivate over Sawada's hand so indecently before everyone's eyes!"

"Jealous, Hibari? I'm rather surprised that you're here in this great crowd!"

"I'm here because a student of Namimori was attacked on the school grounds! I will find the culprit and bite him to death, not just for defiling Namimori with blood but also upsetting Sawada."

"Ah, yes. Chrome told me how upset Beloved Vongola was over the rain guardian. Whoever had upset her must be punished."

"….so for once, we are in agreement."

"Indeed."

Cloud and Mist Guardian step away from each other. Tsunami and the other guardians stare at them.

"Hime, did those two just decide to work together?" asks Hayato.

"…I've seen it and heard it…but I still can't believe." Tsunami shook her head.

"Extremely surreal!"

Reborn is always amazed how Tsunami's love and the guardians' love worked in unison. Mukuro and Kyoya love Tsunami so much that they are willing to put aside their differences and work together for a common goal.

"Sawada Tsunami," one of the Ninth's guardians approaches her. "It it time to begin.

Tsunami nods her head, "I'm ready."

* * *

There ceremony was held inside the castle. The guests gather in a large room. All the doors were blocked by a pair of guards. Timoteo stood in the center of the room. A red velvet cover was placed over a box-shaped object on a pillar. Two of his guardians stood on each side behind him. Tsunami stood before him with her own guardians standing behind her. Timoteo turns to one of his guardians and nods. One guardian removes the velvet cloth and reveals a glass case. The other guardian picks the case up and went to the Ninth's side.

"Now, the inheritance…" He takes the box from his guardian and turns to Tsunami, "I pass this onto you, Decima."

Shrieking fills the room, causing everyone to grab their heads and covered their ears. It was useless for the shrieks stabbed into their ears. Tsunami and her guardians felt the head-splitting pain and the shrieking increases, shattering glass and the windows. Chaos erupts as people ran about to escape the terrible sound somehow but the guards at the doors were already at the move. They kept the guests from leaving. The situation becomes wilder when smoke appears, surrounding the Ninth. The Ninth guardians quickly move and surround him, flames activated and they formed a ring of flames as a defense of protection, Difesa a Circolo. When the smoke clears it appeared that the guardians were roughed up a bit and the Ninth was injured.

"Grandpa!" Tsunami rushes to the elder man's side.

"I'm fine, Tsunami. It's only a scratch, don't worry my dear."

"…But, the bottle. The 'Sin' is gone!" Tsunami points out.

"It's fine. That wasn't the real 'Sin'. The real 'Sin' is locked in a vault in the next room. A special vault with all the seven flames…"

"Nono!" A ninth guardian bursts into the room, "The vault has been broken into!"

"Impossible!" Timoteo.

The Ninth Lightning Guardian was searching the room with his handgun at the ready. The search in the room was rather difficult with the smoke flowing thickly around the room. He points at a strange sound. He sees a shadow and begins to pull the trigger. The gun suddenly falls apart, its pieces clatter to the ground. Sharp projectiles shoot towards him to run him through. Ganauche defends himself with his flames and was pushed back. Tsuna and her guardians, followed by the Ninth and his own. Ganauche warns them not go any further. There was a strange power from within. They desperately try to see through the smoke and it begins to clear. As the smoke clears, Tsunami sees something from within. There were several figures in the room and they become recognizable. Tsunami's eyes are filled with realization as she the forms reveal to be the entire Shimon family. She and her family and allies are shocked. They were speechless. Enma held a bottle in his hand. He stares at it and seem to realize right then that he was seen. He holds the bottle out between his fingers for everyone to see. He locks his gaze with Tsunami.

"We're taking back the 'Sin'. This blood belongs to the Shimon Family."

"What are you saying?" demands the Ninth.

"The Shimon Familgia only came to the ceremony to take 'Sin'," Adelheid explains, "and to take our revenge on the Vongola."

"…'take revenge on the Vongola'?" Tsunami repeats. "….it was you. It was you all this time?"

Tsunami clinches her fists and glares at the Shimon, "It was you that attacked Takeshi!"

Tsunami's eyes become lit and her flame flashes bright on her forehead. It was large and waves with fury.

"It was." Adelheid shrugs. "Your Rain guardian saw the plans Kaoru had on him and the Shimon ring."

"Shimon rings? Never heard of such a thing!" Reborn stated.

"Of course, you wouldn't." Adelheid sneers, "The Shimon rings were hidden in the earth until an earthquake unearthed them buried within Cozart Shimon's grave."

"The key to awakening the rings was the blood of the first Shimon Boss, called 'Sin'." Enma adds to the explanation.

"….I had always known of it as the war blood that must never be forgotten…" said the Ninth.

"How foolish of you, Nono!" Adelheid barks. "That just shows how rotten the Vongola is inside and out. The Vongola ancestors tried to hide the truth in order to throw all evidence of their errors into the darkness! The Primo and the first Shimon Boss were allies, almost brothers. They worked together to bring the mafia families under one rule. Against the largest family, it was the Shimon that lured them into battle expecting the Vongola to save them. The Vongola never came and they were killed. The remaining Shimon were blamed."

Enma points to Tsunami, "And you, carry the blood of the betrayer of Shimon…"

"You're wrong!" Tsunami yells.

Enma flinches at her voice.

"I don't deny that the blood of Vongola runs within me. I can't prove that it didn't happen. But there is one thing I can swear on my own grave. Vongola Primo is a man who would never do such a thing!"

"….I am the Tenth heir to the Shimon familgia and will take revenge on the Vongola. I will declare war to regain the Pride of Shimon!"

Adelheid activates her ring and the powerful energy surrounds, altering the neat appearance of her the Shimon school uniform to something rather risqué. She fires upon the Vongola in seconds. Hayato counters her attack activating his ring to summoning Sistema C.A.I. As the shield of storm flames protects the familgia the furniture, ceiling and walls are shredded to pieces!

"You see the reason why Primo sought to rid himself of our family. He realized that our power, our flames could rival that of the Vongola's Seven flames the Sky….the Seven Flames of the Earth!"

"These flames exists to regain the Shimon's pride" Enma stares at his ring.

"You're wrong," Tsunami shouts through the shield, "we understand painful past and the reason of your anger. But hurting people won't help you regain your pride!"

Enma glares at Tsunami again. He clenches his hands and his lips tighten. Tsunami stood before continuing to try to change his mind, his mission not to hurt anyone! What makes her so righteous when she lives with the sinful blood of her ancestor that had cause pain for his family for generations?

"Stop, Adelheid. I'm going to take down all the Vongola here and now."

"Cocky little bastard!" Snarls Hayato, "I'll like to see you try…"

Enma raises a fist before his eyes. The flames of the earth spiral around his hand and his eyes flash as he opens up his hand. Tsunami's guardians had surrounded her after Enma's challenge and before Tsunami's eyes they were suddenly raised off the ground. The next instant they were pressed into deep craters of the walls. Tsunami felt the power around her and the wind of her guardians' bodies as they were taken from her side. Chrome wasn't exempt from the great attack and as soon as she had hit the wall the illusion of Takeshi disappears.

"Tsuna-chan. I almost believed in you," He flicks his fingers and raises his hand.

The next location their bodies went was above Tsunami's head in the ceiling.

"Enma…Enma, please stop!" Tsunami cries.

"Do you know why I haven't attacked you yet? I want you to taste the pain the first boss of Shimon was dealt by Primo!"

He lets the guardians fall to floor around Tsunami. She stares at her unmoving guardians. The guardians are pulled from the wall and they were bodily pulled towards one another and were crashed together in a tangle of bodies. Tsunami gasps as her guardians were released over the ground. Bruises and blood appeared on their bodies.

"Enma…" Tsunami shook her head, "Please…"

Kyoya twitches on the ground. He coughs out the pain and rises to his feet. He wavers slightly but holds a standing stance. After Kyoya, the other guardians rise to their feet.

"Kufufu, oh my….what a surprise…" Mukuro grunts.

The other guardians got up but were crouched on their knees or feet.

"You…think it'll be that easy?!" Hayato huffs.

Ryohei raises his fists, "We're not done, Kozato!"

"…I'm ready," Enma whips his hand out and his flames brighten again.

Where they stood, the guardians felt heavy pressure pressed on top of them. It increases onto them as the floor crumbles under their feet. A huge dent in the ground was created several feet thick. The guardians were pressed even further creating their hole beneath themselves. Suddenly, their rings begin to crack. The older mafia generations sees this and cry out in dismay! Enma clenches his hand and the pressure becomes too much the guardians and the rings. The rings shatter to pieces and all the guardians lose consciousness.

"ENMA STOP!" Tsunami cries and charges through the air with her gauntlets ablaze.

She meets Enma and their gauntlets meet, wrist to wrist! Their flames flash and press against each other angrily. Tsunami's eyes were filled with anger and Enma's eyes were calm and indifferent. Their flames fight around each other and form a white sphere of light around them. The light blinds the mafia in the room causing them to shield their eyes. The Sky and Earth ring light up brightly at the same time.

"When we first met, I forgot to seal the ring. I was surprised too."

"Why, Enma?! Why would someone like you do this?!"

"It's your own fault. I watched you. Until I met you, I thought the Vongola the Tenth was someone scary and hateful. But, she turned out to be someone unexpected…" Enma looks into her eyes, somewhat sadly. "But you….!"

Enma shifts his arm and throws Tsunami into the ceiling! Tsunami gasps in pain; she was in so much pain she loses sight of the room around her. Dino, Squalo and the Varia made a single move to help her, but were stopped by Adelhied. She warns them not to interfere.

"But you…!" Enma pushes Tsunami deeper into the ceiling aggressively! "Like the Primo, you too betrayed me!"

"What?!" Tsunami gasps.

Tsunami couldn't scream! She was losing her breath as Enma's earth flames pushed against her body. He could feel her nerves being pinched, her muscles squeezed and her bones grinding!

'Enma?!'

Her head felt like it was being crushed in a vice and she was seeing dark spots. She feels her flames sputter and realizes that her ring was suffering just like her guardians'. It shatters and Tsunami looses consciousness.

"TSUNAMI!" Iemitsu calls out.

Instead of letting Tsunami's body drop, Enma lowers her to his level and stares at her.

"We're taking the Tenth Vongola heir with us."

"Sounds good to me!" Julie smirks.

"Enma, why are we take her?" Adelheid frowns.

Enma steals a glance at Tsunami's father. The father's face was full of fear and desperation to do save his daughter, but there was nothing he could do while risking his daughter's life.

"I won't hurt her. Tsunami-chan is going to suffer by watching ALL of her family suffer. To taste the pain of the Shimon."

Julies climbs down the crator and picks Chrome's body from the rest of Tsunami's familgia.

"I'll be taking a date as well. I have plans for her." Julie winks.

"Today is the start of the Vongola's end, and the beginning of the New Shimon!" Adelheid declares.

After the declaration, the Shimon family takes Chrome and Tsunami out of the blasted hole leading outside.

* * *

After the Shimon escapes from the destroyed ceremony, those left behind scrambled to provide aid to the Tsunami's guardians. Dino approaches Kyoya and as he does Kyoya regains consciousness. He shoves Dino away from him after the Cavallone Boss asks of his well-being. Kyoya claimed he was okay physically, but his pride had been wounded terribly. The other guardians were steadily regaining consciousness and were helped up by the Ninth guardians.

"I'm fine!...Hime, are you okay?...Hime?"

"I'm sorry," Timeteo looks down sadly. "Tsunami isn't here."

"What?!" Hayato stares in horror.

"I'm afraid we were unable to stop the Shimon from taking Tsunami."

"No…no…" Hayato bows his head.

"They've taken Lady Vongola," Mukuro sighs as he rested against his trident, "and little Chrome as well."

"Those bastards!" Hayato grounds his teeth, "They played us for idiots!"

"No way! Where did they go?!" Roars Ryohei.

"Everyone calm down please! One of my guardians is currently tracking them down…" Timeteo works to calm the teens down.

Just as they were calmed the Ninth Lightning Guardian returns and reports bad news to the Ninth boss. His Storm Guardian Coyote Nougat was discovered by the Shimon and was attacked. The Ninth stares in disbelief. He wraps an arm around himself and covers his face. The Tenth guardians are beginning to lose hope. Squalo steps toward Timeteo.

"Voi, the Varia can take it from hear. Just give us your consent...!"

"No!"

"What?! What was that old man?!"

"I said NO! I will not make any more victims!"

"'Victims'? Are you saying we'd lose?! We're on a different level than your wimpy guardians!"

"Squalo! Shimon's power lies within a ring that we know nothing about! Without a powerful ring, you will never win!" Timeteo roars.

Squalo, the Varia and Dino flinch at Timeteo's explanation! Another of the Ninth's guardians was caring a tray. He had collected all the pieces of the Sky rings inside them. The rings of the Vongola were destroyed and they wouldn't stand a chance against the Shimon with or without them. Reborn looks at the ground in thought. There was no way any of them could save Chrome or Tsunami.

"This is my fault." Groans Timeteo, "If only…if only I have researched the Shimon further! If I had, this could have been prevented. The rings, given to us by our ancestors, wouldn't have been destroyed and Tsunami would still be here with us. My life would not be enough to compensate for this…"

"There's still some hope left."

The room turns to an old man draped in a weathered cloak, large dark sunglasses and a wooden cane with the skull of a small animal. There was a small, amused grin on his wrinkled lips.

"I can see with these blind eyes."

Timeteo stares at the older man. His mouth was wide open in shock as he stutters out words of recognition of the man. The man snickers as he hobbles closely to the Ninth.

"You have certainly grown old."

"Grandfather Talbot! You came to the ceremony?!"

"Yes, though I am a bit late. I was taking care of my sheep!"

The Tenth guardians stare at the strange much elder man.

"Who the heck is that geezer?" Hayato grumps.

"He's Talbot, the oldest metal craftsman that had worked alongside the Vongola." Reborn explained from Ryohei's shoulder.

"Metal…craftsman?" Ryohei gives Reborn a confused look.

"A man who works with metal to make tools and accessories," Reborn explains simply and quickly.

Talbot suddenly asks to see the Vongola rings. He turns to the Ninth guardian holding the broken shards. He looks to his boss and Timeteo nods his head giving him his consent. The tray is given to Talbot and the old man hisses in concern. He mutters and coos over the rings as they were children. He shakes his head and clicks his tongue. The guardians were confused by the old man's bedside-manner to their broken rings.

"Ho ho ho, so the opponent was the Shimon Ring adided by the 'Sin', eh? No wonder you were defeated!"

Everyone was surprised that the old man, Talbot, knew exactly what happened to the rings just by looking at them!

"The rings are writhing to be reborn," Talbot nods safely.

"Reborn? Grandfather Talbot, that means…that the Vongola rings are still…"

"Yes, they're still alive. The shell has merely been destroyed…now, where is the Tenth?" Talbot looks around. "Hm, hm? Where is she? The rings told me about her and I really want to meet her. I also heard she's a cutie~!"

"Dirty old geezer!" Hayato yells.

"Extreme! What do you mean the rings told you?"

"Hah, you wore these rings, and yet you don't even know? Within powerful rings dwell spirits. With spirits, they are able to feel. To hear those voices is my job. The Vongola rings are telling me new possibilities."

"You don't mean to say that the Vongola rings can be fixed?!" Timeteo gasps.

"More or less, yes." Talbot shrugs.

The guardians are filled with hope again.

"However, even if they are fixed to their original state, they will only meet the same fate if they face Shimon again. If can't be helped, as the levels of the rings are much too different. The Shimon Rings are bathed in the First generation Shimon's blood, and its powers have multiplied. There's no way to win unless they are upgraded as well."

During his talk, Talbot continues to look around.

"Before I can continue, I ask where the Tenth heir is?"

"….I'm afraid Grandfather Talbot, but Tsunami was taken by the Shimon along with the second Mist Guardian."

"Oh?...Too bad, I wanted to meet her….anyway, I was talking about upgrades…you seem to bear rings of the beasts as well."

"You mean the animal rings?" Suggests Hayato impatiently.

"Yes, show them to me."

The beast rings are placed into his hands and after looking after them, "I see, I will need their spirits as well…and also…"

Talbot throws out his cloak open and attached to the insides of the cloak were strange ingredients, tools, pouches, vials and bottles. He goes through his inventory and mutters under his breath, naming of names of the items. He makes pleased noised and pulls out a vial filled with a red liquid.

"Ah, here we are…the Blood of the Vongola Primo! 'Penalty'!"

"Wha…?!Primo's blood?!"

"Pe…Penalty'?!" Timeteo whispers. "Wh-why do you have Primo's blood?!"

"Bah, I forgot the details! Now then, we have the materials! If all goes well, the Vongola rings will obtain a power like never before! But if we fail, the Vongola rings will lose their spirits and well never shine again."

The guardians stare at Talbot. Here was a chance for their rings to not only be fixed, but improved upon to make them stronger than their previous state. However, there was a chance that the rings will never be prepared.

"I would have left it up to the little Decima if she would want to take that risk. So, I'll simply just leave it up to the individuals. What say you?"

"Do it!" Hayato shouts. "Upgrade my ring, please sir!"

"Oh? You've made up your mind that quickly?"

"Yes! That ring is the only way of getting the Tenth back! As her right-hand, it is my sworn duty to ensure her safety! I'll even give my soul if that is what it takes to fix my ring!"

"Hmmmm?" Talbot watches Hayato curiously.

"I want my ring upgraded, to the extreme, too! I got to save Tsunami-chan and Chrome-chan too!"

"Ah, so one of do remember that Chrome-chan was taken as well. I owe the Vongola my freedom and my life. This will be one of the many ways to repay lady Vongola," Mukuro consents.

"Do it. Now and be quick!" Kyoya turns and walks out the room.

"Aye, understood," the old craftsman smiles kindly. "Then let's get started!"


	24. GBBSL 24: The Island of the Shimon

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 24: The Island of the Shimon

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

At the suggestion of the old craftsman, the guardians waited in a room to rest. They waited quietly, deep in their thoughts while Kyoya goes to another room to be alone with his own. The guardians were in disbelief of Shimon's actions against them. Hayato and Ryohei had felt that they were developing close bonds with the members of Shimon. With Ryohei, he and Koyo had started as rivals but through their rivalry they learned about each other and worked together to beat Reborn's challenge. He felt that they became friends through sportsmanship. Hayato couldn't believe that an U.M.A. was capable of betrayal. He felt that he was making a connection with Shittopi. They thought of the other members of Shimon from Adelheid's intimidating aura which now on reflection could have been true killing intent towards them. Rauji seemed to have enjoyed playing with Lambo, even allowing himself to play as the subordinate for the child. They wonder if Kaoru was truly concerned for Takeshi after he was injured! The most shocking revelation was from Enma. That Enma held so much hate for the Vongola, considering how much Tsunami liked him and the two of them were getting rather close to each other. Hayato and even Ryohei stopped to think.

They were talking about the Shimon with each other and realized now how very, very close Enma was getting to Tsunami. Enma came with every Shimon guardian everyday to see Tsunami. Hayato remembered how happy Tsunami became when Enma was there. Tsunami tended to be rather shy but still polite to strangers, but it was surprising how quickly to took Enma. She talked with him ease and had no problem getting close to him physically. Could it be…could be that Tsunami was seeing Enma as more than a friend? Yet Enma attacked them in front of her and kidnapped her.

Reborn brings them back to reality by reminding them how Takeshi had thought the same thing of the Shimon and now he was in the hospital. The Vongola were going to have a serious battle in the very near future with Shimon. Shimon had declared war against them and had taken a member of their familgia and their boss, Tsunami.

"We have to get Hime back!" Hayato growls.

"Of course! We will get her and Chrome-chan back to the EXTREME!" Ryohei grips his fist.

"From the determination in your voices it seems that perhaps that you have your resolve. Please keep that resolve in your mind."

Talbot had returned to the room with the tray he left with. On the tray were rocks the size of large fists. The rocks were dull and rough with glass-like geometric shapes of the Guardians' symbols of their flame attributes. The group stares at the rocks unsure of what they were looking at.

"Could those be the Vongola rings?" asks Reborn.

"You're a sharp one, Arcobaleno!" Talbot chuckles.

The guardians, Reborn and Timeteo begin to despair but Talbot cackles, "I am unsure whether the upgrades are a failure or not. Yes, they do seem pretty lifeless right now, but they are only at stage one before they are reborn. It is up to you to bring your rings to life. You must awaken the soul of the rings!"

"How do we do that?" asks Hayato.

"You must light up the rings with the most powerful energy of your flame filled with your resolve! But keep in mind…you have only one chance. Fail and your rings will never awaken."

The guardians think over Talbot's words for only a moment. Kyoya was the first to move and pick up his rock-form ring. He takes it out of the room. Mukuro takes his ring and examines it. Ryohei and Hayato took theirs at the same with determination in their eyes.

"Let's do this!" Hayato grips his rock.

"We'll show you our determination to the EXTREME!"

"Then show me," Talbot grips his cane in anticipation, "Show me the limits of your flame!"

Hayato and Ryohei held their rings and focus their flame into the rocks. There was a spark and the rocks begin to glow.

"Not enough! The rings will die!" Talbot warns.

"Now isn't the time for failure! You're family is waiting!" Reborn reminds them.

Hayato and Ryohei grit their teeth. Takeshi was in the hospital his life barely hanging and with the high possibility of not walking ever again. Chrome and their precious boss and lover were taken and who knows what the Shimon were doing to them! There was a bright flash and light surrounds the two of them. The rocks begin to crack and disintegrate and the rings begin to shine once again! Hayato's ring reappears as buckle on his belt. Ryohei's rings forms around his arm as a bangle. Their box animals' figures appeared on the rings.

In the other room, Kyoya stares at his new cloud bracelet. Mukuro smirks and touches the mist earring on his ear. Kyoya glares at him for succeeding.

Talbot goes on to explain that the rings had changed to suit their users' abilities. He calls these new rings, Vongola Gear.

After their success of reawakening their rings the remaining Guardians in the room and Reborn realize that Kyoya and Mukuro were long gone. Before they could decide whether to find them or reason why the two of them had left, a Ninth Guardian rushes into the room and announces that they had figured out the whereabouts of the Shimon base through the texts and manuscripts of the Vongola library. It wasn't easy to find such information for much of the texts retaining to Shimon had been destroyed. As if someone from within the Vongola was trying to completely erase the existence of the Shimon from history! How they were able to find the most information were letters found that were exchanged between the Vongola Primo and the Shimon. From the letters and records of trips the Primo took, the base was located in the Pacific Ocean. The Vongola couldn't get a pinpoint location of the base because of a magnetic field. Timeteo begins to make preparations for the Vongola army to set out for an attack on the Shimon base. However, Hayato frowns at the Ninth Boss' decision and speaks out.

"With all due respect, Nono, I don't think…this situation should be solved that way!"

The older man frowns, "What do you mean, Hayato?"

The Varia and the other Ninth guardians were just as confused and surprised as the Ninth. Hayato shakes his head.

"This way isn't the way, Hime would like. As her right-hand, I know without a doubt this isn't the way! This isn't a battle between Vongola and Shimon! This isn't a mafia war!"

"VOI! What do you mean this isn't a mafia war?! The Shimon said it themselves; this IS a war between Vongola and Shimon!"

"Hime doesn't fight for the mafia!" Hayato argues. "She fights for her friends!"

Timeteo's eyes widen at Hayato's argument. Ryohei smirks and thumbs his nose.

"You're extremely right, Octopus-head! Tsunami-chan goes the distance for us! Not the mafia!"

"Please, hear what you are saying," said a Ninth Guardian. "This is a war! Not some fight between friends!"

"This is a fight between friends and somehow we have to fix this as friends! I believe that is what Tsunami…er Juu-hime wants!"

Squalo opens his mouth to argue but closes it again. He thinks of Tsunami and begrudgingly has to admit Tsunami would have made the decision Hayato would assume she would make. The Rain Varia didn't like the idea. He looks to the Ninth and hopes that the man would make a sensible choice.

"…..The Shimon family ordeal is now in the responsibility of the Tenth guardians. However, I would like for the Tenth guardians to make it a priority to find their boss and set her free. Once the Tenth boss is freed and restored to her position over you all, you may do what is needed to be done against the Shimon as she sees fit!"

Hayato nods his head in agreement.

"Also, Reborn will be coming with you." Timeteo looks to Reborn, "Reborn, I'm giving you strict orders. You are forbidden to attack the Shimon in any way."

The Tenth guardians and the others in the room were confused of that strange order. Reborn was the only one that understood and agrees to Timeteo's condition. Timeteo orders Ganache to make preparations. Ganache nods his head and hurries out of the room to make them. At an open windowsill, Hibird was sitting on the ledge behind the curtains. When the conversation ended the little bird flew away.

* * *

Mukuro was trailing behind Kyoya and he smirks, his red eye flashing and switching symbols.

"Kyoya-kun~, I know the location."

"Hnnn." Kyoya grunts.

"Aren't you glad that I am assisting you? You would of still been at that mansion wasting time waiting for an answer, instead of preparing for the trip!"

"Hnnn!" Kyoya grunts again with annoyance.

* * *

Reborn helps Hayato in what to do amongst themselves to prepare for the trip. While the Ninth handled traveling arrangements and supplies, the guardians should go home to get what they need, such as a change of clothes. Reborn also suggests to Hayato that they would need Lambo and get items for Tsunami for when they have found her. Hayato goes to Tsunami's house first. He meets Nana and she asks about her daughter. Hayato quickly makes an excuse that they all decided to go camping…and Tsunami needed female supplies. Nana allows Hayato to come inside to get whatever he needed for her daughter. Hayato packs suitable clothing for Tsunami in one of her bags. He also grabs Lambo and just before he left Nana stops him and gives him a package. She said the package was from a friend of Tsunami's, Irie. The package came with a letter. In the letter, Irie said that Spanner was making her way to Japan. Spanner would be staying at Irie's home serving as the host family for the foreign exchange student program. It was then Hayato realizes that Spanner was addressed as a "she" and not a "he". Hayato chokes at a photo of Spanner with an undone jumpsuit revealing that Spanner was truly a girl! Spanner had sent Irie for Tsunami a new model of headphones and contact lenses for the X-Burner attack!

Reborn smiles, glad they had dropped by Tsunami's home to pick up items for her.

* * *

Vongola owned ships sail through the Pacific Ocean. They were approaching near where the Shimon base was estimated to be. Hayato, Ryohei and Lambo were on largest Vongola ship. Hayato was in his cabin, going over the items needed for their search for Tsunami. He holds the case with Tsunami's equipment for the X-Burner. Clenching a hand around the case he places it against his lips. Tsunami will be saved. He will make sure of it. In Ryohei's cabin, Ryohei was preparing himself mentally and physically as he was shadow boxing in his room. He was extremely concentrating on an invisible enemy. His grunts as his fists strike the air.

The Ninth and his guardians were in their own decorated cabin. The cabin was large and had antique tables, chairs and paintings throughout the room. It looked as though the Ninth generation wasn't at sea but merely at the office. A Vongola crewman knocks and enters the room. He informs the Ninth that they were arriving toward an island that might possibly be the Shimon base. The Ninth asks the crewman to inform the guardians. The crewman goes to his task and the Ninth Lightning Guardians speaks to the Ninth.

"Nono, are you sure you want to allow the guardians to go against the Shimon on their own? It's just the Storm, Sun and the small Lightning? We are unsure of the whereabouts of the Cloud and Mist but we can only assume that they are using their own means of finding the island." The scared face Rain Guardian, Schinitten worries.

"We don't understand," Ganauche shakes his head, "It's an irrational decision to let the Tenth guardians fight Shimon alone."

"That again," Timoteo sighs heavily.

"We understand the guardians' reasons for wanting to fight for a friend! Especially for Tsunami!" Ganauche quickly explains the reasoning, "But it's unthinkable to let your emotion interfere in a battle that will decide the future of your family. To me, it only looks like they're falling in Shimon's trap. The Vongola still has more money and power than Shimon. There must be a way Vongola can help fight."

"Ganache, do you _truly_ understand? Do you not see it in Tsunami's guardians how fitting Tsunami is for the Vongola? As you know, Vongola began as a vigilante group. Primo created Vongola in order to protect those he cared for. It was after Seconodo's generation, the Vongola began fighting for riches and power. It wasn't long before the heart was forgotten."

The guardians knew their boss was speaking the truth. For nine generations, the powerful Vongola had lived with great riches and held power over many mafia families. Being the greatest power, they set themselves as an example of what the mafia is today. A criminal organization that looked to illegal means to get richer and to climb over one another to be the strongest and most recognized. There was no heart in the mafia since the Primo's time.

"Tsunami's guardians understand their boss' desires without her being there to guide them. They spoke the words that I believe she would speak herself. They are fighting for their friends. Her motives for what her family stands for – fighting to protect the people she cares for. When I heard those words from her Storm Guardian and the other guardians in agreeance with her ideas; I knew that the Sky that would envelope Vongola faithfully lies within that young lady."

Hayato, Lambo, Ryohei and Reborn were out on the ship's deck. They stare out over the ocean, towards where the Shimon base…should be. They were confused. Very confused. All the ships had stopped and they were told that they had reached their destination. The crew went over the charts, radars, checking the maps and the latitudes. The Ninth guardians begin to assume they have gotten something wrong. The Tenth guardians looked out the sea hoping they will see something out of the ordinary. The out of the ordinary came from a flash of light that nearly blinded them. Far out into the sea was the light. Strangely, the sky begins to waver and shimmer. Strange shapes form, shrinking and growing and as it dissolves an island appears out of nowhere! It was suggested that there was a possibility that the whole island was hidden by a mirage. The mirage reflected the lights and images of the ocean and the sky!

"I don't get it, but we found the island! We're lucky to the extreme!"

Reborn doubted Ryohei's idea that they had found the island by sheer luck.

"It's more likely that it appeared because THEY wanted us to find it." Snorts Hayato. "It's an invitation."

"Island, Island! Lambo-san wants to play on the island!"

Hayato grabs Lambo by his afro. He snarls at the young boy to be serious and that it wasn't time for them play! Lambo , of course, argues with Hayato and starts calling him names. It was fortunate for the Bovino child that Hayato had grabbed him when he had for the ship made a sudden jerk that would have caused Lambo to fall overboard. Hayato and Ryohei were thrown against the railings. The ship was scrapping over the bottom of the ocean. It was too shallow for the large ships to land closer to the island. Rafts were prepared for the guardians along with their supplies. The Vongola will stand by on the ships for when they return with Tsunami and Chrome.

"Good luck, everyone. Please, bring back Tsunami." The Ninth pleads.

"We will, Ninth!" Hayato gives a curt, determine nod.

"We'll bring Tsunami-chan back extremely safe and sound!"

"Tsuna-nee is on the island! Are we playing hide and seek on the island?" Lambo

Hayato sighs. He couldn't believe he was stuck with the stupid cow and the stupid Turf-head. Suddenly, he was starting miss the baseball-idiot and missing his Tsunami all the more! They steer their raft towards the shore of the island's beach. Once on the shore, they pull the raft on the beach and gather their things. Just after leaving the sandy beach there was an old ruin of an arch leading into the forest. There were signs of the island being inhabited for a long time.

"You were faster than we expected. "

The guardians looked towards the Shimon family standing over the edge of a ledge in their uniforms. The whole family stood looking down on the guardians, faces filled with coolness.

"Kozato!" Hayato snarls.

"We've been waiting for you. It was wise of you to come alone. If you had brought the other Vongola…they would've all been killed!" said Enma.

"I can't stand that attitude!" growls Hayato, "Where's Juu-hime and Chrome!"

"Don't you worry about Chrome," Julie grins sweetly, "She's asleep on my bed, sleeping like a little angel!"

"And Tsunami-chan!?" asks Hayato.

"She's safe as well…for now." Said Enma.

Before either Ryohei and Hayato could respond, Reborn notices something further above. After staring at it a bit he speaks to the Shimon.

"Wait, why are they here too?" Reborn asks the Shimon, "Are you the ones who let those ominous guards onto this island?"

"'Ominous guards?'" Enma repeats questionably.

Reborn makes a motion with his head towards the direction he spotted earlier. Everyone looks and is stunned to see three dark forms of Vendicare guards. The Shimon were more surprised than the Vongola to the guards being on their island.

"I don't recall inviting you to this scared island! Have you come to mourn for the Vongola who will soon meet their end?!" asks Enma.

"No," was the gravely response of one of the guards. "We live to take revenge…we know no other emotion, besides hatred. We have come here to complete the oath between Vongola Primo Giotto and Cozart Shimon."

"A promise between the Primo and Shimon? What promise?" Enma questions.

* * *

Tsunami's body ached slightly. She hadn't felt this way since she fought Xanxus for the rings! Tsunami moans as she opens her eyes slowly. Despite her discomfort within her body, she realizes that she was laying on something soft. She realizes that she was lying on a bed, with her hands bounded by tape her ankles as well.

"Wha…where…?"

"You are on the island of Shimon, Decima."

Tsunami gasps and looks over her shoulder, "….Mr. Warden?!"

The warden tips his feathered, top hat to her with a gloved hand, "Hello, Decima."

"How…did you…when…where…wha…"

The Warden chuckles at Tsunami's confusion. Tsunami shakes her head to clear it, "Where did you say we were again?"

"We are on the island of Shimon. The Shimon family has brought you and your Mist guardian girl here to their base. You have been asleep for over twelve hours since your kidnapping."

"I was kidnapped…by Enma?!"

The Warden nods.

Tsunami sighs and buries her face into the pillow. "Oh…god…!"

"Now, now, Decima…I'm afraid that is only part of the bad news."

Tsunami jerks around towards him.

"The Vindice are here to fulfill the promise between the Primo Giotto and Cozart Shimon. Giotto and Cozart were connected by a strong friendship. Because of this bond, it was thought to be impossible for Vongola and Shimon to bear swords against one another. But, Shimon and Vongola are against each other. Shimon claims the Vongola have done them wrong and are determined to destroy you and the Vongola. Already, one of your Guardians has fallen."

Tsunami thinks of her Rain, 'Takeshi…'

"It was decided that the Vindice would destroy the defeated."

"….was the bond between the Primo and Cozart strong enough for them not to fight? Then there must have been a misunderstanding and…wait, what do you mean you'll 'destroy the defeated'?" Tsunami frowns in confusion.

"There will be a contest between your Vongola and the Shimon. The one to lose in these battles shall be locked in our prison, forever."

Tsunami's eyes widen, "No."

"Yes," the Warden nods, "It must be done. We must fulfill our duty."

* * *

"I like these rules," said Enma to the guards. "Particularly, the 'forever' part. I'm sure Tsunami will be rather upset when we defeat each of her guardians and have them put away."

"You really hate Tsunami-chan that much, Kozato!?" Ryohei growls. "You're unbelievable!"

"The dice has been rolled. Descendents of Giotto and Cozart…let the battle begin!" A guard declares.

The Vindice begin to fade away like dark smoke from their feet up to their shoulders.

"We are not here to judge the battle. We do no more than execute the order and the punishments. We will wait for the moment when the defeated appears."

"Wait! How will the defeat be decided?" Adelheid calls to the remaining heads of the Vindice.

"What you must fight for in these battles is your PRIDE! The defeated will be the ones whose pride had been crushed."

* * *

"'Pride?'" Tsunami questions, "Fighting for our pride? I don't understand?" Tsunami tells the Warden.

"One's pride can be anything. A belief, an idea…or something…else."

"But…I…"

"Don't worry, Decima. I have a feeling…that when the time comes to fight for your pride, you will know it. Perhaps, you already have it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

The Warden reaches out and pats her head.

"All in good time." The Warden becomes smoke and fades away.

"Wait…wait!" Tsunami calls out.

The Warden was gone.

* * *

"Since this is our island, WE," Adelheid refers to the Shimon, "should decide on the battle rules with that in mind."

Hayato glares at Adelheid. He looks to Ryohei. Ryohei looks to Hayato and smirks, nodding his head.

"Fine! Make your rules!" Hayato agrees.

"If you do not abide by our rules, then we will not fight. There is only one path. Only one goal to achieve." Adelheid goes on to explain.

"The Shimon family history is carved into this island. In other words, it is the history of Shimon's pain. You must taste those pains as you head for the goal. Enter the arch and continue on the path." Enma points out the arch where the forest began and the beach ended. "In six days," he continues, "our awakening will be complete. You'd better hurry."

"Oh and~leave your cute Chrome to us! If you fail, both her body and her heart will be mine!" winks Julie. "As for your Tsunami-chan~!"

Enma's eyes dart to Julie and he narrows his eye.

"It seems Enma-kun has taken her under his watch!" Julie cheers.

Hayato and Ryohei glare at Enma.

"Kozato, you bastard! You better not do anything to her!"

"You'll pay to the extreme if you so much as put a scratch on Tsunami-chan!"

Enma now glares at the Storm and Sun. In their anger, something bright on their bodies glows! The light becomes a large flame that engulfs around the guardians. Their Vongola gear is activated. The Shimon were slightly surprised, only slightly.

"It would seemed that you have progressed a little. I look forward to our battles." Enma smiles.

With Enma's final word, the Shimon were gone before their eyes. Hayato curses at their disappearance and cancels his flame along with Ryohei.

"They're gone! Dammit, and we didn't get any information from those guys whether it was true that hime and Chrome are okay."

"I'm sure they're extremely fine!" Ryohei grabs Hayato's shoulder. "You heard what they said. They don't want to physically hurt Tsunami-chan, yet. They want to get rid of us first…I think they're aware on how much we extremely mean to her. Especially from that time when Yamamoto got hurt."

Hayato sighs and nods in agreement. They start out through the arch, climbing up the eroded steps of stone, mud and dirt. Deeper and deeper, higher and higher up the stairs till the steps became slanted ground and the ground becomes less steep and more flat. The three of them had been walking for five hours. Hayato was surprised that Lambo hadn't complained about the walking. He seemed to be distracted by the lizards and bugs that he sees along the trail and tries to catch them. They come to clearing of trees and they entered it. The clearing was something curious. Suddenly, the leaves on the ground dart around them in a whirl! It catches the Vongola guardians and the leaves not only blocked their vision, they also swiped against them, cutting and ripping into their clothes and skin like blades. Hayato sees something approached them and the leaves make a path for it. It turns out to be a person and he speaks.

"These plants were all grown from the blood of the First Shimon Boss, and re-planted here."

The leaves fall and reveal Aoba, Koyo!

"And now, it's time for these plants to drink up the Vongola's blood."

"So this is his doing!" Hayato snorts.

Ryohei steps forward, "Why are you doing this, Koyo! I thought we fought like good sportsmen and understood one another!"

"It is because hatred towards the Vongola was born within me, that exceed any understanding we might have had. Besides, I never had any sportsmanship in me to begin with."

"What?!" Ryohei shouts.

"Do you really think we had the capacity to spend idle time playing sports like you? Thanks to the Vongola, we, the Shimon, were crushed and crawly around desperately on defeated ground all this time! I've made my decision in order to live! This is my way of taking revenge on you."

"Ko-Koyo!"

"Now then, I'll deal with you all. I can easily defeat you alone!"

"I'll fight you one on one, fair and square!" Ryohei points at Koyo. "That's my pride, as a boxer!"

"Hmph," Koyo smirks, "That's right. This battle is about pride. Then I'll challenge you with the pride I have in my fists as well."

It was decided between Ryohei and Koyo that the one method of battle would be boxing since they were using their pride in their fists. Koyo also made further rules. They were to have no official rules that would protect their lives. They will put their own lives on the line in one single round. Aiming for the eyes, the knees, any part of the body was free game. The terms of the round were that the first to fall on their knees would lose. Flames were allowed to be used and finally… Koyo uses his flames to create a cage around them in the center of the clearing. The plants grew up and met each other over their heads. Barbs grew out of the planets resembling barbed wired! With the stage set, Koyo activates his ring and his clothes changed. Ryohei does the same, calling on Kangaryu and his Vongola gear flares. The kangaroo box weapon materializes and makes an eager call for battle. Ryohei summons for the Campio Forma and the animal obeys and transforms around Ryohei. Ryohei's own clothes changes as well to that of a boxer. Headgear, gloves and shoes form as armor in its transformation. Koyo wasn't fazed by Ryohei's change at all. He still held his confident smirk. He informed Ryohei that he had already seen through his Campio Forma with its strongest attack, the Maximum Break.

"How does he know that name?!" Hayato was stunned.

"With the Sun flames activated in your body, you must take down the enemy within three minutes and quite desperately, at that!" Koyo shows off his further knowledge of Ryohei's attack.

Ryohei and Hayato couldn't believe all the information Koyo had on Ryohei's attack with its name and its limits. How could Koyo known of that ability that was developed while they were in the future against the Millefiore familgia.

Koyo takes note of their surprise and delights in it, "Don't underestimate Shimon's research knowledge. We have received data on all your fights from someone."

"From who?" Reborn asks.

"Someone who knows the Vongola better than anyone else in this world, and is disappointed in you. That's all I will say."

Reborn narrows his eyes. The Shimon seemed to have an informant that knew them very well. Strangely, that person seemed to hold something against them.

"More importantly, it's clear that no matter how hard you try, you will never outdo us! Not while we possess one of the seven flames of the earth…Flame of the Forest!"

Koyo's flames disperse. They spark and crackle, turning like leaves in the wind.

"I have to say, it's a powerful flame." Ryohei speaks up, "and you did well researching your enemy. But I've changed to the extreme. Think again if you expect the same Sasagawa, Ryohei from the past!"

"What?" Koyo frowns. "If what you say is true, why don't I feel any overwhelming power!? That's because you're still a weakling!

"Koyo…" Ryohei raises his fists.

Hayato and Reborn feel the flame pressure in the air rising. It was thick and filling with heat. The battle was going to start. Sun and Forest flames guard around their respective owners shining and flashing. At last, the two boxers take a step and lunge at each other. The leaves move like twin snakes around Koyo. When Koyo was near Ryohei, the leaves surround him and Koyo circle around them. The leaves thicken and close in around the Sun guardian. Ryohei flinches and hisses as the leaves would cut into his skin.

"You're surrounded by the forest's flames that cut like a knife. If you dare move a limb, you'll be sliced to pieces!" Koyo yells through the leaves.

"Where are you, Koyo?"

Koyo's reply was a blinding fist through the leaves, striking out at Ryohei. Ryohei manages to dodge the quick strike, until other fists start flying in! Ryohei does his best to move as little as possible, but he makes a slight turn with his heel and leaves blaze across his back. Ryohei cries out! At his cry, Koyo bursts through his own leaves completely and hits him in the face. Ryohei is sent flying up and out of the leaves. Hayato and Reborn thought he was in trouble, but the boxer saves himself through the Sun flames on his feet and it gives him enough time to land on his feet. Ryohei groans and holds his bloody, broken nose. The bangle around his arm flashes. Reborn notices that one of sections of the sun was lit.

"Don't you give up yet, Ryohei. The fun has just begun!"

The leaves surround Ryohei again and he disappears from Hayato and Reborn's sight. Koyo circles around the leaves and starts again his assault of blindsiding Ryohei. He receives multiples hits in the face and a few blows to sides and to his gut. The onlookers could only hear the punches and Ryohei grunts and shouts of pain. Koyo allows to the leaves to subside and reveals Ryohei bloodied and bruised, yet still on his feet.

"It would be easy to beat you up with flames. But the finishing blow will be my fist!" He rushes Ryohei, "That is my pride!"

Ryohei takes a shattering blow to his face. The force of the hit sends him back several feet away from Koyo. He is stopped by the thorns of the cage and it sticks into him. Blood streams down Ryohei's back and on the thorns creating spatters on the ground that formed into small puddles. Ryohei manages to push himself off the thorns and staggers onto his feet. He stumbles and one knee nearly touches the ground.

"Lawn..head…" Hayato grits through his teeth. He was grateful that Tsunami wasn't there to watch Ryohei struggle in so much pain.

"Don't overdo yourself, Ryohei! I'll relieve you from your pain right now!"

Koyo rushes again and as he approaches Ryohei, the Sun guardian smiles against his swollen cheeks, blood dyeing his teeth.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…Koyo,"

Three section of the bangle's sun were now lit and flaming. Koyo and the others notice this in surprise, trying to figure out what was happening and how. Koyo wasn't sure if he heard Ryohei right, but he thought he heard him apologize. He continues running towards Ryohei and watches him carefully. He sees Ryohei lift his arm for a counter and he readies himself to block it. Ryohei growls and his bangle create a spiral circle of flames.

"Sunshine Counter!"

Ryohei's counter attack was wrapped with his flames. The flames brush against Koyo's side and arm. Hayato and Reborn were amazed. The force was so great that it bursts a hole in the cage of thorns! Koyo leaps away from the full trajectory of the punch and stares at Ryohei. He couldn't believe that Ryohei was holding so much power. Sunshine Counter was very different from Ryohei's Maximum Cannon. There wasn't any sign that he was gathering power for the counter. It was as if Ryohei had the power from the very start.

"Let me guess. That is the new power of your Vongola Gear?"

"That's right! With my Sun Vongola Gear, the more I receive attacks, the more energy it charges! With every hit my body takes, another flame ignites on my bangle. When all ten flames have ignited and it takes the shape of the sun, it means it's fully charged! That punch just now was only thirty percent of the real deal!"

"Only thirty percent?!" Hayato begins to calculate in his head, "Then if he's fully charged…he should have a chance!"

"It's too early to rejoice," Reborn shadows his eyes.

"You're a fool, Ryohei!" Koyo laughs "Look at yourself! For that mere thirty percent of charge, you've sacrificed a nose and a rib. Not to mention the damage and loss of blood of your body. You're so beat up; it's a miracle you're still standing! Now that I know how it works, I can dodge your attacks with a boost of flame and a counter. That attack of yours was your last chance! There's no prospect of victory for you now!"

"….You really think that I would come this far without having confidence of victory?" 'Yes, I'm fighting for my pride as a boxer…but this isn't all about my pride! I came here…we came here to save Tsunami-chan! With these fists, I'm going to give my all!' Ryohei raises his fists and his stance becomes steady.

"…You just don't get it, do you?" Koyo chuckles.

Ryohei is now the first to make the next move. Koyo reacts, sending leaves towards him. Ryohei dodges the stream of leaves and meets Koyo. Koyo rapidly throws punches at Ryohei, but Ryohei dodges them. His speed had increased from the last round when facing Koyo. But, Koyo was still much faster and Ryohei was injured…Koyo's punches weren't direct but they grazed by Ryohei. He finally lands a strike to Ryohei's side.

"What are you doing, Lawnhead?! If you do a half-assed job of dodging his punches, you'll be done for!"

"Actually, it's the opposite," said Reborn. "Ryohei is dodging the attacks just barely, so that his flames charge up energy every time the punches graze him."

Hayato remembers Ryohei's Sunshine Counter and realization and hope fills him, "Heh, that idiot!"

Koyo makes a swing and Ryohei ducks under his arm. The bangle releases another circle of flame, Ryohei stands up from his crouch and punches upwards beneath Koyo's chin.

"Sunshine Uppercut!"

It was Koyo's turn to take a trip through the air. The blow was powerful enough to knock his glasses off his face. Koyo recovers midair and twists himself to land on his feet like Ryohei had done. He lifts his fist to his cut lip and wipes the blood away. Ryohei confirms what Reborn had revealed to Hayato that he could charge his flames without fatal damage.

"Judging from the fact that you didn't take off your glasses, you can't fight without them, right? It's my victory…"

"…heh…you know nothing…fool! In the end, you'll regret ever making me fight for real."

Koyo lifts his head his and in his eyes there were strange patterns and hexagonal shapes forming. Lambo makes a startled shout.

"Gupya! Weird glasses! Lambo's can't see anything! The glasses are black!"

"I'll only need my fists now!" Koyo cancels the forest flames from around his body.

'Where does his confidence come from?' Reborn questions to himself.

Ryohei charges at Koyo and Koyo fires punches at him. Ryohei dodges them enough to only let them graze him. It seemed that nothing has changed. Koyo was aware of what Ryohei was doing. He watches Ryohei movements and analyzes his body. His eyes focus on a spot and the hexagons form and send out information. He sees the course of Ryohei's body. Sees the timing of his breath and the weight of his movements. The way Ryohei's muscles flex and the flow of his blood…he also sees…Koyo makes a swift jab to the left of Ryohei's arm. Ryohei was confused for even though the punch had speed, it had little power. A split second later Ryohei's arm bursts with pain. Koyo strikes him again and Ryohei screams. He steps back from Koyo, gripping his arm. He groans in pain and glares at Koyo.

"What did you do, Koyo?!"

"Watch your mouth. I'll let you know that I didn't do any tricks! My vision has become phenomenal!"

"You're vision has improved?!"

"By destroying my glasses, you've taken away an obstruction for my vision. My vision of stillness, speed, depth and many other visions have greatly improved."

Confused by Koyo's explanation, Hayato searches for Lambo, who was still playing with Koyo's glasses. He snatches them away from Lambo, and puts the glasses on himself.

"What? What the hell?! I can't see a thing!" Hayato shouts.

"I told you so!" Lambo huffs.

Koyo's glasses when worn by him suppressed the full capabilities of his vision. They served as restraints to keep from overwhelming himself from seeing too much information.

"With my naked eye, I can clearly see the 'killer spot'. I can locate these spots on your body as you move. With the lightest attack I can cause fatal damage to your body!" Koyo continues. "Now, to finish you off, Ryohei!"

Ryohei tries to move his arm that was grazed earlier as Koyo moves in. He found that he could barely move his arm. Another round of grazing and dodging ensues. Koyo's eyes searches and finds several killer spots along Ryohei's torso and arms. A spot on his right shoulder was targeted and Koyo lands a hit. Ryohei yells and a flame on his bangle is lit from that one punch. Ryohei leaps back trying to find some distance. Koyo chases after him and continues to attack aggressively. This time, Ryohei wasn't allowing the hits to graze his body.

"What's wrong, Ryohei? Getting cold feet?" Koyo makes a straight punch and Ryohei dodges to the side completely avoiding the punch.

Koyo was on Ryohei again and his punches connect. One flame after another lights up on the bangle while damage to Ryohei rapidly increases! Six flames were lit, his bangle was charged to sixty percent! Koyo pushes Ryohei back until Ryohei was against the thorns.

"Give up already, fall to your knees!" Koyo snarls.

"….Koyo…what's the hurry?"

"What?!"

"It's just starting to get fun. Why don't we take our time and fight twelve good rounds?"

"Ngh!...Stop fooling…AROUND!" Koyo's forest flames return filled with fury! "It's time for you to die!"

Something was going on with Koyo. Reborn notices that Koyo's attacks were direct and simple. He notices Ryohei's eyes and sees that even he took notice of Koyo's change in tactics. Koyo goes for an attack to Ryohei's center, his flaming leaves following the path of his arm. The basic attack was easily avoided by Ryohei and Koyo yells at him in frustration. Suddenly, Koyo's eyes losses focus and Koyo feels a strain between his eyes. Ryohei catches Koyo's slight pause and quickly goes on the offensive. The bangle becomes a blaze of sixty percent of power and Koyo receives another Sunshine Uppercut to his stomach. Koyo is rocketed through the air and hits the ceiling of the cage. The thorns of the cage were rattled by the crash of their creator's body.

"Just for second," Hayato stares at Koyo, "it looked liked Aoba, Koyo's moves froze just for that second…what the hell happened?!"

"It overheated," Reborn answered. "The fact that he's able to see so well, means that there's a massive amount of information being sent from his eyes to his brain. Imagine the energy it takes for his eyes and brain to process all that information. My guess is that he's not able to keep it up for a long periods of time. Which is probably why he wore those glasses in the first place."

"So that's why Aoba wanted to end the battle quickly…and that Lawn-head, what the hell, he saw through that!" Hayato was in disbelief.

"IT HASN'T ENDED YET!"

Koyo has the thorns release his body and leaps back onto the ground.

"This Aoba, Koyo won't be done in by a wimpy punch like yours!"

"Did that punch not work on him?!" Hayato shouts.

"No, take a look at Koyo's stomach," Reborn points.

Koyo's stomach had received very heavy damage! Any normal person might have succumbed to such a terrible wound. Also, combined with the fact that Koyo's eyes were struggling, Koyo was all over in bad shape. Both boxers were suffering, yet they continue to stay on their feet to keep fighting, for the sake of their pride!

"I'm sorry, Koyo. You're a man I must defeat with my flames charged at full power." Ryohei's eyes were filled with resolve.

"You fool. You think that your body will be able to stand the damage it will receive upon a full charge of your flames?"

"It's the same for you, isn't it? Will YOU be able to stay on your feet with the amount of strain on those eyes of yours?" Ryohei counters Koyo's observation.

The Sun and the Forest's battle were going into the final round. It has now become a battle of the body's limit and time. Koyo's leaves rustle and twist impatiently, trembling anxiously. Ryohei's sun flickers and flares around him, trying to shield him from the coming attacks which will be great. Koyo reminds Ryohei of the condition to their battle. Ryohei remembers. 'The one who falls to his knees is the loser.' The fighters move and they clash! Leaves rain down on Ryohei and he moves away from them. Koyo comes around and fists fly. Ryohei dodges, ducks and weaves between fists and leaves. The jabs and punches that barely connect felt like full blown knock-out punches causing Ryohei to howl in pain.

"Ryohei! I'll make it so that you'll NEVER be able to use that body ever again!"

"I like to see you TRY!"

Koyo's eyes flare and the killer spots are spotted.

A punch to the left arm…Ryohei's radius is broken!

A punch to his right leg…the bone just above his knee loses a small section of bone!

Ryohei gasps and wails in pain, "THIS IS NOTHING!"

"KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT!" Koyo roars over Ryohei's shout.

Left shoulder…

Right hand…

Side of the head…

Left thigh…

…the liver…

Koyo backs down and pants his breath, "How's that?!"

Ryohei's body was a mess. He trembled and twitched. One arm dangles uselessly since it was the first part of his body to be a killer spot. Parts of his limbs had strange bumps that could be the bones out of alignment. Ryohei could barely catch his breath…however; his bangle was at ninety percent.

"I like to praise you for your stubbornness, but you can't even move a foot! You would fall over if I so much as tapped you. I can see with these eyes…that your killer spot has become your entire body! Too bad! You were only a second away from fully charging your flames."

"…..sacred?...Aoba, Koyo?"

"WHAT?" Koyo snaps.

Ryohei lifts his head, "I'm tired…of hearing your…big talk! Quit moving your mouth…and punch me already!"

"Ha…you fool….THEN I'LL DO AS YOU WISH AND PUT AN END TO THIS BATTLE, WITH THIS FIST!"

Koyo chooses to go for Ryohei's left, "DIE, RYOHEI!"

Hayato yells at Ryohei to move, to dodge…to do something! But, Ryohei waits. He just stands and waits. Koyo aims for Ryohei's face and like an explosion his fist connects to the side of his head. The headgear shatters and its pieces fall to the ground. Ryohei doesn't utter a sound.

"HOW'S THAT, RYOHEI?!" Koyo yells into the Sun guardian's ear.

A shaky arm lifts up slowly and falls around the back of Koyo's neck.

"…..I've caught…you…Ko…yo…"

The bangle becomes pulsing inferno! Every section of the bangle's sun, all ten flares were burning mad with flames!

"Full…charge!" Ryohei's growls lowly. "MAXIMUM SUNSHINE COUNTER!"

The light of a thousand suns explodes from Ryohei's fists into Koyo. The light devours the area and Hayato, Reborn and Lambo had no choice but to close their eyes to shield them from becoming blind. There was a pop and the light becomes a flare and the power knocks them over. The trees and leaves were thrown back and the cage turns to splinters. The flare dies down and they looked towards the center of the clearing. They couldn't see anything fully until the light dies out completely. There in the center was Ryohei still standing!

"It's not over!" Reborn sees another figure.

Koyo was still standing as well! Ryohei takes a step. Koyo also takes a step. Slowly, on broken or worn out knees and legs, they slowly approach one another. Their pride, their pride drove these two boxers on. Within a foot or two of each other, the boxers roared out each other names with all their might and threw their fists. Their knuckles crashed into each other and they were still.

One beat, two beat.

Ryohei and Koyo looked at each other directly in the eyes…and they both fell.

Neither of them moved and at last Hayato, cursing under his breath, moves to check the fallen Sun. But shadows form around the defeated fighters and from the shadows, chains dart out and wrapped themselves around the limbs of their bodies. Ryohei and Koyo are lifted off the ground with no regard to their injuries.

"What's going on?" Hayato frowns.

The shadows become solid and it was the Vindice.

"Both guardians, Shimon and Vongola, have fallen to their knees. Therefore, they are both defeated and shall be taken away by us."

"Wait a minute…you can't…." Hayato begins to argue with the Vindice.

"….oct…o…pus…head…" Ryohei croaks. "I fought with all my pride…it's okay…"

"Okay? Okay?! Dammit, what…what am I going to tell hime?!"

"…..Tsunami…chan…? Damn…ha…" Ryohei laughs a little. "She's…going to be upset…just tell her…there's nothing to worry about! When it's time…for her to fight, let her heart lead the way…because I know her pride! Even though…she may not know it for…herself!"

Ryohei and Hayato stare at each other. Hayato runs a hand through his hair, curses and nods.

"Yeah…yeah, I tell her that."

Reborn's eyes were hidden beneath his fedora. Whenever they find Tsunami she was going to be heartbroken at the lost of her Sun. The chains tighten around Koyo and Ryohei and the two are pulled into the shadows and disappeared.

"One battle has ended. Thus, we shall leave behind the first key…that has been given to us by Cozato and Giotto."

One of the guards opens out his hand. In his hand was a bag. From the bag, light streams away from it and connects to the minds of all of the Vongola and Shimon and they are given a vision.

They see a small Italian village. A voice calls out to someone. The person who hears the voice is a boy of their age with red hair and he turns. The boy was the spitting image of Enma! He was Cozart Shimon. The voice that called to him was another boy with blonde, spiky hair that approaches him and in his hand was the same bag the Vindice held. The blonde was Giotto and he was had found Cozart's wallet and was returning it to him. Cozart explains to Giotto that he dropped it on purpose for a family was struggling for food. Hearing Cozart's good intention, Giotto apologizes and assures Cozart that the family would be fine and he didn't half to worry, for he and his friend had just dropped off food for them. Cozart laughs and introduces himself to Giotto. Giotto in turn introduces himself and his friend, G. They both reach out and shake hands.

* * *

Tsunami gasps and blinks several times.

'That was…the Vongola Primo and the first boss of Shimon?!...I…also heard the voices of the Vindice! Someone was defeated! But who? Who loss?!"

Chrome is awakened by the vision. She slowly rises from the bed and found herself beneath the covers.

'That vision…that was the Primo when he was a boy…'

Her thoughts are interrupted when she notices something across the room. A figure was leaning against a wide opening of the doorway that was open to a concrete balcony overlooking the trees and the ocean. She stares at the figure and he slowly smirks.

"Ah…Mukuro-sama?!"

The figure chuckles and his smile becomes eerie.


	25. GBBSL 25: Who's Cheating?

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 25: Who's Cheating?

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

Chrome stares at the silhouette looking out the outside balcony in front of the setting sun. She addresses to the shadowy form as Mukuro-sama. The form smirks and she realizes that it wasn't Mukuro! In fact, the shadowy form was taller than Mukuro. The form moves into the room and when he stepped in it turned out not to be Mukuro or the clear form of the other person she saw.

"Rise and shine," Julie sings.

"Katou….Julie…"

"Oohhhh! You remembered my name! I'm touched!"

Julie playfully swoons. Chrome pulls the covers closer to her chin. Julie explains to Chrome that she was brought to Shimon Island to the Shimon mansion. She was taken from the Vongola ceremony by Julie.

"You don't have to feel lonely. Not only am I here to take care of you," He sits on the end of her bed, "But, Enma had decided to bring your boss as well!"

"Boss is here too!?"

"Yes indeed!"

"What about everyone…?"

"They're coming, they're coming! In fact, they had arrived just about an hour or two ago. The Vongola are so brash, all fired up and all. It's a waste of time for them. They're better off just giving it up."

Chrome nervously looks about. Being around Julie made her very nervous. It wasn't just the strong coming-ons by Julie, it what was his being. Something sinister from within him frightened her the most. In her looking around to avoid his gaze she spotted her trident.

"Hey, Chrome-chan!" Julie places himself within her eyesight. "I've prepared a change of clothes for you."

Julie moves to a drawer and pulls out a fluttery shirt.

"I think it suits you pretty well, but what do you think?"

He moves in close and leans over Chrome in the bed. He smiles slyly and tucks his fingers beneath her chin.

"Perhaps you need some help getting changed?" he purrs.

Chrome leans away and shaking her head, Julie leans in closer in delight.

"Don't be shy," he pulls the covers away from her, "Let's get to know one another real nice~!"

Chrome keeps her grip on the covers. She tries to figure out a way to escape! She didn't like how close Julie was to her.

"No, thank you!"

"Ah, I can't stand it! You're so damn cute~!"

The door slams open with Adelheid bursting through the door. She glares at the two of them.

"JULIE!"

"Oya, how thoughtless…" Julie grumbles.

Chrome sighs softly in relief as Julie slides away from Chrome off the bed. He walks by Adelheid and throws a wink back at Chrome. Adelheid growls and slams the door after throwing a glare at Chrome. Chrome flinches. She had to escape from here and possibly find Tsunami! She looks to the drawer and her hope falters. Julie had snatched up her trident!

Adelheid heels clip through the hall sharply with Julie following her. He admires her backside a bit and chuckling he puts a hand around her shoulder.

"What's wrong? Could it be that you're jealous, Adel-chan…?"

Adelheid smacks his hand, "Don't fuck with me! Right now, when Vongola's hidden past is being illuminated is not the time for you, a guardian, to be playing around! Besides, that Chrome girl has no value to us outside of being a hostage."

"I beg to differ! I think a cute little girl like that has an infinite amount of value!"

"As soon as we don't have a need for that girl…I'm going to kill her." Adelheid promises, clenching her fists. "I'm sure the Vongola girl will share her fate as well!"

"Wha…what? You didn't tell me that when you brought her here!"

Adelheid and Julie enter an eight-sided room with the other Shimon guardians and Enma. The room was nearly bare with only with a few antique chairs, a never-used fireplace and a chandelier with cobwebs and dust on the webs. The group was just as somber as the room. Julie looks around smiling at everyone's presence and expressions.

"Hey, what this? Everyone's meeting here?

"Koyo had a tie with Sasagawa, Ryohei. The Vindice imprisoned them both," Rauji explains to Julie.

"After that, what seemed like old memories of the first Shimon and Vongola were sent to everyone's mind. You probably saw it yourself."

"Ahhhhh, yeah~…I saw that…I know all about it. I kinda just felt like, "so what"? In a time of battle, I've have no interest in it and it doesn't matter. So long as we win right?"

Julie sighs and waves Chrome's trident as he heads to the door, "If that's all you brought us here to talk about, then I'm heading back…"

"Wait right there, Julie!"

Adelheid grabs Julie by his jacket, turning him to get his attention, "You are a guardian of Shimon. You have a responsibility to stay involved with our battle with the Vongola!"

"You sure talk a lot…" Julie sighs.

He grabs Adelheid's cheeks with his hand and pulls her sharply into his face. He gives her a dark scowl as he tightens his grip.

"I thought I told you a long time ago, I hate it when you can't keep that mouth of yours shut."

He flicks her face away and Adelheid makes an annoyed sound to cover her embarrassment. Her cheeks were flushed and she tries not to let Julie see her flustered. He smirks at her tough act and returns to his playful nature.

"Don't worry. If things get bad, I'll come help."

The other Shimon watch the exchange a little surprised by the interaction between Adelheid and Julie. But, seeing that things weren't too serious they let it slide. As Julie leaves, Enma rises from his seat and follows him. Julie looks behind him and notices him.

"Oh, hey, Enma! What's up? Have something to say to me, hmmm~?"

"….no." Enma replies.

Enma trails behind Julie until they came to a T-intersection of the halls. Julie went one way and Enma went the other.

"Ooooooooh~, I see, I see. You're going to see the Vongola Boss, huh~?"

"….."

"Heh, heh, well have fun you two!" Julie winks.

Tsunami was sitting on the bed. She had a feeling something bad happened, but she didn't know what. She recalls the memory that was sent to her mind. It was the Primo and the First Shimon back when they were kids, about her and her friends' age. It was their first meeting and they seem like-minded when they both did something to help that family in need. The two introduced each other and shook hands, smiling at each other. To her, it looked like a friendship that would last. She frowns. For such a promising friendship, she wonders what could of happen that will have Enma, the First Shimon's descendant to hold such a grudge against her and those involved with the Vongola. She herself had thought she and Enma were getting close…she shakes her head.

'Now isn't the time for that!' she scolds herself.

She jumps as the door's locks unlock and the door opens.

"Enma-kun?!"

Enma enters and shuts the door behind him. His expression was void of emotion. He sits in a chair the warden was sitting.

"The first battle was between Koyo and Ryohei. The conditions of the battle were the first to fall will be the loser. Both of them lost and were taken by the Vindice."

Tsunami's eyes widen. Ryohei. Ryohei was taken away to Vendicare! She looks down into her lap and presses her bound hands against them. She closes her eyes and the tears pour out of them. Ryohei! Her Ryohei was gone. Sent into that terrible place she had gotten Mukuro out of. Enma looks at her. Tsunami had her head bow and her long hair hides her face from him. He stood and moves back her hair away from the side of her face. He sees her tears flowing heavily as she sobs. Feeling her hair being moved, Tsunami turns her watery gaze onto Enma.

"…it hurts doesn't it? It hurts so much to lose someone, huh? You're not the only one who has lost someone!"

Tsunami is pushed over roughly onto the bed. Tsunami cries out in surprise. She struggles to sit up and whips her head towards Enma. Still no emotion in his face, but in his eyes, she can see the pain and sadness in them. Enma was hurting. Enma said that he had lost someone. He lost Koyo. But, she had lost more…she didn't lose just Ryohei. Takeshi was in the hospital. He nearly bled to death and even worse, when he wakes up he won't be able to walk! Tsunami glares at him.

"You're the one who is causing all this pain! You attacked Takeshi and now we're fighting! I have lost more than…"

"SHUT UP!"

He looms over her and Tsunami is shocked by the anger in his eyes. His face was twisted in a snarl.

"…I have lost more than you ever will lose! Which is why I will take everyone you care about away from you so you can truly know what it is like to lose everything! You haven't hurt yet! Not yet, but you will! I promise on your filthy Vongola blood!"

Enma rips away from Tsunami. He leaves the room slamming the door and rapidly locking the locks on the door. Both she and Enma are losing people they cared about. Enma said that he had lost more than her. What did he lose? That question and more filled her mind. She felt she was still far from the answer and the keys of memories between the Primo and the First Shimon were pieces of the truth of what happened that would cause the Shimon to hate the Vongola.

But, what was the price for uncovering the truth?

* * *

Lambo wails uncontrollably after the Vindice disappeared with Ryohei. He screams how scared he was after the monsters took Ryohei away. Hayato was able to quickly calm the youngest guardian with a handful of candy of a variety of flavors. Lambo instantly calms down. Reborn notes how well prepared Hayato was and pushes them onward. They returned to the steps and climb higher as the sun sets lower. The sun was nearly gone and with what little light they had left Reborn suggests that they camp out until sunrise. The ever prepared Hayato pulled out sleeping bags and set up a campfire. Soon it was dark and they were asleep.

Out of the darkness, a small, fluffy white rabbit hops out of the forest brush. It looks over the sleeping group and spots its target, Lambo. It lightly hops to Lambo and stares at him. It wiggles his little pink nose and ears. Gently it sniffs Lambo's face, rubbing its velvety soft fur against his cheek. Lambo smiles and giggles as he slowly becomes awake. He was surprised to see the fluffy rabbit. The rabbit wiggles his nose at him and hops away. Lambo immediately gives chase and scrambles through the brush.

"PYAAAA!" Lambo yells from the darkness.

Hayato jerks awake and looks around widely for the little cow! He finds the small sleeping bag for him empty then the little tracks heading into the forest. Cursing, Hayato follows them with Reborn hoping onto the Storm's shoulder. He trudges through the brush calling out for the stupid-cow until he feels his foot step through the ground. The ground opens up and swallows Hayato and Reborn. They slide through an underground tunnel, realizing it was a pitfall! Hayato sees the light at the end of the tunnel and was able to twist himself to land on his feet like a graceful cat. He looks around to see Lambo but finds himself inside some small, rock-formed cage. The "cage" overlooked a rock platform down below him and he panics slightly when he see Lambo….and the Shimon guardian, Rauji standing away from each other. Lambo beams at Rauji and calls out to him happily.

"Heya Rauji!"

"Well, Hello there, Lambo," Rauji returns the greeting.

"Shit! Ooyama, Rauji! What are they doing out there?!" Hayato questions.

Reborn lands on Hayato's head and hops off his human cushion onto the ground. Hayato rubs his head in pain as Reborn leans out to peek out of one of the holes to observe the situation.

"It seems like Rauji did well in luring Lambo here."

Hayato grumbles in reply, "Dammit, we can't leave that little brat by himself…hang on!" Hayato yells.

"I wouldn't consider breaking that wall if I were you," Rauji turns up to Hayato. "This dome is built in a way that the ceiling is being held up by the strength of the walls. If you were to break out of there, the dome will fall apart and Lambo would be trapped beneath."

The walls were formed by the looks of it as if someone carved it from the inside out from top to bottom. Crystals of various sizes were used to illuminate the area. Rauji's warning was to be taken into consideration for there were rocks and crystals protruding from the ceiling. If it was true, Lambo would not only be just trapped, he could be crushed!

"The way you came in has already closed up, so just sit there quietly and watch the show," Rauji smiles a little. "This will be a simple victory for me! The surrounding rocks here are rich with crystal and mineral deposits. This is an ideal location for my abilities."

"…simple victory!?" Hayato snaps.

"He intends of fighting Lambo one on one."

"That's impossible!" Hayato argues.

Lambo giggles and leaps onto Rauji's chest, "Rauji, you're gonna play with Lambo, right?! That's an order, since Lambo is your master!...Heeey, don't ignore me! Play with Lambo! I'll stick my tail in your nose!"

Lambo pulls and tugs on Rauji's shirt. Laughing at him, taunting him and ordering Rauji about. Rauji is ignoring Lambo, but slowing he begins to become annoyed and angry. He pulls Lambo away, grabbing onto his fro. Lambo and Rauji were eye to eye. Lambo smiles happily at him and tries to reach for him.

"From here on, I am Lambo's slave no longer!"

With that statement, Rauji mercilessly slams Lambo's little body against the ground. The poor child bounces up once from the strike and lands a few feet away.

"STUPID COW!" Hayato calls.

Tsunami is jolted by a horrible feeling. She felt like screaming out for someone. Someone she knows was in terrible danger! She twists on the bed and tries to identify this feeling. She only has this terrible fear when…

"…L-Lambo?!"

Lambo trembles as he slowly stands onto his feet, "…g-gotta…hold…it…back…" he sniffles. "Ohhhh~~, that was close…almost cried…" He whimpers, "So that's it…!"

Lambo turns around revealing tears just clinging to the corners of his eyes and a snotty nose. Lambo points at Rauji.

"You're being shy aren't you, Rauji!? Just cause I haven't seen you in so long! Arara, or could it be, this whole spitting lies thing is some kind of new game?! Since we're 'spitting lies', how about we call the game "Shitting Lies?!"

Hayato stares at the child in disbelief.

"Lambo, listen up," Rauji tries to get through to Lambo, "The only boss I have is Enma. Because there's no way Enma would EVER betray me. That's a lot different than some other family's boss I know."

Hayato growls at Rauji's subtle reference to Tsunami. Reborn blinks, curious of what Rauji thought of how Tsunami could betray someone.

"After I make a bloodbath out of Lambo, I'll kill the rest of you one by one…"

"NO, NO, NO, RAUJI!" Lambo screams and stomps his feet, "LAMBO IS THE ONE WHO'S GONNA BEAT THAT JERKFACE REBORN!"

Hayato sighs and shakes his head. Reborn smirks to himself. Lambo sighs shaking his head as he paces below Rauji.

"Since Rauji is Lambo's servant, all he should do is just play with me. Tsuna-nee, Gokudera and eveeeryone else plays with Lambo."

Rauji glares down at him.

"Well, geez…I guess you really are useless aren't you, Rauji…Lambo will get all the toys ready then…"

Lambo sits and starts pulling out his collection of toys, snacks and candies. As he pulls things out, his Vongola gear sticks out of his fro. In another section of his fro a sheet of paper sticks out. Lambo goes over every item that he would need to play with Rauji. He pulls aside marbles, hanafuda cards and is momentarily mesmerized by Mr. Grape Candy!

"If you play with me and win," Lambo looks up at Rauji, "I can give you this to you!...But just the wrapper~!"

Hayato groans in agony. Lambo was acting so obnoxious, 'An explosion of 'annoying'!' Hayato thought to himself.

"I don't feel like playing!" Rauji crushes the objects and toys with his heavy foot!

"….ah…ah...aaaAAAAAAAHHHH~~~…." Lambo's lip quivers. "I…I don't think I can…hold it back…"

Lambo stands, "YOU'RE GONNA PLAY WITH MEEEEEE!"

Lambo sudden outburst from his tantrum evokes his electric green flame. The Vongola gear stone on the top of his fro sparks and crackles. Hayato couldn't believe what was happening! The flame was charging the stone and it was upgrading!

"He's prepared to do whatever it takes to make Rauji play as his servant," Reborn explains. "His Vongola gear's stone is overflowing with waves of strength…"

"….No way, that's absurd!" Hayato shakes his head, "It can't possibly…"

The stone cracks and pieces fall away revealing a green glow. The stone dissolves completely and in a flash the Vongola gear becomes a dark, black heavy helmet, the Version X Lightning Helm! The helm looked like a cross between some medieval helm and a motorcycle helmet. Lambo's box animal's, Gyuudon, face was above the eye view. Lambo stumbles and grunts as the heavy gear weighed down his head.

"It…it's too tight~!" Lambo whines. "My head is too big for this," he pulls the helmet off.

"It's tight because your head is full of useless crap!" Hayato yells.

Rauji was getting impatient. "Alright, fine. How about we play sumo wrestlers?"

"'Sumo wrestlers'?" Lambo tilts his head curiously.

"We'll make just one rule. If you fall off this stone platform, you lose."

Lambo brightens, "Let's do it!"

"….Die."

Rauji pulls back his arm and with an open palm presses it forward. It was like a moving, cement wall and it took all of Lambo's vision. He could barely blink or react as Rauji pushes Lambo off the platform! There was CLICK and an explosion!

"LAMBO!" Tsunami screams.

"He's dead." Rauji confirms. "Even if he somehow managed to survive that…he fell off this platform. It's your loss. Now, spend the rest of your life in the Vindice's prison. Farewell, Lambo. If you hadn't been a Vongola and we were the same age…we could have been good friends."

Hayato clenches his eyes shut and looks away, "Bastard!"

"….My, my, my…"

Everyone; Rauji, Hayato and Reborn were surprised by the voice. The pink cloud and dust begins to fade away. Another person stood where the cow child should have landed. Crouched on the ground, a teenager picks up one of his horns that were knocked off his head.

"From where I see things, you and I ARE about the same age, aren't we?"

"Hmph, so it's that guy," Reborn smirks, though he was relieved on the inside.

"He changed himself from the idiot cow-kid with the Ten-Year Bazooka!" Hayato grins.

"The Ten-Year Bazooka he pulled out haphazardly from his hair was a blast of good fortune."

The ten-year older Lambo looks around nonchalantly. Rauji observes the older version of Lambo. He recalls from the Shimon's mysterious informant about the bazooka that switches the current individual with the person's future self for five minutes.

"So, this is the you ten years from now, Mr. Lambo."

"…Please, don't call me 'Mr.'. It's embarrassing."

"Lambo!" Hayato yells out to him.

Lambo takes notices of Hayato and scratches his head, "Well, well. It's been awhile. It seems I've come into quite a bad situation."

"Y-you know?! Do you remember about this time?" Hayato asks him.

"…..well, actually…when I banged my head on the edge of the platform earlier…it knocked out all of my memories of the past."

"You idiot!" Hayato groans.

"Anyway, I can assume that giant over there is my opponent and by you hanging out up there in that weird cage the situation important, yes?" Lambo looks from Hayato to Rauji lazily.

"Correct, this is a sumo battle." Rauji agrees.

"Wha…?! We're doing sumo?" Lambo was awake now, "How are we supposed to decide the winner in that?"

"It doesn't matter how you go about it. There's but one rule: if you fall from this stone platform you lose. You are fighting based upon your 'pride'."

"'Pride'?"

"That's right. My pride is that this body," Rauji flexes. "Has never lost a single fight and what Enma has granted me so that I may fight for him…the power of Shimon!" Rauji's great, large ring shines. "Seven elements of the Earth, Flame of the Mountain!"

Rauji's shirt and jacket disappear and his pants and shoes change with the awakening of his ring! Mountain bursts forth behind and from that mountain bursts flames and rocks. The Mountain flame compresses the earth around it and brings it around Rauji's face. It melts and transforms to create a hard metal mask with two curving prongs that nearly met over the top of his head. It looked like a pair of jaws that would belong to a large and strong insect, like a stag beetle. Lambo was surprised at Rauji's transformation and begins to sweat a little nervously.

"I see...so this is why you consider sumo to be your pride." He wipes his sweat with a handkerchief.

"Don't act like that idiot cow! You're ten years older, aren't you?" Hayato yells at Lambo.

"Gokudera-shi, would you mind quieting down for a minute? It's my turn to demonstrate my own 'pride.'"

"…Wait a sec…you actually have some form of pride?"

"My pride is up till now, I have never once…refused a single invitation to come out and party…especially with the ladies."

Everyone stares at him.

Lambo continues, "Even with this overwhelmingly serious game of sumo I will not run away. I will stand here and handle it. For the sake of my pride, I have risked everything, even though I knew I'd lose at least five times to defend it. That is the kind of man I am."

"Idiot Cow! Use the Vongola Gear of Lightning!"

Lambo was confused at first but Hayato points out the helm lying on the platform. After the explanation of the helm belonging to him and the instruction of how to use it, Lambo puts the helm on and activates his Lightning flame with his horn set and summons Gyuudon. The large black bull appears before Lambo, sparklingly. The bull stares at him for a time until Lambo orders it to its cambio form. Gyuudon's energy surrounds him, giving the teen a start that he almost tried to run away. In a flash, Lambo is fitted with large metal shoulder pads, arm guards and thick, heavy boots. The horns had grown high over his head from the evolved helm. They curled and then straightened upward to points. Lambo looked rather fierce, until he complained that it was heavy! Lambo was finally truly ready to face off against Rauji. It was the battle between horns and jaws.

"This is going to be an interesting fight!" Reborn watches in great interest.

"Do you know how to use the Vongola Gear, Lambo?!" Calls Hayato.

"How the hell would I know that?!" Lambo replies.

His helm leans a bit and with the rest of the heavy items on his body, Lambo tilts in the direction of the helm.

"Whoa, whoaaaaa…I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna fall!" Lambo panics lightly.

He quickly regains his balance and touches an emblem on his gear. The horns seem to "turn-on" and his horns widen from its original position matching Rauji's jaws.

"You've made quite the change, Lambo. I've waited for you all this time because I have acknowledged you as an opponent."

"Well, well…being praised by a man doesn't make me happy at all. Let's hurry up and play. This Vongola gear is heavy and making me shorter."

"Alright, let's get this battle started…HAKKEYOI!

The two widen their stance and crouch low.

"NOKOTTA!"

The Lightning and Mountain guardian charge each other. Rauji's feet shook the platform. Horns and jaws clash and the flames clash and slash at each other. Rauji tenses and changes his stance. Lambo's eyes widen as he feels his feet lift on the ground. He is suddenly flung into the air. Lambo becomes disoriented, not knowing which is down and up! He sees Rauji getting smaller. He also sees that he nearly about to land outside the platform. He manages to twist himself and his bulky armor about and using the weight lands on the platform. He shivers as a jolt of pain shot of his spine.

"Like I said, Lambo, I've never been pushed over. I'll shove you straight to the front and that's the end."

It was becoming clear that Rauji's power was overpowering, even against Lambo's Vongola gear!

"It seems the secret of Rauji's overpowering strength is on his feet."

Reborn pointed out Rauji's feet and they were covered by the earth that held him place. Lambo complains that it was foul. Rauji argues that he was just using the use of his Mountain flames that penetrates and synchronizes with the soil and the sand.

"Using this flame, even the earth could be by my side!"

The flames draw up from the ground behind him and they push up against each other and climb higher and higher till it became a small mountain that defended his back. Rauji starts moving towards Lambo. He makes slow steps, his form looming over Lambo. Lambo whimpers and tries to step back. He felt his foot nearly slip of the platform and he finds himself in between a rock and a hard place! He looks back at Rauji and bites his lip.

"I don't want to!"

"Huh?!" Hayato becomes confused.

"Cuz', it's no fun if I know there's no way that I can win. This isn't playing, it's bullying!"

"Moron! If you lose, you'll be imprisoned by the Vindice!"

"Whaaaat!? I…I didn't hear anything about that…!"

Lambo begins to tremble, his knees knocking against each other.

"N-no good….this time I'm cowering and my feet won't move!"

"That idiot!" Hayato panics, "Now isn't the time to cower! Show us your guts, you Dumb Cow!"

Lambo shakes his head.

"No! No way! That kind of stuff withers me up. Now I've lost my willingness to fight!"

Hayato sputters in shock. Older Lambo begins to sniffle and cry before Rauji. Rauji ignores his tears and steps again ready to push him out. Reborn shakes his head.

"How could you let Tsunami down, you brat? In case you haven't notice," Reborn continues on, "Tsunami isn't here with us. The reason why we're fighting against that guy is because that guy and his friends have kidnapped her."

Lambo's eyes widen, "….hey, sumo-guy! Is it true that you have Tsuna-nee?"

"Huh, it's true. We have taken the Vongola boss. She is going to suffer for carrying the blood of the Vongola…"

Lambo clenches his hands. "What did Tsuna-nee ever do to you?! Why would you want to make some like her hurt!?"

Reborn's smirk returns to his face. Lambo grits his teeth clenching his fists. He takes a deep breath and goes back to his calm and cool self. There was a flicker of light that blinked for half second. There was another flicker of light that flared a few seconds longer. Then more streams of light flicker and crackle in the air. The light is lightning and it was becoming larger and greener as it spirals around Lambo. Lambo's Lightning flames gather around Lambo and Lambo becomes hidden behind the light.

"Well, well…it seems like I can't lose this little game of ours. I'm going to go ahead and win this."

"You're overestimating yourself, Lambo. It's impossible to push me over this rocky mountain that has the Flame of the Mountain." Rauji rumbles, still confident.

A thought comes to Lambo, as though he just remembered something. Grits of dirt, particles of rock are pulled towards Lambo and are drawn towards to a dark dome with four flaming globes floating in the air. As the rocks and dirt drew close to the dome it breaks down to finer particles that formed into coils. The spiral coils form over the original horns. Lambo recalls his helm's new form, Corna Molla Eletto Shock! The coils were acting as an electric magnet that was attracting the iron sand from the rocks and minerals of the cavern. Lambo lowers to a stable crouch as he gathers Lightning flames and trails of lightning attached themselves to sections of Rauji's mountain. The power of Lambo's flames became so intense that Hayato and Reborn were hardly able to see. The sections of lightning that were anchored to the mountain attract the minerals as well. The heat begins to melt the iron sand around itself and form into six spider-like claws of steel! The claws close around the mountain, digging into the solid rock. A section of the claws begins to pierce Rauji's impenetrable jaws! The jaws shatter like glass and like an explosion behind Rauji, the mountain explodes in rubble! The force that destroyed both mountain and jaws blasts Rauji over the platform.

"Phew…my, my…"

Lambo lifts the helm over his head. Hayato was excited that Lambo won and congratulates him with a little insult on the side. Lambo removes the helm with a proud, confident smile. However, he forgets that the helm was rather heavy and starts to tip over. Hayato's admiration for Lambo dies with that very not cool stumble. Rauji struggles from beneath the destruction of his mountain that held so much of his pride. He curses and raises himself onto his knees.

"Even though I lost, Shimon won't lose! Surely Enma and the others will avenge me!" Rauji roars in frustration.

"Enma? Who's Enma? Is he that great?" Lambo asks.

"He's my Boss! And there are strong bonds between us because we faced the persecution of the Mafia! We of the Shimon have lost our families because of the Vongola. We share the hatred and the sorrow of the persecution! That's why Shimon's bond is strong…"

Rauji's rant to justify the cause of the Shimon ends with the arrival of the Vendice. The dark guards announce Rauji's defeat and wrap their cold chains around the large Shimon. Lambo cringes away in fear.

"We shall leave behind the second 'key' that was given to us by Giotto and Cozart."

A Vindice opens the palm of his white-gloved hand and glowing was a simple flower, a carnation. Another vision begins.

The memory took place at some time during the dawn. A building was torn and burnt to the ground. Outside was a family. Around them are burnt flowers that were scattered around them. A man lies on the ground severely injured. Two children hover near crying in fear and worry. Looking over the man was Giotto's future right-hand, G. going over the man's injuries. Giotto arrives having looked to have ran a great distance. He asks about the man's, Franco, condition. G. reports that Franco wasn't doing very well. The cause of the situation was someone had come to Franco's flower shop and threatened him and his family. They had followed through in their threats and have hurt the man very badly and destroyed his place of business, merely because Franco would sell his flowers for 90 percent off! Giotto is furious. He tells his love of the town and for its people, despite that it was a poor town. However, because the people were poor they were easy targets to outlaws. Giotto's states that he couldn't take it anymore! Cozart contemplates during Giotto's speech, comforting one of the children by rubbing his head. He speaks up that they should form a vigilante group. He says, since nobody will help them, they must protect the town themselves! To form this group, he looks to Giotto to lead them!

Rauji couldn't believe what he had seen in his mind. He was stunned that it was the Shimon ancestor that formed the idea of the Vongola. Even more surprising to him, was that he nominated and valued the Primo to lead! Hayato argues that it makes sense. Only the best are chosen to be the Vongola Boss.

"Don't be ridiculous! Sawada, Tsunami is not as capable as Enma!"

"You were defeated by a Guardian of the Tenth!" Hayato growls.

"Lambo! Do you think that Sawada, Tsunami has the makings of a great boss?!" Rauji asks.

"…..Nope. I never thought of her as my boss."

"WHAAAT!?" Hayato roars.

Lambo chuckles and starts to blush. He becomes shy and plays with his hair.

"But, she's a great nee-chan."

Tsunami was leaning against the door. Her eyes were red from crying with worry with the terrible notion that something awful had happen to someone she cared for. She had been yelling and screaming for someone to tell her what was going on? They had to have known something that was going on outside of Tsunami's bedroom prison. But the feeling passed from her. She felt relieved somehow now. Surely, the storm had passed and whoever was in danger was no longer. A quivering sigh passes through her smile. Tsunami leans against the door. She had been worrying all night and now she was ready to rest. She closes her eyes, whispering.

"Lambo-chan…"

* * *

"Good morning!" Julie greets his solemn family.

The family stares at him with their faces pinched. Julie looks around him and chuckles.

"Did Rauji get beat?"

Adelheid snaps at Julie's attitude to the loss of their family member. Enma speaks up and acknowledges Rauji for fighting so hard for their family's sake. His eyes were filled with anxiety and weariness. Adelheid realizes that their fight against the Vongola was wearing on Enma's spirit. Julie notices Enma's emotions as well and smiles mysteriously. Julie walks up to Enma and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving Enma a shake.

"Don't worry. All that remains of us are the elite. The Vongola only has three people left."

He begins to pull Enma away, "Say, let me talk with you. I need to tell you something."

"Does it have something to do with new information that guy?" Adelheid asks.

"It does, but it's for Enma's ears right now."

Julie takes Enma down the hall and begins to casually bring up the visions that they had received earlier. He goes on to discredit the vision, saying that it completely bogus. The informant that Julie has been in contact had information regarding a certain organization. The organization, Julie explains, was seen as an independent group but its goals were driven by the Vongola.

"And here's the surprise!" Julie pulls a photograph from inside his jacket, handing it to Enma. "The person who holds complete responsibility over this organization and being its commander, is this man here…."

Enma's eyes are filled with recognition and shock! The picture was of Tsunami's father! The man that had embraced her so delightfully at the Inheritance Ceremony!

Julie chuckles, "You can't change dirty blood."

Enma's face becomes filled with hate and he crushes the photo in his hand. Julie guides Enma to a chair and had him sit.

"Those past memories, the First Shimon may have been overestimating that 'worthy' Vongola Primo. The Primo was setting this all up in some way. Don't worry about it. We'll get to the bottom of this deception. We've got to label Vongola as our absolute enemy."

* * *

Lambo was working Hayato's last nerve. His patience finally snapped after he caught Lambo in his bag trying to steal candy. Lambo tried to play dumb, but Hayato didn't buy it for a second. In the end, Hayato's solution to the problem was to tie Lambo up. In the struggle, everything had spilled out of the bag. Hayato drops the tied-up Lambo onto the ground and gathers their supplies into the bag. As he was repacking everything he was mentally categorizing every item in his head. His heart sinks as he realizes that out of everything that was repacked, everything belonging to Tsunami…was gone! Her set of clothes, X-burner weapon and her still dormant Vongola ring were gone!

"Tenth's…Tenth's things are gone! Everything of hers is gone!" Hayato begins to panic. "Hey, stupid Cow! Did you throw away the Tenth's stuff!"

"Stupidera! Lambo was only looking for candy! You dropped all that stuff!"

"Because of you!" Hayato yells.

"…this is not good." Reborn's expression was grim. "It might be possible that our enemies had taken Tsunami's items while we were dealing with Rauji. There's nothing we can do now. We'll just have to fight each member of the Shimon to retrieve her things."

Hayato growls and curses the Shimon and curses Lambo. He slings the cow-child over his shoulder and grumbles as Lambo's wailing echoes through the forest.

The trail takes the Vongola to the top of the hill and at reaching at the top they were able to see a village below them. Actually, it was larger than a village, almost like a city.

The small city looked nearly ancient. The buildings were old and cracked. Due to the merciless wind and weather some buildings were worn down to their foundation. Roofs and walls had many large holes opened larger by the elements. Hayato notes that architecture of the buildings was Italian based. A voice was heard. The voice was out loud making calculations. Hayato and Reborn quietly slip through the streets towards the voice, assuming that it could be the enemy. They make their way to what looked like a school house and Hayato peeps through the window. Inside the school house was Shittopi, sitting a school desk making notes with a fancy pen.

"So that means if we multiply the area by 2, then Masato can make 5 more circles and that concludes today's math homework."

"Shitt P! It's me!" Hayato shouts, "I've come to fight….!"

"Next is ancient Japanese…'Jugemu Jugemu gokou nosuriworete'…ouch…I'm bleeding…'

"….fine….Shi-shi….Shittopi-chan!"

The girl stands away from the desk and turns her attention completely towards Hayato smiling.

"When you call me that…I just love it, Gokudera-kun!"

With a single hop off her foot, Shittopi bursts through the ceiling and flips over the roof. She makes an exaggerated landing before Hayato. Her head was bowed and she slowly lifts it up. Every time she looks up at Hayato she smiles so sweetly.

"If I have to fight, I'd like to fight Gokudera-kun. I'd just looove to beat up cute little Gokudera-kun."

Reborn arches a brow beneath his fedora.

"I've been watching you very, very, very closely. Gokudera's pride is…serving beneath the Tenth Vongola Boss, right?"

"That's right! Being a guardian at the Tenth's disposal is my pride!

Shittopi sighs and shakes her head, "I'm not here to be used by someone, and I don't do anything for anyone but myself. Being me who is always true to myself is my pride."

'She's trying to say that she's strong because she fights for her own sake.' Reborn observes.

"Well, then…prepare yourself Gokudera-kun. I'm going to teach you that you'll never be able to win fighting for the sake of the Tenth."

Hayato is ready after Shittopi's final words. He calls out for Uri, his Storm box animal. The small leopard cat leaps out of his buckle. Shittopi gushes on how cute the cat was and even cuter was the cat had turned and landed on Hayato's shoulder. Uri begins to nuzzle against Hayato's cheek making the boy laugh. Shittopi giggles at the bit of affection. She blushes as she watches Hayato try to calm the cat down. The cat's friendliness begins to wane as the claws came out. Hayato quickly orders Uri to transform. Still in a good mood, the cat obeys and surrounds Hayato in blazing red light. Uri becomes tinted shades, a cigarette-shaped lighter and two holsters strapped over his shoulders, waists and upper thighs that held rows of dynamite. Flame-themed boots and an armguard over his throwing arm were also formed. Hayato asks for the rules of the fights.

"We're popping balloons."

Hayato was surprised by her simple assignment for their fight. Shittopi tosses him two small round devices. They looked very alien to Hayato and he assumed it was some form of alien technology. Shittopi directs Hayato to light his flames. As he did, the little machines absorb Hayato's flames and storm-flamed balloons grow over them and they float in the air. Hayato was very fascinated by the coolness! Shittopi regains Hayato's attention by bounding and flying over his head doing somersaults. She lands behind him and he notices her balloons.

"No matter how wild you move they will follow within one meter of your person."

Hayato jumps and jerks about, "Oohhhh! They really do!"

Shittopi smiles, "The rules of the battle are as follows: popping two of your opponents' fianma bubbles counts as a win. How's that?"

"How interesting…I was just wondering how I felt about hitting a girl directly. Even if you're just an U.M.A in the form of a female."

"What a sweet thing to say. You're so cute, Gokudera-kun."

Reborn was smiling between the interaction between Shittopi and Hayato. Shittopi announces she was ready and Hayato was more eager to begin. Reborn drags the still tied Lambo away. When it came to Hayato, there was sure to be great devastation.

Hayato was confident that he could win this. He remembers after all his many hours of research watching Shittopi's every move to be able to read them. He makes his first attack with the upgraded version of his signature attack, Rocket Bomb, version X! The dynamites are propelled by tiny little rockets at the end of the sticks. Also a part of the rockets there were homing devices built in as they locked onto Shittopi and race towards their target. Shittopi comments on his "cute" attack and says that it was weak. Her flames form in eight long pincers. They smack the rockets down from the air and they melted into the ground! Suddenly, she releases her strange equipment that was wrapped around her body and sprints towards Hayato. She leaps and latches onto Hayato! Her arms wrap around his neck and her legs around his waist. Hayato stutters, his face aflame!

Reborn holds Leon, the chameleon in the form of a video camera.

Shittopi sighs into his ear and nuzzles against his neck, similar to what Uri was doing previously.

"You're slow, Gokudera-kun. So slow. So slow."

"H-heyy…"

"But, Gokudera-kun…living on the comfort of others is proof of weakness." Her hand reaches up and plays with the ends of his hair. "I'm talking about living for the sake of anyone...living for the sake of the Tenth. Having no confidence in yourself and being completely dependent on others. Right now, Gokudera-kun, if the Tenth were to disappear your sense of honor would crumble and you would turn into a lifeless corpse!"

She continues to pet Hayato and he shivers. He shivers at her strange touch and by the words Shittopi was saying.

"I also have people I love. I love Enma, and Adelheid, and Kaoru, and Rauji, and Koyo. I'm not really sure about Julie…but Gokudera-kun," She kisses his ear, "You're so cute, I love you, too."

Hayato gasps and blushes even more, "B—b-but…"

Reborn had the camera on a tripod and was holding a hanging microphone to catch Shittopi's words.

"But the one I love most, is me. My sense, my though process, and my style. My big tits," She presses her breasts into his chest. Hayato swallows hard. "My thighs…" She squeezes his hips. Hayato's face turns so red that it looked like it was about to explode! "My self-respect." She grabs the back of his head and pulls him close to her face. Their breath intermingles. Hayato was nearly hyperventilating. "I love me more than anything."

She grabs his shoulders and using him as leverage manages kick her feet back and with one of her platformed heels pops one of Hayato balloons over his head. Hayato curses and when he tried to back away from Shittopi he found that he could move his feet. He looks down and found himself in a puddle of thick mud.

"My flame is of the seven elements of the Earth, the Flame of the Swamp. I can ferment any inorganic substance into a bottomless swamp." Shittopi flips into the air.

Hayato struggles and quickly realizes that he was sinking. Thinking fast he throws one of his bombs into the swamp. The bomb was an Air Bomb and it blasts the swamp apart and sends Hayato up into the air. He lands on the ground and glares up at Shittopi. Shittopi had reattached her gear onto her.

"Gokudera-kun's heart which has been living only for Sawada Tsunami is brittle. You don't see past her false love!"

"How dare you? What do you know?!"

"I've always closely observed Gokudera-kun. Gokuder-kun has somehow pushed himself to see Sawada Tsunami as the figure of a Vongola Boss…and a lover!"

Hayato's eyes widen.

"But Sawada Tsunami doesn't love you. She's a man-eater."

"….uh…" Hayato stares.

"Don't believe me? I have proof."

Shittopi pulls out several photos from her jacket. She tosses them at Gokudera and they flutter down at his feet. Hayato looks down and he blushes at what he sees. The photos were pictures of Tsunami…with each of the other guardians intimately. There was one photo of Tsunami making out against the wall by Kyoya. Takeshi kissing Tsunami in the hall (Hayato recognizes by the clothes Tsunami was wearing it was the day Takeshi and Kaoru were protecting her). In another photo, Tsunami was giving Ryohei a back rub. In another picture in sequence, Tsunami was pulled forward against Ryohei's back by her wrists and Ryohei was kissing her neck while she was blushing and giggling. But what finally shocked Hayato was seeing a photo of Tsunami and Enma. There were a couple pictures of them together. One picture was of them soaking wet from falling into a river. Another with Tsunami hovering over Enma (the day Tsunami brought Enma home and Lambo blew them up with a grenade) and finally, Tsunami sleeping against Enma's shoulder. Hayato blinked. He saw it. He could see it in Tsunami's eyes.

'H-hime…likes Enma…?'

Hayato groans and covers his face. For a moment, Shittopi looked as though she pitied Hayato and his anguish of knowing the truth.

"Wake up and look at the reality of your Tenth! What do you think, Gokudera-kun?"

In Tsunami's prison room, Tsunami suddenly feels very, very embarrassed for some reason!

Hayato slides his hand over his face, sighs deeply and scratches the back of his head, "Is that all?"

Shittopi was shocked by his response. The sound of fizzing was close to her ear and there was a blast. The force of the explosion hits her in the back and also causes one of her own balloons to pop. The score was now even, both opponents down to one balloon. Shittopi was surprised and couldn't figure out where Hayato's dynamite had come from!

"Before I go giving away my secrets, I'll tell you this. Of course, I knew about them."

"Eh…!" Shittopi gasps.

"A while ago, we, the guardian, realize that we fell in love with then Tenth…we tried to decide for ourselves on who can have her to themselves. That turn into an absolute disaster and when we realize how much of strain that we had placed on the Tenth trying to make her choose. We came to agreement and decided to give our hearts to her to care for. W-we're sharing Tsunami because we love her and she loves us!"

"B-but, that's impossible! She can't possibly love you and the others!"

"Yes. Yes she can. She's our Sky and she holds all of close to her! She wishes for our happiness. Say, you mentioned earlier about loving yourself. You're right, I don't love myself! I still find myself unworthy of Hime! But, yet! Despite that, she allows me to love her and in return she loves me!" Hayato sobs and takes a deep breath to keep himself from getting too emotional. "There are times when I assume that the Tenth doesn't love herself either. Even though she gave her heart to each of us, she still doubts us. Like she believes that we will grow tired of her someday, find someone better eventually. I know that I won't abandon my love for her! You say loving someone else is weakness…but I found strength in it!"

Hayato runs towards Shittopi's direction, whose current location was on a roof.

"I'm still completely unworthy in so many ways. I've gotta tone up, get taller and stretch, and lay plans and ambitions."

Hayato lets fly Rocket Bombs. Shittopi stood in a daze on the roof. Surprised by situation Hayato explained to her about Tsunami and her relationships. So daze that she didn't notice something small crouching behind her…

"I have no idea what you're talking about Gokudera-kun."

The rocket bombs come at her and she swats them down with her pincers.

"An U.M.A wouldn't understand! Now, let me reveal the secret to that surprise bomb I used earlier."

It was explained to Shittopi that there was two parts to his bombs. Part of the bombs was a detachable weapon. The weapon was attracted to the catnip that Hayato managed to plant on Shittopi. He had planted the catnip on her when she had attached herself to him. It was a great opportunity that Hayato used to his advantage. There was a low growl from behind Shittopi. Uri had leaped upon Shittopi and became attached to Shittopi. The fizzing sound Shittopi had heard on the first attack could be heard coming from the cat. The fizzing was from Uri tail that acting as a fuse.

"This is the Vongola gear of the Storm's secret weapon. My other half. URI BOMB!"

"NYAAAA!"

KABLAM! Shittopi was blast from the roof. Her last balloon was destroyed. Uri was returns to Hayato, now small enough to fit in the palm of Hayato hand. He praises his cat but the cat's response was to claw at his face. Kayato struggles to control his miniature animal weapon, promising catnip to calm Uri down.

"The winner has been decided. The loser is Shitt P. of the Shimon family. We grant you the third key."

The third key was a sealed envelope. The third memory reveals a now adult Cozart sitting in a large room that was being completed with paneling, framing and painted. Cozart was on the very island the tenth generation Vongola and Shimon were standing. It was in the beginning stages of his construction. Sitting in the chair, he receives a letter from a member of his family. The letter was from Giotto and it had been some years since the two have contacted each other. In the letter, Giotto has become of the boss of his now larger family. He tells Cozart about his closest members, his guardians and how powerful they were becoming that it overwhelmed Giotto. Giotto confesses his fears and doubts if he was on the right path to protect those that were precious to him. He realized that his family's growing strength was causing people to fear him. The fear especially came from other mafia families. Giotto felt that there was a huge war coming…and that he could not win. He asks Cozart for his help. After reading the letter, Cozart makes the decision to help Giotto without hesitation.

"The first Shimon went into battle for the sake of the Vongola Primo. But he was betrayed and killed. That's why I decided to live for my own sake," Shittopi speaks calmly from her seat on the ground, "I became something other than a human and was picked on and immensely bullied. It was painful in the beginning, but…after a while; I stopped caring about that and learned to trust in myself and my own beliefs. Even so, I lost to Gokudera-kun who fights for the sake of the Vongola Tenth…why?"

"Shitt P…." Gokudera whispers.

"So that's it! I got it! Gokudera is a rare strange life form! Species name: 'Snugglyus Maximus U.M.A."

"Whaaaaa….I'm a…U.M.A to you?!" Hayato chokes.

"I really wanted to know more about you, Gokudera-kun…" Tears form at the corners of Shittopi's eyes. A tear or two slides on her cheeks. Her eyes were still bright and she was still smiling so sweet. "You were the first person I met who I had as much interest in myself…I don't want to leave yet….and I wish…I wish we could of met…before you fell in love with Sawada Tsunami…"

Hayato stares in shock at Shittopi's confession. He shifts on his feet and rubs the back of his neck as he blushes. He didn't know what to say to that! The rattling of chains relieves the awkward but awakens him to the cold reality that Shittopi was being taken away.

"GRAB IT, SHITTOPI-CHAN!"

A ring connected to a chain flies and latches onto Shittopi.

"We will not allow anyone to interfere in our imprisonment," A Vendicare guard waves his hand and cuts the chain off.

"You really are kind…I was glad to be a part of the Shimon family, Boss…bye-bye."

Shittopi and the Vendice disappear into darkness.

"Shittopi-chan…and Koyo…even Rauji…and then," there was a sob, "my precious…because of that Vongola…because of her! Everyone…!"

"Oh damn," Hayato sees a glowing light around a figure on a roof. "That's…Kozato!"

On the roof, Kozato was filled with rage and grief. His flames were becoming overwhelming and it was growing around it. The roof begins to crumble as they were pulled up into the air and revolve around his body. Adelheid had followed Enma and was about rush in and stop him. But she was grabbed by Julie and he holds her to keep her distance away from him. Julie suggests that they watch. His smile was filled with amusement. His eyes eager to see what destruction Enma would cause! He glares down at Hayato.

"I have had enough of this!"

"Please wait, Enma," shouts Adelheid, "It's not time for you to fight yet!"

"It's late! I can't stop it! Shittopi-chan…Koyo…Rauji…it was the Vongola that hurt them…I can't…I can't…."

Enma's power finally reaches it hit and destroys the building he was standing on into dust. He blasts off and spears into the forest.

"W-where's he going?" Adelheid asks.

"Hmmmmm, well, he blames the Vongola for this so…he must of head back…to settle thing once and for all with the pretty Vongola. Such a shame, she was cute!" Julie snickers.

"W-what?!" Adelheid whips around to face Julie. "He can't!"

"Oh, but I think he will~!" Julies sings.

Tsunami is thrown against the wall by the blow to the door of the room. She groans and lifts her head to see Enma towering over her. She flinches at the intense emotions in his eyes. Earlier, he had visited there hate and sadness in his eyes. Now, with his flame filling the room, the hate within him had increased along with his grief!

"You!...YOU! This is all your fault, Vongola!"

Tsunami was having a hard time breathing, "E-e-enma…k-kun!" Tsunami begins to gasp.

Enma steps towards her. He flings the bed away against the wall and it turns to rumble against it. Tsunami yelps and scrambles away against the wall.

"I won't forgive you! For taking everyone precious to me!"

Tsunami stills against the wall staring in shock at Enma.

"I took people away from you!?..."Her voice trembles. Then her eyes narrow and she hisses, "That's just the same as me…I understand how you feel..but, why…why have you tormented my friends!"

Tsunami's eyes flashes with flames for a second! She rises to her feet, still pressing against the wall.

"You're doing to same to us!"

"Shut up!" Enma yells. "You don't deserve to be able to say that!"

Enma holds his hand out and his psycho-kinesis activates. Tsunami gasps as her throat feels constricted. She reaches for her throat but it was pointless!

"Enma…Enma-kun!...En…agh!" Tsunami chokes.

There was stampeding through the hall and the remaining Shimon members appear in the widen doorway.

"Enma don't, you can't! You haven't decided on the rules of the fight..don't get carried away," Adelheid pleaded.

"STOP TELLING ME EVERY LITTLE TO DO! I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE, ADEL!"

Enma had turned his head to roar at Adelheid. With his attention and rage at Adelheid, Enma lessens his grip, giving Tsunami a chance to fight for more air.

"The Vongola needs to be annihilated now! Starting with her…I'm not losing anyone precious anymore! She is the descendent of that conniving man, the Vongola Primo, who betrayed the first Shimon! She is the daughter of Sawada Iemitsu, the man who killed my parents and my sister!"

"…what? What are…you saying, Enma?" Tsunami wheezes, "That can't be…that can't…that's a lie!"

Adelheid and the other Shimon were shocked, minus Julie.

"Where…who told you that?" asks Adelheid.

Enma returns his rage onto Tsunami and grabs her throat with his own hands. Tsunami holds his wrist and tries to pull him off.

"Please….please…please," Tsunami begs, "Enma…plea…" Tsunami chocks.

Julie fists tighten, he bites his lip, grinning, grinning with great anticipation!

"DIE!" Enma roars.

Enma's ring flashes and Enma screams. He releases Tsunami and throws himself away from her. His flames goes out of control, sputter and whipping about angrily. It was almost as if the ring was rejecting him. Julie scowls.

"The ring isn't awake yet!" Adelheid rushes to Enma's side. Flames shoot throughout his body filling Enma with horrible pain.

It brings Enma to his knees and Adelheid holds him as he tries to fight against the pain. Tsunami was gasping for breath, holding her bruised throat. The Shimon heir and Vongola heir look at each other. Enma winces and the tears came down.

"Tsunami…how could you…my sister…give me back…Mami!"

Tsunami looks away, couldn't bare to look into his eyes anymore. Adelheid calms Enma down and as Enma does, the Flames of the Earth begin to settle as well. The girl looks away from Enma and glares fiercely as Tsunami.

"Sawada!"

Tsunami flinches at the biting words.

"I will be your Vongola's next enemy! We will have our battle and I will make sure the rest of your measley family in thrown into the Vindice's prison."

"Haha, that shouldn't be too hard. One Vongola in the hospital never to walk again. Another Vongola already in prison. Two of your guardians have abandoned you it seems and you only have your loyal dog of right-hand and a child." Laughs Julie. "Time is running out an as you can see, Enma only grows stronger and with your ring destroyed…well, it will be quick battle when you and Enma will fight!"

"Enough, Julie. Let's go," Adelheid lifts Enma into his arms.

Julie chuckles and turns to Kaoru, "You might want to move her into a different room. How about a real cell this time!"

Kaoru picks Tsunami up and takes her down to the lower levels of the Shimon mansion. She was locked into a colder darker room with a simple bed with a simple bathroom. He sits her on the bed and leaves her. Tsunami held her head low, her bangs hiding her face. When she was unable to hear his footsteps she lifts her head and had a dark look on his face.

"Bastard." She growls. "How fortunate that was I able to find her before that Shimon heir got to her!"

Tsunami is surrounded by mists and as it swirls away, in her place sits Mukuro. He closes his eyes and reaches his mind out, reaching out to Tsunami.

'Tsunami? Vongola-chan?...Tsunami?'

Outside the mansion, hidden in the forest, Tsunami sits on a rock. Kneeling before her was Kyoya. He looks into her eyes and was very displeased with what he was seeing.

"Herbivore."

Through her link with Mukuro, Tsunami had heard Enma's accusation that her father had targeted his family and killed them. She couldn't believe that! That was impossible! But the hurt in Enma's eyes, he believed so much that it was true. The news shocked her and she was unresponsive. Hibird chirps and pecks at her fingers resting listlessly.

* * *

Chrome was fighting with the door. She had been trying for hours to get out of her room! She had to find Tsunami! They had to get out of here. She couldn't lie about and do nothing!

'Chrome-chan.'

Chrome gasps.

'Chrome-chan.'

'M-mukuro…sama?'

'Ah, dear little Chrome! Kufufufufu!'

Tears well up into Chrome's eyes. She sobs and presses her forehead against the door.

'Oh! Mukuro-sama! I was so afraid! I haven't heard in so long!'

'I know dear. Apparently, there was some barrier surrounding the entire island that prevented me from reaching you. You were also unconscious most of the time.'

'Mukuro-sama…is Boss okay?'

'….she's alive. But she recently just heard some news that has left her shocked…and broken. But, I'm sure she will snap out it. She is in safe hands. Now, I need to focus on getting you out. It will take me some time. And Chrome-chan?'

'Yes, Mukuro-sama?'

'Whatever happens…I am here now and I will save you, no matter what. You will be safe once more, please trust me, little Chrome.'

'I…I trust you, Mukuro-sama.'

"Good girl, remember that you're not alone. I must leave you now before…'

The door opens and it startles Chrome causing her to fall backwards.

"Chrome-chan? What's wrong? Could it be that you been trying to run away this whole time?"

He chuckles and states once again how cute she looks. He asks her to be his and Chrome backs away and polite declines him again. He pouts.

"Don't say that! Litte Chrome and I are starting to get along rather well…little by little! A lot more than Rokudou Mukuro!"

"How did you..about Mukuro-sama?"

"Heh, heh…I know about everything. How Chrome-chan got into an accident and was near death. How Mukuro replaced your organs with illusions of them!"

Chrome blushes.

"Let me tell you a little secret~! This island has a very special kind of defense structure in place. Mukuro's genjutsu won't reach you.'

'But, Mukuro-sama is within the barrier…and he just found me so…'

"You're probably wondering, why your organs are functioning fine? It's because~ I made Chrome-chan's organs~, in place of Mukuro!"

Chrome gasps. She clutches her arms around her abdomen. That can't be. Mukuro had found her, surely he would have provided by now…but if he did, wouldn't Julie know…

"I see Chrome-chan doesn't believe me~! Here, let's have a test then!"

Julie snaps his fingers. The affect happens instantly! Chrome coughs up blood and her stomach shrinks like a deflated balloon. She falls onto the ground and groans in pain. So the organs were Julie's doing…not Mukuro's. Chrome whimpers, but she remembers Mukuro's words from just minutes ago. Everything will be okay. He was here now and was working out a way to come help her. She just had to be patient and bear with whatever comes her way.

Julie crouches over her. He looks down onto her with a creepy grin.

"Well, now that you realize how much your life depends on me! You should become mine!"

"I…I won't!"

"Huh, but if you don't…"

"I don't need the organ you made!" Chrome rolls over and sits up on the floor.

"If I stopped, you will die, Chrome-chan!"

"I don't need them!" Chrome cries.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Sighs Julie. "Say, I'll let Chrome-chan in on a secret! A secret I haven't told any of my Shimon friends~!"

Julie chuckles and leans close over Chrome. He leans in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm the one who devised this fight between Vongola and Shimon~! It was done by me~!

"Eh…?"

"I have two goals. First is the annihilation of the Vongola. Enma and Adelheid are really trying their best with that. The other goal…is you. I'm going to use you as an entrance…to get into your master…."

Silky sand spirals around Julie, and then the sand becomes purple mist, just like Mukuro's. Julie becomes taller and as the mist clears, Chrome couldn't believe what her eye was seeing! The boy, now man stood before. She recognized this man. She had seen his form before when she first woke up, but she had seen this man before much earlier than that! This man was the first generation Mist, Daemon Spade!

"I plan to take Rokudo Mukuro's body. But I can't do that without you, lend me your body. I prefer it if you give yourself to me of your own free will."

Chrome shakes her head…in disbelief and in fear.

"…No! Absolutely not!" 'Mukuro-sama, Mukuro-sama, Mukuro-sama!'

"Nufufufufu, then, I have no choice but to punish you."

Daemon's eye switches, just like Mukuro's eye! It changes into the shape of spade that you find on playing cards.

'You're going to be mine, Dokuro Chrome."

"No!"

"Nufufufu, become mine…'

Daemon looks deep into her eyes. He catches and holds her gaze and his mists surround her. Her eyes become half-lidded and her eye loses its light.

"Yes….Daemon-sama…"


	26. GBBSL 26: Kyoya Fights for Love!

The Great Big Blue Sky of Love

Chapter 26: Kyoya Fights for Love and Namimori!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

"Brother!...Brother…BROTHER!" a voice of a female child screams.

A small girl with a blood red cherry barrette in her short hair lies on the floor. Tears of fear and despair flood over her cheeks. She was looking up at a figure in the shadows. Heavy, slow footsteps approach her and out of the shadows…Sawada Iemitsu stood before her. He reaches into his suit jacket and pulls out a gun and points it at the girl. The girl whips her head around and reaches out behind her…

"ENMA!"

Enma cries out for his sister, Mami. He calls her name out over and over. He sweats profusely and his teeth clench together. Unfortunately, he couldn't wake up from his horrible nightmares of the death of his sister and parents by Tsunami's father's hands. The ring that lashed out at Enma before its time took a toll on him. His body was trying to recover the energy the ring sapped out of him. Adelheid was by his side unable to do anything do for Enma. Enma accused the Vongola Tenth's father of the murder of his family. What was really surprising to her was that after all these years that it was that day he found out who their killer was. How did he find out? It suddenly dawned on her that it was Julie who had given Enma that information! Did Julie get it from their informant? Even if Julie had it, she didn't think he would out right tell Enma about it! He knew how Enma felt about the murder and how emotional Enma would have gotten, especially sense their enemy was the daughter of the murderer! Enma tightens his grip on Adelheid's hand and whimpers Mami's name again. She squeezes back gently before pulling out her hand. She makes Enma as comfortable as possible with the blankets and stood up.

"Enma, no matter how much you're suffering, know that the Shimon are prepared to take on anything that comes…I will be the one that purges the Vongola!"

* * *

Lambo was yelling and hollering as he pulled on Hayato's hair trying to get the Storm to play with him. More than usual, Hayato was seriously not in the mood of Lambo's antics. He pulls the cow-child off him and doesn't argue as Lambo continues to call him names despite begging Hayato to play with him. He was worried about Tsunami. After defeating Shittopi, Enma had appeared and attempted to save her. When unsuccessful he became enraged and returned to wherever he and the rest of the Shimon were hiding and possibly was doing something terrible to Tsunami! Hayato groans and starts pulling his own hair. He was so worried that he was getting a headache. Or that was possibly stemming from Lambo's hair pulling and now his own! He notices that Reborn was quieter than usual, deep within his thoughts. He was walking far ahead of Hayato and Lambo. The tiny hitman stops and makes a sound of contemplation.

"Reborn-san?"

"This situation has become very disturbing." Reborn speaks out loud.

"…Are you talking about yesterday?"

"Mm. Enma was pretty emotional the other day. He mentioned that he blames the Vongola for something that he lost. Something or someone precious to him."

"He was talking about his own Familgia."

Reborn shakes his head, "No, I think it's something much closer to him than that. Why didn't he used that much power when he disrupted the ceremony and when we met him when we arrived he was very patient. I believe there is a black shadow pulling the strings."

They continue climbing further up the stairs and Hayato was about to question Reborn's theory before Reborn stopped again. Reborn was looking up further along the stairs and on the steps was Hibari Kyoya.

"So, he made it to the island on his own."

Hayato sees Kyoya and stomps up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs Hayato curses and yells at Kyoya on why he had ran off when he notices someone behind Kyoya.

"…..H….H….hi….hi…HIME-SAMA!" Hayato bursts into tears of joy.

Hayato moves to reach her, but Kyoya shoves his tonfa into Hayato's gut. Hayato groans and drops to his knees, doubled over. He curses in several languages from the pain. He struggles to lift his head to glare Kyoya.

"You….bastard!" he coughs. "W…why?"

"Fool." Kyoya states simply.

Reborn walks to Tsuyu and observes her face and body language. Tsunami's face held no recognition of him or the others. Her eyes were lackluster and there were wrinkles of worry at the corner of her eyes. Lambo leaped off Hayato's back and was running circles around Tsunami singing that he had found her but stops when Tsunami doesn't speak. He pulls on the Capri pants she was wearing and calls out to her. Hayato slowly gets to feet and sees what everyone was else was seeing.

"Hime-sama what's wrong…and where did you get those clothes…those were the clothes that I packed in the bag that….you! You're the one that took the Tenth's bag!"

"I needed it more than you did since I found Tsunami."

Hayato growls but Tsunami's current condition was main priority than chewing the Cloud Guardian out. He steps in front of her and holds her shoulders.

"Juu-hime, are you okay? What's wrong, Hime, what did the Shimon do to you?!"

"….I…I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing."

Reborn frowns, "What are you talking about Tsunami?"

"I don't think how Enma and his Family are doing things is right either, but…If I was in the same situation as Enma, I might have done exactly what he did…"

Tsunami's face wrinkles up, "If the child of the person who killed my own family was right in front of my eyes…there's no way I could just sit still and do nothing!" She yells.

"H…Hime, what…what are you saying? Are you saying the Enma accused your father in killing his family? That…that can't be true!"

"Enma wasn't lying…" Tsunami whispers. "The first time we fought at the same level I felt anger…but when he came to me yesterday….tried to kill me I saw and felt the pain and suffering!"

Kyoya narrows his eyes. Hayato's mouth open and closes, but he couldn't bring out the words he wanted to say. Kozato tried to kill her! That day he was so full of rage…he knew it…he knew that the Shimon heir was going to hurt Tsunami!

"But, how did you get away…?"

"Herbivore. I found her." Kyoya claims.

"But how?!"

"…."

"If Enma wasn't lying," Reborn crosses his arms. "Do you really think this is the scenario that Enma and his guardians were after?"

Tsunami looks down at Reborn confused.

"It's the timing. You said that 'if the child of the person who accused, I am assuming your father, was right in front of your eyes you wouldn't be able to sit and do nothing', correct? From what I seen from the very first time you met…Enma had no idea."

Tsunami's eyes widen.

"It wasn't until yesterday that he told you that his family was killed. If he had felt so strongly about it…why at the ceremony didn't he kill you…and your father who was also at the ceremony that very day!?"

Tsunami's eyes widen slowly.

They continue further up the stairs with Kyoya ahead of them and the others trailing behind him. Hayato was still questioning Reborn's theory on the fact that they had little to no proof. Reborn also based is reasoning of his theory that Tsunami had mentioned that she hadn't felt right about the methods of the Shimon were using with the reason behind their actions made the group seem pure.

"What the fuck are you talking?! The Shimon is perfect!"

Adelheid steps out in from of the Vongola from behind a tree.

"Just as I promised, I've come to duel you!"

Hayato prepare to fight, but Reborn stops him. Highly doubting Hayato could take her on. He was still recovering from his battle with Shitt P. Kyoya steps up the stairs.

"Hibari Kyoya." She addresses him.

"So, where is it…the other little degenerate that tore up the Inheritance ceremony…"

"Other degenerate?" Hayato questions.

"He's talking about Enma." Reborn helps to clarify.

"How dare you!" Adelheid hisses, "Enma isn't here. But since you came I'll take care of you. Duel me, Hibari Kyoya!"

"Fine. During the fight on the roof I saw the size of the fangs of your 'beast'. You cannot bite me to death….however, you'll make a good outlet for my frustration as a lump of meat," he smirks.

"You bastard," Adelheid glares at him.

She goes over the rules with Kyoya, explaining that their prides are placed on the line. She declares that her pride is the Shimon Family led by Enma and the will to cleanse. Kyoya thinks it over for a second.

"The rules are decided by our pride? Strange. I can't think of anything I'd call pride, but…the answer isn't hard of what of I fight for. Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee and the iron hammer for those who disturb its order."

Hayato groans, he saw that one coming.

Adelheid goes further in the terms of their battle. She explains that it will be the battle of the arm bands. The first one to take to take the opponent's arm band wins. Adelheid activates her Earth flames, announcing that her flames were the Glacier. She leads him to their place of battle. Next to the ledge of the stairs was a waterfall. She touches the water and ice forms down the fall to the lake below. Her flames also revealed her bladed weapons on her arms with large teeth. She uses one of the blades to cut through the ice that slows her descent down. The Vongola watched her from the ledge and were very surprise by her power, except for Kyoya.

"She's strong. That's why she's practically the leader of the Shimon," notes Reborn.

Kyoya moves towards Tsunami and lifts her chin. He moves forward that their noses nearly touched.

"Tsunami, your face has been very boring. Watch my fight closely."

He slowly caresses her chin as he moves away from her and jumps off the ledge! Kyoya summons Roll the Cloud Hedgehog. The little rodent was confused for a moment, being in midair, and on seeing Hibird fluttering beside him he panics! Kyoya smiles gently and comforts Roll. Roll calms down and Kyoya has him perform his Needle Ball Form. Several large spike balls appear below Kyoya. With grace and agility Kyoya was able to leap from ball to ball while avoiding the spikes and lands before Adelheid.

"You should equip your Vongola gear, Hibari Kyoya."

Kyoya seemed bored with that demand but nonetheless, Roll goes into his cambio form. The cloud flames surround Kyoya and when the light diminishes, Kyoya's attire has changed. He was now wearing a long coat with the kanji from his armband. Even Hibird had changed. His feathers had formed into a pompadour on his head. From the ledge, Tsunami was making her way down the stairs.

"Hime? Where are you going!?" Hayato calls out to her.

"Kyoya said to watch his fight. I've got to get closer."

"Let me say this first, Hibari Kyoya. I don't intend on crossing weapons with you at all." Said Adelheid.

"What are you on about? Are you giving up already?

"I'm declaring my victory."

"How interesting."

Kyoya rushes at Adelheid at top speed. Adelheid leaps above Kyoya avoiding the slash of the tonfa. She returns to the waterfall jumping backwards into the falls. The water rushes down over her body and icy accessories form around her head forming into a headset. Her flames incircle around her and the water begins to freeze and glacial spikes blossom like a frozen flowers. Several of these form along with pillars and when it was completed it looked like an ice castle. Adelheid was held inside the frozen fortress. She was still able to talk and called the transformation the Diamond Castle and it could withstand any attack. She even boasts that Tsunami's X-Burner attack can even be repelled by Adelheid's defense. Kyoya remained unimpressed, but he heard the challenge in Adelheid's voice and was eager to bite into the ice. However, he was curious about one thing...

"How you expect to take my armband while you're closed off within that ice?"

"I won't be the one to take it." Was her reply to Kyoya's question.

The unfrozen surface of the lake begins to rise slowly. The water rises in globs and begins to shape and reform into sensuous lines and curves resembling Adelheid's body! Kyoya was surrounded by an army of 500 ice-water clones of Adelheid. Each of the clones possessed the same fighting power and ability as the original Adelheid. Tsunami grips her jacket and bites down on her lip. She saw no hope for Kyoya. Kyoya takes a glance at Tsunami. Her eyes were still boring to him and he narrows his own eyes as he sees the hopelessness in them. His attention was regained by the 500 clones when their arms became blades and they shifted into an offensive stance. Adelheid commands them to attack and they lung forward. Kyoya deflects one clone's attack; however he was ganged up by several other clones. There was the wet sound of tearing! The rattling of chains is heard and the bodies of the group of clones that came down upon Kyoya were torn to pieces by bladed chains that were released from Kyoya's tonfa! He retracts the chains back into the tonfa and smiles.

"You merely defeated seven. Don't let it get to your head." Adelheid glares. "There are 493 Blizzard-droids left. Even you will surely exhaust all your stamina! It is impossible for you to reach me!"

"…Impossible…? It seems that you have not yet realized the magnitude of what you are dealing with. Because I put my arm badge at stake, you had better be more than prepared." Said Kyoya. "The word 'discipline' is something I will never give up, no matter what. But it's not because it is my pride that I will not give it up. It's because I cannot give it up."

'Something you cannot give up…?' Tsunami repeats inwardly.

Three more clones attack him at his front and Kyoya guards against all three. He braces himself, stabilizing his feet and throws the three away from himself. He begins to move and releases the chains again. He starts to slash through the clones and even uses his feet to kick off those that come to attack him from behind or at his sides. He shatters one clone's face with a kick and as he was kicking, two of the clones come at his sides. He leaps over them and they collide and shatter. He nearly soars over them and in his hand was a small spike ball. He holds it down towards his enemies and the spikes grow and pierce through the clones on the ground. Retracting the spikes the spike ball becomes smaller and dissolves into smaller forms. He flings the tiny spike balls and they imbed themselves into the clones and destroy them from the inside. These actions cleared enough area for him to land back onto the ground. He looks around himself and goes into another wave.

"He's…strong…" Hayato was in amazement. "It even looks like he's hacking away with a care, since there's no need for him to hold back…

A group of clones leap over Kyoya to attack from above. With a flick of his wrist, Kyoya held several small handcuffs on each of his fingers. He throws them at the clones and they latch onto every part of their bodies: around the wrists, necks, ankles and some even expanded enough to clutch around their waists. The cuffs tighten and tear them apart. Kyoya counts to three and mutters something about time. He whips his chains around him and goes on destroying the clones with ease. He starts to turning his body around and the chains from both tonfa begin to extend farther and farther covering more and more area and shattering more and more clones! There were two sharp clicks and the chains were retracted for the last time. Parts of the clones fell into pieces into the water. It was devastating annihilation. Hayato was staring. Tsunami's heart was beating fast! Kyoya looks up at Adelhied with her clones floating about around his feet.

"Now, just to gnash up you and that excess ice that covers you…"

"That is impossible," Adelheid insists. "The Diamond Castle will never shatter….and that's not all!"

Adelheid makes a hand gesture and the water reforms back into the 500 blizzard-droids. Kyoya however wasn't worried. He had defeated them once and he was sure he could do it again. Seeing his look of indifference in the situation, Adelheid asks Kyoya a question.

"Why is a man of your caliber siding with Sawada Tsunami?"

"…I'm not siding with her right now. She's acting like a small animal. What's your point for siding with that other small animal?"

"Enma is no weak animal! He is a strong man bearing the sadness of Shimon!"

"No, he's a small animal. And since he bears things disproportionate to himself, he keeps on screaming."

"Kuh…! IT'S TRUE THAT ENMA DOES NOT LIKE WAR! TO ENMA, THERE IS NOTHING MORE PAINFUL THAN LOSING AN ALLY! But he understands that if he does not fight, then there is no future for Shimon! That is why he chose the path of war out of his own discretion!"

In Adelheid's fury, her army races towards Kyoya. Again, Kyoya captures the clones in handcuffs and splits them apart. He makes a path towards the castle and his tonfa developed sharp teeth extending from the bars and he takes a leap. He flies toward Adelheid's position and strikes the ice in the space in front of her. He leaps back down, with a light splash in the shallow waters.

Nothing happen.

There was no evidence that he actually hit the ice. No dent. No scratch. But, Kyoya kept attacking. He would cut through the sea of clones and land another hit on the ice. The clones would rise up to replace those he cut down. He kept hitting the ice in a succession but despite his furious attacks all that was done was a small crack from all his strength. Kyoya continues to attack the castle and the clones relentlessly. Reborn notices that Kyoya was starting pant in exertion and at the rate he was going, he will eventually run out of stamina! Kyoya flips away from his last attack on the castle back into the center of the ice army.

"You're misunderstanding one thing." Kyoya speaks. "In some cases, small animals aren't weaklings. Otherwise, they would have all been eradicated from the earth by now. Small animals have their own way of surviving. "

He glances at Tsunami.

"What are you trying to say?" Adelheid demands.

"For example, it's not my tonfa that will destroy your ice castle," he holds up Roll, "But this small animal, Roll."

Roll chirps in greeting.

"Your prized castle seems to blow away any kind of flame attack from the outside. But can it withstand attacks from within?" Kyoya asks with a confident smirk.

The tiny seemingly insignificant cracks that Kyoya had been making begin to grow and expand. From within the ice were spike balls that were once tiny were growing!

"Needle Sphere Form." Kyoya commands Rolls.

The balls continue to expand as well as the spikes. The spikes grow and pierced through the ice causing great damage pushing the ice out and the castle crumbles into shards! Adelheid falls out of the castle and lands in the lake. Before she could recover, Kyoya slips his tonfa against her neck, having her in submission.

"It's over." Kyoya declares.

"…impossible…!" Adelheid face sets with determination, "But, Enma will surely revive Shimon, no matter what. And you will eventually regret siding with the Vongola."

Kyoya growls, "I'm not on either side. I just do what I like and want to do. And what I want to do is punish that miserable animal Enma…for ruining Tsunami!"

He rips Adelheid's armband from her arm and lifts it up, showing it to Tsunami, "I got it."

The shadowy forms of the Vindice flicker instantly behind Adelheid. They latch their shackles around her neck and limbs.

"The loser is Suzuki Adelheid. The battle is over, therefore that which has been entrusted by Giotto and Cozart…behold…!"

A Vindice holds in his hand an inkwell that was containing the next memory that could possibly answer questions the last memory had left. The inkwell brightens.

_Giotto and his guardians are in the Vongola mansion headquarters. They were in the strategy room going over the events of the war against the other mafia families. From their discussion, their enemies were growing and their own Vongola ranks were spread out too thin. Knuckles, the first generation Sun, rushes into the room. He announces that an ally family has been stranded in the middle of an enemy camp. Giotto asks what affiliation the family was and he learns that it was the Shimon! Giotto stood form his seat in shock. He wasn't aware that Cozart was in the war! Knuckles continues his report that the Shimon was being closed in by four directions and it was only a matter of time before they will be overwhelmed! Giotto becomes desperate._

"_Why would Cozart be here…he shouldn't know anything about this fight! I'm going to go rescue Cozart!" Giotto announces._

"_That's impossible, Primo!" The first generation Mist, speaks up. "Right now, if you were to make such a reckless act, it would crush the morale of all our forces….please, leave it to me."_

"_Daemon, thank you." Giotto smiles in great gratitude._

Tsunami's eyes were wide from the great reveal, "Vongola Primo…he planned on going to save Shimon Cozart!"

"That's impossible…" Adelheid tries to deny.

"You saw it, plain as day! Primo never betrayed Cozart!" Hayato yells.

"That's a lie! That's not the truth!" Adelheid insists on denying.

"It was clearly a trap. Someone sent a letter to Cozart that wasn't from the Primo." Reborn explains.

Kyoya glances towards the foliage. He whips out a pair of handcuffs and flings them away. This causes Julie to step out of the bushes with Chrome along with him.

"Yikes, looks like you found me~!" Julies grins.

"Chrome-chan!" Tsunami calls out.

"Oh, oh, oh~?" Julies grins, "Miss Vongola, I didn't see you there~! How did you get out?"

Tsunami ignores Julie's question and calls out to Chrome again, but the girl doesn't reply.

"Julie, you'll take care of Enma…won't you?" Adelheid asks.

"Of course, leave it to me. You did well, Adel…from here on, I'm going to go ahead and leave my place in the Shimon."

"…Julie!?" Adelheid gasps.

"Looks like I don't have any need to continue this awful charade. Adel, I needed you to lead the Shimon as its passionate driving motivation, but…you being taken away will indelibly dismantle the family. The Shimon Guardians have nothing left."

The Vongola were stunned by the sudden turn of events between the two Shimon members.

"Finally, it seems like he was the dark force behind the Shimon," said Reborn.

"Oh! Very good intuition, Arcobaleno. With the Vongola making it this far, there's no need to hide anymore. Better yet, allow me to introduce myself…"

Sandy mist surrounds Julies and his form and voice begins to change.

"To the rotten young Vongola family."

"That's the first's guardian of the mist, Daemon Spade!" Hayato indentifies him.

"How can that be?" Tsunami questions, "Is he…a ghost!?"

"Common sense dictates there's no way he could exist in this time. Are you the genuine, real deal Daemon Spade?" Reborn asks.

"Whether you believe it or not…I exist." Daemon confirms.

"The real Daemon…that's impossible…" Adelheid couldn't believe was she was seeing and hearing, "Julie was Daemon Spade, so that's how he knew all that information…so where is Julie?"

"Why would you do all this!?" Tsunami asks the first Mist.

"Why, you ask? That was decided long before you were ever born. It's for the sake of the Vongola. The Vongola truly needed a leader that could surpass even the Primo. But in the mafia world, greed and power ultimately became absolute justice. With the Primo's nature, it would have been impossible for him to do what was necessary to create a perfectly flawless, giant Vongola family. Therefore, I took care of that for the Primo. I allowed him to be free and close his eyes and plan the foundation for what the Vongola is today. In order to create a strong Vongola, I was prepared to do anything that would be necessary. I wiped out anything and anyone that could have possibly weakened the Vongola…like the Primo's best friend, for Shimon family's power was starting to get a lot of attention in those days. So it was becoming a threat. Furthermore, Shimon Cozart was beginning to inspire these ideas and feelings of weakness within the Primo. He was a dangerous person, so it's only natural what happened. And now, in this day and age, that someone would once again try and succeed the Primo's intent," Daemon darts his eyes towards Tsunami. "In order to crush this foolish Tenth Boss candidate…the Shimon's dormant power and their amplified hatred have finally created a most suitable situation to cut open the way to a brand new Vongola."

Adeheild becomes furious and curses Daemon for using her and her family. Despite her fury, deep inside she was in emotional turmoil as she thought of Julie. How could she not have seen the different between the Julie she knew and this imposter that had been playing Julie and had been manipulating her and the others all this time! This was all her fault; she wanted so much to preserve the Shimon. She stops cursing and sobs.

"I'm sorry…Enma…"

Daemon chuckles, "What unsightly tears…you're a bunch of inexperience children after…"

"I WON"T FORGIVE YOU!"

Daemon gasps and blood spats out of his mouth. His confident expression morphs into surprise! Daemon turns his head over his shoulder and glares darkly at an equally furious Kaoru.

"You little…" Daemon coughs, "bastard, Mizuno Kaoru!"

Kaoru growls at him and twists the drill-like sword through Daemon's middle. Daemon yells out in pain. Chrome reacts and moves to provide aid to first Mist but he orders her to stay away.

"How dare you! How dare you deceive us…! How dare you to Koyo…to Rauji…to Shitopi-chan…to Adel…"

"How unfortunate that you were eavesdropping…I still had plans for you, apart from beating Yamamoto Takeshi to the verge of death!"

"It was you?!" Tsunami yells.

Kaoru flinches at Tsunami's cry.

"You're the one responsible for Takeshi being…" Tsunami covers her mouth.

Kaoru watches Tsunami and his eyes begin to water. Kaoru returns to glaring at Daemon. But the Mist had disappeared and performs a surprise attack of his own from behind Kaoru and thrusts his spear through him! Daemon smirks. The wound Kaoru inflicted on him wasn't there anymore. Daemon goes on to explain that he was much powerful than Kaoru for he had his Mist flames and the Desert flames of the Earth! Daemon shoves Kaoru off the spear and he falls to the ground. Kyoya steps forward, his interest in the strength of Daemon had been peaked. He challenges Daemon. Daemon cautions Kyoya that he had used up all his flames with Adelheid and felt that he couldn't win against him. Kyoya sees through his bluff. But, Daemon assures Kyoya that he was much stronger.

"But this is a troubling situation. You all may join together and attack me at once…is still a possibility. Chrome."

Chrome strikes the ground with her trident and the curtain of Mist form around everyone.

"You cannot step one foot from here."

"What are you saying, Chrome!? We came to save you!" Calls Tsunami.

"Something weird is going! She's even wearing a Shimon uniform, Hime!" Hayato points out. "They must of done something to her!"

"Chrome-chan! What do you need her for, Daemon Spade!?" Tsunami asks.

"In order to create a strong Vongola, after you kids are gone, I need a strong, tough and healthy vessel. And I found the perfect match for what I'm looking for…Rokudo Mukuro. I thought my plan will be simple…but imagine my surprise when I saw my perfect vessel walking about, instead of being imprison. Oh, well. At least I wouldn't have to fight my way out of Vendicare!"

"It looks like I'm going to have to bite you to death right here. Rokudo Mukuro…is my prey!" Kyoya whips out his tonfa.

"How interesting," laughs Daemon. "But in order to get to me, you have to break the mist curtain and that would be disastrous if you do. If this barrier gets broken, its creator would die."

Kaoru struggles onto his knees. He roars out Daemon's name and makes another stab at him, hitting him into his side. Daemon becomes irritated and slashes Kaoru away from him. Daemon takes his spear and turns it about. It wasn't a spear, it was a scythe. Adelheid begs Kaoru to get away but he is unable to. Tsunami clenches her hands. Kaoru was about to be killed…she was at odds with herself. She realizes she was concern for Kaoru's life…yet he was the one that nearly ended Takeshi's…

"I thank you for that. Thanks to you, Sawada Tsunami's Guardian of the Rain was eliminated quite easily. But now, this is farewell."

Adelheid screams for Kaoru as Daemon brings down his blade! There was blur and the loud clash of blade against blade. There was stunned silence. Tsunami stares at the person protecting Kaoru. She gasps and tears of joy pour down.

"Ta…Takeshi!?"

Takeshi wink sat Tsunami, "Sorry, Tsuna-chan! Looks like I was nearly a bit late!"

"Well, this is quite a surprise! You're supposed to be on the verge of death."

"Hahaha, aren't I known for my health after all?"

Takeshi pushes Daemon away and Daemon leaps back. Kaoru was in shock, staring at Takeshi. Takeshi turns to Kaoru and asks if he was okay.

"Wh…why? Why did you save me? I tried to kill you…and you saved me, Yamamoto!?"

"…What are you talking about? When you're really in trouble, of course I'd come and help. That's what friends are for, right?"

Kaoru becomes teary-eyed and he cries, "Yamamoto, I'm sorry!"

Tsunami also cries, smiling for the first time in a long time! "Takeshi, I'm so glad!"

Daemon was very confused. He knew along with everyone else that Takeshi was in critical condition, yet the Rain Guardian was standing before him. Takeshi playfully argues back that Daemon shouldn't be standing in front of him either since he was a ghost! Takeshi goes on and tells Daemon that he was saved by an old acquaintance. Hayato and Tsunami were confused of what or who he was talking about. Daemon realizes that his plan was becoming chaotic. He decides it was time to take matters into his own hands. Takeshi became excited over the expectation of a good fight. He pulls aside his jacket and reveals his reawakened Vongola ring which had become a necklace. He summons both box animals, Jirou and Kojirou. The two animals go into cambio form and they transform and surround Takeshi. Takeshi's clothes turn into kendo training clothes. He held two swords, one representing Jirou and the other Kojirou. Daemon charges at Takeshi and Takeshi guards against the scythe with one sword. Daemon and Takeshi were face to face. A spiral of mist pushes out of the ground and attacks Takeshi's back. Hayato tries to warn him but at that split second Kaoru protects Takeshi's back by taking the hit himself.

"…Takeshi…with your ability…there's a chance you would have been able to dodge that one…but for now…I've repaid my debt to you…"

"You idiot!" Takeshi yells.

"The battle has been decided."

The Vindice latch onto Kaoru.

"What are you doing? Kaoru hasn't even decided what 'pride' he's fighting over!" Adelheid speaks in Kaoru's defense.

"That may be, but this man's 'pride' is already broken. Therefore we acknowledge Mizuno Kaoru as the loser."

Kaoru collapses to the ground coughing and wheezing, "My pride was placed in the Shimon. For the Shimon I was prepared to do anything…but…betraying…all those friends who were so kind to me…it was just too much…my heart ached with pain…I wanted to atone…for the crimes I've committed. Forgive me…I no longer have the capability to fight the Vongola…"

"Now that the battle has been decided, I present the fifth 'key'. Behold,"

The Vindice reveals a letter torn in half with a dying will flame at the top of the letterhead.

"At last, I'm sure you've already figured out what you're about to see in this next memory, haven't you? The final moments of the Shimon Cozart!" Daemon grins in mad glee.

_Daemon stood with several hooded figures. They had located the Shimon family. One of the hooded figures reports to Daemon that the family had been surrounded by a large number of enemies. The enemy was currently engaging the Shimon in battle, yet the Shimon were hanging on. Daemon compliments Cozart for his resilience. He was certainly glad that he decided to get rid of Cozart and his family. He commands his followers that they will go to the Shimon and provide "help". To prove their assistance they were to show them orders with the seal of dying will flames. They would let their guard down and they would attack the Shimon themselves._

_Daemon later returns to Vongola Headquarters, battered and bloody. He reports to Giotto, apologizing profusely, that they were greatly outnumbered by the enemy and they were annihilated. Daemon was the only one who had managed to survive and get away. Giotto questions him about his elite forces and his subordinates. Giotto again insists on going onto the battlefield but Daemon claims that it was useless for Giotto to do so! Daemon goes on and tells Giotto that Shimon Cozart was no more. Giotto stares down at Daemon and bows his head._

"…_I see. I'm indebted to you, Daemon." _

_Giotto turns his back on his mist and Daemon smiles delightfully behind his back. In truth, Daemon had left behind his subordinates to die alongside the Shimon. They were still battling against enemy forces in an old village. Guns were firing and the Shimon ducked and hid behind walls. The hooded subordinates locate Cozart. They show the orders to him and explained that they were there to help them. Cozart laughs._

"_Don't lie to me. Under orders of that man named Daemon, you've come here to wipe us out, haven't you?" Cozart smiles._

_The Mist subordinates were stunned._

"_I realized there was a traitor within the Vongola." Cozart reveals. "I realized it when the letter I received had 'from Primo" written on it…Giotto never refers to himself as 'Primo' to me. The third letter was clearly a fake. I became worried about Giotto and tried to act quickly. But, it appears Daemon Spade was one step ahead of me."_

_Cozart takes his stance against the Mist subordinates. "So I guess this is it then…but I'm going to fight until the end! Even if this body is broken down…I will fight for my family and friends!"_

_The Shimon members that stood beside him were also prepared to fight to the death!_

"_Well spoken." Said a Mist subordinate, "Though it appears Vongola Primo was one step ahead of Daemon Spade."_

_The subordinate rips the orders apart. The others raise their hands and pull away the masks that hid their identities._

"_By orders of Vongola Primo…better yet…for you and Giotto's friendship…the Shimon family…we shall defend to the very last!"_

_The speaker reveals to G, the right-hand of Giotto! The other hooded figures were other guardians of the Primo! Cozart and his family members were stunned._

"_Cozart, these men are the same as me, Giotto's guardians. Please trust us," G begs. "We could just go off full force right here and now, but we don't want to let Daemon Spade know that we've come to the aid of the Shimon family just yet. Let's leave this to these guys," G refers to the other guardians of the Primo. "You and I are going to go to Giotto."_

"_G…Giotto's guardians…thank you," Cozart shows full gratitude._

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT THE PRIMO SAW THORUGH MY PLAN!?" Daemon was furious.

"Shimon..Cozart..." Adelheid whispers.

"He wasn't killed after all…" Kaoru realizes.

"Vongola Primo never betrayed the first Shimon!" Tsunami cheers. "Their friendship never wavered at all!"

Daemon grinds his teeth in anger, "Primo! How dare you fake Cozart's death!"

However, the joy and relief from the great reveal of Cozart's suppose death was short lived. The chains around Adelheid and Kaoru tighten around them and the last remaining guardians of the Shimon yell out.

"We will now imprison the losers." The Vindice announce.

"SAWADA! " Adelheid yells. The driving force of Shimon bites her lip and swallows her pride, "I have…a favor to ask of you. It's about Enma…..PLEASE, SAVE HIM! That boy…Enma's heart…is now broken beyond the point of reach. The past of Cozart and his companions probably didn't reach him. The only thing left that can save him…is you. Up until the day before the Inheritance ceremony, he believed in you. Just like Vongola Primo and Shimon Cozart."

Tsunami's heart thumps hard against her ribcage. The darkness begins to swallow up Adelheid.

"I don't expect you to be able to forgive me for all the harm that I've caused you up until now…but I'm sorry…"

Then she was gone. Kaoru calls out to Takeshi, and hopes that from that point on they could be friends. He was taken into the darkness as well and the Vindice were gone with their new prisoners. There was a low chuckle that grew into a maniacal laugh.

"Those that can be led astray by people of the past are just foolish children! The me living in this reality cannot be affected by people buried in the earth. The future of the Vongola that I envision will not be jeopardize by the past!"

Tsunami clenches her fists at Daemon's words, she turns her head towards him and just as she was going to speak, Takeshi stops her.

"Tsunami-chan, please take a break." He speaks calm and soothingly. "For the sake of his own desires, that man used Kaoru and the Shimon as playthings. This Ghost of the Past that brought this much suffering on you and the others….I'll kill him myself."

"T-takeshi-kun?"

"He's furious!" said Hayato.

"Hmph, you're getting carried away with yourself, aren't you Yamamoto Takeshi… someone like you can't possibly kill me."

His body turns to mist and his body begins to blur with the landscape. Daemon had created an illusion. Takeshi speaks to his swords, asking if they were prepared to fight. He sheathes the two blades into the scabbards at his sides. He crosses his arms and his hands hover over the handles of the blades.

"Shigure Souenryuu, Tokushiki Juuni no Kata, Sadachi."

"A new form! A Twelfth form!" Hayato observes.

Takeshi leaps through the air and unsheathes Jirou and creates several slashes.

"Kirisame!"

The slashes cut into Daemon's body; blood splatters around the ground and his body falls to pieces. Takeshi lands on his feet when Daemon's body fell to the ground.

"'Drizzle'," Daemon's voice speaks through the mist still hanging in the air. "Sounds like something I'd name one of my own attacks. Even if you cut me into countless pieces, I will not be beaten."

"Yeah, yeah. I already know." Takeshi replies. "Dealing with the terror that was a mist swordsman…I learned all about how frightening the mist could be from his incredibly powerful four-sword style. I didn't use the 'brazen left blade drizzle' to kill you. I used it to sniff you out."

"Sniff?" Tsunami was confused.

Takeshi resheathes Jirou and reaches out for the second sword on his right, Koujiro.

"Now that I know where you're really are, I'm going to use Koujiro next…"

Takeshi crouches down with his hand now on the right blade of Koujiro. The water around his feet soars up into the sky in the forms of a flock of sparrows.

"Shigure Souenryuu, Tokushiki Juuni no Kata….UDACHI!"

Daemon could sense the killing intent Takeshi was expelling. He sees the swallows streaking through the air. He wonders if Takeshi was able to see the image through the synchronizing of his slashes and his blade.

"You're too slow." Takeshi states. He lunches forward, "Kirisame!"

Several slashes penetrate Daemons body sending him up into the air! Through his new injuries, Daemon manages to land on one knee.

"Don't think that you can beat me with just that one attack! You'll realize the situation you're in once I unleash my true power. I suppose since this temporary vessel, known as Katou Julie, leaves me unable to even use 10% of my usual power."

"Bastard, making excuses!" Hayato snarls.

"Regardless, I'm finishing you here!" Takeshi declares.

Suddenly, Chrome was in Takeshi's line of sight. He becomes quite startled.

"You shall not pass," she speaks calmly.

"Please, move." Takeshi asks Chrome gently.

"No."

Daemon recovers a little and was able to stand on his feet.

"It's all right, Chrome. You can step down."

Takeshi winces. He realizes that his body was now at his limit and doesn't make a move to stop Daemon and Chrome as they prepare to leave.

"We'll be waiting for you!" He smiles at her.

Daemon had already disappeared into his misty portal, Chrome follows after him hurriedly. Takeshi lets out a breath he was hold.

"Phew, sorry…I was supposed to be fully recovered before I came, but…"

He falls onto his knees, trying to catch his breath! Tsunami and Hayato race towards Takeshi, splashing through the water. Tsunami was the first to reach Takeshi and she kneels in front of him.

"I knew it! Are you okay!? Oh, Takeshi-kun, I knew you were forcing yourself…and you're still recovering!"

Takeshi laughs and looks down onto Tsunami. She runs her hands over all his torso, chest and neck. He was loving the attention and the fussing Tsunami was giving him. Hayato and Kyoya become jealous, but couldn't' say anything really. Tsunami was very worried about the Rain and she was very close to losing him. Tsunami looks up and they gaze into each other eyes.

"Takeshi-kun…"

"Hmm?" He smiles.

She takes his face into her hands, holding it for awhile. She removes one of her hands and with a whimper draws back the hand that had left his cheek.

"IDIOT!"

SMACK!

"OWWWWWWW!"

"YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH, YOU FOOL! IDIOT! MORON! JERK! HAYATO, WHAT IS IT YOU CALL HIM?!"

Hayato smirks, "Baseball-idiot!"

"Awww, Tsunami-chaaaan~!"

"BASEBALL IDIOT!" Tsunami yells.


End file.
